Un Humano cambiante
by Isaac C.B
Summary: Chrysalis logra robar un antiguo libro de magia oscura. Ella lo utiliza para invocar ha un ser de otro mundo que la ayude a conseguir la paz entre simuladores y ponys, antes de que sea demasiado tarde y ocurra una tragedia ¿Será posible conseguir la paz o estallará la guerra?. Advertencia: Este fic contiene lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, referencia sexual explícita e implícita.
1. Nuevo comienzo

Hola gente de Fanfiction, aquí isaaccb les trae un nuevo Fanfiction, el cuál fue inspirado en un lector, el cuál se llama dikr1229, el ayudó a proporcionar la idea de esta nueva historia, espero que les agrade mucho como a mi me gusta escribirla para ustedes : )

La trama es la misma un humano va al mundo de los ponys, pero que pasaría si no fuera un poni, ni humano… dejemos el spoiler y ¡dentro al capitulo!

" murmuros"

/ pensamientos /

 **Capitulo 1 : Un Nuevo comienzo**

Ecuestria es un mundo inexistente para la humanidad, en la cual habitan todo tipo de criaturas desde unicornios, pegasos e incluso dragones, su pasado al igual que la tierra fue tortuoso, desde su unificación de las tres razas de ponis hasta la alianza con los Yaks , sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, surgieron más problemas pues Luna, hermana menor de Celestia, siempre fue opacada por su hermana mayor, la cuál era la más querida de las princesas y provocó que su hermana se sintiera celosa y esta fue consumida por los celos revelando su lado oscuro llamada Nightmare Moon.

Una intensa batalla se generó por un par de horas pero esta culmina cuando Celestia con la ayuda de los seis elementos de la armonía, envía a su hermana a la luna, en un destierro de mil años, pero como consecuencia termina perdiendo el control de los elementos, hasta que casi mil años después en el centésimo aniversario de verano, una unicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle con un dragón bebé llamado Spike, son enviados a Poniville, un pequeño pueblo con limitación aún bosque llamado Everfree, para la cual ella debía tener preparada la celebración de verano, pero en eso se cumple la sentencia de mil años de exilio. Luna regresó con sed de venganza pero fue derrotada por segunda vez y purificada por los elementos de la armonía.

Pero dejando las cosas que no tienen mucho que ver, una raza que vive en el bosque Everfree que los ponys los llaman los cambiantes o Changelings, es una raza extraña e interesante, su forma es parecido a un Alicornio, pero del tamaño de un pony terrestre pero más pequeño, su cuerpo es totalmente negro, con hoyos en sus cascos y algunas veces en sus cuernos, sus alas son de insecto muy parecidas a las de avispa, además sus ojos son de un color celeste, su característica principal es que pueden convertirse en cualquier cosa, ya sea pony o grifo, todo lo pueden imitar, pero un problema surgió entre ambas razas;

Los ponys le han declarado la guerra a Chrysalis ( _Reina Cambiante_ ) y Ecuestria captura a cualquier cambiantes que salga del bosque o sea visto a los alrededores, eso causa muchos problemas para los cambiantes pues no pueden vivir ya que su calidad de vida esta muy deteriorada, ese pueblo o la colmena como normalmente lo llaman, sufren todos los días por una hambruna masiva por no poder conseguir amor, que es su alimento por excelencia, por el cuál los cambiantes optaron por intentar tomar Canterlot a la fuerza cuando Candence se casara con Shinning Armor, todo había salido excelente, pero Chrysalis fue derrotada al último momento antes de lograr su objetivo, pero había logrado algo importante;

Logro conseguir suficiente amor para varios años y más poder de magia, pero más problemas se generaron, los ponys atacaron y destruyeron una colmena cerca de Ponyhattan, Chrysalis con furia intentó atacar por segunda vez a Canterlot pero falló totalmente, contra los guardias reales, solo logró tomar un libro de magia oscura antigua y ahora Twilight Sparkle se convirtió en una princesa, lo que le complica el juego a los cambiantes para poder sobrevivir en Ecuestria, así mismo, esto puede marcar el fin de una raza entera

 _En lo profundo del bosque Everfree, debajo del suelo se encuentra la colmena de los cambiantes, construida por madera y barro. Mientras en la sala del trono la reina cambiante discute con sus generales alguna manera de combatir la hambruna._ _La sala del trono es un área pequeña con cuatro pilares de madera y al fondo de este se encuentra un trono improvisado por los cambiantes, iluminados únicamente por unas lámparas hechas de baba verde, que da una luz bastante brillante_

— Mí reina, debemos hacer algo, se nos acaba la comida – expresa preocupado un cambiante de armadura morada oscura.

— Lo sé, pero desde que se atacó Canterlot por segunda vez, los ponys nos están masacrando y un tercer ataque sería devastador para nuestra raza– aclara Chrysalis preocupada por la situación.

— Ocupamos ayuda mi reina, no tenemos las fuerzas suficientes para detener a Shinning Armor y su ejército si nos encuentran – menciona el cambiante que es el sargento mayor de los guardias y este los entrena para proteger a Chrysalis.

— Entonces que pedimos ayuda ¿cómo inútiles? – pregunta Chrysalis quien no desea pedir ayuda, además de que no sabe a quien…

El general piensa un momento y se acuerde del libro que habían robado en Canterlot en su último ataque fallido

— Podemos usar aquel libro y buscar un hechizo que nos funcione, tal vez pueda haber algo que nos ayude – expresa el sargento cambiante, recordando aquel libro que pudieron tomar de Canterlot.

— - _pensativa_ \- Mmm buena idea, ya regreso, traeré el libro – dice Chrysalis caminando a su habitación con intención de revisar el libro.

Chrysalis entra a su cuarto, el cual contiene una cama mediana un poco desordenada, una mesa de noche a la par de la cama, un estante medio lleno de libros y una alfombra circular en el centro de la habitación, todo hecho de madera oscura, también hay una ventana en donde se puede ver toda la colmena y a la derecha, la puerta para el baño, el suelo es de granito y una lámpara da un ambiente cómodo y rústico, aún si están bajo tierra.

— ¿Dónde deje ese libro? – pregunta Chrysalis, la cual busca un libro en concreto.

La cambiante tarda varios minutos y crea un caos en su habitación pero logra encontrar el libro debajo de su cama.

— Bien, esperó que esto ayude y no traiga más miseria a este lugar – comenta Chrysalis regresando a su trono, mientras cierra su habitación cuando sale.

Cuando Chrysalis regresa el sargento se encuentra esperándola con gran paciencia.

— Y bien ¿lo encontró? – pregunta el cambiante interesado por aquel misterioso libro que robaron

— Así es, ahora busquemos algún hechizo que funcione – responde Chrysalis abriendo el libro de cuero negro con un rubí en su centro en forma de diamante

 **Título: Hechizos de invocación Volumen 3 Hechizos oscuros**

 _Una invocación requiere mucha magia y gran poder mágico, pero eso dependiendo de lo que queráis invocar, por ejemplo, un dragón requiere mucha magia por su tamaño, la mejor forma de invocar es saber que es lo que necesitáis o si no el hechizo buscará al individuo que mejor se requiera, también se debe tener cuidado con lo que traes, no querrás traer algo peligroso a Ecuestria o al pueblo donde viváis y que matéis a toda tu familia, si queréis continua y usad con vuestra responsabilidad los hechizos; Quedáis avisaos querido lector las consecuencias pueden ser devastadoras pero también pueden ser beneficiosas._

 **Invocación nivel 10** : _se usa para invocar a dragones, grifos u otros individuos con poderes elementales, podrán atacar al individuo que lo invocó, por lo que se requiere mucho cuidado. ( **Difícil** )_

 **Invocación nivel 11:** funciona para invocar individuos en zonas muy lejanas de Ecuestria aleatoriamente. ( **Moderado** )

 **Cancelación** : _este hechizo servirá para cancelar cualquier misión encomendando por el individuo, pero requerirá una compensación para que este pueda retirarse._ ( _**Nota:** si el ser invocado no es de Ecuestria no podrá ser cancelado) ( Depende del nivel de hechizo_)

 **Invocación nivel 12:** _el nivel doce es solo para invocar espíritus, ya sean buenos o malos, debe usarse con cuidado (_ **Fácil** _) primero se piensa el nombre del espíritu antes de ejecutar y luego se realiza, el ser invocado no podrá permanecer indefinidamente, solo permanecerá un par de horas antes de evaporarse._

 **Invocación nivel 13** : _invoca a otros individuos mucho más lejanos aproximadamente cuatrocientos kilómetros, este es aleatorio por lo que debe ser manejado con cuidado._ ( **complejo )**

 **Invocación nivel 14:** _invoca aún individuo que sea capacitado para ingresar a este mundo, por el cuál este trae a otro ser de otro mundo, se debe usar con extremo cuidado por lo que se pueda traer ( **difícil** ), convertirá al individuo invocado a la especie que lo trajo al mundo, el puede permanecer todo lo que quiera hasta cumplir su objetivo, no obstante, puede ser regresado antes si su invocador así lo desee. _

**Viaje entre mundos** : _Solo cuatro individuos pueden ser enviados aún lugar, este debe contener una dirección exacta o quedarán perdido en el vacío del espacio, para iniciar se debe dibujar con piedra caliza cuatro estrellas en un cuadrado y luego procede a realizar el hechizo_

Ambos cambiantes leen meticulosamente los hechizos hasta que el sargento menciona su opinión en el caso.

— Mi reina, yo usaría el número catorce , no podemos hacer los otros o puede que traiga a algún pony – comenta el cambiante dando su opinión.

— Esta bien, lo haré, solo espero que no traiga nada peligroso – responde Chrysalis algo insegura de realizar el hechizo.

Chrysalis lee el hechizo 14 y lo comienza a realizar mientras su cuerno comienza a iluminarse de un color negro, para luego salir disparado al cielo como un gran rayo negro…

— MI REINA, CORTA EL HECHIZO, ESTA DELATANDO LA POSICIÓN DE LA COLMENA – grita asustado el sargento cambiante, ya que cualquiera puede ver el rayo negro que sale de la colmena.

— No puedo… - se asusta - ¡No puedo detenerlo! – Dice asustada Chrysalis en el cual unos minutos después se agota por tanta magia pero aún sigue la luz negra que irradia su cuerno… minutos después desaparece sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando confundidos a ambos cambiante.

Chrysalis se levanta un poco agotada pero totalmente ilesa, solo con un gran susto en su corazón.

— ¿Funcionó o delatamos nuestra posición para nada? – pregunta el cambiante quien solo está viendo que hace la reina para solucionar el problema.

Rápidamente llega el teniente cambiante procedente del exterior de la colmena, este se nota bastante preocupado pues trae una cara de preocupación en su rostro, debido al hechizo que se realizó.

— Mi reina, en el cielo hay un extraño remolino negro, justo debajo de nuestra colmena – expresa asustado el cambiante, muy preocupado pues la colmena ya no está oculta como se debe ser.

— Maldición, ese maldito hechizo no funcionó, debemos abandonar la colmena – _ve al teniente_ \- ya saben que hacer – aclara Chrysalis saliendo corriendo a su cuarto, mientras los demás cambiantes van a ayudar a la evacuación antes de que llegue la guardia real a masacrarlos

 **Castillo de Canterlot:**

En Canterlot, un aire pesado se siente, pues desde que los ponys entraron en guerra con los cambiantes, muchos problemas han surgido y uno es con la raza de los dragones pues estos apoyan a los cambiantes indirectamente pues le ayudan económicamente, mientras que los ponis están mucho mejor posicionados, pues Canterlot es ayudado por los Jack, y el imperio de cristal, el cual igualmente los apoya indirectamente, mientras que Ponyville al ser el pueblo más cercano a los cambiantes y al bosque Everfree, este está armado hasta los dientes, incluyendo toque de queda entre las horas de 11PM hasta las 6AM, para disminuir los secuestros para evitar que los Changelings roben amor y se hagan más fuertes.

 **Adentro del castillo de la amistad: Ponyville**

En el castillo, un ambiente más tranquilo, libre de estrés, ya que las princesas y las elementos están reunidas, mientras discuten del extraño remolino que apareció en el bosque Everfree hace unos momentos, el cual las pone muy nerviosas por lo antinatural que es, pues este oculta un nuevo peligro para las chicas.

Luna y Celestia, las cuales no se ven muy felices que digamos, más bien la cosa está muy sería por la aparición del rayo mágico mientras deducen que pudo haberlo provocado.

— Debió ser Chrysalis, ella debe de estar mostrando su poder – comenta Rainbow tranquilamente, sin darle mucha vuelta al problema.

— Puede ser, pero tal vez sea una nueva arma, Ecuestria no puede darse el lujo de pasar por alto ese tipo de cosas, algo así, puede destruir Ecuestria o el universo entero – menciona Celestia preocupada por la cantidad de reuniones en los últimos días.

— Saben que también puede ser una trampa e inclusive una emboscada por parte de Chrysalis para que vayamos a investigar, no podemos ir si no sabemos que sucede - expresa Twilight algo enojada con la cambiante quiero intentó arruinar la boda de su hermano

— Pero es extraño, primero un rayo negro se lograba ver y momentos después se creó el remolino, solo espero que nada peligros pase, no quiero tener que ensuciar mi melena – aclara Rarity quien no quiere todavía enfrentarse a un loco que quiere conquistar Ecuestria o el mundo entero

— Un momento, Rarity ¿qué dijiste antes? – pregunta Twilight analizando lo que vio la unicornio.

— Bueno vi un rayo negro que emergió del bosque Everfree y luego este empezó a girar y se creo ese remolino negro – explica Rarity a Twilight, la cual tiene algo en mente.

— Es cierto, yo lo vi con mis dos ojos, fue un rayo negro directo al cielo y después se creó el remolino – menciona Pinkie píe afirmando lo que Rarity mencionó anteriormente.

— Es verdad, yo también lo vi desde el granero, pero no había ruido, fue bastante extraño – dice Applejack un poco preocupada por su familia al ser los más cercanos al bosque Everfree.

— - _pensativa_ \- Saben con sus palabras, acabo de recordar unos libros que vi la semana pasada, Spike puedes traerme los libros de invocaciones, todos por favor – expresa Twilight muy tranquila, mientras es observada por Celestia con un rostro serio

— Esta bien…regreso en un momento – responde Spike que estaba leyendo una historieta de los Power Ponys, uno de sus cómics favoritos.

— Twilight ¿Qué tienes en mente? – pregunta Celestia interesada en la idea de su Ex-alumna.

— Por las declaraciones de las chicas, yo hace unos meces había visto unos libros de invocaciones sobre ese rayo, tal vez descubramos de que sea el remolino – menciona Twilight muy segura de si misma.

Unos minutos después llega el dragón alzando cuatro libros, de los cuales dos son bastante gruesos y otros parecían radiografías de lo delgados que son.

— Bien, tenemos invocaciones volumen uno, dos y cuatro – menciona el dragón colocándolos en la mesa del mapa Cutie.

— ¿Sparkle crees que esos libros nos diga algo? – pregunta Luna no muy segura pues algunos libros soy muy delgados para contener información de lo que está pasando

— Eso lo veremos Luna, pero por ahora es mejor que nada – comenta la Alicornio morada, quien abre el primer libro de tres.

Rainbow se queda mirando unos minutos a la Alicornio color lila hasta que esta le menciona algo;

— Sabes Twilight, eres una come libros – expresa Rainbow aburrida pues ya no puede salir afuera por el toque de queda, la cual se arre cuesta en su silla

— Mejor ustedes sigan buscando información, yo iré a dormir, cualquier cosa me despiertan si encuentran algo, con su permiso Princesa Luna y Celestia – aclara Rarity quien se va acompañada por Fluttershy, la cual se despidió con su casco sin mencionar una palabra pues es muy tímida

— Opino lo mismo que Rarity, buenas noches princesas – comenta Rainbow y Applejack saliendo del cuarto del mapa y yendo a sus habitaciones.

— ¿Oye Spike no nos quieres acompañar? – pregunta Pinkie flotando con dos globos en su cintura.

— Esta bien, vamos ya terminé mi cómic – expresa Spike dejando dicha historieta en la mesa y se va con Pinkie mientras este la empuja.

— Adiós chicas – se despide Twilight la cual comienza a leer el primer libro.

— Saben espero que podemos encontrar algo sobre ese remolino en el bosque Everfree – menciona Celestia con suma preocupación en su rostro y algo aburrida.

Y así, la conferencia de las tres princesas se alargó toda la noche mientras buscan información de dicho remolino en los libros que Spike les trajo.

 **Tierra; Costa rica: Doce de Noviembre del dos mil dieciséis**

Un día soleado en Costa rica, donde las personas comienzan abrir sus negocios así como para ir a trabajar.

A varios kilómetros de distancia una pequeña comunidad llamada Cubujuquí con alrededor de doscientas personas, pero de todas las casas sobresale una casa mediana, pintada de color amarillo en un lote de dos mil metros cuadrados.

La casa consta de tres cuartos medianos, dos de ellos cuentan con baño personal, el primer cuarto está cerrado con llave por lo que nadie puede entrar.

El segundo cuarto tiene una cama grande para dos personas, un escritorio, un mueble con un televisor y varias estanterías así como aún armario para ropa, mientras tanto en la cama hay un adulto joven sentado en la orilla de esta.

 _Muy bien aquí comienza mi vida… Supongo, me llamo Michael Fernández Mora, tengo veintitrés años, soy un tipo común y corriente con una vida más o menos bien, como siempre cargada de problemas y responsabilidades_.

 _Mi madre cuando tenía tres años de edad quedó embarazada de mi hermano menor, lamentablemente eso causó más problemas entré mis padres_.

 _Mis padres se separaron cuando apenas tenía cuatro años y mi hermano menor uno, poco después mi padre sufrió un terrible accidente de automóvil, no logró sobrevivir por sus heridas, claro que la casa quedó a nombre de mi madre, pero prefirió irse a vivir a la casa de sus padres y nos dejó a mi hermano Alexander y a mi en la casa mientras estudiábamos en la universidad, todo fue genial los primeros días, pero cuando Alexander cumplió los 20 años se fue a vivir en una habitación brindada por la universidad y por obra del destino yo fui expulsado por una situación de un fraude._

 _Desde ese día perdí el contacto con Alexander y nunca más lo volví a ver, he estado viviendo y manteniendo yo solo la casa pero hace dos años que descubrí que mi hermano fue cómplice del problema con el dinero pero dejemos de hablar de mi familia y hablemos de mi..._

 _Bueno soy el hermano mayor y tengo 23 años y últimamente casi no tengo vida social, debido a los problemas personales que tengo, claro que eso no afecta mi desempeño laboral, aunque actualmente no trabajo pero puedo vivir sin problemas con el dinero que tenía ahorrado, lamentablemente tengo un proceso judicial con el problema del fraude… y eso me genera problemas para encontrar trabajo_.

 _Actualmente, solo tengo estudios básicos de universidad, apenas pude cursar un año en el área de topografía, lastima que nunca puede completarlo._

 _Mi altura es de 1.75m y aunque no tenga vida social ahorita, soy bastante amigable, mi cabello es de un color castaño oscuro peinado hacia derecha._

 **Michael se levanta de la cama y se viste con una camisa color roja y un pantalón negro, mientras se coloca unas medias verdes.**

 _Mi rutina es sencilla últimamente, salgo por la mañana y trabajo un par de horas en el mercado del pueblo y regreso a casa para arreglarla un poco._

 **Michael sale de la habitación y con toda la paciencia del mundo va a la cocina y se prepara un desayuno rápido.**

 _Hace más de un mes que no me comunico con mi madre pero últimamente no deseo hablar con nadie… no es que sea orgulloso ni nada de eso, solo es que sé que mi madre estima más a Alexander, solo por el hecho de ser el que más logros ha obtenido en la " familia" el siempre fue el más querido por ser el menor_

 **Michael se coloca unos zapatos cafés y toma un celular, las llaves de la casa y un bolso y este se retira no sin antes cerrar la casa.**

 _La casa se encuentra en una propiedad de dos mil metros cuadrados, la cual va a colindar al fondo con un gran bosque, también al lado de la casa hay un pequeño camino que lleva aún palmital detrás de la propiedad._ _A veces pienso que el universo me odia pero sé que todo pasa por algo aunque sea algo realmente horrible, al menos este pueblo es muy calmado y no a sucedido nada grave_

 **Michael sale de la propiedad y camina tranquilamente mientras saluda la poca gente que hay en la mañana y media hora después llega al pequeño mercado para trabajar un rato.** **Durante más de ocho horas el joven trabaja acomodando los aparadores y atendiendo las pocas personas que visitan el lugar y alrededor de las dos de la tarde este va de regreso a su casa con el fin de terminar su rutuna**

—" _Al menos fue un día tranquilo"_ – ve el cielo – supongo que va haber una tormenta – expresa Michael quien ve rápidamente unas nubes oscuras.

El joven camina tranquilamente hacía su casa cuando de repente una patrulla se detiene a la par de este y varios dos policías se bajan del vehículo, apuntando sus armas contra el chico.

—Al suelo, no se mueva – aclara el oficial mientras Michael sin saber que sucede pone sus manos arriba.

—Q ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Michael nervioso ya que no sabe que está sucediendo

—Tenemos ordenes para arrestarlo por fraude, dese la vuelta y ponga las manos en su espalda – responde el oficial, quien esposa a Michael.

 _Siempre la misma mierda con el fraude, acaso no pueden dejar aún pobre tipo en paz, si yo no he sido_

– Arg yo no he hecho nada – menciona el joven, el cual es obligado a subir a la patrulla.

—Lo veremos en el juzgado, por ahora debes venir con nosotros – dice el policía quien guarda su arma en su cintura

Los dos oficiales suben de nuevo al vehículo, mientras el conductor gira hacia la derecha para entrar a la carretera que va hacía el juzgado de la provincia.

—Maldición Frank no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo – menciona un poco molesto Michael.

—Michael no puedo hacer nada, el problema con el fraude es grave y se está llevando una investigación, lo lamento – aclara Frank un antiguo amigo del padre de Michael

—Quién haya provocado el fraude es una mente maestra, no tenemos evidencia que culpe alguien, excepto a ti Michael, todo te señala – menciona el conductor quien también conoce al joven.

Pronto una tormenta eléctrica azota al vehículo el cual avanza sin ningún problema por la carretera, mientras conducen a una velocidad moderada.

—- _preocupado_ – Jamás vi una tormenta como está – expresa Frank preocupado pues puede causar problemas por el viento

Tal ves sea por el calentamiento global, uno no sabe

—Solo conduce con cuidado, deberíamos llegar en una media hora si no sucede nada– menciona Frank.

 _Lo peor que tenía que pasar hoy es que sea llevado al juzgado por el mismo problema de hace años, posiblemente esta ves termine encerrado._

—Michael tranquilo tal vez salgas rápido como las otras veces – aclara el conductor, mientras ve como Michael mira la ventana.

 _Lo extraño es que estaba mirando la ventana cuando de la nada todo se volvió negro ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuvimos un accidente? Estaré vivo… o es así como se siente morir, nunca lo sabré porque cada vez que lo pienso todo se vuelve más confuso y mis pensamientos se vuelven lentos_

 **Ecuestria: Castillo de la amistad**

Varias horas después de que Twilight haya leído todos los libro, ella no logra encontrar nada relacionado con lo que esta pasando en el bosque Everfree, por lo cual la única teoría es que Chrysalis lo provocó. El remolino sigue en el bosque Everfree, pero ahora este tenía un color rojo envés del negro que antes tenía, lo que preocupa a Celestia al igual que a su hermana.

— Debe ser esa Chrysalis – comenta Rarity con asco de la Cambiante.

La mayoría de las chicas fueron despertadas a primera hora del día para que les mencionaran los descubrimientos.

— Esa cambiante solo quiere ver el mundo arder – aclara Applejack molesta con la cambiante.

Exactamente apenas Applejack termino de hablar, un gran temblor sacude Ecuestria, por razones obvias, todas muy asustadas salen del castillo, al igual que Celestia y Luna que se encuentran con ellas.

En minutos, las chicas y princesas salen del castillo con mucha dificultad por la violencia de las sacudidas, hasta que todas ven como varios rayos incandescentes caen del remolino del bosque Everfree, el cual hace más fuertes las sacudidas, hasta que unos minutos después, la calma regresa, dejando un caos total en Ponyville, Pues gritos se escuchan y una que otra casa desplomada por el temblor.

— Por Ecuestria ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – pregunta una alterada Applejack pues nunca sintió un terremoto tan fuerte en su vida.

— Woohoo. ¿vieron cómo bailaba el suelo? - expresa Pinkie píe que no entiende la situación, más bien lo toma como algo divertido.

— Eso no fue normal, algo esta pasando – aclara Celestia algo alterada y nerviosa ya que no le gustan los terremotos.

— ¿Quién más vio los rayos? – pregunta Twilight más calmada, con un Spike agarrado bien de su lomo por el temor.

En un instante, una gran explosión en el bosque Everfree vuelve a sacudir Ecuestria, el cual lanza una potente onda expansiva, que destruye la mayoría de los vidrios en Ponyville hasta algunas en el imperio de cristal, causando más pánico de lo que había antes, dejando algunos heridos menores en el pueblo.

— Debemos ir a investigar – propone Luna, muy tranquila aún con el caos que hay y con algo de dificultad para oír.

— ¿Estas segura princesa? – pregunta Fluttershy, quien esta templado por el miedo que tiene.

— Luna tiene razón, algo cayó en el bosque y si Chrysalis lo toma, puede ser peligroso – aclara Celestia apoyando a su hermana.

— ¿Chicas están de acuerdo con ir? – pregunta Twilight levemente calmada, mientras procesa todo lo que está sucediendo.

Sin necesidad de respuesta, todas están de acuerdo, exceptuando a Fluttershy por el miedo, pero dejemos Ponyville y veamos que jodidos pasó en el bosque Everfree.

 **Cercanías de la colmena abandonada de Chrysalis, bosque Everfree:**

Destrucción total en un área de doscientos metros, mientras unas llamas consumen lentamente unos árboles y en el centro de esos doscientos metros, una bola azulada se encuentra emitiendo unas descargas que impactan a los árboles y el suelo, generando chispas

En el cielo, el remolino se está disolviendo, pero antes expulsa una mochila gris la cual cae en un sendero que se dirige a Ponyville.

 _( que coincidencia ¿no?_ )

La zona del impacto, ésta en medio de una gran cantidad de árboles, los cuáles tienen enredaderas bastante espinosas y unos árboles con madera negra y gris, alguno que otro arbusto de zarzamoras y bayas, mientras que la estática emitida por el domo azulado electrocuta a los animalitos que pasan por ese lugar, pero no es peligrosa para estos.

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Unas horas después de los terremotos y del impacto de los rayos en el bosque, en Ponyville aún siguen los nervios de los pobladores, al estar mucho más cerca del lugar del accidente, mientras las chicas ayudan a buscar heridos en algunas casas que habían colapsado por la violencia del terremoto, y uno que otro pony herido por los vidrios de la honda expansiva.

Celestia y Luna junto con Twilight han preparado un grupo de expedición, las cinco chicas que forman los elementos las acompañaran, igualmente que Twilight, pero Celestia se quedará en Canterlot para resolver otros asuntos reales importantes, mientras que Luna se quedará en el castillo de la amistad para ayudar en Ponyville mientras Twilight no se encuentre

— Muy bien cuidate – expresa Celestia preocupada por su ex-alumna.

— Tranquila princesa, nosotras tendremos cuidado – responde Twilight bastante feliz de volver a salir en una aventura.

— Lo sé Twilight, pero ambas sabemos que en ese bosque se encuentra Chrysalis y otros peligros – menciona Celestia muy preocupada.

— Princesa tranquila estas hablando con nosotras, podemos manejarlo – expresa Rainbow Dash mientras infla su pecho en señal de valentía.

Luna interrumpe la despedida extensa de Celestia y las chicas debido al tiempo.

— Disculpen pero ya deben irse o se les hará tarde – comenta Luna algo ansiosa por manejar un pueblo, aunque sea unas horas.

— Adiós Celestia…ADIÓS SPIKE – grita Twilight mientras todas las chicas se van hacía el bosque Everfree.

— ¿Estas ansiosa por manejar el pueblo no hermana? – pregunta Celestia feliz por su hermana.

— Claro que si hermana, por fin puedo remendar mis errores del pasado – expresa Luna algo nostalgia pero no lo muestra.

Celestia unos minutos después regresa a Canterlot, mientras las chicas ya están entrando al bosque Everfree, pero Fluttershy es cargada por Applejack ya que casi se escapa por el miedo u temor que le tiene al bosque, pues según los ponis es antinatural ya que los animales se cuidan solos, las plantas crecen solas y el clima se maneja sin interacción alguna

 **Zona del impacto, bosque Everfree:**

La zona no ha cambiado excepto que la esfera está más inflada aproximadamente tres veces la misma esfera que antes.

Treinta minutos después la esfera explota haciendo que varias descargas sean lanzadas en múltiples direcciones, dejando caer aún cambiante el cuál está inconsciente, mientras una agua aceitosa baja por todo su cuerpo

Cerca de los doscientos metros del impacto. por el miedo algunos lobos de madera evitan dicha zona, pues aún esas llamas arden con furia cómo si estas fueran infinitas y quieran devorar todo el bosque.

— ¡Que mierda! – grita Michael despertando con un gran susto además de estar desorientado, pero cuando intenta moverse a este le cuesta mucho más de lo normal.

— _\- con miedo -_ ¿Que diablos? P pe pero m mis manos – menciona con horror el cambiante ya que no tiene ni manos ni pies, si no unos cascos algo bastante extraño pues tienen perforaciones…

Michael aún tirado en el suelo, logra ver su mochila, el cual con suma dificultad se arrastra hasta ella ya que bueno, el aún no sabe caminar a cuatro patas y este le cuesta mucho. Michael de la mochila saca un espejo pequeño, del tamaño de un disco CD y este se mira, el cual casi se pone a llorar por lo que vio.

— ¿Que diablos me pasó? ¿Qué diablos soy? ¿Dónde mierdas estoy? – me pregunte muy molesto conmigo mismo.

Santa madre de Calcuta ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Dónde estoy? Shhh vale primero vamos a calmarnos un poco, no está tan grave

Michael es un cambiante, del tamaño de un pony terrestre, sus ojos son del mismo color que los demás un celeste claro, también tiene un cuerno con agujeros levemente doblado, tiene unas alas de insecto, su color un negro para su pelaje y en sus patas, tienen muchos agujeros, lo normal en un cambiante.

— Ahora si me jodió el universo…. – exprese aún muy asustado pues no se que soy ni donde

 _No se que diablos soy pero no puedo quedarme aquí… vale tocará caminar aleatoriamente_

 **Michael aún con miedo, intenta levantarse en el cuál después de fallar varias veces, logra ponerse de pie un rato después**

— Bien…ahora ¿cómo camino?, ¿cuál muevo primero? – se pregunta Michael mientras mueve la pata delantera izquierda, luego la trasera izquierda, después la delantera derecha y por último la trasera derecha y así continuó el ciclo.

 _Recuerda el ciclo… vamos no olvides._ _Lentamente Michael aún nervioso por obvias razones, da sus primeros pasos._ Luego de unas horas ( _digamos entre unas 2 horas_ ) ya sabe más o menos como caminar, pero le cuesta correr ya que se le enredaban las patas o los cascos...

— ¿Por qué soy así? – menciona Michael sentado observándo en el espejo, mientras intenta recordar como llegó al centro de un bosque.

Michael sigue observando su apariencia, mientras con su casco mantiene el espejo sujeto y con el otro se toca dos dientes sobresalidos, básicamente eran colmillos que le da un aspecto algo tierno

— Un segundo… - _ve su casco tomando el espejo_ \- esto viola las leyes de la física, matemática y la santa María – aclara Michael moviendo su casco a ver si enserio tenía agarrado el espejo, sin embargo este no se le cayó, cosa que confundió mucho más al humano.

 _Vamos cáete cosa del demonio, no puedes ser mejor que una mano._

Unos minutos después, Michael empieza a oír voces con sus orejas nuevas, el cuál con temor de que sea algo extraño y peligroso, toma su mochila mientras este guarda el espejo y después se la coloca y se oculta en unos arbustos, creando un camuflaje perfecto por su color negro.

— Chicas es por aquí, huele a fuego – se escucha una voz chillante a lo lejos.

— Pinkie ¿tu puedes oler el fuego? –

— ¿cómo huele el fuego? - dice una voz apenas audible.

Michael, ve cómo un grupo de seis ponys salen de unos árboles, mientras una pony rosa y una cían conversan, una morada se sorprende por el gran cráter y la zona devastada, pero no hay rastro de vida alguna en el lugar además de ellas y el recién cambiante.

— Chicas, busquen cualquier cosa, pero no se alejen y tengan cuidado – dice Twilight quien observa el fuego y se sorprende pues este no es caliente, si no frío

— Muy bien, yo iré con Fluttershy – menciona Rarity, quien acompañan a la pegaso a revisar los alrededores.

— Rainbow y Pinkie, busquen algún cambiante, puede sernos útil – indica Twilight dando las indicaciones correspondientes.

— Oki doki Loki – responde Pinkie mientras se iba con Rainbow saltando.

 **En el arbusto a 200 metros:**

— no me parezco en nada a esos ponys…y ¿Cómo diablos hablan?...muy bien creo que la morada dijo algo de cambiantes…posiblemente sea algo que cambia – dice Michael en voz alta, primer error fatal

— ¿Pinkie oíste algo hablar por aquí? – pregunta Rainbow mientras vuela y revisaba unos árboles.

— Creo que no, lo siento me distraje pensando en crear fiestas – responde la terrestre rosada, quien no revisa los arbustos, ella es el arbusto :v

— " _me he cagado en todo… mierda…ahora como quisiera ser una ardilla"_ – pensé mientras cerraba los ojos para esperar cuando me encontren

 _No vean el arbusto no lo vea, por amor de dios, no vean el arbusto._

Rainbow y Pinkie, se dan vuelta para observar el cráter, y en un arbusto de al lado de Rainbow quien revisa tranquila, brilla de un color verdoso por unos instantes, llamando la atención de la pegaso.

— ¿Wow qué pasa aquí? – dice Rainbow, la cual regresa a revisar el arbusto.

— ¿Encontraste algo? – pregunta Pinkie volcando una piedra y solo ve a unos gusanos chamuscados.

— Aah…no, solo una ardilla…creo que está muerta… espero que no la vea Fluttershy, ¿tiene los ojos cerrados o se está tapando los ojos con sus patas? No lo se, mejor sigamos buscando – explica Rainbow dejando el arbusto. – ven vámonos para allá – indica la Pegaso alejándose de los arbustos.

 **En el arbusto:**

Una ardilla con sus ojos cerrados luego de varios minutos abre uno de los ojos y luego ya el otro, para luego calmarse.

— Uff… gracias a dios no me encontraron – comenta Michael, mientras con su pata se limpia el sudor de su frente por los nervios, pero esta se siente más rara…más de lo normal.

 _Que más va a pasar joder._

— Soy una…Ardilla – dice Michael levemente asustado e inclusive casi se desmaya del susto.

— Un segundo…puedo andar así y esos ponys no lo sabrían…Excelente plan Michael – expresa el cambiante mucho mejor por lo que le pasó.

 **Continuará** :

Este es el primer capitulo del Fic, espero que les esté agradando la historia y si no les molesta pueden regalarme un comentario para saber su opinión acerca del fic, sin más les deseo éxito y pueden continuar con el otro capitulo

 **Agradecimientos especiales**

 _dikr1229: un agradecimiento especial ya que el proporciono la idea para la elaboración de esta nueva historia que espero les agrade, así mismo, el ayuda con pequeños cambios al fic._

 **Características de la actualización:**

 _Reestructuración masiva de la llegada de Michael para eliminar confusiones en los capítulos posteriores, así mismo, se corrigió algunas fallas ortográficas y gramaticales_ _También se eliminó el tiempo pasado y se cambió a presente, errores menores en los textos y mayor extensión del mismo. Cambios menores en el diálogo de los demás personajes._


	2. ¿Quien soy?

_Aquí tienen la segunda parte de este Fic, espero que les agrade mucho_

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Qué soy?**

Michael con leve temor ya que es antinatural ver a unos ponys, que puedan volar, y otros que usan unos cuernos e inclusive uno ( _a_ ) que tiene ambos, Michael se había convertido en una pequeña ardilla en medió del bosque Everfree, ya que una pegaso color cían y una pony terrestre rosada, están buscando a algún cambiante, cosa que este pensaba que lo buscaban a el, extrañamente el logra convertirse en una ardilla, pero no sabe como deshacerlo, sin embargo el aprovecha ese golpe de suerte y va a huir pasando desapercibido al frente de las ponys como una tierna, amigable e inofensiva ardilla

 _Es muy posible que pueda ser capturado incluso pueden matarme…_

— / _Debo de estar seguro si cruzo o no cruzo_ / – piensa la ardilla color nuez que es Michael oculto en unos arbustos

— Twilight encontré unas alforjas…son algo extrañas y no las entiendo – expresa una pony anaranjada quien recién va llegando

 _¡Uy! No la habrán o se van ha arrepentir_

— / _Son mis cosas_ / – piensa Michael con leve preocupación ya que podrían ver la identificación

— Applejack tráelas para acá, veremos que encontramos – dice una pony morada con un cuerno y alas

 _Bien la azul se llama Rainbow, la rosada Pinkie, la anaranjada Applejack y la morada se llama Twilight… ¿será plagio de crepúsculo? Vale no vuelvo a decir chistes… tan malos, son peores que los del libro de Auronplay_

 _Vale creo que me equivoqué de bolso y me traje el de Alexander... vale han sacado tres libros, uno de matemáticas, Estudios sociales y Bilogía, además de un pequeño revólver … ¿desdé cuándo Alexander tiene pistolas? Oh cierto yo tengo cuatro ocultas en la casa…_

— Wow que montón de libros – expresa Applejack al ver la cantidad de libros

— Esta alforja es una mina de oro – aclara Twilight muy feliz al ver tantos libros nuevos

— Mira este tiene un pony terrestre – dice Applejack tomando el libro de biología

—/ _espero que no sea un tabú… ¿Qué trae ese libro?_ / - piensa el cambiante viendo como las ponys revisaban todo el bolso

— ¿Oye esta cosa será un telescopio? – pregunta Twilight, quién toma el revolver y ve por la salida de la bala…

Espero que no sea mi culpa si se dispara

— / _se va a volar la cabeza por idiota_ …/ – aclara Michael preocupado viendo como la poni lila se apunta sola con el arma

— Twilight ten C…. – Applejack se pone muy colorada al pasar la siguiente hoja del libro y esta lo cierra algo ruborizada

— / _Esa pony estúpida se va a suicidar, debo hacer algo, soy responsable por traer esas cosas/_ – mencione ya que la poni lila manosea todo el revólver

 _No queda otra opción, voy a ir_

Michael se arriesga y sale corriendo como aquella ardilla pequeña, pero antes de entrar al hueco, este se transforma en aquel cambiante negro al desconcentrarse.

Applejack esta viendo el libro de estudios, por la cual está distraída, Twilight aún está resolviendo la duda sobre su telescopio, mientras las demás buscan algún cambiante, Michael a unos pasos de Twilight ya que ésta corriendo, Michael salta para quitarle el revolver, sin embargo, Twilight nota al cambiante la cuál se asusta y con su magia le dio vuelva al revolver y del susto presiono el gatillo por error…¡bang!

— Por las manzanas de mi abuela Smit Twilight ¿qué hiciste? – pregunta Applejack asustada por el estruendo, hasta que nota a la par de ella un cambiante que se revuelca del dolor en uno de sus muslos de la pata delantera, la cual tiene un agujero que le sale un poco de sangre verde…

— Yo solo me asusté, esa cosa casi me ataca – comenta una sorprendida Twilight

 _No mientas por favor, te salvé la vida_

— No seas tonta Arg , casi te matas tú sola – expresa Michael con mucho dolor y algo de miedo al estar conversando con las ponys

— Tú me querías matar, aparecisteis de la nada – expresa Twilight, dejando el arma a un lado

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Changeling? Twilight – pregunta Applejack, amarrando a Michael con una cuerda

¿Acaso me van a dejar herido?

— Oigan soy una persona no un objeto, además ocupó un médico…tú amiga puedo matarme – reprocha Michael quien recibió el balazo en su pata

— TÚ AYUDA, SI LOS DE TÚ ESPECIE SECUESTRAN PONI Y LES QUITAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y LUEGO LOS MATAN Y ME PIDES AYUDA MÉDICA! – grita una muy enojada poni lila con alas y cuerno

Esa poni debe relajarse más, creo que le puede petar una arteria

— Twilight cálmate, solo intenta hacerte enojar – menciona Applejack tranquilizando a la pony morada

 _Creo poder salir, voy a probar si me funciona transformarme en aquella ardilla, solo voy a concentrarme mucho a ver si me sale_

— ¿Qué crees que haces? – pregunta Twilight, atrapando al cambiante en una burbuja mágica

— Pues yéndome ¿Qué no vez? – Expresa con indiferencia Michael

— Nadie te dio permiso de ir te – aclara Applejack

 _Tras que le salvo la vida todavía me cobra la poni lila_

— Aaaa que dicha, esta morada me grita y me dispara y ¿ahora debo pedir permiso para irme cuando me quieren secuestrar? – aclaré molesto, cruzando los cascos adentro de la burbuja.

— A ti que te pasa, acaso te lavaron el cerebro – expresa Twilight desconociendo las palabras del Changeling.

— Twilight no encontramos ningún cambiante – _ve el de la burbuja_ \- Twilight ya encontramos un cambiante – indica Pinkie señalando a Michael adentro de la burbuja mágica.

— ¿No les hizo nada verdad? O lo muelo a golpes – menciona Rainbow chocando sus cascos en señal de una golpiza

Genial más ponis, sigan viniendo no hay ningún problema, hagamos una fiesta…

— Yo hacerles algo…si claro, mira como me dejó la morada, inclusive podría demandarla por abuso de fuerza – aclare señalando el disparo que aún brota algo de sangre verde – ya ven inclusive se me pudrió, sale algo verde…/ _que asco_ … /- mencione limpiado la herida con el otro casco

— Applejack ¿Twilight golpeó fuerte al Changeling? – pregunta Rainbow confundida por las palabras que dice

— No se, posiblemente que sí – responde Applejack igual de confundida que Rainbow

— Yo no le hice nada, el solo se lastimó – se defiende Twilight

 _Gracias por mentir poni, me siento de maravilla, odio cuando mienten, parecen mis padres…_

— Mentirá, yo solo te salve de tú curiosidad, ¿acaso sabes lo que tomaste y te apuntaste a la cara? – pregunta Michael refiriéndose al revolver

— Es un telescopio, algo antiguo y parece dañado - responde Twilight totalmente segura

 _Hora de huir, creo que ya se como, este cuerno debería pinchar la burbuja, se ve filoso, creo que mucho más que mi machete_

Las chicas escuchan como un sonido de globo explotando y ven al Changeling que ha escapado sin ningún problema

— Aquí abunda la ignorancia – aclara Michael mientas camina renqueando hacia la mochila

— Saben este Changeling es diferente a los demás – comenta Pinkie sorprendida por que se liberó de una burbuja mágica

Rainbow se le lanza y lo amarra de nuevo, mientras ella se le sienta encima.

— Eres raro, pero igual no te vas – aclara Rainbow

 _Y regresamos a lo mismo ¿Por qué no se van tranquilos a casa? Para poder ver como regreso a la mía_

— Genial primero me arrestan, luego me pierdo, me transformo en un bicho raro, los ponys ahora hablan y me quieren violar - exprese molesto, dejando de forcejear

— ¿Alto que? - _Rainbow se quita de encima de Michael_ \- Que asco, aquí nadie te violaría o tocaría… – expresa Rainbow con gran asco por lo que dice el cambiante

 _Tan feo me veo que ni siquiera me quieren para violarme… que tristeza_

— Vez entonces suéltenme, si no me quieren para eso, ni para secuestrarme, mínimo déjame curarme – aclare señalando la herida de bala.

— Rainbow déjalo que se curé…para que haga silencio de una vez– dice Twilight con algo de molestia al final

 _uy… la morada se enojó, soy bueno molestado a la gente o a los ponis, debería hacer bromas con ellos_

— Ustedes ponys son interesantes, algún día podría estudiarlos / _Para ver si me gano algún reconocimiento para restregárselo en la cara de mi madre…okey no_ / – mencione renqueando a la mochila

— Aaaa con que tú eres el puerco de ese libro, Rainbow dale una lección – aclara Applejack ruborizándose y molesta

— ¿Por qué? – pregunta Rainbow confundida con la petición de Applejack

 _No fue culpa mía, bueno en parte si por equivocarme de bolso, pero ni que no supieran leer la portada del bendito libro_

— En primera pony naranja, el libro claramente dice biología equina, okey ya entendí perdón mi error, si quieren se lo dejan yo ya pase el examen y no lo necesito – mencioné todo tranquilo, buscando algo en la mochila, pero Twilight noquea al Changeling

— _-algo roja-_ cambiante pervertido! – expresa Twilight muy sonrojada por como lo dijo

— Saben miles de Changelings y nos toco al más idiota de todos – menciona Rainbow algo roja al ver el libro y sin que nadie lo noté, está lo guarda en su alforja… ;)

— Chicas, ahí vienen Fluttershy y Rarity – señala Pinkie a las chicas bajando a la zona de impacto

— Twilight, será mejor regresar, acabamos de ver aún grupo de Changelings, vienen para acá y son demasiados – aclara Rarity muy preocupada

— Si, se ven muy violentos – comenta Fluttershy temerosa

— Bien, tenemos a uno, Applejack, Rainbow recojan todas las cosas y yo llevo al Changeling – aclara Twilight tomando al cambiante inconsciente con su magia.

Durante un par de horas de gran caminata, las chicas regresan al castillo, evitando los lobos de madera, además de los cambiantes rezagados que quedaron por Poniville, no fue ahí que rondando a las seis de la noche, por fin las chicas habían logrado regresar a sus casas, mientras Twilight encierra a Michael en una jaula al frente del mapa Cutie para vigilarlo más de cerca

— Muy bien chicas, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ese tonto? – dice Applejack señalando a Michael el cuál ya había despertado

 _Y es así como uno termina comiéndolos en una hamburguesa, en tacos y muchas otras cosas… uf que rico sería un bistec_

— Oye puede que tenga defectos pero eso no quiere decir que sea tonto, yegua – Responde muy molesto el cambiante

— A mi no me parece violento o que sea malo – comenta Fluttershy muy tranquila

— - _se acerca donde Michael_ – además ¿tú de dónde vienes? – pregunta la Alicornio mientras mira al cambiante

Ahora que lo pienso no se como llegué aquí, tal ves morí o algo me trajo, de cualquier modo no lo recuerdo

—No recuerdo como llegué aquí, solo tengo extractos muy borrosos – menciona Michael recordando un poco

— Twilight y ¿si es un nuevo método de infiltración? – pregunta la pony naranja algo preocupada por la seguridad de sus amigas

— lo dudo, si fuera un plan de infiltración, alguna de nosotras se sentiría débil si el nos adsorbe las emociones – responde la Alicornio un poco insegura

— disculpen ¿no tienen algo para comer? Es que me dio hambre – pregunta Michael mientras su estómago suena algo fuerte, el cual se avergüenza un poco.

Las chicas se sorprenden por las palabras del cambiante, al pedir algo de comer, pues los Changelings se alimentan de los sentimientos que hay en el aire

— Twilight ¿no se te pasó el casco cuándo le pegaste? – pregunta el dragón sin creer lo que dijo el Changeling.

— no creó, digo solo tenía el telescopio – responde la Alicornio igual de confundida que las demás.

 _Dios dame paz, sigue está y su telescopio ¿aquí no existen las pistolas o qué?_

— bueno Twilight, déjame aclarar que lo que tomaste no es un telescopio, es un arma de fuego, si te hubieras disparado habrías muerto al instante, yo te salve la vida e inclusive pude morir, - _señalando la herida de mi pata delantera izquierda_ – esto es lo que hace el arma – explica Michael bastante molesto con la pony morada por no comprender bien

— ¡oye! así no le hables a una princesa Changeling – se queja la unicornio blanca

 _Puede ser hasta reina del tiempo y espacio y a mi me la suda, de todos modos no soy fan de convivir con princesitas_

— ¿disculpa? No importa que sea la reina del multiverso, yo le hablo a quien sea, como sea a quien yo quiera – respondí con gran molestia a la unicornio blanca.

— Wow sabes Changeling me empiezas a caer bien – menciona Rainbow Dash

— Muy bien todas tranquilas, ahora ¿cómo alimentamos al cambiante? – pregunta la Alicornio morada sin saber que hacer

 _Ustedes no entenderán pero me estoy partiendo del hambre, eso me pasa por no desayunar bien_

— Podrían ir a la cocina y bueno cocinar algo ¿no?, para eso sirve esa habitación – mencione sin poder creer lo que la pony dice

— Los Changeling no se alimentan así tonto, ellos se alimentan de sentimientos – expresa Rarity con algo de cólera por como habla el cambiante

— Oh, será por eso es que veo unas auras alrededor de ustedes, ¿alguien ocupa que le quite los sentimientos? O bueno que me explique ¿cómo se hace? – pregunta el cambiante ya que no tenía idea de como se hace o se extraen los sentimientos

—¿Cómo posible que no sepas comer? Que clase de Changeling no sabe como comer, Twilight mejor déjalo perdido en medio bosque Everfree – aclara Applejack impresionada con las palabras del cambiante

— Chicas no deben molestarse, no ven que el pobre no sabe como ser un Changeling, quizás por eso estaba perdido en el bosque Everfree – menciona la pony color crema, quien solo escucha las declaraciones de sus amigas

 _Que alguien le de un abrazo a la poni crema, la amo, punto para mi, alguien me entendió_

— Gracias pequeña pony - _se sienta -_ ven alguien me apoya, yo que culpa tengo que ustedes me secuestren – aclare ya aburrido en la jaula.

— Ahg por favor, ninguna de las chicas te ha secuestrado, solo porqué te haces la víctima ya vas a salir de la jaula – critica un dragón morado algo molesto quien se cruza de brazos

 _Ese tal Spike no me agrada mucho_

— - mira fijamente al dragón – jmm sabes noté algo sobre tus sentimientos, son más extraños…oh no me digas que tú…oh si, pobre pequeña lagartija…estas enamorado…que bonito... – _se vuelve serio_ – ni te hagas ilusiones lagartija eso solo rompe corazones – exprese molesto cruzando mis cascos negros

— ¡oye! No le rompas el corazón, solo es un bebé – se queja la pony morada quién alza al dragón como si fuera un bebé

La unicornio blanca se nota algo nerviosa, pero nadie lo nota excepto un Changeling que era un humano y ahora está atrapado

— Wow espera…tú la blanca mírame – habla el Changeling quien insiste en llamar a Rarity

Todos vuelven a ver a Rarity quien se notaba nerviosa, hasta que por fin ella ve a Michael.

— - _algo nerviosa y sudando un poco_ \- ¿Qué quieres sucio Changeling? – pregunta la unicornio blanca

 _Querías buscarle los tres pies al gato, pues aquí están_

— - _con cara de hipócrita_ \- con que sucio…veo que tú aura igual es algo extraña mucho más diferente de las demás…así es ya no tienes tu pudor…lo perdiste y fue hace poco -cada palabra pone nerviosa a Rarity- ¿Pero con quién?... ¿Quieren que se los diga? – pregunta el cambiante ya que tiene a todas en sus cascos

— un segundo, chicas no ven que quiere distraernos para poder escapar – aclara Applejack Algo molesta por lo manipulador que es el Changeling

— Ah si, bueno ¿Cómo te llamas? Bueno si tienes nombre – pregunta la pony morada

— - _se pone de pie_ – bien les digo mi nombre si se presenta y dicen que son… es que no se – propone el cambiante un tranquilo

— Está bien, yo comienzo, mi nombre es Pinkie Diane píe, pero me puedes llamar Pinkie píe, soy una pony de tierra y me encaaaaantan las fiestas…¿A ti te gustan? – dice la pony rosada en menos de tres segundos, algo que dejó sorprendido a Michael excepto las chicas

— Bueno supongo que esta bien… yo soy Twilight Sparkle, soy de la especie Alicornio y soy la princesa de la amistad – dijo la Alicornio lila

 _La amistad es magia, Jajajaja ¿Qué vas hacer con eso? – voz de mujer - Muchas cosas_

Twilight vuelve a ver al Changeling muy molesta ya que notó que este se está riendo

— - _lo encara entre los barrotes_ \- ¿Quieres contar el chiste? – pregunta la Alicornio lila molesta

— _\- algo nervioso –_ no, no, lo siento es algo muy gracioso que recordé, pero mejor continúen " _para ver si salimos de esto"_ – miente el Changeling con la intención de terminar rápido

— yo soy la mejor voladora de toda…Rainbow Dash, soy la primera en hacer la rainbowplosición sónica - _es interrumpida-_

— yo soy Applejack…trabajo en Sweet Acres Apples, en ese lugar se cultivan las mejores manzanas que podrás probar en toda Ecuestria — explica Applejack bastante segura de si misma

— Soy Rarity, mi trabajo es ser modista… - menciona la unicornio blanca

 _Modistas se creen el centro de atención, espero que aquí no sea así, o me veré obligado… nah que haga lo que quiera, de todos modos ni me interesa la moda_

—S soy flu Fluttershy, yo s solo cu cuido animales – expresa la pegaso color crema, mientras se cubre la cara con su cola

 _Uf… tenemos a alguien temerosa, se parece a Silvia…nop una comparación demasiado arriesgada y peligrosa_

— Tranquila no te haré nada…yo soy…¿Ah?...de hecho ahora no recuerdo mucho… - menciona Michael con tristeza

— Tranquilo debe ser los efectos de la golpiza que te dio Twilight – menciona el dragón, molestando algo a Michael

— Spike ¿qué te he dicho? Yo no lo golpie, nadie lo toco excepto Applejack y Rainbow – aclara la Alicornio morada

— ¿No será mejor que llamemos a Celestia para interrogar al Changeling? – pregunta la modista

— No es necesario, mira esta atrapado y no puede salir… - _ve que el cambiante se lame el casco_ – Oye deja de lamerte el casco – dice la granjera con asco

 _Acabo de descubrir que mi saliva puede curar, es un cliché pero al menos podré curarme la pata que me hirió Twilight_

— _\- se deja de lamer la pata herida –_ Perdón es que mi saliva cura, miren ya no tengo un hoyo — Aclara el Changeling

— Eso es mentirá, tienes por todooooossss lados, vez aquí, aquí, aquí y ahí – señala la terrestre rosada todos los hoyos del cambiante

 _Joder con la rosada, pero tiene razón, parece que me han disparado con bolas de cinco centímetros en mis patas_

— Bueno es mejor ir ha descansar, chicas buenas noches , y tengan cuidado cuándo salen – advierte la pony morada

Sin negarse, las chicas se retiran del castillo, excepto Twilight y el dragón morado que es el asistente de la Alicornio, dejando a Michael solo en la sala del mapa Cutie.

 _Nunca dejen ha alguien sin vigilar, puede escapar ponies, eso es básico cuando capturan a alguien, muy bien hora de ser pequeño_ _Me transforme de nuevo en esa pequeña ardilla, creo saber mejor como funcionan las transformaciones y gracias a eso pude salir sin problemas de la jaula, gracias Twilight por ser descuidada_

— / _escapé de la jaula…ahora mí bolso debe tener algo de información de mi pasado/_ – piensa el humano changeling

Michael busca alrededor del lugar hasta que logra encontrar una billetera que seguramente se le cayó al dragón cuando se fue con las cosas, este changeling lo levanta y habré la billetera y encuentra una cédula…

 **Michael Fernández Mora** **Nacionalidad** : Costarricense

 **Fecha de nacimiento:** _9/11/1993_

 _Vale apenas vi la cédula, me ataca un gran dolor de cabeza, fue el peor sentimiento que alguien pueda tener, pero al menos empecé a recordar_

 **Flashback:**

Michael pon atención a la clase o te mandaré a la dirección…

 **En otro lugar**

 _Michael es requerido por la fuerza pública debido al ser el único testigo de un fraude de ciento cincuenta mil millones de colones, si usted tiene información puede llamar al 800 OIJ_ _ **En otro lugar**_

—¡Alto, no te nuevas!, Queda detenido por fraude –

—Vamos Frank no puedes hacerme esto de nuevo

—Lo lamento Michael, no son cosas mías

 **Fin del flashback**

—¡Aaaghh! – _se tapa el hocico_ – / _¿por qué! ¿Mis manos jo puta dónde están!, ¿maldita sea que pasó?/_ – pensé entrando en pánico, pero estoy solo y a oscuras, pero puedo ver bien

 _Lo sentimos en este momento el cerebro no está disponible, por favor intente más tarde – Biiip -_

— / _Respira...lentamente y vamos a calmarnos, pensemos un momento… me arrestaron, me convertí en algo que no se que es, me atrapan ponys parlantes y ahora ¿Qué soy?_ / – pensé en mi interior aún con gran pánico

— - _comienza a caminar de un lado al otro –_ / _bien, bien, bien, soy un pony mosca o como me llaman un changeling, puedo convertirme solo en ardilla…no puedo volar y tengo hambre_ /– pensé asimilando toda la información que puedo recordar y que necesito

 _¡Un cambiante come sentimientos!_

— /¡ _Eso es! Para poder comer debo absorber sentimientos…pero ¿de quién_?/ – aclare en mi mente ya que estoy solo

 _Vale lentamente camino sin hacer ruido por donde Twilight se fue, se que si ella se da cuenta algo malo me va a suceder, ¡pero tengo hambre! Y no es mi culpa que no pueda comer cosas solidas_

— / _Me van a pegar si esta se da cuenta_ / – pensé observando las auras rosadas que supongo que son los sentimientos u el amor…

— No princesa Celestia yo lo haré no se preocupe – expresa Twilight dormida mientras se da vuelta en la cama

— _Ugh… "mierda esta ya horita se despierta_ " - susurré algo nervioso

 _Caminé para acercarme a Twilight, pero cada vez que intento algo, más complicado se vuelve todo_

— /¿ _Cómo se hace para comer_?/ – pensé al frente de la Alicornio morada, donde ya el aura rosada la tengo en la cara

 _Muy bien, debería funcionar si adsorbo como si fuera una sopa_ _Ah, si funcionó como predije y es la forma más extraña que he comido en toda mi vida_

— / _Que cosa más rara, solo comí aire y ya estoy lleno_ /– pensé retirándome lentamente del cuarto, hasta que salí sin ningún problema.

 _La próxima vez, debo ser más rápido, casi no me quedó tiempo para dormir un poco, supongo que debería aprovechar lo que queda de esta noche_

— Uf... unas ocho horas adivinando como comer con este cuerpo - mencione ya que no sabía mucho de ser lo que sea que soy.

 _Ja Que Twilight ni piense que regresaré a la jaula, que me busque si quiere verme, como si les importara si duermo bien… ponis maleducados_

 **8am:**

— ¡Twilight el Changeling a escapado! – grita Spike preocupado, por la seguridad y el peligro que trae ese cambiante.

Entra Twilight rápidamente

— ¿Qué? pero esa jaula es aprueba de Changeling "bueno para los normales" – comenta Twilight sorprendida de que este huyera

— Tú lo dijiste, para Changelings normales, el que teníamos no es normal – aclara Spike algo molesto pero no para discutir

 _En cerio que no pueden dejar aún pobre hombre descansar, después de haber sufrido un accidente de auto_

— Oigan ustedes dos se pueden callar, hay gente que quiere dormir aún – expresé asomando la cabeza debajo del mapa, algo molesto por el ruido y con mucho sueño por la noche tan rara

— ¿Pero qué?...pensé que habías huido – menciona Twilight sin comprender nada del cambiante

— ¿Por qué debería? Aquí me dan todo lo que quiero, comida, asiló y baño con una vida así quien quiere irse – exprese mientras salgo debajo de la mesa

— Ya veremos cuando llegue Celestia, así que ve preparando tú tumba – exclama Spike cruzando los brazos

Ya van dos de tres Spike

— Ja lo dice la lagartija que no puede conquistar a una pony blanca – le dije pero no enojado si no para molestar

— Oye, no le hables así a mi asistente – se queja Twilight

La puerta se abre dejando ver a Fluttershy que entra a la puerta algo tímida ya que la pegaso es así

— Hola Twilight y Changeling – saluda Fluttershy amablemente

— Saben Changeling es un nombre algo extraño pero aplica a lo que puedo hacer, por si acaso me refiero a cambiar de formas – expliqué tranquilo, pero sin decir mi nombre real.

— Ah sí... bueno Twilight unos guardias dicen que ya se retiran de Poniville, ellos me dijeron que ayer encontraron la colmena de Chrysalis pero está abandonada, según Shinnig Armor, no hay peligro ya – le dice la pegaso color crema a la Alicornio morada

— Pero es peligroso, no podemos bajar la guardia, ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? – expresa preocupada Twilight

— Bueno el me dijo que viene Celestia en la tarde – menciona Fluttershy

— ¡Twilight el Changeling me esta imitando! – dicen dos molestos dragones, lo cual confundió a Twilight de quien es el real

— Oye deja de imitarme…deja de hacer eso…quieres pelear entonces – expresan ambos dragones morados

— ¿Pero quién es cuál? – pregunta Twilight confundida apuntó de aplicar un hechizo de detección de cambiantes

— Obviamente que es el – ambos dragones lo dicen mientras se señalan…

— Twilight Spike es el de la derecha, y el Changeling el de la izquierda – comenta Fluttershy quien adivina el Spike correcto

 _Debería dejar de gastar energía, cada vez que me trasformo me da más hambre_

— Excelente mi amiga pegaso, adivinaste pero arruinaste el juego – mencione tranquilo

— Oh lo siento señor Changeling – se disculpa Fluttershy

— Alto ¿desde cuándo ya puedes transformarte en algo difícil? – menciona Twilight con ganas de estudiar a un cambiante

— Bueno, no sé, tal vez desde anoche – mencione mientras me siento

— Pero si apenas podías imitar a una ardilla y ya imitas a un dragón – menciona Twilight aún sin captar

— Bien joder, anoche te comí tus sentimientos, tenía hambre, lo siento – le dije algo molesto por la insistencia de la Alicornio

— ¿Te comiste los sentimientos de Twilight? – pregunta Fluttershy tímida por el cambiante

— Yo que sé, aún los veo intactos – le dije observando ya que el aura rosa que rodea la Alicornio sigue como si nada hubiera pasado en la noche

— ¿Qué? Pero si un cambiante las come no debe seguir ahí – expresa Spike algo extrañado

— Lo se Spike, sabes Changeling creo que debería estudiarte – menciona Twilight con la intención de realizar procedimientos científicos peligrosos y posiblemente letales…

 _ **Advertencia:** si Twilight me obliga a ser rata de laboratorio es muy posible que tu corazón termine en tu estomago, el cerebro en el corazón y que respires por los ojos_

— Oh no, ya se adonde va esto, ni lo pienses no seré rata de laboratorio – exclamé negándome a la petición de la Alicornio morada.

— No es una petición es una afirmación – menciona Spike el cual se va del mapa antes de que Michael lo persiga

— No es en serio verdad ¿Twilight? – pregunté algo preocupado y nervioso ya que odio las agujas

— Solo no escapes Changeling – responde Twilight quien se retira del mapa

— ¡Hijos de su madre! / _Ahora que hago, si me quedo me punzan y si me voy me encierran_ / – pensé con mucha preocupación ya que no quiero ser sujeto de pruebas.

 _Aprovechemos que se fueron y me dejaron libre, iniciando escape dos punto cero, ahora con más poder que nunca…_ _Okey debería dejar de decir eso como idiota, mejor me voy_ _Seguí avanzando por el pasillo y pude ver otra Alicornio, solo que esta es blanca y más grande y tiene accesorios de oro puro_

— Buenas tardes señorita – salude tranquilamente mientras paso al frente de la Alicornio, pero esta me atrapa con su magia

— Oye alto espera, Tú eres un Changeling hijo de Chrysalis – menciona Celestia algo molesta

 _Has fallado tu misión de escapar_

— ¿Hijo de quién? Discúlpeme señorita, no soy fan de su música, pero yo no soy hijo de esa persona, pony, o lo que sea que soy – exprese algo inconforme con la pony blanca

— Eres raro, - _me suelta de su magia_ \- ¿Cómo te llamas Changeling? – pregunta Celestia

— Soy Michael mucho gusto – respondí mientras saludaba con el casco, cosa que la confundió y le molesto

— - _con algo de asco_ – Ah, mucho gusto…soy Celestia princesa de Ecuestria y muevo el sol – aclara la Alicornio blanca

Diablos más princesas para huir, seguramente me llevará con Twilight

— - muy nervioso – / _oh no, ya me va a pegar_ / por favor no le diga a Twilight que intenté escapar o capas de que me manda a un lugar raro – exprese con algo de temor por mi vida y seguridad.

— / _Un cambiante pedir algo…será mejor estudiar a este changeling a ver si es espía_ / – piensa Celestia

— Un segundo, si eres princesa porque no tienes corona … - _la mira con más detalle_ – supongo que algo debió pasar y se le olvido la corona – exprese en modo sabiondo

— Correcto, tú raza ha estado robando el amor de mis ponys – dice una molesta Celestia

— Ya estoy muy molesto de esto, no pueden dejar se ser Xenofóbicos y racistas, ya estoy hasta la mierda! De que digan que por mi raza que por esto y que el otro, acaso no entiende que solo intentamos sobrevivir como todos ustedes – le grite molesto a Celestia

— Tú tienes un buen punto a favor ¿acaso eres un ¿representante? – pregunta Celestia la cual se sienta

— No que yo sepa, solo estoy cansado de que me digan que mi raza hizo esto, que el otro y que haya ¿Me entiendes? – expresa Michael un poco molesto

— No se de donde vienes – se levanta – y si me disculpas debo hablar con Twilight así que no intentes escapar – aclara Celestia entrando donde el mapa cutie

 _Que tonta me ha dejado libre y con la puerta abierta :3_

— Como quisiera que alguien me entendiera – dije solo sentado en el pasillo

— Yo te entiendo – menciona una voz de la nada

 _Wow aquí también hay espíritus o ya me volví loco_

— ¿Hola?...hay alguien aquí – dije con algo de miedo ya que estoy solo

— Así es – vuelve a decir la voz

Un remolino verde se genera y aparece Chrysalis la reina cambiante, solo que Michael no la conoce

— Oh ya…me habías asustado – exprese ya más calmado, observando el nuevo pony que esta frente de mí

— ¿Supongo que te atraparon aquí? ¿Pero de cuál colmena vienes? – pregunta Chrysalis con Michael.

— No me atraparon aquí… y lo siento no entendí la segunda pregunta – respondí algo sorprendido al ver otra cosa mucho más raro que ponys parlantes y de colores

— ¿Quieres salir de este lugar extraño? Changeling – pregunta Chrysalis sin mostrar expresión alguna

— Claro porque no – mencione levantándome del lugar donde estaba sentado

 _La extraña poni me toma de uno de mis cascos…oh ella está tan cálida -cof – cof Bueno y su cuerno se ilumina de un color verde fluorescente y antes de desaparecer pude ver a Twilight llegar con Celestia_

— Te lo advertí Twilight, ningún cambiante es bueno, era un espía – aclara Celestia algo molesta con su Ex alumna

— _\- triste y con las orejas caídas –_ lo siento, pensé que era diferente – expresa Twilight con tristeza y arrepentimiento de su error que cometió.

— Ahora no nos queda otra opción que hacer otra revisión exhaustiva de los habitantes – indica Celestia yéndose del castillo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

 **Cinco minutos antes:**

Celestia entra a la habitación en la que Twilight la espera para conversar acerca de que acciones van a tomar con Michael o el changeling como son llamados popularmente en Ecuestria.

— Hola Twilight, muy bien ¿para qué me llamaste? – pregunta Celestia sentándose en la silla de Rainbow.

— Hola princesa, no se si ya está al tanto pero hace un día las chicas y yo fuimos al bosque Everfree para revisar aquella extraña explosión y encontramos un changeling, este es muy extraño ya que no sabe como comer o ser un cambiante – explica la Alicornio morada quien es escuchada por la princesa del sol.

— Sabes Twilight cuando entre pude ver al cambiante, igualmente puede estar fingiendo para emboscarnos y robarnos nuestro amor, tú sabes muy bien de la situación tan tensa que aqueja a los ponys por culpa de Chrysalis – aclara Celestia sin ninguna emoción en su rostro blanco

— Solo quería pedir que me dejes estudiar a ese cambiante, eso si bajo la seguridad de unos guardias – pide Twilight con mucha emoción ya que podría ser la primera en estudiar a esa extraña raza del bosque Everfree.

— No lo voy a permitir Twilight, Chrysalis puede verlo como un acto de guerra y puede atacar Poniville, tu sabes lo que pasó en la boda de tú hermano – menciona Celestia rechazando la petición de la Alicornio, aún si ella es princesa

— Pero podríamos obtener un tratado de paz, para evitar más muertes – reprocha Twilight algo molesta, pero Twilight se da cuenta de que Celestia no le presta atención

— ¿Sientes esa magia extraña? – pregunta Celestia sintiendo con su cuerno el aumento de magia

— Lo empecé a notar hace unos momentos – menciona Twilight

— ¿Dónde está el Changeling? – pregunta Celestia ya levemente preocupada

— Está en el pasillo de afuera….oh no! – expresa Twilight al saber de su error.

Celestia y Twilight galopan a la puerta y cuando llegan abren la puerta para salir del castillo y solo vieron un humo verde en el aire

— Te lo advertí Twilight, ningún cambiante es bueno, era un espía – aclara Celestia algo molesta con su Ex alumna

— - _triste y con las orejas caídas_ – lo siento, pensé que era diferente – expresa Twilight con tristeza y arrepentimiento de su error cometido.

— Ahora no nos queda otra opción que hacer otra revisión exhaustiva de los habitantes – indica Celestia yéndose del castillo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

 **Continuará…**

Eeen fin, que les pareció el ¿capítulo?, no olviden dejar su comentario y si quieren pueden continuar con el próxima capitulo, un abrazo y nos leemos después : )

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _dikr1229: un agradecimiento especial ya que el proporciono la idea para la elaboración de esta nueva historia que espero les agrade._

 **En el siguiente capítulo:**

Michael conocerá el problema que aqueja a la sociedad cambiante, el cual le toca el corazón y siente mucha lastima en la situación en que están los cambiantes, por el otro lado, Chrysalis decide enseñarle a Michael cómo transformarse en otras cosas, pero ella no sabe de su secreto, de donde proviene y quién es en realidad

 **Arreglos:**

 _Restructuración del capitulo completo debido por los cambiamos en el capítulo 1, así mismo errores menores de los diálogos_

 _Agregado primera persona con la intención de reducir la tercera persona ( No se eliminará completamente la 3era persona )_

 _Muchos errores ortográficos corregidos, para una mejor experiencia de lectura_ _Mejoras en los diálogos y estética general_


	3. Oscura salvación

" susurrando "

/pensamientos/

 **Capítulo 3: oscura salvación**

En el bosques Everfree ya en la tarde aproximadamente, a varios kilómetros de Poniville, una nueva colmena se está levantado, mientras cientos de Changelings trabajan para poder terminar su nuevo hogar

Un humo verde aparece en la entrada de la colmena dejando ver a Chrysalis y a Michael aparecer mediante el uso de magia

— Muy bien hijo mío, está es la nueva colmena – menciona Chrysalis, señalando la entrada subterránea a un agujero en la tierra, con partes de madera y piedra caliza en ciertas partes

— ¿Por qué es un hueco en la tierra? – pregunta Michael sin ningún respeto, debido a que este es humano y no un cambiante

— Debemos vivir debajo de la tierra por los ponis, ellos nos han hecho mucho daño en los últimos días y es la única forma para poder defendernos si nos atacan – explica Chrysalis golpeando en varias ocasiones el suelo con su casco, en señal de enojo pero por los ponis

— Interesante, en mis veintitrés años de vivir jamás vi conflictos de otras especies y menos una tan grave – Expresa Michael, algo sorprendido por las declaraciones de Chrysalis

— ¿Tienes veintitrés años? Un cambiante tarda seis meces en eclosionar y luego de tres meces ya puede aparearse, jamás he visto uno que pueda sobrevivir tantos años - aclara algo confundida Chrysalis y a su ves muy sorprendida

— - _nervioso_ \- Aaaa que cosas ¿no? Así es la vida llena de sorpresas – expresa el cambiante aún sin comprender lo que Chrysalis le dijo

 _¡Rayos! Creo que la he cagado, ese es el problema cuando no sabes lo que eres… o como serlo, espero que no me meta en problemas como en la tierra_

— ¡Un segundo! ¡tú eres esa cosa que vino de los rayos de luz! – expresa Chrysalis sorprendida y con miedo pues no sabe que es lo que trabajo a la colmena.

— Bueno sí, pero tranquila no les haré daño, / _De todos modos no tengo conque y no ganaría nada…_ /– exprese tranquilamente pero aún así Chrysalis mantiene la distancia entre Michael y ella

— ¿Nos vas ha ayudar a derrotar a los ponys o te vas a burlar de nuestra situación? – pregunta Chrysalis preparada para defenderse si Michael la ataca

— No creo que me hayas traído para burlarme, pero viendo la situación en que ustedes están viviendo, puedo tratar de ayudarles en lo que pueda – aclara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el cambiante quien tiene un plan, bastante arriesgado pero quiere ayudar

— No creo que lo logres, tú no eres de este planeta ¿cómo puedes ayudar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlos? – pregunta Chrysalis aún en contra de que Michael les ayude con los ponis, pues quiere mantener el honor de su raza en ves de pedir ayuda extranjera

— ¿Quieres seguir huyendo? ¿Quieres huir de la realidad? ¿Crees que sentarte en tú trono Chrysalis evitará que maten a más cambiantes? ¿Quieres seguir viviendo así y decirles a los demás que todo está bien cuando sabes que todo se fue a la mierda? SAL DE ESA MALDITA BURBUJA Y MIRA A TÚ ALREDEDOR, estamos en un maldito bosque extremadamente peligroso y solo quieres ignorar tu alrededor – le grita con furia y cólera Michael a Chrysalis mientras señala el bosque Everfree detrás de el

— Nada está bien y yo lo sé, he vivido con muchos problemas en mí planeta por situaciones estúpidas ¿Ahora quieres aceptar mí ayuda o prefieres quedarte oculta hasta que te encuentren? – pregunta ya más calmado el cambiante

— ¿No nos harás daño verdad? – pregunta insegura Chrysalis mientras asimila lo que dijo el extraño Changeling

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No ganaría nada hacerles daño solo porque si, ahora Chrysalis ¿aceptas ayudar a tus súbditos y salvarlos de los ponis? -pregunte a la reina Changeling quien se lo piensa bastante

— Está bien…pero quiero oír tu plan – aclara la cambiante pues no conoce nada de lo que Michael va ha realizar

— Antes de eso ocupo que me enseñes a transformarme, defenderme y atacar… – mencioné algo avergonzado lo cual provoca que Chrysalis se me queda viendo impresionada…

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

— ¡Arh! chicas ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida de confiar en un Changeling? – expresa Twilight triste y molesta por culpa de Michael

— Tranquila Twilight, todo está bien, pero el no solo te engaño a ti si no a todas – aclara Rarity

— Jamás pensé que el llamaría a Chrysalis – susurra Fluttershy sin que nadie escuche

— ¿Pero cómo logró escapar? – pregunta Rainbow, quien no entiende como escapó Michael ya que estaba en una jaula sin vigilancia

— Se transformó en una ardilla y luego Chrysalis se lo llevó por el pasillo – menciona Spike sentado a la par de Twilight bastante tranquilo aún con los problemas

— Te lo dijimos Twilight, debimos encerrarlo, vigilarlo y esperar a Celestia – aclara Rainbow quien no conoce nada del cambiante que escapó de su castillo

— Yo aún creo que es bueno, tal vez solo fue a dar un paseo – comenta Fluttershy, la cual confía aún en el cambiante

— Oh terrón de azúcar, que no te engañe un Changeling, ellos nunca van a ser buenos – aclara Rarity

— ¿Shinnig Armor sabe del problema? – pregunta Pinkie pie

— Algo así, va a enviar un escuadrón de guardias por petición de Celestia – responde Twilight quien sigue triste

— / _Espero qué Fluttershy tenga razón_ / – piensa Spike en su mente

Las chicas continúan hablando del Changeling, además de los problemas que este está causando

 **La colmena en el bosque Everfree:**

Chrysalis le explicó a Michael como transformarse en muchas cosas, sin embargo, el humano no logra aún dominar completamente los hechizos ni las transformaciones, pero ya puede mantener por más tiempo lo que imita

Ambos Changelings están dentro de la colmena, un gran nido de madera subterránea improvisado en el bosque Everfree. En una habitación grande sin ningún mueble o objetos, que más adelanté será el cuarto privado de la reina Chrysalis

— Una transformación requiere mucha concentración y práctica – explica Chrysalis ya agotada por enseñarle a Michael ha transformarse

— Si ya lo había notado ¿Estás de acuerdo con mi plan? – le pregunte a Chrysalis quien se sienta para recuperarse

— Aún pienso que es arriesgado secuestrar a una princesa pero veo que tienes un plan bastante elaborado – menciona la reina cambiante aún mostrando resistencia al plan de Michael pero ella no se va ha entrometer en el plan

— Sé que es arriesgado secuestrar a alguien y más si es una princesa, pero sabes que si más esperamos, más cambiante morirán por el ejército de Celestia – aclaré descansando ya que literalmente me duelen los huesos por tanta transformaciones

— Tú tienes toda la razón pero ¿Estás seguro que quieres que te regrese? Sabes que te pueden matar si te vieron conmigo y más si hablamos los dos – expresa Chrysalis algo preocupada de perder un poco de ayuda extra para poder sobrevivir e intentar conseguir la paz

— Es parte del plan, yo me infiltraré al castillo solo enséñame tele transportarme y lo demás yo lo haré – le dije a Chrysalis la cuál cambian su rostro a uno serio pero a la ves se le marcas una sonrisa en su cara

— Solo las Changelings hembras pueden usar ese hechizo, tú debes saber volar querido Michael, tú cuerno solo es para transformarte, defenderte y atacar – explica Chrysalis con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que nunca le sucedió algo así con un cambiante

— - _incomodo-_ Vale, está bien, iré volando, así nadie me verá llegar, además podré practicar un poco el vuelo…/ _Pss ni quería usar el hechizo…_ / - menciona Michael agitando un poco sus alas

— Está bien ten cuidado…extraño Changeling, espero que tú plan resulte o no sobreviviremos la próxima década- expresa Chrysalis viendo como el cambiante sale de su habitación

 _Me he puesto sobre mi lomo mucha responsabilidad, ahora tengo que arreglar un tratado de paz entre dos especies que no conozco y eso me asusta. Yo no soy un político y no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer pero Chrysalis confía en mi y me tocó el corazón, nadie ha confiado tanto como esa cambiante y por eso haré lo que pueda por lograr traer paz entre esas dos especies… solo espero que no muera en el intento, claro esta que en la tierra nadie va a llorar si muero y menos aquí si apenas llevo un par de días en este lugar, quisiera tener la labia de un político en este momento…_

— " _diablos porqué no le tocó aún político resolver está porquería, inclusive le pudo tocar a la Doctora Ana María Polo, aaah pero no, ¡una porquería de rayo tiene que caer en la patrulla que me llevaba a la cárcel!"_ – murmuré algo molesto al saber en la difícil situación en la que me metí o me metieron

— Debo volver antes de que anochezca…solo que no pregunté como regresar ¿Dónde estaba el castillo? – mencioné deteniéndome en un claro rodeado de árboles de madera oscura y arbustos de zarzamoras muy espinosas

 _Aquí no hay ninguna referencia del castillo del que escapé ¿Yo qué puedo hacer en medio de un claro rodeado de arbustos espinosos, plantas venenosas y un posible depredador que ande por aquí? Menudo error he cometido y no se como regresar a la colmena o encontrar el castillo, estoy más perdido que el hijo de la Llorona_

— ¿Dónde puede haber un castillo de vidrio o la colmena? – Me pregunte buscando pistas pero sin ningún resultado.

 _¡mierda! Se está haciendo de noche y no se como regresar..._

 _Un par de segundos después, logré escuchar algunas explosiones y en el cielo pude ver las luces de unos fuegos artificiales, no se quien los haya lanzado pero me alegra que lo hiciera, al menos se ahora donde queda el castillo_

— Muy bien – _respira hondo_ – solo eres un humano a quién le tocó una responsabilidad de un pueblo entero que no conozco y debo hacer las pases con un grupo de ponys que quieren exterminar a la raza que ahora soy… - exprese intentado calmarme pero mis palabras no son muy motivadoras

—¿Qué puede salir mal?-

 _Con cuidado empecé a volar en dirección a los fuegos artificiales, aunque en mi interior me diga aléjate tengo que hacerlo, he aceptado ayudar a los cambiantes y ya no puedo deshacerlo, no creo que comprendan pero tengo demasiado miedo y ansiedad a la ves ¿Qué sucederá en el castillo cuando Twilight me vea?_

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Las chicas hace unas horas se fueron, dejando a Twilight y a Spike solos en ese gigante lugar protegido por varios guardias que caminan por los pasillos con sus espadas listas para atacar, así como algunos con una ballesta de casco pequeña, mientras tanto Twilight en su habitación con una vela lee un libro sobre los cambiantes escrito hace más de un milenio por un escritor desconocido por la ciencia Ecuestriana.

— Twilight ¿ya terminaste el libro? – pregunta Spike en una esquina muy aburrido ya que no tiene mucho que hacer

— No Spike, pero sabes algo que me di cuenta, falta el libro de invocaciones volumen tres, por la prisa no lo había visto, nunca leí ese libro… – menciona Twilight, dejando aún lado el libro verde de los cambiantes.

— No lo había notado, hace años que esos libros no se usan, pero seguro Chrysalis lo usó, eso explicaría lo del bosque Everfree – aclara el dragón acercándose a la cama de la Alicornio morada

— Así es, pero nunca sabremos cual fue el hechizo que usó, posiblemente por eso no nos ha atacado, debe de estar preparando un plan – menciona Twilight de espalda en la cama, mientras ve el techo del castillo.

— _\- Spike sube a la cama_ – solo espero que no sea nada peligroso, y por cierto ¿Qué dijo Celestia con lo del problema del Changeling que escapó? – pregunta Spike algo interesado por saber lo que pasó.

— Bueno no le gustó que Chrysalis lo haya capturado pues debe tener información de los ponis, pero creo que Celestia si estuvo de acuerdo en estudiarlo ya que era muy raro – Responde Twilight un poco mal ya que fue culpable de lo sucedido en Poniville

— Supongo que por eso mañana Celestia convoco una revisión exhaustiva del pueblo en busca de más cambiantes – comenta Spike ya cansado de las revisiones de la guardia real

— Así es, mañana mandarán a la horca a cualquier Changeling que encuentren por el pueblo, sin ninguna excepción– aclara Twilight triste por la decisión tan fuerte tomada por Celestia

— ¿Crees que lo que hacemos está bien? – pregunta Spike no muy de acuerdo con la decisión de Celestia

— - _suspira_ – No Spike, no es bueno, nos estamos volviendo los malos de la historia y no podemos hacer mucho– dice Twilight muy triste debido a que ella es causante directa de la decisión de Celestia

— Lo bueno que Shinnig Armor y sus soldados no encontraron nada en la colmena de Chrysalis – menciona Spike pero de igual manera no ayuda mucho

Lo que Spike dijo era mentirá, pues varios soldados están desaparecidos y nunca fueron encontrados, pero si recuperaron el libro de Twilight que debía estar en Canterlot, así mismo el despliegue del capitán de la guardia real logró matar y destruir varias decenas de miles de huevos de los Changelings cosa que va a afectar a los cambiantes, pues sus cifras cada día bajan a números rojos, además de que dejaron atrás su extraña comida que poco a poco es extraída por algunos Changelings que se quedaron en la colmena asaltada

 **Canterlot, castillo de la amistad:**

En la capital Ecuestre, las dos princesas Luna y Celestia están en el salón hablando acerca de como y cuando van a buscar la nueva colmena de Chrysalis en medió del extrañó y misterioso bosque Everfree y así de una vez detener el sufrimiento de los ponys…claro que no miden las consecuencias para la raza cambiante…

— ¿Pero dónde más vamos a buscar hermana? – pregunta algo sería Luna

— Tal vez debamos revisar de nuevo todos los lugares del bosque Everfree – responde algo calmada la princesa del sol

— Sabes que eso fue peligroso, perdimos a veintidós de nuestros mejores guardias por revisar el bosque Everfree y perder más nos mandarían a dar explicaciones al consejo de magia – crítica Luna por el plan tan arriesgado de su hermana quien al parecer no le importaba perder más vidas

— ¿Si tienes un mejor plan, soy todo oídos hermana? – pregunta algo irritada Celestia de las múltiples quejas de su hermana

— Mis guardias nocturnos pueden patrullar la frontera del bosque Everfree, ellos sabrán si algo logro salir o entrar, así no perderías a más guardias – propone Luna algo interesada ya que es la primera vez que Celestia le pide ayuda

— Aah ¡sabes que! Mejor le diré a los Wonderbolts que patrullen ese lugar, pero gracias por la propuesta Luna, regreso en un momento – expresa Celestia quien se retira rápidamente de la sala del trono, dejando a una desilusionada Luna y a la ves molesta

— Está bien hermana… - _suspira_ – ¿Cuándo me dejarás hacer algo sola? – comenta luna revolcando la tela de la silla con su casco algo molesta por lo que hizo Celestia pero no para crear un conflicto.

 **Frontera del bosque Everfree y el pueblo de Poniville**

Michael a la mitad de la noche, logra llegar al límite del bosque Everfree, muy agotado y con algo de hambre, por el duro vuelo, pero por fin arribó al pueblo para poder ayudar a los cambiantes en un plan algo arriesgado, que es secuestrar una de las princesas con el fin de lograr un tratado de paz…

— _" ¿secuestro a Twilight o a otra?"_ – mencione susurrando mientras miro el gran castillo de cristal.

— Shinnig Armor, escuche algo sobre aquellos arbustos – expresa un guardia que Michael nunca notó.

— Revisen alrededor y ya saben la orden de Celestia, cualquier cambiante lo pueden matar – aclara el Unicornio blanco de armadura dorada.

— _/mierda, será mejor que me retire/_ – pensé mientras retrocedo, sin hacer el menor ruido

Michael no nota la rama que hay detrás de el, por el cual la pisa, alertando a los demás guardias

— Ahí está! Mátenlo ¡No lo dejen escapar! – grita el unicornio blanco

El Changeling se integra un poco al bosque Everfree entre unos 100 metros, evitando las flechas y los hechizos de los guardias de patrullaje, pues estos son bloqueados por los árboles evitando que dañen a Michael quien corre sin ningún rumbo alejándose cada vez más del pueblo

— Capitán ¡está escapando por el bosque! – alerta uno de los guardias que es un pegaso amarillo con verde

— Pediré más refuerzos, el Changeling no puede entrar al pueblo – indica Shinnig Armor.

— Muy bien, lo vamos a seguir para atraparlo – menciona el pegaso

 **Con Michael:**

El Changeling se encuentra ya en la granja de Applejack, pero el no sabe de quien es, que es ni donde es, pero el cambiante no va a la granja de la terrestre anaranjada, este sigue el camino al pueblo con dirección al castillo

— Bien…hora del plan! – exprese mientras comenzaba a volar nuevamente con dirección al castillo

Michael había logrado en unas horas lo que ningún Changeling lograría, que es evadir al mejor de los guardias de Celestia, pues estos se quedaban a luchar a muerte, pero Michael sabe cuando es una batalla perdida o no, lo que le da una oportunidad de destacarse…

 **Castillo de la amistad: Tres y Media de la Madrugada**

Una paz y tranquilidad se siente en el aire del castillo de la amistad, donde unos ronquidos en un cuarto aparte a la habitación de Twilight, quien ronca es Spike un " _pequeño"_ dragón bebé de 1.50m aproximadamente casi la altura de Celestia, sin embargo el sueño de este pequeño reptil es interrumpido por unos golpes algo violentos y fuertes en la puerta principal del castillo.

— ¡Arg! ¡Por favor es la madrugada y ni así dejan dormir en paz! – se queja Spike, molesto ya que le interrumpieron su majestuoso sueño con Starlight ;)

— SPIKE por favor ve a ver quien es – pide con mucha amabilidad una transpuesta Alicornio morada, quien no está muy consciente todavía

Spike refunfuñando va a la puerta principal y cuando llega este dragón habré la gran puerta de madera…pero no logra ver nada afuera y es recibido por un ráfaga de viento suave

— ¿Hola hay alguien? – pregunta Spike aún molesto pero nadie responde

Unos cascos atrás del escamado hace que se asuste, pero se calma cuando ve a Twilight detrás de el

— Spike ¿Quién era? – pregunta Twilight tranquila aún cuando la despertaron en la madrugada

— Nadie, creó que fue el viento que golpeó la puerta – responde Spike soltando humo por su nariz por su molestia

— Mmm… eso es extraño pero mejor regresemos a dormir, hoy será un día muy largo – menciona Twilight no muy segura de la respuesta de Spike pero decide ignorarlo por ahora

Ambos se van a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero algo extraño puso a pensar a Twilight, pues ella jura haber cerrado la puerta de su cuarto.

— No te preocupes Twilight, hoy es una noche ventosa – comenta el dragón cerrando la puerta de su cuarto

Twilight entra a la oscura habitación, donde la penumbra de la noche devora cualquier rastro de luz, mientras la Alicornio morada regresa a su cama y se acuesta pero ella siente como si algo la estuviera mirando.

— ¿Hola hay alguien aquí? – pregunta Twilight algo nerviosa en medio de la oscuridad

Hasta que una respuesta como si te lo dijeran en tú oreja.

— ¡Así es Twilight! – dice Michael

La reacción de Twilight fue que casi da un grito ensordecedor, pero el Changeling que se infiltro al castillo le tapa el hocico con su casco

— shhh, lo siento no quería asustarte – exprese arrepentido pues vine por el plan

Twilight empuja a Michael muy molesta y enciende la luz del cuarto con su magia

— ¿Tú que haces aquí! – pregunta la Alicornio morada muy irritada, con ganas de golpear de verdad al Changeling por todos los problemas en que la metió

— ¿A dónde crees que me iría! No tengo ningún otro lugar – respondí tranquilamente sin revelar nada sobre el plan.

Ni la respuesta de Michael hizo que Twilight se sintiera satisfecha, lo cual la Alicornio le propicia al Changeling un golpe con su pata hacía Michael, quien se cae de la cama de espalda sorprendido por lo que hizo

— - _con una pata en la mejilla_ – oye que te pasa! No te he hecho nada – expresé molesto por la reacción de la pony morada

— ¡No me has hecho nada! Por tú culpa ahora Celestia va a desplazar otro grupo militar al pueblo ¡Y detesto que haga eso! – expresa con gran enojo la Alicornio morada

— Lo siento, pero no sabía que soy tan importante, pero regresé para preguntarte algo, si no es mucha molestia – mencione esperando a que Twilight me diera consentimiento.

Pero son interrumpidos por un malhumorado dragón quien habré la puerta de la habitación con mucho enojo

— Twilight Shinnig Armor está en el mapa, quiere verte para discutir de un problema – dice Spike para volver a cerrar la puerta, pero por el cansancio no notó al Changeling en el cuarto

— Lo siento, pero debo atender a mí hermano y yo te recomiendo salir del pueblo antes de que te maten o te capturen / _lo que pase primero_ / – aclara Twilight algo agresiva con un tono de voz, fuerte hacía Michael

— - _suspira_ – Twilight por favor, déjame terminar – le pedí con gran tranquilidad

— Ahora no tengo tiempo Changeling, como ya te dije vete de mi castillo o tomaré medidas – amenaza Twilight levantado la voz a un nivel amenazante ya que Michael dejó en vergüenza a Twilight con Celestia

— Twilight no me amenaces y escúchame, no estoy jugando – le advertí mientras me preparo para cualquier agresión de la Alicornio morada, aún con desventaja al ser menos experimentado siendo un Changeling

— Mira bien Changeling, sí el pueblo se da cuenta de que yo alojó ha uno de los hijos de Chrysalis, van hacer un escandalo, así que vete ahora o no me dejas opción que sacarte yo misma – aclara Twilight con un tono de voz fuerte y amenazante

— - _suspira nuevamente_ – Me voy a meter en problemas por lo que voy hacer – mencioné bastante preocupado

Twilight no logra detener al cambiante, quien logra morder el cuello y este con sus colmillos huecos le inyecta un veneno, haciendo que Twilight caiga inmóvil y un poco adormilada, sin posibilidad de hacer algo para defenderse o pedir ayuda

— Sip, me van a matar por esto – comente arrastrando a Twilight, la cual no puede hacer nada por el veneno

 _Al menos cuando regrese a la tierra podré trabajar como secuestrador, veo que soy bueno en eso_

Michael oye unos golpes en la puerta y este se da cuenta que el hermano de Twilight la está buscando

— ¿Twilight éstas despierta? – pregunta desde el otro lado Shinnig Armor sin entrar

— " _Mierda!"_ – murmuré muy nervioso pues no puedo dejar que me vean o atrapen

Shinnig Armor entra algo preocupado a la habitación y por la ventana logra ver una sombra que rápidamente se aleja volando con un bulto en su espalda, lo que provoca que el unicornio entre en pánico inmediatamente

— Twilight...¿Twilight?...Spike…SPIKE…¡Spike! – grita Shinnig Armor ya muy preocupado por su hermana

Spike entra aún más molesto por ser la tercera vez que lo molestan en la madrugada

— ¿Qué pasa Armor? – pregunta Spike con unas ojeras bastante notables en sus ojos

— ¿Dónde está Twilight? ¡Dime que es una broma! – pregunta Shinnig Armor tomando a Spike entre sus cascos y lo agita un poco

— ¡Wow! cálmate - _revisa alrededor_ – bueno no se donde se fue, pero estaba con un Changeling que capturó antier – responde Spike sin mucha preocupación, más bien se nota el cansancio por las múltiples interrupciones para poder dormir

— ¿Qué?...NO SPIKE ¡No sabes lo peligro que es eso! ¡Pueden matarla! – grita el unicornio blanco mientras sale galopando con bastante prisa fuera del castillo

— Shinnig Armor espera!... Ahh ahora le van a romper toda la cara al Changeling… - menciona Spike, regresando a su habitación a dormir nuevamente.

 **Castillo de Canterlot, 5 am**

A inicios de la mañana, un aire helado en Canterlot advierte que el día de los corazones cálidos se acerca, mientras el gran castillo de Celestia y Luna sobresale en el paisaje nocturno, con un ambiente de gran calma mientras los guardias patrullan cada pasillo del gran castillo, pero ese ambiente es interrumpido por un unicornio blanco un poco histérico, quien crea en segundos un poco de caos en la sala del trono cuando

— ¡Capitán silenció! las princesas están descansando – le recuerda un soldado de primera, algo nervioso ya que cuando Celestia no duerme se molesta muy fácil y es bastante irritante para los trabajadores del castillo

— ¿Luna está despierta soldado? – pregunta Shinnig Armor con notable preocupación

— Lo lamento capitán, pero en este momento la princesa Luna se encuentra en su habitación – responde el soldado que es un pony terrenal con grado de primera

— ¿Para que me necesita Shinnig Armor? – pregunta Luna, quien aparece en un gran brillo de luz azul en el centro de la habitación

Shinnig se acerca hacía Luna, la cual aún no sabe nada de lo que le pasó a Twilight hace unas horas atrás

— Necesito que me ayudes a buscar a mi hermana – pide Shinnig Armor con mucha preocupación por Twilight

— ¿La princesa Twilight fue capturada? ¿Por quién y cómo sucedió? – pregunta Luna, mientras su preocupación aumenta un poco

— Fue un Changeling que ella capturó hace unos días, escapó y la secuestro, vi como se la llevaron del castillo por la ventana – aclara el unicornio blanco con una voz de preocupación bastante notable, lo que preocupa a Luna ya que todos los guardias se están acercando para oír la declaración del príncipe del Imperio de Cristal

Otro brillo solo que este es blanco aparece a la par de Luna, dejando ver a la princesa Celestia, la cual había escuchado todo lo que Shinnig Armor declaró anteriormente

— ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste Shinnig? – pregunta Celestia, haciendo que Luna se moleste porque ella quiere encargarse

— Así es princesa Celestia, el Changeling que Twilight atrapó, la secuestro y se la llevó fuera del castillo – menciona Shinnig Armor con suma preocupación

— No podemos seguirlo aún es muy temprano para desplegar a los guardias – aclara Celestia igual de preocupada que el hermano de Twilight

— Mis guardias si pueden ir ya mismo – comenta Luna con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A Celestia al parecer no le gusto la idea ya que su rostro se volvió serio y levemente frio

— Buscaremos ahora más tarde, por ahora Shinnig Armor prepará todo para la búsqueda, partirán dentro de dos horas – indica Celestia

— Hermana mis guardias nocturnos pueden buscarla ahora, sin necesidad de esperar – recuerda Luna, muy molesta por como Celestia la aparta de la situación

— Tus guardias no son muy confiables, es mejor ir en la mañana, así hay más oportunidad de atraparlo ya que los cambiantes son lentos de día y menos peligrosos –

Luna muy molesta se retira de la sala del trono, debido a la actitud de Celestia en apartarla en toda actividad importante

 **Con Michael: 5:40 am**

El Changeling se esforzó para poder salir del pueblo, mientras en sus cascos negros lleva a la dormida Twilight, debido al veneno que este le inyectó al morderle el cuello, pero Michael no pudo mantener más su vuelo debido al exceso de peso, las alas del Changeling le arden como si estuviesen en llamas sin descanso alguno

— No lo voy a lograr – exprese mientras lentamente aterrizo, dejando a la Alicornio morada en el suelo y el se apoya en un árbol para descansar un momento sus alas

Michael no puede quedarse mucho tiempo esperando y descansado ya que como en Poniville hay guardias, estos se desplegarán muy rápido y posiblemente a primeras horas del día, la única ventaja del Changeling es que puede avanzar de noche, pues sus ojos le permiten ver de noche como si usará lentes de visión nocturna.

— " _Diablos tengo algo de hambre_ " – susurré ya más calmado mientras descaso junto con una noqueada Alicornio morada recién secuestrada en medió de la frontera del bosque Everfree y el pueblo de Poniville

 _No puedo volver a comer los sentimientos de Twilight, eso sería muy desagradable e inapropiado_

Michael se pone en guardia por un ruido en uno de los arbustos, pero este al poder observar bien por los pocos rayos de sol y logra ver a Fluttershy que está colocando en un árbol a una familia de murciélagos adultos

— / _mierda, si me ve con Twilight, me meteré en graves problemas con las ponis_ /– pensé mientras volví a arrastrar a Twilight más adentro del bosque Everfree.

— Vámonos ángel – le llama Fluttershy a su conejo blanco que la acompaña, mientras ese conejo blanco observa con gran atención el bosque Everfree, ya que algo le parece extraño en ese lugar, pero al final se va con Fluttershy con tranquilidad dando saltos

 **6 am, Castillo de Canterlot:**

A primera horas de la mañana, Celestia envía aún pequeño ejército de soldados liderados por Shinnig Armor, para buscar a Twilight quien ha sido secuestrada para otros propósitos de paz

— Bien Shinnig Armor, sabes lo que estas buscando, intenta no entrar directamente a la colmena si es que logran encontrarla – aclara Celestia dando algunas instrucciones

— Hermana será que yo pueda ir con ellos – pregunta Luna quien quiere ayudar a la pony que la ayudó varías veces en su pasado

— No hermana, debes quedarte, además esos guardias tuyos debes entrenarlos y tienes deberes reales aquí – expresa con molestia la Alicornio blanca, por que Luna se entrometió en la conversación

— Muy bien princesa, buscaremos a ese Changeling y lo llevaremos a la justicia – menciona Shinnig Armor quien sale de la habitación con los quince soldados que Celestia preparó…

 **Castillo de la amistad: 6:15 am**

Después de lo que pasó con Twilight y Shinnig Armor, por fin un descansado dragón se despierta, aún algo molesto por la noche tan atareada

Ahora el dragón sale de su cuarto y va al de Twilight para despertarla.

— Twilight ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – pregunta Spike sin entrar a la habitación — ¿Twilight éstas ahí?

Spike comienza a preocuparse ya que Twilight siempre se levanta muy temprano para aprovechar la luz de la mañana y sin más paciencia el dragón morado entra al cuarto y nota un poco de desorden en la habitación, pero la Alicornio morada no estaba desde hace un par de horas.

— ¿Pero qué?...no puede ser debió llevársela ese Changeling – expresa Spike sintiéndose culpable y a la vez preocupado por Twilight al no tomarle importancia en lo que había dicho Shinnig Armor en la madrugada…

El dragón sale de la habitación pensando donde pudo el Changeling llevarse a Twilight

No fue ahí cuando Applejack entra al castillo para buscar a Twilight y nota aún pensativo dragón quien va caminando de un lado a otro por el mapa Cutie

— Spike ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado? – pregunta Applejack con una voz tranquilizadora para el dragón

— Nada Applejack, creó que Twilight me va a regañar / _si regresa aquí_ / – responde Spike intentado Mentirle a la elemento de la honestidad.

— - _con sospechas_ – seguro que todo está bien, púes te noto demasiado nervioso y preocupado – insiste Applejack al escamado

— - _suspira_ – bien, en la madrugada Twilight fue secuestrada por aquel Changeling que ustedes trajeron…y yo hasta ahora le tomé importancia – explica Spike con tristeza

— Spike, eso es grave, secuestraron a la princesa de la amistad, eso es una declaración abierta de guerra – menciona Applejack poniendo más nervioso al dragón

— Así es Applejack y no se va a quedar impune, vamos a partir a buscar a mi hermana en el bosque Everfree junto con la nueva colmena de Chrysalis y los acabaremos de una ves por todas – responde con voz bastante pesada Shinnig Armor bastante molesto y preocupado por la seguridad de su hermana

— Pero está entre el bosque Everfree y el Changeling lleva mucha ventaja – crítica Spike la decisión del unicornio blanco

— Por lo menos yo hago algo y no me quedo durmiendo – menciona Shinnig Armor hiriendo al dragón por la acusación tan fuerte

— No fue mí culpa, el castillo ocupa más mantenimiento que una biblioteca ¡Es muy cansado! – se defiende el dragón

— Basta los dos, acaso pelear les traerá a Twilight de nuevo – interfiere Applejack a Shinnig y a Spike

— - _suspira_ – lo siento Spike, estoy muy preocupado por mi hermana – se disculpa el unicornio blanco

— Está bien, te entiendo, ven vamos a preparar todo para entrar al bosque Everfree – dice Spike yéndose con Shinnig Armor a preparar todo lo más rápido posible para no dar más ventaja a Michael

— Chicos…son tan raros – comenta Applejack devolviéndose a su granja

 **Continuará:**

Hasta aquí este tercer capitulo, no olviden dejar un comentario para saber su opinión sobre la historia, lew deseo un excelente día y prosigan con el cuarto capitulo : )

 **Próximo capítulo: El Rescate**

Shinnig Armor juntó con los soldados que Celestia les brindó, el deberá buscar a su hermana perdida en medio bosque Everfree, juntó con Michael el cambiante humano, quien trata de hacer un acuerdo pacífico con las razas entre cambiantes y ponys.

¿podrá Shinnig Armor recatar a su hermana?

¿Michael será capas de cumplir su objetivo?

¿Pinkie pie podrá comerse un suculento pastel de chocolate?

 **Correcciones**

 _Restructuración menor del capitulo para compatibilidad con los cambios en el capitulo 1, se arreglaron algunas palabras mal escritas_

 _Se corrigieron gran parte de errores no reportados, para mayor calidad para los lectores futuros_ _Copyrieght 2016 – 2017_


	4. El rescate part 1

**Capítulo IV: El rescate parte 1**

Es una mañana intranquila en Poniville, ya que rumores alrededor del pueblo acerca que alguna de las princesas fue secuestrada por un simulador, aunque los guardias no hayan confirmado el hecho

Mientras tanto con Michael, el junto a Twilight, en un estado inconsciente, en medio del bosque Everfree, que es azotado por una gran tormenta, donde

miles y miles de gotas de agua caen en segundos, en una extraña y potente tormenta torrencial, mientras los árboles se balancean de un lado a lado por la violencia del viento, que tiene de cualquier dirección, algo normal en ese extraño bosque al igual que para los humanos, anormal para la vivencia de los ponis ponys, porque no pueden controlarlo

— ¿Fue buena idea traerme a Twilight? – exprese preocupado, al no poder hacer mucho por la tormenta, en el cual ambos estamos empapados pero Twilight está anestesiada por lo que no siente ni sabe nada

La Alicornio lila y Michael están debajo de un árbol bastante grande que los protege bastante de la lluvia incesante, mientras el cambiante busca la colmena de Chrysalis, por donde fue encontrado por primera vez por los ponis

— Debo llegar rápido, la droga no durará mucho – dije, observando cómo ya la Alicornio morada mueve libremente un alá aún así no para escapar

 **Puesto avanzado de Poniville:**

Todos están preparados para la búsqueda, lo único que falta es que el clima del bosque Everfree cambié, ya que en éstos momentos hay una gran tormenta azotando sin piedad el lugar, pero solo en esa zona, púes en Poniville está haciendo un sol radiante y tibio

— Shining Armor, el clima sigue igual, creo que está empeorando – dice un Pegaso, encargado de vigilar el estado del clima, pero no es seguro que este se acerque demasiado al bosque

— No podemos entrar en medía tormenta, no resistiremos mucho con la peligrosa tormenta de ese bosque – menciona otro guardia, encargado de ayudar a Shining en la búsqueda de la princesa Twilight

— Apenas la lluvia reduzca su intensidad, entraremos, no podemos dejar que ese Changeling tome ventaja de nosotros – explica el unicornio blanco, con la intensión de capturar a Michael y hacerlo pagar por raptar a su hermana

— Aún así no podemos ir, podríamos morir en el bosque capitán, las lluvias pueden romper el dique – comenta un guardia quien se gana una mirada bastante pesada de su superior, el cual, se retracta de sus palabras

 **Castillo de Canterlot 6:45 am:**

Un gran y soleado día hay en la capital de Equestria, donde en el castillo los guardias patrullan las torres y los extensos pasillos con gran determinación para evitar intrusos, después de la humillación que hizo Chrysalis en la defensa de Canterlot, cuando estos invadieron todo el lugar, Luna ahora se encuentra dormida ya que ella vigila en la noche con sus guardias nocturnos, Celestia ahora está en la sala del trono, hablando con Cadence sobré lo que pasó con Twilight y otras situaciones importantes

— Tía, es un error enviar un ejército para atrapar a ese simulador – menciona la Alicornio rosada, en contra de la idea de su tía

— No tenemos otra opción, nadie sabe lo que pueden hacer esos cambiantes con Twiligt – aclara Celestia con rencor hacia Chrysalis, la causante de todo el problema por su ataque a Canterlot

— Aún así, si ellos se dan cuenta de que enviste un escuadrón a buscar a Twilight, pueden usarla cómo rehén ¡Incluso pueden herirla! -expresa Candence preocupada por su cuñada

— Si tienes algo mejor, dime y lo haré, si no es así, continuaré con mi plan – propone Celestia algo irritada por el estrés

— Retira a Shining Armor de la búsqueda y traemos al Changeling que hizo todo el problema, no podemos culpar a toda la raza cambiante – propone Candence, con una solución más fácil, así se evita la muerte de más simuladores

— ¿Cómo crees que vamos a encontrar a ese simulador, si ya está en medió del Everfree? – critica Celestia a su sobrina, por su mala idea

— Podemos organizar una búsqueda mucho mejor con Luna, sabes que ella es buena buscando y más por sus excelentes guardias de noche -menciona la Alicornio rosada, adulando el trabajo de Luna con sus guardias, lo que molesta a Celestia

— Jamás lo haré ¿Qué van a pensar los ciudadanos de mí? – expresa Celestia algo celosa ya que Candence prefiere a Luna

— Pensaran de que su princesa hizo algo mucho, mejor en vez de que la vean bien, piénsalo tía, Equestria te necesita – comenta Candence quien se retira sin escuchar la respuesta de Celestia, la cual se nota bastante molesta

Cadence le habló de manera fuerte y directa Celestia, ya que se dio cuenta de que Luna fue aislada en la búsqueda de la princesa Twilight, cosa que la molestó, porque se necesita toda la ayuda posible para su rescate

— - _suspira_ – guardias envíen una carta a Shining Armor, para que cancele la búsqueda de la princesa Twilight – expresa sin muchas ganas la Alicornio blanca, quien está muy preocupada por su exalumna

— Como deseé princesa, le avisaremos de inmediato – responde un guardia quien sale del salón a escribir la carta y enviarla.

 **Bosque Everfree:**

La tormenta aún sigue en su clímax, en el cual el viento se volvió mucho más peligra que la propia agua, pero esta comienza a acumularse en el suelo fangoso, mientras tanto Michael con gran preocupación evita que Twilight sea arrastrada por la corriente

— ¡Joder mierda! Si continuo así no voy a llegar entero – exprese agotado mientras sujeta a Twilight con mi casco, intentado subirla aún árbol, para evitar el suelo

Michael muy agotado tiene a Twilight entre sus cascos, evitando que sea arrastrada al cauce de un río en las lejanías ya que el río se ha desbordado por la cantidad de lluvia que está cayendo

— /¿ _Debería volver_?/ – pensé muy preocupado, ya con dolor en mis cascos, debido a que la Alicornio lila pesa demasiado

— ¡Suéltame! – grita Twilight quien se ha despertado y ve al cambiante frente de ella, lo que la asusta mucho

— ¡No espera! Ten cuidado, puedes caer – le dije tomándola con más esfuerzo a la pony

El árbol da algunas advertencias de querer romperse, ya que comienza a fracturarse por la corriente del agua y el peso que ejerce ambos al tronco del árbol

Twilight ve el suelo y logra ver en la situación en que ambos se encuentran, pues Michael la tiene sujeta con un casco para evitar que sea arrastrada, el rostro del simulador muestra dolor, ya que está manteniendo sujeta a la pony

— Pero ¿que? ¿A DÓNDE DIABLOS ME TRAJISTE? – grita Twilight muy histérica, debido que se acaba de despertar y se encuentra en el bosque Everfree

— Después te lo explico ¿Pero no puedes subir? – le pregunté a la Alicornio lila, pues no voy a resistir mucho más y menos si ella está forcejeando

— No puedo, aún no siento mis cascos o mi alas – responde Twilight muy asustada, ya que no puede subir al árbol

— Creo que fue mala idea traerte al bosque en media tormenta ¿No? – le dije en tono de burla, aunque la situación no es la adecuada

— ¡Mejor sácame de aquí o cuando me recupere te encierro por secuestro! – expresa muy molesta Twilight, quien siente un leve dolor en su cuello

— Si no te quisiera ya te hubiera soltado Twilight – mencione, forzando más mis músculos

— ¿Yo te gusto? – pregunta Twilight, un poco sonrojada

— ¿Qué? No de ese tipo Twilight, no te conozco y de todos modos somos muy distintos. Pero enserio ¿puedes subir? O nos iremos los dos al río – mencioné, muy agotado, debido al esfuerzo

Con algo de ayuda Twilight logra subir al árbol, el cual, logra resistir el peso de ambos e incluso la fuerza del agua que azota el tronco

— Si supongo, sería raro que un simulador le guste a una pony – expresa Twilight, ya más tranquila pero igual de preocupada por la situación

— No te da gracia, ahora parecemos pajaritos – le dije bromeando, ya que estamos arriba de un árbol esperando que la tormenta se calme

— Olvida eso, yo quiero saber ¿Por qué me secuestraste? – pregunta Twilight, muy enojada, además de empapada por la lluvia

— Ah…quiero decirte pero no puedo Twilight, son cosas complicadas – le respondí, sin revelar el objetivo del secuestro

— ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? – insiste Twilight, con gran interés, aunque sigue enojada

— / _Tan complicado como ¿Que cómo hizo Donald Trump para ganar las elecciones?_ / – _suspira_ – mira Twilight no te voy a decir más, solo ven conmigo y no habrán problemas – le expliqué a la Alicornio lila, aún así, no le respondí la pregunta

— ¿Me éstas amenazando? – pregunta Twilight, un poco más enojada

— Si lo vez así, si, pero no, ven vamos que ya llegaron por nosotros – le dije, de forma tranquila

Alrededor de Twilight y Michael se genera un circulo verde, mientras desaparecen del bosque Everfree

 **Colmena de los Changelings**

Este místico lugar, que es un refugio bajo tierra, que está en medía construcción después de que aquel hechizó revelará la posición de la antigua colmena, Chrysalis ha tele transportado a Michael junto con Twilight, quien rápidamente le lanzan una baba verde, dejándola atrapada e indefensa

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Me trajiste con los simuladores! - grita Twilight furiosa, ya que confió en el cambiante

— Así es Twilight, supongo que aún me reconoces después de mí ultima visita a Canterlot, yo envíe a Michael para que nos ayude a traer la paz de ambas especies – explica Chrysalis, revisando a la Alicornio lila

— No es por ser el malo de la película Twilight ¿Pero no has visto como están los Changelings? – le pregunté a la pony lila quien sigue forcejeando con la baba verde, pero es un caso perdido

Twilight no logra responder la pregunta, pues entran otros dos simuladores a la habitación

— Pido disculpas mi reina por entrar así, pero la tormenta se acerca a nuestra colmena – le avisa el simulador de caparazón gris, cosa que confunde a Michael en diferenciarlos

— / _Joder todos son iguales…_ / – pensé confundido sin poder saber quien es cual

— ¿No pueden cerrar la entrada? – pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada

— En eso se está trabajando, pero no sabemos si nos dará tiempo por la tormenta, si nos disculpa debemos regresar para terminar el trabajo – le menciona el otro Changeling de caparazón gris claro

— Ah... Chrysalis ¿Cómo haces para saber quien es quien? – le pregunte muy confundido, pues yo no sabría diferenciar uno del otro, ya que son muchos cambiantes

— De que hablas, todos son muy distintos, sabes Michael debes poner más atención – menciona Chrysalis dejando en silenció al simulador

Lo que le dijo la cambiante lo confundió aún más, pues el ve a todos iguales, con excepción de Chrysalis obviamente..

— ¡Chrysalis no te saldrás con la tuya! – expresa Twilight, muy molesta al estar capturada quien continúa forcejeando contra la baba

— Tranquila Alicornio, no te vamos a hacer nada, solo un pequeño recordatorio para los ponys de que dejen a los simuladores en paz – aclara la reina cambiante

— Sabes las consecuencias que tendrán, si la guardia real viene hasta aquí – advierte Twilight, muy furiosa, quien deja de luchar

— / _algo está planeando Twilight, no está forcejeando_ / – pensé vigilándola para que no se contra Chrysalis

— Muy difícilmente podrán llegar hasta aquí, tú nunca viste el camino Twilight, pero no estas en posición de preguntar – menciona Chrysalis, viendo a la pony seriamente

— / _Cierto, la magia_ / ¡Chrysalis cuidado va a usar magia! – le advertí a la Changeling

La advertencia de Michael fue tarde pero le ayuda a la Cambiante evitar el disparo, pero no así a Michael, quien recibe el hechizo, pues Chrysalis lo había esquivado y este es lanzando contra la pared, quedando inconsciente por el fuerte golpe

 **Chrysalis corre a socorrer a Michael, pues este le está ayudando actualmente para acabar con el conflicto y si muere, todo se acaba para los simuladores**

Twilight logra liberarse de la trampa pegajosa y se prepara en una pose de batalla

— Tú vendrás conmigo Chrysalis – expresa Twilight, capturando a la Changeling, quien no puede repeler la magia de la Alicornio lila

— No espera, no puedes hacer esto, suéltame pony – grita muy molesta la Changeling, viendo como Michael sigue inmóvil

Twilight atrapa a Chrysalis en una esfera morada transparente y con ayuda de un hechizo esta desaparece de la colmena dejando a Michael noqueado en la habitación, donde nadie más supo lo sucedido

Unas horas más tarde en la colmena:

Debido a que como no hay movimientos, uno de los guardias que protege la puerta, entra a la habitación y ve a Michael casi muerto…y va a revisarlo, para ver si se encuentra bien

— Oye ¿Estas bien? – dice el Changeling quien ayuda a Michael a levantarse

— Pero que ha ¿pasado? – pregunte muy desorientado y con leve dolor de cabeza

— Bueno escuchamos y sentimos que alguien utilizó magia, pensamos que fue nuestra reina y lo ignoramos, pero luego entre a revisar y vi que Chrysalis no está ni la prisionera, luego llamé a más Changeling a revisar la colmena, pero no esta nuestra reina – explica el simulador, en total hay seis cambiantes dentro de la habitación

— No salió bien el plan, ahora Twilight seguro se llevó a Chrysalis – les mencione cosa que preocupa a todos los demás

— Si nuestra reina muere, no tendremos a nadie quien nos guíe ¡Dejaríamos de existir! – grita un simulador de caparazón café

— Bien, vamos hacer un plan de rescate ya se donde Twilight debe tener a Chrysalis – aclaré caminado, mientras los demás me siguen, ansiosos de una invasión pues llevan años sin realizar una

El problema de Michael es que si Chrysalis muere, él no podrá regresar a la tierra pues fallaría el hechizo con que fue invocado y si el muere, los simuladores quedarían sin líder y se extinguirían

 **Una hora después en el Castillo de la amistad:**

Hace una hora Twilight había regresado a su castillo y se reunió con Shining Armor, pero ella nunca le avisa nada sobre Chrysalis, la cual, está cautiva en la misma jaula que usaron con Michael, solo que ahora esta se encuentra en la cárcel del castillo y no en el mapa Cutie, sin embargo, Twilight le envia una carta a Celestia, explicando todo lo sucedido y el plan que Michael había creado, la respuesta de Celestia llego segundos después, dictando la ejecución de Chrysalis, con el fin de acabar de una vez por todas a los simuladores, directamente desde la raíz del problema

 **Con Chrysalis y Twilight**

— Sabes que estás haciendo esto y está mal – le dice Chrysalis a Twilight de una manera fría y golpeada

— " _Lo que estoy haciendo es acabar con un mal de Equestria_ " – murmura Twilight del otro lado de los barrotes

— ¿Segura? Entonces porque no eliminas a tú amigo dragón, son tan peligrosos y mortales para un pony ¿No es eso también un problema para Equestria? – le explica Chrysalis a la Alicornio lila, pero solo hace enojar a Twilight

— Spike no es un asesino y el nunca va a comer carne, además los dragones no se han metido con los ponys – expresa Twilight muy molesta

— Oh… eres muy ingenua Twilight Sparkle, puede que ese dragón haya crecido entre ponys, pero eso no evitará que más adelante los verdaderos instintos de dragón nazcan, la sangre de dragón corre por sus venas y eso no lo puedes evitar – le aclara Chrysalis con voz seca

— Tú no éstas en posición de preguntar o dar opiniones Chrysalis, mañana mismo en la tarde serás ejecutada por tus crimines contra la realeza de Equestria – menciona Twilight, caminando hacía la salida de la cárcel

— Eso lo veremos, cuida tú lomo Twilight Sparkle, esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos de esta manera – comenta Chrysalis, retrocediendo hacia la penumbra de la jaula, apenas iluminada por una antorcha, creando una tenue sombra alrededor de toda la cárcel.

 **Mientras tanto en la colmena**

Michael tarda un par de horas preparando a los simuladores, además les explica el complejo plan que este se le ocurrió para rescatar a Chrysalis, pues si ella muere, él nunca podrá cumplir el hechizó conque fue invocado y quedará sentenciado a vivir el resto de su vida en Equestria.

— ¿Entonces todos de acuerdo con el plan? – les pregunte a un grupo de cien Changeling preparados para una pequeña riña con los ponys

— Es algo arriesgado atacar Poniville, pero no nos queda opción, entonces nos dividiremos en grupos de cien en tres puntos del pueblo y atacamos apenas sepamos donde tienen cautiva a la Reina Chrysalis – explica el simulador encargado de la segunda división del ejército

— Así es, será mejor movernos, pues no sabemos cuándo o dónde la ejecutaran – les dije caminando a la salida de la colmena, mientras más de trecientos de estos simuladores me acompañan como si fuera un general de división

Sin más retrasó, un gran grupo de cambiantes salen de la colmena dejando a unos cuantos para seguir en la construcción, mientras más de trecientos de estos simuladores, dirigidos por Michael, aunque el es considerado un cambiantes normal, aunque no lo sea.

 **A la mañana siguiente: Castillo de la amistad:**

Todo ya está listo para la ejecución en público, donde hay carteles colgados por todo Poniville, algunos ponys les disgustaba la idea pero a otros les encanta al saber que por fin dejarán de ser atacados por los simuladores, Shining Armor fue llamado al igual que un escuadrón a Canterlot, pues según la población especulan que en el castillo de la Canterlot hay unos Changeling infiltrados, pero no hay evidencias

— Es un bonito día – menciona Spike comiendo junto a Twilight

— Si, lástima que será para una ejecución – comenta Twilight, sin mucha emoción

— Si no te gusta tener cautiva a la reina de los simuladores ¿Por qué la trajiste? – le pregunta Spike algo confundido, pues fue ella quien trajo a Chrysalis para entregársela a Celestia.

— Puede que haya estado algo asustada y no pensé bien las cosas, pero es algo bueno para los ponys – menciona Twilight, aunque en el fondo se siente confundida

Tranquilamente pasa el día, sin ningún problema por Poniville, hasta que llega la hora de la ejecución, pronto unos guardias enviados por Celestia llevan a Chrysalis al ayuntamiento.

En medió del trayecto Chrysalis logra observar que en el techo de una casa, un pony la saluda en forma militar

— / _Ellos están aquí_ / – piensa Chrysalis, mientras se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Unos minutos más tarde:**

— Ciudadanos de Poniville, en este día de hoy, la princesa Twilight logró capturar a nuestra enemiga quien tanto ha a aquejado a los ponys de Equestria su nombre es Chrysalis, líder de los simuladores – les explica la alcaldesa Mayor Mane

Dos guardias, sujetan con cadenas a Chrysalis, hasta subirla al lugar donde será ejecutada, ella es recibida por muchos abucheos por parte de los ponys, quienes observaran la ejecución

— Unas últimas palabras Reina Chrysalis – le pregunta Twilight quién también contemplará la ejecución

— Debiste traer a más guardias, Twilight Sparkle – comenta Chrysalis, lo que confundió a Twilight

Los guardias le colocan la soga en el cuello a la simuladora pero son interrumpidos por un grito

— ¡Ahora! – suena un grito arriba de una casa, confundiendo a los ponys

Los simuladores pronto comienzan a entrar al pueblo, alertando a todos los ponys, quienes comienzan a correr y a gritar, en un caos digno de Discord, mientras los cambiantes aprovechan para robar amor, también los pocos guardias son abatidos rápidamente, dejando a Poniville indefensa contra la invasión, ya que Twilight también es atrapada nuevamente con la baba pegajosa

— Jajaja, Oh... Twilight te lo dije, debiste traer más guardias para jugar – le dice Chrysalis en tono burlesco, aunque el plan no pudo haber funcionado

— ¡Chrysalis tienes que detener esto! – grita Twilight molesta, nuevamente atrapada

Michael llega volando y se junta con Chrysalis y Twilight, mientras los simuladores continúan roban recursos del pueblo, antes de que llegue el ejército

— Tú me atacaste Twilight, rompiste cualquier trato conmigo – le dije en tono muy grave, la cual, ella solo se queda en silencio

Varios simuladores traen a las demás chicas, a las cuales la sujetan con la baba verde, dejándolas inmóviles y sij posibilidad de escapar

— Twilight, ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Rarity muy confundida, debido al rápido ataque

Twilight ve a las chicas como más apagadas y mucho más débiles de lo normal, lo que aumenta su preocupación y enojo

— ¿Qué les hiciste? – pregunta Twilight, quien vuelve a forcejear contra la baba

— No podíamos enfrentarlas si ustedes están juntas, por eso les dimos una cena ayer, es muy buena, pero tiene efectos secundarios, les da debilidad, cansancio y desorientación – le explica el Changeling, quien le ha aplicado un hechizo a la comida de las chicas

( **La última cena:** _Este hechizo genera que la comida sea extremadamente deliciosa y digna para los dioses, pero sus retardados son un manjar para quienes deseen atacar por sorpresa, lo que provoca es debilidad, fuga mágica, cansancio, desorientado y retardo para reaccionar, su efecto dura cuatro horas;_ ** _Libro de invocaciones volumen 1_**

— Mí reina, el ejército de Celestia se acerca a Poniville – grita un simulador señalando a varios carruajes de oro en las lejanías

— Tomen a éstas seis y nos iremos de inmediato – les dice Chrysalis a sus hijos, excepto Michael.

— Espera – vuelve a ver a Twilight – No la podemos volver a llevar, puede volver a escapar – le advertí a Chrysalis, la cual, ella lo piensa mejor debido a lo ocurrido en la colmena

— Tienes toda la razón, dejen a la Alicornio lila y llévense a las demás – aclara Chrysalis, pues no es buena idea llevar a Twilight a la colmena y menos con sus amigas

Michael se acerca a Twilight y la mira de una manera tranquila

— Esto no es una venganza Twilight, solo quiero que entiendan lo que pasan con los simuladores, si ustedes nos atacan, nosotros respondemos – le dije, con voz tranquila

— No sabes lo que haces Changeling, es una locura pelear en contra de nosotros y de Celestia – menciona Twilight, quien esta incapacitada para usar magia, debido que su cuerno tiene baba

— Mí nombre no es Changeling Twilight, es Michael y recuérdalo bien, yo voy hacer todo lo posible por crear paz, entre las dos razas cueste lo que cueste, adiós, esta no será la última vez que nos veamos – le respondí, mientras todos los cambiantes abandonan Poniville, para ir a la colmena, dejando a Twilight sola junto con un pueblo envuelto en un caos, algo que Discord observa sin ninguna preocupación arriba de una nube

—Mmh, que buen plan se creó ese cambiante – expresa el Dracoonecus

Sin esperarlo, Spike llega para liberar a Twilight de la trampa de baba verde y este con su fuego libera a la Alicornio lila, pero ella no va detrás de los cambiantes pues ganaría la pelea ya que son demasiados

— Gracias Spike, creo que tenías razón sobre traer a Chrysalis a Poniville – menciona Twilight, bastante preocupada por sus amigas

— Vi todo desde la torre, los simuladores lo planearon todo desde ayer, según Zecora por la noche escuchó muchos aleteos, pero no le dio importancia – explica Spike, quien descubrió el plan de Michael, aunque muy tarde

— Ahora debemos rescatar a las chicas…- menciona Twilight, con mucha angustia, ya que no sabe que le pueden hacer a sus amigas

— Es extraño todo lo que está ocurriendo, primero te capturaron, lograste huir y trajiste a Chrysalis pero luego ella se liberó y secuestro a las chicas – aclara Spike caminado junto a Twilight, con dirección al castillo

— Princesa Twilight ¡El pueblo se ha sumergido en un descontrol total! ¡Es un caos! – expresa la alcaldesa Mayor Mane, muy alarmada

— Ya lo sabemos alcaldesa, llamaré a más guardias para que calmen los ánimos y solucionaremos todo este problema – menciona Twilight, un poco humillada por semejante invasión, al igual que la guardia de Celestia, quien no pudo detener el ataque

En el cielo, varios carruajes llenos de soldados aterrizan, mientras estos comienzan a desplegarse, donde Flash Sentry es quien dirige los veinticinco guardias que llegaron, él cual, va donde Twilight

— - _algo nervioso_ – Ah...Princesa Twilight ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunta el Pegaso de melena amarillenta, muy nervioso

— No se preocupe Flash Sentry, será mejor que controles lo sucedido por favor, todo el pueblo está en pánico – le pide Twilight al Pegaso.

—Lo haré su alteza – expresa el teniente

Y así durante un par de horas, por fin el pueblo regresa a la paz, solo con cinco ponys perdidas, mientras Twilight evita decir quienes son, ya que si el pueblo sabe que cinco de las seis elementos fueron secuestrada, este se volverá en otro caos.

Shining Armor supo la noticia del ataque a Poniville, el cual, se molestó mucho con su hermana, ya que no le aviso nada de Chrysalis, además de que la supuesta infiltración fue todo falso, pues fue un medio para ocultar la verdadera invasión, que ocurrió en Poniville

 **En la Colmena** :

Hace un par de horas que todos logran regresar a la colmena, mientras las cinco elementos están bien vigiladas y como precaución a Rarity le colocaron una extraña y bella joya en su cuerno, la razón evitar sorpresas con la magia.

Michael fue felicitado por haber planeado el rescate, el cual, extrañamente funciono bien, mientras tanto toda la colmena se prepara para el impacto de la tormenta del bosque Everfree

 **Habitación de Chrysalis**

— Fue excelente tú rescate Michael, no digo esto a menudo pero gracias por salvarme, junto con los demás cambiantes – le dice Chrysalis al humano, quien está algo incómodo por las muchas muestras de gratitud

— No fue nada en serio, pero ahora debemos ver como entablar una firma de paz con los ponys y creo que será muy difícil ahora – mencioné, pues seguro con la segunda invasión, reforzaran las defensas de los pueblos, así como la vigilancia

— Será muy difícil, según los simuladores cercanos al pueblo, han puesto mucha seguridad arcana – aclara Chrysalis acostándose en su cama

— Supongo que nada esta saliendo como lo pensé, algunas cosas se complicaron y bastante – respondí algo mal, pues se suponía que sería rápido poder hacer las paz

— Michael, nada se hace en cinco minutos, apenas llevas dos semanas en Equestria y lo has hecho bien – dice Chrysalis confortando a Michael un poco

— Tienes razón sabes…mejor voy a ver como están las chicas, no creo que estén felices – le dije con voz tranquila, mientras me retiro de la habitación

— ¿Cómo actuó Michael en mi ausencia teniente? – pregunta Chrysalis a su encargado militar

— Bueno, jamás vimos aún simulador en ejecutar semejante plan y más que funcionará, robamos mucho amor de los ponys y además de que logramos rescatarla sin ninguna baja o perdida alguna – le explica el cambiantes con voz algo grave

— Wow, es bueno ojalá supiéramos más de el – comenta Chrysalis con un suspiro, ya que es muy limitada la información que manejan de Michael

— ¿Se encuentra bien mí reina? – pregunta el general algo preocupado

— Puede dejarme sola un rato, estoy algo cansada – le pide Chrysalis al simulador, mientras ella vuelve a ver a la pared

El teniente sin reusarse a la petición de Chrysalis, este sale tranquilamente del cuarto, dejando sola a la cambiante

— ¿Teniente por qué dejaste sola a la reina? – pregunta un guardia, muy preocupado por la acción de su superior

— Creó que nuestra reina se ha enamorado del Changeling nuevo – aclara el teniente, con una corazonada

— ¿Hablas del cambiante que hizo el plan? – pregunta otro Changeling de caparazón anaranjado, asomándose por la puerta que protege el guardia…

—ah sí, a lo que se, es un ser de otro mundo que aceptó ayudarnos a encontrar la paz con los ponys – le responde el teniente, quien sabe un poco de la historia de Michael

— Increíble, un ser del espacio y que le gustó a nuestra reina, pensé que solo en las películas de los ponis pasaba algo así – comenta el guardia de puerta

— No lo sé con exactitud, guarden el secretó o van a ayudar a construir la colmena – advierte, con voz grave el teniente, quien se va a revisar la preparación para la tormenta

 **Mientras tanto con Michael:**

Nuestro amigo humano, ahora está llegando con las chicas, quienes aún no se han despertado, ya que los simuladores le han inyectado una droga en su cuello, para que no vieran el trayecto hacía la colmena y así evitar que los ponys sepan más de lo que deben.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? – se pregunta Applejack, con un dolor leve en su cabeza y sin poder moverse

— Oh…por Celestia que lugar tan horrible – expresa Rarity, con mucho asco e igualmente inmóvil

— Estamos atrapadas con está cosa verde – menciona Rainbow forcejeando con la baba verde, pero esta ya está endurecida como para poder romperse fácilmente con la fuerza muscular

— " _Rarity que bonita joya tienes en tú cuerno"_ – murmura Fluttershy, muy tranquila, aunque se encuentren atrapadas

— Wujuuuu, esto es súper divertido ¿Acaso venimos a una cueva para hacer una fiesta? – se pregunta Pinkie pie, igual de enérgica que siempre solo que sin poder moverse, aunque ella mueve todo el bloque, sin ningún problema

— Me alegro que hayan despertado chicas – les dije entrando, tranquilamente cosa que no les gustó para nada

— Tú simulador ¿Adónde nos trajiste? – pregunta Applejack, muy enojada, la cual, desea golpear al cambiante en la cara con sus cascos

— Deberían alegrarse, son las segundas en ver la colmena por dentro, lástima que en condición de prisioneras – les mencioné con voz calmada, sin la intención de provocar malos sentimientos

— Tu simulador, apenas logre soltarme, te voy a golpear por meces – amenaza Rainbow Dash intentado alcanzar a Michael con su ¿cabeza?...Ya que no puede mover los cascos, aunque si las alas, pero no puede volar

— ¿Qué me colocaron en mí cuerno? – pregunta Rarity intentando ver la joya, pero no la tiene a la vista ya que sus cascos están atrapados en la baba verde y no puede ver más arriba de su cuerno

— Primero Rainbow si me golpeas, no lograras nada y Rarity es una joya inhibidora, para que no uses tu magia satánica – les respondí sin alterarlas

 _¡Rayos! Yo también uso magia_

— ¿No nos vas hacer nada verdad señor Changeling – pregunta Fluttershy muy calmada, aún así se nota su miedo en sus ojos

— Todas tranquilas nada les va a pasar, solo es temporal mientras se arreglan cosas de la superficie – comente, mientras me acerco a Pinkie

— Oh hola Michael ¿Ya tienes mi recompensa de la apuesta? - pregunta Pinkie pié, la única pony quien sabe el nombre real del humano por su raro sentido

— Si, ahora más tardé traen tú pastel de chocolate y sobre la apuesta la próxima mejor te hago caso sobre la lluvia del Everfree – le mencione, mientras la pony rosada está feliz pues va a comer pastel el día de hoy

Michael se retira de la prisión, dejando a las cinco ponys custodiadas por dos cambiantes

— ¿Apostaste con un simulador y le ganaste Pinkie pié? – pregunta Applejack algo incrédula

— La apuesta era fácil, el no me creyó sobre mi Pinkie sentido, le había dicho que si entraba al bosque con Twilight, quedarían atrapados en una tormenta – le explica Pinkie a sus amigas

— " _El debió saberlo, las nubes del bosque estaban muy oscuras cuando entro por la mañana_ " – murmura Fluttershy aún sin saber lo que paso con Twilight

— Espera Fluttershy, ¿Viste al cambiante entrar por la mañana al bosque Everfree con Twilight? – pregunta Rarity, aún con ganas de ver la estupenda joya en su cuerno, pero no puede ya que no está en su línea de visión

— Yo si los vi, Ángel me lo dijo en la casa, parecían que estaban muy ocupados, pues seguro llevaban algo pesado – aclara Fluttershy tranquila

— A mí eso me suena a gato encerrado – menciona Applejack sospechando de Michael

— A mí me parece que esto esta bajo tierra – comenta Rarity, muy preocupada de que su melena se ensucie

— Es increíble que no pudimos detener a los simuladores en el pueblo – dice Rainbow algo humillada, pues fue la primera en caer atrapada

— Lo dices porqué Fluttershy fue la última en ser capturada ¿verdad? – le pregunta Pinkie a Rainbow, quien se molesta y desvía mirada

— " _Yo solo me asuste"_ … - murmura Fluttershy, pues resistió más tiempo que todas

— Aún así Fluttershy, tú miedo te ayudo a sobrevivir – le dice Rarity haciendo sonrojar un poco a Fluttershy…

— Eso es porque el miedo nos ayuda a sobrevivir – les respondí entrando con un gran pastel de chocolate…

— ¿A si? ¿Cómo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, con gran interés

— Claro, acaso nunca han tenido miedo por alguna situación, está bien sentir temor, eso nos pone más alerta pero a veces puede que tome control – les expliqué, dejando el pastel frente a Pinkie

— Wow ¿De dónde sacaste este gran pastel? – pregunta la pony rosada, con gran interés

— Ah... un mago no rebela sus secretos, para las demás dentro de unas horas les van a traer su comida – dije saliendo de la cárcel nuevamente

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Celestia hace unos minutos se había ido de Poniville, después de hablar con Twilight acerca del rescate de las demás elementos, lastimosamente esa opción no esta muy disponible, ya que el bosque Everfree en estos momentos está siendo azotado por una gran tormenta, pero una Alicornio azul a escondidas aparece después de que Celestia se fue del castillo.

— ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Twilight algo confundida.

— Bueno se lo que pasó con tus amigas y vine ayudar, los guardias de mí hermana no pueden ir en la lluvia, pero los míos están entrenados para cualquier situación de alto riesgo, aún con el clima más deplorable – le explica Luna a Twilight, además Spike también opina

— ¿Pero por qué Celestia no te pide tú ayuda? – pregunta Spike con duda

— Mi hermana no quiere dejar que me haga cargo de algo importante, está repitiendo los pasos con que me convertí en Nightmare Moon – contesta Luna con voz triste

— Pero ¿Por qué no le pides alguna misión importante? – pregunta Twilight a Luna, pues ella se esta dejando que Celestia le rija la vida

— Ya le he preguntado, solo me pone a hacer el papeleo, ahora con lo que paso con tus amigas puede ser una oportunidad para mi – menciona Luna, muy emocionada, más bien demasiado, ya que hay cinco ponys secuestradas

— Está bien Luna, puedes ayudar, de todos modos Celestia no podrá con sus guardias y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – comenta Twilight con una nueva aliada en la búsqueda de sus amigas

— Gracias Sparkle no te arrepentirás ¡En serio! – expresa Luna, quien con su cuerno desaparece de la sala del mapa

— Wow, jamás pensé que Celestia tratará a su hermana como antes – comenta Spike muy indignado

— Supongo que Celestia es demasiado controladora, hasta para mí – aclara Twilight, aún sin ofender a su exmaestra

 **La Luna: Base secreta de los guardias nocturnos**

Luna al controlar la luna, ella ha creado una base de entrenamiento para sus guardias nocturnos, estos al estar en gravedad cero, son superiores a los guardias de Celestia.

( _Estos no tienen problemas con el aire ya que Luna vivió en ese lugar…así que debe haber aire ¿no?_ )

En ese lugar hay muchas edificaciones, desde pequeñas chozas para armas hasta una zona para disparar flechas, un reto para ser guardia nocturno, además de la zona de descanso que es excelente si has pasado un largo día

Luna aparece con ayuda de su hechizo en el centro de su base, con nuevas noticias para todos

— Mis amados guardias nocturnos, les tengo una buena noticia para todos – grita Luna con su voz real de Canterlot y rápidamente todos le ponen atención a su princesa

— Ha llegado nuestra oportunidad de triunfar, la princesa Twilight nos ha llamado, pidiendo nuestra ayuda, el día de hoy sus amigas fueron capturas por los simuladores y ¡Nosotros debemos rescatarlas! – explica la Alicornio azul marino, emocionando a sus guardias

Todos los soldados con sus cascos golpean el suelo simulando aplausos, donde todos los guardias están muy emocionados por empezar la misión

— Mañana en la mañana nos intentaremos al bosque Everfree y buscaremos a esas ponys – menciona Luna quien deja ya de gritar, la cual, debe preparar a los guardias quienes la acompañarán

 **Castillo de Canterlot:**

Celestia después de haber hablado con Twilight regresa a su castillo a atender a Candece quien le había pedido una pequeña reunión.

— Hola tía – le dice Candence a Celestia

— Bien Candence ¿para que solicitaste esta reunión? – pregunta Celestia directo al grano

— Ah… - _suspira_ \- Tía El Imperio de Cristal ya no te darán más soldados para apoyar los ataque a la colmena de Chrysalis, el consejo cree que es un acto perdido y de muchas muertes, – le explica Candence a Celestia de la mejor manera

— ¿Qué! El consejo no puede hacer esto, estamos cerca de exterminar a los simuladores – expresa Celestia sorprendida y molesta

— No tengo opción tía, El Imperio a perdido a muchos ponys de cristal y el consejo se ha reusado a continuar luchando contra Chrysalis – vuelve a repetir la Alicornio rosada

— El consejo son solo un grupo de ancianos Candence, acaso no ves el peligro que corre Equestria, si los cambiantes continúan vivos – menciona Celestia muy molesta

— Tía cálmate, ellos no son ancianos, sabes que sin ellos tú nunca hubieras sido princesa – le recuerda Candence, la gota que rebaso el vaso en su paciencia

— Si no vas a ayudar entonces vete Candence, yo me haré cargo de los Changelings a mi propia manera – expresa Celestia, quien decide terminar la reunión

Sin hacer enojar más a Celestia, Candence sale de la sala del trono, dejando a una muy enojada Alicornio blanca, que ha perdido el apoyo del Imperio de Cristal, ya que el consejo cree que seguir luchando contra los simuladores sea correcto

 **Continuará** …

Hemos llegado al final de este capítulo, esperó que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, pues los primeros tres capítulo hay mucho apoyó y por eso les agradezco de corazón, muchas gracias por leer la historia, sin más me despido y hasta la próxima

 **En el capítulo siguiente: El rescate parte 2**

 _Con ayuda de Luna, Twilight tiene la oportunidad de rescatar a sus amigas secuestradas. ¿Cómo hará Celestia para destruir a los cambiantes, si han perdido la ayuda del Imperio de Cristal, así como el apoyo del consejo de líderes?_ _¿Podrá Luna rescatar a las chicas y ganar la confianza de su hermana?_ _¿Podrá Michael completar su plan de paz entre simuladores y ponys?_ _Pinkie por fin consiguió el pastel, pero ¿Podrá comerlo todo?_ _¿Chrysalis se ha enamorado de Michael?_ _¿Rarity verá su hermosa joya en su cuerno?_ _Más preguntas sin responder en el siguiente capítulo._


	5. El rescate parte 2

**Capítulo 5: El rescate - Parte 2**

Por fin ha llegado la tormenta, está en medio de la colmena y está apenas resiste la cantidad de agua que está entrando, los desagües del lugar están en su máximo punto, intentado salirse de su caudal, mientras los Changelings se preparan para cualquier otro desastre

— ¿Teniente cómo está la colmena? – pregunta Chrysalis, muy preocupada por sus hijos, que se están jugando la vida por mantener seca la colmena

— Hasta ahora está resistiendo, pero debemos esperar más tiempo para saber que sucede – menciona el Teniente, igualmente de preocupado por la seguridad de los Changelings

— ¿Sabes dónde está Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis pues no puede darse el lujo de que el humano se ahogue si pasa un accidente en la colmena

— Debe de estar con las prisioneras – responde el simulador tranquilamente

— ¿Sabes que está haciendo con ellas? – pregunta Chrysalis, con duda

— Creó que las está interrogando, pero nada malo – responde el teniente sin pensar lo peor del simulador

 **Zona de prisioneros:**

Desde el fondo en la prisión, aún se siente y se escucha la lluvia además de que las canaletas de la cárcel están drenando mucha agua, mientras las chicas aún siguen sin poder moverse, debido a la baba verde que tienen en sus cuatro patas se ha endurecido, Pinkie pie está comiéndose el pastel que el Changeling le trajo por una pequeña apuesta secreta

— ¿Crees que Celestia te va a perdonar que nos hayas secuestrado – expresa molesta la terrestre anaranjada

— Si resuelvo el problema entre las dos razas, ustedes no tendrán que volverse a preocupar por los cambiantes – les explique a las chicas, la única que no pone atención es Pinkie pie

—¡Jamás Celestia hará la paz con ustedes! Por su culpa muchos ponys han muerto – expresa Rainbow Dash muy molesta, quien ya no hace intentos para liberarse

— Si no lo hace por el bien, lo hará por las malas, ella podrá decidir, no tiene opción, mientras ustedes estén aquí – mencioné sin preocupación

— Fluttershy ¿Cómo es el anillo? – pregunta Rarity, quien lleva un día intentado poder ver el anillo, pero le es imposible

— "Ah... Rarity bueno tiene un centro rojo" – murmura Fluttershy, algo temerosa

— Michael –

Sin poder negarse a que lo llamen, el cambiante se reúne con Chrysalis, la cual, lo estaba llamando, con el fin de hablar tranquilamente

— ¿Chrysalis usted me llamó? – pregunté, sin ningún respeto lo que molesta un poco al teniente

— Así es, tenemos un problema que nos informó el general – expresa la cambiante muy preocupada

— ¿Qué tan grave es? – volví a preguntar, ya al frente de la Changeling

— Al parecer, Twilight le pidió ayuda a Luna y ahora sus guardias nocturnos, junto con ella viene para acá – menciona preocupada por los graves daños que puedan causar ese ejército

— Vale bien…algo más – le mencione preocupado, pues casi no conozco a esa tal Luna

— Eso es todo, no nos han dicho por dónde, cuántos, ni a que hora vendrán – menciona Chrysalis, muy asustada, ya que no puede repeler un escuadrón de rescate

— Explícame más sobre Luna – le dije a Chrysalis, mientras el teniente solo observa con atención la conversación

— / _Al parecer el Changeling no se da cuenta que la reina siente algo por él ¿No la ha olido?/_ – piensa el teniente, observando a Michael y a Chrysalis

Ya más tarde, Michael junto con Chrysalis, además del teniente han creado un plan, con un marguen de error milimétrico, para poder evitar que esa princesa de la noche logré salvar a las elementos, además de que el plan es ayudado por la tormenta que esta azotando el bosques Everfree en estos momentos

 **Tres horas después:**

Todo está listo y preparado para realizar el plan, lo único que falta es que Luna y sus soldados nocturnos lleguen a la descubierta colmena

— ¿A que horas creen que ataquen? – pregunta Chrysalis no muy segura del tiempo en que la princesa de la noche intente infiltrarse

— Bueno primero deben encontrar la colmena y seguramente la van a vigilar por un rato para buscar puntos débiles – le mencione bastante seguro ya que la policía de la tierra en momentos de infiltración hace lo mismo

— ¿Cómo sabes que el plan va a funcionar? – pregunta Chrysalis, no muy convencida del plan

— Simplemente no lo sé, solo hay que tener fe para que vaya a funcionar – exprese saliendo tranquilamente, mientras me retiro de la habitación

— Parece que él sabe lo que hace – comenta el teniente, retractarse de sus palabras

— El nos ha ayudado mucho y nos ha dado algo que nadie podrá superar – menciona Chrysalis, quien cree en el humano

 **12 Media noche: La Colmena**

Ya en la penumbra de la noche , el nerviosismo se huele en el ambiente, donde cada gota de agua, que impacta sobre la tierra alimenta esa determinación de Michael, para lograr la paz de dos especies que no conoce pues se siente identificado con una de ellas. **Las antorchas verdes de las paredes crean una sombra tenebrosa en el suelo, poniendo muy nerviosos a los inexpertos combatientes, pues la mayoría que van a defender la colmena son obreros (as) junto con pocos guerreros y guardias**

El teniente cuida a las chicas junto con tres de los mejores guardias de la colmena, Michael está junto con Chrysalis, ambos ayudarán en la defensa del largo pasillo que separa la entrada de la prisión

— ¿Mi reina cuánto tiempo falta? – pregunta un muy nervioso Changeling de caparazón blanco, quien intenta no temblar del miedo

 **Sin previo aviso, una explosión destruye la entrada principal, donde seguidamente la lluvia de la tormenta entra sin ninguna consideración a la colmena.** **Segundos después, gran cantidad de guardias de armadura plateada y otros con una morada, comienzan a luchar contra los simuladores**

La batalla empieza rápidamente y se producen las primeras bajas, los muy experimentados guardias arrasan con la primera línea del plan de Michael y avanzan con paso firme a la profundidad de la colmena.

— ¡No se detengan, no dejen sobrevivientes! – grita Luna, guiando a sus guardias de la noche

Mientras Twilight algo nerviosa por estar devuelta en la colmena, observa violencia de la batalla, donde los únicos afectados son los simuladores

 **Con Michael y Chrysalis:**

A la mitad del caminó, Michael recibe las noticias de la planta alta, donde Luna y sus guardias se encuentran bajando y pronto una nueva pelea entre Michael y Twilight.

— No puedes hacer esto Michael, van a matar a mis hijos – expresa Chrysalis, quien ve que el plan, no está funcionando

— No está resultando ¡jugaremos a la vieja escuela! ¡Tomen piedras, palos, cucharas, todo lo que puedan lanzarle úsenlo! – grita Michael, muy asustado, ya que es responsable de la muerte de cualquier cambiante

— Les diré a los de arriba que evacuen – comenta Chrysalis, quien desaparece en un circulo verde, dejando solo al humano quien no ha vuelto a cambiar de forma en varios días.

 **Con las princesas:**

Ninguno de los guardias además de las dos princesas han resultado heridas, pero están avanzando más lento, pues han pasado dos plantan totalmente vacías, excepto por un Changeling rezagado que no sabía del plan y estaba creando más túneles, pero los guardias le dieron fin al obrero, sin ninguna consideración

— Es extraño que no hayan simuladores – menciona Twilight sin saber nada de donde están las chicas y del problema de los cambiantes

— Solo falta un piso – menciona Luna muy feliz pues está apunto de lograr algo que Celestia nunca hizo.

El grupo de ponys bajan el último nivel y los guardias son sorprendidos por una lluvia de piedras y palos e inclusive una llanta, aunque no debería de existir allí, los guardias comienzan a ceder de los múltiples impactos, ya que estos no pueden avanzar, Luna los protege con un escudo así evitan que sean dañados por la extravagante defensa

— ¿Están todos bien? – pregunta Luna preocupada pues uno de los guardias recibió una piedra, donde no le da el sol...

— Princesa no podemos avanzar, debemos buscar al líder del grupo – menciona el general, quien guía el ejército, cuando Luna no lo hace

— Ahí – señala Twilight a Michael en un montículo – el es Michael debe liderarlos – menciona Twilight con algo de odió por ese Changeling

— No podemos matarlo desde aquí, además los hechizos son muy débiles aquí adentró – aclara el general, quien no puede realizar hechizos

Toda colmena en el corazón tiene un cristal verde que restringe los hechizos de especies no cambiantes, pero los guardias no pueden ver el cristal o alguna de las princesas al no ser Changelings, además de que poco a poco absorbe la magia en un radio de tres kilómetros a la redonda fuera de la colmena sin afectar a los cambiantes…

— Solo hay un hechizo que funciona – menciona Twilight, mientras su cuerno se rodea de una luz morada clara.

Sin apenas percibirlo, Twilight se tele transporta a la prisión pues ya estuvo ahí, donde los guardias no tienen tiempo en responder la rápida infiltración y la Alicornio morada con su magia tele transporta a las chicas con Luna y nuevamente ella desaparece, Twilight aparece detrás de Michael, donde este la nota de inmediato

— ¡Tú! – expresé, muy molesto pues por culpa de la Alicornio lila, el plan de paz ha sido lento y con muchas bajas

— ¡Si yo! Y vendrás conmigo – aclara Twilight disparándole un rayo a Michael quien no puede esquivarlo, dejándolo inconsciente, para luego ser tele transportado junto con la Alicornio

— ¡MICHAEL! – grita Chrysalis, pero no logra llegar a tiempo para rescatarlo, y los demás Changelings observan como se llevan a uno de sus hermanos

— ¡A LA CARGA! – grita el Teniente, donde todos los Changeling corren hacía el escudo para intentar liberar a Michael.

 **Con Luna y las demás** :

— Vámonos de aquí – grita Rarity muy asustada, quien no se dio cuenta que dejó caer el anillo de su cuerno

Sin oponerse, todos y todas rápidamente salen de la colmena, donde son recibidos por la potente tormenta nocturna, para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche

— Mí reina los perdimos en la entrada de la colmena – menciona un Changeling herido, por la batalla

— Muchas gracias – vuelve a ver al Teniente - ¿Qué vamos hacer? Van a ejecutar a Michael y si muere ya no tendremos un futuro – expresa muy preocupada Chrysalis sin ningún plan en mente

— Debemos pensar algo y rápido o ese el simulador no sobrevivirá la semana y posiblemente está vez vaya a estar Shining Armor – menciona el teniente

— ¿Quieres hacer un plan para rescatarlo? – le pregunta Chrysalis, mientras esta camina de un lado a otro por la preocupación

— No soy el más apto y si Celestia y Shining Armor están en la ejecución nos será imposible, el plan de ese cambiante nos dejó una baja de doscientos muertos, ningún herido – explica el Teniente, muy celoso por el afecto que le tiene la reina a Michael

— Debemos pensar en algo, infiltrarnos no es una opción – menciona Chrysalis pensando un plan

— Mí reina no tenemos la fuerza ni el ejército para otro rescate, apenas disponemos de quinientos Changeling y cada baja es una gran pérdida – expresa el general inconforme con rescatar al nuevo

— ¿Y si pedimos ayuda a las demás colmenas? – pregunta la Changeling

— ¿Cuáles otras? Esta es la última mí reina, ayer los Ecuestres incendiaron la colmena de Ponyhattan y otra en Manehattan – aclara el teniente

— Entonces ¡PROPONE ALGO! – grita muy molesta la Changeling

— No podemos, ocupamos un golpe de suerte – comenta el teniente

— Mí reina, encontramos cuatro armaduras de los soldados de Luna, ahora están en las minas profundas para ver si los herreros pueden hacer más de esas – aclara un simulador de caparazón verde oscuro, quien se retira rápidamente

— ¿Cuál es el plan? – pregunta Chrysalis, con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo al Teniente, quien tiene una mirada sería

 **Límite entre el bosque Everfree y Poniville:**

Las chicas y los soldados nocturnos, aparecen en el límite del bosque Everfree, debido aún hechizo.

Por ahora Michael es cargado por Twilight y protegido por las chicas, quienes aún no hay dicho nada del simulador

— Entonces Twilight ¿Otra cosa por hacer? – pregunta Luna feliz de que haya resultado el rescate, mientras observa a pocos guardias quitándose la abollada armadura, pues algunos la abandonaron en la colmena.

— Puedes acompañarnos a interrogar al simulador – menciona Twilight vigilando al cambiante que aún siga dormido

— Lo haré Twilight ¿Cuándo lo interrogaras? – le pregunta Luna, muy ansiosa

— Cuando despierte las chicas y yo lo haremos y luego tendrá que ser ejecutado – menciona Twilight, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Las chicas al escuchar las palabras de Twilight éstas de alarman, ya que quieren evitar la muerte del cambiante

— No podemos ejecutarlo Twilight, el solo quiere lo mejor para los simuladores – menciona Applejack, en contra de ejecutar a Michael

— Así es, hasta me dio un pastel de chocolate y estuvo delicioso – comenta Pinkie pie, muy feliz

— El no es malo, tal vez sólo sea incomprendido – murmura Fluttershy, muy preocupada por el cambiante

— No me gusta dar la razón, pero el simulador no nos hizo nada, tal vez hemos juzgado mal a los cambiantes – aclara Rainbow Dash, dándole la razón a Applejack y a Fluttershy

— Así es y nos cuidaron bien aún para que sean malos – expresa Rarity, quien nunca logró ver la hermosa joya que tenía en su cuerpo

— Chicas ¿Qué me están queriendo decir? – pregunta Twilight, sin entender porqué defienden al cambiante

— Elementos saben que los cambiantes son peligroso, ustedes entienden lo que ellos nos hacen – menciona Luna quien también escucha la conversación

— Lo sabemos, pero el solo intentan hacer la paz con nosotros – responde Applejack, quien quiere ayudar al cambiante

— ¿La paz? Con esos métodos tan poco ortodoxos, nunca vi a nadie secuestrar a ponys para poder conseguir la paz – menciona Twilight, criticando el método tan extravagante del humano

— Ese Changeling nos contó todo para poder traer la paz, según lo que nos dijo solo queda una colmena de simuladores – aclara Rainbow Dash, ganándose la atención de Luna

— / _Si le digo a mí hermana la localización de la colmena, estaría feliz conmigo, pero ¿A qué costó?/_ – piensa Luna, con un gran dilema en su mente

— Acaso saben lo que hicieron los Changelings ¡Nos secuestraron! – expresa Twilight intentado persuadirlas

— Lo sabemos Twilight, pero apoyamos que es mejor la paz que una guerra, donde solo habrá muerte y miseria – menciona Applejack, quien no quiere apoyar la idea de su amiga Alicornio

— Saben que la situación es complicada, sería muy difícil conseguir la paz con todo lo que ha pasado – dice Twilight algo inconforme con las chicas

— Twilight eres la princesa de la amistad, tú también puedes ayudar a crear más amistades, aún si son complicadas y ese simulador quiere ayudar a su especie – murmura Fluttershy, con voz muy tímida

— ¡Pero saben del peligro que pueden causar! – menciona Twilight, levemente molesta

— Celestia quiere eliminarlos y no dejará que nadie se oponga ¿Saben lo que significa? – Aclara Luna, quien ya conoce a su hermana y sus decisiones tan deliberadas y mortíferas

— Mantengamos esto en secreto, Luna nos puede ayudar – propone Rarity sorprendiendo a Twilight

— Yo les puedo ayudar con la seguridad, sin embargo no puedo ocultarle nada a Celestia, se molestaría mucho – menciona Luna no muy convencida con la propuesta de Rarity

— Ese es el problema, de algún modo Celestia se va a dar cuenta de que tenemos aún simulador – menciona Rainbow Dash

— Hay una forma de lograrlo – propone Twilight, quien piensa un poco

— ¿Cuál es? – pregunta Pinkie pie con su típica felicidad

— Y si le decimos que el desea hacer la paz con los ponys — menciona Twilight, no muy satisfecha de su propuesta

— Es complicado y no creo que Celestia acepte, es muy testaruda – aclara Luna pues ella es hermana de Celestia

— Primero llevemos al cambiante al castillo – dice Applejack, pues ya hay ponys con ganas de ver lo que sucede

Con mucha facilidad, Todos van al castillo y Luna es quien carga al cambiante hasta dicho lugar.

En unos quince minutos, las chicas fueron rescatadas, ahora solo falta resolver el problema del simulador.

 **Unas horas más tarde:**

Ya entrando a la mañana en Poniville, todo transcurre tranquilamente, el cambiante pronto se despierta, bastante confundido y desorientado

— ¡Arg! Mi cabeza… - exprese con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

— Me alegro que hayas despertado – menciona un dragón morado, quien se encuentra barriendo el pasillo

— ¿Y tú quien eres? Acaso eres un empleado – le pregunte al dragón, aún con ese dolor punzante en la cabeza

— Acaso no me recuerdas Michael, soy Spike – responde el dragón quien se acerca a los barrotes

— Oh... Spike cierto, ya me decía yo porque me eras conocido, por cierto ¿En dónde carajo estoy? – exprese algo molesto, por estar encerrado

— Bueno éstas en Poniville, en el castillo de la amistad y si me disculpas debo volver arriba – menciona el dragón quien se va de la habitación tranquilamente

— "¡Oye espera!" – Murmuré molesto, pues el dragón me deja solo en la cárcel

 **Mientras tanto con Twilight**

Hace unos minutos, Shining Armor llego al castillo de la amistad, para hablar con Luna y Twilight acerca de la situación de los simuladores, pero este aún no sabe que Luna y su hermana atacaron la colmena principal, la cual, está cerca de un desierto que colinda con el bosque Everfree

— Twili – expresa Shining Armor, abrasando a su hermana, la cual, está feliz

— Oh Shining que bueno que estés aquí, hay muchas cosas que debo contarte – menciona Twilight, muy emocionada mientras se separa del abrazó de su hermano

— ¿Y bien mí princesa? ¿Qué quieres contarme? – pregunta Shining Armor, sentándose en la silla de Rainbow Dash

Ambos son interrumpidos, por que Luna ha entrado a la habitación, lo que sorprende a Shining Armor, pues ells casi nunca sale del castillo de Canterlot y menos de día

— Princesa Luna ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta Shining Armor amablemente, mientras Luna se sienta en la silla de Fluttershy

— Bueno estoy de visita, tengo algunas situaciones por resolver con Twilight – aclara Luna, sin revelar información del ataque

— Bueno como decía Shining, hay varías cosas que debo decirte – menciona Twilight, algo nerviosa

— Disculpa Twilight ¿vienés un momento? – pregunta Luna mirando seriamente a la Alicornio lila, la cual, comienza a sentirse incómoda

— Ah... está bien luna – _se levanta_ \- ¿Que necesitas? – pregunta Twilight algo intranquila, ya que su hermano puede sospechar

Luna para evitar Shining Armor las oiga, ella realiza un hechizó que paraliza el tiempo pero solo en la habitación donde ambas están

— No puedes revelar Información acerca del cambiante, sabes que tú hermanó es el casco derecho de mí hermana y si le dices ella lo sabrá en un par de minutos, podrías poner en peligros su vida – Advierte Luna, ya conociendo a Twilight

— ¿Pero entonces que vamos hacer con el simulador? – pregunta Twilight, con duda

— No podemos simplemente matarlo, ni que Celestia lo sepa o no resolveremos nada, para mí no es un simulador Twilight ¿Acaso no has visto cosas extrañas en él? – pregunta Luna haciendo que Twilight piense un momento

— Oh no... Luna estamos luchando con humano – dice Twilight comprendiendo todo, por lo que puede entender la extraña forma de ser del cambiante

— Así es Twilight, el problema es que tiene un hechizo del libro de las invocaciones y este no se eliminará hasta que cumpla el objetivo con que fue invocado – explica Luna, quien recuerda aquel rayo en el bosque Everfree

— ¿Cuál será el objetivo que deba cumplir? – menciona Twilight, pensando unos segundos

— Acaso no es obvio, el busca la paz de los cambiantes, el problema que ninguna de nosotras tiene el poder de ejercer alianzas y menos si Celestia está en contra de nosotras – aclara Luna, muy preocupada

— No me digas que ella -

— Así es, solo mi hermana puede firmar tratados de paz y no creo que vaya a firmar tratados con los cambiantes – menciona Luna, un poco molesta con su hermana

— ¿Acaso Candence no lo puede hacer también? – pregunta Twilight refiriéndose a su cuñada

— De hecho si, pero debe ser junto con Celestia, por cierto Twilight no digas nada del humano o del simulador de tú cárcel o Celestia lo matara – aclara Luna, deshaciendo el hechizo, para luego desaparecer de la habitación

Shining Armor ve a Twilight, algo confundido pues este estuvo congelado en el tiempo unos minutos

— ¿Twilight Luna no es que estaba aquí? – pregunta el unicornio blanco pues jura haber visto a Luna en la habitación

— Oh no Shining, era Spike que me dijo algunas tareas importantes, ¿Acaso no has dormido bien? – pregunta Twilight muy nerviosa, la cual, regresa a su silla del mapa Cutie

— Es extraño, claro que he dormido bien… bueno no las últimas semanas por lo que pasó contigo y los simuladores – explica Shining Armor, aún pensando, pues puede jura a ver visto a Luna en el cuarto

— ¿Será por tanto estrés que te ha hecho pasar Celestia? – pregunta Twilight ya más calmada, pues ha logrado desviado del tema de los cambiantes, ya que la Alicornio lila tiene uno en el calabozo aunque sea un humano…

— No culpo a la princesa Celestia pero esos Changelings han dado muchos problemas, las últimas semanas y más con toda la situación del secuestro de tus amigas, por cierto mañana Celestia va a mandar un grupo para buscarlas – aclara Shining Armor, haciendo que Twilight se ponga muy nerviosa

— Pero sabes que Celestia no tiene que hacer eso, Aquí podemos arreglarlo Shining ¿porqué no le dices a Celestia que retiré el grupo de expedición? – le pregunta Twilight intentado persuadir a que su hermano, para que no vaya en vano a buscar a sus amigas

— Acaso ocurre algo, son tus amigas Twilight ¿Acaso las vas a dejar abandonadas? – pregunta el unicornio blanco, sospechando levemente de su hermana, pues está intentando evitar que su grupo vaya a buscar a sus amigas

— - _suspira_ \- Claro que quiero que las rescaten pero eso ya lo hice yo – aclara Twilight, ganándose una mirada desaprobación por parte del unicornio blanco

— / _Twilight lo ha arruinado, ahora el humano está en peligro_ / – piensa Luna observando todo por la puerta entreabierta…

— ¿Desde cuánto tú tienes ejército en Poniville? – pregunta Shining Armor algo sorprendido por lo que su hermana le ha dicho

— Le pedí algo de ayuda a Luna y ella y yo fuimos y las rescatamos – explica Twilight sin decir mucha información

— ¿Encontraron la colmena de Chrysalis? – pregunta el unicornio blanco, con gran interés

— No, logramos rescatarlas antes de que se las llevaran a su colmena, pero no la encontramos, pues apenas estaban en el castillo de las hermanas reales – miente Twilight, con intención de ocultar al Changeling que está protegiendo

— Debieron haberse atrasado por algo, es algo extraño que les haya pasado eso – menciona Shining Armor, procesando la información que su hermana le ha dicho, aunque algunas partes no concuerdan.

Spike les interrumpe la conversación, para hablar rápidamente con Twilight de un problema grave

— Twilight creo que deberías venir un segundo – le dice Spike a Twilight

— ¿Qué pasa Spike? – pregunta Twilight, mientras Shining Armor escucha al dragón con gran atención

— Bueno hay un problema que ocupa tú solución – menciona Spike sin dar mucha información de lo que está sucediendo.

La Alicornio mira a Spike, quien le hace señas que algo sucede en la cárcel

— Shining, discúlpame un segundo – expresa Twilight, yéndose con Spike al pasillo, dejando solo un momento a su hermano.

 **Afuera en el pasillo:**

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Spike? – pregunta Twilight algo molesta, ya que no la han dejado hablar con su hermano

— Te acuerdas del Changeling de la cárcel – menciona Spike, muy nervioso

— Así es, ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? – pregunta Twilight sin pensar nada malo del Changeling

— Ha escapado – aclara Spike, dejando a Twilight sin aliento

— ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – pregunta Twilight no muy segura

— Bueno puede que se te olvidará que el puede transformase y los barrotes son para que un pony no se escape – explica Spike, preocupado de que algo malo suceda

Sin siquiera esperarse, Shining Armor escuchó todo, el cual, ahora sale de su escondite, dejando a Twilight muy preocupada

— ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada Twilight? – pregunta el unicornio blanco, molesto con su hermana por su irresponsabilidad

— Porque lo vas a matar – aclara Twilight dejando sin palabras a Shining Armor

En un brillo azul oscuro, aparece Luna al frente de Shining Armor, pero ql lado de Spike y Twilight

— No podemos matar a ese Changeling, nos vamos a meter en graves problemas – menciona Luna con preocupación

— Tanto le gustan a ese Changeling que no lo pueden matar, todavía quedan sementales por Equestria – expresa Shining Armor, sonrojando un poco a las dos princesas, pero no porque quieran al simulador, si no por el tema

— No es por amor Shining, el simulador es un humano – aclara Twilight, por fin revelado la identidad del Changeling

— ¿Un humano? ¿No es que ya no existen desde hace cinco mil años? – pregunta algo confundido el unicornio blanco, el cual, le esta costando procesar toda la información que Luna y Twilight le están brindando

— Si y no, fueron enviados a otro lugar, pero Chrysalis ha invocado a uno para que le ayuden a crear paz – explica Luna algo molesta con el hermanó de Twilight por lo entrometido que fue

— ¿Es una broma? Celestia los quiere destruir y ahora es un humano – menciona Shining Armor, aclarando la misión de Celestia

— Ya lo sabemos, por eso nadie le puede decir a Celestia, pero ocupamos que Cadence sepa de la situación – menciona Twilight, feliz de no mentirle a su hermano

— Oh eso es fácil entonces, Cadence ya le explicó a Celestia que el Imperio de Cristal no le va a suministrar más soldados, por las altas tazas de fallecidos, el consejo no le gustó mucho eso y la obligo a decirle a Celestia y creo que no le gusto la idea – explica el unicornio blanco, aclarando el problema acerca del imperio de cristal y la posición en la que están

— Eso nos puede servir para ayudar al humano – menciona Twilight, más tranquila

— Saben yo no se porqué sigo aquí, debería estar buscando al cambiante- dice Spike yéndose a la cocina pues nada está haciendo

Shining, Luna y Twilight continúan hablando durante unos minutos, pero mientras tanto un Humano Changeling se escapa del castillo ¿Cómo pasó?

 **Quince minutos** **antes en la cárcel:**

Spike acaba de irse hace un par de segundos, dejando al humano Changeling solo y encerrado para que no logre escapar

— ¿Spike sigues aquí? – pregunté, esperando alguna respuesta del dragón

Nadie le responde al simulador, aclarando que el dragón se ha ido completamente, donde Twilight no volvió a tomar medidas para evitar que el humano cambié de forma

— ¿A que estarán jugando? – me pregunté, pues ni en mi país dejan a un preso solo y con oportunidad de poder escapar

Con lo aprendido de Chrysalis, la piel de Michael es rodeado por unas llamas verdes, la cual, cubre todo su cuerpo y segundo después las llamas desaparecen, dejando al simulador en una pequeña e inofensiva

— Increíble falta la de seguridad en este lugar – exprese, saliendo de la celda

Sin ninguna complicación , el Changeling logra escapar por tercera vez de los cascos de Twilight, debido a la falta de cuidado de la Alicornio lila, ya que es la primera vez que ella se enfrenta a una posible guerra de secuestros.

La pequeña ardilla se dirige a la salida eso si, este se distrae ya que cambia de rumbo hacia el cuarto de Twilight, donde este entra sin problemas a la habitación privada de la Alicornio lila

— A ver ¿Dónde está? – pregunté revisando alrededor, mientras busco mí mochila, ya que puede tener algún objeto útil

Para poder buscar bien, el humano regresa a su forma de Changeling mientras revisa alrededor, donde logra encontrar un libro morado, mientras en su portada tiene seis piedras del color de cada una de las chicas

— Oh…esto está rindiendo frutos – mencione colocando el libro en la mesa, pues me lo voy a llevar ya que puede tener algo importante o útil

Un par de minutos más tarde, el humano logra conseguir su mochila, toda intacta, sin ninguna cosa olvidada, donde este guarda el diario pero es interrumpido pues comienza a oír una conversación fuera del cuarto, Michael por error se transforma en el diario, pues se le olvidó pensar en la ardilla

— Spike revisa afuera, voy a tomar unas cosas en mí habitación – aclara Twilight mientras con su magia entra al cuarto

— Twilight puedes esperarte hasta me acerque, no logré escuchar nada de lo que dijiste – Aclara Spike, algo molesto pues la Alicornio le dice cosas sin que el pueda escuchar

— Debemos encontrar al Changeling, es peligroso para el y para la población dejarlo libre – menciona Twilight, quien consigue un anillo Inhibidor

— Debes tener cuidado con lo prisioneros Twilight, además si Celestia lo encuentra lo va a matar y no podríamos salvarlo – mencione Spike aumentado la angustia de Twilight y la presión

— Ya sé – toma el libro simulado con su magia – Spike se me olvidó ese detalle – expresa Twilight, un poco apresurada

— Y eso no es todo, es un Changeling y puede ser cualquier cosa, incluso ese libro que tienes en tu magia Twilight – menciona Spike señalando el libro que la Alicornio lila tiene flotando con su magia

— / _Maldito dragón, no le des ideas_ / – exprese en mí mente muy molesto, pues soy el libro

— Oh Spike… crees que ese simulador pueda tomar otra forma, recuerda que hace unas semanas no sabía ni comer – expresa Twilight burlándose un poco del cambiante, aunque en el fondo sabe que es un humano

— / _Ya quisiera verte con otro cuerpo_ / – pensé, por la ofenda de la Alicornio lila

— ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? – pregunta Spike observando como Twilight intenta abrir el libro, pero no lo logra

— - _algo molesta_ – sabes creó que de los nervios no puedo abrir el libro – menciona Twilight colocando el libro donde lo tomó ignorando que en el suelo está la mochila del humano

— Vamos con Shining Armor y Luna, para empezar a buscar al cambiante – dice Spike, mientras Twilight sale del cuarto, mientras Spike sale detrás de ella y cierra la puerta

Con menos peligro, el libro regresa a su forma normal de un Changeling, bien nervioso y confundido

— " _Joder eso estuvo muy pero muy cerca"_ – Murmuré todo adolorido púes Twilight al intentar abrir el libro, mallugo un poco al Changeling

Sin nada más que hacer, Michael toma la mochila y con cuidado sale volando por el balcón, directo al bosque Everfree intentando no levantar sospechas de nuevos Changelings, después de la invasión masiva al pueblo, Celestia colocó más guardias alrededor de todo el pueblo

 **Mientras en Canterlot:**

Con todo en la dirección incorrecta, Celestia no puede atacar la colmena de Chrysalis, debido a que ha perdido muchos aliados, ya que su sobrina Cadence le advirtió que el Imperio de Cristal, no va a propiciar más soldados para el ataque, ya que el consejo aclaró que es una causa pérdida, además de que puede provocar un gran derramamiento de sangre y perdidas de ponys por una orden innecesaria

— ¿Qué debo hacer para destruir a los ponys? – se pregunta Celestia acostada en su cama pensado algo

— Princesa ¿Por qué quiere exterminar a la raza Changeling? – pregunta uno de los guardias, quien la protege

Celestia vuelve a mirar al guardia y ella se sienta para contestarle de manera tranquila

— Tú sabes lo que pasó en el ataque en la boda de Shining Armor, además de hace unos días a Poniville – responde Celestia, levemente molesta

— Si tiene tantas ganas de destruirlos ¿Por qué no le pide a Amber la química, algunas ideas? – aclara el guardia, de manera tranquila

— - _pensándolo mejor_ – Mmh buena idea guardia – menciona Celestia levantándose de la cama de inmediato

Celestia sale de la habitación y se dirige hacia la Universidad de Unicornios Superdotados

( _UUS. No confundir con URSS_ )

 **Continuará** :

Gracias por leer este capitulo, si gustan pueden dejar un comentario, dando su opinión de está historia, sin más, continúen hacía abajo

 **En el próximo capítulo: El Aliento de la muerte**

 _Las cosas se han complicado para nuestro humano cambiante, ahora con una idea que se le ha ocurrido aún guardia de Celestia, está va a crear una nueva arma para poder destruir a los Changelings una vez por todas_ _¿Cuál será la nueva arma de Celestia?_ _¿Quién fue el guardia que le dio la idea a Celestia?_ _¿Michael podrá hacer la paz?_ _¿Twilight alguna vez podrá capturar bien a Michael?_ _Gracias por leer y pueden continuar con el siguiente capitulo : )_


	6. El Aliento de la Muerte

**Capítulo 6: El Aliento de la muerte**

Celestia ahora se dirige hacia la universidad, donde conoció a Twilight Sparkle su exalumna, ya ahora convertida en princesa, ella entra y al ser de noche, no hay muchos ponys en el lugar, excepto algunos guardias patrullando para la seguridad nocturna, además de la protección de cierto ponys que aman caminar de noche bajo el velo de las estrellas

— ¿Qué necesita mí princesa? – pregunta un guardia quien cuida el pasillo, de hecho el lo patrulla cada determinado tiempo

— Necesito hablar con Amber – responde la princesa totalmente calmada

— ¿La química? Está bien…acompáñeme princesa, ella está encerrada en su cuarto – menciona un confundido guardia, ignorando lo que Celestia dijo

El guardia lleva a la princesa a las últimas habitaciones de la biblioteca, donde sus paredes ya no son de madera, si no de piedra caliza bien pulida, lo que le da un aspecto moderno

— ¿Amber éstas despierta? – pregunta el guardia, golpeando con cuidado una puerta con el símbolo de dos botellas de ensayo.

— ¿Storm? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me molestes tan tarde? Es casi las diez de la noche – expresa una voz algo irritada detrás de la puerta

— Eh...lo siento, pero te busca la princesa Celestia, necesita hablar contigo – menciona Storm volviendo a ver a la princesa quien tiene un rostro tranquilidad, aún con todo lo que está pasando

Sin más charla, la puerta se abre dejando ver a una unicornio con melena color ámbar y pelaje de un color crema con un poco más amarillo, con Cutie Mark de una botella triangular derramándose en un frasco alargado

( _Amber es una química experta en toda el área de pociones, desde armas biológicas hasta tener unas con el poder de curar a mil ponys_ )

— Lamento hacerla esperar princesa – se disculpa Amber, con unas ojeras muy marcadas debido a que no duerme bien desde hace varias lunas…

— No se preocupe Amber, pero ¿podemos hablar adentro para mayor privacidad? – pregunta Celestia ya que no quiere discutir acerca del nuevo plan, cuando todos pueden escuchar desde afuera

— Si me disculpan debo regresar a mí puesto princesa, con su permiso – menciona Storm regresando hacia la entrada para seguir vigilándola de cualquier invasor no deseado

Amber accede a que Celestia ingrese en su pequeña habitación en el fondo de la universidad y está apenas entra se logra ver gran cantidad de botellas despidiendo humo, otras con forma retorcidas que se conectan con más botellas rellenas de líquido de diferentes tonalidades y en el centro del cuarto una gran mesa con todos los líquidos químicos que han funcionado. Además las paredes son de un color blanco al igual que el piso, con aire frío para mantener estables las muestras químicas, eso debido a que son muy inestables a los cambios del clima externo y pueden ser muy peligrosos

— Lamento no poder ofrecerle un lugar para sentarse princesa y si me deja preguntarle ¿Qué necesita? – pregunta Amber lo más amable que puede, pero su trabajo la ha hecho muy aislada y antisocial con los demás ponys

— No se preocupé Amber, vine a pedirte un favor que tú padre me debía, eso si no te molesta – menciona la Alicornio blanca, caminando con cuidado para no golpear ni derramar algún liquido peligroso, mientras camina a la mesa central

— Mmm está bien ¿Qué necesita? Tengo desde pociones curativas, líquidos peligroso, bombas de sueño y más – menciona la unicornio, con voz muy cansada

— ¿Tienes algo poderoso? – pregunta algo ansiosa Celestia…

— Mmm tengo esta poción de piel de hierro, le daría ventaja a cualquier ejército, le vendría bien si hay guerra contra los dragones – explica Amber, mientras con su magia le muestra a Celestia un frasco con liquido amarillo

— Mmm ¿No tienes algo un poco más peligroso? – pregunta Celestia, muy insatisfecha con lo que le mostró Amber

— Peligroso… déjame revisar…tengo este frasco de Ichor, reduce el uso de magia en un cincuenta porciento, por dos horas – explica Amber mostrándole un gran frasco de un liquido color crema, con un olor a oxido fuerte

— Bueno…Amber buscó algo para eliminar insectos… - aclara Celestia rebelando un poco información del uso del químico, lo que hizo pensar un poco más a Amber

— Oh…hablas de líquidos letales… princesa con todo respeto, si quieres líquidos letales, encuéntrame a la media noche en la capilla de la universidad, no puedo sacarlos aquí, sería peligroso – explica Amber, dejando algo impresionada a Celestia

— Está bien mi pequeña pony, gracias por tú tiempo, nos veremos en la media noche – menciona Celestia quien se retira del laboratorio dejando sola a Amber, con sus pociones y experimentos

— ¿Conque quieres líquidos peligrosos? Jejeje a llegado la hora – expresa la unicornio, colocándose un traje de bioseguridad amarillo e ingresa por una puerta secreta debajo de la mesa, indetectable para cualquier pony

 **12 Media noche, Capilla de la** **universidad de Canterlot**

Ya en la penumbra de la noche, Celestia se encuentra esperando a la unicornio Amber, la química de la universidad, la Alicornio blanca no vino sola pues trajo a varios guardias encubierto para evitar cualquier sorpresa o un posible enfrentamiento

Unos minutos más tarde, llega Amber, con un traje negro para evitar ser reconocida, mientras en su lomo trae una gran caja de hierro con un símbolo de líquidos peligrosos

 _(El de biohazard)_

— ¿Qué traes en esa caja mí pequeña pony? – pregunta Celestia sin mostrar alguna emoción, pero en su interior esta feliz, pues podrá encargarse de los cambiantes de la manera más cruel posible

— Usted me ha pedido un líquido peligroso, lastima que líquidos químicos no tengo, pero pociones sí – explica Amber, colocando al suelo dos cajas, una de platino y la otra de oro pulido

— Explícame ambas pociones, si no te molesta – menciona Celestia, la cual pone más atención, para saber el alcance de esos artilugios.

— Está bien, empecemos con la más letal – dice Amber, abriendo la cerradura de la caja de platino, el cual contiene una botella triangular con un liquido rojo sangre que despide una gran cantidad de luz y calor en toda la capilla.

— Está es la poción del tártaro, donde se derrame el liquido a su alrededor de dos metros comenzará a quemar todo a su paso, es increíblemente peligrosa y no se puede controlar, una vez derramado no hay vuelta atrás – explica Amber, mientras Celestia mantiene su mirada sería.

— ¿Qué hay de la botella verde? – pregunta Celestia señalando la botella a la par donde estaba la de infierno..

— - _coloca la poción en su lugar y levanta la botella verde_ – está es la poción de llamas espectrales, no se puede apagar con nada, la única manera de poder apagarlo es con el fuego de un dragón de hielo, pero ya estos se extinguieron desde hace milenios – menciona Amber algo aburrida de explicar la función de cada poción

— Para cerrar Amber, explica la caja de oro– menciona Celestia no muy feliz pues no es lo que necesita

Amber guarda, la poción y cierra con llave la caja de platino y con otra llave habré la cerradura de la caja de oro pulido , dejando ver una única poción verde muy claro, pero no esta líquido si no en estado gaseoso

— Bueno esto es una mezcla de los gases más peligrosos, lo llamo el aire de la muerte, quien lo respira muere en cuestión de horas y solo se puede liberar en espacios cerrados, su duración es más o menos dos minutos dependiendo de la cantidad de individuos que lo inhalen - explica Amber, ya no muy segura de lo que esta haciendo…

— ¿Qué deseas a cambio de esa? – pregunta Celestia señalando la caja de oro que Amber acaba de cerrar

— Bueno… desde hace años he intentado mejorar mi laboratorio, quiero un presupuesto por un año y una indemnización por lo sucedido con mí padre – pide a cambio Amber por la poción venenosa

— Hecho…¡Guardias arréstenla! – Grita Celestia, con un rostro tranquilo

Un grupo de guardias aparecen y arrestan a la unicornio color crema

— ¡CELESTIA ESTO NO ES PARTE DEL TRATO!– grita Amber muy enojada

— No puedes vender cosas peligrosas, Así que mañana mismo se hará tú juicio por creación de armas peligrosas – explica Celestia, mientras los guardias se llevan a Amber a la prisión de Canterlot

— ¡CELESTIA, NO TE PERDONARÉ POR ESTO! – grita Amber, quien ya está lejos de Celestia como para que está la oiga

Ahora con el camino libre, Celestia comienza a pensar cual de las pociones es la más versátil contra los Changelings

— Muy bien, tengo una roja y una verde – menciona Celestia con ambas cajas abiertas, dejando ver las pociones que dan un leve brillo

— Princesa ¿Cuál es su idea? – pregunta uno de los Guardias de Celestia quien nunca la deja sola

— - _toma la poción verde claro_ – Llévale esto a Flash Sentry para que lo pruebe con un Changeling de la cárcel – explica Celestia al Guardia, que con todo el gusto hace lo que Celestia le dice.

 **Con Michael el Changeling:**

Nuestro amigo cambiante, en estos momentos está escondido detrás de unos fardos de heno, con el propósito de evitar que los guardias lo vean pues este está huyendo del Castillo de la Amistad, para regresar a la colmena con Chrysalis en el bosque Everfree pues no le es favorable que lo atrapen.

 **Con Luna y Las elementos además de Shining Armo**

Todas están hablando mientras buscan al Changelings que se escapó hace unas horas de la cárcel del castillo de la amistad, además de que el hermano de Twilight se ha dado cuenta que la Alicornio le ocultó información vital del Changeling quienes ahora lo están buscando.

— Twilight ¿Cómo es posible que tú captures al Changeling pero se te olvidé que el puede escapar transformándose? – pregunta Shining Armor quien ayuda a buscar al Changeling que se ha fugado

— No es que se me olvide Shining, pero ese Changeling es más raro de lo normal – responde Twilight quien no le revela a su hermano, que ese Changeling es un humano

— Pues entonces debemos tener más cuidado con el, la próxima vez que lo atrapemos – menciona Luna preocupada por la seguridad del Changeling

— De todos modos no sabemos donde está, ya puede estar a varios días de Poniville – menciona Spike, recordaron el tiempo transcurrido en el escape del humano

— De hecho no está lejos, el pasó por aquí y uso magia cerca de esa mesa – señala Shining Armor, la mesa donde Twilight intentó abrir el libro Changeling

— Twilight una pregunta, ¿Qué hiciste con el diario? – pregunta Spike adentro de la habitación de Twilight, revisando que todo este en orden, pero el dragón no logra encontrar ese libro en concreto

— Spike, sabes que el libro está en el pedestal dorado – responde Twilight afuera de la habitación.

— Twilight ¿crees que el Changeling haya logrado regresar con Chrysalis? – pregunta Luna quien ha dejado de buscar pues es caso perdido

— No creo, puede que todavía esté rondando por algún lugar o puede que éste yendo a la colmena – responde Twilight quien se sienta un rato, pues han estado varias horas buscando al individuo fugado

— Puedo avisarles a la guardia real para que revisen el pueblo y así lo capturamos, si es que todavía está en el pueblo – propone Shining Armor, pero las dos princesas no se notan muy de acuerdo con el unicornio

— Shining recuerda que No podemos dejar que Celestia se entere que hay un Changeling libre por Equestria puede aterrorizar a todos los ciudadanos – expresa algo molesta Luna, por la propuesta del unicornio blanco, debido a que es una jugada muy peligrosa

— No podemos Shining, es muy arriesgado que los guardias sepan del Changeling y no podemos dejar que resulte herido o incluso muerto – menciona Twilight muy preocupada, pues si el humano muere puede causar grandes problemas a nivel mágico

— Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo pedirle a alguien que lo haga o si no Celestia se da cuenta – pregunta algo molesto el unicornio blanco ya que no puede hacer mucho, ya que Celestia sospecharía.

— Solo no interfieras y oculta lo que ya sabes Shining Armor – menciona Luna con voz algo fuerte al unicornio Blanco

–¡ **Crash!** –

La puerta es derribada por una Pegaso color gris, melena amarilla y sus ojos algo desorbitados

— Por Celestia ¿Qué le pasa a esa Poni? – pregunta Shining Armor molesto por la violenta entrada de la pegaso, mientras es ayudada por Twilight y Luna a levantarse

— ¡Shining! Muestra algo de respeto, fue un accidente – crítica Twilight por la mala conducta de su hermano

— Lamento la puerta, es que estaba volando y se me atravesó el castillo – explica algo avergonzada Derpy

— /¿ _A quien se le puede atravesar un castillo?/_ – piensa Luna sin comprender mucho lo sucedido

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí Derpy? – pregunta Twilight, viendo a su hermano que no haga algo indebido

( _Por ejemplo Criticar a la pegaso_ )

— Tengo una carta para ti Twilight – _se la entrega y Twilight la toma con su magia_ – y perdón por la puerta, pero debo seguir entregando cartas – aclara la pegaso gris con melena amarillenta

Con un vuelo algo errático, Derpy Cascos logra salir del castillo sin chocar con nada, aún así está vuela en zigzag

— ¿Twilight que dice la carta? – pregunta Shining Armor bastante interesado por lo que tenga escrito el mensaje

Cuando Twilight lee la carta, sus pupilas se dilatan bastante, la cual deja caer la nota y de la nada sale corriendo por la puerta derribada

— ¡Twilight! ¿Que pasa? – grita Luna, quien levanta la nota y la lee

— Princesa Luna ¿Qué dice la carta? – pregunta Shining Armor acercándose a la Alicornio azul marino

Lo mismo le sucedió a Luna cuando termina de leer la carta e igualmente sale corriendo por la puerta derribada

— No me gusta esto – menciona Shining, tomando la carta y comienza a leerla

* Querida princesa Twilight, te saluda Celestia desde Canterlot con el fin de decirte que hace media hora un grupo de guardias han capturado y dominado a un Changeling que intentó huir por las vías del tren, solo para informarte que tengo el diario que tú y tus amigas están escribiendo, además para avisarte que en unos días el Changeling será ejecutado en la plaza central de Canterlot. **_Attle Princesa Celestia_**

— Twilight ya revise todo el estante y el diario no está en tú cuarto – expresa Spike quien sale de la habitación de Twilight, pero no ve nadie y solo ve algo caído…

— Oh no ¡QUIEN BOTÓ LA PUERTA! ¡RAINBOW DASH! – grita Spike tirándose al suelo de rodillas, con las manos alzadas al cielo

 **Prisión de Canterlot:**

— Excelente trabajo Flash Sentry – adula Celestia, por el trabajo realizado al capturar al Changeling

— Gracias princesa…pero ¿Dónde lo dejamos? – pregunta el pegaso color amarillo con duda, mientras atrás de el hay una jaula, la cual contiene a Michael inconsciente

— Pónganlo en la jaula cuatro – indica Celestia – y no olviden que es un Changeling y puede escapar transformándose

— Como desee princesa… ya oyeron a la princesa, lleven al Changeling a la jaula cuatro – confirma Flash Sentry, última ayuda del Imperio de Cristal a Canterlot

Los Guardias de menor rango le hacen caso a Flash Sentry, quien es un sargento al no estar Shining quien es el capitán

 **Unas horas más tarde:**

Michael poco a poco va recobrando la conciencia mientras está encerrado en la jaula cuatro, los cuales están protegidos por dos guardias al frente y otros dos en la puerta de salida, con el fin de evitar que escape.

— Ya era hora que despertaras Changeling – dice una voz en una de las esquinas de la jaula

Michael ve donde oyó la voz y este logra ver una unicornio de melena ámbar y pelaje color crema un poco más amarillo de lo normal, quien le tiene un poco de miedo.

— ¿Bien? ¿Quién eres? – le pregunta algo intranquilo y muy desorientado, el cambiante, eso debido a que no logra recordar lo sucedido momentos atrás

— Soy Amber y tú supongo que eres un Changeling ¿no? – pregunta la unicornio manteniendo su inseguridad y desconfianza hacía Michael, pues el humano es un Changeling

— Bueno sí, pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Michael, respetando la distancia que la Unicornio está manteniendo

— Tuve unos problemas con la realeza, no es nada grave – menciona sin mucha emoción Amber de sus propias palabras

— Supongo que éstas mintiendo y es obvió, si no fuera nada grave serías libré en cambio yo solo estoy aquí por ser Changeling – exprese algo molesto por la Xenofobia que rondan la realeza de Canterlot

— Oh… tal vez sea por eso que Celestia me pidió las pociones letales – murmura Amber, pero es oída por el Changeling quien capta todo perfectamente

— Disculpa, ¿Qué tipo de pociones? – le pregunté con mucha preocupación a la unicornio

Amber piensa bien las cosas, pero al final le revela el tipo de poción que Celestia le había pedido antes de que está le jugara una mala jugada

— Es una poción que transforma el aire en veneno, pero tiene un problema – aclara muy preocupada Amber

— Acaso es un arma experimental que solo funciona con ponys pues nunca fue probada contra los Changelings – dije adivinando todo el problema detrás de la poción

— Ustedes dos cayesen, no pueden hablar de las acciones que la princesa Celestia está realizando – menciona el guardia, el más cercanos a la salida pues saben que ambos reclusos son de extremo cuidado.

Sin alborotar las cosas, Michael y Amber se quedan en silencio hasta que ambos terminan siendo atrapados por el cansancio, donde ambos cierran sus ojos para sumirse en el mundo de los sueños

 **Mientras tanto, En el bosque Everfree:**

Todo este tiempo Chrysalis ha estado planeando el rescate de su amigo Michael, quien ahora fue capturado por Celestia, el problema es que el rescate que quiere hacer Chrysalis pone en riesgo a la mayor parte de la población total de Changelings, lo que muchos están en contra de jugarse la vida para rescatar a su compañero quien está en un gran peligro, pero hasta ahora los cascos de Chrysalis no pueden hacer mucho en las condiciones en que se encuentran

— Mi reina, nuestro reino no está en condiciones para otro ataque masivo a Canterlot, perdimos a muchos Changelings con la intrusión de Luna y de Twilight a la colmena, incluyendo aquel extraño Changeling, será mejor que proponga otro plan, que no finalice con la destrucción de nosotros mismos – explica el General, bastante preocupado con la población pues la tasa de natalidad es muy baja y la mortalidad ha ido en aumento durante los últimos días.

— No se me ocurre nada general, se que nuestro poder es muy bajo y nuestra población no está capacitada para otro ataque de esa magnitud, pero no podemos dejar morir a Michael – Explica al general la Reina Chrysalis

— Sin ofender mi reina ¿Porqué es tan especial ese Changeling? Es solamente uno más, podemos sobrevivir sin el – le pregunta el soldado del ejército

— El nos vino a ayudar a conseguir un tratado de paz entre los Changelings y los ponys, pero el mismo sabe que no será fácil – menciona la Changeling bastante preocupada por Michael

— Bien, entonces envés de enviar a todos los Changelings, yo iré con un pequeño grupo de Changelings para analizar bien la situación en Canterlot ¿Está usted de acuerdo mi reina? – pregunta el general, no muy feliz, al tener que volverse a exponerse a los escudos mágicos de Canterlot

— ¿Tengo alguna otra opción? – le pregunta Chrysalis, esperando alguna otra propuesta, pues ambas son arriesgadas y puede provocar más derramamiento de sangre

— Supongo que no, entonces iré a preparar todo para la expedición – menciona el Changelings, reuniéndose con un grupo de unos cien soldados más, pues estos forman el ejército que defiende la colmena o la que queda de ella misma

 **Con Twilight, Luna y Shining Armor en Canterlot: Una hora más tarde** **Castillo de Canterlot, Salón Real.**

Hace una hora que los tres aliados arribaron en la capital de Ecuestre, con el único fin de poder evitar la ejecución del humano quien fue transformado en un Changeling debido a la magia de un libro que usó Chrysalis para solicitar ayuda y este no puede volver a la tierra hasta cumplir su mandamiento.

— Princesa no puede ejecutar a ese Changeling, es algo muy delicado – menciona Twilight, intentado convencer a Celestia que detenga el proceso de Muerte del cambiante

— No Twilight, todos sabemos del peligro que son esas alimañas y no podemos dejarlos que anden sueltos por Equestria, tu misma viste el daño que provocaron en la boda de tu hermano – aclara Celestia, quien odia a los simuladores

— Por favor hermana, tú no comprendes lo delicado que es está situación, si matamos a ese Changeling algo muy malo va a suceder, podemos meternos en problemas – intenta Luna convencer a Celestia, para que detenga la ejecución

— ¿Desde cuándo es importante la vida del Changeling? ¿Acaso lo quieren para algo importante? – pregunta Celestia sospechando de ambas Princesas, pero mostrando rostro de mucha neutralidad.

( **Nota** _: Shining Armor no pudo ingresar, debido a que el reino de Cristal ya no le incumben los problemas con los Changelings, pero igualmente el unicornio puede ayudar al formar parte del ejercito solar_ )

— ¡ES MI NOVIO! – grita Twilight por los nervios del momento, la cual dijo algo sin intención debido a la tensión que hay en el ambiente

Celestia mira incrédula a su exalumna e igualmente Luna, pues ella nunca pensó en decir algo así en su vida y menos si se tratase de un Changeling aún si es un humano

— / _ya he metido la pata, ahora debo seguir con eso/_ – piensa muy nerviosa la Alicornio morada, muy preocupada de sus palabras que le puedan jugar una mala pasada.

— Ah… si…Twilight no te lo había dicho por miedo, ella se enamoró hace mucho tiempo – dice Luna siguiendo el juego de Twilight, que es un camino bastante riesgoso…

— Bien, no opinaré nada sobre eso, pero si es tú novio los llevaré a la cárcel a ver si es cierto – explica Celestia no muy convencida con las palabras de Twilight

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Hermana ¿acaso no es suficiente para ti? – pregunta algo inquieta Luna, pues se esta jugando la confianza de su propia hermana, con el camino que han elegido, al haber mentido

— Si enserio son novios quiero que le des un beso, a ver si es verdad –menciona Celestia, poniendo a Twilight mucho más nerviosa pues ella nunca ha besado a un ponys y menos un Changeling

— Disculpa hermana, creó que Shining Armor me llama por la puerta – dice Luna quien discretamente sale de la habitación, para no llamar la atención

" _Twilight ha arruinando todo, mi hermana le ha puesto una prueba y no creo que Twilight le de un beso a ese Changeling, pero de todos modos le voy a avisar para que siga el juego_ "

 **Cárcel de Canterlot, niveles inferiores del castillo, celda 4**

Con un ambiente frío y húmedo debido a la profundidad en que se encuentra las cárceles de Canterlot, Amber y Michael están durmiendo en esquinas contrarias, con el fin de evitar confrontaciones, además de que los guardias no les agrada que ambos estén conversando mucho, ya que pueden planear algún plan de escape del castillo, lo que puede causarles que sean despedidos o que sean degradados de rango.

— Amber ¿éstas despierta? – le pregunta Michael – necesito hablar bien contigo

— Si estoy despierta, aquí uno no puede dormir cómoda en el suelo – responde algo irritada la unicornio, debido a la incomodidad a la hora de dormir

— ¿Sabias que hay una cama al lado tuyo? – le pregunta el Changeling algo confundido y extrañado con la unicornio, pues la camilla está desocupada

— ¡Ahs! Es el estrés al estar en prisión - _se sube a la camilla_ \- No me gusta estar aquí – menciona la pony muy incomoda y molesta por la injusticia por la forma en que la han encerrado

— Aún no me has dicho algo sobre aquel líquido verde – le menciona Michael, sentado en la esquina de la pared, viendo al otro lado a Amber acostada en la camilla

( _solo hay una camilla_ ).

— No es un liquido si no un gas, es extremadamente peligroso y aún más si es inhalado, Celestia me pidió que le vendiera arma, pero me ha traicionado y por eso estoy aquí, pero lo más preocupante es que la energía mágica de la caja de oro, tiene un refrigerante y debe ser recargada o se calentará mucho y no la tengo cerca para recargarla – explica Amber muy estresada por esas botellas de químicos y gases

— ¿Qué pasa si se acaba la magia de las cajas? Amber – pregunta el Changeling aprendiendo nuevas cosas sobre el peligro que se avecina

 _No sabía que la magia, sirviera como electricidad_

— Cuando se agote el frasco podría romperse y liberar los gases y al ser un área muy abierta y ventilada, se esparcirá por todo Canterlot " _y ese gas solo mata a ponys"_ – responde la Unicornio, quien murmura al final.

\- **Sonidos de cascos bajando las gradas -**

— Ven para acá Changeling – indica Luna con voz de gran autoridad, preocupando mucho al Changeling

Michael con mucha inseguridad va donde la Alicornio azul marino, quien lo espera al otro lado de los barrotes

— ¿Qué sucede? Princesa… - pregunta Michael, con algo de molestia al decir princesa

( **no le gustan las monarquías y le es humillante decirlo)**

— Pon atención simulador, Twilight está aquí para sacarte y Celestia le ha dicho unas cosas y ahora Twilight debe darte un beso, pues esa pony le dijo a mi hermana que ella y tú tienen algo intimo – Explica Luna, llamando la atención de Amber quien se acerca para poder informarse más, del todo el problema que se ha generado

— ¡Que me van a besar! Oh... no eso no, puede que me hayan traído pero ¡Besar Ponys!...¡Ni loco! Yo no voy a hacer eso – se niega el Changeling pues nunca le han gustado las cosas románticas o relacionadas con el amor

( _En la tierra el nunca fue muy sociable, y por otros problemas tuvo que huir)_

— Si no, Celestia te ejecutará y te cortará en cuadritos para guardarte en una bolsa – dice Luna con una voz seca, lo que hace que el Changeling cierre la boca

— ¡Bien! Va, pero tú me debes una – menciona no muy emocionado el Changeling, el cual se va de los barrotes a su esquina.

Luna se retira con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los guardias de arriba, mientras Amber regresa a su camilla

— Deberías sentirte afortunado Changeling – menciona Amber tranquilamente, acostada en su cama

— ¿Afortunado de que? Si me tienen aquí encerrado por cosas que aún no sé – mencioné en la esquina molesto, pues no es de mí agrado estar encerrado.

— O sea vas a besar a una princesa, deberías sentirte afortunado , ningún Changeling ha hecho eso en toda una vida - dice Amber, intentando que Michael se sienta bien

— No es de mi agrado besar a alguien por compromiso, prefiero seguir aquí que besar aún ponys – expresa Michael, sin querer besar a una ponys, pues este aún continúa siendo humano y es estrictamente indebido hacerlo.

— Oh ya entendí, hay una Changeling en tú corazón – murmura Amber, observando la piedra fría del techo.

— No es por eso, solo que Twilight y yo somos de distintas especies y es raro besar a alguien que uno no conozca – le respondí a Amber, pues la unicornio comenzó a especular

— Pueden que sean de distintas especies, pero no existen barreras y puede ser posible un amor prohibido…pero bueno este no es el caso y si no lo haces - _con voz siniestra_ \- yo misma te golpearé hasta que los guardias crean que estoy loca – dice Amber, sorprendiendo a Michael pues ese es la mayor amenaza que ha recibido en toda su estancia en Equestria

— ¡Bien! ¿Acaso hay otra opción? – le pregunté a la Unicornio.

Amber se levanta un segundo y revisa los alrededores, pero rápidamente regresa a su lugar pues Celestia ya está bajando con Twilight

— " _Guardias ¿alguien más ha entrado aquí?_ ' – pregunta Celestia al encargado de velar las celdas

— " _Changeling debes actuar como si a ti te gusta a Twilight, no importa si debes exagerar un poco, pero Celestia debe creerlo_ " – susurra Amber, poniendo más nervioso a Michael

— " _No Princesa, solo la princesa Twilight y usted han entrado hasta ahora, nadie más ha venido a este lugar_ "

— " _Fingiré lo mejor que pueda_ " – susurra Michael, Cada segundo más nervioso, pero este resiste la presión y los nervios

 **Unos minutos antes entre Shining Armor y Twilight:**

Antes de bajar a la cárcel, Twilight logra hablar un momento con su hermano, el cual, le brinda algunos consejos para poder evitar la ejecución del humano, ya que causaría graves consecuencias para Equestria

— Entonces debes besar aún humano con cuerpo de ¿Changeling? – pregunta Shining Armor, algo preocupado

— ¡Si! es increíble… ¿porqué dije esa tontería? – expresa Twilight arrepentida de sus palabras, cubriendo su cabeza con sus cascos

— Debiste de estar nerviosa y dijiste lo primero que te vino a la mente, pero ahora deberás hacerlo por el bien de Ambos mundos – explica el unicornio blanco

— Yo sé, pero nunca he besado a un ponyy menos aún Changeling, que es un humano – menciona Twilight cada vez más negativa

— No están malo…como parece eh… solo te diré que no lo hagas por el bien tuyo si no por la vida de el Changeling y por cierto, no olvides fingir estar preocupada y enamorada del Changeling y al final de la noche si todo sale bien, lo mato por besarte – explica Shining Armor, ayudando a Twilight a levantarse del suelo

— Está bien, haré lo que pueda pues no he leído libros sobre como ser una buena novia – dice Twilight muy nerviosa, viendo como Celestia se acerca poco a poco

— " _Hazlo sin miedo Twilight, no es nada malo_ " – murmura Shining para evitar que Celestia la oiga o si no arruinaría todo el plan ya establecido por ayuda de Luna

— " _Esta bien, esperó que el Changeling siga el plan"_ – murmura Twilight, algo impaciente y nerviosa

Unos minutos después, Celestia llega junto a Shining Armor y Twilight, las cuales solo las dos princesas continúan su camino hacia la cárcel.

 **En la cárcel (presente)**

Celestia aún continúa hablando con el guardia, explicándole la situación y en su rostro muestra algo de desagrado por la acción de Twilight, pues está es una princesa el cual es "ídolo" de los ponys, quien dice ser pareja de un cambiante

— " _Sabes algo, pude haber salido transformándome, pero seguramente haya algo que no me lo va a permitir_ "– murmura Michael, ya pensando muchas formas de poder escapar, además este escucha como ya las dos princesas llegan al frente de la celda.

En esta circunstancia, Amber se hace la dormida ya que no quiere ver a Celestia por la traición que le ha hecho hace doce horas en la capilla de la biblioteca.

— ¡Twilight! - _se ha cerca un poco a los barrotes_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí? – finge Michael, lo cual sorprende un poco a Celestia ya que juraba que ambos no se conocían…

Michael junto con Twilight tienen un pasado algo violento, pues ocurrió apenas hace un mes que el llego a Equestria

— Bueno, Celestia me aviso que te habían atrapado y vine lo más rápido posible – finge también Twilight, bastante nerviosa

— No debiste venir por algo tan insignificante, de todos modos yo y Celestia podemos arreglar las cosas ¿verdad princesa? – le pregunte a Celestia, quien está observando todo con atención

— Ah… claro… - _responde la Alicornio blanca_ – y dime Twilight ¿cómo se llama tú novio?

— Michael… se que es raro princesa que sea un Changeling – responder La princesa de la amistad, intentado mantener un nivel de sospecha bajo, al igual que sus nervios

— Puede que sea algo raro e incluso inapropiado para ustedes que Twilight y yo seamos…novios / _Si se la cree, dejo de beber alcohol_ / y por eso nosotros manteníamos un nivel bajo, pero no pode porque habían muchos guardias por todo lado en Poniville – explica Michael, siendo observado por Twilight, Celestia y Amber

— ¿Tuviste que ve ver con el secuestro de las elementos? – pregunta Celestia, buscando respuestas para ver que delitos le encuentra al simulador

— No, de hecho uno de mis compañeros…obviamente Changeling me aviso que la invasión fue para rescatar a otros Changelings que no pudieron salir de Poniville y fallaron, por eso secuestraron a las elementos – le vuelve a explicar a Celestia el cambiante

— Bien, no necesito más pruebas, puedes salir Changeling, y Twilight la próxima vez solo dime sin tener miedo, no hay ningún problema mientras no te haga daño – menciona Celestia, sin hacer aquella prueba del beso

— Voy en un segundo – dije, viendo como Twilight se relaja un poco más, la cual se va con Celestia, muy tranquila

— Veo que te libraste de tú muerte – dice Amber, algo triste pues no va a tener con quien hablar

— Puedo ayudarte a salir, pero ¿te gustan los Changelings? – le pregunte a la unicornio amarilla

— ¿Acaso estoy hablando con uno? – menciona Amber bromeando

— Bien - _saca de la nada una bola circular verde_ \- ten esto y escóndela, es una baliza Changeling, ellos rescataran a quien la tenga, pero te llevaran con Chrysalis – le explique a la pony de manera breve

— Gracias, te agradezco tú ayuda – expresa Amber tomando la bolita verde y ocultándola

 **Continuará** :

Gracias por leer el capítulo, no olviden dejar algún comentario del capítulo y recuerden, pueden consultar cualquier duda dejando un mensaje privado

 **En el próximo Capítulo: El derrame**

¿Que sucede cuando un aire nocivo se almacena en una caja refrigerada y está se queda sin magia? Obviamente nada bueno, pues ahora estallará un gran problema para los ponys y solo una Unicornio podrá resolverlo con ayuda de Michael y de Chrysalis ¿este trio podrá salvar Canterlot antes de que se asfixien?

Avances:

—¡salgan del castillo! No es seguro –

—¡Todos afuera! No se detengan –

—Amber debes ayudarme a salvar el castillo

—Con que objetivo Princesa Celestia si luego regresaré a la cárcel


	7. El Derrame

**Capítulo 7: El Derrame**

— De nada Amber y gracias por no tenerme miedo – mencione, caminando poco a poco a la puerta de la celda

— Jamás te tendría miedo y gracias por ser mí amigo Changeling... - dice la Unicornio color crema, sentándose en la única camilla que hay en la celda.

— De nada y buena suerte Amber – le dije saliendo por la celda, mientras uno de los guardias cierra la puerta, para que Amber no pueda escapar.

Un poco mal por dejar a Amber, Michael sale de la cárcel muy preocupado, debido al peligro del arma que trajo Celestia

— Changeling, Celestia te espera en la sala del trono con la princesa Twilight - le indica uno de los guardias que pasó por el pasillo

— Vale ¿puedes llevarme a esa sala? No conozco este lugar – le pregunté al pony quien lleva una armadura dorada con partes azules y en el pecho, una marca de un sol

— Lo siento, ahora estoy patrullando, pero debes ir rápido a Celestia no le gustan los ponys o Changelings impuntuales...– menciona el guardia, que poco a poco entra por la puerta de donde salió Michael

 _Sé que el no me va a llevar, no le agrada los cambiantes y yo soy uno de ellos_

— " _Mmm debe ser porque soy un Changeling_ " – Murmuré, caminando por cualquier pasillo, intentado deducir cual es la sala de conferencias

 **Bodega de Canterlot, una hora más tarde:**

En la bodega de Canterlot, un pequeño cuarto donde almacenan los materiales que después van a utilizar contra cualquier cosa que ataque a los ponys, pero nos vamos a centrar en una caja metálica brillante, con cuatro círculos a los lados, de los cuales uno esta brillando y el otro parpadeando

— Storm, ¿Qué le pasa a esa caja? – señala un pony quien es encargado de contar y acomodar las cosas

— No lo sé, puede que este llena de algo, pero Flash Sentry dijo que no la abriéramos hasta mañana en la ejecución – Explica Storm, observando como el círculo deja de parpadear, dejando solo uno encendido.

— Llamaré a Flower y a las demás chicas para que vengan a limpiar esta bodega _"huele horrible aquí"_ – murmura el encargado, saliendo del cuarto, mientras deja a Storm acomodando el lugar

— Esta bien, pero vuelve rápido, esa caja me pone nervioso - menciona Storm revisando algunas de las cajas guardadas

 **Mientras tanto con Celestia y Twilight:**

Hace una hora que Twilight y Celestia esperan al Changeling y la más enojada es Twilight con Michael.

— _"Creo que debimos esperarlo_ " – murmura Celestia, sentada en un cojín, al igual que Twilight

— Ah… iré a buscarlo princesa si no te molesta – menciona Twilight, levantándose del cojín y se va en búsqueda de Michael, con una cara de pocos amigos

— Está bien Twilight y cuidado con hacer cosas indebidas – menciona Celestia molestando a la Alicornio lila, quien hace sonrojar a Twilight unos segundos.

 **Con Michael:**

Nuestro Humano Changeling, se encuentra en algún lugar del castillo, pues está tan perdido que ha salido del rango… del radar…

— Joder con los pasillos tan largos – exprese cansado de caminar, que incluso ya no quiero volar

Michael se detuvo pues empezó a escuchar unas voces detrás de la pared

— " _Storm, dile Flash Sentry que su caja le está saliendo humo verde"_ –

— " _bien, regreso en un momento_ "

— _/Es la caja de Amber_ / – pensé mientras aumenta mí preocupación

— _"espera Storm, toma las llaves, debo ir hacer unas cosas en el mercado de Canterlot_ " –

— _"Okey, iré a avisarle a Flash de su caja"_

Michael ve como un Pegaso gris y melena de un gris un poco más oscuro sale de una puerta a unos metros de Michael y unos minutos después sale un unicornio azul con melena amarilla, ambos pasan junto aún Michael invisible…

( _El entrenamiento con Chrysalis le dio algo de poder, así mismo, aprendió nuevos hechizos_ )

— Estuvo cerca – mencione entrando al cuarto, pues nunca cerraron la habitación…que irresponsables

Michael entra a la bodega y rápidamente observa la caja de oro pulido , lo que quiere decir que Amber si confió en Michael

— ¿Cómo diablos abro esta caja? – dije, dándole algunas vueltas a la caja, pero no hay nada que lo indique, solo un circulo que parpadea rápidamente

‹ **Reserva mágica: 5% Advertencia** ›

— Si quieres abrir la caja necesitas la llave Changeling – expresa una voz detrás de Michael, quien se asusta un poco y ve a la puerta que está detrás de él

Celestia está en la entrada de la bodega, imposibilitando que el Changeling pueda huir, además se nota su cara de enojo y bastante…

— " _No puedo creer que me pase esto dos veces_ " – Murmuré bastante intranquilo, pues el único sonido lo da la caja cada vez más rápido

‹ _Reserva mágica: 3% Advertencia›_

— Creí en las palabras de Twilight, pero veo que ella también está cegada por las palabras de mí sobrina e intentó liberarte, pero no voy a volver a cometer ese error dos veces Michael – expresa Celestia, mientras su cuerno se va iluminado poco a poco…

 **Bosque Everfree, Campamento de rescate de Michael:**

La reina Chrysalis y un grupo pequeño de simuladores, son los únicos que han estado esperando algún mensaje del grupo de expedición que hace unas horas partieron rumbo a Canterlot.

— Algo no está bien – menciona uno de los varios Changelings, que aún no se han ido de la colmena

— ¿Y si fueron capturados? – propone un cambiante más atrás, con ideas un poco más fuertes

— Algo está sucediendo y Michael me necesita – menciona Chrysalis, observando el horizonte que apunta a Canterlot

— No puede ir mí reina, sabe lo que le harán los ponys – aclara el Changeling quien habló de primero

— Lo siento, hijos míos – expresa Chrysalis

Chrysalis sale volando a Canterlot, mientras el grupo de simuladores intenta detenerla

— ¡Mi reina noooo! – grita el grupo, quien empieza a perseguirla

El grupo de Changeling intenta interceptar a Chrysalis antes de que escape, pero no logran atraparla pues ella es más rápida que el grupo entero.

— ¡Ahora que le vamos a decir a la colmena! – se pregunta un Changeling del fondo, mientras todos observan en la lejanía la sombra de Chrysalis

— Espero que logré lo que se propuso – menciona un Changeling quien había protegido a las chicas en la cárcel de la colmena.

— ahora si estamos fritos - murmuran todos al mismo tiempo

 **Con Michael y Celestia:**

Todo está a punto de empeorar, Celestia tiene acorralado a Michael, apunto de lanzarle un hechizo y este no tiene forma de defenderse contra la magia

— Tú y tu raza nunca volverán a entrar a Equestria – indica Celestia, continuando con sus palabras antes de lanzar el hechizo

— " _Celestia_ " – suena una voz a fuera, que distrae a la pony un momento, mientras deshace el hechizo

— Te has salvado por esta vez, pero no saldrás de aquí – dice la Alicornio Blanca, quien sale por la puerta y hace un hechizo que hace desaparecer la salida de la habitación

— Maldita sea, ahora si ha llegado mí hora – mencione buscando alguna otra salida de la habitación

‹ **Reserva mágica: 2% Advertencia. contenido Estable›**

Michael un poco desesperado busca una salida de la habitación, pero lo único que encuentra son armas coleccionadas con el paso del tiempo

— Changeling, puedes salir por la ventilación – indica Luna quien aparece de la nada, asustando a Michael

— ¡Dios! Luna deja de aparecer así, no es gracioso – dije tranquilizándome del susto que me ha dado la Alicornio azul marino

— Lo siento, es la costumbre, pero recuerda, busca la ventilación – menciona Luna desapareciendo con ayuda de la magia

Algo desesperado y con la ayuda de Luna, el Changeling ahora comienza a buscar la ventilación.

 **‹ Reserva mágica: 1% Advertencia. Contenido Estable›**

 **Con Twilight y Celestia:**

Las dos princesas "han estado buscando" al Changeling perdido por el castillo, aunque una de ellas sepa donde está

—Enserio ¿Cómo se ha perdido por el castillo? – menciona Twilight muy frustrada

—Twilight recuerda que nunca lo trajiste aquí para que conociera el castillo y obviamente debimos haberlo esperado – dice Celestia fingiendo, para no levantar sospechas con Twilight

—Celestia separémonos, así talvez lo encontremos más rápido – menciona Twilight, algo preocupada por la desaparición del Changeling

—Sería lo mejor, yo regresaré para ver si lo encuentro – dice Celestia, caminando por donde han venido, mientras Twilight continua por el lado derecho, ruta a la biblioteca.

 **Mientras tanto en la Cárcel:**

 _ **(Nota** : es de noche, por ahí de las 6pm)_

Amber ha estado observando lo que aquel extraño Changeling le entregó, aún así ella no sabe como funciona la baliza, lo único que le dijo fue que se usa de noche.

— ¿Cómo funcionas? – se pregunta Amber muy confundida, mientras con su casco presiona la bola de baba verde, pero está nunca se deforma

— No intentes escapar Amber, o si no te transfiero a otra celda, - amenaza uno de los guardias quien se retira de la celda para ir a cenar…

Algo deprimida, Amber queda sola en la prisión, siendo iluminada por una antorcha fuera de la celda. La unicornio ve como una nube verde entra en la celda y se transforma en Chrysalis

— ¿Cómo conseguiste eso Pony? – pregunta Chrysalis con voz de mucha molestia

— Ah…me lo dio un Changeling – dice Amber no muy segura y bastante nerviosa

— / _Michael estuvo aquí y está pony me va a ayudar a encontrarlo_ / Tú pony me vas a ayudar a encontrar a ese Changeling y luego podemos hablar más tranquilamente – explica Chrysalis muy preocupada por Michael

— Está bien, pero primero debo salir de aquí y no puedo usar magia dentro de una celda – menciona Amber explicando la razón del porque no puede usar magia

— Oh…eso será un problema para salir… - murmura Chrysalis ahora encerrada debido a un descuido por parte de ella

 **Ahora con el Changeling humano:** **‹ Reserva mágica 0% Advertencia. Contenido estable›**

El Changeling lleva atrapado más de treinta minutos en la bodega de Armas decomisadas o básicamente en ese lugar las guardan, pero el problema es que al Changeling se le ha olvidado la caja de oro pulido , con una poción peligrosa en su interior

— ¡Dios! ¿Dónde está la ventilación? – exprese muy preocupado y cansado de tanto mover objetos, mucho más pesados que otros

‹ **Reserva mágica 0% Advertencia. Contenido estable›**

— ¿DE DÓNDE VIENE LA LUZ! – grita Michael, mirando el techo y observa por fin la ventilación donde entra algo de luz de la luna.

— Joder, era algo obvió ¿No? – mencione volando a la ventilación, pero surgió un problema

La ventilación o ducto de luz ( _las dos en este caso_ ) tiene una rejilla metálica incrustada entre la piedra, componente que está hecho todo el castillo, pues este está en la ladera de una montaña.

— ¿Por qué no se complica más? – mencione enojado, golpeando débilmente la rejilla

 **‹Reserva mágica 0%. Contenido inestable›**

— Changeling ¿Dónde te has ido? – dice Celestia, entrando a la habitación en donde esta Michael

— _"joder algo más_ " – Murmuré sujetándome con los cascos en la pared para no caer, pues estar volando en el interior de la ventilación, es demasiado agotador

 **‹ Reserva mágica 0%. Contenido inestable, peligro fuga de material›**

Celestia sin esperarlo, la caja de oro explota y ella en una rápida reacción evita ser herida por la metralla y escapa muy asustada y Michael al estar en el ducto nada le sucede, pero una gran nube verde comienza a salir por la puerta en que Celestia salió corriendo, mientras la gran nube verde poco a poco se va expandiendo con una gran velocidad

— ¡Diablos! Abre…abre – expresé golpeando con fuerza la reja, que poco a poco va cediendo a los golpes del Changeling

Con unos golpes más, la reja cede ante la incesante cantidad de embestidas que le ha dado el Changeling, que igualmente siente los efectos secundarios de golpear con todo la reja, el cual, sale al exterior donde hay muchos guardias, pero este no es detectado, pues muchos de estos escucharon la explosión y es de noche

 **Con Amber y Chrysalis en la cárcel**

Durante unos minutos, Amber y Chrysalis rompen la reja con ayuda de la baliza de Michael y la magia de Chrysalis un poco más débil al estar en la prisión.

— Rápido ocúltate, alguien viene – avisa Amber a Chrysalis, quien entra en otra celda vacía con la puerta abierta al igual que Amber para que no levanten sospechas.

* sonidos de pezuñas…*

— _"que no se de cuenta"_ – piensa Amber muy nerviosa

— Amber necesito que me ayudes – dice Celestia quien aparece en la jaula en la que está la unicornio, muy preocupada por la poción

— ¿Ayudarte en qué? – le pregunta fríamente la unicornio muy enojada con Celestia por la traición de hace unos días

— Necesito que me ayudes a salvar mi castillo – le pide Celestia a Amber, quien se nota más molesta

— Con qué objetivo princesa, si te ayudó a salvar tú castillo, igualmente yo regresaré a prisión – aclara Amber ya conociendo como es Celestia

— Te dejaré libre y te ayudaré con el dinero de tu laboratorio – soborna Celestia, haciendo que Amber lo piense un poco más

— Bien tenemos un trato, pero ocupo ayuda del Changeling y que saques a todos del castillo – explica Amber, aún sabiendo de que Celestia la puede volver a traicionar pero en el fondo lo hace para no levantar sospechas

Sin más la Princesa del día se retira sin sospechar nada en la cárcel, lo cual Amber abre la celda sin ningún problema, al igual que Chrysalis quien tampoco fue descubierta

— Sabes que Celestia está mintiendo – dice Chrysalis quien puede leer todos los sentimientos de cualquier individuo, pues estos comen sentimientos

— Yo lo sé, pero me dará tiempo en poder huir y encontrar a tú amigo – explica Amber, saliendo de la cárcel, mientras Chrysalis la sigue

 **Con Celestia:**

La Alicornio blanca ha estado avisando que un gas peligroso ha escapado de un almacén, lo que provocó un gran pánico en el castillo, mientras los guardias evacuan lo más rápido posible para evitar que el personal resulte muerto

— ¡Todos afuera, no es seguro estar adentro! – grita Celestia, quien ve a Luna ayudando a unos ponys a encontrar la salida

— ¡Salgan del castillo! – grita Luna, quien se acerca a su hermana

— ¿Hermana que hiciste? – pregunta una Luna muy molesta, pues está estaba vigilando los sueños cuando ocurrió el accidente en el almacén

— Fue un accidente, una poción química explotó en el almacén de material decomisados – explica Celestia muy preocupada

— ¿Un accidente? Será por eso que Amber está en la cárcel y no en su laboratorio como le corresponde – aclara Luna, dejando un poco avergonzada a Celestia

— Ella fue arrestada por llevar creaciones peligrosas para los ponis – menciona Celestia

— ¿Será porque tú le habías dado permiso de hacer ese tipo de pociones? – menciona Luna, dejando sin palabras a Celestia pues ella no se acordaba del trato que ella había hecho con su padre

— Oh… puede que eso tuviera algo que ver… creo que lo olvide – murmura Celestia muy avergonzada

Varios guardias llegan bastante cansados por tanto correr en todo el castillo, además todos traen rostros de mucha preocupación

— Princesas, la princesa Twilight no puede ser extraída del Castillo ni el Changeling o la unicornio, están muy cerca de la zona afectada y cada vez se acerca más ese humo verde, estamos haciendo lo posible para poder sacarlos – explican el grupo de Guardias, bastante agitados por correr

— Debemos ayudarlos a salir, pero no podemos respirar ese aire – menciona Celestia muy preocupada por Twilight más que todo…

— ¡No se podía respirar!… - se alarman los guardias

— ¡No! Ese aire es tóxico, quien lo respire mueren en minutos – menciona Luna, muy preocupada por el Changeling, quien es la prioridad debido a que no puede morir

— Oigan creo que no me siento bien – dice uno de los guardias antes de caer inconsciente al suelo y momentos después caen los demás guardias mientras en su boca le comienza a salir espuma, preocupando bastante a ambas princesas

— Maldición, vamos hermana, iremos por mí cuarto, esto ya es muy grave – indica Luna, quien sale corriendo con dirección a su cuarto, mientras Celestia la sigue dejando al grupo de guardias ya muertos

( **Nota** : _Los efectos de respirar el aire son variados: a veces ceguera, debilidad, náuseas o vómitos, imposibilidad mágica y en casos extremos o el punto culminante es la muerte, eso también depende del tiempo de exposición_ )

 **Mientras tanto con Michael y Twilight:**

En un extraño evento, ambos se encuentran cuando Michael escapaba por el ducto de luz…bueno un poco más adelante ya que el Changeling debió volver a entrar…

— ¿Cómo salimos de aquí? – se pregunta Twilight muy alarmada, sin poder usar su magia…

— Usa tú magia Twilight ¡Para eso tienes un cuerno! – menciona el Changeling, a la par de Twilight, observando alrededor si el veneno se acerca

— Tú tienes cuerno, ¿Por qué no lo haces tu? – pregunta Twilight algo molesta, sin revelar algo que le sucede

— Mí cuerno solo tiene tres funciones: una para transformarme en lo que quiera, dos, para defender y atacar y la tercera es que me hace ver sexy… - responde Michael, viendo como Twilight se lleva su casco a la cara…por lo último que dijo, cosa que no tiene sentido alguno

— " _No puedo usar mí magia_ " – murmura Twilight, siendo oído por el extraño simulador

— ¡Respiraste el aire!… debo llevarte con Amber, ella debe saber como curarlo – le dije a Twilight, sin quitarle un ojo a cualquier otro nuevo síntoma

El Changeling se da cuenta que están siendo rodeados por la nube verde, dejándolos sin poder escapar

— Twilight un Changeling macho no puede usar magia de tele transporte, vamos a ver si es cierto, hoy vamos a romper mitos – mencione muy asustado, ganando una mirada de temor por parte de Twilight

— ¿Es una broma verdad? – dice Twilight asustada, mientras le da su pata delantera derecha al Changeling, para que ella también pueda tele transportarse, si es que lo logra

El Changeling se concentra en un punto en que quiere aparecer (Poniville) y este comienza a liberar su magia poco a poco, mientras su cuerno se rodea de un aura verde claro

 **Un pequeño circulo verde aparece alrededor de ambos y desaparecen del pasillo**

En el centro del pueblo de Poniville, el mismo círculo se genera pero al Changeling se le resbala a Twilight quien sale del circulo y un efecto de rebote lo devuelve a Canterlot

— No, no, no, estuvo cerca, una vez más, puedo lograrlo – mencione más nervioso, pues el aire verde está a unos metros de distancia

Nuevamente el circulo alrededor se genera en el Changeling y desaparece de Canterlot y aparece en el centro de Poniville, pero nuevamente el efecto de rebote, lo envía al punto de inicio

— Twilight ¿Por qué ese Changeling aparece y desaparece? – pregunta Spike quien pasaba cerca de ahí, el cual ayudó a Twilight a levantarse

— Es Michael, no puede romper el espacio para cruzar – menciona Twilight, un poco mejor al respirar aire limpio y a la vez muy preocupada del Changeling, quien dejo de aparecer

( _como dijo Twilight, el Changeling no puede entrar en el espacio y como no puede quedar en el vacío, es regresado al punto de inicio, Twilight cruzó pues ella tiene el poder de entrar en el espacio y viceversa_ )

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot con Michael:**

Michael no puede tele transportarse, debido a que el no esta capacitado, el cual, está siendo acorralado por la nube tóxica

— ¿Qué tan duro son estos vidrios? – me pregunté, observando el gran ventanal que está al frente mío.

Michael revisa con cuidado la fragilidad del vidrio, quien le viene una idea a la mente en un momento oportuno

— Puedo atravesar el vidrio, pero tendré problemas a futuro…¿Qué más puede pasar? – me pregunté, retrocediendo un poco para ganar impulso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el simulador corre la poca distancia y arremete contra el ventanal, atravesándolo por complejo, mientras muchos cristales caen al piso de abajo y debido al agujero la nube tóxica comienza a salir por la ventana

El Changeling cae dolorosamente al piso de abajo pues no pudo volar ya que se podía cortar con algún cristal, de todos modos igual se ha cortado un poco con los cristales que han caído, pero no le genera problemas alguno

 **Mientras tanto con Amber y Chrysalis:**

La mayor parte del castillo ( **55%** ) se encuentra ya contaminado, por la rápida expansión de la nube tóxica, que hace dos horas escapó de la caja de oro en la bodega, también debido a los largos pasillos, favorecen la rápida expansión del aire venenoso por todo el castillo

— Tenemos que tener cuidado por el camino que escojamos – menciona Amber, caminando con mucho cuido, pues una mala elección los llevaría a la nube tóxica y en una tal vez no puedan regresar

— Tan peligrosa es esa nube – expresa Chrysalis muy preocupada por Michael, pues ella sabe que a veces ese Changeling puede ser muy descuidado y arriesgado en sus decisiones

— Son todos los gases más letales en una botella, si tú lo respiras mueres en unos minutos, excepto si sales rápidamente… obvió – aclara Amber, quien fue la que creó ese gas letal, como una prueba de sus experimentos

— Acaso tú puedes ¿protegerte de ese gas? – pregunta Chrysalis siguiendo de cerca a la unicornio amarilla

— Solo quien pueda crear un hechizo de salud puede sobrevivir en ese gas, pero yo no tengo tanto poder para crear uno, la magia no es mi fuerte – expresa Amber algo decepcionada, pues su capacidad mágica no es tan fuerte como ella quisiera

— Hoy es tú día de suerte Amber – menciona Chrysalis, con una sonrisa de lado a lado en su rostro, pues la Changeling puede crear ese escudo ya que tiene el poder además que se sabe el hechizo.

 **Mientras tanto con Shining Armor: Pabellón del Castillo**

El capitán del ejército de Celestia, se encuentra evacuando en la intersección de los pasillos del castillo aún no han sido contaminados, mientras unos unicornios intentan retrasar el aire tóxico, creando paredes mágicas para retrasar el avance del aire

— ¿Cuántos muertos? – pregunta Shining Armor al general Flash Sentry, quien fue el que trajo la poción peligrosa, por orden de Celestia.

— Tememos a cien ponys muertos y cuatro parcialmente intoxicados, aún así, no sabemos cuantos están aún expuestos al aire – explica el Pegaso, con mucho profesionalismo

— Debemos buscar la causa del problema o todo se saldrá de control, como la película de aquellos ponys en el laboratorio secreto – aclara Shining Armor, muy preocupado y angustiado por su hermana

( _Lo que dijo Shining Armor es una parodia de Residet Evil, versión pony_ )

— Creo saber donde es el problema capitán – menciona Flash Sentry, no muy feliz de decirle a su superior que el fue causante incondicional del problema

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde ocurrió? – pregunta Shining Armor, sospechando un poco del Pegaso

Y de la nada, un Changeling algo herido sale de uno de los pasillos sin contaminarse por el aire, ya que este aún esta muy lejos

— El problema está en uno de sus almacenes – respondí, algo herido pero no es tan grave como para quedar internado o inválido…aún así se notan las cortadas de las que sale un liquido verde claro.

Flash Sentry quien no conoce al Changeling, se prepara para un combate contra el cambiante, ya que el piensa que es una nueva invasión

— ¿De dónde saliste Changeling? – pregunta Flash Sentry, quien es observado por Shining Armor pues este ya conoce algo del Changeling

— Relájate Flash, es un amigo – menciona Shining confundiendo al Pegaso

— Después si quieres nos peleamos, pero ahora la cosa está grave, Celestia guardó un gas peligroso en la bodega…y bueno explotó, por eso es el problema, si no tapamos la botella o quien sabe que le hacemos, todos aquí nos vamos a morir – mencioné, mientras con mucho cuidado me retiro algunos cristales de vidrio que se han incrustado en mis patas

— Sabía que esa caja no era algo bueno, pero ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la bodega? – pregunta Shining Armor, quien nota la molestia de Flash

— Flash ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Dime qué te aqueja? – le pregunta el unicornio blanco, confundido por la expresión del Pegaso

— Lo siento Capitán, pero yo no puedo trabajar con este Changeling – expresa el Pegaso, con bastante odio hacía el Changeling, quien ni se ha inmutado por lo que dijo el Pegaso amarillo, además de que este se retira del pabellón.

— Bien, menos carga para el camino, pero esperemos a Chrysalis - mencione sentándome, mientras continuó curándome las heridas provocadas por la caída del ventanal

— ¡Trajiste a Chrysalis al castillo! ¡Estas demente o que! – menciona indignado el unicornio por la decisión del simulador

— No fui yo, ella vino sola, verdad Chrysalis – mencione, observando como ella y Amber entran por uno de los pasillos, mientras Shining Armor mira atrás de el

— Hola Shining…es un poco incómodo verte de nuevo – menciona Chrysalis algo avergonzada, mientras ve de reojo si Michael está herido mortalmente

— Te lo dije Changeling, esto se saldría de control tarde o temprano – dice Amber al Changeling quien se cura uno que otra herida superficial

( _según yo, la saliva de los Changeling, cura heridas, no se si este dato es correcto, pero hagamos de cuentas que es verdad_ )

— Yo no puedo acompañarlos por el gas, debo seguir evacuando el castillo, pero si ustedes pueden detener el gas, Amber quedas libre y ustedes dos Changelings podrán irse sin ningún problema – propone el capitán de la guardia diurna

— Me gusta esa idea – menciona Amber, apoyando la idea del hermano de Twilight

— Aceptamos el trato Shining Armor, pero no cuestiones cualquier decisión para detener el gas – menciona Chrysalis quien lleva pensando varias formas de acabar con ese problema

— Bien, quedan a cargo de eso, lamento no poder ir con ustedes pero debo retirarme / _y es incómodo hablar con la que engañe a mi esposa…creo pero eso ¿cuenta?_ / – dice Shining Armor quien se va por donde se retiró Flash Sentry

Ahora Amber, Chrysalis y Michael son los encargados de detener está fuga de gas y así evitar la expansión de este letal componente.

 **Con Luna y Celestia, Patio exterior trasero**

Luna y Celestia ahora están yendo al pabellón de Canterlot, para poder monitorear la evacuación, estas debieron dar la vuelta ya que el aire letal les impidió cortar el paso por el castillo

— No sabía que tú cuarto tenía una salida al jardín – menciona Celestia, galopando a una velocidad media, para poder llegar rápido al pabellón, pues la nube verde les imposibilita utilizar magia

( _Aún si no estuvieron expuestas, el aire venenoso impide el uso magia, solo con algunas excepciones que más adelante se dicen_ )

— Hay cosas que no conoces de mí hermana, esa salida la hice para poder ver en la noche el jardín – explica Luna, corriendo para poder llegar al pabellón, pues igualmente ella esta preocupada igual que Celestia.

— Oye, ¿Qué le pasó a esa ventana? – señala Celestia, deteniéndose ya que uno de los ventanales de arriba, se encuentra rota

— No lo sé hermana, pero vámonos, debemos irnos, el aire verde sale de ese agujero – indica Luna, observando que una de las ventilaciones al exterior expulsa ese aire lleno de problemas.

Haciéndole caso a Luna, Celestia ignora la ventana rota y prosiguen el paso al lugar ya dicho, las cuales tomaron el camino largo pues los más cortos son los más peligrosos

( _El almacén está cerca del centro del castillo, y la mayoría de ductos de ventilación pasan por ese lugar…que coincidencia ¿no?_ )

 **Vamos con el trio dinámico (** _Michael, Chrysalis y Amber)_

Los tres encargados de detener el problema, ahora se dirigen a la bodega, aún ritmo muy lento debido a la gran densidad del aire, lo que dificulta el paso y la respiración, pero no les afecta el aire venenoso por el hechizo de Chrysalis, que ella se encuentra haciendo

— Chrysalis ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer un escudo anti aire? – le pregunté, pues estamos en media nube sin ser afectados gracias al pequeño escudo que evita que sustancias peligrosas lleguen al usuario

( _Básicamente quien realiza el hechizo no resulta lastimado y puede usarse con otros individuos_ )

— No se, solo se me ocurrió usarlo, jamás pensé que funcionaría – menciona Chrysalis, un poco menos preocupada por la seguridad de Michael, aún así deben salir del castillo de Canterlot.

— Me estas diciendo ¿Que pudimos haber muerto cuándo cruzábamos por el pasillo de la prisión? – pregunta algo molesta Amber, pues ella no tiene el poder de crear un escudo tan poderoso que evite su propia invención.

— De hecho si, fue suerte que estemos vivos – menciona Chrysalis, haciendo que Amber tenga un horrible escalofrío en su lomo

— ¡Es difícil caminar aquí! – me quejé pues la densidad del aire no permite un avance tan rápido como se pensaba anteriormente

— Es la densidad, nunca había probado esa poción y no sabía que causaba lentitud por la densidad – explica Amber, caminando lentamente al igual que Chrysalis y el otro simulador

— Debemos apurarnos, el hechizo no va a durar para siempre – menciona Chrysalis, quien ya siente los efectos de usar magia constantemente, sin haber comido nada

— La bodega está girando a la izquierda por ese pasillo hacia la biblioteca – mencioné pues yo había encontrado ese pequeño lugar donde guardan todas las cosas importantes decomisadas

Como en cámara lenta, el trio avanza hacia la bodega

Ya a unos metros, sin ser asesinados por el aire, ya que Chrysalis le está proporcionado un hechizo a Michael y a Amber.

 **Con las princesas, pabellón del castillo:**

Hace unos momentos ambas princesas llegan al pabellón, las cuales debieron rodear todo el castillo con el fin de evitar ser envenenadas, estas ven a Shining Armor a unos metros, aún evacuando a los pocos ponys que quedan en el castillo

— Shining Armor, ¿Cómo esta la situación del castillo? – pregunta Celestia bastante preocupada y más por la seguridad de Twilight quien nunca la vio salir del castillo

— Esta muy mal, la mayor parte se sigue contaminado y aún hay ponys perdidos al igual que mi hermana – menciona el capitán de la guardia real, muy angustiado y preocupado por su hermana

— Armor ¿Cuántos muertos? – pregunta Luna directa al grano, pues el escape del gas fue demasiado rápido al igual que su propagación, lo que no dejó tiempo para reaccionar

— Hasta ahora se cuentan doscientos muertos y cien afectados de un total de seiscientos ponys que trabajan en el castillo – menciona Shining Armor, algo preocupado pero no por los ponys heridos o muertos si no por su hermana

— Twilight debió salir, ella es muy inteligente, pero debemos ver como detenemos el problema – menciona Celestia, observando como algunos de los unicornios que mantienen el gas controlado retroceden por el peso de este que ejerce al campo de magia

— Yo ya me encargué de eso, envíe aún grupo de tres a detenerlo, solo espero que resistan o en unas horas nadie podrá contar la historia – aclara el unicornio blanco, quien es el más preocupado por el problema que Celestia, eso debido a que Shining es el encargado de la seguridad del castillo

— ¿A quienes enviaste? ¿A Flash o a Storm? – pregunta Celestia para saber quien podrá salvar su castillo

— Bueno… envíe a una de las prisioneras de la celda cuatro y un simulador que quería ayudar – responde Shining, sin revelar que Chrysalis se encuentra en el castillo, eso debido a la promesa que el hizo

— ¡No dejaré que un Changeling esté suelto por mí castillo! – expresa Celestia quien sale corriendo fuera del castillo, preocupando al capitán y a su hermana

— ¿A dónde va? – pregunta confundido el unicornio blanco, pues pensó que iba a detener al Changeling por las palabras que dijo.

— No lo sé, mientras no haga nada estúpido – murmura Luna, preocupada por su hermana, la cual es muy arriesgada

En la entrada principal entra Twilight con Spike, muy preocupada por lo que esta sucediendo en el castillo

— ¡TWILIGHT! – grita Shining Armor quien corre a darle un abrazo a su hermana quien lo acepta con gusto.

— Shining ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Twilight por tanto afecto

— Tú hermano estaba preocupado de que estuvieras muerta por este aire letal – explica Luna mientras Shining afirma con su cabeza, el cual ya guardo su compostura…

— ¿pero qué sucedió aquí? – pregunta Spike quien no está muy al tanto del problema

— Flash Sentry trajo una poción muy peligrosa que encargó Celestia probar en los Changelings – responde Shining Armor quien al ser superior logró sacarle información a aquel Pegaso amarillo con melena azul.

— Jamás pensé que Flash haría eso – murmura Spike, haciendo pensar a Twilight en muchas cosas de la relación de ella y del Pegaso…

— Bueno no lo hizo, el problema fue que el no sabía que la caja se debía recargar con magia – explica el hermano de Twilight

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Shining Armor? – pregunta Luna pues ni ella misma sabía de que la caja se debía recargar

— Storm fue a buscar aún guardia que le ayudará con el problema y cuando regreso ya todo estaba mal – menciona el unicornio blanco

— Entonces Storm era el único que sabía del problema de la caja – dice Twilight, pensando en como puede ayudar en algo

— Bueno su jefe también sabía, pero el no podía usar magia para recargar correctamente la caja, es un modelo nuevo – aclara Shining Armor, haciendo que Twilight tenga más curiosidad

— Oh…por eso fue que Amber vino por las cajas modelo "T1" – expresa Luna comprendiendo del porque Amber había pedido esas cajas meces antes

— Wow wow esperen, no nos desviemos del tema, ¿Cómo vamos a detener todo el problema? – pregunta Spike pues aún el siendo dragón, es posible que el aire lo pueda matar

— Envíe a tres ponys que se van a encargar del problema – menciona Shining Armor

— No enviaste al Changeling ¿verdad? – pregunta Twilight, dejando en silencio a Luna y a Shining Armor, quien se le olvido que no solo es un Changeling si no también un humano y puede provocar grandes problemas

Storm, entra bastante agitado, el cual hoy le toco ordenar la bodega envés de cuidar el pasillo de la universidad

— Capitán ¡Celestia fue a la bodega por el pasillo abandonado! – indica el Pegaso de pelaje gris y melena azul.

( _Me di cuenta que nunca les describí a aquel guardia del pasillo de la universidad de Canterlot_ )

— Maldición ¿Cómo olvide ese pasillo! – grita Luna quien sale corriendo fuera del castillo para perseguir a Celestia

— Esto se va a poner feo aquí – menciona el unicornio blanco pues sabe para donde se dirige Celestia

— Espero que Michael salga rápido del castillo – menciona Spike

— / _Ese Changeling es inteligente podrá salir de esta_ / – piensa Twilight bastante Tranquila, ya que ese simulador le salvó de pura suerte.

 **Continuará** …

Hasta aquí este capítulo 7, no olviden dejar sus comentarios de que les pareció este capítulo, además muchas gracias a todos y todas quienes siguen esta historia, pues ya somos muchos y por eso les he traído con anticipación este capítulo, no como una obligación si no como una muestra de agradecimiento pues cada capítulo tarda bastante en terminarse, sin contar el tiempo de editarlo y corregirlo, pero dejando atrás eso, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y nos leemos hasta el próximo :)

 **En el próximo capítulo: Decisiones Extremas**

Amber, Chrysalis y Michael llegan por fin a la bodega, pero ahora un gran problema intenta evitar que puedan salvar el castillo y a todo Canterlot por una sola Decisión: "Matar a todos los Changelings de Equestria"

 **Avances:**

— Prefiero que este castillo se destruya, envés de que sea salvado por unos Changelings

— ¡Michael NOOO!

— Hermana ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?


	8. Decisiones extremas

**Capítulo 8: Decisiones Extremas:**

 ** _Chrysalis, Amber y Michael:_**

Los tres ya están adentro del almacén, con el fin de detener la poción de Amber, mientras Chrysalis los protege con un hechizo que evita que mueran por el aire, pero surgió un pequeño problema.

— ¿Alguien puede ver algo? – pregunta Michael, el cual esta muy cerca de Chrysalis, al igual que Amber

— Algo no está bien, no solo fue una poción – menciona la unicornio, mientras los tres entran con gran cuidado, pero la visión no es la mejor

— ¿Habían más pociones? – pregunta Chrysalis un poco agotada pues está usando magia constantemente para mantener el escudo

— Son tres, una de esas era más susceptible a romperse por el cambio de temperatura – aclara Amber, deteniéndose al igual que Chrysalis y Michael pues encontraron una de las cajas cerca de la entrada

— Esa es la caja que explotó – indica el Changeling pues estuvo aquí cuando pasó el accidente

— " _Con que aquí Celestia guarda las armas decomisadas_ " – murmura Chrysalis, con un dolor de cabeza leve pues lleva más de treinta minutos sin dejar de usar magia

— Chrysalis ¿Estas bien? – pregunta el cambiante, quien nota la incomodidad de la simuladora

— No puedo mantener mucho más el escudo, debemos buscar una solución y rápido – aclara Chrysalis, pues cada segundo, es un sufrimiento para su cuerno

— Amber, ¿Qué pasa si enciendo una llama? – pregunta Michael buscando una solución de la manera más rápida

— Bueno explota todo el gas y con nosotros adentro – responde la unicornio amarilla

— ¡Oh! Y yo que encontré mi bolso y mi encendedor – exprese con algo de miedo pues no quiero explotar en miles de pedazos

— Si Chrysalis resiste el impacto o un momento más si se puede – menciona Amber, con una idea rápida

— Bien, háganlo pero Michael que este cerca de mí, no quiero que resulte herido – indica Chrysalis, mientras Amber toma un cerillo que encontró por pura casualidad

Michael un poco nervioso, se acerca a la par de Chrysalis, pues ella será quien realice el escudo cuando enciendan el cerillo

— Amber ¿No necesitas el encendedor? – le pregunté a la unicornio pues no estoy seguro si el fósforo vaya a funcionar

— No, con la cerilla estoy bien – menciona Amber, ya lista para encender dicho objeto.

Rogándole a Dios…Amber enciende la cerilla pero aún no sucede nada

— Apenas lance la cerilla, has el escudo – le dice Amber a Chrysalis quien confirma con su cabeza

Con un poco de temor, Amber lanza la cerilla fuera del filtro de Chrysalis la cual ella crea un escudo con la poco energía que le queda

 **Una gran onda de choque es lo que todos sienten alrededor del castillo y alrededores, pero el gas o la mayor parte aún continúa esparcido por los pasillos del castillo**

Al final, Chrysalis termina el escudo pues esta ya no puede mantener más su magia, la cual cae al suelo muy agotada

— Chrysalis ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté, pues de tanto poder que usó, Chrysalis se le salió un poco de sangre verde de su nariz

— Si, solo estoy cansada de usar tanta magia – responde Chrysalis algo alagada por la preocupación de Michael

— Esto no se ha acabado, aún faltan los pasillos, de hecho no hemos acabado con el gas, aún hay afuera – menciona Amber, señalando la entrada que tiene un resplandor blancuzco

— Significada ¿Qué solo estallamos el almacén pero un escudo mágico invisible evitó que saliera afuera? – pregunté, mientras ayudo a Chrysalis a levantarse pues se cayó después de que término el escudo

— Así es Michael y no solo eso, aún debemos buscar la otra caja para llevármela aún lugar seguro – menciona Amber, sin preocuparse mucho por Chrysalis

— Wow espera pony, nuestro trato fue que me llevarías con Michael y detuviéramos la raíz del gas, nunca que controláramos las demás cajas o el exterior de todo – expresa Chrysalis quien se ha ganado un gran dolor de cabeza

Michael se encuentra estático sin decir alguna palabra

— ¿Michael éstas bien? – pregunta Amber quien nota que el Changeling no ha dicho nada en un gran rato

— "¿ _Nadie ha notado que ya no tengo agujeros?_ " – murmura el Changeling, quien está revisando sus patas y efectivamente no tienen agujeros en su cuerpo, eso si conserva su cuerno curvo, aún así, sigue siendo un Changeling, lo único que cambió fue su físico

— Vaya, veo que has estado bien alimentado Michael – menciona Chrysalis algo sorprendida por la evolución de la nada del Changeling

— Bueno puede que eso tenga algo que ver aún así soy normal, supongo – mencioné algo intranquilo por ese raro cambio

— Pony, aquella ¿no es tu caja? – menciona Chrysalis, señalando con su casco una caja oculta debajo de otra

Con apenas decirlo, Amber corre a la caja que aún esta intacta, sin ningún rasguño por la explosión que pasó hace unas horas.

— Amber espéranos – mencioné, pues puede explotar sin ninguna razón, mientras sigo a Amber al igual que Chrysalis

— Michael ¡Ya hablamos de eso, vámonos! - expresa Chrysalis no muy segura de seguir en la guarida del lobo, pues están en medio Canterlot y Chrysalis no puede defenderse hasta que descanse un poco y se alimente

— Chrysalis, no podemos dejar a los ponys morir, por lo menos piensa que pasaría si fueran Changelings y solo los ponys pueden detenerlo – menciona Michael, dejando en silencio a Chrysalis quien piensan un poco mejor las cosas, aún así, ella no está de acuerdo de pasar más tiempo en el castillo

El cambiante acompaña a Amber para revisar la caja, Mientras Chrysalis los vigila de cerca, mostrando resistencia para ayudar a los ponys

— ¿Por qué haces estas cosas Amber? – le pregunté a la unicornio, pues las pociones son peligrosas para todos

— Soy química, no puedo evitarlo – menciona algo avergonzada la unicornio color amarillo, quien lo hace para investigaciones y no con propósitos apocalípticos, pero esta vez cayó en cacos equivocados

— " _Mmm, ya quisiera saber si fueron para matar Changelings_ " – murmura Chrysalis aún desconfiando un poco de Amber.

De la nada, del suelo cerca de la entrada, Celestia surge por un pasaje ya olvidado del castillo, quien nota al instante a Chrysalis junto con Michael, pero se centra más en Michael que en la propia Reina Chrysalis

— Por tú culpa Changeling está ocurriendo todos estos problemas y ya es hora de acabar con lo nuestro – expresa muy enojada Celestia, culpando a Michael de todo el problema del castillo

— No es mi culpa que seas irresponsable por las cosas que almacenas y deberías sentirte feliz, nos estamos encargando de todo – le explique, mientras poco a poco Chrysalis se acerca a Michael y Amber, quien también esta muy nerviosa

— ¡Oh! Cuanto lo lamento por almacenar cosas indebidas, por eso vine para deshacerme del problema – aclara Celestia, refiriéndose a los dos Changelings

— " _Te dije que debimos habernos ido_ " – murmura Chrysalis, lo cual escucha solo Michael

— " _Ella nos hubiera perseguido todo el camino, tranquila tengo un plan en mente"_ – indica Michael, analizando lo que tienen al frente y cualquier posibilidad de sacar ventaja contra la Alicornio blanca

— ¡Silencio! Tú Michael has traído muchos problemas a Equestria desde que llegaste y te voy a devolver el favor – aclara Celestia, disparando un hechizo, pero por poco le da a Michael quien lo esquiva por unos milímetros

— Deja de hacer eso, nosotros no te hemos hecho nada – dije levantándome del suelo, pues el rayo iba para mí y no para Chrysalis

— Celestia ¡Yo te había dicho que necesitaba ayuda del Changeling! – grita Amber, defendiendo a Michael

— Yo nunca acepte que el Changeling ayudará en el rescate del castillo Amber, por eso nadie saldrá de aquí – aclara Celestia ahora con voz autoritaria, bloqueando la ruta de escape de la pony, la cambiante y Michael

— Era algo obvió que no hubiera salido sin algún problema – expresé algo molesto, pues pensaba que ya no iba a tener problemas

— Lastimosamente no simulador, más bien tendrás problemas y graves – aclara Celestia, preparando un nuevo hechizo para Michael

— " _No puedo defenderlos, ganen tiempo"_ – aclara Chrysalis, quien aún no esta bien para luchar y menos contra Celestia

Celestia lanza un rayo contra Michael, el cual, por poco le da si no fuera el hecho de que se haya resbalado con la cerámica del suelo, que fue de gran ayuda

— ¡Que golpe de suerte! – grite con felicidad, la cual, dura muy poco pues Celestia empieza a preparar más hechizos

— ¡Sepárense! – grita Amber, mientras Chrysalis hace lo que dice pues es la única manera de mantenerse a salvo.

Chrysalis corre al lado opuesto por donde se fue Amber, mientras Michael toma el camino Central, mientras Celestia persigue al humano

— ¡Basta! Deja de atacarme Celestia, yo no he hecho nada – expresé molesto, corriendo en zigzag para evitar ser impactado por uno de sus hechizos de la Alicornio blanca

— Claro que has hecho bastante, le has lavado el cerebro a Twilight y a Luna, quienes te han estado ayudando a escapar del castillo – menciona Celestia, bastante enojada, mientras persigue al simulador por todo el almacén, ignorando a Chrysalis y Amber por ahora…

Al estar en un lugar cerrado, Michael llega al punto de partida pero ahora el está por donde a entrado Celestia, mientras la Alicornio blanca se encuentra a la par de la caja con la otra poción.

— Vas a pagar por lo que le has hecho a Equestria – aclara Celestia, preparando nuevamente sus hechizos

— Me gusta esa opción ¿Cuánto es? ¿Dos o tres millones de dólares? – le pregunte, pero solo me contesta disparándome un rayo, el cual, impacta cerca del lomo

— ¿Euros? – mencioné con dolor en mi lomo

Por segunda vez, Celestia logra atinarle al simulador pero en el pecho, lanzando a Michael un poco lejos, bastante más cerca de la entrada que está protegida por el campo mágico de protección

— ¿Yangs? Son la nueva moneda mundial - expresé con bastante dolor, por esos dos impactos, pero el tercero no lo ha disparado

— Adiós Changeling, disfruta de tú funeral – aclara Celestia, disparando un tercer hechizo

El rayo es bloqueado por un escudo azulado y en la sala entra Luna por el mismo hoyo por donde salió Celestia

( _El hoyo de la Gloria_ )

— Hermana ¿Qué crees que éstas haciendo! – pregunta bastante molesta Luna pues Celestia esta peleando con el humano que es un Changeling pero la Alicornio blanca no lo sabe

— ¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy eliminado problemas de Equestria – expresa Celestia con bastante desprecio hacia los Changelings, púes le han traído muchos problemas en todo su vida

— No son problemas como tu dices, no sabes como viven ni donde están ni como son y ya los quieres matar – menciona Luna molesta por el escandalo que esta haciendo su hermana

Sin esperarlo, Celestia lanza otro hechizo, el cual, Luna no puede detener al no esperarlo, pero si lo esquiva al igual que el Changeling, el hechizo impacta al escudo de seguridad, desactivándolo… lo que provoca que ingrese poco a poco ese aire mortal

— ¡HERMANA QUE HAS HECHO! – grita Luna bastante enojada por la irresponsabilidad de Celestia

— Bien hecho Celestia ahora todos vamos a morir – dije mientras me levanto y rápidamente me alejo de ese aire peligroso

— Yo no sabía que el Changeling lo esquivaría – se defiende Celestia, afirmando que si quería matar al Changeling

— Debes olvidar ya eso de los Changelings Celestia, estas matando a Equestria por tus acciones – expresa Luna retrocediendo, debido a que el aire está ingresando en la habitación muy rápidamente

— Lo lamento, pero no puedo, tú sabes más que yo que ellos solo traen problemas – menciona Celestia, siguiendo a Luna

 **Mientras tanto con Michael:**

Michael aprovecha que Celestia se distrajo, cuando Luna interfirió en el conflicto, el cual, esta algo herido y con un poco de sangre verde en la cara y en una pata, pero nada para preocuparse.

— Maldición, esa estúpida rompió la única protección que nos mantenía con vida – aclare, pues aunque pude haber evitado el rayo, eso provocó que el escudo se rompiera, dejando que el aire comience a contaminarse

— No es tú culpa Michael, si hubieras recibido ese rayo ya no estarías con nosotros – menciona Chrysalis, la cual, regresa a su forma de Changeling pues estaba simulando una caja, para ocultarse de Celestia

— Sí pero ahora debemos buscar una nueva salida y por donde entró Celestia no es una opción ahora – mencioné, ya que no es muy seguro ir a ese lugar

— No, pero primero deja que te cure – indica Chrysalis, tomando a Michael con su magia para sanarle las heridas de los rayos de Celestia

— No, no, no, no, espera yo puedo hacerlo solo – expresé bastante incómodo, forcejeando para que Chrysalis no me cure, pues ya saben como es…

— Yo no acepto un no por respuesta, además eres más pequeño que yo – aclara Chrysalis, mientras Michael al final se rinde pues no puede discutir con mujeres

 **Mientras tanto con Celestia y Luna, al otro lado del almacén**

Lentamente el almacén comienza a llenarse de ese aire de muerte, pero cada vez más lento debido a que la raíz del problema se resolvió, pero ahora el aire de los pasillos contaminados, está regresando

— No podemos quedarnos aquí y no podemos salir – menciona Celestia, muy preocupada

— Solo queda una opción y no creo que te agrade – menciona Luna a su hermana

— ¿Hablas de aguantar la respiración y salir por donde entramos? – pregunta Celestia con una idea

— No, nosotras necesitamos ayuda de Chrysalis y Michael, ellos nos necesitan igual – explica Luna a Celestia, quien se le quita la sonrisa cuando su hermana le revela la idea

— ¡No! Jamás, sabes que no puedo hacerlo – expresa Celestia, en contra del plan de Luna

— O otra idea sería quedarnos a morir aquí asfixiadas – aclara Luna secamente, haciendo que Celestia piense mejor las cosas

— Bien, pero… - es interrumpida –

— No, nosotras vamos a dejar en paz a los Changelings, luego hablaremos más tranquilamente – menciona Luna, evacuando la duda de su hermana.

— Por cierto ¿Qué se hizo Amber? – pregunta Celestia

 **Ahora con Amber:**

La unicornio color crema, se encuentra pensando como detener el gas, pero este es muy peligroso como para volver a encenderlo, pues explota violentamente por la alta cantidad de químicos volátiles que contenía el embace

— ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo puedo detenerlo? – piensa Amber, quien creó el aire venenoso

La Unicornio toma unas hojas con un embace de tinta y una pluma, para idear la forma de detener el gas que la esta acechando

 _(Es un almacén, hay de todo )_

— Ya no puedo regresarlo al embace, ni tampoco encenderlo – piensa poco a poco la unicornio amarilla, ideando la mejor forma de acabar con el problema

Amber escribe algunas posibles formas de controlar su invención, mientras apunta las desventajas o riegos que puedan generar al momento de realizarlas

— Creó que lo mejor sería volverlo a encender – expresa Amber, viendo sus apuntes en las hojas de papel

No muy segura de su resultado, la unicornio continúa pensando un poco mejor las cosas, pero de igual manera llega a la misma conclusión

— Supongo que se debe volver a encender – aclara Amber, rompiendo en miles de pedazos la hoja, mientras comienza a buscar a Chrysalis y Michael

 **Regresamos con Michael y Chrysalis:**

Chrysalis ya terminó de curar a Michael, quien se nota bastante incómodo por la situación anterior, ya que fue muy vergonzoso que Chrysalis le lamiera las heridas para curarse.

— " _No había necesidad de que lo hicieras"_ – murmura Michael, con un leve trauma Psicológico y con daños en la moral también…

— Claro que es importante, no podía dejarte que anduvieras todo herido en el almacén, mientras yo este viva, eso no sucederá – menciona Chrysalis la cual no le ha revelado sus emociones al Changeling

— Vale…te agradezco el gesto pero no lo vuelvas hacer y menos cuando cualquier pony o Changeling nos pueda ver – mencioné intentado olvidar lo sucedido pues es bastante incómodo y vergonzoso a la vez

— Bien Michael, la próxima no lo hago en público…ni que algún pony lo viera mal – menciona Chrysalis, discutiendo con Michael

— Mira, ahí viene Amber – señalé detrás de Chrysalis, pues la unicornio viene corriendo

— Michael, Chrysalis, tengo malas noticias – expresa Amber con mucha preocupación en su rostro

— ¿Qué sucede Amber? – le pregunté, mientras Chrysalis vuelve a ver a Amber para poder escuchar bien

— Necesitamos volver a encender el aire venenoso – responde la unicornio, dejando sin habla a Chrysalis y a Michael, pues saben de lo volátil que es ese gas

— No creo que sea posible, todos tenemos vida por vivir – mencione no muy seguro de volver a realizar esa acción tan peligrosa

— Entonces ¿tienen alguna idea? ¿Algo conque podamos salir y detener todo lo sucedido? – pregunta Amber secamente, sin ningún cuidado en elegir sus palabras

— Yo aún no puedo ayudar con la magia, estoy apenas reponiendo fuerzas con el poco amor que encuentro – menciona Chrysalis mintiendo pues ella sabe que hay amor en estos momentos, de parte de Luna y Celestia, además de Amber y Michael…

— Bueno sin escudo es un grave problema – menciona Amber, pues ella no tiene la capacidad mágica para realizar el hechizo que logre resistir el impacto de la explosión

— Es importante mencionar que Celestia y Luna andan por ahí – exprese un poco nervioso, pues Celestia es la que más problemas ha dado en este día.

— Debemos encontrar una solución y rápido o no vamos a pasar un segundo día aquí, intentado detener una nube asesina que nos esta rodeando – aclara Chrysalis, quien no esta de acuerdo de seguir en el castillo de Canterlot ya que es muy riesgoso para ella y para Michael.

— Ojalá pudiera solo hacer desaparecer el gas, así nos evitaríamos muchos problemas – expresé algo molesto, sentándome por la aburrición de buscar una solución viable

— Claro que podemos, pero ¿Adónde lo enviaríamos? - pregunta Amber, la cual, ese hechizo si puede ejecutarlo

— Lo ideal sería enviarlo a un lugar bien lejos – dice Chrysalis, la cual, ya se nota más preocupada por estar dentro del castillo

— ¿Puedes hacerlo Chrysalis? Necesito tú ayuda – pide Amber quien necesita la colaboración de la Changeling para realizar el hechizo para que sea más fuerte

— ¿Dónde vas a enviar el aire? – pregunta Chrysalis, la cual, necesita saber el lugar donde enviar el aire

— ¿Sabes algo de aquel planeta inhabitado? – pregunta Amber nuevamente, mientras habla con Chrysalis sobre donde enviar el aire contaminado

— No es por ser entrometido ni nada, pero háganlo rápido o vamos a morir en unos momentos – exprese más nervioso, pues poco a poco el aire comienza a cerrar los espacios para escapar

— Se cual es, hagámoslo rápido – apoya Chrysalis a Michael quien no quiere morir intoxicado

Michael retrocede para dar espacio a Chrysalis y a Amber, mientras sus cuernos comienzan a iluminarse, el de Amber de un color amarillo muy claro y el de Chrysalis un verde oscuro no muy intenso, mientras el hechizo comienza a absorber el aire de la habitación, para eliminar el veneno de este.

— ¡NO SABÍA QUE EL HECHIZO ADSORVIERA TODO! – aclaré sujetándome a una de las patas de los estantes, para evitar ser enviado a un lugar desconocido, cierto ya estoy en uno…

Con gran fuerza, un círculo negro flotante a unos metros de los cuernos de Chrysalis y Amber, comienzan a enviar ese aire verde a ese lugar, hasta que unos cinco minutos después, dejan de realizar el hechizo, las cuales caen bastantes exhaustas por todo el esfuerzo

— Jamás pensé que ese hechizo me debilitaría – expresa Chrysalis algo avergonzada por Michael, pero el no sabe realizar hechizos

— " _Me duelen mis manos o cascos, no se que son ya_ "– Murmuré en el suelo acostado, con dolor en los músculos por el tirón en los tendones

— Lamento no haberte avisado Michael pero no sabía que era tan fuerte – aclara Amber, quien también esta muy cansada de realizar hechizos

De la nada Celestia encuentra al trio, el cual, esta algo agotados y estos se levantan de inmediato, pues sabe de lo que Celestia puede hacer, pero Luna no esta con ella

— Bien Amber, ya limpiaste el castillo, pero ahora solo faltan esos dos Changelings – señala Celestia a Michael y Chrysalis, mientras el humano se acerca preocupado a Chrysalis

— Celestia, el trato que hicimos con Shining Armor debes cumplirlo – indica Amber, pues el hermano de Twilight les prometió irse sin ningún problema

— Yo nunca acepte esa idea de Shining Armor, pero no puedo dejar que Chrysalis y su Changeling escape – menciona Celestia, preparada para un combate de magia

Chrysalis, Amber ni Michael pueden realizar hechizos, Chrysalis esta agotada por enviar lejos el aire, al igual que Amber. El caso de Michael es que es un inexperto usuario de magia

— ¿Qué quieres decir con su Changeling? – pregunté algo confundido pues suena como si Chrysalis y yo fuéramos algo más que amigos

— Shhh, calla Michael, ahora no estamos para eso – murmura Chrysalis muy nerviosa y preocupada

Celestia dispara un hechizo para separar el grupo, pero solo una se separo, y fue Amber, quien salta a la izquierda para evitar el rayo

— Váyanse, yo saldré sola – grita Amber, preparando un hechizo para huir

Michael ayuda a Chrysalis a levantarse inmediatamente, para cubrirse de cualquier otro ataque

— ¿Acaso no van a pelear? – pregunta Celestia algo decepcionada al ver como huyen sus enemigos

Nuevamente Celestia lanza otro hechizo, pero esta ves para Chrysalis y Michael, los cuales ambos cierran los ojos pues no pueden defenderse

Un gran estruendo como si una bomba explotara al lado tuyo, es oído por todo el castillo y alrededores, dejando una gran cantidad de humo en donde impactó el hechizo de Celestia.

— Creo que me sobrepase – dice Celestia horrorizada, quien se da cuenta ya de lo que acaba de hacer

— ¡MICHAEL NOOO! – grita Amber quien está donde antes estaban Chrysalis y ese Changeling, pero ahora solo hay una zona quemada, pues explotó una caja de explosivos al impactar el hechizo

Llega Luna volando quien había perdido de vista a Celestia en uno de los pasillos y ve como Amber se encuentra llorando por ese Changeling

— No ¡Maldición! – expresa Luna con un gran escalofrío en su lomo, si en realidad sucedió todo, estarán en grandes problemas

Mientras Luna aterriza a unos metros de Celestia, llega Shining Armor con un grupo de guardias y Twilight, para proteger a quien sea que lo necesite

— ¿Qué ha sucedido? – se pregunta Shining Armor, pues se asusto mucho por la explosión que sacudió al castillo, pero no ocasiono daños

— Celestia asesino a Michael – Grita Amber con lágrimas en sus ojos, pues su único amigo ahora se ha ido

Dejando un poco este gran problema, vamos al planeta a donde se envió el gas peligroso…

 **Planeta tierra: Año 1361 Europa**

 _Una de las plagas más letales en la historia de la humanidad asesinó a más de setenta y cinco millones de Europeos, en un brote de una de las plagas más mortales, la peste negra, todo comenzó en 1346 en Mongolia, donde según testigos una extraña esfera negra derramó un aire verde que se disipó poco después en el aire y esa esfera negra se desvaneció, extendiendo el aire en muchas direcciones hasta agotarse, para comenzar una de las matanzas en la tierra._

 **De regreso a Equestria, Bosque Everfree** _*Algo cerca de la colmena*_

En un claro no muy lejano del castillo de las hermanas reales, se puede observar quemaduras en el suelo, al igual que pequeños focos de llamas que quedaron esparcidos por el lugar, mientras Chrysalis se encuentra tirada en el suelo inconsciente y a unos metros se encuentra Michael, con algunas quemaduras, pues su cuerpo emana un poco humo

— ¿Ah?... ¿Qué sucedió? – se pregunta Chrysalis desorientada pues hace unos momentos estaban en el castillo de Canterlot, pero nota a Michael a unos metros y este no se mueve

Chrysalis sin pensarlo, se levanta a auxiliar al Changeling y con ayuda de su magia lo levanta, pero su cuerpo esta totalmente flojo, como si estuviera muerto

— Michael, Michael, MICHAEL, ¡MICHAEL! – grita Chrysalis zangoloteando al Changeling para ver si despierta, pero no lo logra, hasta que nota algo en la cabeza del humano.

Chrysalis observa como el cuerno de Michael esta al rojo vivo ( _Rojo incandescente, como metal al fuego por horas_ ) e inmediatamente Chrysalis corre con Michael en su lomo, en busca de agua para enfriarlo

— No, no, no, no, Michael no puedes morirte, no ahora por favor – expresa Chrysalis con el corazón a punto de rompérsele, pues este ha hecho algo imposible

Sin suerte, Chrysalis no logra encontrar alguna fuente de agua lo bastante cerca para llevar a Michael, por lo que Chrysalis opta por ir a la colmena, la cual esta a un par de kilómetros del claro.

 **Nos vamos a Canterlot:**

Con las emociones un poco más calmadas, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, Twilight y Amber se encuentran en el comedor del castillo para poder hablar un poco más tranquilamente sobre el Changeling…que resulta ser un humano pero muy pocos lo saben.

— ¿Alguien encontró rastro de los Changelings? – pregunta Celestia bastante nerviosa, pues sabe que el consejo le pedirá explicaciones de semejante crimen que ha cometido

( _No los quería matar, solo lastimarlos)_

— No princesa, todo apunta a que no lograron escapar del hechizo, los guardia no detectaron magia residual de tele transporte o de algún escudo – responde Shining Armor, quien coordinó la investigación, además de que esta decepcionado de no poder cumplir su promesa que les hizo a los simuladores de irse sin ningún problema de Canterlot

— ¿Ahora que va a decir el consejo? – menciona Celestia, quien esta preocupada por lo que ha hecho en el almacén

— No solo es el problema del consejo, también hay otras cosas que no sabes hermana – dice Luna, revelando un poco del problema que puede enfrentar Celestia

— ¿Qué tipo de problema? – pregunta Celestia, con gran temor, mientras Luna vuelve a ver a Twilight y a Shining Armor, los cuales asisten con su cabeza para revelar todo acerca del cambiante

— El Changeling que mataste es un humano, traído por Chrysalis – aclara Luna, dejando sin palabras a Celestia, mientras su pelaje de la espalda se eriza un poco, por el miedo que siente.

— ¡No puede ser! ¿C cómo llego a Equestria? – pregunta Celestia muy angustiada

— Hasta ahora sabemos que Chrysalis lo invocó – responde Luna pues casi no ha logrado hablar con el Changeling

— Recuerdo que mencionó que ayudaría a Chrysalis hasta lograr la paz – menciona Twilight quien esta un poco mejor después de respirar aire limpio, aunque sus sentimiento marquen lo contrario, al no haber ayudado al humano

— " _Un tratado de paz…lo dudo_ " – murmura Amber, molestando un poco a Shining Armor por su actitud

— Es posible que si hubiéramos hecho la paz con los Changelings, Michael debía regresar de donde vino – aclara Luna quien sabe donde viven los humanos…

— P pero si hacemos la paz, ellos seguirían tomando los sentimientos de los ponys – expresa Celestia oponiéndose a hacer la paz con los simuladores

— Celestia tienen razón, los Changelings necesitan el amor de los ponys para sobrevivir y dudo que yo esté de acuerdo en darle la paz si continuarán asaltando los pueblos – dice Shining Armor el cual se encarga de dirigir el ejército, por lo cual, el también tiene voto

— Concuerdo con usted Shining Armor, pero no podemos seguir asesinando a Changelings solo porque intentan sobrevivir, será mejor que nosotros tomemos la iniciativa de buscar la forma de no matar aún solo Changeling o tendremos pronto problemas con el consejo – indica Luna, quien tienen temor de ser llamada por el consejo, el cual, le había dado una clara advertencia de cuidar sus celos de Celestia…para no convertirse en Nightmare Moon de nuevo

— Bien, pero como haremos para que Chrysalis firme un tratado si ya explotó…al igual que Michael…o aquellos soldados – expresa con indiferencia Amber, la cual aún esta dolida por lo sucedido con el simulador

— ¿Por qué ella debe estar aquí? No esta aportando nada – expresa el hermano de Twilight, muy molesto por la actitud de Amber

— Es cierto, los Changelings ya no tienen a nadie para representarlos – dice Twilight, quien había olvidado el problema de la reina y Michael

Con gran violencia, la puerta de la sala de juntas se abre, dejando ver a un bebé dragón, cargando un pesado libro que brilla de un color rojo…cosa que no es bueno

— Spike ¿por qué entras así? – se queja Twilight por tan violenta entrada del escamado

— Lo siento Twilight y princesas, pero este libro no ha dejado de brillar desde que sonó la explosión – aclara Spike, colocando el libro en la mesa, el cual, brilla con cierta intensidad, como si tuviera vida pues tiene el ritmo de un corazón

— Que coincidencia lo que dices Spike – murmura Luna, con gran interés en el libro brillante, que le dragón ha puesto en la mesa

— ¿Ya lo abriste? – pregunta Twilight algo confundida pues nunca había visto el libro actuar de esa manera

— No puedo, esta sellado, es como si tuviese un candado mágico o algo así – responde Spike, quien no pudo lograr abrir ese libro brillante, ni con sus garras afiladas

— Pásame el libro Spike – dice Twilight sin creerle al dragón pues antes lo habían podido abrir sin problema alguno

Sin oponerse, Spike le entrega el libro a Twilight, mientras los demás ven con asombro, mientras prestan bastante atención

— Es imposible que el libro este sellado – aclara Twilight, observando la luz que tintinea con el ritmo de un corazón

Twilight intenta abrir el libro con sus propios cascos, pero le es imposible, lo cual opta por usar la magia pero igualmente falla a la hora de abrir el libro

— - _avergonzada_ \- El libro está cerrado… - expresa Twilight, dejando sin palabras a las demás princesas pues ese es el libro que Chrysalis usó para traer a Michael

— ¿Tendrá que ver con la muerte de Michael? – pregunta Luna, bastante inquieta por tanto problema que ha surgido

Ya acostumbradas a que la puerta sea abierta con violencia, entra Rainbow Dash algo alarmada

— ¡Rainbow! No puedes entrar así, por cierto ¿Qué pasa con los guardias? – se pregunta Twilight pues todo mundo entra como si no existirá personal en el castillo

— Lo siento, pero en el bosque Everfree vi algo como un Alicornio rojo – aclara la Pegaso, algo agitada pues voló de Poniville a Canterlot

— ¿Un Alicornio rojo? Segura que era un Alicornio rojo – menciona Celestia con duda y una leve idea de quien sea

— Hermana ¿Dime que no tienes algo que ver con ese Alicornio?– expresa Luna cansada de sacar de problemas a su hermana

— ¿Cuándo lo viste y dónde Rainbow Dash? – pregunta Twilight, viendo a su hermano y a Amber, quienes están interesados por la información de la Pegaso

— Hace unas horas, después de que sonó una explosión en Canterlot, hubo otra en el bosque Everfree, segundos después– responde Rainbow Dash, algo preocupada

— ¿Será que el Changeling usó magia? – se pregunta Celestia, pero con el informe de Shining Armor no concuerda

— Pero los pocos guardias que quedaron dijeron que no habían rastros de magia – dice Luna, pues debido al aire mortal, mucho de los guardias están recibiendo tratamiento para intentar salvarlos, pero Amber sabe que es causa perdida si se expusieron mucho tiempo

— Los Changelings usan otra magia distinta al de los ponys, ellos la extraen del amor de nosotros – menciona Shining Armor quien por fin vuelve a decir algo

— Pero todo eso ¿Qué tienen que ver con el libro? – pregunta Spike, quien solo vino a preguntar por ese libro

— Ah… sobre el libro no sabemos nada Spike, pero ahorita hacemos algunas suposiciones – expresa Celestia, la cual puede ser llamada por el consejo pues en toda Equestria se pudo haber oído la explosión

— ¿Y sobre el Alicornio? – pregunta Rainbow, la cual, seguramente se va escapar para investigar ella misma en el bosque Everfree

— Puedes decirnos todo lo que viste – menciona Celestia para poder tener una idea más clara

— Bueno, era de pelaje rojo, con amarillo en su estomago y debajo de sus alas del mismo color amarillo, pero por encima rojo y en una de sus alas tiene una gran cicatriz hasta la naciente del ala – explica Rainbow Dash, recordando todo lo que vio del extraño pony

— ¿Cómo lograste ver todo eso desde Poniville? – pregunta sorprendida Amber, por la larga visión de Rainbow Dash

— Yo no estaba en Poniville… - murmura avergonzada la Pegaso, pues ella fue a revisar que ocasionó la explosión y de suerte encontró a ese Alicornio, lo que provoca una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Twilight

 **Dejando un lado a Canterlot, nos vamos al bosque Everfree:**

Chrysalis avanzar unos kilómetros con Michael en su lomo, pero esta muy lejos de la colmena como para llegar antes del anochecer

— No podré hacerlo sola, necesito ayuda – expresa Chrysalis muy agotada, física y mágicamente

— Puedo ayudarte…pero tendrá un costo – expresa una voz que viene de unos arbustos muy cerca de Chrysalis, la cual se sobresalta un poco

— _\- no muy segura_ \- ¿Cuánto me costará? – pregunta Chrysalis, colocando en el suelo a Michael con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo

De unos arbustos sale un gran Alicornio ( _De la misma altura de Luna_ ) Pelaje rojo con melena amarilla, pecho amarillo al igual que debajo de sus alas, cola amarilla, Cutie Mark de una galaxia, con una gran cicatriz en su ala izquierda y parte del estomago..

( _La galaxia significa que es poderoso en la magia y conoce bastante de ella_ )

— Maldición contigo Wildfire, en una de estas te voy a atacar por error – expresa molesta Chrysalis la cual esta muy preocupada por Michael.

 **Continuará**...

Que les pareció el capítulo ocho y no solo eso, que tiene que ver el Alicornio rojo con Michael, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar un comentario de su propia opinión de esta historia, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

 **En el capítulo siguiente: Nuevos Problemas**

 _Con la llegada del Alicornio, nuevos problemas se generan afectando tanto a Michael como a los ponys, pero la más afectada es una de las princesas de Equestria ¿Qué tiene que ver Wildfire? ¿Qué le sucedió a Michael?_


	9. Nuevos Problemas

**Capítulo 9: Nuevos problemas**

— Muy difícil que lo hagas Chrysalis, pero dejando eso, vine a ayudarte – dice el Alicornio a la Changeling quien necesita mucha ayuda

— Gracias, pero a menos que tengas agua no necesito ayuda – expresa Chrysalis rechazando la oferta del Alicornio

— No te estoy pidiendo permiso Chrysalis, pero al menos ¿Sabes del porqué Michael está noqueado? – le pregunta Wildfire a la cambiante

— Bueno el hizo un hechizo imposible para un Changeling macho… - responde Chrysalis con cierta inseguridad

— Además de eso, olvidaste algo muy importante, Michael es de otro lugar, aún más lejano que los dragones, ¿recuerdas el hechizo que usaste para traer a Michael? – le vuelve a preguntar el Alicornio rojo a Chrysalis, la cual esta observando lo que le hace Wildfire a Michael

— Fue un hechizo nivel catorse, es lo que recuerdo, pero eso pasó hace dos semanas – responde Chrysalis sin darle mucha importancia, la cual comienza a impacientarse pues cada segundo Michael puede estar en peligro de muerte

— Mira, te voy a decir tres cosas Chrysalis, uno: Michael deberá irse apenas complete su misión, si quieres, Dos: El hechizo que usaste aún esta en proceso y si no tienes el libro cerca de Michael el se desvanecerá o incluso algo podría pasarle algo peor, por eso quedó inconsciente cuando entró al bosque Everfree, tres: el está bien, por ahora, pero debemos traer el libro o algo le pasará pronto – explica pesadamente el Alicornio a la Changeling, revelando todo los secretos del hechizo asignado, lo que hace que Chrysalis se sienta muy triste pues Michael deberá irse poco después de completar su misión si es que el lo desea

— No quiero saber de eso, pero mejor nos centramos en traer el libro y yo no quiero volver a Canterlot – expresa con disgusto Chrysalis pues por poco no salen vivos

— Lo sé, aunque comparto lo mismo contigo, pero voy a darle una visita a una vieja amiga, " _solo espero que no lo tome a mal"_ – expresa con un poco de sarcasmo Wildfire

— Oye, pero puedes morir si vas, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez con Celestia, no creo que se emocione verte– interfiere Chrysalis al Alicornio quien ya casi se iba pues Chrysalis conoce lo que puede pasarle al Alicornio rojo

— No voy a volver por venganza, el libro tiene otro tipo de magia y no hablo de la blanca - explica Wildfire

— Quieres decir que el libro es de… _\- es interrumpida –_

— Correcto de magia negra, acaso pensaste que era un libro normal y bueno – dice con algo de broma Wildfire, preparando un hechizo para tele trasportase hacia Canterlot

Chrysalis siente un horrible escalofrío en su lomo al darse cuenta que usó un libro de magia negra

Wildfire se tele transporta a Canterlot, con la intención de recuperar el libro, además de darle una visita a su vieja amiga y otras cosas…

 _( calma nada grave va a suceder :v )_

 **Cinco minutos antes: Canterlot, con Rainbow, Spike y Twilight**

Twilight, Rainbow y Spike se encuentran discutiendo la situación en su cuarto, hablando del libro y el avistamiento del Alicornio, mientras Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Shinnig Armor intentan maquillar lo sucedido para no ser llamados con el consejo Real de Ecuestria

 _( Pueden banear a Celestia de la realeza )_

— De ¿Dónde habrá salido el Alicornio? – se pregunta Twilight pues todo comenzó a descontrolarse desde que llegó Michael

— No lo sé, solo volaba normalmente y pum estaba viendo un Alicornio rojo / _y no se veía tan mal/_ – piensa pervertidamente la pegaso cían

— ¡Twilight! Rainbow está pensando cosas asquerosas! – se queja Spike, viendo la cara pervertida de la pegaso, la cual se limpia el hocico pues estaba babeando

— Rainbow, deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en lo más importante, debemos hacer algo para remendar y ayudar en algo a Michael…o a los Changelings– expresa un poco mal la Alicornio lila al no haber conocido mejor al Changeling

( _tuvo todo el tiempo de conocerlo y hasta ahora lo quiere conocer mejor_ )

— Twilight se nos olvidó el libro en la sala de juntas – menciona Spike, el cual no esta haciendo nada ( _por lo menos Rainbow hace algo que es pensar cosas pervertidas_ )

— Esta bien, iré por el libro – menciona Twilight, levantándose del sillón y yendo a la puerta, para recuperar el libro

Twilight sale al pasillo en el cual muchos ponys están limpiando las paredes y reparando los daños ocasionados por el problema de aquella posición, Twilight se dirige a la sala de juntas

Cuando Twilight ingresa a la sala, en esta ya no hay nadie, ni siquiera una mosca por la habitación e inmediatamente ve el libro que brilla de un color rojo y esta va por el.

En medía mesa, un circulo transparente blanco hace que Twilight retroceda un poco asustada y sorprendida, el cual desaparece dejando ver aún Alicornio rojo que tanto Rainbow Dash mencionó, sorprendido a Twilight, pues nunca vio uno.

— - Uf... que suerte que no había nadie – expresa el Alicornio sin notar a Twilight detrás de el y este toma el libro. Cuando se da vuelta ve a la Alicornio morada, la cual está sorprendida y la cara de felicidad de Wildfire desaparece.

— Eres…real – menciona Twilight sin creerlo, la cual quedó congelada de la sorpresa y emoción

— Aaa…sí, perdón pero debo irme rápidamente de este lugar – expresa bastante incómodo, el cual pasa al lado de Twilight quien no se mueve

 _Twilight. Exe. dejó de funcionar_

— - _viene en si_ – No espera, no puedes llevarte el libro – dice la Alicornio morada, quien quiere el libro, pues le pertenece

— No creo que sea posible, este libro no les pertenece – aclara el Alicornio rojo

Sin esperarlo, detrás de twilight, la puerta se abre dejando ver ha Celestia que entra y rápidamente ve al Alicornio rojo, e igualmente se sorprende como Twilight anteriormente

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta Celestia con voz de mucha molestia, al ver al Alicornio rojo, pues ambos ya se conocen

— Aah… Celestia que bueno que hallas venido, perdón por no poderme quedar a saludar pero debo irme – expresa con algo de temor el Alicornio rojo, retrocediendo un poco pero Twilight lo detiene con su magia, además de que le quita el libro por si intenta escapar

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? – menciona Twilight, alzándolo con su magia para que no pueda escapar

— ¿Que haces aquí Wildfire? debiste haber muerto – aclara Celestia, entrando a la sala de juntas, además cierra la puerta, para que no pueda escapar por ese lugar

— Princesa no creo que sea momento de pelear – expresa Twilight, retrocediendo por temor a que comience una pelea

— No voy a pelear Twilight, pero quiero saber que hace el aquí – señala Celestia al Alicornio rojo flotando con la magia de Twilight, quien se nota bastante nervioso

— Bueno vine por el libro, además quise venir a saludar a Luna, pues llevamos muchos años sin hablar creo que eran unos novecientos ¿no? – responde Wildfire, sin forcejear con la magia de Twilight, pues puede ser atacado por Celestia

( _Wildfire tiene el poder de liberarse de casi cualquier hechizo conque lo ataquen, entre otras cosas_ )

— ¿Bromeas verdad? Por tú culpa tuve que desterrar a Luna a la luna – culpa Celestia a Wildfire, pero Twilight no le creé nada a su Ex maestra por todo lo sucedido anteriormente

— Fue sin querer, era un potro en esa edad, yo no sabía que el hechizo sacaba literalmente sacaba lo malo de un pony – menciona con algo de inocencia el Alicornio pero con semejante descaro, hizo enojar un poco a Celestia, e hizo que la duda de Twilight se fuera

Con algo de cuidado, la puerta se abre, dejando ver que Luna nuevamente regresa, la cual se sorprende al ver a Wildfire atrapado por Twilight y siendo acosado por Celestia

— Fire ¿Qué haces aquí? – se pregunta Luna, observando el desorden de la sala, pues Celestia en modo agresivo y Twilight con Wildfire atrapado con un hechizo, mientras ella retrocede para que Celestia no lo atrape

— ¡Genial! Luna ¿no me quieres ayudar? – le pregunta el Alicornio rojo, lo que hace confundir más a Twilight al igual que Celestia

— Luna no te le acerques, por culpa de el vino Nightmare Moon – aclara Celestia, revelando un dato importante del Alicornio

— - _con una sonrisa en su cara_ – En serio Creíste que no sabía ¿Celestia? sabes que el no lo hizo por querer dañarme – menciona Luna, un poco avergonzada con el Alicornio rojo por el por el problema en que se metió

— ¿Qué alguien me explique? No comprendo nada – dice Twilight mucho más confundida que Celestia, pues la Alicornio lila no sabe si soltar a Wildfire o no

— Aah...déjalo ir Twilight, no es peligroso – menciona Luna, yendo ha ayudar a Wildfire a levantarse del suelo

— Hermana, por lo menos intenta escucharme una vez… - es interrumpida –

— No Celestia, ya es suficiente contigo, por tú culpa estamos a una llamada de atención del consejo y ¡Quieres que ahora te escuche! Siempre te he apoyado en todo, te he escuchado e incluso defendido pero ya es suficiente, debes detenerte y dejar de crear problemas – expresa Luna con el corazón literalmente en la boca, pues la Alicornio ya esta cansada de los problemas.

Celestia no puede creer absolutamente nada, pero se retira un poco molesta pero sin crear más contienda, aunque se siente la incomodidad en el ambiente

— Creó que fuiste un poco dura Luna, no era para tanto – murmura incrédulo el Alicornio pues jamás pensó que Luna tuviera tantas agallas de enfrentar a su hermana mayor y menos para defenderlo

— Ustedes dos, me deben una explicación – menciona Twilight un poco preocupada y sorprendida por lo sucedido pero sabe que Luna tiene razón

— De hecho no puedo quedarme ahora, es de vital importancia que me vaya con el libro – indica Wildfire, quien le quita el libro a una Twilight descuidada

— Está bien Fire, pero luego me cuentas y espero no verte en problemas de nuevo – expresa Luna un poco nerviosa, dejando que Wildfire se vaya así nomas…

Wildfire se despide de Luna y Twilight, el cual realiza el mismo hechizo que utilizó para venir y desaparece de la sala, dejando a una Twilight con muchas dudas

— Supongo que te debo una explicación – menciona Luna, volviendo a ver a Twilight un poco avergonzada del problema que causó el Alicornio

— Jumm… supongo que fui muy obvia ¿no? Además me debes el libro que se llevó tú amigo – expresa Twilight, afirmando que en realidad si quiere saber quien es el Alicornio entre otras cosas

— Mejor siéntate Twilight, es una "larga" historia – dice Luna, dando énfasis a la larga…

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, Con Chrysalis:**

Chrysalis a estado caminado en círculos alrededor de Michael, pues esta muy desesperada al ver a Michael inconsciente, pero a unos metros ve como aparece Wildfire pues usó un hechizo.

— ¡Tengo el libro! – grita el Alicornio, trotando hasta donde Chrysalis, además de que el libro regresó a su color normal y ya no esta brillando

— Excelente, pero ¿cuándo despertará? – le pregunta la Changeling con bastante preocupación, revisando si Michael despertó…

— Acaso que traer el libro hace que instantáneamente se despierte, debes darle un par de horas Chrysalis y será mejor que vayas a la colmena antes de que anochezca – le explica Wildfire a Chrysalis pues están muy cerca del centro del bosque Eveerfree

— Está bien, muchas gracias Wildfire, espero que mejore la relación con Celestia que tienes – expresa Chrysalis, tomando a Michael y el libro que trajo el Alicornio con su magia, mientras desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo

— Esto se está poniendo más interesante – expresa el Alicornio, viendo como el cielo se empieza a tornar anaranjado

 **De nuevo a Canterlot con Luna y Twilight:**

Después de que Luna trajo la noche, ella se sienta junto a Twilight con una taza de té, para que Luna le cuente todo sobre el Alicornio rojo

— ¿Qué quieres saber Twilight? – le pregunta Luna, bastante tranquila aún con la reacción de Celestia, la cual desapareció del castillo

— Cuéntame desde el principio Luna…bueno si no te molesta – expresa Twilight un poco avergonzada

— Claro que no, pero empecemos:

( **si no quieren leer la historia, pueden saltarla)**

El se llama Wildfire y nació en la misma fecha que yo, su madre fue una pegaso que vivía en el frío del norte, muy cerca del Imperio de Cristal, pero cuando Sombra invadió el imperio ella tuvo que huir aún pueblo mucho más al norte.

Veinticinco años después, Wildfire había nacido y nadie conoció a su padre, ni siquiera el mismo.

El fue abandonado en el norte helado, donde unos Guardias que pasaban por ese lugar lo recogieron y lo llevaron al castillo antiguo ( _El del bosque Everfree_ )

Muchos años después ( _unos 25 años más_ ), Fire era muy querido en el castillo y siempre nos llevamos muy bien, pero un día el cometió un error y me aplicó un hechizo e hizo que Nightmare Moon saliera a la luz, el había encontrado un extraño libro, fue ese libro que se llevó hace poco

Por eso Celestia lo odia, pues tuvo que desterrarme y el siempre intentó liberarme e incluso me visitó en la luna, pero el hechizo era muy poderoso y solo los elementos podían romperlo - explica Luna un poco triste por recordar ese pasado, viendo a Twilight quien no se lo creé

— Pero no explica la cicatriz de su ala – menciona Twilight procesando todo lo que Luna le está diciendo

— La cicatriz fue culpa mía, yo lo ataqué cuando el me visitó en la luna, fue la última vez que lo vi – _con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos_ – "desde ese día el no puede volar si no usa magia" – murmura Luna bastante dolida por lo que hizo cuando fue Nightmare Moon

Twilight no puede creer a tal extremo que llegó Luna cuando fue Nightmare Moon pues dejó aún Alicornio sin poder volar

— Nunca te culpe Luna, fue un accidente y los accidentes pasan – aclara la voz que viene detrás de ambas Alicornios, las cuales se asustan un poco

— ¡Wild! Por hacer eso te había atacado – menciona Luna un poco asustada pues el Alicornio salió de la nada, al igual que Twilight quien por poco y le aplica un hechizo

— Es bueno que no haya perdido la práctica ¿No? – expresa el Alicornio rojo, sentándose en medio de ambas yeguas

— Sabes que Celestia puede encerrarte por entrar así al castillo – aclara Twilight, pues el Alicornio entró sin permiso, además de evadir a los pocos guardias...

— Eso no importa, lo importante es ¿Cómo van ustedes a regresar al humano? - dice el Alicornio, quien ya entra al tema del Changeling

— Aah…debo ir hablar con Amber, permiso – menciona Twilight retirándose rápidamente pues nunca habló con la unicornio, la cual se fue cuando terminó la reunión, muy dolida y bastante triste

— Bueno creó que solo somos tú y yo – expresa Wildfire, un poco feliz de estar solo con Luna

— No están solos – dice Celestia, la cual no presenta ningún adorno que toda princesa debe de anda ( _Corona, collar, zapatillas, " todo hecho de oro_")

— ¿Hermana? ¿Qué haces sin tus accesorios? – pregunta Luna, muy confundida

 _Celestia Exe. no responde_

Wildfire se pone de pie pues sabe que lo que está por venir no es nada bueno, este nota que no es la Celestia de siempre

— Ya estoy cansada de que siempre me tomen como la mala, pero nadie ve mí punto de vista – expresa Celestia, dando un paso adelante, pero los otros dos Alicornio retroceden algo preocupados

Luna esta protegiendo a Wildfire, el cual ya está preparado para una pelea

— Celestia piensa bien las cosas, no puedes ir ahí no más peleando con el primero que vez – menciona Wildfire pero no hace efecto

— Escúchalo hermana, éstas cegada y solo miras en el pasado y no ves el futuro – dice Luna un poco asustada, pues es muy posible que comience una pelea y no va a terminar muy bonito

— " _Luna creó que se nos fue"_ – murmura el Alicornio rojo, asustando más a Luna

— / _Mi hermana se convirtió en otra cosa_ / – piensa Luna, la cual sabe que es lo que va a pasar

— Ya estoy enojada de tener que escuchar opiniones de otros ponys, que al final solo quieren hacer que realice lo que ellos quieren – explica Celestia, quien parece como si estuviera borracha, pues solo dice estupideces

— Las opiniones son importantes ¿acaso piensas que el consejo te eligió solo por ser Alicornio? – aclara Luna, pero al fin y al cabo fue algo parecido

— Lo siento hermana, pero no puedo tener en mi cabeza que ese Alicornio este sin pagar por lo que te hizo – explica Celestia, recordando errores del pasado

— No fue culpa mía, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo – grita Wildfire un poco dolido por recordar lo sucedido

— ¡Tú lo hiciste a propósito! Yo te vi como le aplicaste el hechizo– expresa muy molesta Celestia, apunto de comenzar una riña con el Alicornio rojo, pero Luna no va a dejar que suceda

— ¡YA BASTA!, Celestia detente de una vez por todas, deja de culpar a cualquiera de tus problemas – expresa Luna con todo el dolor del mundo

— No son mis problemas, son también de la población, mira a los Changelings, ellos secuestran a los ponys y tú Wildfire debiste haber muerto y lo voy arreglar – menciona Celestia

Celestia dispara un rayo amarillo, pero es esquivado por ambos Alicornio

— Wildfire ¡No le dispares a mi hermana! – menciona Luna, quien no quiere que empeoren las cosas, pero ya es muy tarde

— ¡Que! Lo lamento pero no puedo prometerte eso si ya me están atacando – expresa el Alicornio rojo, concentrándose para poder luchar contra Celestia

Celestia vuelve atacar con otro rayo mucho más fuerte, pero es detenido por un escudo rojo, que el Alicornio creó con su magia y este contra ataca con un hechizo de inhibición, pero Celestia logra desviarlo y le da al cuerno de Luna, imposibilitándole hacer magia poderosa

— /¡ _Maldita sea! Que puede salir mal ahora_ / – piensa Wild, pues Luna quedo fuera de combate hasta que el hechizo pierda su fuerza o Luna logre romperlo

— Eres un tonto Wildfire, debiste tenerlo en cuenta – expresa Luna muy molesta pues no podrá ayudarlo en la batalla, mientras intenta romper el hechizo

Celestia se eleva un poco del suelo, para tener ventaja del Alicornio rojo pues este no puede volar y lo ataca con un hechizo de hielo que crea en el suelo picos muy filosos, pero este logra encontrar el patrón y lo esquiva sin problemas

— /¿ _Qué hago? ¿La noqueo o la bloqueo?_ / – piensa el Alicornio rojo no muy seguro quien elije la primer opción

Wildfire contra ataca con un doble rayo, uno amarillo y otro rojo y le da directamente a Celestia pues su escudo no resistió tanto y esta cae al suelo bastante desorientada

— ¿Éstas bien Celestia? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, acercándose un poco a Celestia, el cual se descuidó bastante

Wildfire está muy cerca de Celestia y en un rápido movimiento, Celestia atrapa al Alicornio pues este se había acercado y no puede liberarse pues tiene el cuerno bloqueado con el de Celestia.

Al lado de la Alicornio blanca, aparece un gran cuchillo totalmente adornado, y Wildfire lo nota e intenta liberarse, pero no lo logra y Celestia le incrusta el cuchillo en el estómago el cual gime de dolor

Wildfire siente el frío metal en su estómago, incapacitado para poder hacer algo, este cae al suelo con una herida grave

( Nunca gritó, ¡Es un macho!...perdón es delicado la situación... )

— ¡WILDFIRE! – grita horrorizada Luna corriendo ha ayudarlo, la cual logra romper el hechizo de inhibición y con un gran hechizo lanza contra la pared a Celestia.

Celestia queda noqueada al golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte contra la pared, mientras el Alicornio rojo comienza a manchar el suelo con un líquido carmesí que brota de su herida, mientras Luna llega auxiliarlo

— No, no, no, no te puedes morir ahora – menciona Luna muy angustiada, la cual con cuidado retira el cuchillo del estómago del Alicornio, quien responde con un gran gemido de dolor

— He…pasado – respira profundamente – peores – dice el Alicornio con mucha dificultad

— Voy a curarte – expresa Luna con toda la intención de ayudar, pero el Alicornio rojo lo evita al tocarle el cuerno con su pata delantera

— No… es peligro, mejor…llama a un médico o más ayuda– menciona Wildfire, muy débil mientras detiene el sangrado con uno de sus cascos delanteros

— ¡AYUDA!, ¡NECESITO AYUDA! – grita Luna, quien no quiere dejar al Alicornio solo

Rápidamente dos guardias entran y notan la situación crítica e informan inmediatamente a unos paramédicos y Twilight nota la intensidad de la situación cuando buscaba a Amber y se devuelve a toda prisa

— Princesa en un minuto llega el doctor – menciona el guardia de primera mientras su compañero revisa a Celestia.

Wildfire comienza a ver algo borroso y poco a poco comienza a perder la conciencia

— Oh por Celestia ¿Qué ha sucedido! – expresa Twilight impresionada y asustada al ver a Luna manchada de sangre al ayudar al Alicornio

— Twilight ayúdame o va a morir – aclara Luna muy preocupada y asustada pues no puede detener la hemorragia

Twilight con miedo se acerca a Luna y sus cascos se manchan de sangre pues en el suelo hay bastante, pero el médico llega oportunamente

( _vale, lo que se lee es que el Alicornio perdió un quintal de sangre, pero noo, no es tanta )_

— Déjenme ver – _lo revisa rápidamente_ -todavía se puede salvar – menciona el médico quien reemplaza a Luna

El médico aplica un hechizo para detener la hemorragia y revisa cuidadosamente la apuñalada

— Debemos irnos y ya, es muy grave – aclara el médico

— Por favor sálvenle la vida – pide Luna, observado como se llevan al Alicornio en una camilla y en otra llevan a Celestia

— Luna ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta Twilight, muy preocupada al ver tanta sangre

— No quiero hablar de eso ahora Twilight – expresa Luna, muy preocupada por Wildfire, quien se va a dar una ducha para limpiarse la sangre, mientras espera que el Alicornio lo trasladen al hospital

Twilight también se va a limpiar los cascos pues se ha manchado con un poco de sangre

 **Mientras tanto en la colmena, Cuarto de Chrysalis:**

Hace más de una hora que Chrysalis regresó a la colmena con Michael quien ya se ve mejor después de lo sucedido

— Mí reina, no puede estar esperando a que ese Changeling despierte – menciona el teniente, pues el sargento murió en Canterlot al igual que sus compañeros

— Lo sé, pero el es de vital importancia para los Changeling / _y para mí_ /– dice Chrysalis no muy contenta de que la critiquen

— Bien, mejor la dejo sola – menciona el teniente cambiante, el cual se retira un poco molesto por la actitud de Chrysalis

Chrysalis bastante preocupada por la salud del Changeling, continúa observándolo por una hora más hasta que se queda dormida

— ¿mmm? ¿Dónde estoy? – dije totalmente desorientado pues hace unos momentos estaba en Canterlot

Chrysalis se quedó dormida al lado de donde está Michael, solo que no está en la cama si no en el suelo, lo que hace que Michael sienta un poco de lástima junto con ternura a la vez

( _no se si exista ese sentimiento_ )

— _''Estoy en la colmena…_ "- expresé en un susurro tranquilamente, mientras nuevamente cierro los ojos para descansar.

Michael no sabe lo que está pasando en Canterlot al igual que Chrysalis pues el Alicornio rojo es el único que puede manejar el poder del libro de invocaciones pero ahora está grave en el hospital y a futuro lo van a necesitar ( pequeño spoiler)

 **Hospital de Canterlot:**

En el poco concurrido hospital de Canterlot, uno que otro pony están en la sala esperando a ser atendido por un médico, pues la población no están alta como para generar filas de horas, pero hace unos momentos Celesta apuñaló al Alicornio rojo y este se encuentra grave en el hospital mientras es atendido por los mejores doctores de Canterlot

— Increíble que aún siga con vida – menciona un cirujano, tomando con magia la parte afectada donde ingresó el cuchillo

— Es fuerte el Alicornio, pero jamás pensé que la princesa Celestia hiciera algo así y menos a alguien de su especie, además de que es el último – aclara una enfermera, moviendo un poco mejor la lámpara de luz para que se vea mejor donde están interviniendo

— Espero que logré sobrevivir la noche, hay muchas partes dañadas – expresa el cirujano, quien revisa si quedó algún otro problema, pero sabe que es difícil la operación además de riesgosa, por la zona donde lo apuñalaron

— Hasta ahora noté que pudo morir instantáneamente– murmura la enfermera, quien se gana una mirada sería del cirujano, pero rápidamente regresa a lo suyo, mientras sigue cociendo

— Si, un poco más abajo y adiós, pero creo que se puede salvar – aclara el Doctor quien ya cierra la herida principal y al final cubre la herida con una gasa

— Lo llevaré a cuidados intensivos – dice la enfermera, quien toma la camilla y sale de la habitación

— _"Si se salva sería un milagro_ " – murmura el cirujano, bastante preocupado por el estado del Alicornio

La cirugía tardó tres horas, y como nadie en Ecuestria tiene la misma sangre que el Alicornio, debieron usar magia para reponer la que perdió, lo que le traerá problemas a futuro si sobrevive, tal ves unos dolores de cabeza o disfunción mágica...

 **En la colmena, Limites del bosque Everfree, una montaña**

Poco a poco la nueva colmena comienza a resaltar en una montaña ya fuera del bosque Everfree, donde muchos Changeling han estado trabajando en crear los túneles y así mejorar todo lo posible para vivir una vida cómoda y tranquila

Chrysalis se ha dormido a la par de Michael, pues ella ha estado esperado a que el Changeling despierte para poder ver si no le ha pasado nada grave, pues el cambiante por poco muere al realizar el hechizo de tele transportación

— / _Wow Chrysalis sigue dormida_ / – susurré, mientras me levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la Changeling quien casi no ha podido dormir en los últimos días

Michael sale de la cama y con algo de dificultad, con su magia acomoda a Chrysalis para que duerma más cómodamente

 _( El brother es buena nota… )_

El Changeling camina a una mesa donde hay unos papeles y un extraño libro, el cual Michael se siente muy familiarizado con el libro

— ¿Que será este libro? – me pregunte tomándolo con cuidado y abriendo la primer hoja, la cual se puede leer una pequeña reseña del libro

" **Invocaciones Volumen 3 ( Dark Spells )"**

— / _que coincidencia, aquí también hay maldiciones_ / – Murmuré pues no quiero despertar a Chrysalis

Michael le da una rápida ojeada al libro, pero este se detiene en una hoja que Chrysalis debe conocer, pues el titulo esta brillando en dorado como si este tuviera vida.

* **Flashback** *

—Baja la velocidad, la tormenta está empeorando –

—Ya lo sé Frank, pero está cosa casi no frena, hay mucha agua

‹ _Un ensordecedor sonido de un rayo_ ›

—¡Mierda! Algo me dice que habrá más trabajo –

—Creo que si, nunca vi un rayo tan cerca

 _‹Un par de segundos más y otros tres rayos caen en el vehículo el cual choca en un poste de eléctrico fuera de la carretera_ ›

 **"Fin del Flashback"**

El Changeling observa detenidamente el hechizo plasmado en aquel libro, pero no se le nota el odio, si no esta un poco feliz de encontrar la respuesta

— '' _Entonces de aquí salieron los rayos"_ – murmura Michael, leyendo el hechizo

* **Invocación Nivel 15, Dificultad: Difícil *** *

 **Ref:** invoca aún individuo que sea capacitado para ingresar a este mundo, por el cuál este hechizo invoca aún ser de cualquier lugar sin especificar, el individuo transportado tomará la forma de la especie que lo invocó y no podrá regresar hasta cumplir la misión encomendada, podrá quedarse si el propietario así lo desee al igual que el individuo

 **Advertencias** : _El ser transportado no podrá separarse mucho del libro ya que este actúa como puente entre dimensiones para que pueda regresar._ _El libro no puede ser destruido o el ser invocado quedará atrapado para siempre_ _Si el individuo muere, el hechizo se cancela_

— '' _Entonces si cumplo la misión regresaré a la tierra_ '' – murmura Michael el cual esta bastante pensativo con lo que ha leído

— ¿Michael?... Oh ya despertaste – dice Chrysalis quien se levanta emocionada y se le acerca a Michael y le da una rápida revisión, para ver si sufrió algún trauma o daño

— ¡Oye! No soy ningún bebé, ya puedo cuidarme solo – me quejé, con un poco de vergüenza pues Chrysalis me trata como si fuera un bebé

— Perdón, es que me preocupé demasiado – menciona un poco avergonzada Chrysalis, la cual en el fondo siente algo por el cambiante

— Está bien, gracias por preocuparte, pero ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunté a Chrysalis ya que todo pasó muy rápido

— Aah, la cosa está así: Tú lograste realizar con éxito el hechizo de tele transporte y nos salvaste de los cascos de Celestia, pero no sabíamos que el libro que usé para traerte a Ecuestria debe de estar cerca de ti y cuando llegaste al bosque Everfree, saliste del rango y quedaste noqueado, Wildfire un amigo que conozco de hace tiempo me ayudó a traerte el libro, pero desde hace unas horas que no sé de el – explica Chrysalis a Michael quien puso mucha atención

— Entonces ese Alicornio me salvó la vida, por lo menos no intento matarme, secuestrarme o torturarme – exprese agradecido con aquel Alicornio

— El es un buen Alicornio, pero tiene un pasado un poco tortuoso con Celestia y Luna, además tiene su casa a varios kilómetros de aquí – menciona Chrysalis un poco incomoda pues ella todavía no había nacido cuando comenzaron los problemas de Wildfire y Celestia

— Dejando eso Chrysalis ¿Cómo vamos hacer ahora para conseguir la paz? – pregunta Michael, bastante pensativo pues el quiere salir rápido de ese tema

— No lo sé Michael, ahora con Wildfire descubierto en Canterlot, Celestia lo va a perseguir hasta matarlo y no podemos arriesgarnos otra vez a entrar a ese lugar – aclara Chrysalis, quien siempre se opuso a estar en el castillo y tuvo razón

— - _suspira_ – tienes toda la razón, creo que mejor descansamos un poco y luego veremos que hacemos – mencione ya con los ánimos muy bajos, pues los últimos intentos han sido desastrosos y desde hace tiempo que no descanso

— Michael, podemos utilizar ese tiempo para que practiques tu magia – propone Chrysalis, quien hace pensar a Michael un poco más

— Creo que eso ayudaría bastante en entender sobre ustedes – expresé de acuerdo con la idea de la Changeling, la cual está feliz pues Michael le está haciendo caso

 **Canterlot, Castillo:**

Las cosas se han calmado, desde lo sucedido con Wildfire en la sala de juntas, la cual ya fue limpiada, los guardias como medida para evitar nuevos problemas con Celestia, le han prohibido el manejo de armas peligrosas, además de que Shinnig Armor fue obligado a aplicarle un hechizo de Inhibición a Celestia, la cual será custodiada todo el tiempo hasta que la investigación se complete, ya que el consejo así lo pidió como medida preliminar, pues se le ha abierto una investigación

( _reaccionan rápido los del consejo_ )

— Luna, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Twilight, la cual se fue a bañar, pues se había ensuciado con la sangre del Alicornio

— No lo sé Twilight, es extraño que Celestia actúe de ese forma, incluso yo misma la desconozco – expresa bastante dolida la Alicornio color azul marino

— Supongo que puedo decir lo mismo, ella fue mí maestra y jamás pensé que pudiera llegar a tal límite como para apuñalar a un poni – menciona Twilight algo mal por como actúa su Ex maestra

— Creo que debe ser el estrés y la presión de mantener seguro a los ponys y no ve por el bienestar de las demás razas o el daño que está causando – aclara Luna, intentando entender el porque de las acciones de su hermana

— ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Wildfire? – pregunta Twilight, un poco decaída por las acciones de Celestia, además de sentirse mal por el estado del Alicornio rojo

— No, me da vergüenza ir ¿Qué pensaría el si voy a verlo después de lo sucedido? – menciona Luna, sin mucha emoción de ir a visitar al Alicornio rojo, pues le es incómodo después del problema con su hermana

— Pues no creó que piense nada malo, después de todo tu te llevas muy bien con Wildfire – expresa Twilight, haciendo que Luna se sonroje un poco

— Bien, iré solo un rato, mientras tanto tú vigila a mi hermana por favor, no la dejes sola ni la dejes salir – aclara Luna, la cual se retira para ir a arreglarse

Twilight se queda sentada vigilando a una inconsciente Celestia en la camilla del hospital, ya que el golpe contra la pared pudo haberla matado

 **En la tierra Costa rica** **Televisor:**

 _Una gran tormenta causó grandes catástrofes en la zona norte del país, dejando a más de cien comunidades sin electricidad, agua potable y comunicación._ _Según el Centro Nacional de Meteorología lo sucedido en esa parte del país, es una de las peores tormentas registradas en la historia de Costa rica, dejando a más de doscientos muertos y cien heridos_ _Según los expertos, estás tormentas son muy escasas en todo el mundo, donde solo se han registrado dos a nivel mundial_ _Las autoridades también buscan el cuerpo de Michael Fernández Mora, un estudiante universitario que desertó, el se encontraba siendo trasladado a los tribunales cuando la patrulla en la que viajaba fue impactado por cinco rayos, haciendo explotar la patrulla, por ahora los oficiales involucrados se encuentran en un estado grave por sus heridas_ _La comisión de emergencias ha declarado alerta roja para todas las comunidades, mientras miembros de bomberos, paramédicos y policías se desplaza hacia el lugar de los hechos_ _Hasta aquí la información, más adelante tendremos nueva información, así que compañeros continúen ustedes en el estudio_

 **Ahora con Wildfire en el hospital; Ecuestria: Canterlot**

Más de seis horas después de la intervención quirúrgica del Alicornio por la grave apuñalada de Celestia, Wildfire está en cuidados intensivos, además de tener que estar entubado pues este está bastante débil como para poder respirar por si solo

— Será difícil que logre sobrevivir – menciona el médico, apuntando algunas notas en su tabla

— Según el cirujano, tenía fisurado los intestinos y parte del estómago – menciona la enfermera y el médico afirma con su cabeza

— Nunca pensé que alguien pudiera llegar en ese estado al hospital, es un milagro que este vivo, pero ¿Quién querría apuñalarlo de esa manera? – se pregunta el médico, el cual se retira del cuarto con esa gran duda pues nunca le dieron quien apuñalo a su paciente

( _el no lo operó_ )

— Doctor, espéreme, aún falta que revise a la princesa Celestia, está en la otra habitación – grita la enfermera, la cual corre a avisarle al médico

Durante un rato nada fuera de lo normal sucede, hasta que en la habitación de Wildfire entra Luna, la cual se nota bastante triste, pero rápidamente siente algo que le incómoda en algún sueño...

— ¿Qué pasa? – se pregunta Luna, la cual entra al mundo de los sueños con ayuda de un hechizo

Como si Luna estuviese en el espacio, un fondo de estrellas hace que cualquiera se pueda relajar, pero una puerta de los sueños ( _con un marco de oro, al igual que la perilla y cerradura_ ), esta siendo atormentado por una pesadilla y Luna entra para detenerla.

Luna, se oculta para evitar ser vista y observa todo lo que sucede para ver si logra ver de quien es el sueño

— Espera, no te vayas, Puedo ayudarte – grita una voz conocida, persiguiendo a Nightmare Moon, lo que pone muy tensa a Luna

— Nadie puede ayudarme ¡ALEJATE! – grita Nightmare Moon, disparando un rayo a aquel pony, hiriéndolo en una de su ala ( _la derecha_ )

— "¡ _oh no!, Wildfire..."_ \- murmura Luna, la cual recuerda aquel fatídico día

— No te vayas por favor - _gemidos de dolor_ \- yo puedo quitarte el hechizo y ayudarte – menciona el Alicornio, acercándose a Nightmare Moon, el cual está bastante golpeado por aquel raro

( _Wildfire es algo masoquista_ )

— no, No, NO, ¡NO!, ¡NADIE PUEDE AYUDARME! _-risa de maniática_ \- aclara la pesadilla de Luna negándose a ser ayudada por el Alicornio rojo

La pony azul, le vuelve a disparar al Alicornio rojo y este apenas logra esquivarlo por un par de centímetros

— Luna por favor, escúchame, déjame ayudarte - pide con mucha preocupación Wildfire, quien intenta soportar el dolor de su ala, la cual brota un poco de sangre

 _( a veces los sueños pueden atraparte en algo que no es real, pero se siente real_ )

— Tú no puedes, ni mi hermana ¡Nadie puede ayudarme! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – exclama Nightmare Moon, muy molesta con la presencia de Wildfire

— No me voy a ir, nunca te dejaré sola, por eso quiero ayudarte – expresa el Alicornio rojo, bastante dolido pues es responsable de lo sucedido

Luna, quien observaba todo, interfiere con la pesadilla pues no logra soportar aquel día, la cual con ojos lleno de lágrimas, aterriza a la par de Wildfire, mientras los alrededores comienzan a cambiar aún paisaje de una playa en medio del atardecer

— ¡Luna! – dice Wildfire, quien le da un gran abrazo a Luna, la cual se sorprende

— Fire, solo fue un mal sueño, nada de eso paso en verdad – intenta consolar Luna, pero en realidad si sucedió, hace mucho tiempo atrás

— Perdóname, perdóname veinte veces por lo que te hice – dice el Alicornio rojo, el cual se separa del abrazo, mientras se limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos con su casco

— Claro que te perdono Wildfire, sé que no querías que me convirtiera en Nightmare Moon, yo nunca te guarde rencor y menos me enojaría contigo, así que deja de culparte por lo que ya es pasado – aclara Luna con una voz bastante relajada, mientras ella también se limpia las lágrimas

— Te entiendo, pero no puedo, pasaste mil años en la luna por mi culpa y ni siquiera pude ayudarte, no sabía como cancelar el hechizo – menciona Wildfire, sentándose en la hierba, pues el sueño cambio aún hermoso atardecer en una playa, además de que el Alicornio rojo entendió que solo fue un mal sueño

— Si me ayudaste, me hiciste compañía y te lo agradezco, creo que ambos pagamos caro por lo que pasó – dice Luna, algo incomoda pues no quiere recordar el pasado y menos ese día

— Supongo que sí, aún así ¿Cómo despierto? No me gusta estar en el mundo de los sueños, sin ofender – pregunta Wildfire, el cual quiere regresar de nuevo

— No puedes, mí hermana te apuñalo y Ahora estas en el hospital, tardaras un par de días en sanar – explica Luna, bastante triste pues el Alicornio esta en estado grave

— " _Mmm…eso explica muchas cosas_ " – murmura el Alicornio rojo, sin poder creer que Celestia por fin logrará herirlo de gravedad

( Quiere decir que Wildfire y Celestia se peleaban en el pasado, pero solo se hacían cosquillas, hasta hace seis horas)

Ambos Alicornios se quedan en silencio pues están bastante incómodos de la situación y no saben que más hablar…

— Creó que será mejor irme y dejarte descansar – menciona Luna muy incómoda, mientras se da vuelta para irse volando

— Espera ¡Olvidaste algo! – grita Wildfire a Luna

Luna por la inercia se devuelve y de la nada Wildfire besa a la Alicornio, la cual nunca se lo esperó y en un rápido movimiento el Alicornio rojo aplica un hechizo y Luna es expulsada del sueño de Wildfire…

( _Wildfire tiene el poder de crear hechizos hasta dormido si su cuerno no está bloqueado_ )

— ¡Toma eso madre! Si pude besar a alguien de la realeza - grita al aire el Alicornio rojo

— "Si no muero por la apuñala, muero por Luna cuando despierte" - murmura Wildfire rápidamente…

 **En el cuarto de Wildfire:**

Luna aparece por el hechizo que Wildfire le aplicó, la cual aún esta en shock por el beso

— _"Wildfire…_ " - murmura Luna, la cual fue su primer beso, eso debido a que ningún pony tuvo el valor de acercarse

 _( Luna sintió el beso normal, pero Wildfire obviamente que no pues el esta dormido )_

 **Continuará** :

Noveno capitulo de está historia, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco más largo de lo normal, pero creo que a usted querido lector le agradan las historias largas, no olviden dejar algún comentario, sin más nos leemos en el próxima capitulo y pueden continuar con la parte diez : )

 **En el próximo capítulo: El juicio**

Todo comienza a desboronarse en la realeza de Canterlot y con la indignación del consejo de magia debido a lo problemas, por fin la investigación llegó a su fin, Dos culpables, un inocente, Ecuestria no será como antes.

El mundo ya no es como lo conocemos

 **Actualización** :

 _Reestructuración menor debido a cambios en el capitulo 1_

 _Corrección de errores menores y fallas en palabras mal escritas_ _Mejoras menores en los diálogos y textos._ _Reducción de la violencia de Celestia, debido que parece a Hittle_ r…


	10. El juicio

**Capítulo 10: El juicio**

 **En Ponyhattan:**

El consejo está recolectando información para el juicio que se presentará mañana en Canterlot, contra Celestia, debido a las malas decisiones por lo ocurrido en el castillo

— Creeck ¿Ya se enviaron los papeles para la investigación? – pregunta un pegaso vestido con un traje formal, con una Cutie Mark de un lápiz sobre un papel

— Aún no, faltan algunos papeles que deben archivarse en el informe, además falta la declaración del Changeling y del Alicornio – explica Creek quien es el encargado de la investigación

En la pequeña oficina entra otro pegaso de pelaje blanco, vestido con el mismo traje formal que los dos anteriores, con Cutie Mark de un maletín, un miembro del consejo

— Hola Creeck y Stone ¿Cómo van con la investigación? – pregunta el recién llegado pony

— Un poco atrasado Snow, tú informe ya está listo, pero no puedo entregártelo hasta mañana en el juicio, ya sabes transparencia… – aclara Stone, apuntando algunas cosas en un papel

— Mmm ya, está bien, solo venía para preguntar esa situación, pero supongo que no podré verlo hoy, adiós chicos – expresa Snow, saliendo un poco decaído pues sabe que en caso es bastante delicado y muy agotador

— _"Alguien tiene que ir a hablar con el Changeling_ " – murmura Stone, sin muchas ganas de ingresar al bosque Everfree

— No podemos arriesgar la seguridad de los ponys para que el Changeling declare, mejor lo dejamos descartamos, recuerda que Shining Armor dijo que murió – Menciona Creek, quien tampoco quiere ir al bosque Everfree

— O más fácil, la princesa Twilight pueda que sepa algo del problema– aclara Stone, quien ha tenido el honor de conocer a Twilight, en par de ocasiones muy especiales

— Yo no puedo ir, el juez me necesita ahora para empezar el papeleo del juicio, debemos quitarle la inmunidad a Celestia para mañana – menciona el pony terrestre azul, quien ya terminó de acomodar todos los papeles

— No te lo pedía, iré yo ahora mismo, de todos modos necesito que sus amigas también declaren lo sucedido, son testigas del problema – menciona Stone, quien toma un pequeño folder y se va rápidamente del edificio

 **Mientras tanto con Michael:**

El simulador se encuentra practicando con Chrysalis, pues el ha decidido darse un descanso, pues últimamente se ha centrado en conseguir la paz

Michael se encuentra tirado de espalda en el granito, con mucho dolor en sus alas, cascos y cualquier otra parte donde exista piel, ya que la Reina no ha tenido piedad con el inexperto cambiante

— Chrysalis creo que te pasaste un poco con tu entrenamiento – expresa Michael con dolor, el cual, se levanta muy lentamente, pues el dolor lo obliga a moverse lento para no aumentar su dolor

— No seas llorón Michael, no fue tan difícil, apenas me imitaste – menciona Chrysalis ayudando a Michael a reincorporarse

— Tú lo dices porque es fácil para ti, apenas yo se imitar una que otras cosas – dije algo adolorido en todo el cuerpo

— Bueno, mejor dejemos la práctica de imitación y practiquemos un poco de lucha, te hace falta – propone Chrysalis, mientras intenta seducir un poco a Michael, pero el Changeling no le pone atención

— Por mi está bien, de hecho a ambos nos sirve – expresa Michael, el cual, ya se recupera un poco, pues había intentado imitar a Chrysalis y apenas lo logró con éxito durante un par de segundos

— Muy bien, recuerda que yo no voy a hacer amable contigo Michael -menciona Chrysalis, la cual, le guiñe el ojo a Michael

— _"Supongo que la vida no es fácil"_ – Murmuré, mientras trago saliva, debido al temor

— Comienza tú Michael – aclara Chrysalis, ya preparada para una batalla

Ambos Changeling comienza una batalla de práctica, pero ambos desconocen el tedioso proceso que está sucediendo en Canterlot o en este caso en parte en Ponyhattan, pero en Canterlot desconocen que ambos están vivos

 **En Poniville:**

Luego de una hora y media en tren, Stone llega al pueblo de Poniville, para hablar con la princesa Twilight, que pronto debe regresar a Canterlot, ya que debe estar en el juicio al igual que Luna y Cadence, por otro lado, Pinkie pie fue avisada que tuviera cuidado con un cierto pony, que viene a interrogar a Twilight, pues saben que el pony no va a venir de buen humor

— Que lugar tan peculiar – menciona Stone, un pegaso color gris, con traje formal y su maletín en el lomo, con Cutie Mark de una lupa

Los ponys ven al peculiar visitante y comienzan a murmurar las posibles causas de la visita, pues nunca habían tenido un pony del centro de investigación de crímenes de Ponyhattan, por lo cual, algunos chismes rápidamente recorren las calles del pueblo

— Disculpe ¿Sabe si la princesa Twilight se encuentra en su castillo? – pregunta, Stone a una unicornio color verde mentolado

— Ah… supongo que si, hoy llegó muy temprano a Poniville con Rainbow y Spike, su castillo está cerca de aquí si necesita hablar con ella – explica la unicornio amablemente

— Muchas gracias – menciona Stone, quien va al castillo pues este sobresale de todas las edificaciones

—" _Te lo dije Bon Bon, debe ser algún problema por humanos_ " – expresa la unicornio verde mentolado

El pegaso al llevar la insignia del centro de investigación de crímenes, llama demasiado la atención de los ponys, haciendo que muchos estén nerviosos por su presencia

Con mucha incomodidad, el pegaso logra llegar al castillo de la princesa Twilight, el cual, toca la puerta y rápidamente, esta se abre, dejando ver aún pequeño dragón morado

— Buenas tardes ¿Se encuentra la princesa Twilight? – pregunta Stone, levemente molesto, pues desde que llegó ha estado escuchado como los ponys opinan del centro de investigación de Crímenes Ponyhattan por acusar a Celestia

— ¿Para que la necesita señor? – pregunta amablemente el dragón morado

— Vengo del centro de investigación de crímenes Ponyhattan, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas sobre lo sucedido en Canterlot — explica el pegaso ya bastante cansado de andar diciendo sus intenciones

— Iré a avisarle ya regreso – menciona Spike, quien le cierra la puerta al pony, para avisarle a Twilight, pero deja afuera al pegaso

— _"Al menos déjame pasar"_ – murmura Stone por tan amable servicio

El dragón a paso veloz, ingresa a la sala de reunión del castillo de la amistad, donde todas las chicas están reunidas, discutiendo lo sucedido en Canterlot

— Perdón por interrumpir Twilight, pero ya llegó el pony que me dijiste – advierte Spike, con preocupación

— Gracias Spike, chicas si me disculpan un momento, debo atender aquel pony – expresa Twilight, la cual se retira

— Debe ser alguien importante – dice Pinkie pie, con emoción

— El me dijo que viene de Ponyhattan – aclara Spike, quien es atrapado por la magia de Rarity

— ¡De Ponyhattan! ¡Yay! Debe de ser un pony millonario si vive en ese lugar – expresa la unicornio blanca, mientras Applejack tranquiliza a la unicornio

Mientras las chicas discuten del tema, Twilight llega a la puerta para atender al pegaso

— Buenos tardes, soy la princesa Twilight ¿Qué necesita? – le pregunta Twilight al pegaso

— Mucho gusto princesa, iré directo al grano pues no tengo mucho tiempo, vengó de Ponyhattan y debo realizarle unas preguntas a cerca del caso de Celestia, cualquier duda puede preguntarme y yo le respondo – explica el pegaso quien debe de volver rápido, pero esta vez a Canterlot

— Claro, pero vamos a un sitio más cómodo – invita Twilight al pegaso, quien acepta sin ningún problema

Twilight lleva al pony con las chicas , donde todas ven al pegaso, mientras Spike le acerca una silla para que este se siente

— No se si le moleste que mis amigas escuchen también – menciona Twilight, quien está dispuesta a hacerlo, en una habitación sola con el pegaso

— No se preocupe, pero tengo informado que las seis están involucradas en el caso, y podría aprovechar en hacerles preguntas – explica el pegaso, pero ninguna de las chicas comprende algo

— Twilight ¿Quién es el pegaso? – pregunta Applejack con duda

 **Con Michael, en la colmena:**

El Changeling está bastante lastimado y cansado, pues Chrysalis le ha dado con todo el alma y por poco mata al humano con su pesado entrenamiento

— _"Creó que te pasaste Chrysalis"_ – murmura Michael bastante herido y golpeado, quien intenta no mostrar debilidad

— Michael en una pelea real, nadie tendría piedad ni te atacaría de forma débil, por eso te ataque con más fuerza – explica Chrysalis quien ésta casi ilesa, solo con algunos rasguños en su lomo y estómago pero nada grave

— Lo sé, pero siento que una aplanadora me pasó por encima – aclara Michael, confundiendo a Chrysalis

— No sé que signifique, pero te llevaré a la cama para que descanses, ya ha sido suficiente por hoy – menciona Chrysalis, tomando a Michael con su magia, para llevarlo a la cama, pero este se resiste

— No, no, no, deja eso así, yo puedo ir solo – menciona Michael, siendo liberado de la magia de Chrysalis

— Está bien, ve tú a descansar pero ten cuidado– menciona Chrysalis, quien ya sabe que Michael no podrá regresar

Michael intenta levantarse del suelo, pero único que hace es aumentar su dolor en los músculos, lo cual, rápidamente abandona sus intentos por levantarse y mira con ojos suplicantes a la cambiante

— Mejor ayúdame, por favor Chrysalis – aclara Michael con algunas muestras de dolor, sin poder moverse debido a los golpes de los hechizos de la Changeling

— Te lo dije, los hechizos que te lancé son demasiado fuertes – aclara Chrysalis, volviendo a ayudar a Michael y ella lo lleva a la cama para que pueda recuperarse

 **Castillo de la amistad, Ponyville:**

Luego de unas horas de una intensa interrogación, por fin Stone logra escuchar lo que el quería saber, si en verdad Celestia apuñaló al Alicornio, pero solo hay dos testigos

— Muchas gracias por sus declaraciones, nos veremos mañana temprano en el juicio y espero que todas vayan, es necesario si se necesita alguna declaración de ustedes – expresa Stone guardando en su maletín el archivo donde apuntó las declaración de las chicas.

— Espero que sirva de ayuda, buena suerte Stone – aclara Twilight, viendo como Stone se retira del castillo.

— Wow, jamás pensé que Celestia apuñalara a un pony – menciona Applejack sin poder creer lo que escuchó

— Pues como dice el dicho, hay que ver para creer y Twilight vio todo ¿Verdad? – pregunta Spike inocentemente, lo que provoca que Rainbow comience a especular

— Fue impactante ver tirado a Wildfire y peor que se negó a la ayuda de Luna – responde Twilight, quien sabe lo sucedido, porque Luna le explicó toda la situación

— El Alicornio estaba condenado, tenía un ultimátum en ambos lados – expresa Spike, quien también le preguntó a Luna

— ¿Acaso el Alicornio tiene algo cerio con Luna o Celestia? – pregunta Rarity, quien estuvo pensado en la belleza del pegaso Stone, además de su situación monetaria

— ¿Rainbow? – pregunta Pinkie pie, pues la pegaso le está saliendo unas gotas de saliva de su hocico

— ¿Qué pasa Pinkie? – pregunta en trance la pegaso

— " _No nada, solo que te veía algo pensativa, no es común en ti_ " – murmura la terrestre rosada, pero un dragón se da cuenta rápidamente y este se va de la sala.

— " _Creó que sería mejor ir a dormir a nuestros cuarto, mañana será un largo día"_ – murmura Twilight, la cual se levanta de la mesa al igual que las chicas

— Tienes razón, mañana será un día horrible – expresa Fluttershy sin ser escuchada, pues aquel pegaso les explicó el proceso que está Celestia, por la mala administración en decisiones importantes

 **Hospital de Canterlot:**

Luna aún se encuentra pensando todo lo ocurrido en este día, desde que volvió a ver a Wildfire en sus sueños, hasta el horror realizado por su hermana y aquel beso del Alicornio rojo, que la deja con muchas dudas.

En estos momentos el médico encargado del Alicornio rojo, le esta haciendo una visita de control, para velar el desempeño de la operación.

— Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta Luna, muy preocupada, observando como el doctor revisa la tablero que está colocada en la cama

— No ha tenido cambios, aún esta grave, debemos esperar para ver cuando despedirte si puede comer algo – menciona el médico, preocupado, pues según en cirujano el Alicornio fue apuñalado en el estómago, dejando heridas de mucha consideración

— ¿Pero se va a recuperar? – vuelve preguntar Luna, con angustia

— Como le dije princesa Luna, el debe despertar y si logra ingerir algo, va estar bien, aún así el perdió mucha sangre y no sabemos si afectará su salud, no podíamos realizar una transfusión, no existe sangre para Alicornios – explica el doctor, el cual, se retira minutos después, para ver el estado de Celestia

— Mmm, tú puedes lograr sobrevivir Fire – expresa Luna bastante preocupada, quien se retira del cuarto, pues mañana será un día largo

Totalmente solo, el cuerno del Alicornio rojo, se puede observar un leve brillo rosado, casi imperceptible si no se esta lo suficientemente cerca de Wildfire.

 **En el cuarto de Celestia**

La Alicornio blanca se encuentra acostada en la cama, siendo custodiada veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana, mientras está tiene una venda en su tórax, donde Luna le disparó un hechizo.

— Bien princesa, usted para mañana se puede retirar, el hechizo solo le laceró una costilla y el golpe no fue tan grave, aún así, tengo prohibido retirarle el anillo inhibidor de su cuerno – explica el médico, viendo a los ojos a Celestia, la cual, está bastante calmada

— Muchas gracias por atenderme y lamento los problemas que le causé – expresa Celestia, quien no ha mencionado el daño que ha provocado

— No se preocupé para eso me pagan, mañana le daremos el alta para que pueda irse al Tribunal, pero los guardias tendrán que quedarse – menciona el doctor, quien se retira del cuarto, dejando en silencio a Celestia.

— Guardias ¿no pueden dejarme sola un rato? – pregunta Celestia amablemente

— Lo siento princesa el consejo superior de Canterlot nos dio la orden de no dejarla sola en ningún momento – explican uno de los dos guardias, que trabaja para el consejo

—¿Entraran incluso conmigo a la ducha? – pregunta Celestia con duda, pero solo para molestar

—Ah… no, pero no puede cerrar la puerta – expresa el guardia, levemente sonrojado, aunque en su interior a si lo desea

Y así, la noche transcurre en toda Equestria, con aire de mucha preocupación, Luna está muy preocupada por la salud de Wildfire, Twilight y las chicas están preocupadas por el juicio en Canterlot, Celestia está angustiada por la decisión que pueda tomar el consejo en el juicio que se realizará en la mañana, Michael esta preocupado porque volvió a dejar su bolso en el castillo de Canterlot, Chrysalis está también preocupada porque no logra seducir a Michael y Wildfire está preocupado por la acción que pueda hacerle Luna si logra despertar...

Fue así como todos intentan dormir, algunos si lo hicieron, pero otros pasaron en vela durante toda la noche, hasta que Celestia levanta el sol

 **Con Michael:**

El Changeling durmió bastante bien, pero a la hora de despertar, la cruda realidad lo desmotiva un poco

— - _algo adolorido_ – ¡Ay! Ahora si me va a dar – exprese levantándome con cuidado, pero el dolor de los músculos por en esfuerzo de ayer es bastante fuerte, además de que apenas puedo mantener sentado

— Michael, supongo que tienes los músculos muy golpeados – expresa Chrysalis, que hace más de tres horas está despierta

— ¿Quién dice? Lo que tengo son los besos de la vida – dice sarcásticamente el Changeling, haciendo reír un poco a Chrysalis

— No seas así Michael ¿Acaso yo te obligué a luchar? – pregunta la Changeling a Michael, quien se retuerce un poco del dolor, pues este nunca ha peleado con magia

— Creo que no, pero parece que intentaste matarme, seguramente porque soy feo – menciona bromeando Michael, pero Chrysalis se lo tomó más cerio

— Michael no digas eso, tu no eres feo, yo creó que te vez bien – expresa Chrysalis con todo el corazón, pero no comprendido que lo que Michael dijo era broma

— ¿Ah...Gracias? Pero creo que no comprendiste lo que quise decir, aún así ¿Acaso soy guapo ahora? – le pregunta Michael observando a Chrysalis, quien ya se cuenta de lo que Michael intenta decirle

De una forma extraordinaria, Chrysalis realiza un hechizo que hace que Michael quede dormido instantáneamente, además de borrarle la memoria los dos minutos anteriores.

— " _Tengo que tener cuidado con lo que digo, no quiero provocar problemas por mis sentimientos_ " – murmura Chrysalis la cual le gusta al Changeling

 **Canterlot, Tribunal donde se realizará el juicio** :

Dentro de quince minutos, el juicio va a dar inicios, junto con los delegados, testigos, jueces y encargados, ya todos están preparados e incluso trajeron al líder del consejo, además de los capitanes de las tres divisiones del ejército, quienes también deben de hablar, incluso obligaron a Amber a venir como testigo de lo sucedido con los Changeling.

— Snow, ya llegó el juez, haz pasar a todos a la sala para prepararnos – grita el pony color blanco nieve, con una Cutie Mark de una lupa en un papel

La puerta se abre dejando ver a la princesa Celestia, sin ningún accesorio que le corresponde, lo único que lleva es el anillo inhibidor en su cuerno y los dos guardias quienes la custodian

— Siéntate a la izquierda del juez, princesa, si necesita algo puede pedirlo – aclara Creek, ayudando a la yegua, pues esta tiene sus alas bloqueadas con un lazo mágico

— Gracias, espero que todo salga bien y pueda reparar lo que hice – aclara Celestia con voz apatica

Un par de minutos más tarde, toda la sala se llens de testigos para que oigan el veredicto, las chicas se sentaron al frente en una gran mesa para que también escuchen, mientras tanto Luna, Candence y Shining al lado izquierdo de las chicas, mientras los miembros del tribunal están sentados aparte, donde podrán escuchar y ver todo lo que sucede

— Bueno creo que ya estamos todos – indica un guardia por la entrada, mientras cierra la puerta con su magia

— Muy bien, vamos a comenzar, tengan todos un cordial saludo y gracias por acercarse y tomarse un poco de su tiempo en escuchar las declaraciones con los últimos acontecimientos en Canterlot y zonas aledañas como Poniville – explica quien guardia cede su espacio para hablar al juez, quien es un pony terrestre de pelaje café almendro y de melena café oscuro, Cutie Mark de un martillo

— Princesa Celestia, el consejo la acusa de varios crímenes, los cuales, no se limitan a: Intento de asesinato, Desacato a ordenes superiores, rompimiento del código penal, daños y perjuicios contra la Química, además de daños contra el castillo, por cierto ¿Dónde están sus accesorios y la corona? – pregunta el juez a Celestia, pus ella debe llevar los accesorios correspondientes

— ¿Por qué los debería de traer? Si ya se lo que van a decidir – expresa Celestia como si ya conociera la decisión, lo que molesta al juez y al líder del consejo

— Debo recordar que también tomaremos en cuenta lo que usted responda y haga, pero comencemos con el primer caso – aclara el juez, cediendo la palabra a Creek, quien está ayudando en el proceso

( _Para reducir el costo del personal y minimizar el gasto de dinero, muchos ponys trabajan el doble_ )

— Princesa Celestia su primer crimen consiste en un intento de asesinato contra su misma especie. Usted apuñaló brutalmente a Wildfire ¿Qué tiene que decir para su defensa?_ – menciona Creek, lo que hace que Celestia bufe un poco

— " _Se lo merecía por desgraciado, y tal vez un poco más"_ – murmura la Alicornio blanca… pero solo logra escuchar el juez

— Bueno aunque ningún testigo lo oyó, Celestia ha aceptado el primer crimen / _Si seguimos así tal vez terminemos antes del almuerzo_ / Princesa Celestia debo recordarle que si continúa con su actitud, terminaré el juicio por desacato – Expresa el juez, muy molesto con Celestia

Lo que juez dijo, hizo que los testigos del tribunal discutan entre ellos, pues estos al ser ponys del público no comprenden que daños puede ocasionar, además de que el abogado de Celestia, no se esperaba tal reacción, por lo que se molesta

— Aunque el delito haya sido aceptado, igual voy a leer la investigación realizada ayer con la declaración de los testigos: Según el informe escrito por Stone, ayer al ser las seis y media de la tarde, la princesa Celestia apuñaló a Wildfire, dejándolo al borde de la mente, su hermana y la princesa Twilight atestiguaron en contra, la cual, ambas aceptaron el hecho ocurrido, junto con la pegaso Rainbow Dash y Spike el dragón quiénes estaban cerca del lugar del acontecimiento

El lugar fue en la sala de juntas, la cual, resultó con daños totales, además de encontrar el arma con la que se apuñaló al Alicornio, esta misma fue investigada y efectivamente le pertenece a Celestia, según la confirmación de Shining Armor capitán de la primera división del ejército – explica Creek, quien termina de leer el papel que escribió su compañero Stone

— Gracias Creek, ¿Cómo se declara Celestia? – le pregunta el juez a la Alicornio

— Culpable – expresa está descaradamente, lo que hace molestar aún más al juez

— Pasemos al segundo crimen, éste consiste en la desidia de volver atacar a los Changeling, aún sabiendo que el consejo le ordenó hasta el cansancio, No seguir atacando a los simuladores, hasta el punto de matar a un negociador – lee Creek, Mientras todos los del público observan con atención, pues la princesa Celestia ya ha tirado la toalla

— " _También se lo merecen_ " – murmura Celestia, la cual, esta agotando la paciencia del juez, pero está vez todos han escuchado y el presidente del consejo no le está agradando para nada

— Bien lamentablemente solo una testigo pudo evidenciar este hecho, leo textualmente: Al no poder contactar a la reina Chrysalis, pues está no esta con vida, la única testigo llamada Amber, mencionó el trato y el gran afán de la princesa Celestia por destruir a la raza de los Changeling, eliminando a Chrysalis Reina de los simuladores y Michael un Changeling común según la testigo – lee Creek, lo que Celestia afirma con su cabeza, enojando a Luna pues está no toma la iniciativa de defenderse para reducir los cargosy la sentencia

— Presidente ¿Continuamos o terminamos aquí?, creo que seguirá aceptando los cargos – pregunta el juez al presidente del consejo, quien es un unicornio blanco de pelaje rojo, con una Cutie Mark de una estrella de tres puntas

—Termina de leer el tercer cargo – dice el presidente, muy molesto con Celestia

— Como tercer cargo, es el problema del almacén del castillo, con un arma letal, la cual, mató a doscientas treinta y cuatro ponys – menciona Stone

— Lo envíe para realizar algunas pruebas para ver si era efectivo con los Changeling, no sabía que iba a explotar – explica la Alicornio blanca, donde su abogado se está golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio

—Celestia, usted ha aceptado los casos más sobresalientes, su actitud mostrada ante los testigos también será castigada, tomaremos un receso de quince minutos – expresa el presidente, muy molesto con la impertinencia y actitud de Celestia

— haremos una pausa de quince minutos, mientras el consejo presenta la condena en forma escrita – aclara el juez, mientras Celestia es custodiada para que no pueda escapar

Todos los ponys se retiran a la cafetería, pero un grupo pequeño está bastante molesto con la actitud de la princesa Celestia, la cual, ha aceptado todas las acusaciones

— Creek ¿Tan rápido terminaron? – pregunta Stone quien pasa al frente de las chicas, pero están logran atajarlo

— Wow ¿Adónde crees vas? – expresa Applejack muy molesta, pues no quiere que Celestia tenga el máximo cargo

— Es obvio ¿no? Pero puedo saber ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta Stone bastante confundido por la violencia de la terrestre anaranjada

— Tú dijiste que nuestra declaración no iba afectar en la decisión del consejo y ahora Celestia tendrá el cargo máximo – le reclama Rainbow en ves de Applejack

— No soy a divino, yo no sabía que Celestia aceptaría los cargos, no es mi culpa que ella tire la toalla – menciona Stone, intentado irse pero es detenida por Rarity

— Oye guapo y después de que terminé todo ¿Adónde irás? – le pregunta Rarity a Stone, con intención de seducirlo

— Tal vez iría a los tribunales para realizar una demanda por acoso a una unicornio blanca – expresa seriamente el pegaso, quien es liberado ya pues Rarity lo está acosando

— ¡Uy! " _Pero que amargado"_ – murmura Rarity, pues se le fue un Banco con patas de sus cascos

 **Con Michael:**

Luego de quince minutos Michael ya despierta, pues Chrysalis le aplicó un hechizo para que este durmiera instantáneamente.

— Joder, debí haberme desmayado – aclara Michael bastante confundido pues no recuerda haberse dormido, además el dolor de sus músculos, es menor

El Changeling revisa a ver si Chrysalis se encuentra en la habitación, pero solo encuentra una flor de pétalos negros con su centro azul oscuro

— ¿Acaso está flor es la némesis de la rosa de Guadalupe? – pregunté colocándola donde se encontraba, para seguir buscando a la Changeling

Michael sale de la habitación y pronto logra escucha a Chrysalis conversar con otro Changeling y este comienza a espiar, sin ser visto

— Mí reina si usted continúa lastimándose con ese Changeling no va a salir algo bueno – menciona la consejera Real

— Lo sé, pero sé que si se lo digo, él se va a asustar, el no es de este mundo – expresa Chrysalis con suma tristeza, ignorando que Michael los está intentado escuchar

— No soy doctora corazones ni menos una Psicóloga mi reina, pero si yo fueras tú se lo diría, uno nunca sabe que puede salir mal en unos instantes – menciona la Changeling aconsejando a Chrysalis

 _( ¿Qué? Los Changeling también pueden enamorarse. Why not?)_

— Yo quiero decírselo, pero el es algo raro y que pasa si se ríe de mí – menciona Chrysalis, un poco nerviosa

— Mí reina, usted sabe que Michael puede quedarse si usted así lo desea – expresa la Changeling, quien sabe un poco de Michael

—Eso es cierto, pero no puede permanecer para siempre, va en contra del hechizo, pero puede volver – dice un Alicornio rojo, el cual, se nota bastante saludable y ya no tiene la herida en su estómago

— Hola Wildfire, ya te había notado ¿No nos estabas espiando? – menciona Chrysalis, ofendiendo un poco al Alicornio

— Oíste mí reina, Michael puede volver si quieres – menciona la consejera

— Se que te enamoraste del humano y tengas miedo de decirlo, pero si el acepta el puede quedarse "claro el libro deberá ser destruido antes de que cumpla su misión y no quiero que lo destruyan"- murmura Wildfire el propietario del libro

— " _Excelente, ahora tú también lo sabes_ " – murmura Chrysalis muy molesta

Michael deja de oír pues al fin y al cabo no logra escuchar nada, debido al extremo ruido que hay adentro, por las mejoras en los túneles y el nuevo trono

 _(No hay una obra de construcción con cierras o soldaduras, pero si hay bastante ruido)_

— ¿Qué tendrá que ver un perro con todo esto? Supongo que haría todo más kiway – dije regresando a la habitación bastante confundido y pensando que hacer el día de hoy

 **De regreso a Canterlot:**

Luego del pequeño refrigerio todos los testigos y miembros del juzgado así como las princesas, regresan para escuchar la condena contra Celestia

— Una vez leído la sentencia, se aplicará la decisión sin excepciones, nadie podrá eliminar los cargos, excepto el mismo Consejo Superior de Canterlot – explica Creek, cediendo la palabra al juez

— Debido a que los cargos fueron aceptados, se aplicará todo el peso de la ley, como lo marca el código de ética y decencia en la sección G, así mismo, el incumplimiento del acuerdo de la sección A a la F – explica el Juez, mientras Stone pasa al frente para leer lo decido por el Consejo

— Princesa Celestia debido a su actitud mostrada ante el público, así como a los jueces, se ha decidido que deberá pagar una multa de cinco mil bits de su salario base. También debido al incumplimiento de la sección tres en el párrafo B, Que dice que un (a) monarca SIEMPRE debe traer sus accesorios, por lo cual, deberá pagar una multa de veinticinco mil bits, descontable de su salario. Por el desacato a la orden enviada por el consejo, de alto al fuego contra los cambiantes, se ha decido eliminar de su poder el uso de los ejércitos para fines de muerte. Cargo tres, por el intento de homicidio contra Wildfire, se le acusa de intento de asesinato agravado, por el cuál, deberá descontar dos semanas en un centro penal. Tercer cargo, debido a las cuantiosas perdidas en el personal del Castillo, por la peligrosa arma que su persona extrajo de la biblioteca, deberá pagar cien mil bits por los daños ocurridos, no obstante, el castillo pagará una indemnización a las familias afectadas, por otro lado, debido que Celestia no solamente participó, el Capitán Flash Sentry, será destituido de su cargo como capitán y formará como un soldado más

Todos los ponys comienzan a murmurar cosas entre sí, mientras Luna mantienen un rostro de gran sorpresa y temor a la vez, debido a que aún falta por leer

— Debido a la gravedad de la situación y en la forma que usted ha actuado hoy, El Consejo **No** cree conveniente que usted continúe como líder de los ponys, por ende  Usted será Destituida de su cargo como monarca de Canterlot, por lo cual, Luna oficialmente será la monarca suprema de Canterlot, por su excelente desempeño en las decisiones ocurridas en Poniville – aclara Stone, asustando bastante a Celestia

— ¡Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto! Yo no puedo trabajar como otros ponys – grita molesta la Alicornio blanca reclamando pero no va a lugar al haber aceptado los cargos

— Celestia usted aceptó los cargos, ahora acate la orden de la corte – expresa el juez, quien ya quiere terminar el proceso

— La química Amber, recibirá una indemnización de cincuenta mil bits, por los daños, además de un injusto arresto hacía su persona, que viola el contrato realizado con las hermanas reales – menciona Stone sorprendiendo a la unicornio crema, la cual, está entre el público

— Flash Sentry a usted también se le acusa por complicidad, por ende, deberá pasar un mes en prisión, así mismo, será suspendido por dos semanas, hasta que termine la investigación de su caso. Como medida de protección, Celestia no podrá acercarse a Amber en un radio de cincuenta metros, si desacata esa orden, será acusada por negligencia y será encarcelada por un años – termina de leer el pegaso

Todos los ponys del público permanecen en silencio, ya que nunca en sus vidas, observaron una decisión tan extrema en un juicio

— ¡TODOS LOS DEL CONSEJO SON UNOS MALDITOS ANCIANOS, ALGÚN DÍA PAGARAN POR LO QUE ME HICIERON! – grita Celestia con gran enojo, mientras varios guardias la sujetan con fuerza

— Agradecemos el tiempo que el público se ha tomado, para acercarse a esta sentencia extraordinaria, además el día de mañana se declara día de asueto, como celebración para la princesa Luna, nuestra nueva líder – aclara el juez, quien ya cierra el caso, pues ahora debe hacer un largo papeleo

Uno de los casos más controversiales y complejos, además de extraños, realizados en el tribunal pues fue demasiado corto y nunca un pony aceptó la mayoría de casos.

— Luna felicidades – menciona Twilight, quien alcanza a la Alicornio azul marino, la cual, se nota confundida

— No me siento cómoda, guiando a todo un país yo sola – aclara Luna bastantes nerviosa

— No te preocupes, me tienes a mi y a Cadence para ayudarte – dice Twilight intentado tranquilizar a la nueva princesa suprema de Canterlot

Twilight y Luna ven como un pony terrestre llega corriendo donde ellas y su rostro de gran preocupación no ayudó mucho

— Princesa Luna le tengo malas noticias – menciona el pony, muy agitado, ya que viene corriendo desde el hospital

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Luna algo inquieta

— Wildfire huyó del hospital, lo hemos buscado y no lo encontramos – responde el pony, asustando mucho a Luna

— ¿Qué! ¿Cómo pudo huir? El se encuentra herido, no puede estar lejos – aclara Luna, muy preocupada por el Alicornio rojo

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices ? – le pregunta Twilight, al soldado, con mucha preocupación, al igual que Luna

— Cuando el doctor llegó para hacer su estado, vio que su cuarto estaba vacío, pensamos que estaba en el baño, pero no fue así – explica el pony, quien es empujado un poco pues Luna, sale corriendo con dirección al hospital

— Gracias por decirnos y lamento no pode hablar más – menciona Twilight quien persigue a Luna

Luna y Twilight van a toda prisa al hospital, mientras tanto miembros del consejo mantiene una larga conversación, para ver que va a suceder con el gran problema de los simuladores, pues deben decidir que hacer con ellos, mientras inician con el papeleo para cerrar el caso

— Stone ¿Tu hablaste con Celestia? – pregunta el presidente del consejo, que es un pony algo anciano pero no tanto

— No, Solo hablé con la princesa Twilight y sus amigas, además con la princesa Luna pero no con Celestia – explica el pegaso, un poco nervioso pues puede ser despedido, si hizo algo erróneo

— Mmm bien, es que me parece extraño lo sucedido hace momentos con Celestia ¿Será la presión que la afectó? – Se pregunta el presidente

— Supongo que Celestia ya dio por perdido el caso y jamás se espero la decisión – aclara el juez, quien debe llenar un largo papeleo de todo lo sucedido

— Bueno de todos modos ya se tomó el caso, ahora solo falta el problema con los Changelings, eso es algo más delicado y necesita más tiempo, no podíamos decidir algo que aún no tenemos claro – explica el presidente, quien ya casi debe regresar a Ponyhattan

 **Continuará** :

Este capítulo fue mucho más corto de lo normal, debido a que decidí partir este capítulo en dos partes y no solo en una, también quería aprovechar para responder una pregunta que me ha llegado en privado y que, me pareció interesante:

 *** ¿Por qué tus Fanfictions muestran a Celestia como una enemiga? ***

Bueno para aclarar Celestia no es que me caiga mal, si no que es algo extraño que una persona ( _pony en este caso_ ) tenga tanta paciencia, honestidad, Bondad y muchas otras cosas, por lo cual mis fics muestran como podría ser Celestia, si fuera la mala en estos casos ( _Obviamente en la serie esto nunca va a suceder_ ) tal vez en algunos casos si exageré en la forma de actuar en algún capitulo del fic, pero solo es entretenimiento y no con el fin de crear algún problema, eso o puede ser que mi favorita es Luna

Bueno con la respuesta lista, espero que hayan disfrutado la primer parte de este capítulo y no olviden dejar algún comentario y si tienen alguna duda no tengan miedo en preguntar, sin más lees deseo éxito y nos leemos en el siguiente

 **En el siguiente capítulo: Problemas de Changelings**

 _Con el caso de Celestia cerrado momentáneamente el consejo o Luna, deberán decidir ahora que va a suceder con los Changelings, pues estos dan por muerta a Chrysalis y al humano Michael, por lo cual, deberán decidir si realizar un tratado de neutralidad o de paz si es que sucede, pero una de las dos partes no estarán de acuerdo con lo estipulad_ o


	11. Problemas de Changelins

**Capítulo 11:** ** _problemas de Changelings_**

Durante todo el día, Michael no ha realizado absolutamente nada, y este ahora se encuentra solo en una habitación pensando ciertas cosas hasta que es interrumpido

— Disculpa ¿sabes dónde esta la reina? – pregunta un Changeling el cual viste una armadura morada pues ya han reparado la que Luna habían dejado extraviada

— Está afuera, pero se ve ocupada ¿porqué? ¿Para que la necesitan? – le pregunté con algo de curiosidad

— Bueno es que ya terminamos de cincelar el nuevo trono – explica el cambiante que es uno de los guardias de Chrysalis, pero como Michael pasa la mayor parte con la reina que los guardias han ido a ayudar en otras cosas

— Bueno iré a avisarle, ¿pero que es lo bueno del trono? – pregunté sin comprender pues estamos en el interior de una montaña, casi en la frontera del bosque Everfree

— El trono está hecho de una piedra antigua que adsorbe la magia de los ponys y protege la colmena, la descubrimos cuando Luna nos atacó – aclara el guardia mientras sale de la puerta

— Genial, espero que Celestia no lo vea como una provocación para la guerra – Murmuré caminando para ir a avisarle a Chrysalis

Michael camina lentamente mientras algunos de los Changeling observan las extrañas alas del Cambiante, lo cual pone más nervioso a Michael pues el no comprende muchas cosas de ser un Changeling

 **Con Chrysalis en el balcón del exterior:**

La Reina Chrysalis está conversando aún con su consejera real quien le brinda consejos, para ver que puede hacer con ese Changeling quien intenta hacer la paz con los ponys

— Mi Reina llevamos discutiendo esto todo el día y no creo que Wildfire quiera pasar todo el día hablando de sus sentimientos por Michael – expresa la consejera algo aburrida de tener que discutir esos problemas

— De hecho por mi no hay problema, yo no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día, ni el resto de la semana… - expresa Michael pensando un poco de su vida tan solitaria

— Shhh miren viene Michael – advierte la consejera, pues Chrysalis no quiere decirle lo que siente aún…pues no sabe como va a reaccionar

— Aaa bonita reunión, pero tengo que hablar un segundo con Chrysalis – mencione mientras Wildfire y la cambiante se retiran

( **Wildfire se va volando y la consejera fue adentro a la colmena** )

— Muy bien Michael, ¿Qué quieres hablar? – pregunta Chrysalis la cual se acerca a Michael

— Uno de tus guardias me avisó que tu trono ya está listo – responde Michael, tranquilizando a Chrysalis pues pensó que Michael escuchó toda la conversación

( **lo peor es que lo intento pero no pudo escuchar** )

— Oh eso es bueno para la colmena, ese trono tiene algunos secretos – menciona Chrysalis caminando al interior de la colmena mientras Michael la sigue

— Ya me lo explicaron, ¿pero no crees que es un poco exagerado? – pregunté pues lo que hace esa roca es demasiado poderoso

— ¡Exagerado! Crees que es exagerado proteger a mis Changeling de los ponys que intentan herirnos, gracias a ese trono ahora la magia de cualquier unicornio o Alicornio no funcionará en el reino Changeling – Explica Chrysalis con un tono de voz algo alto

— No digo que sea exagerado proteger a los Changeling Chrysalis, hablo del poder que tiene el trono, si Celestia sabe de que puede hacer el trono puede verlo como una provocación – mencioné intentado arreglar un poco la situación pues Chrysalis se molestó un poco

— Puede que tengas razón, pero no podrán hacernos daño con magia, recuerda que el trono adsorbe la magia – aclara Chrysalis, entrando en la sala del trono

Michael por primera vez observa aquel gran trono de piedra negra con grandes agujeros, lo cual lo sorprende bastante

— Pensé que era pequeño, pero piensas en grande Chrysalis – dije viendo aquel gigante trono, que parece un árbol por sus agujeros

— La roca que encontramos gracias a Luna después de atacarnos era demasiado dura como para romperla y solo se puedo darle forma – menciona Chrysalis volando al gran trono, mientras Michael queda abajo

— Supongo que era grande, aún así ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir la paz? – le pregunté a Chrysalis, pero ella me sube al trono con su magia

— ¿Aún quieres intentarlo? Después de todo lo que pasó la última vez, Celestia no desea la paz y la única forma de que lo haga es que ya no sea princesa – explica Chrysalis, soltando a Michael del hechizo de levitación

— Los ponys la admiran demasiado, se necesitaría un milagro para que ya no sea princesa – dije observando la altura que tiene el trono, lo cual molesta un poco a Chrysalis quien intenta llamar la atención del Changeling

( **Michael es demasiado distraído como para que se de cuenta que alguien este enamorado de el, también es que yo escribo así la historia ¿no?** )

Pronto otro Changeling entra a la sala y este va al trono pero no sube por respeto

— Mi reina le tengo noticias de los sobrevivientes de Canterlot – índica el Changeling

Michael y Chrysalis bajan volando para poder hablar mejor y no temer que gritar para que se pueda oír

— ¿Qué noticias tienes? Changeling – pregunta Chrysalis bastante interesada

— El general aún esta vivo y dos Changeling más, además hoy en la mañana Celestia fue destituida como princesa – explica el Changeling, mientras Chrysalis vuelve a ver a Michael

— No se como lo haces pero eso da miedo Michael – menciona Chrysalis pues Michael fue el único que dijo que necesitaba que Celestia fuera destituida

— Mal para ella, pero eso ayuda a los Changeling, y ahora ¿Quién es la nueva princesa? – le pregunté al Changeling quien trajo buenas nuevas

— Se supone que Luna, pero aún no sabemos exactamente, de cualquier caso el general avisó que va a seguir espiando – menciona el Changeling quien se retira de la sala del trono

— Bueno por lo menos el general no nos ha traicionado – dije tranquilamente, pero Chrysalis atrapada con su magia a Michael y lo acerca peligrosamente a su rostro

— No digas esa palabra aquí Michael, esa palabra está prohibida en el reino Changeling – aclara la cambiante soltando a Michael, el cual se está asustando un poco por tan violenta respuesta

— ¿Chrysalis que te pasa?, tranquilízate, nada va a salir mal, no veo el problema de esa palabra – expresé intentado calmarla pues esta demasiado molesta

— Tú no lo entiendes Michael, hace unos años un Changeling como tú llamado Torax intento ayudar a conseguir la paz, pero nos traicionó y huyó de la colmena, y puede que vuelva a suceder – menciona Chrysalis con algo de resentimiento por aquel cambiante

— Con lo que hemos pasado, tú piensas que te voy a traicionar – dije seriamente pues por poco en Poniville me matan al igual que en Canterlot

— Bueno creo que tienes razón, pero aún así puede pasar y no quiero que sea contigo – expresa Chrysalis la cual ya se calmó

— ¡Si! Porque yo soy un dios y puedo dar la vida y muerte – dije bromeando mientras me retiro para el cuarto para procesar lo sucedido

( **Me di cuanta de que Michael y Chrysalis comparten dormitorio :** v )

— Vete ya Michael – aclara Chrysalis quien está sonriendo después del pequeño percance

 **Hospital de Canterlot** :

En el hospital de Canterlot, el código rosado está en proceso, eso debido a que un paciente ha desaparecido, y la única evidencia que tienen es una cámara en cada una de las habitaciones, y Luna ahora esta viendo el vídeo

 **Vídeo** :

( **La cámara no graba colores, es de blanco y negro** )

 _ **16/07/1017**_

** _La cámara esta apuntando a la cama de Wildfire, quien aún sigue acostado en estos momentos **_

Conforme avanza en vídeo no pasa absolutamente nada, hasta seis minutos después, donde se puede apreciar un brillo en el cuerno que poco a poco se hace más intenso y luego desaparece

— ¡listo me he salvado yo mismo! – dice Wildfire en el audio, saltando de la cama al suelo

Pronto el Alicornio se desviste la ropa del hospital y se acerca a la puerta donde la habré con cuidado y luego la cierra enseguida

— Luna no esta para que me mate… -

Nuevamente el cuerno de Wildfire se ilumina y este desaparece, dejando una habitación vacía y momentos después entra el doctor quien al ver la camilla vacía, avisa a la seguridad

 **Fin del video:**

— Cancelen la búsqueda, el usó magia y no podrán encontrarlo – avisa Luna, preocupada por el paradero del Alicornio rojo

— Luna ¿a dónde crees que fue? – pregunta Twilight quien acompaña a la nueva princesa suprema de Canterlot

— No lo se Twilight, nunca supe donde se hospeda Wildfire – responde Luna

— De hecho soy más nómada, y no tengo casa en específico – menciona una voz detrás de ambas Alicornios

Luna y Twilight se asustan un poco por la presencia del Alicornio, pero luego es Luna quien toma iniciativa y captura a Wildfire con su magia

— Mi hermana tiene razón, tu causas muchos problemas, y eso para ser solo un Alicornio – menciona Luna un poco molesta pues ella se había preocupado demasiado por el Alicornio

— Puede que si, pero tu sabes que es de familia y no solo porque soy Alicornio, pero me alegra volver a verte - ve a Twilight - y a ti también Twilight – expresa el Alicornio rojo, mientras Luna lo suelta de su magia y este cae al suelo, pero se levanta rápido

— Estuvimos demasiado preocupadas pensando que te habían secuestrado – aclara Twilight quien no conoce mucho al Alicornio pero igual lo regaña :v

— Aaa, estaba hablando con Chrysalis de un tema importante, y si no lo decía podría haber cambiado el ¡futuro!, bueno ni tanto así pero si era importante, no tanto como para que todos mueran, pero si es algo necesario – explica Wildfire, sorprendiendo a Twilight y Luna quienes dieron por muerta a la Reina cambiante

— ¡Chrysalis está viva! Eso es increíble…de hecho lo es pues no puedo creer que me alegre porque este bien – murmura Twilight, quien tuvo que lidiar con Changeling hace unos años en la boda de su hermano

— ¿Por qué no debería estar viva? – pregunté confundido, mientras todos nos sentamos para más comodidad

— Bueno si, pero pensamos que Celestia los había matado – responde Luna, un poco mejor de que su hermana no mató al humano ni ha Chrysalis

— Lo que se están muy bien, de hecho tienen un problema de sentimientos, supongo que no es algo normal en el reino Changeling – menciona el Alicornio rojo, quien piensa un poco más las cosas

— Twilight puedes dejarme un momento con Wildfire – pide la Alicornio azul marino

Sin ningún problema Twilight se retira de la pequeña habitación, dejando a Luna y Wildfire solos, pero el más nervioso es el Alicornio rojo

— " _Bien, aquí termina mi vida_ " – piensa el pony, un poco nervioso

— ¿porqué te fuiste del hospital? – pregunta Luna, quien tiene esa incógnita

— Bueno, no es que quería huir si no aclarar un par de cosas con Chrysalis, y luego ya vine para acá – explica lo más simple posible el Alicornio rojo

— A caso tu apoyas a Chrysalis, ¿sabiendo que ella puede traicionarte? – pregunta Luna, quien quiere saber algunas respuestas

— Ya lo han hecho, pero no me molesta mucho, mientras no intenten atacarme, matarme o secuestrarme, todo irá bien – responde Wildfire con toda la emoción del mundo

— Bueno por último ¿Por qué me besaste en el sueño? – vuelve a preguntar Luna la cual se sonroja un poco con solo recordar aquel momento

 **( Fueron unos segundos antes de que Wildfire la sacara del sueño** )

— Aaa, puede que con el paso de los años me haya dado cuenta de algunas cosas, algo feas pero otras no tanto, y con mi soledad de estos últimos años he podido aclarar algunas cosas – menciona Wildfire quien no convence a Luna del todo

— No creó que sea eso Fire, tu sabes porque, no lo ocultes – dice Luna quien ya sabe el secreto, aún así ella quiere que el propio Alicornio se lo diga

— No seas así, tú ya sabes – murmura Wildfire bastante nervioso

( **eso es porque Wildfire en toda su vida nunca tuvo una pareja… )**

 **Con Michael:**

El Changeling Ahora está nuevamente solo en el cuarto, y este no está realizando nada productivo, lo único que está haciendo en caminar en círculos alrededor de la cama

— Creó que no podré regresar a la tierra antes de fin de año – dije algo nostálgico por tan brusco cambio

— Pero en la tierra soy de los más buscados, y aquí por lo menos hago algo bueno…creo – murmure acostándome viendo el techo, pues ahora no tengo mucho que hacer

Michael pasa observando el techo un par de minutos más, pero este se cansa de ver el mismo lugar

— Ah, ya me cansé de contar las musarañas, necesito un pasatiempo – expresé caminando a la mesa donde aún está el libro intacto, y debajo de este encuentro otro libro, un poco más delgado que el de hechizos

Michael toma el libro y lee la portada, lo cual por poco se va de espalda del susto

— ¡Chrysalis tiene un diario! – grite en silencio, mientras vuelvo a ver a la puerta por si alguien viene

— Bueno… leer una hoja no creo que haga daño n_n – mencioné sin quitar la vista de la puerta, por si algún Changeling se acerca devolver el libro a tiempo

 **Diario personal de Chrysalis:**

 **Pág 18** : El problema con los ponys es demasiado delicado y tuve que realizar un hechizo que al final solo reveló la ubicación de la colmena, y se tuvo que evacuar rápidamente a una montaña muy cerca de la frontera con el bosques Everfree.

— Mmm, supongo que debe haber algo más – mencione pasando las hojas, hasta llegar a uno que me llamó la atención

 **Pág 37** : Durante los últimos días me he sentido extraña por el nuevo miembro de la colmena que nos ayudará a conseguir la paz con los ponys, esto ¿será real o es que solo tengo hambre?, de cualquier modo no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza y es un tormento cada vez que estoy con el, es el único que no cae con mi seducción, Supongo que es imposible…

— ¡Que haces Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis asustando al Changeling quien pegó un brinco, y el libro cae al suelo, donde Chrysalis lo ve

— ¡Yo nada!, solo que encontré este libro en el suelo y lo iba a poner en la mesa – respondí con los nerviosos al cien, pues Chrysalis ya levantó el libro con su magia

— Mmm, que raro que este libro haya estado en el suelo, si siempre lo dejo en la mesa – dice Chrysalis no muy convencida con la respuesta de Michael

— En serio, estaba en el suelo y luego apareciste como un fantasma, ¿pero de que es el libro? – pregunte, para disimular un poco

— Aaa, nada importante, solo algunos apuntes de algunas cosas, aún así – se acerca bastante a Michael – maté aún Changeling por entrar a mí habitación sin permiso y no se que le haré a quien haya tomado ese libro, pero confío en ti Michael y muchas gracias por no leerlo – aclara Chrysalis, colocando el libro en un cofre que está debajo de la mesa y lo cierra con candado, y sin más problema la cambiante se esfuma

Michael comienza a hiperventilarse por el gran susto que se llevó, además de que nunca estuvo tan nervioso en su vida

— ¡Soy un maldito!, ahora me siento mal – exprese por haber leído un poco aquel diario

— Un segundo… ahora entiendo porque Chrysalis actúa rara cuando está conmigo – mencioné ya comprendiendo muchas cosas

— Michael ven un momento – dice Chrysalis en el balcón de la montaña

— ¡Ah! Ya se dio cuenta – Murmuré caminando muy nervioso para reunirme con Chrysalis

Michael avanza demasiado nervioso mientras por su mente le pasan las mil formas en que Chrysalis lo va a matar, al haberle mentido y leerle una parte del diario, pero ya es tarde y ya está con Chrysalis

— Michael quiero decirte unas cosas, antes de realizar lo que voy hacer – menciona Chrysalis, pero Michael no resiste la presión y explota

— ¡Perdóname, yo no quería hacerlo fue sin querer, esa cosa estaba ahí y yo solo la tome, fue por inercia y no con la intención de hacerlo! – expresa Michael mientras le da un abrazo a Chrysalis, lo que la confunde, aún así disfruto el abrazo XD

— - _confundida_ – ¿De que hablas?, yo solo te iba a decir que Wildfire trajo tú mochila hace unas horas, pero algunas cosas Celestia las rompió pero yo puedo restaurarlas, ¿tú de que hablas? – pregunta Chrysalis, mientras Michael la suelta del abrazo que fue por el susto

— Aaa nada, nada, solo que me altere un momento " Mierda por poco y me hundo más" – dije intentado calmar los nervios pues ya jugaron una mala pasada

— ¿Bien? Como te decía, solo puedo reparar una cosa de tres que rompió Celestia, es que el hechizo consume demasiada magia – menciona Chrysalis quien quiere por lo menos darle algo a Michael

— ¿Pero no es que la magia la extraes del amor? – pregunté confundido, pues durante varios días Chrysalis pudo haberse alimentado

— ¡Si!, pero ahora el único amor que hay es el que tú despides y no voy a comerte – aclara Chrysalis, la cual se pregunta como Michael emana amor

— Yo no me enojo, pero siempre he querido saber si el amor que extraemos al comer, ¿es diferente o igual? – pregunté, lo que hace pensar un poco a la Changeling

— Es diferente, si un Changeling es abierto de mente cuando come, puede saber que siente el pony y de quien está enamorado, y todas esas cosas – explica Chrysalis, mientras Michael se pone nervioso

— Aaa creó que solo quiero una de esas cosas, no voy a usar las tres – dije cambiando de tema bruscamente

— Pero ¿Cuál de todas? – pregunta Chrysalis, sacando todo lo que está roto

Las cosas rotas son, un Celular Blue 5+5, un libro de bilogía equina, las llaves de la moto accidentada en la tierra y la ropa del humano…

( **Celestia lo quería dejar desnudo por Ecuestria :v** )

— ¡La cosa cuadrada gris! – aclara, mientras Chrysalis toma el celular con su magia, pero ella no sabe la función del objeto

El cuerno de Chrysalis se ilumina de un verde fluorescente al igual que el Celular, mientras poco a poco todas las fisuras de su pantalla comienzan a desaparecer, hasta quedar completamente reparado, pero Chrysalis cae al suelo muy agotada

— ¿estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado, pues la Changeling se nota débil y cansada

— Solo tengo hambre, pero con dormir ya estaré bien – menciona la Changeling, quien le entrega el Celular a Michael, el cual lo guarda en la mochila

— Si quieres puedes tomar un poco de mí amor, no hay problema – le mencione aún sabiendo del riesgo que representa la acción

— ¿Éstas seguro? – pregunta Chrysalis, con cierta inseguridad

— Si " _Listo Michael, es tú funeral"_ – respondí con cierta inseguridad, pero Chrysalis no lo nota

— Gracias – dice ella un poco conmovida por la acción de Michael

Chrysalis inmoviliza a Michael con un hechizo mientras ella comienza a absorber una línea rosada que sale del interior de Michael

— _" Michael esta ansioso, Confundido y nervioso, ¿pero porque?"_ – piensa Chrysalis, la cual suelta a Michael para no debilitarlo mucho

— Se…sintió raro, es como si todo el ser de uno se esfumará un momento – comenté algo preocupado de que Chrysalis se de cuenta que leí su diario o una hoja

— Te lo agradezco Michael, pero iré a descansar un poco – aclara la Changeling quien se va a su cuarto, pero se nota mucho mejor

Michael espera un momento y cuando ya no escucha a Chrysalis, este toma el celular y se va a una distancia prudente de la montaña

— Bien Michael, no has llamado a tu madre en un mes… ¿Qué puede pasar? – mencione encendiendo el celular

El celular tarde un par de segundos en encender, y Michael nota que la señal es bastante baja, pero lo suficiente para poder llamar

— Por lo menos hay señal – mencione intentado marcar el número de mi madre

Al Changeling le toma cinco minutos, para poder escribir bien el número, pues sus cascos no le permiten mucha flexibilidad a la hora de tocar la pantalla, pues puede que no lea el casco o a veces marca dos números a la vez.

Aún así la llamada está en curso y pronto se puede oír el sonido de espera

** Hola buenas tardes ¿con quien tengo el gusto?

— Hola ma, ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunté un poco nervioso pues hace tiempo que ni la llamo

** Michael, que bueno que te reportes por fin, no sabes lo preocupada que he estado, además de lo decepcionada por lo que hiciste en la universidad

— Fue sin culpa, yo no sabía que iba a suceder eso, pero no llamo para eso, si no que quería preguntar algo – mencioné, evitando hablar del problema de la universidad

** Pues pregunta, acaso piensas que te voy a ir a pegar, si ni si quiera se donde éstas

— Bueno la cosa está así, hace unas horas leí el diario de una chica… y descubrí que yo le gusto a ella ¿tú que crees que deba hacer? – le pregunté a mi madre pues ellas siempre tienen un plan o un consejo

** le pides demasiado a la vida, solo debes escuchar a tu corazón hijo, no es algo que yo te pueda ayudar, ¡ni si quiera llames a tu hermano por eso!, solo tú sabes la respuesta, ¡Pero cuidado me doy cuenta que te jalaste un problema!

— No, no, jamás haría eso…pero gracias por decirme eso, y no te puedo decir donde estoy pues ni yo mismo lo se – aclaré pues la verdad ni se donde estoy

** Mmm, y cuidado con la chica Pepe, no quiero saber que soy abuela por tus irresponsabilidades

— ¡Ma! Pero ya soy adulto, hace una semana cumplí los veintitrés años – exprese algo molesto pero no es para tanto

** Claro y que edad tiene esa chicas tuya ¿Pepe?

— De hecho no lo se, y ya te he dicho que no me digas Pepe, no me gusta ese nombre – mencione algo molesto pues ese nombre no me agrada

** Ni sabes la edad y ya andas de caliente, ¡Que barbaridad contigo!

— Pero apenas hace una media hora supe que yo le gusto y sales con eso – dije un poco confundido

** Tú no has cambiando, sigues igual de distraído, por eso Silvia se enojó contigo, pero bueno alguna otra pregunta ¿hijo?

— Solo era eso gracias, cuídate y luego te vuelvo a llamar – le dije pues como no estoy en la tierra, debo ahorrar saldo

** bien, mientras tanto dejaré el Celular fosilizándose mientras espera tú llamada, cuídate Michael

Michael termina la llamada y apaga el celular para ahorrar batería, pues no tiene donde cargar el dispositivo, mientras tanto este regresa a la colmena

— Ahora si se me complicó la cosa, que hago con Chrysalis – Murmuré volando lentamente a la colmena, mientras pienso una posible solución

 **Mientras tanto con Celestia** :

La Alicornio Blanca ahora está recogiendo todas sus pertenecías del castillos, mientras el consejo le ha financiado una casa para que ella pueda instalarse sin ninguna complicación, para evitar más conflictos mientras ella busca algún nuevo trabajo

— Malditos ancianos del consejo, algún día los haré pagar todo lo que me hicieron – murmura la Alicornio, guardando sus cosas en una maleta grande

Sin esperarlo, Celestia ve como Stone ingresa a la habitación, lo que la molesta más

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a burlarte – pregunta Celestia sumamente molesta

— Claro que no, solo venía a ver si ocupas ayuda con algo, acaso no ¿quieres que te ayude? – pregunta el pegaso color gris, quien esta vez no tiene su traje distintivo

— No sería de gusto aceptar la ayuda del pony que me echó del castillo – expresa aún Celestia con mucho enojo

— Yo no fui, pero mínimo pudiste defenderte o dejar que tus abogados lo hicieran pero en vez de eso te pusiste a aceptar todos los cargos – explica Stone sin ninguna molestia

— ¡Bien! Ayúdame, pero no creas que te voy a pagar por eso – menciona Celestia, haciendo reír a Stone

— Crees que vine para que me des bits, solo te ayudo porque te tengo aprecio, fuiste una princesa ejemplar, eso hasta que actuaste deliberadamente – dice Stone, quien hace pensar a Celestia, pero de cualquier forma a la Alicornio no le agrada

— Si dejo que me ayudes, ¿me dejas en paz? – pregunta Celestia, con voz de molestia

( **He leído uno que otro Fic sobre Molestia…cosa que es bastante impactante** (x_x)

— Claro de todos modos no tengo nada que hacer, pero al menos muestra algo de felicidad, que es bastante triste verte así Celestia – aclara Stone, siendo lo más sincero posible

— Ahora debo escuchar recomendaciones del pegaso que ayudó a que perdiera mí titulo – menciona la Alicornio Blanca, bastante irritada con todo lo que pasa

— Solo digo, puede que yo ayudará en la investigación, pero no soy el culpable de nada, incluso la princesa Twilight declaró en contra tuya, de todos modos la mayor parte de esa información no se usó, y quiénes declararon a favor tuyo tampoco se usó – explica el pegaso, quien le pasa a la Ex princesa sus pertenencias

— ¿Que quería que hicieras?, si todos estaban en contra mía, incluso mí hermana – menciona Celestia quien se calmó un poco aún así no desea que Stone este con ella

— De hecho Luna declaró a favor tuyo, excepto en el caso de Wildfire, tu hermana le dolió mucho decirme lo sucedido – menciona el pegaso, que no sabe que se está metiendo en terreno peligroso

— Mi hermana me falló en el tribunal, nunca me ayudó, me abandonó, ¡me dejó sola! – aclara la Alicornio blanca muy molesta con su hermana

— Bueno, ninguna de las princesa que no estaban en el caso, podían hablar pues sabían que también podían ser destituidas por complicidad, pero por lo menos tienes a una hermana que puede ayudarte a adaptarte a tu nueva forma de vivir – aclara el pegaso gris, pasando la última prenda de Celestia

— No creo que me ayude, después de lo que pasó con ese estúpido Alicornio, nada será igual – murmura Celestia, la cual cierra la maleta

— Nada será igual, posiblemente yo muera en un par de días… - menciona el Pegaso, llamando la atención de la Alicornio blanca

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta con interés la Ex princesa

— - _suspira_ \- mañana debo ir al reino Changeling, el consejo quiere hablar con algún representa para intentar hacer las pases, y si no, se entrará a guerra hasta que alguien la detenga o terminemos destruyéndonos – explica el pegaso sin ninguna emoción

— Mmm, lástima que yo ya no estaré, gracias Stone y puede que nos veamos por ahí en algún lado de Canterlot – aclara Celestia, quien toma la maleta y se acerca a la puerta

— Está bien, buena suerte Celestia – menciona el pegaso, viendo como Celestia sale por la puerta

— Bueno, fue bonito mientras duro – expresa Stone, el cual debe arreglar el cuarto, pues pasará a Twilight cuando visite el castillo

 **Con Luna y Wildfire, en el hospita** l:

Ambos Alicornio están hablando tranquilamente en el cuarto de seguridad, de una que otras cosas personales

— Yo no lo se Fire, ¿acaso piensas que soy adivina? – pregunta Luna, intentado que el propio Alicornio lo diga

— Lo hice porque... me gustas – dice el Alicornio muy bajito pero aún así Luna logra oír, lo que la hace sonrojar un poco pero casi no se nota

Antes de que Luna pueda responder, un Doctor irrumpe en la sala

— Aaa, perdón por interrumpir pero princesa Luna, un pony azul la está buscando – le avisa el médico, quien cierra la puerta cuando salió

— Creó que tendremos que hablar después Wildfire, lo lamento – menciona Luna, un poco avergonzada pero es detenida un segundo por el Alicornio

— Al menos espérate un momento – aclara Wildfire

Este Alicornio por segunda vez ( **no consecutiva** ) besa a la Alicornio Azul marino, la cual no se lo esperaba tan pronto, pero ambos se separan muy nerviosos

— Ya puedes irte Luna, anda – dice intranquilo el Alicornio pues este nunca ha experimentado con el amor

( **Pasa que el Alicornio estuvo intentado ayudar a Nightmare Moon durante 250 años, y luego desapareció 750, y cuando Luna regresó éste ya estaba instalado en el bosque Everfree, cerca de la colmena de Chrysalis** )

— Esto no se va a quedar así Fire – expresa Luna, quien se retira algo torpe pues el beso la dejó embobada

 **Con Michael o Pepe, así le dice la mamá :v**

El Changeling está demasiado angustiado, nervioso, entre otras cosas, pues ahora el sabe que Chrysalis está enamorado de él, al haber leído el diario de la Changeling, que mágicamente no estaba en un cofre donde siempre debería estar, aún así no solo eso preocupa al Changeling, pues también se está jugando su sinceridad, lealtad y honestidad con la cambiante.

Este ahora está pensando mientras camina alrededor de una mesa, pero este ya tiene un camino alrededor del mueble

— ¡Dios Ayúdame con estoy! – Dice Michael al cielo

De la nada una luz ilumina la cara del Changeling, pero no lo encandila

— ¡Eres dios? – pregunté confundido y un poco sorprendido

— Sí, viene por que me llamaste, además aquí si puedo hablar libremente – aclara una voz grave que viene del cielo

— Dejando eso, ¿Qué debo hacer con Chrysalis? – pregunté bastante confundido, pues no se que hacer

— Eso es algo que solo tú sabes, debes buscar en tú corazón si sientes lo mismo por la Changeling – menciona la voz del cielo con mucha sabiduría

— Pero si le correspondo a su amor, no podré regresar a la tierra, y si no lo hago seré un insensible desgraciado – aclara Michael, sin dejar de ver la luz del cielo

— Como te dije, solo tú sabes que quieres en tú vida, y elige rápido, el libro pronto tendrá que devolverte y no podrás ver a Chrysalis nunca más – indica la voz del cielo, y como vino, la luz se fue al igual que el hueco en las nubes

— ¿Qué es lo que quiero en la vida? – me pregunté mientras vuelvo a caminar alrededor de la mesa

Mientras Michael piensa en si mismo, arriba de la nube se puede ver a un Alicornio rojo, acostado en esta tranquilamente

— ¡Bien!, mi buena acción del día lista – menciona Wildfire antes de irse volando

( **el Alicornio sabe que no puede realizar hechizos en un área de 4 kilómetros en forma circular alrededor de la montaña )**

 **Con Chrysalis:**

La reina Changeling ahora está sentada en la silla del escritorio, mientras revisa el libro que usó para traer a Michael, pues puede usar algo para que el Changeling se de cuenta que ella siente algo por el

— Maldito libro, nunca tienen nada interesante cuando uno lo necesita – murmura Chrysalis, cerrando el libro y con su magia saca su diario

La Changeling abre su libro, y está comienza a leer

— Que recuerdos con la invasión a Canterlot – murmura Chrysalis un poco nostálgica de aquella tiempos de invasiones

Ella continúa leyendo hasta que nota algo extraño en una parte del diario, pues en este hay marcas de cascos y un par de babas verdes en el papel

( **No se si los cambiantes tengas cascos** )

— Esto no es mío – murmura Chrysalis, observando el número de página que es la número treinta y siete

Chrysalis con su olfato intenta adivinar a quien le pertenece la baba verdosa que esta apenas se percibe, y sin suerte ella con su lengua limpia un poco, pues no le quedó otra opción que usar su sentido de gusto :v

— No es de ningún Changeling original de la colmena – expresa confundida la reina, pues no encuentra ninguna similitud con algún Changeling Original de la colmena

— ¿pero quien no es de la colmena? – pregunta Chrysalis, observando las apenas visibles marcas de cascos en el papel

Durante más de diez minutos Chrysalis estuvo pensando, hasta que le cayó una idea no muy loca

— Debe de ser de Michael, supongo que aunque es de otro lugar, es cien porciento Changeling – menciona la reina, hasta que lee lo que dice la página, esta siente un gran escalofrío en su lomo

Con cuidado Chrysalis guarda el libro en el cofre y esta sale para buscar a Michael, hasta que lo nota hablando solo en el balcón y ella aprovecha para espiarlo

— ¿Porqué es tan difícil pensar esto!, Debí haberle hecho caso a Silvia – murmura Michael bastante molesto con si mismo

Chrysalis prueba el aire y nota mucha confusión, ansiedad y temor

— ¿De que hablas Michael? - Piensa Chrysalis sospechando un poco del cambiante y está continúa escuchando

— Supongo que puedo intentarlo, creó que mi mamá tiene razón, soy demasiado despistado – exprese ya dejando de un lado el tema con Chrysalis

La Changeling nota como Michael se acerca, la cual rápidamente regresa en silencio a su habitación y entra a la cama, pues ella debería estar descansando

No muy satisfecho, el Changeling regresa al cuarto y nota a Chrysalis acostada en la cama, durmiendo tranquilamente

— _Por lo menos tú si tienes una respuesta_ – dije acercándome a la cama, viendo como Chrysalis descansa, después de haber reparado el celular

— _Chrysalis porque a mi y no otro Changeling_ – Murmuré sin hacer mucho ruido

— Por qué yo te quiero a ti y no a otro Changeling – expresa Chrysalis abriendo sus ojos, lo que asusta a Michael

 **Continuará** :

Este capítulo tiene más interacción de Michael, quien ahora por leer el diario de Chrysalis, conoce el secreto de la cambiante, espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y como escribo siempre, si tienen alguna duda, pueden enviarme un mensaje en privado y con mucho gusto les contesto cualquier duda, sin más les deseo éxito y nos leemos pronto :)

** **Aclaraciones** **

• Wildfire no es omnisciente, solo que el siempre pasa moviéndose de un lado a otro, por eso aparece de la nada, además de que le divierte asustar a los ponys

• El saldo funciona que si llamas, el dinero disponible se va rebajando cada minuto ( Costo ¢3 de 789 )

• Este no es el fin de Celestia ni de Amber :3, pronto retornaran a los capítulos

• Michael solo lee una parte del diario y no todo el libro completo ( una hoja y media leyó )

• El trono de Chrysalis es de la sexta temporada ( Capítulo " De ida y vuelta parte 2"

Por favor reportar cualquier error para que sea corregido

 **En el próximo capítulo:** Días Oscuros

Al no haber comunicación con los Changeling pues el pegaso quien debía ir, ha desaparecido misteriosamente en el bosque Everfree y ahora un gran mal acechan a los Changeling y ponys ¿Cómo responderá Michael a Chrysalis?, ¿Dónde está Stone?, eso y más en el capítulo doce


	12. Días oscuros Parte 1

** **Desde ahora habrán nuevos modelos para las expresiones** **

" _Murmuros_ "

/ _Pensamientos_ /

( _explicaciones y acotaciones_ )

 _-Acciones mientras hablan_ -

 **Capítulo 12: Días Oscuros Parte 1**

— Chrysalis ¡Estabas despierta! – expresé muy asustado, pues significa que la Changeling escuchó todo lo que decía

— Nunca me dormí, pero tranquilo ya se que leíste mi diario – menciona la Changeling sin ninguna molestia

— "Fue sin querer"- murmura Michael, arrepentido de lo que hizo, pues ahora debe responder lo que Chrysalis siente por el, además del problema en que se metió

— Claro que me mentiste y engañaste – menciona Chrysalis, quien hace sentir mal a Michael por lo que hizo

— Yo lo lamento, no pensé bien las cosas, Chrysalis sabes que no lo hice con la intención de dañarte ( **Es interrumpido** )

— Michael, déjame sola, lo que hiciste es algo muy malo, violaste mi privacidad, quiero pensar bien las cosas – expresa Chrysalis algo dolida de que el Changeling le mintiera y la engañara aún si ella siente algo por el..

— Solo espero que podamos arreglar esto y no arruine las cosas que hemos logrado – menciona Michael, quien sale de la habitación.

Chrysalis queda sola en su cuarto, pero no se da cuenta que Michael toma la mochila y se va volando al bosque Everfree, bastante dolido y apunto de llorar.

 **( A Michael le tomó una hora en llegar al barranco volando** )

— /¿Por qué eres así?/ - Pensé aterrizando en el barranco, donde se puede ver bien la montaña, donde esta el reino Changeling

Michael bastante pensativo y decaído por como Chrysalis reaccionó, observa como una tormenta comienza a formase en la lejanía, pero este no le toma importancia

— " espero que Chrysalis pueda perdonarme, y poder responderle" – murmura el Changeling, con su bolso en la espalda

( **El bolso le queda muy incomodo pues no es para Changeling** )

 ** _En Canterlot:_**

Debido a unos problemas en el castillo, Luna tuvo que volver, dejando al Alicornio rojo otra vez suelto por el mundo, mientras Twilight regresó a Poniville con sus amigas, después de todo lo sucedido en Canterlot por fin pueden descansar un poco más tranquila

— Princesa Luna, el consejo quiere que envíes a un pony al reino Changeling – menciona un mensajero del consejo

— Están locos, ningún pony puede ir, los Changeling podrían matarlo – expresa Luna en contra de la decisión del consejo

— Lastimosamente ya se eligió, Stone saldrá mañana a Poniville para entrar al bosque Everfree, la princesa Twilight será informada en unas horas – aclara el mensajero, que es un Pegaso color azul fuerte, con melena amarilla y una cutie Mark de una carta con alas

— Bien, ¿algo más que no me han dicho? – pregunta Luna un poco molesta por las decisiones del consejo.

— Amber quiere hablar unas cosas contigo, al igual que un Alicornio rojo, también tu hermana ya ha salido del castillo y mañana se te dirá a donde fue enviada – explica el pegaso quien sabe todo lo que sucede en el castillo

— Gracias Sky puedes retirarte – dice Luna, viendo como el pegaso le hace una reverencia y este se retira

Luna no tiene más opción que atender a la unicornio, pues ella esta siendo protegida por el castillo, al ser una de las afectadas por Celestia.

La Alicornio azul marino entra a la sala del trono, donde puede ver a Amber quien esta esperando al igual que el Alicornio rojo

— Buenas noches princesa Luna, lamento tener que molestarte tan tarde – menciona Amber, un poco avergonzada, pues ella le agrada a Luna

— No te preocupes Amber, pero ¿Qué te trae ha altas horas de la noche? – pregunta Luna, intentando no ver al Alicornio rojo

— Es sobre la indemnización que mencionó el consejo – menciona la unicornio amarilla, bastante sería sobre el problema

— Aaa, es eso, mañana te enviaré la parte acordada, no te preocupes – aclara Luna, quien ahora es princesa suprema y debe dirigir a todo un pueblo sola

— No princesa, yo no quiero el dinero, no lo necesito, por eso vine, quiero rechazar la indemnización -expresa Amber, sorprendiendo a Luna y los a guardias, pues el costo monetario es como para comprar cuarenta casas de última generación

— ¿Por qué lo rechazas? Con ese dinero puedes mejorar tú laboratorio varías veces – pregunta Luna sin poder creerlo

— Te lo agradezco princesa, pero no deseo el dinero, yo puedo cubrir los costos de las pérdidas, te agradezco la pequeña reunión – menciona la unicornio quien se retira del cuarto, dejando a Luna inmóvil y pensativa

— No te esperabas que rechazara la oferta ¿Verdad Luna? – pregunta Wildfire, quien se acerca a la Alicornio azul marino

— Jamás, cualquiera pony no hubiera rechazado una oferta tan grande como la que el consejo le dio – aclara Luna bastante pensativa

— Debe de temer sus razones, pero por lo menos avisó que no lo quería – menciona Wildfire

 **Con Stone** :

Stone es en pony encargado de ir al Reino Changeling, arriesgando su vida para intentar conseguir una declaración de paz entre Ponys y Changeling, pues el consejo no quiere seguir con las pequeñas riñas entre ambas especies

— Stone, mañana sales a primera hora a Poniville, donde Twilight junto con las elementos te custodiaran hasta el bosque Everfree, de ahí debes ir con cuidado – aclara Creek quien le trajo un mensaje al pegaso gris

— Si ya lo sé, por lo menos si no regreso díganle a mi hermana que la quiero mucho – expresa el pegaso, el cual está muy nervioso de tener que ir a ese lugar

— Mira el lado bueno, pasaras un rato con unas buenas yeguas, aunque solo sea pasajero – menciona Creek, quien tuvo la oportunidad de ver a las elementos en el tribunal tan corto aún así, pensó muchas cosas…

— Cállate, tú solo piensas en conseguir a una yegua para llevarla a la cama – aclara Stone un poco molesto con Creek

— Al menos yo vivo mí vida al máximo – menciona Creek, saliendo de la habitación, dejando solo a Stone con la carta

Stone alista toda las cosas que puede necesitar, pues el debe ir a arriesgar su vida para hablar con algún representante de los Changelins, ya que el consejo no sabe ni está informado que Chrysalis y Michael sobrevivieron.

— Mejor hubiera nacido como unicornio, por lo menos podría haber entrado en el Consejo de Magia – murmura Stone, quien se coloca las alforjas y sale del castillo, con dirección a la estación de tren

Stone sale del castillo y se dirige a la estación, donde deberá esperar el tren para dirigirse a Poniville, donde las elementos lo llevaran hasta el castillo antiguo de las hermanas reales

 **Con Michael** :

El cambiante ha estado vigilando desde el límite del bosque Everfree, en la cima de un peñasco donde deja ver la colmena o el Reino Changelins en todo su esplendor

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? – me pregunte observando como la tormenta se acerca, pero esta es mucho más extraña de lo normal

— ¿Hablas de la tormenta? – pregunta un ser extraño que flota, con muchas partes de otros animales

— ¿Quién diablos eres? O mejor ¿Qué eres? – le pregunte totalmente extrañado por el visitante

— Me llaman Discord, el dios del caos, soy uno de los pocos Draconequus que quedan en el mundo – explica Discord, quien sigue flotando

— Dios… lo dice quien debió hacerle caso a Celestia – mencioné, lo que molestó un poco al dios del caos

— No tenía opción, si no lo hacía me volverían a convertir en piedra, ¿acaso tú querrías eso? – pregunta Discord, quien deja de flotar en el aire

— Depende, si era como es ahora… no, pero al menos ya fue destituida – aclaré un poco más tranquilo ya que es un problema menos

— Eso es algo increíble, Celestia destituida por culpa de un Changeling, pero el Changelins tiene problemas de amor con Chrysalis, que giros inesperados tiene la vida – dice bromeando el Draconequus, por la situación del cambiante, pero este no ha notado que es un humano, por la magia del hechizo que sigue en proceso

— Claro…lo dice quien le gusta a Fluttershy, no creas que eres el único con problemas – dije dejando en silencio a Discord pues no se lo esperaba

— Maravillosa jugada Changeling, al menos ambos tenemos algo porque luchar, y si yo fuera tú me iría a un lugar seguro, esa tormenta no es de las convencionales – Explica Discord, quien más o menos conoce esas tormentas

— ¿De que hablas? – le pregunté sin comprender mucho

— Eso no es una tormenta de agua, es una tormenta de ácido, por eso las nubes son más oscuras – aclara el Draconequus

— ¡Mierda! Debiste habérmelo dicho antes – dije apresurado pues no quiero que la lluvia me derrita

Michael se coloca su incomodo bolso y este sale volando directamente a la colmena, para evitar ser derretido por lluvia, mientras tanto Discord desaparece como llegó

— Maldito lugar donde se crearon éstas tormentas – grite volando con tras mis fuerzas, pero aún estoy muy lejos de la colmena

Conforme las nubes negras se van acumulando en el cielo de la colmena, un rayo azul a lo lejos hace que Michael aumente su velocidad, pero este no está tan acostumbrado para volar tan rápido

— Vamos Dios, dame un par de minutos más – exprese con todo el corazón, mientras siento temor por ni vida

Una que otra gota grisácea pasa muy cerca de Michael, y esta al tocar el suelo no se acumula si no que desaparece con un chirrido de carne en un sartén…

A pocos kilómetros de la colmena, una densa neblina reduce la visión y la velocidad de Michael, quien aún puede ver la colmena pero no puedo ir tan rápido ya que la neblina no le permite tal velocidad

— ¡Joder!, no voy a llegar – aclaré revisando alrededor a ver si hay algún lugar donde pueda esperar a que la ácida lluvia termine

Con mucha prisa, Michael ve abajo en la tierra una deformación ( **Una cueva** ) en el suelo, la cual puede protegerlo de la lluvia

— Mmm es lo único que promete – expresé mientras lentamente comienzo a descender para entrar a la cueva

Ya las nubes están encima de Michael mientras una que otra gota empiezan a caer, hasta que una de estas le da en una de las alás a Michael

— ¡Arde, Mierda! – grite cerrando el alá por el dolor, pero aún estaba a una altura comprometedora

El cambiante cae a una altura bastante alta, pero no se lastima mucho, pero si se golpeó bastante en el suelo, aún así este entra en la cueva para protegerse de la lluvia ácida

— ¡Agh!, joder, duele bastante aún para ser una gota – expresé revisando mi alá, la cual se nota una quemadura en las fibras del alá

Pronto gran cantidad de ácido cae del cielo, la cual al tocar el suelo crea un sonido de agua tocando lava, y este levanta un poco de vapor, lo que obliga a Michael a subirse a una piedra, para poder respirar sin dificultad.

— Espero que no duro mucho – dije haciendo una mueca de dolor, por el ala lastimada

( **Le dolió más la gota que la caída :v** )

 **Con Chrysalis en la colmena; Media hora antes de la tormenta de ácido** :

La reina cambiante aún se encuentra pensando todo lo que pasó entre Michael y ella, pues no salió del todo bien.

— ¡Maldición! Michael ¿Por qué leíste el diario? – expresa molesta la Changeling, debido a esa acción del humano

De tanta bulla que la Reina cambiante hace en el cuarto, llamó la atención de algunos guardias que pasan por el pasillo

— ¿Mi reina se encuentra bien? – pregunta el guardia, con una armadura morada, robada del último asalto de Luna a la antigua colmena

— Si estoy bien, ¿Qué está pasando afuera? – pregunta Chrysalis quien ha estado escuchando mucho movimiento afuera

— Aaa sobre eso, se acerca una tormenta, son aquellas de ácido, y estamos preparando la colmena para que no entre la lluvia – explica el guardia, quien ha estado guiando todo

— ¿Michael dónde está? – pregunta la Changeling, preocupada por el cambiante debido a la lluvia

— Pensamos que estaba aquí contigo, siempre está junto a ti – menciona el guardia confundido, pues nunca pensó que el cambiante se fuera

Otro Changeling que pasa cerca logra escuchar, por lo cual se acerca para ver que sucede

— Si buscan a Michael, el salió hace una hora, pero no ha vuelto – dice el Changeling, para luego retirarse de nuevo pues aún deben preparar la colmena

— ¡Qué!, el debe regresar o morirá – aclara Chrysalis más preocupada por Michael, pues ya muchos cambiante han muerto por la lluvia

— La tormenta ya casi está encima de la colmena, no podríamos salir a buscarlo, en cualquier momento el rayo azul dará inicio a la tormenta – explica el guardia, quien no va a arriesgar a más Changeling para buscar a uno solo

— Entonces iré yo sola, ustedes preparen la colmena, y si no regreso ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – menciona Chrysalis intentado salir pero el guardia se interpuso entre ella

— No mi reina, no la dejaré ir, es un suicidio – aclara el guardia quien no va a permitir que Chrysalis salga de la colmena

— Lo siento – dice Chrysalis confundiendo al guardia

La Changeling le aplica un hechizo al guardia y este cae dormido al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para detener a Chrysalis quien sale en busca del humano, arriesgando su vida en la tormenta

— Si te mueres Michael nunca me lo perdonaré – expresa Chrysalis, quien vuela mientras revisa cualquier cosa que pueda decir donde está Michael

 **Con Stone** :

El Pegaso ya va con rumbo a Poniville, pues mañana deberá partir en busca del reino Changeling para ver si logra hablar con un representante, para evitar un conflicto bélico entre ambas razas, y realizar un tratado de paz que pueda solventar este problema entre ambos bandos

— Mmm, hoy me quedo en el castillo de la amistad y mañana a primera hora tengo que ir al bosque Everfree – dice Stone, leyendo las instrucciones que le han escrito en una carta

Stone está arriesgando su vida a conciencia propia ya que este aceptó ir al reino de los cambiantes, aún sabiendo que puede no volver con los ponys

— Espero que no me secuestren ni me retengan – murmura el Pegaso, quien no quiere ser parte de un secuestro

Stone continua leyendo la carta que Creek le ha escrito, está incluye consejos de como convivir con Changeling, sus gustos y disgustos ( **todos son distintos** ) entre muchas otras cosas que Stone no logra entender

— No entiendo, ¿las Cambiantes secuestras a su macho o al revés? – menciona confundido el pegaso pues el papel no le brinda explicaciones como este requiere

Fue así que el pegaso gris continuó leyendo hasta que un par de horas más tarde, llegó a la estación de Poniville, donde este se baja para ir al castillo para descansar

— Otra vez en este lugar, Que emoción – dice sarcásticamente el pegaso, caminando con sus alforjas donde lleva todo el material que necesita si logra llegar a su misión

El pegaso no muy emocionado se dirige al castillo, a paso lento para no llegar tan temprano, pues al pony no le gusta mucho el pueblo, debido a tantas noticias de desastres en el lugar, ya entrando en la noche, por fin Stone llega al castillo, y este con sus cascos toca la gran puerta de madera

 **** Tock- Tock- tock ****

— Haber si me dejan esperando otra vez – murmura el pegaso, quien no se le olvido ese día, pues pasó antier

— ¡Ya voy! – suena un grito grave al fondo

Varios segundos después, la puerta se abre, dejando ver a un bebé dragón quien es el asistente número uno de Twilight

— Aaa, eres tu, pasa adelante ya tenemos tu cuarto listo – expresa algo irritado el dragón, pero es intercambiado por Twilight

— Disculpa la actitud de mi asistente, es que no ha dormido bien y se irrita un poco – vuelve ver al dragón - ¡Verdad Spike! – expresa Twilight, un poco avergonzada

— No te preocupes, por lo menos no me atacaron o me lanzaron algún objeto – menciona Stone quien comprende la actitud del dragón

— Supongo que debes venir agotado, pasa para llevarte a tú habitación – aclara Twilight, quien amablemente lleva a Stone a su cuarto.

Stone entra al castillo y sigue a la Alicornio morada, quien la está llevando a su habitación provisional, mientras tanto, en el mapa Cutie Mark las chicas están hablando

— ¿Creen que ese pegaso busca alguna yegua? – pregunta Rarity, refiriéndose a Stone pues Twilight les contó que el va a venir

— No me extraña que tu busques a un pony millonario, después de todo ya es normal en ti Rarity – responde Applejack con una fuerte acusación

— ¿me estas diciendo vendida? – vuelve a preguntar la unicornio blanco muy ofendida por lo que Applejack dijo

— Rarity siempre que ves a un semental con bastante dinero, tu vas detrás de ellos, nunca te hemos visto seduciendo aún potro que no tenga dinero – expresa Rainbow Dash, apoyando a Applejack

— En lo que a mi me concierne, eso es ser uno vendido – menciona Spike, quien pasa por el Mapa ya que va a ir a dormir al cuarto que comparte con Twilight

— ¡Ugh! Ninguna Yegua de mi calidad se dejaría consumir con un semental que tenga dinero – exclama Rarity bastante molesta

— Chicas, ¿por qué Twilight tarda tanto? – pregunta Fluttershy bastante confundida ya que debió haber llegado con Stone hace rato al Mapa Cutie

Las demás chicas se dan cuenta que efectivamente Twilight no ha regresado, por lo que comienzan a especular cosas

— ¿Creen que Twilight quiera fabricar potrillos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash con cara pervertida

— ¡Rainbow! Ninguna princesa caería tan bajo como para hacer eso con los plebeyos – responde Rarity bastante molesta

— No veo que tiene de malo no formar parte de la realeza de Canterlot o algún otro gremio, por ejemplo este – expresa Stone, quien fue enviado por Twilight para que saludara a las chicas

— Oh…no yo no lo dije por ti, es una obra de teatro, de una princesa…

— Tampoco soy tan idiota para creer eso, pero no te preocupes no soy rencoroso ni menos vengativo, pero ten cuidado en una algo puede salir mal – expresa Stone, quien se retira pues prefiere no hablar con las demás

— ¡uy! Creo que alguien no le agrado la obra – menciona Pinkie pie la cual creyó lo que la unicornio dijo

— Algo me dice que Twilight nos va a regañar – murmura Fluttershy quien casi no ha hablado

— Creó que lo arruinaste Rarity – aclara Rainbow Dash, quien jamás pensó que un pegaso amenazará con tanto respeto

— Saben me confundió bastante, no se si estaba mintiendo o era de verdad – murmura Applejack quien tampoco creyó lo que oyó pero no esta muy segura

— "Rainbow la próxima vez guarda tus comentarios"- murmura Rarity, quien ahora está bastante preocupada

 **Con Stone:**

El pegaso va bastante molesto a su habitación, pero se encuentra de camino con la princesa Twilight que ya iba con dirección a la Sala del mapa

— Stone ¿Pero te dije que fueras a la mesa de juntas? – pregunta Twilight un poco confundida

— Lo lamento princesa, pero no puedo ir si hay algunas yeguas, hablando obscenidades entre otras cosas, no se si tu quieras que oiga todo lo que hablan – se expresa el Pegaso directamente, sorprendiendo a Twilight, la cual en su interior está molesta

— Está bien, le diré a los cocineros que lleven tu cena a tu cuarto, y lamento el problema Stone – se disculpa Twilight por lo sucedido con las chicas

— No se preocupe, ya me ha sucedido muchas veces, incluso debería cobrar por hablar de eso, pero en fin, con su permiso – dice Stone quien continua su rumbo al cuarto que le asignaron un poco molesto pero no tanto

— Bien, ahora que están hablando chicas – se pregunta Twilight con algo de curiosidad pues nunca vio un pony tan molesto, pero en su interior está bastante molesta

La Alicornio va a la sala del Mapa Cutie Mark, y cuando entra todas las chicas no realizan ningún ruido ni movimiento

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? Hace momentos vi a Stone un poco molesto, ¿Qué sucedió chicas? – pregunta Twilight seriamente, mirando fijamente por unos segundos a cada una de las chicas

Nadie quiere revelar el problema, pues saben que Twilight se va a molestar si está se entera, pero una Pony terrestre no resistió la presión

— Perdomanostwilightnoqueriamosmolestaralpegasoperoelaparecioyescuhotodoloquedijimos – expresa Pinkie pie, todo en una fracción de segundos, pero la Alicornio no logró entender lo que dijo Pinkie pie

— ¿Qué? Por favor, ¿díganme que sucedió? – vuelve repetir Twilight, cada vez más molesta

Rainbow no soporto la presión de ocultar tal improperio y al final dijo todo

— -suspira- Antes de que Stone entrara, Fluttershy se preguntó porque tu tardabas tanto y yo dije que seguramente están haciendo cosas… - menciona Rainbow sin especificar que cosas

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas?, lo vi demasiado molesto, debió ser algo bastante fuerte – expresa Twilight, quien aún sabe que falta información

— Yo dije que estaban fabricando bebés, pero Rarity dijo que tu nunca te juntarías con plebeyos – aclara Rainbow Dash, bastante avergonzada, dejando muy sorprendida a Twilight

— Creen que por tardar un poco en mis tareas, significa que me éste acostando con alguien, deben ser más cuidadosas con lo que dicen – dice Twilight un poco más tranquila, pero en el fondo ofendida por como reacciono Stone…

— Sí pero, creo que se ofendió cuando Rarity dijo que ninguna princesa se acostaría con un plebeyo, supongo que tiene la razón – murmura Rainbow Dash

— ¿Al menos pensaron algo antes de decirlo? – pregunta la Alicornio un poco molesta por lo que hicieron las chicas

— "Creo que no…" - murmura Fluttershy bastante avergonzada

— Supongo que tiene una razón por haberse molestado – aclara Applejack, quien tampoco pensó en defender o detener a Rarity y a Rainbow

— Deberían ir a descansar, yo iré a disculparme con Stone, por lo menos el tiempo antes de que se retire al bosque Everfree – menciona Twilight quien se retira de la sala para ir a hablar con Stone

 **Con Michael:**

Todo lo que mal no podía salir, pasó pues ahora Michael está atrapado en una deformación del terreno, mientras se cubre de una de las tormentas más peligrosas del desierto, pues es una lluvia de ácido y si algún pony o cualquier otra criatura, no resistirá más de treinta segundos descubierto.

También otro problema hace que el Changeling tenga que escalar la pared, mientras intenta no tocar el suelo, pues ahora tanta agua ácida se está comenzado a acumular pues el suelo no puede drenar tanta

— Maldición, ¿Cuándo va a pasar la lluvia! – exprese intentando no caer de la pared

La lluvia torrencial de ácido ha desgastado el suelo, creando surcos y cráteres, e incluso grandes cañones y cuevas con el paso de los años

— "No no no, no te caigas" – Murmuré observando como la pared comienza a agrietarse, lo que dificulta sostenerse de ella, además de que uno de mis cascos comienza a deslizarse

La lluvia ya comienza a disminuir pero aún hay demasiada agua ácida en el suelo, por lo que Michael no puede dejar de sujetarse a como puede de las paredes, pues tiene una alá quemada por la lluvia

— Ya siento caliente el casco – mencioné, presionado mi cuerpo contra la roca, para evitar que pueda caerme al suelo, pues aún hay grandes charcos de agua, y una llovizna afuera

Con Chrysalis, )

La reina Chrysalis aún está buscando a Michael, quien no ha regresado después de que la Changeling lo regañara por leer su diario, el cual huyó lejos de la colmena, pero una tormenta los acecha

— ¡Michael! – grita Chrysalis, quien intenta localizar al cambiante pero no encuentra nada relacionado con el

La reina aterriza para revisar alrededor, para ver si logra ver algo, lastimosamente una neblina que se acerca por la tormenta le imposibilita poder ver bien

— Lo lamento Michael – expresa Chrysalis, quien se devuelve a la colmena al no haber encontrado al Changeling, antes de que la tormenta los alcance

Sin poder hacer más, Chrysalis regresa a la colmena, después de haber revisado más de tres kilómetros de desierto desolado.

— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! – menciona la Changeling, quien se siente muy culpable de que Michael huyera

A varios metros de la colmena, Chrysalis logra ver el rayo azul, que da inicio a la lluvia de ácido, y esta entra a tiempo a la colmena

— Mi reina, logramos preparar la colmena para la tormenta, ¿Usted logró encontrar a Michael? – pregunta aquel guardia que Chrysalis noqueó, pero despertó con ayuda de sus compañeros

— No lo logré encontrar, la tormenta me alcanzó y no pude buscar en muchas partes – menciona Chrysalis bastante mal, pues siente que ella provocó todo lo que esta sucediendo

— No se preocupe, si el es inteligente puede ir a la frontera del bosque Everfree, la tormenta nunca entra al bosque – menciona el guardia, mientras la Changeling asciende con la cabeza

— Espero que tengas razón y Michael pueda sobrevivir – aclara Chrysalis, quien va a su habitación, muy preocupada por el Changeling

— Nuestra reina se preocupa demasiado por ese nuevo Changeling – menciona un cambiante, solo que este no tiene armadura morada

— Supongo que es para proteger a todos los demás, es el único que está afuera de la colmena – aclara el guardia de armadura morada

— Creo que de está noche no va a pasar, el agua se empoza y permanece varios días hasta que se evapore, aún si logra sobrevivir, puede morir de sed – explica el cambiante común, quien se encarga de construir nuevos túneles, además de mantener segura la colmena

— Tienes razón, pero ese Changeling es muy raro, y nadie sabe de el – menciona el guardia

La corta reunión acabó y el guardia al no estar Michael, este va a proteger a la reina Chrysalis, mientras ella espera muy preocupada en su cama

— /Maldición Michael, ¿Dónde te metiste?/ – se pregunta Chrysalis la cual no logró encontrar rastro del humano, debido a la lluvia tóxica

 **En la depresión con Michael:**

Michael a logrado mantenerse sujeto a la roca de arenisca de la pared, intentando no caer al agua ácida que se alojó en la cueva, donde antes este estaba esperando, la lluvia solo tardo unos minutos, pero fue bastante violenta, y grandes posos, ríos y lagos de agua corrosiva recorren la piedra de arena

— No podré seguir así, llevo media hora y me arden los músculos – exprese hablando solo, con mucho dolor en los músculos pues para mantenerse sujeto a la piedra hay que ejercer fuerza

La deformación rocosa donde Michael entró, es un pequeño río que antes pasaba por el lugar, y este se pierde en la penumbra de la cueva, lo peor del caso es que el agua se acumuló en grietas y hoyos, por lo que si Michael cae, no será una bonita muerte

— Tal vez pueda salir volando – mencioné, mientras con cuidado intento volar

La herida en el alá provoca que al agitarla, el dolor aumente bastante pero aún así el Changeling se arriesga y vuela fuera de la deformación, pues la lluvia hace unos minutos que se detuvo.

Con la poca altura, el cambiante como la vez anterior cae al suelo, evitando los huecos y grietas en la roca de arena para no caer en el agua corrosiva

— La próxima vez, no vuelvo a salir, mejor me quedó como un maldito ermitaño en la casa, y tampoco vuelvo a tocar cosas raras – exprese bastante molesto, intentando ignorar el dolor del alá quemada aún si es algo tan pequeño, a la vez que descanso por sujetarme de la pared

Michael no notó que ya prácticamente es de noche, pues debido a que los Changeling pueden ver en la oscuridad este no notó la diferencia, el caso es que todo lo ve azul cuando no hay mucha luz, además tampoco notó que su físico ha cambiado, más que todo la cantidad de hoyos en su cuerpo, pues ahora el solo presenta los huecos al nivel de sus cascos y ya no por todo su cuerpo, también sus alas son más diferentes…

( **Para que esté más actualizado a los Changeling actuales, pues estos no presentan hoyos por todo su cuerpo, si no solo en sus cascos, Michael comenzó como un Changeling normal de la boda de Canterlot, luego fue Digievolucionando hasta los de la sexta temporada, ( no los de colores ›:v** ))

— Me puedo escupir en todo lo que se mueva – dije agotado, y molesto por el clima del lugar, por todo los problemas que causó

El Changeling bastante agotado y adolorido cierra los ojos un momento para descansar, pero pronto escucha un aullido a lo lejos, lo cual lo pone alerta

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? – me pregunté observando alrededor, pero no puedo ver nada, poniéndome nervioso

Michael se levanta de la piedra de arena y revisa cualquier movimiento sospechoso a lo lejos, pero aún así nada le revela la causa de aquél aullido

— Odio este lugar – expresé buscando la colmena, la cual aún está relativamente lejos, aproximadamente a cuatro kilómetros de distancia

Nuevamente otro aullido se escucha mucho más cerca de Michael el cual ya sabe que es lo que pasa

— Hijos de puta, ¡lárguense! – le grite a una manada de coyotes, quienes habitan la meseta desértica, aún así no se sabe como sobreviven la lluvia ácida

Michael no tiene otra opción que correr a la colmena, con el fin de evitar a la gran manada de coyotes que ahora lo están persiguiendo, a inicios de la noche

— Que bien, ahora me persiguen unos hambrientos coyotes – dije sarcásticamente, mientras corro con cuidado pues en el suelo hay muchas grietas, hoyos y deformaciones por aquéllas extrañas precipitaciones, que deforman el suelo

En la noche, todos los hambrientos animales de la meseta se despiertan para ir a buscar su comida, y la única disponible es Michael, quien estuvo en el momento incorrecto, en el lugar incorrecto y a la hora incorrecta

— Si logro llegar a la colmena estaré a salvo… eso espero – expresé bastante agotado, pero no puedo dejar de seguir corriendo pues los aullidos de aquellos animales aún están detrás de mi

Los coyotes están persiguiendo al cansado Changeling, quien está huyendo de ellos, el Changeling esta muy agotado, pues después de haberse sujetado con todas sus fuerzas de la pared de aquella cueva le absorbió toda su energía y su alá herida le imposibilita regresar volando a la colmena

 **En el castillo de la amistad** :

Ya a entradas de la noche, el castillo está mucho más tranquilo de lo normal, las chicas regresaron a sus respectivas casas, dejando un gran vacío en aquel gigante lugar, mientras tanto Twilight conversa con el pegaso

— No se preocupe Princesa, yo comprendo la situación – menciona Stone algo molesto ya que no quiere conversar de aquel problema

— Se que no quieres hablar de lo sucedido, pero es importante – aclara Twilight, pero solo genera más problemas con su insistencia

— Ya le dije, mañana por la mañana iré solo al Bosque Everfree, es un hecho que yo soy una molestia con tus amigas, y prefiero ir solo – explica Stone quien decide entrar solo al bosque Everfree, mañana a primera hora

— No puedes ir solo, el consejo nos aclaró que debemos escoltarte hasta el castillo de las hermanas reales – menciona Twilight un poco molesta

— Sabes que soy yo el que llena aquellos papeles, podría incluso escribir que ustedes me llevaron, aunque eso no sea cierto, es valido – dice Stone, haciendo que Twilight se molesté más

— Piensas falsificar una hoja oficial, éstas loco, sabes que si el consejo se da cuenta…

— No harán nada, ellos no pueden si yo fui quien lo escribió, incluso puedo poner que nadie me llevó y no habrá ningún problema – Aclara Stone, lanzando la forja con los papeles que debe llevar, sorprendiendo a Twilight por tanta violencia

— ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunta la Alicornio morada, algo confundida

— El consejo no le importa nada a sus investigadores, somos desechables, si alguien sale herido o muere, solo consiguen otro, acaso no pensaste por qué solo hay sementales – responde Stone, intentando no soltar una lágrima, pues ese es su destino

— ¡el consejo jamás haría algo así! – exclama Twilight, sin creer lo que el pegaso gris le dijo

— Hablamos del consejo de Canterlot, tú seguro piensas en el consejo se magia, son dos cosas muy diferentes – aclara Stone quien conoce bastante en ambos casos

La conversación continuó termino minutos después y Twilight no logró convencer al pegaso para que diera permiso para que sus amigas y ella fueran a escoltar a Stone al castillo de las hermanas reales, que es el límite que pueden llegar las chicas

— Twilight, no te preocupes todo estará bien – menciona Spike, intentado consolar a la Alicornio

— No es eso lo que me preocupa Spike, si no lo que los Changelings le puedan hacer, jamás pensé que el consejo fuera tan cruel – murmura Twilight, bastante impactada por la revelación

— Nadie creería lo que Stone dijo, pero el trabaja ahí, así que debe decir la verdad, pero no entiendo por qué no quiere que lo escolten – menciona el escamado morado

— Rarity lo ofendió, y ahora está muy molesto con las chicas, y no creó que quiera perdonarlas hasta dentro de varios días – responde la Alicornio, muy intranquila por la conversación que tuvo hace rato

— Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir – aclara Spike quien aún es el casco derecho de Twilight

— Tienes razón Spike, vámonos – dice Twilight mientras camina con dirección a su habitación, mientras Spike la sigue al lado

— mañana tal vez los problemas se arreglen - menciona el dragón morado

 **Continuará** :

Hasta aquí este nuevo capítulo, y para las próximas actualizaciones espero traerlas lo más rápido posible, púes este capítulo me atrasé un poco por falta de imaginación, espero que le agraden el capítulo y no olviden dejar un comentario, para saber que opinan del capítulo, sin más les deseo éxito y nos leemos pronto

**Este capitulo forma parte de una sola trilogía, serán publicados separados para no hacer tan extenso el capítulo, en total los tres capítulos forman uno de 17 mil palabras, los otros dos aún no están completos**

 **En el capítulo siguiente: Días oscuros parte 2**

Todo comienza a salirse de control, Stone nunca llegó al reino Changeling y tampoco regresó a Poniville, mientras tanto los Changeling se están quedando sin comida y necesitan volver a asestar un golpe a Canterlot y Chrysalis no quiere escuchar a Michael

¿Michael podrá detener el ataque y ganar la confianza de Chrysalis? ¿Dónde está Stone? ¿Qué sucede si Pinkie pie come un pastel con forma de pony, será canibalismo o Pastelecidio?

Favor avisar cualquier error Ortográfico para su corrección inmediata, así como otros bugs introducidos al publicar el fic


	13. Días Oscuros Parte 2

**Capítulo 13; Días oscuros Parte 2:**

Fue así como la noche pasó, mientras Michael intenta llegar a una lejana colmena, pero ahora se enfrenta a las inclemencias del terreno, y a los animales que salen de cacería en la noche.

Ese desierto de arena rocosa ha sido desgastado por las grandes tormentas que se generan en solo esta zona, debido a que una gran cantidad del agua que recorre el suelo, es agua ácida y cuando está se evapora crea unas tormentas increíbles, no obstante también generan grandes problemas para los sobrevivientes al haber poca agua potable.

Michael se ha detenido en una ladera que cae hasta un río, pero este no es tan normal como los demás

— Maldito lugar, ¿en serio un río ácido? – pregunte asomando la cabeza y efectivamente el río es ácido por su olor

Michael debe cruzar el río para poder estar un paso más cerca de la colmena, pues apenas a recorrido un kilometro de cuatro, pues el terreno hace que este avance mucho más lento, al igual que sus perseguidores quienes tampoco han podido avanzar mucho, aún si son seres no pensantes…

— Interesante ecosistema de este desierto – mencioné no muy feliz de tener que cruzar un río no muy seguro

El rio creo un pequeño cañón, lo bastantes profundo como para no dejarte salir y matarte por el agua, la única forma para poder cruzar el río, es mediante un tronco, que une ambos lados separados por el río

— Espero que el tronco resista…no debí comer tanto ayer… - mencione un poco nervioso por tener que cruzar un peligroso río

Este río drena la mayor parte del agua ácida de la meseta desértica, además también tiene agua potable, separados por la única piedra que la corrosión no puede degradar y no es piedra natural

Michael con mucho cuidado, comienza a caminar lentamente para no caer al río, pero el peso del Changeling hace que el tronco comience a traquear, debido al cambio de la presión

— - muy asustado – esta cosa se va a caer… - mencione moviéndome muy lentamente, para evitar que el tronco se rompa

Michael debe cruzar rápidamente debido a que aún lo siguen casando los enemigos, y mientras más se tarde más rápido lo van a encontrar e incluso lo pueden matar

 **Mientras tanto con Chrysalis en la colmena:**

La Changeligs han estado esperando una respuesta de Michael en su cuarto, sin embargo ningún cambiante de la colmena lo ha visto, y con el fin de la lluvia ácida, ningún Changeling cree que este a sobrevivido

Chrysalis un poco herida al haber participado en la desaparición del humano, ella está un poco herida ( **sentimentalmente** ) aún así no muestra debilidad alguna por la perdida del cambiante

— Mi reina, no puede sentirse miserable toda la noche, usted ya no puede hacer nada más por el Changeling – menciona la consejera real, quien guió a la antigua reina, pero aún se mantiene joven

— Yo lo se, pero el murió por mi culpa, yo lo traje a este mundo y ahora ya no esta conmigo por una estupidez – aclara Chrysalis intentando no mostrar que su corazón se ha ablandado por el cambiante

Sin previo aviso, otro cambiante entra a la habitación, y su rostro se muestra muy preocupado

— ¡Mi reina, tenemos un grave problema! – grita el guardia bastante angustiado

— ¿Qué tan grave es como para irrumpir así a mí habitación? – pregunta bastante molesta Chrysalis

— Los niveles de amor han decaído a números rojos en nuestros almacenes, no habrá suficiente para terminar la semana – explica el guardia, dejando sin aliento a Chrysalis quien había jurado que había mucho más

— ¡Es imposible, había suficiente para dos años! – aclara la reina cambiante, no muy segura si el guardia le dice la verdad

— "Todo está pasando desde que aquel Changeling se fue" – murmura la consejera, solo para que Chrysalis pueda escuchar

— ¿Qué piensa hacer mi reina? – pregunta el guardia cambiante quien debe resolver el problema al igual que Chrysalis

— Debemos conseguir alimento, y se de un lugar donde existe bastante – responde Chrysalis refiriéndose a Ecuestria

— ¿Segura de volver a intentar atacar Canterlot? – pregunta el guardia no muy seguro, por aquel fallido ataque de hace años

— La ultimas vez nuestro error fue dejar a las princesas, pero tengo un plan que va a funcionar – menciona Chrysalis la cual sale de la habitación con el guardia, dejando sola a la consejera

— "esto no va para bien, algo va a salir mal" – piensa la Changeling la cual también se retira del cuarto

Durante más de dos horas, Chrysalis una gran parte de la población de los cambiantes planeó una forma de tomar control de Ecuestria, donde se deberá secuestrar y suplantar a las princesas y a las elementos

— ¿Mi reina crees que Michael apruebe el plan? – pregunta un cambiante quien no sabe que Michael ha desaparecido desde la tarde

— El ya no está con nosotros, y no podemos quedarnos a morir de hambre, por eso dentro de dos días ejecutaremos el plan – aclara Chrysalis mientras todo el grupo de cambiantes asisten con la cabeza

Algunos Changelings no están de acuerdo en atacar por segunda vez a Ecuestria, pero con un plan elaborado así también como complejo, pues debido a las grandes perdidas por el ataque a Canterlot.

 **Ecuestria: a la mañana siguiente, Castillo de la amistad**

Con los primeros rayos de sol, levantados por Luna, Twilight se despierta para poder ir a escoltar a Stone al castillo de las hermanas reales en el bosque Everfree, sin embargo cuando ella entra a la habitación del pegaso gris, este ya no está

— ¡Oh no!, ¡siempre se fue!, ¡SPIKE! – grita la Alicornio morada muy preocupada por la seguridad del pegaso

El dragón al escuchar los gritos de la pony, este llega corriendo, con una cara de bastante preocupación además de un botiquín

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Cuántos heridos y muertos? – pregunta Spike, bastante preocupado por el grito de la pony

— ¡Stone ya no esta!, debemos encontrarlo – responde Twilight muy angustiada pues ella debió haber protegido a Stone

— Pero el se fue muy temprano, mínimo ya debe de estar en el castillo antiguo – menciona Spike, lo que hace que a Twilight le de un tic en el ojo…

— ¿Tu sabias que Stone se fue antes! ¡Y no me avisaste! – acusa Twilight al dragón pero este se defiende

— Bueno es que el literalmente me obligo a no decirte /por una bolsa de gemas cualquiera lo haría/ además el no quiere ver a las chicas, creo que está muy molesto con Rarity – aclara Spike, pero Twilight no se ha tranquilizado, ya que era responsabilidad de ella llevarlo al bosque Everfree

— ¡El ya no es ningún potrillo para comportarse así! – respira profundo – bien, ya no lo alcanzaré si voy al bosque ahora mismo…supongo que ya no tengo más opciones – dice Twilight quien ya está pensando más tranquilamente

— Al menos ya te diste cuenta…si me disculpas debo llevar el Boquín de primeros auxilios a su lugar, la próxima vez no grites tan desesperada – expresa Spike quien se asustó debido a como Twilight lo llamó

Spike se retira dejando a una Twilight pensativa, pues ahora su único encargo se fue mucho más antes de lo normal

 **En Canterlot:**

Luna ahora debe hacer el doble de trabajo pues su hermana ya no la podrá ayudar, por lo que Wildfire la está ayudando en ciertas cosas

— ¡Oye! No lo metas por ahí, sabes que no cabrá – indica Luna observando como el Alicornio rojo intenta meter un objeto extraño en una caja de madera pequeña

— Shhh, yo opino que si entra, solo le falta la punta y todo listo – menciona el Alicornio rojo, empujando con su magia pero no logra incorporar el objeto en el caja

Luna se divierte observando al Alicornio, pero es interrumpido por Shinnig Armor capitán del ejército solar…pues Luna decidió conservarlo en vez de disolverlo

— Princesa, hemos perdido contacto con Stone, los magos no pueden contactarlo con el artefacto – menciona Shinnig Armor algo preocupado por la situación

( **El artefacto es un boqui toqui, solo que este usa magia y está hecho de madera y circuitos mágicos complejos** )

— Han intentado intensificar la magia, recuerden que el está en el bosque Everfree – menciona Luna, sin mucha preocupación

— Se ha intentado de todo, pero desapareció, el artefacto tiene un rastreador pero el consejo mágico no puede encontrarlo, y la única forma para que deje de funcionar es destruirlo – explica el unicornio blanco de armadura dorada

— Shinnig tiene razón, el artefacto solo se puede destruir por alguien de magia superior o un dragón, el caso es que Stone debió ser secuestrado por alguien – menciona el Alicornio rojo, quien intenta guardar el objeto pero este va a ser imposible que entre

( **El objeto es un material hecho de bauxita, de una forma indefinida, encontrada en el almacén del castillo, para llevárselo al reino Dragón )**

— Significa que Stone fue secuestrado por los cambiantes – dice Luna no muy segura, pues Michael no lo permitiría

— O incluso un grupo de mercenarios, no lo sabemos – expresa el hermano de Twilight

— ¿A que hora sucedió? – pregunta Luna un poco preocupada por Stone, pues el pertenece al consejo…

— Hace una media hora, desde que salió el sol – aclara Shining Armor

Luna escucha como Wildfire continua golpeando incesantemente el objeto en la caja, hasta que este explota en un brillo multicolor, pero solo Luna y Shinnig pudieron protegerse, y momentos después que se disipara el brillo, van a ayudar al Alicornio rojo

— ¿Estas bien? – pregunta preocupada Luna, mientras levanta a fire quien se tambalea un poco

— Aaa…creo que no, me siento cansado… - expresa Wildfire, quien parece un poco borracho

— Es una piedra de la sabiduría, una de las pocas existentes, creadas por los dragones más jóvenes y de corazón puro, darán el pode ver el futuro por un lapso corto - explica Shinnig Armor quien conoce algo de esa roca

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta Luna, pues ni ella misma sabía se esas rocas

— Lo dice alrededor de la piedra… - responde Shinnig Armor quien leyó la escritura alrededor de los fragmentos de la roca de bauxita

— Pues solo me dio… sue ñ o….

Wildfire se duerme mientras Luna lo sostiene, la cual con todo el cuidado lo acomoda en el suelo, mientras pasa el efecto de la piedra de los dragones

— Ahora que le voy a decir a Draco… - menciona Luna observando los fragmentos de la piedra que rompió Wildfire

( **Draco se lee así : Dreico)**

— Pues dile que se rompió, así nomas – menciona Shinnig Armor sin ninguna preocupación

— Lo intentaré, solo espero que no se moleste – expresa Luna quien ahora debe hacer un poco más de trabajo

Shinnig Amor sale de la habitación al igual que Luna, mientras que Wildfire queda solo hasta que se despierte, pero nadie notó que este nunca se había dormido, si no que todo fue un montaje

— Ufff… nadie se dio cuenta, ahora debo buscar a Michael y detener el plan de Chrysalis - aclara el Alicornio rojo, desapareciendo con la ayuda de un hechizo

Wildfire le fue revelado el plan que Chrysalis va ejecutar en un día, por la ayuda del objeto de bauxita, y este ahora va a avisarle a Michael quien es el más adecuado para que la reina cambiante lo escuche

 **Con Stone: Lugar desconocido**

Todo en lugar se encuentra en una oscuridad total, donde un único sonido ambienta la habitación y son unas gotas de agua impactando en algún lugar no muy lejano, Stone está inconsciente y está tirado en el suelo hecho de ladrillos de piedra.

** Stone tenía como misión ir al reino changeling y entablar una relación amigable con el líder de los cambiantes, pero ahora ha sido secuestrado**

— -con dolor en la cabeza – ugh - ¿Dónde estoy? - se pregunta en pegaso, quien no puede ver mucho debido a la falta de luz en la habitación

Unos sonidos de cascos que se acercan hacen que Stone se ponga más nervioso, y este se vuelve a costar para intentar descubrir quienes son sus captores y pronto una pesada puerta resuena sus oxidadas bisagras y nuevamente el sonido de los cascos en la piedra continúan hasta que están a la par de Stone

— Algo dice que el consejo no podrá realizar la paz, y con Stone capturado los Changelins no tendrán más opción que atacar Ecuestria, y así el consejo verá que yo tuve razón - expresa una voz muy conocida para el Pegaso gris

El pegaso gris se levanta de golpe, asustando un poco a Celestia, la cual está sorprendida que ya Stone esté despierto

— ¿Que te pasa? No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto solo por vengarte del consejo – expresa Stone bastante molesto con Celestia pues el será el embajador de los ponys

— No lo tomes tan personal Stone, pero el consejo no sabe a lo que se está enfrentado y no dejaré que mis ponys sean destruidos por unos cambiantes – aclara Celestia bastante molesta por su destitución

— ¿A que costó? Estás evitando la paz y solo provocaras más muertes por empezar otra guerra, ¿no te basta con la guerra entre los humanos! - grita Stone bastante enojado por la intervención de Celestia en su viaje

— El destierro de los humanos no tiene que ver con ahora, ellos lo merecían por la miseria que trajeron al mundo, pero no es el caso, los Changelins son peores que los humanos - aclara Celestia quien defiende un poco a los humamos pero no del todo

— ¿Entoces Torax será asesinado?, sabes que Candence no lo va a permitir y menos Twilight y Starlight además de sus amigas y el dragón - expresa el pegaso quien está discutiendo con la Ex princesa de Canterlot

— Claro que no lo van a permitir, pero se de alguien que si lo quiere matar, si Chrysalis encuentra a Torax, el Changeling será historia – responde Celestia, quien se ha mantenido aún en la habitación contestando las preguntas del pegaso

— Recuerda que Chrysalis tiene a aquel otro Changeling, el no lo va a permitir, y no creo que vayan a atacar Canterlot en mucho tiempo – expresa Stone, quien no tiene oportunidad de escapar de una Alicornio

— Eso lo veremos Stone, y mientras tanto… no intentes huir, los lobos de madera causarían mucho desorden en el bosque y Twilight podría venir – dice la Alicornio blanca, quien sale de la habitación

Nuevamente la pesada puerta se cierra con un gran chirrido, pero Celestia menciona un par de cosas antes de irse totalmente

— Por cierto no se como sabes de la guerra entre humanos y ponys pero los causantes fueron los humanos – exclama Celestia cerrando la abertura de la celda, pues Stone ya se dio cuenta que es una cárcel antigua

— /Nunca debí haber venido solo…debí haberte escuchado Twilight Sparkle/ - piensa Stone en cual ya no puede hacer nada, pues este está encerrado en una prisión donde no puede escapar

 **Con Michael:**

Luego de pasar una noche en el exterior del árido desierto, Michael aún se encuentra lejos de la colmena, pero ya no es perseguido por los coyotes que lo asechaban en la noche, este ha podido sobrevivir al encontrar un poco de agua potable, el tan escaso liquido que se puede encontrar sin contaminación en kilómetros cuadrados

— Día uno: he tomado agua de un charco, he comido unas moras de un arbusto y por poco me caigo por un risco… conclusión, si vas volando no confíes en tus ojos – expresa Michael bastante cansado de tanto caminar, pues su ala aún le duele por la quemada

Sin previo aviso, el Changeling ve algo extraño más adelante y este corre para ver que es, y lo que encuentra lo confunde un poco

— ¿huesos humanos aquí? – mencioné sorprendido, pues no se han dañado por la lluvia ácida

Michael encuentra una tarjeta debajo de los huesos, y este se preocupa un poco más por lo que lee en aquella tarjeta

— Búnker Alpha… tarjeta de acceso común, nivel de seguridad A1 – dije leyendo la tarjeta, la cual la guardo en el bolso, y busco un poco más en los restos

El Changeling tarda un momento en romper la roca de arena hasta que logra ver una segunda tarjetas pero esta está muy dañada y gastada y solo puede leer un par de cosas

— "¿05570?" – Murmuré muy confundido por el hallazgo, sin embargo momentos después continuo caminando hacia la colmena

— ¿Para que serán esos números? - me pregunte bastante confundido.

Michael se detiene al ver que en el cielo, se acerca Wildfire volando, y este aterriza al lado del Changeling

— ¡Al fin! Alguien que me ayude – exclame ya cansado de tanto caminar, pues incluso no dormí en toda la noche por estar huyendo de los coyotes

— Michael debes hacer algo, Chrysalis planea atacar Canterlot mañana – aclara el Alicornio rojo, bastante preocupado

— ¡Maldición!, apenas me voy un día y ya todo sale mal, pero dejando un segundo eso, ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? - le pregunté al Alicornio, ya que su cara está brillando por un polvo raro, que es casi como el arcoíris

— Explote una piedra de dragón, pero ese no es el caso, debes detener a Chrysalis, no podemos dejar que ataque Canterlot, o el consejo no pedirá más reuniones con los Changelings – explica Wildfire muy preocupado por la seguridad de Luna, más que todo

— Pues esta un poco difícil, aún me faltan dos kilómetros y medio, y eso que he caminado desde la tarde de ayer – dije no muy seguro de llegar hoy, pues el terreno tan escarpado que reduce en un noventa porciento la velocidad para caminar

— Podría ayudarte, pero no puedo realizar hechizos y llevarte volando sería imposible – menciona el Alicornio rojo, el cual sabe que los hechizos no funcionan en el reino Changeling

— ¿No puedes darme agua? - le pregunte a Wildfire, para ver si el Alicornio tiene ese liquido de vida

— Aaa… no, jamás pensé que te habías quedado perdido en el desierto – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien no puede ayudar a Michael

— Vale… entonces dame tres días para regresar a la colmena, tal vez un día si logro conseguir un poco más de agua, sin eso, ya no podré hacer mucho, pero intentaré detener a Chrysalis antes de que haga algo estúpido – le dije a Wildfire, quien sin más se retira volando para no atrasar al Changeling

— Al menos me hubiera dado algo para sobrevivir – mencione cansado de caminar por varias horas

 **En Poniville:**

Hace una hora que a Twilight le avisaron que Stone se perdió en el bosque Everfree, pues Wildfire por fin le dijo a Luna, lo que pudo ver en la roca Dragón, pero no le revelo la invasión a Canterlot por segunda vez

— Twilight no puedes sentirte culpable todo el día – expresa Spike, intentado que la Alicornio no se sienta tan mal por lo sucedido

— Si no hubiera pasado lo de ayer, Stone no se hubiera perdido en el bosque Everfree – aclara Twilight bastante mal

La puerta de la biblioteca se abre, dejando ver a una unicornio rosada, con melena y cola de color morada y verde azulada, con una Cutie Mark de una estrella morada y blanca con dos arroyos azules centelleantes

— Starlight, pensé que regresarías la otra semana – aclara Twilight, bastante sorprendida por el regreso tan temprano

— Bueno…he estado escuchando todo los problemas con los Changelings así que vine temprano – explica la unicornio bastante tranquila, colocando sus alforjas en el sillón

— Llegas en buen momento, ahora tenemos un grave problema, incluso en Canterlot – menciona Spike, mientras toma un vaso de chocolate

De nuevo la puerta se habré y entra un Alicornio rojo, bastante preocupado, lo que sorprende a Starlight, ya que ella no estuvo en todo los problemas

— Twilight, tenemos un grave problema – expresa Wildfire, quien nota a la unicornio rosada

— ¡Otro Alicornio! – expresa Starlight sorprendida

— ¿acaso no sabías? ¿Twilight no le has dicho nada de mi? – pregunta Wildfire, haciendo sonrojar a la Alicornio morada

— "Creo que nadie pensó en enviarle una carta hasta el imperio de cristal"- murmura Spike, quien tampoco tomó la iniciativa

— Okey, estoy va para largo… así que ponte cómoda – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien va a contar todo lo que está sucediendo

 **Colmena, con Chrysalis:**

La reina cambiante ha estado planeando el ataque a Canterlot, con el fin de volver a conseguir comida para sus hijos, pero en medio de la excavación de la colmena, los Changelins mineros encontraron una pared extraña, por lo que llamaron a Chrysalis

— ¿No pueden solo perforar la piedra? – se pregunta Chrysalis molesta, pues no podrán seguir mejorando la colmena si no pueden conseguir materiales o rocas

— Es más extraña, nuestro saliva no puede derretirla, y en otra parte hay metal y vidrio – menciona el Changeling a cargo de la excavación

— Llévame a ver el metal – menciona Chrysalis bastante interesada por el nuevo descubrimiento

— Aproximadamente es de doscientos metros de ancho y largo, además no se puede escarbar por abajo, es peligroso, podría derrumbarse – dice el cambiante mientras camina por el túnel para llevar a Chrysalis a ver aquel metal

Tardan entre cinco minutos en llegar donde esta el metal, pero rápidamente Chrysalis nota que no es una pared normal

— No creo que sea una pared, esta sección parece ser una puerta, además hay un coso raro pegado en la pared – indica Chrysalis, la cual se refiere a un lector de tarjetas de acceso

La puerta es de 3 metros de alto y 5 de largo, además de que la puerta tiene una rueda, como si fuera una válvula de agua

— Mi reina ¿será este el lugar donde los ponys masacraron a los humanos? – pregunta un soldado cambiante quien mantiene seguro el lugar

— Nunca escuché que ellos vivieran en lugares así, pero según el cuento pony ellos vivían en refugios bastantes protegidos – menciona Chrysalis, analizando la puerta para ver si puede entrar

— ¿quedará alguien con vida aún?, yo había escuchado que Aurora los exilió al olvido, por sus crímenes contra los ponys – explica el soldado Cambiante

— Aurora si los exilió, ella empezó la batalla antes de que Luna y Celestia tomaran el trono, fue una perdida para ambos bandos, al final de todo Ecuestria perdió grandes aliados – menciona Chrysalis, quien no sabe como funciona la puerta

Otro grupo de Changeling logra limpiar una sección de la pared, revelando más información del descubrimiento arqueológico

— ¡Mi reina! Encontramos algo aquí – avisa un cambiante, quienes llevan horas intentando romper la piedra extraña pero no pueden

La Reina Chrysalis va donde el grupo de cambiantes y logra ver una letra "A" encerrado en un circulo, y al lado de este se puede leer "Alpha Búnker"

— ¿Qué quiere decir búnker o Alpha?– pregunta un cambiante confundido quien no comprende

— Creo que en realidad aquí si fue la batalla entre humanos y ponys, la batalla final… - expresa Chrysalis bastante emotiva pues los cambiantes aún no existían cuando eso pasó

— Increíble, pero ¿Cómo se habré la puerta? – pregunta un soldado, quien no está muy seguro

— Bueno a lo que sé, los humanos usaban "tecnología" en vez de magia, así que supongo que la puerta necesita algo para abrirse – explica Chrysalis quien conoce un poco la historia de Ecuestria aún cuando los humanos vivían

— Impresionante, pero ya no existen los humanos y supongo que lo que habré la puerta, ya no existe y menos desde que las lluvias ácidas comenzaron – exclama el guardia cambiante

Pronto un nuevo cambiante llega, pero este tiene un mensaje para Chrysalis

— Mi reina, ¡El Changeling que se fue de la colmena ha regresado! – exclama este cambiante, haciendo que la cambiante se enoje

— Ese traidor de Torax aún se atreve a regresar – expresa Chrysalis muy molesta con aquel Changeling

— No mi reina, el otro, creo que lo llaman Michael – menciona el mensajero

El Changeling no había ni dicho el nombre, pues ya Chrysalis se fue en busca de Michael

— Supongo que es importante ese tal Michael – menciona el mensajero

 **Castillo de la Amistad: Todos reunidos**

Twilight convocó una junta extraordinaria en su castillo, con el fin de evitar que Canterlot vuelva a ser atacado

— Es increíble que hasta a mi me llamen para esto – exclama Discord algo molesto pues los Changeling nunca podrán derrotar al Dios del caos

— "Shhh, Twilight está hablando" – murmura Fluttershy haciendo que el Draconequus haga silencio

— Los llamé aquí a todos, pues tenemos un gran problema en nuestros cascos, los cambiantes planean atacar Canterlot, y no podemos permitir que eso suceda – expresa Twilight quien es la primera en hablar

— ¿Qué plan tienes Twili? – pregunta Shinnig Amor a su hermana, pero no viene con Candence ni con su hija

— Creo que será mejor ir nosotras mismas al Reino Changeling – indica Twilight, ganándose una mirada incrédula

Cada pony se miran bastante confundidos por la decisión de la Alicornio hasta que alguien se animo a hablar

— Porqué mejor no le damos Canterlot ¿entonces? – dice Rainbow Dash mientras se cruza de cascos, pero Applejack le da una mirada de desaprobación

Nadie está apoyando la idea de Twilight, incluso ni su propio hermano, hasta que un pony rojo se animo también a hablar

— De hecho puede funcionar, tenemos un amigo cambiante, uno en la colmena y otro en el imperio, pero será mejor que Torax no vaya – dice Wildfire apoyando la idea de Twilight

— Sabes, la idea es un poco alocada, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a improvisar – menciona Starlight, quien también apoya la idea

— Yo voy, quiero ver como esta Michael, hace semanas que no lo veo – aclara Spike quien también da su apoyo

— No me gusta ir al ojo del huracán, pero creo que es la única oportunidad de hablar con Chrysalis, pero Discord necesito que hagas algo – menciona Luna, no muy feliz de lo que va a hacer

Discord aparece al lado de Luna, vestido con un traje militar

— ¿Qué necesitas Luna? - pregunta el Draconequus

— Puedes traer a Celestia – pide la princesa Luna, no muy segura pero no le queda opción

Discord no opone resistencia en lo que Luna pide, y con un chasquido de sus dedos, la Ex princesa aparece al lado del Draconequus, con unas esposas para pony que tiene con su magia, pero desaparecen cuando Celestia se da cuenta de donde está

— Ug, al menos avisen antes de tele transportarme – menciona Celestia, quien ya no tiene ninguno de sus accesorios dorados, ni su corona y zapatillas al igual que los collares

— "Eso digo yo, pero claroo siempre me interrumpen en medio baño"- murmura Discord algo molesto

— ¿Para que me trajeron? – pregunta Celestia, bastante tranquila aún con todo lo que paso en Canterlot hace tres días

( **Aquí todo va más lento, Michael ya va a cumplir tres semanas de llegar a Ecuestria** )

— Se que estas cosas ya no te incumben hermana, pero quiero pedirte un favor – menciona Luna antes de decirle a su hermana

— ¿Qué sucede hermana? Dime – pregunta Celestia, algo confundida

Los nueve ponys, el dragón y el Draconequus ya saben que es lo que Luna quiere pedirle a Celestia, aún así nadie reclama pues es necesario que la Alicornio blanca sepa y los acompañe

— Necesito que nos acompañes a todos nosotros al reino Changeling, si es que quieres, debemos hablar con Chrysalis antes de que genere más problemas con el consejo – explica Luna, sin que nadie note un pequeño TIC en el ojo de la Alicornio blanca

— Claro que iré, pero no crees que si vamos todos, creerán que vamos a atacar – aclara Celestia no muy segura que doce individuos vayan al reino Changeling

— Bueno, yo puedo quedarme – menciona Shinnig Armor sin crear mucho problema

— Bien decidido, ¡Iremos ahora mismo! – Indica Wildfire quien gritó

Discord de una vez chasquea sus dedos, y todos desaparecen excepto Shinnig Amor quien se quedó por decisión propia

— "Era broma lo de quedarme" – murmura el unicornio blanco algo decepcionado

Shinnig se prepara para irse pero un pedazo de papel le bloquea la visión, y nota que tiene algo escrito, lo cual lo toma con su magia para leerlo

** Shinnig Armor, ve con un pequeño grupo de guardias al Castillo de las hermanas reales, creo que es posible que Stone se encuentre allí, lo vi por la piedra de dragón – Attle Wildfire

— Al menos tengo algo que hacer – expresa el unicornio quien sale rápidamente del castillo

 **Con Michael:**

Después de haber caminado dos kilómetros en un terreno tan traicionero y escarpado, Michael por fin llega a la colmena, donde lo primero que hicieron fue curarle el ala lastimada

— ¡increíble, jamás un cambiante ha sobrevivido afuera en una lluvia de ácido y menos pasar una noche! – menciona la cambiante que está curando a Michael

— Si…fue algo complicado, pero tengo una misión aquí – aclaré intentando no pensar en el dolor

— Bien con eso basta, pero pudiste habértela curado solo con tu saliva… pero agradezco que vinieras, ¡hace meces que nadie viene aquí! – expresa la doctora que resulta ser una cambiante hembra…

— ¿sabes dónde está Chrysalis? – pregunté directo al grano pues es de suma importancia encontrarla

— Hace un par de horas que se fue a las minas, dicen que encontraron el lugar de la batalla final – menciona la cambiante guardando todas las cosas que usó para limpiar el ácido de la lluvia en el ala de Michael

— ¿Cuál batalla final? – pregunté confundido pues cuando estuve con Twilight ella nunca me contó de batallas pasadas

— Ponys contra humanos, dicen que en ese lugar ocurrió una matanza para ambas razas y luego el destierro, pero no se puede entrar, ocupa algún objeto humano y ya no existen – explica la Changeling bastante tranquila

Sin esperarlo, Chrysalis entra al cuarto para ver la salud del cambiante, quien se perdió por un día y algunas horas

— ¿Puedo estar a solas con Michael? - pregunta Chrysalis a la cambiante quien atendió a Michael

— Claro que si mi reina, con su permiso – expresa la doctora, quien sale para dejarlos a solas

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis bastante incomoda pues Michael ya sabe del asunto

— Mmm he pasado peores, al menos estoy con vida – respondí tranquilamente aún sin hablar del tema por el que me fui unos instantes

— Si, estuve preocupada, al menos nada grave pasó y estás bien, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento – menciona Chrysalis sin ver a los a Michael por la vergüenza

— No es tu culpa, supongo que no pensé bien las cosas, y jamás pensé que aquí cayeran esas lluvias – aclaré algo extrañado por como se generan esas lluvias

— Por cierto, se que eres humano, pero por si acaso ¿tú no posees algún objeto para abrir puertas? – pregunta Chrysalis, bastante interesada y como tiene la oportunidad de hablar con un humano lo aprovecha

— Ahora que lo mencionas si

Michael trae su bolso que dejó en la puerta y saca la tarjetas que encontró enterrada en el suelo con huesos de humano

— Es extraño encontrar esa tarjeta – mencioné entregándosela a Chrysalis la cual tiene una gran sonrisa, y la toma con su magia

Chrysalis ve la tarjeta la cual en la esquina izquierda arriba tiene escrito una letra "A" y a la derecha tiene escrito U.S Army, y debajo de este un código de barras

— Michael ¡sabes lo que esto significa! – expresa Chrysalis excitada por el descubrimiento

— Bueno que habían más humanos… - dije confundido pero no muy seguro

— Bueno si, pero por fin Ecuestria sabrá, como fue la batalla entre humanos y ponys – menciona Chrysalis al cambiante

— Quiero hacer un trato contigo Chrysalis… te entrego la tarjeta solo si desistes atacar Canterlot – le propuse a la Changeling quien perdió su sonrisa de inmediato

— No puedo hacerlo, los niveles de

— ¡Mi reina! Ha pasado un milagro, los almacenes están llenos – grita el soldado a cargo de velar el nivel de amor

La cambiante bastante confundida y sorprendida vuelve a mirar a Michael

— No se que hiciste, pero hay trato – aclara Chrysalis sin poder creer que de la nada los almacenes se llenaron

— Yo no he hecho nada, acabo de llegar – dije confundido por lo que Chrysalis dijo

— ¡Se acercan unos ponys! – grita un cambiante vigilante, quien cuida el exterior

— ¿Quiénes son? – pregunta Chrysalis quien al mismo tiempo Michael reacciona

— No los ataquen, pueden ser negociantes – avise intentado calmar las cosas

— Es Luna, Celestia, las elementos, una unicornio rosada, Discord, un dragón y Wildfire - menciona el vigilante

— No los ataquen, son amigos – aclaré pues ya un grupo grande de cambiantes se preparan para interceptarlos

— Michael serás el responsable si aquí todos mueren – expresa Chrysalis bastante nerviosa

Michael bastante decidido mira directamente a Chrysalis

— Puedes ponerle mi firma si quieres, e incluso si algún Changeling muere, podrás ejecutarme – aclaré apostando mi cuello por todos los paisanos

— Espero que no sea así, Nadie los ataquen y prepárense para cualquier cosa – aclara Chrysalis, mientras la entrada principal de la colmena se abre

Cerca de dos minutos después todos entran a la colmena y son rodeados por gran cantidad de cambiantes

— Venimos en son de paz – aclara Luna, manteniendo la calma

— ¿Qué desean ustedes para venir hasta el reino Changeling? – pregunta Chrysalis quien sin querer deja caer la tarjeta al frente de Celestia, la cual de una reacciona

— ¡De dónde has sacado eso! – pregunta bastante preocupada la Alicornio, sujetando la tarjeta con su casco ya que no puede usar magia

— Es mía, la he tenido siempre – mentí pero nadie lo notó incluso ni Applejack

Los once visitantes excepto Twilight, Spike y las chicas saben que función tiene la tarjeta

— ¿Acaso ustedes saben para que funciona? – pregunta Chrysalis solo por curiosidad, pues ella ya sabe para que es

— ¡No! Nunca vimos algo igual – responde Wildfire bastante preocupado

Michael toma la tarjeta de los cascos de Celestia

— Es raro que actúen así solo por esta cosa inservible – mencione tranquilamente pero la expresión de Celestia revela muchas cosas

— No es solo una tarjeta, eso tiene una historia de las más oscuras de toda Ecuestria – aclara Luna, suspirando por aquel fatídico día

— Hermana, no debiste haberlo dicho – grita Celestia

— No entiendo de que hablan – dice Rainbow Dash bastante confundida

— Es su día de suerte, verán algo increíble hoy por su visita, Changelings lleven a las visitas a las minas – indica Chrysalis la cual también irá junto con un confundido Michael

( **Chrysalis actúa amable con lo ponys, pues quiere mostrarle a Michael que son malos, si encuentran evidencias en el Búnker)**

— / esto no es bueno, espero que Michael no le afecte/ - piensa Wildfire bastante preocupado

Un grupo pequeño de cambiantes escoltan a todos al búnker, aún si casi nadie sabe que es

— Ug como hacen para trabaje en estas condiciones tan malas – expresa Rarity con asco

— Hemos aprendido a soportarlo, al menos podemos vivir – responde un cambiante que los acompaña

Luego de caminar durante diez minutos, todos llegan al Búnker, pero tres ponys y un Draconequus está bastante preocupados

— ¿Cuándo encontraron este lugar? – pregunta Twilight con curiosidad y muy sorprendida pues nunca vio algo igual

— Ayer se encontró, estaban excavando hasta que se llegó a una roca que no podíamos perforar – responde un cambiante quien escolta a todo el grupo junto a otros tres más

— ¿creen que halla algo peligroso adentro? – pregunta Fluttershy no muy segura de entrar aún lugar desconocido

— De hecho puede ser posible que halla algo peligroso, pero por si acaso solo dos ponys selectos van a poder usar magia – mencione tranquilamente mientras Chrysalis me observa, un poco desconfiada

— ¿Quiénes podrán usar magia? – pregunta Celestia, bastante sería desde que llegó a la colmena

— Luna podrá usar magia y la unicornio rosada, guardias ya saben que hacer – exprese indicando a los soldados que procedan con la idea

( **Michael está tomando riegos muy altos** )

Dos de los guardias no están muy seguro, pero de igual forma los Changeling le colocan en el cuerno de Luna y Starlight una extraña gema

— ¡oye! ¿Por qué yo no puedo usar magia? – exclama Twilight un poco ofendida por Michael

— Porque ella se ve más mágica, sin ofender Twilight, de todos modos es relativo – le dije tranquilamente, aunque las dudas aún continúan

— ¿Por qué quieren entrar? – pregunta Applejack, aún si ella no conoce la historia

Michael está vez no es quien responde si no la Reina Chrysalis, la cual está haciendo un esfuerzo por no atacar a los ponys

— Hay grandes secretos que los ponys ocultaron de la historia y este lugar nos dirá lo que en realidad pasó, pues según los cuentos ponys una especie de guerra antigua se libró, pero nunca se supo si en realidad ellos fueron – explica Chrysalis brevemente, ya que ella tampoco conoce bien la historia

— Yo me quedaré aquí con Discord – aclara Wildfire, quien no quiere ver adentro al igual que el Draconequus, pues ya saben que es lo que hay adentro

— Muy bien, Michael tu abrirás la puerta, supongo que sabes como funciona – menciona Chrysalis entregándole la tarjeta de acceso

 **Continuará** :

Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy, puede que les fuera aburrido o algo raro, pero por si acaso no olviden dejar sus comentarios, de cualquier duda pueden preguntar y sin más nos leemos en otro capitulo, les deseo éxito y hasta la próxima

 **Próximo capitulo:** ** _Masacre Alpha_**

Debido a la curiosidad de Chrysalis por saber más en la historia de Ecuestria, Luna, Celestia, Las chicas, Michael y la reina Chrysalis se internan en el búnker, donde se cree que sucedió la batalla final entre Ponys y humanos, ¿Encontraran la felicidad o un mundo lleno de dolor?

 **Aclaraciones** :

Puede que usted querido lector, piense que ya se me fue la olla al integrar a la historia un Búnker Humano…bueno puede que tengas razón pero el fin del búnker es variar un poco el material y no solo centrarse en un solo punto entre cada capítulo, por el cual en Ecuestria, el búnker principal que es el Alpha ( Batalla final ) El búnker Bravo ( Batalla Secundaria ) búnker Charlie ( Inicio del conflicto ) eso con el fin de hacer más largo la historia y variar el material, debido a que sería un ciclo sin fin de que Michael busque solo la paz, lo que se vuelve repetitivo, por lo que el también muestra interés en otras cosas y no solo en conseguir la paz, espero que comprendas y les hallas agradado el capítulo y si no les gusto, pues lamento mucho los inconvenientes, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y no olviden comentar o preguntar cualquier duda :)


	14. Masacre Alpha

**Capitulo 14** : **_Masacre Alpha_**

Michael coloca la tarjeta en el lector, y se puede oír un sonido de verificación

« _verificando información… »_

 _«Acceso Concedido »_

Todos se hacen para atrás ya que un sonido de motores los asusta un poco, mientras unas barras de hierro comienzan a moverse de la puerta con un sonido de gas, y pronto la puerta se abre dejando ver un interior totalmente oscuro

— Escalofriante – exprese bromeando pues soy el más cercano a la entrada y cualquier peligro, sería el primero en morir o ser atacado

— Avancen con cuidado ponys – expresa Luna no muy segura de entrar

Twilight nota un contador en la puerta de entrada que dice una hora

— Guardias no se preocupen, iré solo con Michael – aclara Chrysalis, a la par de Michael

— Como desee mi reina – aclara el guardia, un poco nervioso de quedar cuidado a Wildfire y Discord

Fue así como las chicas, Luna, Celestia, Spike, Michael y Chrysalis entran al búnker, mientras Starlight alumbra con su cuerno, al igual que Luna la gran sala

La luz de los cuernos permite ver gran cantidad de huesos de ponys y humanos, así mismo armas de fuego que Michael conoce bien, a la derecha de la puerta principal hay unos casilleros derrumbados y golpeados, mientras a la izquierda un bombillo rojo de emergencia está encendido

— ¿Qué significa la luz giratoria? – pregunta Fluttershy, manteniendo la calma aún si hay huesos en el suelo

— Evacuaron el búnker, significa que pasó algo grave – dije con el corazón acelerado por la adrenalina, pues nunca he visto un búnker

— No hay nada aquí, puedo ver el fondo – menciona Chrysalis un poco decepcionada por no encontrar nada acusable

— Miren, parece una máquina que Twilight tiene en el sótano del castillo – aclara Spike, mientras todos ven una computadora en la pared derecha, totalmente intacta

Michael nota unos cables que van de la computadora al centro de la sala, donde se interna en el suelo que tiene forma de estrella

— Es increíble este lugar – menciona Starlight bastante emocionada al igual que todas las chicas

— / _esto es una pesadilla_ / - murmura Celestia, bastante intranquila de estar en el búnker

Chrysalis nota que Michael va a la computadora, la cual ella va a acompañarlo, solo por seguridad

— ¿Estas bien Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis algo preocupada por el cambiante, pues el es un humano y no sabe que tanto le afectará

— No creo que un búnker oculte solo esto, creo que esto tiene algo más – dije mirando la pantalla de la computadora, al igual que Chrysalis

‹ _Inserte código de acceso_ ›

— ¿sabes cuál es? – pregunta la Cambiante, un poco nerviosa, pero bastante emocionada

— Me suena uno – dije intentado recordar aquel que leí en el desierto

« _Pip – pip – pip – pip – pip »_

 _«15570»_

« _Código denegado»_

El sonido de error fue escuchado por Spike, quien le recuerda a los controles del hospital por las puertas

« _05518 verificando…»_

 _« Código aceptado»_

Un gran ruido asusta a Fluttershy, pues gran cantidad de vapor comienza a salir del suelo, y pronto un ascensor con una luz morada aparece

— Wow Twilight, es del mismo color tuyo – menciona Rainbow Dash algo impresionada por la aparición de una cápsula

— ¿Es seguro ir? – pregunta Applejack bastante nerviosa de tener que entrar aún lugar peligroso

— No veo porque sea peligroso – menciona Luna, quien tampoco quiere entrar pero no le queda opción ya que tiene curiosidad

Todos entran al ascensor, y es bastante incomodo pues tienen que apretarse en un espacio reducido, ya que el ascensor es para humanos y no ponys o Changelings…

— Spike puedes quitarme tu brazo de mi flanco..- expresa Celestia bastante incomoda por ese brazo mal acomodado

— No es mi brazo, yo estoy junto a Twilight – menciona Spike, quien tiene razón

— Lo siento Celestia, pero puedes presionar la tecla para bajar – le dije a Celestia, quien bastante incomoda presiona la tecla e intenta no decirle algo brusco al cambiante

— ¿está cosa que hace? – pregunta Twilight un poco apretujada ya que están como una lata de sardinas

Sin esperarlo, todas ganan un pequeño susto pues el ascensor comienza a moverse hacía abajo y diez segundos, la puerta se abre

Todas un poco alteradas menos Michael, ven un vestíbulo bastante dañado y algo destruido, pero aún hay electricidad, dejando ver todo con mucha claridad

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? – pregunta Rarity viendo tal cantidad de devastación, pues hay paredes negruzcas

— Aquí se siente residuos mágicos, hay bastantes por los alrededores – expresa Starlight, mientras todos comienzan a salir del ascensor

— Aquí no hay nada, solo veo cosas rotas y esas cajas grandes – expresa Rainbow Dash refiriéndose a los dispensadores de comida

— Aquí hay otra puerta pero no veo esa cosa para la tarjeta – indica Chrysalis, quien se adelanto un poco

— Esto da miedo – menciona Fluttershy quien observa los muebles rotos y un objeto raro en el fondo del pasillo, pues hay unos sacos y en el medio de este sobresale una barra metálica hueca

— Tengan cuidado con lo que tocan, algo puede herirlas – aclaré mientras voy a la puerta con Chrysalis para ver su puedo abrirla

Michael nota y presiona un botón al lado de la puerta, y está se abre por los lados, dejando ver una destruida recepción, con algunos cráneos de humanos y ponys tirados por todos lados, los muebles destruidos y llenos de polvo así como marcas de explosiones, y en las paredes impactos de balas así como casquillos en el suelo, y una que otra pistola, escopetas o rifles por el lugar

— Por dios… ¿Qué pasó aquí? – expresé observando como algunos cables desprendidos generan chispas, incluso puede provocar un incendio

— Debió ser increíble el lugar para hacer fiestas – menciona Pinkie Pie bastante tranquila, pues casi no ha hablado

— _/esto es peligroso_ / - piensa Celestia quien no ha dicho nada desde que entró

Michael se acerca a unas computadoras en una de las mesas de recepción, pero estás están destruidas, pero encuentra una tarjeta debajo de una silla, y al lado de este un cuerpo humano

— Encontré otra tarjeta, dice que es del nivel de supervisión – aclare mostrando una tarjeta color verde oscuro

— Oh, creo que es aquella puerta – señala Pinkie pié, una puerta metálica color verde pero hecha de metal

— ¿Cómo sabes que es esa? – pregunté confundido, ya que hay cuatro puertas más pero de otros colores, excepto una que es más grande, que debería ir a otras secciones

— Mi Pinkie sentido me lo dice – responde la terrestre rosada

— ¿Seguro que es esa puerta pony? Recuerda que si algo sucede, todos moriremos – expresa Chrysalis avisando con tiempo, pues el lugar es peligroso

— Pinkie sabe de lo que habla, deberían hacerle caso – menciona Twilight bastante tranquila aún con la recomendación de la terrestre

— Muy bien, con eso me basta – exprese acercándome a la puerta

Michael como la puerta principal coloca la tarjeta y momentos después la puerta se abre pero Michael reacciona rápidamente

— ¡Que Fluttershy no vea! – exclame rápidamente, mientras Starlight le tapa los ojos a la Pegaso con un trapo que hizo con magia

— ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la Pegaso bastante nerviosa y preocupada, pues no pudo ver nada

— Darling es algo que no quisieras ver – responde Rarity, quien tampoco quería ver eso pero es tarde para arrepentirse

— Esto no va para bien – menciona Applejack con el corazón acelerado

Todos los presentes ven en el largo pasillo, las paredes y el suelo, están manchadas por gran cantidad de sangre seca, así mismo una gran concentración de huesos, más que todo de pony y algunos de unicornio, esparcidos por todo el lugar, donde el aire tiene un olor fétido

— Maldición, aquí pasó algo extremo – mencione dando el primer pasos pues soy el primero, cruzando una línea roja en la puerta

Todas escuchan una pequeña detonación, cuando Michael ingresa a la puerta, y de pronto este cae al suelo y grita un poco al recibir un impacto en su pata

— ¡No se acerquen! – con dolor – Es un pasillo trampa – exprese intentando levantarme, y pronto noto que tengo una herida de bala en la pata delantera

 **( suerte que no fue un Heatshot )**

Chrysalis ayuda a Michael a salir con ayuda de su magia, y ella nota la gran perforación en su pata delantera, donde brota un poco de sangre verde… y no puede curarse hasta que el proyectil sea retirado

— ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntan todas al mismo tiempo, lo que le hizo gracia a Michael

— Si si, no fe tan grave – respondí con gran dolor en mi pata, por la cual no la vuelvo a colocar en el suelo

— ¿Qué fue lo que te lastimó? – pregunta Luna confundida pues no vio nada atacar a Michael, excepto aquel estruendo

— Ven la caja verde del fondo del pasillo, es una Torreta automática no podremos entrar hasta destruirla – aclaré mientras todos ven aquel objeto en el fondo

— "Increíble que sea autónoma" – murmura Twilight, quien está sorprendida, al ver que algo tan grande se controle solo y puede generar tanto daño con una sola acción

Michael renqueando logra encontrar en medio del desorden una cinta con dos granadas fragmentarias, pues estás estaban al lado de unos huesos humanos

— ¿Qué vas hacer con esas pelotas? – pregunta Applejack quien no conoce nada de las armas de los humanos, ni lo peligrosas que son, ya que nunca los ha visto

— Pues destruir la torreta, pero necesito que se cubran en la pared, no quiero que salgan heridas – respondí algo intranquilo, pues nunca he usado granadas, y menos unas que pueden tener siglos sin ser usadas, además de atacar una Torreta…

— Estas loco si crees que esa cosa pueda destruir algo tan grande, con costo le hará un rasguño – menciona Rainbow Dash burlándose de las granadas, aún sin conocer su función

— Pues deberías temerles, ahora todos a la pared, no quiero más heridos – dije acercándome un poco a la puerta, sin entrar al rango de la torreta que es la línea roja en el suelo

— Michael ten cuidado – expresa Chrysalis bastante nerviosa, pues nadie pudo percibir la bala que hirió a Michael, por lo que algo puede salir mal

— Cuidado nos matas Changeling – menciona Celestia quien sabe poco del humano al no haberlo conocido

Michael despega una de las granadas y con su magia retira el seguro y la lanza, y esta cae a pocos metros de la torreta, mientras Michael se cubre a la par de Chrysalis.

— ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Fluttershy quien está abrazada con Spike pero no puede ver nada por el trapo en sus ojos

Cinco segundos después explota la granada con un gran estruendo, y todo el salón tiembla un poco por la explosión

— ¡Que fue lo que lanzaste! – expresa Luna algo sorprendida por el nivel de explosión y daño generado

— Una inofensivas bola de felpa – dije bromeando, mientras me fijo si la torreta fue destruida

Con cuidado todos asoman la cabeza por la puerta, mientras observan gran cantidad de chispas que despide la torreta

— Muy bien, llévanos con cuidado – menciona Celestia algo insegura de entrar al pasillo

— No creo que hallan sido unas bolas normales – aclara Rainbow, sospechando del uso de magia

Michael camina al lado de Chrysalis, quien le ayuda a caminar, mientras los demás intentan no pisar los cráneos, así como Spike ayuda a Flurtershy a caminar sin tropezar, hasta que llegan al lado, donde la torreta protegía una puerta metálica

— /Te relevo de tus funciones, ya has cumplido bien tu trabajo/ - pensé apagando la torreta en el panel que este trae

« _Balas: ∞ »_

 _« boquilla bloqueada »_

 _« System Failury »_

 _«Apagando… »_

— ¿Qué haces Michael? – pregunta Spike, mientras todas esperan a que el Changeling termine de hacer cosas a la Torreta, ya que es el único que medio sabe como funciona todo

— La buena noticia que apagué la torreta, la mala que pudimos morir pero se trabó – responde Michael y agrega algo más – mi pata sufrió pero pudo haber sido peor–

— Podemos seguir, es aburrido aquí – menciona Rainbow Dash, ya cansada de tanto escuchar

— Bien pero llévenla despacio, no soy un todopoderoso para saber donde hay trampas o no – aclaré un poco molesto, pues anteriormente pude morir, si no hubiera sido por dios

Michael abre la puerta detrás de la torreta, donde se deja ver una sala mediana, al fondo hay una puerta destruida, dejando ver un largo pasillo bien iluminado, pero con luces tintineantes, con otro cuerpo esquelético en el suelo, en el escritorio hay una silla cerca de un panel de control, bastante grande, enzima del panel hay una cámara de vídeo profesional, conectado al puerto de la computadora, en el suelo hay un cadáver humano y al lado de este uno de un unicornio o lo que queda, además de varias pantallas que dejan ver el búnker completo por las cámaras de vigilancia

— Wow ¡Qué clase se magia poderosa hace que veamos otras partes de este castillo? – expresa Spike quien no conoce mucho, al igual que las chicas

— No es magia, aquí es donde vigilaban la seguridad del búnker – mencioné acercándome al panel, pues desde ahí se controla todo el lugar

Las chicas siguen a Michael, al igual que Chrysalis, y todas ven como un esqueleto humano está acostado en la silla que tiene una perforación, mientras el cuerpo está viendo a las pantallas con su traje militar, roto al nivel de su estómago

( **Recuerden que Fluttershy tiene el trapo en sus ojos )**

— Aaa, eso da miedo – menciona Rarity, mientras todas mantienen sus nervios bastante controlados

— ¿pueden quitarme esto de mis ojos? – pregunta la Pegaso color crema, algo inquieta por no poder ver

— Oh cierto, lo siento Fluttershy – responde Twilight mientras manualmente le quita el trapo de los ojos

Michael con cuidado quita el esqueleto de aquel antiguo humano, con bastante nerviosismo y lo coloca con cuidado en la pared, mientras este remplaza su lugar

— ¿Qué vas a hacer Changeling? – pregunta una desconfiada Celestia, quien conoce algo de los humanos

— El no tiene porque decirte, el puede hacer lo que el quiera – expresa Chrysalis interfiriendo en la pregunta de Celestia

— No se pelen por eso, solo voy a revisar las cámaras, si es que aún funciona /capas de que luego explota todo/ - menciona el cambiante, mientras con cuidado se acerca al tablero

— ¿al menos sabes lo que haces? – pregunta Starlight pues ni ella comprende todo lo que están viendo

— Claro que sí, acaso piensas que estoy improvisando – respondí observando los botones y palancas, entre otras cosas que posee el tablero

— Increíble que conozcas todas las funciones de este lugar Michael, yo nunca había oído hablar de el – dice Twilight, viendo las pantallas de las cámaras

— No se todo, con costo puedo hacer funcionar un tostador, aún así se muchas cosas – aclara Michael, sin explicarse bien…

— Aaa, ¿tú sabes por qué hay tantos cráneos de ponys? – pregunta Applejack quien no quiere seguir bajo tierra, y menos en un lugar donde ocurrió una desgracia

— De hecho Applejack es muy difícil que Michael o Chrysalis lo sepan, lo que sucedió aquí se remonta en las épocas de Aurora, Mi madre al igual que la de Celestia – explica Luna, quien tampoco sabe mucho del lugar pues hasta ahora lo ven

— Wow debió ser tan antigua que no aparece en ningún libro – menciona Spike antes de ser interrumpido

Michael mientras Spike y las chicas hablaban encuentra información del búnker en los archivos del sistema, pues la computadora aún sigue activa y funcional, bueno la mayor parte

— Encontré algo sobre el búnker…bueno los búnker, no solo había uno sino muchos más de los que pensé, escuchen – aclaré mientras con mucho cuidado de doy play aún vídeo, cosa que costó bastante por la cascos

Todas un poco sorprendidas de la calidad del vídeo, pues es casi como si lo estuvieran viviendo, lo ven y escuchan todo

** **Vídeo** **

Se puede ver el extenso desierto aún con su forma de arena y no en piedra hasta que una persona comienza hablar

— Este es el desierto, miles y miles de kilómetros de arena

— Cállate Saunders, no ves que no ayudas en nada -

La cámara se mueve hacía atrás, donde se pueden observar gran cantidad de carros blindados y muchos soldados esperando ordenes

— ¿en serio nos hemos perdido?, solo debíamos llegar a Afganistán y ahora estamos en un puto desierto, que va a dar aún bosque –

— Nadie tiene la culpa, el mapa es confuso, se supone que debemos estar en un oasis, ¡Francisco ven para acá!

Nuevamente Saunders mueve la cámara para grabar la frontera entre el bosque y el desierto

— Oigan ¿es normal ver un caballos en estás zonas?

— ¿De que hablas?

Un soldado llamado Miguel se interpone en la cámara por lo cual tapa la visión, pero Sanders se corre para ver mejor con el dispositivo

— Tienes razón, es de un color blanco azulado, pss, nada importante, solo que no es uno sino dos…

— Si tu lo dices, solo que es extraño ver unos aquí ¿Qué estarán haciendo?

De nuevo la cámara se mueve hacía atrás, quedando con visión a todos los carros blindados, mientras hay un grupo de humanos reunidos

— Oigan, ya nos confirmaron, es aquí, pero la base no nos puede ubicar con el satélite, avísenle a todos que cualquier agresión no será tolerada, mañana empezaremos con la etapa uno del proyecto

— Capitán, como camarógrafo ¿puede decirme que será el proyecto?

— Bien, el proyecto será, construir búnkers estratégicos para defender Afganistán, funcionaran como zonas de abastecimiento, almacenamiento y protección

— Vale gracias, bueno hasta aquí nuestro paseo por el desierto, bitácora para base, Día uno

Pronto el vídeo se termina, pero aún así las chicas se muestran confundidas

— ¿Qué es Afganistán? – pregunta Rainbow Dash quiero no comprendió mucho del vídeo

— Preguntas al final, aquí hay muchas cosas, son más de cien vídeos – mencioné, un poco molesto de tener que contestar preguntas

— Pon en siguiente Michael – dice Chrysalis, quien se a mantenido distante de los demás

— Un segundo –

« **Error al reproducir: Bitácora 2 »**

 **« Error al reproducir: Bitácora 3 »**

 **«Error al reproducir: Bitácora 4 »**

 **«Error al reproducir: Bitácora 5»**

 **«Error al reproducir: Bitácora 6 »**

 **«Error al reproducir: Bitácora 7 »**

 **Vídeo 8**

— Muy bien, luego de varios inconveniente, por fin la construcción del búnker a terminado, debimos esperar más de siete meces por los materiales, pues según el técnico de comunicaciones, nosotros estamos fuera del planeta tierra, ¿pueden creer lo ilógico que eso suena?

— Maldición Saunders, siempre grabando en momentos inoportunos, ve para adentro, no ves que va a ver una tormenta –

— Ya voy Sargento Erick, solo quiero grabar todo lo que sucede aquí –

Pronto la cámara graba un imponente búnker de más de diez metros de altura, y al lado de una de sus paredes tiene escrito la letra "A" con verde oscuro

— Tomo bastante tiempo pero trajeron los materiales, de todos modos solo mil soldados habitaran los tres búnkers, por ahora trescientas treinta y tres personas vivirán en cada búnker

— Sanders ¿Qué diablos es eso? –

La cámara violentamente se mueve y comienza a grabar el limite del bosque, con un ligero zoom

— Hace meces que el caballito se fue, pero desde hace días han aparecido más de lo normal –

— Le informaré a William, no es normal tanto caballo en está zona –

— Ve tú Miguel, quiero grabar un poco más –

La cámara sigue grabando con el zoom al máximo a los caballos de colores anormales, pero la distancia hace un buen camuflaje hasta que pasó algo inusual

— ¡Mierda! Un malparido salió volando –

Pronto la cámara deja de grabar el bosque y Sanders se va corriendo al búnker y el vídeo se corta

— ¿Tan rápido lo construyeron? – pregunta Twilight muy sorprendida

— Claro que no, hay problemas con los datos y algunos vídeos están dañados – responde Michael, buscando algún vídeo sano

— / yo no se nada/ - piensa Celestia, analizando un poco las cosas

— "¿Por qué le dicen caballos a los ponys?"- murmura Fluttershy pero nadie logra escucharla

— Es increíble que todo el problema comenzará porque se perdieron – menciona Chrysalis, sentada ahora a la par de Michael

Las chicas están detrás de la silla de Michael, al igual que las princesas

— Que mal, la mayoría de vídeos está dañados o fueron borrados – mencioné, mientras sigo buscando hasta que encuentro uno bastante largo

— Hu hu hu hu pon ese – indica Pinkie pié

— Muy bien, de todos modos ese está entero – aclaré presionando play

** **VIDEO****

 **Fecha: 09/10/ 2016**

 **Estatus: Grabando**

La cámara está grabando en la sala del supervisor, donde están todos viendo los vídeos

— ¿Qué está pasando? -

— Hace unos minutos recibí este mensaje del búnker Bravo, perdimos toda comunicación hace unas horas, y nadie nos ha dicho nada

« _Los Ponys nos atacan, las defensa han caído, última esperanza búnker Alpha "05570" »_

— ¿Qué pasó con el búnker Charlie? –

— No sabemos nada, no tememos conexión con la base, estamos solos por el momento –

« _Capitán se acercan gran cantidad de ponys al búnker, portan armas »_

— Presta el micrófono Miguel -

« _Atención a todos los soldados, esto no es un simulacro, Los ponys han atacado el búnker bravo, pero no dejaremos que entren al búnker Alpha, todos a sus estaciones de batalla_ »

— Sanders tú grabaras todo, mantente a salvo -

— Si capitán –

La cámara se mueve y sale aquel pasillo donde Michael fue herido, pero este está limpio y aún no está la Torreta

Sanders continua caminando hasta que llega a la Recepción, donde hay bastantes soldados preparados para un combate

— Recuerden bien, los Unicornio no podrán usar sus hechizos sin sus cuernos, los pegasos son débiles sin sus alas, los terrestres ya saben como neutralizarlo, vengaremos a nuestros compatriotas, ¡Ellos no murieron en vano!

Un gran grito de apoyo se logra captar en el vídeo, hasta que el camarógrafo continúa su trayecto hasta el ascensor de salida, y logra subir a la entrada principal, donde gran cantidad de soldados se preparan

— ¿por qué nos atacan los ponys? –

— Nadie lo sabe, es una guerra sin provocación –

— Sanders, préstame la cámara –

— No espera no no!

Pronto la cámara cambia de visión, y a varios kilómetros se ve un humano que se va a reunir con un pony

— Es William, se está reuniendo con Aurora, para ver cual problema –

La cámara sigue grabando a William quien está demasiado lejos, hasta que un brillo blanco hace que el humano caiga al suelo y no se vuelva a ver más

— Maldición, ¡lo mataron! –

— ¡A sus puestos! ¡Mátenlos sin piedad! –

Quien pidió prestada la cámara la suelta al suelo, hasta que alguien la vuelve a alzar

— Mierda Alexander, la próxima devuelve las cosas -

Sanders regresa a la par del ascensor para grabar la entrada de los ponys

Minutos después gran cantidad de ponys entran y los unicornios disparan hechizos que lanzan a los soldados a varios metros y pronto el audio es opacado por el sonido de los disparos de las armas humanas

Varios rayos mágicos explotan en la entrada, matando a varios soldados atrincherados

Poco a poco el suelo comienza a teñirse de rojo y la cantidad de soldados se ha reducido descomunalmente, hasta que ya no entran más ponys

— ¡Se están reagrupando! Debemos defender adentro del búnker, aquí ya no es seguro por los unicornios –

Arriba antes habían ciento cincuenta humanos y después de la primer oleada solo ha sobrevivido la mitad, algunos muy heridos no pueden ser ayudados por el peligro a ser atacados

— Entren rápido, están muy cerca –

Pronto todos entran y apenas las puertas se cierran los ponys ingresan al búnker, en cantidades exageradas y de razas mixtas

— Los malditos nos estaban espiando hace años, todos los hechizos que rodean la búnker nos aísla de pedir ayuda, estamos solos

— Pero no hay salidas aquí abajo, esto está sellado

— Sanders ya lo sabemos, por eso debemos prepararnos cuando los ponys bajen el ascensor –

— Pero ellos tiene hechizos, no podríamos atacarlos

— No pueden defender nuestras armas, nos cubriremos en la planta dos o en pasillos defendibles

El ascensor se abre dejando ver el caos que hay en el vestíbulo, pues un grupo de humanos están atrincherándose para quedar de frente al ascensor y atacar a los ponys que salgan de este

— Sargento la reina Aurora ha entrando al búnker –

— Prepárense, recuerden no se dejen convencer de los ponys

Sanders regresa a la recepción, donde muchos soldados se han atrincherado para defender el búnker

 _« Se solicita a todo el personal desocupado a defender el generador Principal»_

 _« Alerta Máxima, Violación al búnker, nivel de amenaza Extremo »_

— Cierren los módulos, Sanders, coloca una Torreta para defender a Miguel –

— Voy en camino Sargento

Sanders quien lleva la cámara, regresa a aquel pasillo donde Michael fue herido y pronto el humano coloca la cámara al suelo, dejando ver como poco a poco instala la torreta

Poco después la puerta de entrada se cierra y comienzan a escucharse disparos y pequeñas explosiones

 _‹ Dispositivo encendido›_

 _« Disparo automático; cualquier objetivo ( humanos no ) »_

— Torreta lista, pasillo a supervisión –

« _Advertencia los Ponys se encuentran en el vestíbulo »_

Sanders regresa a la recepción, donde claramente se escuchan los disparos del grupo que defienden el vestíbulo

« _Son demasiados ponys, continúan llegando al búnker, hasta ahora se calculan 1278 ponys muertos y 179 humanos »_

 _« Ha fallado la defensa del vestíbulo, prepárense»_

Sanders se coloca en un lugar donde no pueda resultar herido, mientras los nervios aumentan

Pronto la puerta se abre y nuevamente el audio se ve afectado por los disparos

Pronto como la entrada principal del búnker el suelo comienza a teñirse de rojo, mientras poco a poco los hechizos de los unicornios comienzan a crear explosiones

— ¡Dispárenle a los cuernos!

— ¡Necesito balas!

— ¡Ayudenme!

Pronto la cantidad de ponys es muy elevado, por lo que un soldado lanza una granada a la puerta pero es herido por un hechizo y cae muerto, pero gana tiempo por la explosión

— Retirada, son demasiados –

Sanders sale de su escondite y al igual que los pocos soldados vivos, entran a la gran puerta y a la derecha se puede ver un segundo ascensor mucho más grande que el anterior

« _Los ponys están apareciendo en el vestíbulo mediante hechizos »_

 _« Planta dos prepárense para el combate »_

El grupo de treinta soldados baja a la segunda planta junto con Sanders quien es el camarógrafo del vídeo, y ven aquel largo pasillo con gran cantidad de soldados

— Sargento, somos los últimos que quedan, hemos pedido ayuda pero no llegará a tiempo, el búnker Charlie está fuera de alcance –

— ¿Qué quieres los ponys? Aquí no tenemos nada –

« _planta Dos, prepárense los han tomado control de la planta alta, Aurora bajará con el grupo tres aproximadamente_ »

— Sargento, si logramos matar a Aurora podríamos ganar la batalla –

— Ocupamos un milagro Sanders, ve y protégete –

Sanders se protege en una zona estratégica para poder grabar todo, hasta que el ascensor explota en miles de partes

« _Los ponys entraran continuamente, prepárense »_

Como las veces anteriores, primero entra un unicornio el cual es abatido, pero poco a poco entran ponys mixtos

Pronto solo se escuchan los disparos de los soldados, mientras los ponys caen muertos a lo largo del pasillo

— ¡Necesito más municiones!

— ¡Granada! –

Un soldado lanza una granada en la entrada del ascensor y cuando está explota, gran cantidad de sangre y viseras se esparcen en el suelo y alrededores

— No bajen la guardia –

— ¡Traigan más municiones!

Los disparos fueron disminuyendo y cada ves entran menos ponys

— ¡Se acerca Aurora!

Por la puerta del ascensor una Alicornio color blanco azulado entra y cada bala que un soldado dispara, es detenido por su escudo y está comienza a avanzar por el largo pasillo

— ¡DERRIBENLA! –

— No podemos romper su escudo –

— ¡Al suelo!

Un soldado que carga un lanza misiles, dispara contra la Alicornio, logrando destruir su escudo mágico, dejándola desprotegida a los disparos

— ¡Ya no quedan municiones! –

— ¡Ataquen con lo que tengan! –

Los humanos comienzan a atacar a los unicornios ya como ultima medida a golpes, pero poco a poco todos van muriendo por los rayos de los ponys, y a su fuerza superior

« _Búnker Romeo ha caído »_

 _« Búnker Tango ha caído »_

— Maldita loca ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

— Oh Erick, fuiste iluso al creer que queríamos a otra especie potencialmente peligrosa para Ecuestria con vida –

Aurora tiene atrapado a Erick que es el sargento, con un hechizo

— Nadie causó problemas y esto lo sabrá la tierra –

— Imposible que lo sepan, todos tus refugios fueron aislados con magia, nada podrá salir de este lugar

Sanders coloca la cámara al suelo, aún así está grabando a Erick y Aurora

— No te saldrás con la tuya, algún día pagaras por lo que hiciste -

Aurora se encuentra desprotegida ya que sus soldados están luchando contra los focos de resistencia

— Eso lo veremos pero por ahora morirás al igual que todos en este lugar

Sin esperarlo Aurora es apuñalada por Sanders quien continua acuchillándola repetidamente más de ocho veces en el costado

— ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ MALDITA PERRA! –

Erick empuja al camarógrafo al suelo, pues ya la Alicornio parece muerta

— Bien hecho Sanders, pero este es nuestro fin en este planeta –

— No lo es capitán, si logramos llegar a la supervisión, podemos cerrar el búnker –

— ¿Que planeas? –

— Estos malditos nos quieren muertos, que mejor manera que dejarlos morir aquí -

— Toma la cámara y nos vamos –

Ambos se levantan y pronto varios ponys intentan detener a lo dos humanos pero son abatidos por la pistola de Erick

— Tomemos la ruta larga, mejor…–

La cámara continua grabando mientras pasan todos los pasillos hasta que llegan a unas escaleras, la cual les toma quince minutos subirla

— Los ponys tienen todo el piso uno, tendremos que entrar por los suministros –

( Michael adelanta un poco el vídeo )

Los dos humanos dieron toda la vuelta hasta poder llegar a la supervisión, donde aún está Miguel sentado, con su cabeza contra el panel

— Sargento, ya no hay nadie más, somos los últimos y los heridos -

— Aún no lo digas, no quiero que los ponys se vayan aún, dame campo –

Sanders grava la pantalla donde se pueden ver gran cantidad de soldados ponys en todas partes, luchando a todo dar

« _Cerrado hermético del búnker ( Desactivado ) »_

 _« Comenzado protocolos »_

Las luces rojas se encienden hasta que los altavoces dicen la realidad del problema

« _Cierre total del búnker; causa: virus biológico »_

 _« Favor todo el personal abandonar el Búnker »_

 _« Ascensor principal desconectado por tiempo» 5m_

Sin previo aviso, los ponys alarmados intentan salir pero el ascensor fue apagado e intentar entrar por el pasillo de la supervisión, sin embargo la Torreta los mata, también algunos son aplastados por las puertas de los módulos que se cierran por el protocolo

Muy pocos Ponys lograron salir, y solo fueron los de la superficie, más de 500 quedaron enterrados

« _Cantidad de muertos, más de tres mil ponys y novecientos noventa y siete humanos »_

 **Tres Días después:**

— Aún no podemos salir de la supervisión, al parecer Aurora continua viva pero está muy herida, hemos sobrevivido gracias a los suministros, pero solo resistirán un año, los ponys han abandonado sus intentos por entrar a la supervisión y ya quedan pocos con vida –

— Oigan Aurora está viniendo para acá –

— Imposible, yo la apuñale varias veces, debería estar muerta –

— Rayos, ¡va a romper el gas! –

— No creo que sea eso, quiere vengarse -

 **Una semana después del sellado:**

— Increíble, aún quedan con vida muchos ponys, más que todo unicornios –

— Están débiles, pero Aurora yo la veo muy bien –

— Literalmente ha sobrevivido y la tenemos a la par, solo que no nos puede alcanzar –

— No podemos mantenernos aquí para siempre, ya se están descomponiendo los cuerpos y si seguimos aquí, moriremos ahogados –

— No se puede salir, nos matara esa pony loca –

— ¿Qué prefieren? ¿Morir ahogados por el hedor o que una salvaje pony mágica nos quiere matar?

Sanders ni Miguel, saben que responder, pues si logran sobrevivir deberán redactar un informe de lo sucedido, y la base no creerá que unos Unicornios, pegasos y ponys, los atacaron y perdieron cuatro búnkers

— ¿Creen que si la dejamos ir, nos perdonará? –

— Ni siquiera sabemos porque nos atacaron, ningún soldado realizó nada –

— ¿Cuántos suministros nos quedan? –

— Apenas para un año, lo demás sigue en el almacén –

— En un mes este lugar será infeccioso, y el aire irrespirable, debemos salir de aquí –

— Sanders deja de grabar, ya no tiene caso, no podremos salir de aquí –

El camarógrafo coloca la cámara en el panel, de forma en que graba toda la sala, y los tres sobrevivientes ya se pueden ver mejor

— Aún recuerdo la primera vez que grave a uno de esos caballos –

— Fue extraño ese día, yo veía doble… -

— ¿De que hablas?, solo era uno, solo con alas

— A lo que recuerdo eran dos, solo que uno se fue por el bosque y otro desapareció –

— Déjame verificar…

— ¿Acaso piensan que estaban fornicando?, no ves que es algo más grave que ponerse a buscar algo sin importancia

— Sargento, ¿al menos sabes por qué nos atacaron?, nadie de ninguna base supo el porque, está puede ser una teoría

— ¿William tenía radió? –

— Todos portaban una, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¡Maldición Miguel!, tienes razón son dos y si están haciendo cositas

— ¿Acaso nos atacaron porque ustedes los vieron teniendo relaciones? –

— No puedo ver más halla de lo que muestra la cámara, está demasiado lejos y no puedo enfocar –

— Espera, intentaré buscar la radió de William –

Miguel remplaza a Sanders en la computadora mientras este busca información

— Al menos si logramos saber que fue lo que hicimos mal, moriremos en paz –

— Eso lo dices tu, casi mueres por mi culpa, tuve la oportunidad de acabar con Aurora y no lo hice

— No te atormentes Sanders, no somos como ellos, aunque dudo que alguien sepa nuestro paradero, La tierra nos abandonó desde que reportamos el problema del mapa –

— Nos dejaron aquí para morir, ellos sabían que este lugar está maldito…

— O por dios, Erick tenias razón lo que dijiste, escuchen –

« - _¿por qué este acto de agresión Aurora? Aquí nadie ha cometido ningún problema -_

 _\- Ustedes hace mucho tiempo presenciaron un acto que nadie debió ver –_

 _\- ¿Cuál acto? No se de que hablas_

 _\- Ustedes vieron algo que nadie debe saber, ¡POR ESO MORIRAS! – »_

— Entonces nos mataron porque Miguel y yo vimos a dos caballos cogiendo –

— Eso parece… supongo que debió ser tan poderoso la penetración, que nadie debió verlos –

— Maldición Miguel, no estamos para bromas de ese nivel, solo espero que los hijos no cometan los mismos errores

Sin previo aviso la puerta es derribada, y entra una Alicornio blanca azulada, con cara de pocos amigos y algo debilitada

— ¡Al fin los encontré!, excelente defensa de esos lugares -

Erick le apunta con su pistola 9mm a la Alicornio, como último medio de defensa, ya que solo le quedan tres tiros

— No tienes razones para habernos atacado, solo con el único hecho se ver a dos ponys en el acto –

— Claro que si puedo, si ustedes vieron a una princesa en medio acto con otro pony, eso es causa de muerte –

Aurora dispara un hechizo contra Miguel quien está sentado en la silla, y es traspasado por una lanza mágica en su estomago, poco después muere en la silla sin poder ser ayudado

Erick le dispara sus ultimas balas en el pecho se la Alicornio la cual solo cae al suelo, herida

— Está información no saldrá de este lugar nunca –

Ya agonizando, la Alicornio Azulada asesina a Erick de la misma forma que a Miguel, pero se agota demasiado, y no puede atacar a Sanders

« _Aquí base, ¿Ustedes han solicitado un ataque masivo? Lo recibimos de la base Tango, confirmen ataque »_

Sanders toma el boqui toqui y se prepara para hablar

— No lo hagas, ¡por favor!, Ecuestria sufrirá más de lo deseado con ese ataque –

— ¿Qué pides misericordia después de lo que hiciste? –

— Así es, mira todo lo que ha sucedido, mis amados ponys sufrirán por mi culpa y quitarles a sus princesas será un golpe devastador –

Sanders mira las pantallas y ve como muchos ponys bastantes heridos intentan salir, golpeando las puertas con sus cascos ensangrentados

— Lo haré, pero no por ti, solo espero hacer lo correcto –

« _Aquí búnker Alpha…negativo no se ha solicitado ataque, cancelen el ataque, cambio –_

\- _¿Qué diablos sucede ahí? ¿Con quien hablo?_

 _\- Sanders, hubo un ataque Afgano, nadie sobrevivió, no envíen ayuda es causa perdida –_

 _\- Recibido, buena suerte – cambio –_

 _« El búnker Alpha a Caído »_

Sin previo aviso, Sanders es apuñalado por la espalda, con la misma técnica que Aurora usó antes

— ¡Arg!, ¡Que hiciste! –

— Nadie…puede saberlo, gracias por proteger a mis ponys –

Sanders tambaleándose camina por la destruida puerta, pero poco después se escucha como este cae al suelo

— ¡Mi reina! –

— Star Swirld ¿Qué…haces aquí?

— No puedo dejarte morir aquí, ¿Qué quisieras que le dijera a Celestia o Luna?

« _Aquí base, se ha enviado un grupo de control, resistan el ataque, llegaran en dos horas»_

— Debes salir Star, ya he llegado a mi limite, solo protege a mis hijas –

— Pero puedo salvarte, no solo puedes quedarte a morir aquí –

— No puedes, estoy demasiado débil, podrías morir si intentas curarme –

— Está bien, cuidare de Luna y Celestia, ¿pero al menos tienes unas palabras para ellas?

— Solo no dejes que cometan los mismos errores que yo –

— Lo intentaré, buena suerte Aurora –

Star Swirld desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo y momentos después entra un soldado humano, con una gran herida en su estómago, este se tambalea pues está demasiado débil

— ¿Aún quedan humanos? –

— Cállate, no quiero tener que volver a matar más ponys, ¿Crees que es divertido estar matando a alguien? –

« _Generador; Estado Activo: Poder 170% »_

— ¿Qué haces humano? -

— Silencio, solo intento que no estallemos –

« _Causa; Flujo de energía Desconocida: Interferencia »_

— ¿Explotar? Si ya no hay peligro –

— Eso crees tu –

« _Control; Desactivación: Cada hora- Activación automática, Regeneración de objetos desactivados »_

Momentos después la habitación se oscurece y diez segundos después regresa la luz

« _Control: Zonas afectas controladas ( Sin luz ), Torretas dañadas ( desactivadas ) Torretas activas ( cargadas ) »_

— Creo que solo quedamos tu y yo –

— No… todavía quedan sobrevivientes, más que todo ponys, pero ya están sentenciados, tu ni algún otro unicornio, no podrá usar magia, así que no podrán huir, a menos que lleguen aquí –

Como entró, el soldado con sus horas contadas sale tambaleándose por la puerta destruida

— Lastima que la ayuda nunca vendrá –

Así continuaron los días posteriores hasta que Aurora ya no se movió más, mientras la cámara continua grabando pues al estar conectada a la computadora, siempre mantiene la carga, aún cuando el generador se reinicia, por lo que nunca se descarga.

El vídeo muestra como poco a poco los cuerpos se descomponen y aproximadamente tres meces después ya solo hay huesos, y poco a poco todo comienza a llenarse de polvo

Hasta que más de varios años después ( **Michael lo adelantó** ) se puede ver como Michael y los demás entran a la sala

 **Fin del video:**

Luna y Celestia están bastante consternadas, mientras las chicas están muy sorprendidas, excepto una pegaso color crema, quien no soportó ver el vídeo, Michael está igual que siempre solo un poco sorprendido, y Chrysalis está bastante feliz de encontrar evidencia para Michael

— Esto es mejor de lo que creí – menciona Chrysalis, sin ningún cuidado

— Jamás creí que esto pasó, Star Swirld nunca nos dijo nada – aclara Luna bastante sorprendida

— Debió ocultar cualquier rastro de lo que sucedió aquí, pues nadie sabe lo que pasó, excepto ahora – dije bastante tranquilo, lo que molesta a Chrysalis

Chrysalis toma con su magia a Michel, y ambos se aíslan con un hechizo, lo que hace que nadie pueda oírlo, pero hace más tensa la situación

— ¿Qué crees que haces Michael? Los ponys mataron a tu especie y aún así intentas hacer la paz – exclama Chrysalis muy enojada con el Cambiante

— Chrysalis tu piensas porque ellos ataron unas bases militares va a cambiar mi opinión, puede que tengas razón pero eso no va a cambiar nada ¿quieres ser mejor que los ponys o comportarte como ellos? – pregunta Michael dejando a Chrysalis con una expresión neutral

Michael explota la burbuja, integrándose de nuevo al grupo

— Fluttershy ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte un poco preocupado pues es la más afectada al ver tal cantidad de muertos

— Quiero salir de aquí – murmura la pegaso quien desearía estar con Discord en estos momentos

— Nunca creí posible una guerra por algo tan estúpido – expresa Starlight, totalmente abierta sin cuidar sus palabras

— De hecho, he estudiado peores, este es el caso más tonto, lo bueno que no pasó a más – aclaré tranquilamente, sentándome en la silla donde murió Miguel…que miedo

— ¿Los humanos han tenido más guerras? – pregunta Chrysalis bastante interesada, al igual que una Alicornio morada

— Así es, pero no daré detalles, lo mejor sería salir de aquí, este lugar me da escalofríos – exprese bastante nervioso, pero no molesto con lo sucedido aunque todo fuera culpa de los ponys no hay razón alguna para tenerles resentimiento

— No entiendo como puedes no enojarte después de lo que viste, ¿acaso odias a tu raza? – pregunta Celestia quien por fin se decidió hablar

Con las continuas preguntas acerca de eso, Chrysalis nota en el aire un poco de molestia, que despide Michael

— ¿Acaso quieres que me vuelva loco y comience a matar ponys?, tú viste todo lo que pasó, fue un problema algo estúpido pero no es lo único que Aurora expresó – mencione un poco intranquilo por las preguntas

— ¿Qué quieres decir Changeling? – pregunta Luna algo confundida

— Aurora no solo atacó los búnker… por que los vieron… su forma de decirlo demostró que les tenía miedo, ese temor a lo desconocido, a fuerzas que nadie comprende, yo la entiendo así me sentí yo cuando aparecí aquí, y debió ser peor para los soldados quienes ni fueron ayudados – exprese de tal forma que incluso Chrysalis se sorprendió

— Creo que tienes razón Michael, a ninguno se les dio la oportunidad, pero creo que todo se puede resolver – aclara Luna, pensado volver a incorporar a los humanos a Ecuestria

— Ni pienses que los vas volver a traer, eso sería peor que la propia cura, las cosas en la tierra, no están del todo bien, y traer a humanos a otro lugar es peor – expliqué, dejando en silencio a Luna

— Pero tu actúas bien darling – aclara Rarity, con muchas dudas en su cabeza

— Porque todos tienen una forma de actuar, como yo llegué aquí, de igual forma pudo haber entrado un asesino o un ladrón, incluso un violador, hay muchas formas en que algo pueda salir mal, y traer más humanos no es una opción – expliqué nuevamente, pero pronto noto un gran problema en la computadora

« _0: 51 – Reinicio automático; Control: Mantener sellado el lugar »_

— ¿Qué sucede Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis, viendo a un Michael bastante nervioso

— Ese reloj yo lo vi en la puerta – menciona Twilight, muy tarde ya para decirlo

— Oh no, nos vamos a quedar encerrados – grita Spike quien comprendió mejor las cosas

Pronto todo el lugar donde están todos se oscurece, imposibilitado la visión, Luna, Starlight Chrysalis no puede encender una luz, y todos escuchan como las puertas comienzan a cerrarse

 **Afuera** :

Todos los Cambiantes intenta que la puerta principal no logre cerrarse, pero los hidráulicos son más potentes que los Changeling, y pronto la puerta oculta la masacre, al igual que todos adentro

— FLUTTERSHY – grita Discord, cayendo de rodillas en la arenisca quien no puede hacer magia al estar en el reino cambiante

 **Continuará** :

Muy bien, hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo de está historia, si les gusto pueden dejar un comentario, les pediría like pero no es You tube, si encuentran errores favor avisarlos para corregirlos, espero que nada halla sido confuso, sin más los leo en otro capitulo :)

 **Próximo Capítulo: encerrados en el búnker**

El tiempo se ha agotado, y ahora Las chicas, Spike, Luna, Celestia, Chrysalis y Michael están atrapados en uno de los lugares que nadie quiere estar en toda Ecuestria. Un búnker donde ocurrió una de las peores carnicerías en toda la historia pony conocida

 **Aclaraciones** :

• La electricidad sigue funcionado por el generador, pero este ya está demasiado dañada al igual que muchas otras cosas del búnker.

• La imposibilidad de reproducir alguno de los vídeos se debe a la constante interrupción en la electricidad, lo que ha dañado la memoria de la computadora

• Aurora atacó los Búnker no solo porque la vieron reproduciéndose, si no también por miedo a lo desconocido, pues nunca han visto humanos

• Los humanos fueron exiliados años atrás en el pasado de Ecuestria, sin embargo cuando aparecieron los soldados, Star Swirld estaba probando los hechizos de aquel libro, por eso regresaron como Michael

• La ayuda enviada de la base, nunca llegó debido a que no los encontraron, pues están en mundos diferentes

• Algunos sobrevivientes lograron salir del búnker, poco después perecieron en el desierto o fueron devorados por los animales de bosque Everfree

• Poniville no existía en ese tiempo, ni el castillo antiguo, pero si existía el bosque Everfree

• El búnker está enterrado pues eso pasó cuando Luna y Celestia estaban concibiéndose

• El búnker no ha sido usado hace más de 3000 años, por lo que literalmente es una bomba a punto de estallar, el sistema eléctrico se a degenerado increíblemente, al igual que las tuberías, y no se diga más de los almacenes de armas…

• William es el cuerpo que Michael encontró enterrado en la piedra

• La Torreta fue totalmente trabada con los intentos de entrar de los ponys, la última bala, Michael la tiene en su pata…

• El búnker se reinicia cada hora para mantener seguro el lugar, pero con el paso de los años, su activación fue alargándose, antes duraba diez segundos, ahora puede tardar horas

• Celestia sabe poco, pues fue lo único que Star Swirld le mencionó

• El último soldado en entrar en la sala de supervisor logró regresar a la tierra, no será la última vez que lo veamos : /

• El padre de Luna y Celestia sigue siendo un misterio

• Los demás búnkers están repartidos por Ecuestria

• Chrysalis no ataca a nadie porque Michael se lo pidió

• Los diálogos de los vídeos no muestran quien lo dice, pues es una grabación…

• Pinkie pié logró comerse mi pastel »:v


	15. Atrapados

**Capitulo 15; Atrapados en el Búnker**

— Discord cálmate, Fluttershy está con Chrysalis, además de Michael – aclara Wildfire, quien también está afuera

Los Changelings desde que la puerta se cerró, están intentando abrirla, pues intentan derretir la puerta con un ácido que tienen en su saliva, algunos también vuelven a intentar volver a colocar la tarjeta de acceso pero nada funciona

— No se abre, es como si está muerta – exclama un Cambiante un poco alarmado pues Chrysalis está en el interior

— Sigan intentado, nuestra reina está adentro, no la podemos dejar abandonada – menciona otro cambiante, quien intenta que el lector lea la tarjeta

— No la van a pode abrir nunca, este lugar está hecho para que no se puede abrir – expresa Wildfire preocupado por Luna

 **Adentro del búnker; Cuarto de supervisión:**

Una oscuridad total en todo el búnker, debido a que el generador se ha reiniciado pero aún no se ha activado, y lo único que está activo es la cámara de vídeo que está conectada a la computadora

Luna y Starlight crean una luz con magia desde su cuerno, generando así una luz lo bastante fuerte para ver toda la habitación.

— ¡Esperen, apaguen sus cuernos! – grite bastante asustado, pues una de las causas de los fallos de luz es por el uso de magia

— ¿pero no podríamos ver! – expresa Fluttershy no muy segura

Sin previo aviso, Michael se lanza contra Starlight y este con su casco le apaga el cuerno a la unicornio

— ¡Oye!, eso dolió – se queja la unicornio pues Michael le salto en cima, mientras ambos se levantan

— Cálmate Michael, la magia no puede dañar nada – expresa Twilight, ayudando a Starlight a levantarse

— Aaa Luna, apaga tu cuerno – menciona Celestia, observando como los bombillos del techo están reaccionando al cuerno

— Apaga tu cuerno pony, ¡nos condenaras a todos! – grita Chrysalis muy molesta pues nadie toma en serio a Michael

— Luna apaga su cuerno, por la insistencias de Celestia y Chrysalis, sin embargo nadie puede ver nada en estos momentos, excepto Michael y Chrysalis además de Spike

— Rayos, yo dejé mi linterna en el castillo – menciona Spike, pero el puede ver un poco mejor que los ponys

Michael con cuidado busca algo con que hacer luz para los ponys, hasta que encuentra una linterna, pero las baterías están oxidadas

— Necesito baterías, ¿alguien no tiene? – pregunté revisando la linterna, para ver si esta esta completa

— No tenemos baterías, no sabíamos que entraríamos a un lugar oscuro – expresa Rarity quien se mantiene sin moverse al no poder ver nada

— Pueden hacer luz, este lugar me pone muy nerviosa – menciona Applejack, no muy feliz de quedar atrapado en un lugar, donde ocurrió una matanza

— No seas cobarde Applejack, este lugar no da miedo – dice Rainbow Dash quien tampoco se ha movido

Pronto las chicas, Luna, Celestia y Chrysalis se asustan debido a un gran estruendo proveniente del pasillo de la puerta destruida

« _Reinicio Fallido; 0:15_ »

— ¡Que fue eso Michael! – pregunta Chrysalis muy asustada, lo que es objeto de temor para todos si la reina Cambiante se asusta

— No tengo la menor idea, pero no suena como algo bueno – exprese un poco nervioso, intentado encontrar una batería

— Twilight debemos salir de aquí, es muy peligroso y no sabemos si hay alguien con vida – menciona Starlight bastante asustada

— Lo siento chicas, no puedo hacer nada, no conozco este lugar – expresa Twilight un poco mal, por no pode ayudar en nada

Como anteriormente, todas escuchan un sonido de metal siendo comprimido, casi como un quebrador, lo que las pone más nerviosas

« _Reinicio fallido; 0:15_ »

— Michael, tu conoces el lugar, sácanos de aquí – indica Celestia, quien tampoco quiere estar en el búnker, y menos si no pueden ver ni usar magia

— Aaa, yo no conozco el búnker, nunca he entrado en uno, esta es mi primera vez que visito uno – explica el cambiante, cada vez más nervioso por no poder conseguir baterías en las bolsas de suministros

— ¡Nos trajiste aún lugar que no conoces! – expresa Celestia muy enojada al estar en un lugar sin que nadie lo conozca

— ¡Oye! Puede que pudiera entrar o manejar algunas cosas, pero no significa que me se el lugar – me defendí, pues no tengo culpa alguna ya que no formaba parte del búnker

— Cálmense los dos, pelear no nos ayudará en nada, ahora debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros, o nadie saldrá de aquí, Michael puedes comenzar explicándonos que está pasando – expresa Luna, con una voz de autoridad, mientras calma los ánimos que se están calentando

— Chrysalis puede que no te vaya a gustar nada…pero creo que es mejor que todos lo sepan – dije un poco nervioso, además molesto de haber entrado aún lugar tan antiguo sin algún plan de emergencia

— ¿Mmm? Di lo que tienes que decir – menciona Chrysalis quien en su interior quiere exterminar a todos los ponys de la habitación, pues son sus más mortales enemigos

— Déjate de misterios y escupe lo que sabes – expresa Spike, cansado de tanto esperar y un poco temeroso por tanta oscuridad

— La magia que los unicornios, y la de esa tal Aurora, funcionan como pulsos, que dañan los aparatos electrónicos humanos, aquel soldado activo una medida de contingencia de estar reiniciando el generador, pero su energía se agotó y ahora está usando la magia que absorbieron los aparatos – explica Michael de una forma muy técnica, provocando que nadie entendiera, con excepciones de Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Spike, Starlight y Chrysalis

— ¿No puedes explicar una forma más simple? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste – pregunta Rainbow Dash, con un nudo en su cerebro

— Creo que quiere decir, que lo que hace la luz está usando magia, por eso no funciona – menciona Fluttershy, quien está a la par de Spike

— Es entendible, la cantidad de magia que se usó en este lugar es como para recargar un generador mágico – aclara Celestia, comprendiendo un poco la situación

— pero si la magia también funciona como fuente de electricidad, ¿Por qué el generador no lo usa? – pregunta Twilight, pues sus aparatos siempre han usado magia

— Es diferente, tus aparatos están adaptados a usar magia por pulsos, los aparatos humanos deben usar electricidad constantemente – expliqué de la forma más simple posible

— ¿Entonces que vamos hacer? Acaso vamos a esperar hasta que alguien nos rescate – pregunta Rarity, no muy feliz de esperar en la oscuridad

Nuevamente un gran estruendo de metal contrayéndose asusta a los ponys, hasta que pronto ese sonido comienza a cambiar al de un tren a vapor que acelera rápidamente

« _Reiniciando… »_

 _« Reinicio exitoso: 59: 59_ »

Momentos después la luz comienza a regresar a cada sala del búnker, así como en la sala de supervisión, las pantallas se encienden al igual que la computadora

— Uf… por fin regreso la luz – expresa Starlight quien ya esta más tranquila

— Tenemos una hora para buscar alguna salida, antes de que se vuelva a ir la luz – aclaré, esperando que la computadora termine de iniciarse

— ¡pero todos vimos el vídeo!, no hay salida alguna – menciona Celestia algo molesta

— Pero ya hay electricidad, podemos salir por el ascensor – menciona Pinkie pie, algo aburrida pues no hay nada divertido

— Es cierto, deberíamos aprovechar e irnos se aquí – aclara Twilight, acercándose a Michael, quien está usando la computadora

— Hay un problema, no hay suficiente electricidad para que el ascensor funcione, miren – indiqué señalando una extensa lista de problemas, algo extensa

 _« Fallo en Generador 2; Causa: Flujo de energía desconocida »_

 _« Se desactivo los siguientes dispositivos; Acceso principal, Ascensor, Generador 3, Torreta 5, Luz del pasillo 32, Bomba hidráulica sector Beta »_

 _« Poca energía; Causa: Daños a generadores »_

 _« Disponible; 30%: funciones avanzadas desactivadas_ »

— Wow, tantos problemas en un solo lugar – menciona Applejack, quien desearía tener sus herramientas para reparar todo el problema

— Oh, ¿por qué no vamos a esta parte, se ve divertida! – aclara Pinkie pie, señalando una cámara que está grabando una tubería, de la cual brota mucha agua por sus cierres

— No hay tiempo, todos busquen algo importante en esos libros de la estantería – dije señalando una estantería pequeña, detrás de todos, cosa que Twilight nunca los vio

Todos con excepción de Chrysalis, le hacen caso al cambiante en buscar algo importante en la estantería, donde Twilight es la más feliz de tener que leer los libros, Rainbow Dash solo lo hace con el fin de quitarse el aburrimiento.

— Si encuentran una hoja como si fuera un laberinto, me la dan – dije esperando a ver si se logra encontrar los planos del búnker

— Son demasiados papales, tardaremos horas en encontrar algo – expresa Applejack, quien le cuesta entender la letra humana

— ¿Cómo hacen los humanos para que su letra sea tan perfecta? – se pregunta Twilight, quien se ha sumergido en uno de los libros, pues su titulo dice Códigos Alpha

— ¡Encontré algo! – exclama Spike, quien sale de un puñado de hojas, sosteniendo un papel bastante grande en sus manos, de color gris

Spike por error respira aquella vieja hoja, totalmente llena de polvo, y este estornuda, quemando la hoja con su fuego mágico

— ¡Spike!, Quemaste lo único que podía sacarnos – acusa Rarity, algo molesta con el dragón

— Perdón, tenía mucho polvo y me dio alergia – se disculpa el escamado, tirando al suelo los pequeños pedazos de los planos

— No hay opción, tocará ir a ciegas, espero que podamos salir – mencioné no muy seguro hasta que Twilight se levanta con el libro en los cascos

— Hallé una forma de salir, donde está el generador principal, hay un pasillo de una tubería que lleva a la superficie – aclara la Alicornio morada, quien está leyendo aquel extraño libro

— Twilight sabes lo que estás diciendo, ese generador es el causante de todo el problema, ¿crees que es seguro ir? – pregunta Starlight, no muy segura de ir, pues el generador no esta del todo bien

— Es un riesgo que debemos tomar, no nos vamos a quedar hasta que el ascensor vuelva a funcionar – expresa Twilight, con un buen plan de escape

— ¿Quién sabe nadar? – pregunté anticipado, mientras vigilo las cámaras que hay disponibles

— ¿Por qué la pregunta Michael? – dice Chrysalis confundida, quien es la que menos se a integrado al plan

— Twilight tu plan requiere un esfuerzo muy grande, esa tubería no es una cualquiera, esa es una válvula de oxígeno líquido, y ese pasillo está inundado y el agua no va estar agradable – mencioné, señalando la cámara 21, la cual está grabando un largo pasillo inundado hasta la mitad

— Es un esfuerzo bastante grande, y no sabemos que puede estar al otro lado ¿Segura que es la única forma? – pregunta Luna, quien no quiere que alguien salga herido o incluso suceda una desgracia

— Podríamos esperar aquí hasta que pueda encontrar otra salida – dice Twilight, un poco preocupada pues sabe de lo riesgoso del plan

— "Tan frío es el oxigeno líquido"- Murmura Applejack, escuchando las ideas de todos

— Debemos aprovechar que hay luz, en ese momento la tubería está inactiva, yo que ustedes ya iría caminando – expresé tomando un botiquín de primeros auxilios

Todas en silencio ven como Michael con cuidado, este saca unas gasas, una botella de alcohol y un poco de cinta para sostener la gasa

— ¿No pretendes usar ese alcohol? – pregunta Fluttershy preocupada pues ese líquido, ya es peligroso

— Claro que no, pero no puedo entrar al agua con esta herida – mencioné tomando la gasa y dándosela a Chrysalis

— ¡Apúrate Michael! No tenemos todo el día – expresa Rainbow Dash, pues las demás no se van a ir sin el cambiante

— Ustedes pueden adelantarse, ese libro debería darles una idea, Twilight guíalos, Chrysalis y yo los seguiremos atrás – mencioné, esperando a que todas se vayan, para que Chrysalis me pueda curar la pata

— Muy bien, buena suerte y nos vemos dentro de poco – expresa Twilight, caminando rápidamente por la puerta destruida

Luna, Celestia, Spike y las chicas siguen a Twilight, con la idea de salir del búnker, dejando a Chrysalis y a Michael en el área de supervisión

— ¿Por qué me pides que te cure la pata? Si puedes hacerlo tú – pregunta Chrysalis un poco confundida

— Aaa, quería hablar contigo, te noto bastante aislada de todos – menciona Michael, quien está preocupado por la cambiante

— No me siento cómoda hablando con ponys y menos si esos son mis enemigos, tú nunca lo entenderías – expresa Chrysalis, quien manualmente toma la gasa

— He estado aquí casi cuatro semanas Chrysalis y he visto que hay mejores maneras de conseguir amor que tomarlo de Ecuestria, apenas tengo veintidós años Chrysalis y ahora debo encontrar la paz entre tu raza y los ponys, ¿crees que es fácil evitar que ambos lados se destruyan antes de tiempo? – le pregunté a la cambiante, la cual no sabe como responder

— Los Cambiantes tienen un apetito infinito, no hay forma de cambiarlo, así son las cosas, y lamento haberte atrapado en este lugar – se disculpa Chrysalis quien utilizó aquel hechizo

— ¡Bromeas!, me rescataste, estuve a pocos minutos de ser encarcelado por algo que no cometí, claro que si regreso…no me quedará opción, también no creo que tengamos un apetito infinito, desde la segunda semana que llegué aquí no he necesitado comer, y tú tampoco, ¿acaso no notas que nadie en la colmena se alimenta? – expresa Michael, haciendo pensar a Chrysalis

— De hecho cuando te fuiste…los almacenes decayeron, pero cuando regresaste todo estaba normal, ¡Michael tu estás dando tu amor por nosotros! – aclara Chrysalis muy alagada por su descubrimiento

— ¿En serio? No se aún como funciona toda la cuestión de ser un Changeling /Cuando regrese a la tierra me haré un libro "Como ser un cambiante…se venderá bien…/ - expresé confundido

Sin esperarlo, Chrysalis abraza a Michael, quien nunca se lo espero viniendo de la Cambiante pues ella actúa de forma ruda

— Es agradable que al menos tengo alguien en quien confiar – expresa Chrysalis separándose del abrazo un poco ruborizada, pero Michael no lo nota

— Concuerdo contigo, pero creo que es mejor curar mi pata, solo quedan quince minutos – indique señalando con mi casco la pantalla de la computadora

Con rapidez Chrysalis extrae la bala de la pata de Michael ( **Siempre usó magia** ) y con la saliva, ella cura la herida, bueno la mayor parte.

Les toma trece minutos llegar con las chicas quienes ya cruzaron el pasillo inundado, debido a que ninguno conocía la ruta, debieron ir a ciegas

— ¡Rápido Michael! – grita Twilight, esperando al cambiante, pues al otro lado hay una escalera para salir del búnker

— Vamos Chrysalis, no hay tiempo, debemos cruzar rápido – exclame entrando al agua helada

Michael intenta no hacer expresiones con su cara, pero el agua está increíblemente fría, pero está no está congelada

— -Ugh- esto es muy frío – menciona Chrysalis mientras sigue a Michael, quien va adelante

— ¡Esta fría! – aclara con mucho dolor en los cascos, pues es demasiado baja la temperatura del agua

 **( Es de 5 grados pero no se congela pues la temperatura no es muy baja )**

Toda la luz del pasillo se apaga, y Michael decide arriesgarse a usar magia y enciende su cuerno

— Debemos apurarnos, la magia puede causar estragos – expresé caminando más rápido

Ambos Changeling no han pasado ni la mitad de la extensión del pasillo, por lo cual están muy atrasados

— Michael debemos regresar, no nos dará tiempo, es muy peligroso – advierte Chrysalis con mucho frío

Twilight y Starlight quienes se quedaron a ayudar a los cambiantes, ven como de la tubería, muchas gotas de agua comienzan a salir de las grietas

— ¡Regresen! No es seguro – grita Twilight, retrocediendo al igual que la unicornio rosada

Pronto Chrysalis y Michael escuchan aquel sonido de metal retorciéndose, y oyen como el oxigeno líquido comienza a pasar por el tubo

— ¡Regresemos Chrysalis! – dije apagando mi cuerno, pero de igual modo ya es tarde

Con un segundo intento de reinicio, el pulso mágico hace rechinar el motor y por la presión, el tubo se rompe, liberando el líquido helado, Twilight y Starlight no tienen más opción que cerrar la puerta para evitar ser congeladas junto con los demás

Michael y Chrysalis salen del agua con bastante frío e igualmente deben cerrar la puerta para evitar que el agua entre a otro módulos

« _Falla Crítica del generador; Causa: nivel de refrigerante bajo »_

 _« Activando luces de emergencia »_

 _« Desactivado Reinicio del motor »_

 _«Apagando generador Principal»_

 _«Motor básico activado; Prioridad: Torretas »_

Los pasillos ya no están tan iluminados como antes, ahora estos están iluminados con una pequeña luz en la pared, apenas para poder ver bien

— Nos tardamos demasiado, debemos buscar otra salida – expresé temblando un poco por el frío, al igual que Chrysalis

— ¡Ya no hay más salidas!, está era la última – aclara Chrysalis, muy desesperada por salir, pero no es buena idea usar magia

— Claro que hay, esa tubería es del generador principal, debemos buscar el generador secundario, debería estar cerca de aquí – aclaré viendo arriba, por si hay un letrero, pero no hay

Hay tres pasillos por elegir, la puerta de la tubería lleva a la salida, al frente de la puerta esta las escaleras para subir a la planta uno, hacía arriba está el generador principal.

— La tubería va para arriba, deberíamos seguir bajando, por aquel otro ascensor – menciona Chrysalis, intentado no alarmarse

 _« No se puedo apagar con éxito en generador principal; causa: No responde »_

— Vamos, debemos salir de aquí, las cosas ya están mal – expresé tomando la pata delantera de Chrysalis

Ambos cambiantes corren apresurados al pasillo del ascensor destruido, donde fue el último encontronazo de los humanos y ponys, donde ambos esquivan huesos, armas y muebles que quedaron esparcidos en el lugar

 **Con Todos los ponys y Spike:**

Twilight y Starlight se sienten mal al no poder ayudar a Michael, quien ahora esta atrapado con Chrysalis en el piso inferior, ahora las chicas están subiendo un sinfín de escaleras, para poder salir del búnker

— Está helando aquí – menciona Spike, temblando del frío, lo que no saben es que el oxigeno liquido está subiendo

— Es cierto, cada vez hace más frío, algo está sucediendo – aclara Applejack, bastante preocupada

— "Nunca debimos haber entrado aquí" – murmura Fluttershy, quien desea olvidar lo que vio en el vídeo

— Jamás pensé que Aurora atacará a los humanos – dice Starlight, pero es oída por Celestia

— Ella nos ocultó muchos secretos, y ahora con está revelación, se porque hay problemas en la sociedad de ponys – menciona Celestia, y de una Luna comprende muchas otros problemas por los ataques a los búnkers

— Tantos problemas que arraigo esos ataques, déficit fiscal que no hemos podido pagar, falta de machos entre otros problemas, jamás pensé que mi madre haría eso – expresa Luna un poco decaída por la revelación en el búnker

— ¿A nadie le preocupa que aquel Changeling y Chrysalis están aún atrapados? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien es la que más se a preocupada por el humano

— ¿Qué podemos hacer darling?, ellos no lograron cruzar, y esa agua helada no es buena para el cutis – aclara Rarity, aún con frío, de todos modos la temperatura está bajando

Sin previo aviso, una gran explosión proveniente de la planta baja, sacude violentamente las escaleras, desprendiendo partes de la pared, golpeando un poco a las chicas y a Spike

— ¿Qué fue eso! – pregunta muy alarmada Rarity, ya que nunca sintió una explosión tan cerca

— Caminen más rápido, aquí ya no es seguro – aclara Twilight, empujando un poco a Applejack quien es la que va primero

Las chicas continúan subiendo las inmensas escaleras, hasta que de un momento a otro, toda fuente de luz se apaga, lo que las asusta mucho

— ¡Lo peor que pudo haber pasado pasó! – exclama Spike, quien apenas puede ver un poco, pues sus ojos de dragón lo permite

— No podemos caminar a oscuras, Starlight puedes hacer luz – pide Pinkie pie, la cual ha estado muy tranquila, aún con todo lo que está pasando

— No podemos usar magia, tenemos un tubo peligroso al lado y no sabemos si reacciona a ella, recuerden que la magia genera pulsos a los aparatos humanos – explica Luna, sin moverse de donde está

« _Luces de emergencia activada; causa: Daño critico al generador»_

 _« incendio en el generador principal; control: sofocarlo »_

 _« Desconectando sistema de aire acondicionado »_

 _« Control de puertas desactivado»_

 _« Protocolo: Evacuar»_

— Todas oyeron eso ¿verdad? – pregunta Applejack, viendo como de pronto en las paredes unas pequeñas luces se encienden

— Si, lo bueno que ya podemos continuar, pero rápido – aclara Starlight con gran deseo de salir del búnker, pues este se está convirtiendo en una trampa mortal

Las chicas a paso más rápido, continúan subiendo las miles de escaleras para ver si logran salir del búnker que está a punto de destruirse, ya que usaron magia, generando un error en el generador

 **Afuera con Discord y Wildfire:**

Los cambiantes han extendido los pasillos alrededor del búnker con el fin de poder encontrar una abertura para rescatar a Chrysalis, pero no han tenido éxito

— No hay nada aquí, sigue igual de solido – dice un cambiante, jefe de los excavadores

— Debe de haber algún lugar para poder entrar, ningún lugar puede ser impenetrable – menciona el guardia, encargado de proteger a Chrysalis

— Ustedes acaso no entienden, mientras más escaven más inestable harán el búnker, esas rocas llevan miles de años sin recibir daño, y ustedes la están intentando escavar, pueden causar un derrumbe – explica Wildfire, bastante preocupado por lo que están haciendo los Changelings

— Silencio pony, mientas Chrysalis no esté a salvo, ningún cambiante descansará hasta encontrarla – indica el guardia, muy asustado de que la reina Chrysalis esté muerta

Todos sienten un pequeño temblor, poniendo más nervioso a los cambiantes, pues saben que Wildfire tiene razón

— No sean estúpidos, háganle caso, no sintieron el suelo – expresa Discord, muy preocupada por Fluttershy

— ¡bien!, cambiaré de táctica – expresa el cambiante sin ya saber que hacer

 **Con Michael y Chrysalis** :

Hace unos momentos que el generador principal explotó, debido a la falta de refrigerante y otras cosas, haciendo colapsar gran parte del techo del pasillo, así como la ruptura de tuberías de gas, dañando otros generadores.

El fuego comenzó a salir del cuarto, y a irse por las ventilaciones, alimentado por el combustible que hay en los almacenes

« _Acciones insuficientes; problema: no se pudo detener el fuego »_

— ¡Debe ser esa! – dije resbalando al frenar de golpe, cayendo unos segundos antes de levantarme

— Entra rápido, este lugar va explotar – exclama Chrysalis con el corazón en sus cascos, por la adrenalina

Michael abre la puerta y entra descuidadamente, donde es recibido por una ráfaga de disparos, los cuales no le impactan ni a el ni a Chrysalis ya que ambos resbalaron, por la cerámica

— ¡Puta! Me escupo en las Torretas – exclame en el suelo, sin moverme para que esta no pueda detectar movimiento

— ¡ Cuida ese hocico Michael!, debemos destruirla – menciona Chrysalis, sin saber como, además de que regaño un poco a Michael por su vocabulario

El ruido del pequeño generador no deja pensar a Michael claramente, y menos con las constantes explosiones que hay afuera

Michael se levanta rápidamente y le dispara un rayo a la Torreta

El rayo destruye el panel de la Torreta, pero está fue más rápida y había disparado antes, hiriendo a Michael en el costado

— ¡Michael! – expresa Chrysalis al ver al cambiante quien cae al suelo, con una herida mucho más grave que la anterior

— _\- Con mucho dolor_ – no… me sirvió el plan… debemos…salir ya – dije con mucha dificultad, debido a la ubicación del proyectil

( **torreta tiene un calibre más bajo que la anterior, apenas fue capas de penetrar en la piel de Michael, pero si causa mucho daño al ser bala perforantes )**

— Déjame ayudarte, cuando salgamos te curaré – menciona Chrysalis, ayudando a Michael a levantarse

Chrysalis ayuda al cambiante a ponerse de pie, mientras ella le ayuda a caminar, pues la posición de la bala no le permite a Michael moverse bien, y le cuesta más respirar

Ambos Changelings logran llegar a la puerta donde la tubería sube por un sin fin de escaleras

— ¿puedes volar? – pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada por Michael, pues de la herida le está brotando mucha sangre

— Creo que si – dije mostrando una que otra mueca de dolor, pues es bastante la herida, mientras dejo pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo

Con algo de dificultad, ambos cambiantes vuelan estable, por el centro de las escaleras, lo que les da ventaja de tiempo.

« _Desconexión del módulo supervisión al generador 0 »_

 _« Fuego controlado con éxito »_

 _« Generador 2; problema: Flujo de energía desconocida »_

 _« toda función no esencial desconectada »_

 _« flujo de oxigeno liquido apagado »_

 _« Configuración autónoma: Activa; cualquier dispositivo funciona por si solo»_

 **Con las chicas, Luna, Celestia y Spike:**

Luego de haber logrado subir todas las escaleras, las chicas llegan a una puerta, pero el problema que está necesita control de huella dactilar, por lo que no pueden abrirla

— ¿Ahora que vamos hacer? Twilight ¿Sabes como funciona esa cosa? – pregunta Luna, revisando el panel donde muestra una silueta de una mano

— No lo se, nunca vi una cerradura tan extraña, de hecho se parece a la garra de Spike – responde Twilight, quien también está revisando la cerradura

— Genial, ahora encontramos una puerta que ocupa una llave extraña – expresa Rainbow, bastante molesta pues no quiere seguir dentro del búnker

— Los humanos diseñaron muchas formas para mantener seguros estos lugares, de hecho es mucha suerte que no nos hemos tocado una Torreta o esa cosa que Michael dijo – expresa Celestia, no muy segura del nombre del dispositivo

— Creo que tal vez pueda ayudar en algo – menciona Spike, acercándose al lector digital

— ¿Tú Spike?, no creo que sepas como abrir la puerta, es muy avanzado para ti – aclara Rarity desconfiando del escamado, pero ya el dragón la superó

Las demás continúan hablando y discutiendo, y no notan que el dragón coloca su garra en la silueta

« _leyendo_ …»

— Ahora nos vamos a quedar encerradas aquí, ¡Nadie sabe como abrir esa puerta! – expresa Rarity, quien por poco saca el sillón del drama

« _No se detecto ninguna huella dactilar; acción: No es amenaza: control Autónomo »_

Spike retira su garra del lector y todas escuchan como la puerta se abre, dejando ver una pared que se divide hacia la derecha e izquierda

— Creo que será mejor continuar, en vez de discutir – aclara Spike, dando campo para que las chicas puedan salir

— Bien hecho Spike, no se como lo hiciste pero bien – dice Celestia, felicitando al dragón por lo que hizo

— Hicimos bien haberte traído Spike – menciona Starlight, caminando hacía la puerta.

Pronto todos entran al pasillo, el cual se pierde al fondo, lo que significa que este es extremadamente largo

— "Genial…hay que caminar más – expresa Spike, ya con dolor en sus garras de los pies

— ¿Por qué a los humanos les gustan los largos pasillos? – se pregunta Applejack, comenzado a caminar al igual que los demás, pues se va a tardar un poco más

— No lo sabemos pero es divertido caminar – menciona Pinkie Pié, caminando a la par de Rainbow Dash, quien debe caminar pues no le permite el techo volar

El sonido de los cascos de los ponys resuena en el suelo, causando mucho eco al no haber objetos que lo detengan, lo que da la impresión de que algo las está siguiendo

Con Michael y Chrysalis:

A diferencia de las chicas, ambos cambiantes debieron caminar un largo pasillo, hasta que llegan a una puerta, común sin ningún tipo de cerradura electrónica

— ¿Cómo estás Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis quien aún sigue ayudando al cambiante

— Más o menos, necesito curarme, esto duele más de lo que pensé – expresé muy a dolorido en el costado, donde impactó la bala

Chrysalis abre la puerta, la cual lleva al mismo pasillo que a las chicas, solo que ellos están más adelantados, pero no lo saben

— ¿Sabes de que lado es? – pregunta la Changeling no muy segura, pues ambos lados tiene la tubería

— Vamos a la derecha, siempre se debe de subir – mencioné un poco mareado, debido a la perdida de sangre, pero no es tan grave

— No puedo ayudarte hasta salir de este maldito lugar – aclara Chrysalis, viendo con impotencia como Michael pierde salud

Al fondo del pasillo se puede ver una puerta mucho más mejorada que las anteriores, pero debido a la distancia casi no se observa

Mientras Chrysalis y Michael avanzar a paso moderado, pues no pueden ir más rápido debido a la herida de gravedad del humano

« _Peligro sin energía suficiente; causa: Generador secundario sin combustible »_

 _« Desactivando funciones principales innecesarias »_

Luego de diez minutos Chrysalis y Michael logran llegar a la puerta, la cual está cerrada con un código de cinco dígitos, igual al código para bajar al búnker

— ¿Sabes el código? – pregunta Chrysalis, acostando a Michael en la pared, para poder escribir el código

— Maldición, debe de estar en el libro que Twilight se llevó – respondí, sentándome, para no estar acostado, pues es peor…

— ¡Pero ellos debieron haber salido hace horas! – expresa Chrysalis, quien golpea con gran furia el teclado de la puerta

— Por lo menos no nos equivocamos de pasillo, solo que ahora no tenemos un código – mencioné bastante molesto, por no haber revisado el libro de Twilight

— ¿Entonces que?, esperamos aquí sin hacer nada – expresa molesta Chrysalis, revisando la puerta para ver si puede romperla

— -ugh – esto duele bastante – _con mucho dolor_ – ven para acá Chrysalis, no podrás romper esa puerta jamás – exprese, mientras con uno de mis cascos presiono la herida, para evitar que sangre de más

— Claro que podre, solo necesito encontrar algo donde sujetarlo – menciona la cambiante, intentado despegar la puerta con sus cascos

Michael escucha por donde antes venían unos cascos aproximándose y pronto este sabe quienes son

— "increíble, Chrysalis y yo tomamos el generador correcto" – Murmuré, sin moverme mucho, debido a la herida

— Oh, al parecer los ponys no se han ido, y esa tal Twilight entonces debería tener el código – aclara Chrysalis quien ya iba a tomar carrera, pero Michel la detuvo rápidamente

— Espera que lleguen aquí, si le quitas el libro pensarán que las vamos a dejar encerradas – aclaré soportando el dolor, pues el movimiento fue demasiado brusco, provocando que la herida vuelva a sangrar

— No lo entiendo, los Changeling se pueden regenerar rápidamente, pero tu no – expresa Chrysalis algo confundida

Con la larga conversación entre Michael y Chrysalis las ponga llegan junto a ellos, los cuales están muy confundidas

— ¿Cómo llegaron aquí tan rápido? – pregunta Spike, pues nunca los vio pasar por el pasillo

— Preguntas no, Michael fue herido por una Torreta en uno de los generadores, pero no podemos pasar por está puerta – explica brevemente Chrysalis sin dar mucho detalle

Alguna de las chicas van a ver el estado de Michael, mientras Chrysalis habla con Twilight quien debe buscar el código en el libro

— ¿Michael estás bien? – pregunta Rainbow Dash

— Además de que tengo un impacto de bala, donde me estoy desangrando y duele como si me arrancarán el corazón, si estoy bien – expresa sarcásticamente el Changeling, aún con su casco en la herida, donde brota un poco se sangre verde…

— Twilight abrirá la puerta pronto, solo resiste Michael – aclara Pinkie pié, un poco intranquila

— ¡No existe!, acaso no estás viendo la puerta – grita Chrysalis, después de haber hablado con Chrysalis

— Lo lamento, revisé todo el libro pero no hay ningún código – aclara la Alicornio, un poco mal por no poder ayudar

— Twilight es obvió que faltan páginas en el libro, el código debieron haberlo arrancado - aclara Luna, quien toma el libro para revisarlo

— ¿Si probamos al azar? – pregunta Celestia, quien está analizando la puerta

— No podemos _\- con muecas de dolor_ – solo hay tres intentos, después de ahí se bloqueará – respondí inmediatamente, sin hacer muchos movimientos

— No tenemos el código Michael y ¡El búnker se está destruyendo! – aclara Starlight, con la intención de usar magia, aún sabiendo las consecuencias

« _El fuego se ha extendido: Módulo 6D »_

 _« Preparando desactivación masiva: 15m »_

— Deben buscar algo – _presionado la herida_ \- ¡Nada puede desaparecer! – exclame, mientras me acomodo mejor pues cada vez me siento más débil

— "No te esfuerces Michael, no estas en condición muy buena" – murmura Fluttershy quien puede curar al Changeling pero no tiene los materiales requeridos

— ¡Nadie sabe el maldito código!, Ya no hay humanos – grita Chrysalis entrando un poco en desesperación

— Cálmense, nada ganan con enloquecerse, aquí nadie sabe el código, aquel último humano al salir debió llevárselo – Explica Celestia, intentado calmar los ánimos en el pasillo

— ¡Spike! Tu pudiste abrir la puerta anterior, tal vez sepas abrir esta – menciona Rarity, viendo al dragón junto a Fluttershy

— Pero es otra diferente, no requería números – se escusa el dragón, pues la puerta no requería código

— Vamos Spike nada vas a perder – menciona Applejack, con toda la confianza en el dragón

— Si no saben el código – _respirando fuerte_ – mejor no lo intenten – aclaré no muy seguro de jugar a la ruleta en un búnker

Sin previo aviso, Chrysalis con su magia toma la puerta e intenta retirarla, pero está no se mueve de la pared, haciendo que la Changeling use aún más magia, a tal punto que las chicas comienzan a sorprenderse por tanto poder

Las luces comienzan a parpadear al entrar magia al sistema, mientras la pared donde la puerta está sujeta se comienza a agrietarse, y momentos después la puerta entera junto con una lluvia de chispas al arrancar el cable, cede de la pared, dejando la salida libre, la cual Chrysalis tira la puerta atrás de todos

— ¡Quiero salir de este lugar! Y no estoy cómoda viendo morir a Michael – expresa la Changeling quien con gran determinación arrancó completamente una puerta blindada

« _Sobrecarga en el - Failed adcclo sdc ¿! ️ ️_ »

Las chicas salen corriendo por el hueco de la puerta, mientras Chrysalis ayuda a cargar a Michael en su lomo, quien cada vez está más débil, debido al disparo

 **Continuará** :

Bien he dejado aquí este capitulo por una situación no tan importante que quiero consultar con usted querido lector:

Este fic fue creado con ideas de vosotros, por lo mismo quería consultar algunas situaciones:

 **¿Quieren que Michael le corresponda a Chrysalis su amor?**

 **¿Celestia puede regresar a formar parte del castillo?**

 **¿quieren que Michael se quede en Ecuestria o que regrese a la tierra?**

Todas estás preguntas estarán vigentes **hasta el 25 de Setiembre del 2017** , con el fin de saber que piensan, una vez leída sus opiniones, la que más similitud con los demás tengan será lo elegido.

Eso quiere decir que si alguien quiere que Michael se vaya a la tierra y otro que no, ganará quien más apoyo tengan

Pueden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios o enviar un mensaje privado, como ustedes les guste, por lo consiguiente necesito que muchos opinen también y no solo unos cuantos :/

Espero sus opiniones, les deseo éxito y buena semana : )

 **en un Humano cambiante: Repercusiones**

 **Tráiler :v**

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Nada bien, ese proyectil causo mucho daño, fue un milagro que aún esté con vida…

— ¿Se recuperará?

— No lo sé, es algo que el debería pasar, mi reina

— Todo esto fue mí culpa –

 **Solo en cines: 8 de octubre**


	16. Repercusiones

**Capitulo 16; Repercusiones:**

« _Sobrecarga en el sistema »_

 _« Apagado masivo: 8:45_ »

Chrysalis con cuidado lleva a Michael, quien cada vez está peor, debido al impacto de la bala en uno de sus costados, causando una herida bastante grave

—Dense prisa, o no vamos a salir – menciona Rariry, apurando a los cambiantes

—Rarity déjalos, no vez que Michael está herido – se queja Spike por como la unicornio lo dijo

Al otro lado de la puerta las chicas, Luna, Celestia, Spike y ambos cambiantes logran ver una gran habitación, con grandes contenedores, que tiene gran cantidad de tubos conectados entre si, mientras las luces parpadean debido a los problemas en los generadores

—¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta Twilight no muy segura, la cual ya perdió el libro pues Luna lo lanzó atrás

—No lo sé, pero los tubos llegan hasta esos cilindros, debe ser un cuarto de almacenamiento – responde Applejack no muy segura de donde están

A paso lento Michael y Chrysalis se reúnen con los ponys, quienes están deliberando que son los cilindros y donde están en el mapa del búnker

—Es el – _con dolor_ – combustible de los generadores – exprese con mucha dificultad, pues la bala causó mucho daño por su posición

—Debemos salir de aquí, es más peligroso este lugar que estar abajo – aclara Chrysalis, ayudando a Michael a levantarse, pues este ya le cuesta ir solo

—No sabemos por donde ir, hay muchos caminos en esta habitación – menciona Celestia, quien tiene razón, pero no comprende mucha de las cosas humanas

—Deberíamos seguir esos letreros verdes, algo me dice que llevan a una salida – menciona Spike, refiriéndose a los letreros de salida...

Sin muchas ganas de seguir caminando, todos nuevamente continúan el recorrido panorámico del búnker, donde se puede ver en la habitación gran cantidad de tuberías, tanques ( **no los de guerra si no de almacenamiento** ), computadoras de control, y gran variedad de puertas a otras secciones, además de las luces de los paneles

—Escuchan eso, es como si algo se estuviese quemando – menciona Pinkie pie, señalando un almacén que tiene escrito en grande la letra CGP ( **combustible generador principal** )

—El fuego debe de estar – _con cara_ _de dolor_ – en las tuberías – aclaré, intentando no caerme, pero gracias a Chrysalis no lo es posible

—Dejen de detenerse y salgamos de aquí – expresa molesta Starlight no muy cómoda de estarse deteniéndose a cada rato, pues el búnker esta a punto de explotar

 **Con Shinnig Armor: Bosque Everfree**

Después de que Wildfire le dejará una nota del posible paradero de Stone, el capitán de la guardia solar, va al castillo de las hermana reales, como indica la nota del Alicornio rojo, pero este no va solo

—¿Capitán usted está seguro que Stone está aquí? – pregunta un soldado no muy seguro, ya que es un lugar abandonado

—Es una posibilidad, así que divídanse y busquen arriba, yo iré a ver el sótano – indica el unicornio blanco

El grupo de apenas cuatro ponys, se divide dos arriba, uno en la sala del trono y el último va a revisar abajo, para ahorrar tiempo

—Bien veamos que tenemos aquí – expresa el hermano de Twilight, abriendo la puerta del sótano

Shinnig se sorprende al ver una línea de antorchas encendidas, lo que significa que alguien está en el lugar, y este comienza a bajar las escaleras

—" ¿Quién será el que secuestró a Stone? – se pregunta el capitán, haciendo lo posible por no hacer sonar sus cascos en la piedra

—¡Se que estás ahí, puedo escucharte! – expresa Stone, en la última celda, que es la más grande y mejor acondicionada

—Soy Shinnig Armor, capitán de – es interrumpido -

—Ahórrate el discursos y por favor sácame de aquí, llevo un día esperándolos – aclara el Pegaso color gris, quien no puede salir del lugar

Shinnig Armor, intenta romper los barrotes pero su magia al ser aplicada se disipa

—Son barrotes inhibidores, lo siento Stone, tendrás que esperar hasta traer a Iron Wild – menciona el capitán de la guardia real

—Genial ¿Al menos trajiste algo para comer? – expresa decepcionado el pegaso, quien deberá esperar un poco más para salir

—Eso si, pero una pregunta ¿Quién te secuestro? – pregunta El hermano de Twilight, para preparar un plan para atrapar al culpable

El Pegaso no sabe que responder, y se toma su tiempo en preparar una explicación, mientras este finge tener reseca la boca, con el fin de pensar mejor

—Es un poco incomodo, pero fui yo solo, me atrase un poco y se hizo de noche, yo preparé este lugar para pasar la noche, pero se me cerró la puerta y no la puedo abrir – explica con una gran mentira, pero el Pegaso quiere cubrir a Celestia, pues sabe que no le beneficia en otro juicio

—Bien, traeré algo para romper la puerta, regreso más tarde – expresa el unicornio, quien sale del sótano

Stone se acerca a la puerta y este nota algo raro en está

—¿Desde cuándo esto estuvo abierto? – se pregunta Stone, abriendo la puerta sin ningún esfuerzo, con solo haberla empujado

—Muy bien, será mejor avisarles que pude salir – aclara el Pegaso quien sale volando al piso superior

Cuando Discord se llevó a Celestia, ella no pudo cerrar la puerta cuando desapareció, pero Stone nunca se dio cuenta, pensando que estaba cerrada

 **Afuera del búnker: Desierto del Eveerfre Subterráneo**

Un aire de desesperación entre Changelings y Discord, al no poder abrir la puerta principal, la cual se cerró cuando la energía se fue, pero está se mantiene cerrada

—No podemos dejar a todos encerrados – expresa un cambiante, al frente de la puerta principal

—¿Alguna idea para abrirla? – pregunta un soldado de armadura morada

—Y si lo explotamos – menciona un cambiante, pero recibe un golpe del soldado

—Queremos sacarlos con vida, no en pedazos – exclama el cambiante de armadura morada, quien no tiene idea de como sacar a Chrysalis

La discusión al frente de la puerta del búnker continúa, mientras Discord y Wildfire están hablando entre ellos

—¿Crees que estén bien? – pregunta Discord con mucha preocupación por Fluttershy

—No creo, algo debió pasar, acaso no has sentido las explosiones que se escuchan… - expresa Wildfire, con impotencia para poder ayudar a Luna

—Yo pensé que era el temblor cuando algo se está hundiendo – menciona el dios del caos, con mucha preocupación

—No seas tonto, algo debieron haber hecho, - _ve al grupo de cambiantes_ – ustedes cuatro, deberían prepararse, algo debió salir mal y puede haber un herido – aclara el Alicornio rojo, con una corazonada

Pronto una nueva sacudida hace que en las paredes del búnker se creen pequeñas fisuras, lo cual sorprende a los mineros

—¡Avísenle a la curandera!, algo me dice que van a salir pronto – grita el soldado, quien decide hacer retroceder a todos, pues el búnker se está hundiendo

—Creo que no debí haber dicho que algo se hunde – expresa Discord, quien tampoco puede hacer magia por el nuevo trono de Chrysalis

 **Adentro del búnker; Con las chicas, el dragón, y los demás…**

Con grandes retumbos, y la alta temperatura que poco a poco va subiendo, todos llegan aún nuevo reto, pero está vez es más complicado, debido a que ya han logrado llegar a la puerta principal, pero esta está cerrada.

El ascensor está cerrado y oculto en el suelo, mientras las chicas y los demás se acercan a la puerta, para ver como hacer para poder abrir la puerta del búnker nuevamente

—Está puerta esta cerrada, y no creo que se pueda abrir con magia – menciona Starlight, viendo las cerraduras de la puerta

—Busquen cualquier cosa, Michael ya no lo veo tan bien como antes – expresa Luna, algo preocupada por el humano, que hace una semana ella lo descubrió

—¡No hay nada! Hay muy poca luz y no puedo ver bien – exclama Applejack, quien está buscando cualquier cosa para abrir la puerta, con ayuda de Rainbow

Con mucha dificultad, Michael se levanta, aún si este está mi herido como para ayudarlos a buscar

—- _algo desorientado_ – tomen esos esos cilindros y – _respira profundo_ – colóquenlos en las bisagras – aclara el Changeling, con mucha dificultad

—Michael no hables, no estás bien – expresa Chrysalis muy preocupada, lo que ella nunca sintió por un cambiante

—Lo siento – _presiona su herida_ – toma las granadas… supongo que sabes como funcionan – menciona Michael, entregando la faja con las últimas dos granadas

Luna, Twilight y Applejack con ayuda de Rainbow Dash, colocan unos cilindros que Michael les indicó, los cuales tienen impreso una llama con un número cinco dentro de un triangulo anaranjado

—¿esto que va hacer? – pregunta Celestia, no muy segura

—Todos ustedes, no se que van hacer pero usaré las dos últimas pelotitas, así que ocúltense si no quieren morir - expresa Chrysalis ya desesperada por la salud de Michael, que se deterioró rápidamente.

Algo preocupadas, Las chicas, Luna, Celestia y Spike, se ocultan detrás de una columna que tiene la luz roja giratoria.

Michael a como pudo se oculta detrás de unos sacos de tierra, mientras Chrysalis coloca las granadas y retira el seguro de una de ellas, y con rapidez se oculta junto con Michael.

Aproximadamente unos cinco segundos después una impresionante explosión, sacude todo el búnker, mientras gran cantidad de láminas en llamas se esparce en todo el salón, iluminando toda la entrada, pero la puerta aún se encuentra bloqueando la salida, pero gran cantidad de chispas despide los hidráulicos y cables expuestos

« _Puerta principal: Mal funcionamiento_ »

—¡No se destruyó! – aclara muy sorprendida Twilight, pero a la vez muy confundida con lo que contenían los cilindros

Pronto una nueva sacudida hace que nadie pueda mantenerse de pie, y una gran fisura se genera en la pared, y se extiende hasta el ascensor.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí, el búnker se está hundiendo! – grita Celestia, algo asustada de morir en el mismo lugar que su madre…

—La puerta no se abrió, y ya no hay nada más – expresa Spike, pero pronto son interrumpidos por un gran estruendo que viene de la puerta.

Las bisagras que están sujetas a los hidráulicos pronto comienzan a quebrarse, debido al calor además de que han pasado años de no recibir un pacto y estos no resistieron.

Momentos después, la puerta izquierda cae al suelo, revelando el exterior de la cueva donde antes estaban hace tres horas

—¡Todos salgan del búnker! – grita Luna, quien toma a Spike y sale corriendo

Sin más, todos corren hacía la salida, mientras Michael y Chrysalis son los últimos debido a que Chrysalis debe ayudarlo.

Pronto otra sacudida vuelve hacer caer a los ponys, excepto a Chrysalis y Michael pues estos no van corriendo.

La fisura pronto se extiende y cruza todo el búnker, pero no se detiene ahí, pues otras más grandes comienzan a abrirse paso por el suelo, y todos notan como grandes trozos de piedra comienza a hundirse del techo, con la intención de caerse al suelo

—Esto va a colapsar – expresa Twilight muy asustada

Con gran esfuerzo todos logran salir, y ven como Wildfire, Discord y otros Changeling se están alejando, para juntarse con otro grupo de cambiantes

Sin tenerse todos continúan alejándose del búnker, mientras el techo de la cueva se fisura por las vibraciones del bunker, donde todos ven que apenas salieron el techo entero cae adentro, haciendo ceder las placas del búnker, que por el peso, hace colapsar el suelo, explota el ascensor, mientras la cueva colapsa, ocultando de nuevo una de las peores batallas de toda Ecuestria

« _Falla estructural »_

 _« No se pudo completar el apagado total; Daño crítico en la memoria »_

 _« Mal funcionamiento de todos los sistemas »_

 _« Poca batería; El sistema se apagará en los próximos 30 segundos »_

 _« Falla General; Conexión perdida »_

 _« Apagando…_ »

Varios minutos después toda la cueva colapsa, imposibilitando la visión por unos minutos debido al polvo y algo de humo que salen de las rocas

—Cof- cof- cof - ¿Están todos bien? – pregunta Luna, levantándose del suelo, con su melena toda llena de polvo al igual que las demás

El grupo de cambiantes se acerca y nota a la Reina Chrysalis, quien ayuda a Michael, el cual está inconsciente por la perdida de sangre

—¡Necesitamos a la curandera! ¡Hay un cambiante muy herido! – expresa el soldado, ayudando a Chrysalis a mover a Michael

Todos ponys y Spike así como Discord, ven a un grupo de cambiantes que ingresan a la cueva, con una camilla de lianas del bosque Eveerfre

( **Se la juegan como pueden, los cambiantes están en la quiebra y apenas se recuperan...** )

—Aléjense ponys - aclara el soldado, bloqueando la visión de las demás, mientras retroceden muy preocupadas

—¿Qué le sucedió? – pregunta la curandera, aquella Changeling que atendió la herida del ala de Michael

—Recibió un disparo de una Torreta, un arma humana – expresa Chrysalis, levantándose muy cansada, ya que debió cargar a Michael por todo el trayecto

—Habrán espacio, debemos ir a la colmena – aclara la cambiante, preparando el hechizo

Todos ven como un grupo de seis Changeling se tele transportan con un Michael inconsciente en la camilla mediante un hechizo que generó un circulo verde en el suelo, por unos momentos

—¿Qué sucedió adentro? – pregunta el soldado, observando los daños en la estructura de la cueva, así como grandes fisuras en el techo de la cueva escavada

En la conversación, las chicas, Luna, Celestia y Spike se acercan, al igual que Discord y Wildfire para saber que pasó adentro del búnker

—Hubo un fallo estructural, el edificio estaba muy debilitado – menciona Celestia, quien tiene razón

Chrysalis vuelve a ver a sus intrusos, pero ya no con la intención de matarlos, pues debido a lo ocurrido con Michael, está muy preocupada

—Ustedes pueden quedarse en la colmena, mientras Michael se recupera, pero no quiero que ninguno de ustedes cause algún problema, un cambiante les ayudará con sus habitaciones, si Michael muere, "la colmena perderá un soporte vital" – expresa Chrysalis, murmurando al final, mientras ella se va caminando, dejando confundido al soldado por no haber ordenado que matarán a los ponys, o mínimo que los encerrara

—¿Nos vamos a quedar? – pregunta Spike, a las chicas, quien también por poco no sale del búnker

( **Spike es un arrimado en el viaje al búnker, claro que fue de utilidad** )

—Creo que mejor si, no podemos dejar a Michael solo, de todos modos debemos arreglar su regreso a la tierra – menciona Luna, con la intención de planear un regreso para Michael

—Aquí falta alguien, ¿Dónde está Wildfire? – pregunta Starlight, quien conoce poco del Alicornio pues hace unos días le contaron todo el problema, ya que ella estaba en el imperio de Cristal con su amigo

—Dejen de hablar, síganme todos para llevarlos a su habitación, " Maldición más bocas por alimentar" – expresa el guardia, murmurando al final por su molestia

—Muchas gracias por ser tan amable – menciona Fluttershy, más tranquila después de haber salido del búnker

—Aaa, amigas debo irme ya, necesito terminar un par de cosas que he dejado inconclusas en mi casa – dice Discord, mucho más tranquilo de ver a la Pegaso color crema sin ningún daño aparente

—Está bien Discord, gracias por acompañarnos – menciona Fluttershy bastante feliz de que ya no tendrá que entrar en el búnker ¡Nunca más!

Mientras las chicas caminan de regreso a la colmena, siendo escoltado por un cambiante, Chrysalis ya ha llegado con la sanadora, la cual debe curar a Michael hasta que se recupere

—¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada por Michael, un sentimiento que jamás sintió por otro Changeling

—Esta muy mal mi reina, le seré sincera jamás en mi vida vi una herida igual a esa, es un milagro que no murió en el lugar – explica la curandera quien ya retiró el proyectil, y a como pudo cerró la herida

—¿No necesita nada más? – pregunta Chrysalis muy angustiada

—Aaa de hecho, sí, Michael perdió demasiada sangre y ahora necesita más…obviamente – menciona la cambiante, afuera de la habitación donde Michael está postrado

—Eso es fácil de conseguir – es interrumpida –

—De hecho no, ambos sabemos que Michael no es un Changeling normal como tú o como yo, su sangre es diferente, es una mezcla entre cambiante y humana – explica la sanadora, confundiendo mucho a Chrysalis

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? – pregunta la reina cambiante, mucho más confundía de antes

—El necesita sangre humana, de hecho es de un tipo peculiar, creo que los humanos la nombraron B - responde la cambiante quien ahora por fin puede ejercer su profesión

—¿De dónde se va a sacar esa sangre! – expresa Chrysalis un poco molesta, ya que no tiene donde buscarla

De pronto Wildfire aparece por uno de los pasillos con el libro de invocaciones oscuro en su lomo

—Tengo una solución para ese problema, pero creo que deberíamos preguntarles a las demás, deberían saber cual va hacer el plan – menciona Wildfire, el cual entró sin permiso al cuarto de Chrysalis

—¿Qué tan vergonzoso es el plan? – pregunta la cambiante, pues por Michael ella ha estado actuando muy bondadosa con los ponys

—Dependiendo de las circunstancias, puede ser muy peligroso – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien tiene un método para salvar a Michael

— _\- ve a la sanadora_ – cuida a Michael…por favor – expresa Chrysalis con un poco de dificultad al final, pues ella casi nunca dice esas palabras :v

En menos de media hora, un soldado le avisa al encargado de llevar a las chicas a la habitación en la colmena, que las lleve a la sala del trono, con la intención de discutir el plan a seguir para salvar al humano

La sala de trono, es aquella de la sexta temporada, con un gran trono de una piedra especial que imposibilita el uso de magia de los ponys, en la entrada hay algunos pilares que sostienen el peso de la montaña, cincelados por los cambiantes

—¿para que nos llamaste Chrysalis? – pregunta Luna, un poco preocupada

—Ustedes ya saben que le sucedió a Michael y... – _ve al Alicornio rojo_ – mejor habla tú, no se me da bien ser expresiva – menciona Chrysalis cediéndole la palabra a Wildfire

—Aaa bien, Michael necesita un líquido para poder sobrevivir pero este solo está en el planeta en que los humanos fueron desterrados – explica Wildire, sin revelar cual es el líquido

Sin esperarlo, Pinkie pie toma el lugar del Alicornio rojo

—Eso quiere decir, que Wildfire necesita enviar a algunos ponys a buscar ese líquido vital en la tierra, para traerlo de vuelta para que Michael se cure – dice Pinkie pie en menos de tres segundos

—Correcto, Pinkie, gracias por decirlo – menciona el Alicornio rojo, sin saber como hizo la terrestre para adivinar

—/ Genial, Michael salvado por unos ponys y yo no puedo hacer nada por aquel otro hechizo / - piensa Chrysalis un poco molesta

—Yo puedo ir con mucho gusto – menciona Rarity, sin ningún problema con ir a la tierra

—No pueden ir todos, solo puedo enviar a cuatro de ustedes y creo que será mejor que Chrysalis los escoja – aclara Wildfire, sorprendiendo a Chrysalis al último momento

—" Tan mal nos llevamos Wildfire" – murmura Chrysalis, haciendo sonreír al Alicornio rojo

—A mi no me molestaría ir – menciona Twilight, quien ya fue varias veces aún mundo parecido al de los humanos, claro que no es parecido al original :v

—Antes de que Chrysalis escoja, este mundo es muy distinto, eviten ser visto y si pueden escondan sus alas o cuernos, es muy peligroso – advierte Wildfire, preocupando mucho a Celestia

Chrysalis se toma el tiempo en analizar las posibilidades, pues no conoce mucho los logros de sus "invitados" excepto el de una Alicornio muy peculiar, quien ayudó en su derrota en Canterlot

—Twilight, tu irás, serás la líder del grupo – aclara Chrysalis, quien analiza las ventajas de cada uno de los ponys

—Está bien, haré lo mejor posible – menciona la Alicornio morada muy emocionada por volver a la tierra, claro que no sabe lo que le espera…

—También tendrán tres días, si no consiguen lo que les voy a decir en privado, la misión fallará – aclara Wildfire esperando a que Chrysalis elija

—Rainbow y Applejack, también irán – menciona Chrysalis, quien está pensando al último miembro del grupo

—Genial, ir al mundo de los humanos, es veinte porciento más cool – expresa la Pegaso emocionada por ir a uno de los lugares más inhóspitos

—Sería genial, saber si los humamos comen manzanas… - aclara Applejack no tan emocionada como Rainbow pero igual si quiere ir

—¿Quién va a ser la última? – pregunta Wildfire, mientras espera que Chrysalis responda

—Celestia… - aclara la Changeling con mucha inseguridad

Un silencio sepulcral, se crea en la habitación, mientras uno de los guardias que estaba escuchando se desmalla por la decisión de su reina

—¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué? – se pregunta Celestia muy sorprendida por la elección de la cambiante

—Creo que serás de utilidad, de todos modos no creo que la pegaso color crema, o la blanquita, sean de utilidad – expresa Chrysalis quien eligió por habilidad…

—Oye no hay nada malo con que yo vaya – menciona algo ofendida Rarity por la opinión de Chrysalis

—/Me alegro de no ir a un lugar tan peligroso/ - piensa Fluttershy

—¿Qué hay de mí? – pregunta pinkie pie quien ya retomo sus saltos…

—Llamarías mucho la atención, sería muy peligroso – expresa Wildfire interfiriendo antes de que Chrysalis responda

—Los demás si quieren pueden retirarse, solo los que llame pueden quedarse – aclara Chrysalis, intentando que las cosas sean más rápido

Las demás chicas que no fueron llamadas, se devuelven al cuarto que aquel Changeling los había llevado, mientras Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack y Celestia se quedan para discutir más del problema que deben enfrentar para poder ir a la tierra

—¿Qué debemos encontrar en la tierra? – pregunta Celestia, no muy feliz de temer que ir a ese lugar

—Bueno es algo un poco complejo de conseguir, pero es posible – menciona Wildfire, aún sin revelar el misterio a las elegidas

—Deja tú monologo, y dinos que es lo que quieres que traigamos – expresa Rainbow Dash algo ansiosa por saber que es lo que deben traer

—Michael necesita sangre… de un tipo en especifico B _ menciona Wildfire, confundiendo a las cuatro…

—Wow wow, frena ese tren compañero, ¿Traer sangre? ¿Acaso piensas que somos asesinas? – expresa Applejack, mientras Pinkie quizo hablar pero guarda sus comentarios

—Se que es complicado lo que les estamos pidiendo, claro que no van a ir a apuñar aún humano, por eso les pedí a uno de mis Changeling que les trajera esto – _les entrega a las cuatro un pedazo de vidrio verde_ – Tal vez se les complique usarlo, pero eso detectará lo que buscan, solo deben pedirlo con el corazón / Agh... Sigo sonando muy sentimental/ - explica y piensa Chrysalis, observando como las elegidas intentan usar ese triangulo verde

—¿De que está hecho está cosa? – pregunta Twilight, algo trastornada por el color del vidrio

—Es baba de cambiante mezclada con arena, dejando eso de lado Wildfire las enviara a la tierra en dos días – menciona Chrysalis, quien intenta no sonar muy amable, pero al fin y al cabo no lo está logrando por su preocupación por Michael

—Antes de que pregunten, no puedo enviarlas ahora mismo, por qué el hechizo solo funciona en luna nueva, exactamente dentro de dos días – aclara el Alicornio rojo, velando que Celestia no cause más daño, por lo que pasó en Canterlot

—¿Qué va a pasar con las demás? Ellas no van a pasar aquí hasta que regresemos – pregunta Applejack, pues sabe que Fluttershy y Rarity no le agradan los Changeling, Luna, Spike, Pinkie Pié y Starlight al menos pueden defenderse si ocurre una desgracia…

—Será mejor que regresen a Poniville hasta que regresemos, así es más seguro – aclara Celestia, dejando en lado un momento sus problemas con los cambiantes, pues el humano debe vivir…

—Opino lo mismo, mis Changeling no están cómodos con unos ponys en la colmena / Claro que a Michael nunca le importó…/ - menciona Chrysalis, con un rostro de gran preocupación

—El hechizo durará tres días, ni más ni menos, las enviaré muy cerca de la casa del Michael, tal vez puedan refugiarse en ese lugar, mientras buscan el objetivo – aclara el Alicornio rojo

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vive Michael? – pregunta Twilight, algo impresionada

—Aaa, Esta tarjeta lo dice… - responde Wildfire, mientras las demás ponen una cara de seriedad al ver una licencia de conducir

—Hay otro problema ¿Cómo haremos para traer la sangre? – pregunta Applejack, un poco asqueada pero sabe que es necesario para salvar a Michael

—El cristal que les di, tiene magia, solo deben pensar lo que necesita y se transformara, claro que no es un arma, así que no piensen en eso o explotará – explica Chrysalis, ya cansada de hablar

—¿Algo más que deberíamos saber? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien nuevamente retomó su habito de flotar con sus alas, pues ya nada lo puede evitar

—Oh si ¡Por nada en el mundo ataquen aún humano!, si lo hacen tendrán muchos problemas, recuerden que no podrán salir hasta que se cumplan los cinco días – aclara Wildfire lo bastante explicito para que todas entienden

—/ Deben ser muy peligrosos como para que Wildfire nos diga eso/ - piensa Celestia muy preocupada

—Bien, eso es todo, será mejor que ustedes pongan a corriente a los demás ponys – menciona Chrysalis, quien ya se quiere ir a ver a Michael

—Chrysalis, ¿Cómo van hacer para que Michael no muera mientras nosotras buscamos la sangre? – pregunta Twilight, con algo de curiosidad

—Le hemos aplicado varios hechizos de tiempo, un día para el será una hora, claro que no durará para siempre – explica la Changeling quien se retira de la sala del trono

—"Oigan… ese trono si es grande" – murmura Applejack, para que Chrysalis no la pueda oír

 **Unas horas más tarde:**

Después de unas horas las cuatro elegidas por Chrysalis le revelan el plan, a las demás, quienes se sorprendiendo por lo horrible del plan, excepto por una pony rosada quien prefirió no hablar, mientras tanto Luna y Spike quieren regresar a Poniville, excepto Luna quien debe ir a Canterlot

—¿Segura que quieres ir y quedarte con Chrysalis? – pregunta Luna no muy convencida, después de todo lo que sucedió

—Tranquila hermana, se que hice cosas malas, pero quiero remendar los daños – responde Celestia, intentando calmar a su hermana

—No quiero recibir una carta que diga que causaste daños aquí, cuídate muy bien – expresa Luna, abrasando rápidamente a Celestia, para ir a la salida, claro que debe esperar a Spike

—¿Alguien sabe cuando traen la cena? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, con algo de hambre, pues no han comido en todo el día

—Podría preguntar, ya regreso – menciona Twilight quien también tiene un poco de hambre

Twilight sale de la habitación que tiene, las paredes de piedra, varias camas para los ponys, un escritorio de madera con papeles y tinta, un estante con algunos libros, ya leídos por Twilight y un baño con ducha

Twilight ve aún guardia cambiante que patrulla el pasillo de piedra

—Disculpa Changeling ¿A que hora está la cena? – le pregunta Twilight amablemente

—¿A que te refieres con cena? – responde el guardia confundido con la pregunta de la Alicornio

—¿Acaso ustedes no comen algo? – pregunta Twilight, algo preocupada

—Nosotros solo comemos amor…pero por si acaso le preguntaré a la reina de tú caso – menciona el cambiante, quien está confundido con la pregunta de la Alicornio

—Gracias, por cierto bonita armadura – expresa Twilight retirándose de nuevo a la habitación, dejando aún Changeling consternado, aunque siempre va a decirle a Chrysalis

 **Con Michael: Cuarto de la Changeling médica:**

Michael se encuentra en un estado de coma inducido, por los hechizos que se le aplicaron, para mantenerlo con vida, hasta que el grupo pueda traer la sangre que necesita, pues Michael tiene sangre humana y lo único que cambió fue el color y su estructura ( **estructura= Cuerpo** )

—Todo esto es mi culpa… - expresa Chrysalis sintiéndose culpable al haber insistido en entrar al búnker

Chrysalis observa al cambiante quien no se le nota mejoría, este está tendido en la cama, acostado de lado evitando que la herida toque la sabana, por lo que esté le colocaron una gasa, para disminuir la perdida se sangre

—Es raro que un Changeling no pueda regenerarse, Michael no es un Changeling puro, una herida de esas no son nada, su sangre es extraña – menciona la curandera quien está al fondo de la habitación, vigilando que los hechizos no se caigan

—Nunca fue un Changeling, el no actúa como uno, claro que lo intenta… - expresa la reina Chrysalis un poco mal de recordar esos momentos, claro que Michael aún no se a muerto

—Es obvió que no es uno, el tiene más actividad cerebral y su código genético es muy diferente / Cualquier se aparearía con el…/ - menciona y piensa la Curandera en ciertas cosas..

—¿A que te refieres con diferente? -pregunta Chrysalis no muy segura

—Con lo que revisé, Michael tiene cuarenta y seis cromosomas, y nosotros solo contamos con treinta – explica la cambiante, sorprendiendo a Chrysalis

—/ entonces los humanos cuentan con cuarenta y seis cromosomas, veintitrés de cada padre/ - piensa Chrysalis, claro que ella nunca ha visto un humano en forma física ya que Michael es Changeling

Ambas Cambiantes son interrumpidos por aquel guardia que atendió a Twilight, quien aún se nota confundido por el piropo de la Alicornio Morada

—¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Chrysalis, un poco mejor, claro que aún sigue preocupada

—Mi reina los ponys quieren comer, ¿Alguna idea de que darles? – responde el Soldado, quien no sabe como resolver el problema

—Eso es un problema grave, aquí no tenemos comida solida – menciona la sanadora, quien tiene razón

—¿Alguien sabe como darles de comer? Al menos debemos darles algo para que puedan ir bien – expresa Chrysalis quien nunca pensó en darles comida solida a los ponys…

—¿comerán amor? – pregunta el Changeling de armadura morada

—Tal vez podamos crear algo con sabor amor… al menos para que no mueran de hambre – responde la sanadora, no muy segura de como arreglar el problema

—¿Y si traemos frutas del bosque Everfree? – menciona el soldado, con una buena idea

—Es una buena idea, pero ¿cómo lo prepararán? aquí nadie sabe – aclara Chrysalis, quien tiene razón, ya que los Changeling no comen comida solida

—¿Aquel dragón ya se fue? – pregunta la sanadora, con una nueva idea

—Se está alistando para salir con Luna para Poniville, saldrán cerca de la noche – explica el soldado, quien escuchó el plan de Luna para regresar

—Tráemelo un segundo, tal vez pueda adsorber su conocimiento de cocina, para preparar la fruta que ustedes traigan – menciona la sanadora

—Muy bien, creo que ya hemos resuelto el problema, ambos ya saben que hacer – aclara Chrysalis quien después de cuidar a Michael, va a su cuarto para descansar un rato pero su rostro mantiene una gran preocupación y angustia

Un par de horas más tarde, el soldado por fin les lleva la comida a las chicas, cocinada ( **No querrán saber como :v** ) esta conociste en frutos del bosque Everfree, con miel… ( **no soy chef, así que no esperen algo complicado** ), el soldado entra y ve a las elegidas hablando entre si, mientras coloca los platos ( **son de piedra…los acaban de hacer ) ( Luna y Spike ya regresaron a sus hogares)**

—Gracias por traernos la comida – expresa Twilight, al soldado pero este no responde y solo se retira

—Que amargado – menciona Rainbow, quien intenta tomar uno de los platos, pero este es un poco pesado y por poco se le cae al suelo

—Jamás vi unos platos de piedra, deben pesar entre dos kilos a tres – explica Applejack quien ya tomó uno de los platos de frutas

—Es comprensible, los Changeling no comen comida 'solida' ellos solo comen amor y es algo que no se puede ver – exclama Celestia, quien entiende un poco a los cambiantes

—¿Alguien no ha visto a Wildfire? – pregunta Twilight, mientras está comiendo la fruta que le han traído

—No, esto es bueno – menciona Rainbow, quien está disfrutando la comida

—Debió volver con Luna, por ahora debemos esperar hasta que nos envíen a la tierra – dice Applejack, no muy feliz de tener que pasar dos días en el reino Cambiante

—¿Alguna idea de como pasar el tiempo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, pues ya no puede salir a volar como siempre lo hace en Poniville

—Tal vez podríamos ver como viven los cambiantes…digo es que como somos invitados – responde Twilight, con la intención de aprender más de los cambiantes

La conversación es interrumpida con un pequeño estruendo además de una rápida iluminación en el habitación de color azul

—¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta preocupada Celestia, ya que nunca vio algo igual

Las chicas y Celestia escuchan como gran cantidad de cambiantes están pasando por el pasillo, lo que las preocupan un poco ya que no saben que pueden hacer

—¿Qué estará pasando afuera? – se pregunta Celestia, la cual no ha hecho nada estúpido en contra de los Changelings

— Parece que algo grave, se escuchan muchos Changelings – aclara Applejack quien, prefiere estar dentro de la habitación que afuera con los cambiantes pues quiere evitar problemas

—Twilight ¿Por qué no vas a preguntar? – menciona Rainbow Dash, con aburrimiento pues no puede volar ya que el techo es muy bajo

( **Es de 7 metros, claro que al ser Pegaso es complicado volar a esa altura… ya lo intente :v )**

—Está bien, regreso en un momento – menciona la Alicornio morada, quien sale de la habitación para preguntar que pasa

Twilight escucha después de salir, que afuera está lloviendo y nota un grupo de cambiantes que están hablando, la cual se esconde para poder oír la conversación

—¿Hay algún problema con la lluvia? – pregunta un cambiante con un casco de minero…

( **Para que puedan diferenciarlos, pues hasta a mí me es complicado** )

—El derrumbe en la cueva causa algo de obstrucción, pero pudimos liberar un poco, apenas para que pueda drenar – explica otro cambiante con el mismo casco de minero, solo que esté es de color anaranjado

—Mientras tarde poco, todo saldrá bien, deberían velar la cueva, es donde puede pasar algo – expresa el saldado de armara morada, al que Twilight le llamó la atención

—¿Alguien sabe si los ponys fueron avisados? No querremos que se derritan o ¿si? – pregunta el cambiante de casco minero amarillo

—Ya les aviso, de todos modos Chrysalis me pidió que les enseñen a usar los cristales cambiantes – responde el soldado, que realiza varias cosas en la colmena

—Tan rápido regalan nuestras cosas ¡Tardamos años en encontrar esa lanza! – exclama algo molesto el cambiante de casco anaranjado

—Son las otras, no hablo de la Dauthdaert – menciona el cambiante de armadura morada

—Aaa hablas de los cristales que se transforman en lo que quieras, yo pensé que eran las – _es interrumpid_ o –

—Shhh, silencio, ¿escuchan eso? – pregunta el soldado quien interrumpió al minero

—Aaa no… - responde el Changeling, algo confundido

—Exacto, demasiado silencio hay por aquí – expresa el soldado, quien comienza a olfatear el aire…

Twilight no se da cuenta que ya el grupo de cambiantes saben de su presencia y que el soldado se le está acercando

—"Que raro no los escucho" – murmura Twilight, sin notar al cambiante arriba de ella

—¿Necesitas algo pony? – le pregunta el cambiante, asustando a Twilight pues nuca vio a alguien caminar por el techo… excepto cuando usan magia

—- _nerviosa_ – si si, es que quería saber que sucede, escuché a muchos cambiantes pasar por aquí – menciona Twilight, algo preocupada pues fue algo riesgoso lo que hizo

—No te preocupes por eso, solo es un problema menor, nada porque deban asustarse – explica el soldado quien deja de estar en el techo, y pasa al suelo de nuevo

—G gr gracias – expresa Twilight muy nerviosa, la cual regresa a la habitación asignada

La Alicornio entra al cuarto después del pequeño susto que se ganó por parte del cambiante, mientras estos continúan hablando

—Ahs… estos ponys y su curiosidad – aclara el cambiante de casco amarillo

—Acaso ella no era unicornio, me parece conocida – menciona el cambiante de casco naranja…

—Es Twilight, la elemento de la magia, nos derrotó en Canterlot hace dos años – explica el soldado, quien le llama la atención la Alicornio :v

—Y ahora la tenemos en la colmena – mencionan Ambos Changeling con cascos

—Geniiiaaal – expresan los tres en coro, pues nunca eso sucedió años atrás

 **Continuará** :

Hasta aquí este nuevo capitulo del fic, con un gran problema que deberá enfrentar nuestro amigo Michael para sobrevivir aquel viaje al búnker, sin más los dejo con algunas aclaraciones:

 **Aclaraciones** :

•Chrysalis no ataca a los ponys porque Michael está herido, como muestra de respeto que el les tiene…

•Michael no es completamente un Changeling, su sangre sigue siendo humana claro que el color es diferente…

•Celestia ha visto como viven los cambiantes, por lo que muestra más respeto

•Luna y Spike se fueron antes de la tormenta

•La sanadora es una cambiante hembra, además de que no cuenta con aparatos médicos como los que hay en Poniville para ayudar a Michael

•Michael está en un estado de coma mágico, por lo que el tiempo es más lento y evita que muera por la herida

•La Dauthdaert es una lanza para matar dragones, consta de un punta de diamante reforzada en forma de rosa… su filo es increíblemente mortal, solo se han creado 12 ,

•El hechizo de Wildfire es muy peligroso, y como Chrysalis tiene uno en progreso, el libro puede verse forzado

•Michael vivió en Costa Rica, claro que ganó una beca y fue a Estados unidos, donde lo inculparon por un delito que nunca cometió, por eso lo estaban buscando

•El cristal cambiante solo puede transformarse en objetivos útiles ( Llaves, alforjas, libros, etc.) pero nunca en ningún tipo de arma si no es un Changeling

•El disparo que Michael recibió, generó mucho daño pues el proyectil era muy antiguo el cual se fragmento en muchas partes cuando impactó la piel

•El búnker se derrumbó al igual que parte de la cueva

 **Votaciones** :

Aproximadamente he recibido gran respuesta con las tres preguntas que dejé en el capitulo anterior, por lo cual las votaciones están así en estos momentos

¿ _Michael le corresponderá el amor a Chrysalis?_

 **Si: 4, No: 0, Tal vez: 0**

 _¿C_ _elestia podrá volver a formar parte de la realeza?_

 **Si: 2, No: 1, Tal vez: 1**

¿ _Quieren que Michael se quede en Ecuestria?_

 **Si: 4, No: 0, Tal vez: 0**

Las votaciones **se tomarán en cuenta hasta el 25 de setiembre del 2017,** por lo que aún tienen tiempo para dar su opinión, **después de esa fecha ya no se tomará en cuenta.** Solo puede votar 1 por persona en las tres preguntas /

 **Cualquiera otra duda no teman por preguntar : )**

 **Próximo Capitulo: Viaje a la Tierra Día 1, Parte 1**

El día ha llegado, las chicas deberán arriesgar su vida para conseguir su encargo, para salvar a Michael, o el Changeling morirá, todo un reino cuenta con el apoyo de las cuatro elegidas, para salvar un cambiante, su futuro…

¿Qué pasará en la tierra?

¿Por qué Pinkie pié no habló con lo que Applejack dijo de ser asesinas?...

 **Dauthdaerts** :

Las Dauthdaerts fueron 12 armas hechas en los últimos años de la antigua guerra dragón ( **Mucho más antigua que la de los humanos** ) En un intento por terminar la guerra contra los dragones de una vez por todas.

Fueron forjadas por pony terrestres y hechiceros con materiales desconocidos y hechizadas con encantamientos ya olvidados, con el único propósito de matar dragones, ya que los hechizos que poseían las volvían impermeables a la magia junto con su portador, incluso la de los dragones. Cada una de las lanzas fue nombrada por 12 de las más hermosas flores ( **algo irónico dado el objetivo con el que fue hechas** )

Cada lanza tenía un diferente color y diseño, pero todas eran lo suficientemente largas para esgrimirlas contra un dragón y los pinchos que tenían en la punta eran para rasgar, romper y atravesar las duras escamas de un dragón. En palabras simples: "Piensa en una flecha con una punta de caza, pero peor".

Su capacidad letal era tal que de acuerdo con los testigos que estuvieron el día que fueron usadas "la sangre de los dragones caía como lluvia de verano".

Después del pacto que puso fin a la guerra, los Dragones pensaron que todas las Dauthdaerts fueron destruidas o se habían perdido, pero una se había conservado, la llamada Du Niernen ( **la Orquídea** ) y fue encontrada por los Changelings hace unos años atrás…

( **Texto extraído en Fan💗 wiki: Iheritance** )

Editado para mejor adaptación a la historia

 **Actualizaciones:**

* Reducido la potencia del hechizo de cinco a tres días

* Corrección de palabras y tildes


	17. Viaje a la tierra Día 1

**Capitulo 17: Viaje a la tierra Día 1 parte 1**

 **Al día siguiente**

El lugar donde Michael se encuentra, es una pequeña habitación, para Changelings muy heridos, adornada con un suelo de basalto, paredes de granito y un techo de roca caliza.

En el centro se encuentra la cama donde Michael se encuentra postrado, y al lado izquierdo una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara, a la derecha unas silla, y cerca de la esquina se encuentra el escritorio de la Sanadora con muchos papeles y alguno que otro libro

—Mmm… no veo mucha mejoría – expresa no muy feliz la sanadora, revisando con su magia a Michael

Pronto Chrysalis entra nuevamente, mucho más calmada que el día anterior pues ha podido descansar

—¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunta Chrysalis quien pudo conciliar un poco el sueño

—Igual que ayer, no ha habido mucha mejoría, los hechizos sanadores no surtieron efecto – expresa la curandera, no muy segura de que Michael sobreviva

—Regreso dentro de un rato, iré a preguntarle algo a Wildfire – menciona la Changeling, saliendo nuevamente pero está ves muy preocupada

La reina cambiante, camina por un gran pasillo, de paredes hechas de granito, suelo de basalto y un techo de andesita, hasta llegar a la habitación de Wildfire

—¿Wildfire puedo pasar? – pregunta la Changeling, quien quiere evacuar unas dudas acerca del hechizo

—Adelante, no hay ningún problema – expresa el Alicornio rojo, adentro de su cuarto asignado

La reina cambiante entre al cuarto de Wildfire, donde en el centro está la cama, izquierda está una mesa de noche, al fondo una librería, a la derecha una silla y una lámpara de pie, y al fondo en la esquina un escritorio bien ordenado

—¿Qué necesitas Chrysalis? – pregunta Wildfire, quien está leyendo el libro de invocaciones en el sillón

—¿Qué posibilidad hay de enviar a las ponys hoy mismo? – pregunta la Changeling, sorprendiendo al Alicornio

—Bueno si es posible, pero es un poco más complicado el regreso, incluso pueden perder el conocimiento por unas horas o no poder levantarse… – responde el Alicornio, levantándose del sillón

—Explícate mejor, ambos sabemos que Michael no resistirá mucho tiempo, debemos hacer algo, yo no voy a quedarme sentada cuando el está salvando mi reino – menciona Chrysalis, con la intención de apurar el viaje un día menos

—Podría hacerlo hoy, claro que las chicas pueden quedar un poco lejos de donde deberían estar – expresa el Alicornio rojo, haciendo que Chrysalis desconfíe un poco

—¿Qué tan lejos Fire? – pregunta la cambiante, cada ves con menos ganas de hablar

—Pueden ser metro, o kilómetros, no lo sé con exactitud, mientras no terminen a días de la casa de Michael – responde Wildfire, algo nervioso

—¿Puedes hacer el hechizo hoy mismo? Para avisarles a las ponys – vuelve a preguntar la Changeling

—Podría intentarlo, si quieres ve y avísales, yo prepararé todo – aclara Wildfire, quien del escritorio saca unas hojas en blanco y un tarrito con tinta y pluma, además de una caja con un polvo blanco

Chrysalis sale de la habitación, con la intención de avisarles a las chicas que tal vez puedan ir un día antes

Nuevamente aquel largo pasillo que es protegido por aquel guardia de armadura morada, como protección para las chicas

—¿Se encuentran las ponys adentro? – pregunta Chrysalis, con la esperanza de poder enviarlas un día antes

—Correcto mi reina, no han salido aún – responde el guardia, quien debe vigilar el pasillo durante todo el día

Chrysalis continua y entra a la habitación, donde cuatro camas están acomodadas de forma que ocupan la mayor parte de la habitación, donde al fondo a la izquierda se encuentra una pequeña librería y un escritorio, y a la derecha se encuentra la puerta para ir al baño

—¿Puedo hablar un segundo con ustedes cuatro? – pregunta Chrysalis, viendo como las cuatro ponys se divertían un poco

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta Twilight acercándose al igual que las demás

—Necesito que las cuatro se preparen para ir a la tierra. Los hechizos que le hemos aplicado a Michael no resistirán muchos días y en cualquier comento pueden perder efecto – explica Chrysalis, bastante nerviosa de que Wildfire no pueda enviarlas hoy mismo o Michael estará condenado

—Claro, no hay problema con que salgamos hoy ¿eso no tendrá problemas a futuro? – pregunta Celestia, no muy segura de irse hoy, debido a la exigencia del hechizo

—No que yo sepa, hasta ahora no ha causado problemas, si ya tienen todo listo, uno de mis guardias lo llevarán a una zona adaptada a las exigencias de Wildfire – aclara Chrysalis, saliendo de la habitación

—Que bueno que Twilight alistó todo lo que necesitamos ayer… - expresa Rainbow Dash, haciendo sonrojar un poco a la Alicornio quien se tomó el tiempo de preparar todo un día antes

 **Una hora más tarde:**

Todos se encuentran reunidos fuera de la colmena, en una zona de 20x20 hecha de roca solida, rodeado de arena del desierto, así como algunos hierbajos, arbustos y plantas desérticas, en el centro de la zona, hay pasto verde que Wildfire creó con magia, mientras las chicas están distribuidas en un cuadrado

—Puede que les parezca extraño, lo que voy a dibujar, pero en ningún momento se salgan de las líneas – expresa Wildfire, algo nervioso pues es la parte más delicada

Con cuidado, el Alicornio rojo dibuja una estrella, alrededor de cada una de las elegidas con un polvo blanco ( _No es cocaína, es piedra caliza_ )

—¿Qué función tiene eso? – expresa Twilight confundida, pues ese polvo blanco se quita con facilidad

—Silencio, ya voy a empezar – expresa Wildfire

Con mucho cuidado Wildfire recita el hechizo para enviar a las chicas a la tierra

 _"Земные существа, позволяют этим четырем пони преодолевать барьер в течение пяти дней, с непознаваемым именем блокирует любые физические и умственные изменения и позволяет им добраться до места назначения и, таким образом, достичь своей миссии"_

" **Traducción** : _Seres de la tierra, permite a estos cuatro ponis cruzar la barrera por cinco días, con el nombre innombrable, bloquea cualquier cambio físico y mental y permíteles llegar a su destino y así lograr su misión"_

Wildfire al terminar de leer el hechizo, este con su cuerno que está iluminado de una luz blanca, toca cada una de las estrellas en que las cuatro ponys están, haciendo que la piedra caliza se torne oscura por la magia

—" _Funcionó_ " – murmura Chrysalis, observando los cambios que suceden alrededor

Rápidamente el Alicornio rojo se aleja de las chicas, las cuales se notan muy nerviosas, pues en el centro del cuadrado un gran circulo negro se creó, además de que las líneas de las estrellas tienen un fuego negro

—¡Cierren los ojos e intenten no pensar en nada! / _Si nada les pasa, les dolerán hasta los cascos por dos días_ / - grita Wildfire

El aire en el alrededor comienza a tornarse más frío, mientras en el cielo, una gran acumulación de nubes negras comienzan a girar en si mismo como si se formara un huracán

Una gran luz imposibilita la visión de Chrysalis al igual que al Alicornio rojo, mientras cuatro rayos negros impactan en las estrellas de las cuatro ponys, creando un gran temblor así como el estruendo que deja sordos a la Changeling y al pony

Pronto la luz disminuye, por lo cual, los dos espectadores observan que las cuatro ponys ya no están, solo quedaron las cuatro estrellas quemadas, al igual que el centro del pasto verde, donde varias descargas negras aún recorren el suelo…

—Parece que funcionó, ahora solo debemos mantener con vida a Michael – expresa Wildfire, quien no se acerca a la zona debido a la energía residual, además de que el hechizo sigue en proceso

—Espero que puedan conseguir algo – menciona Chrysalis, sin creer que el hechizo funcionará

Aún con el viaje anticipado, Wildfire se ganó durante el resto de la mañana una gran jaqueca por el uso del hechizo, por lo que estuvo de mal humor todo el esto del día, Chrysalis le envió una carta a Spike para que le envíe a Luna para que ella le avise a Amber que traiga alguna poción para ayudar a Michael

 **Tierra: Costa rica**

Una hermosa mañana comienza en la pequeña comunidad de Cubujuquí, donde los pájaros cantan siguiendo la armonía del viento, mientras tanto en una casa amarilla en un gran lote de dos mil metros comienza haber algo de acción, ahora el primer cuarto se encuentra abierto.

Aquel cuarto es bastante espacioso, pues tiene una cama como para dos personas, un televisor en la parte de abajo ( _Por donde uno pone los pies_ ), un escritorio con papeles y periódicos, así como cartas, dos puertas, una para el baño y otra para ir a la sala, el suelo tiene una cerámica color crema opaco, y las paredes de un color azul fuerte.

 _Soy Alexander Fernández Mora, hijo menor de una familia un poco disfuncional, nunca conocí a mi padre pues murió en un terrible accidente cuando yo tenia un año_

 _Mi madre, Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos a vivir la mayor parte de nuestra vida en está misma casa, hasta que Michael cumplió los dieciocho el y yo con un acuerdo entre mi madre, nos dejaríamos la casa para usarla como habitación para ir a la universidad._

 _Cuando cumplí los veinte años, fui becado para poder tener una habitación en el campus donde estudiaba, pero varios meces después recibí la noticia que mi hermano fue expulsado por un fraude._

 _Yo no quiero juzgar a Michael pero hace poco recibí una noticia que el está desaparecido después de sufrir un accidente, nadie me ha podido explicar que sucedió ni donde está…_ _Actualmente tuve que dejar la universidad, no puedo dejar la casa sola pero puedo vivir tranquilamente por el dinero que había ahorrado para pagar mi carrera_

—¿Mmm? ya amaneció – expresé cansado, pues por los problemas casi no he podido dormir

Alexander, se levanta y se coloca una camisa color azul, un pantalón negro, unas medias verdes y los mismos zapatos negros

—¿Luis todavía ocupará que yo vaya? – expresé no muy seguro, buscando el celular, el cual no recuerdo donde lo dejé

Como por obra del destino, en la sala se logra escuchar el celular, por lo que Alexander va recogerlo

La sala tiene tres sillones, así como un mueble donde hay una pantalla plana de 32 pulgadas y una PS3, al lado del mueble está un estante con libros, para luego toparse con el desayunador, que va a dar a la cocina

—¿Haló? –

—Oiga usted Alexander ¿va a venir o no? recuerde que debe traerme la programación –

—Si, si, ya voy llegando, estoy dando la vuelta – expresé mintiendo pues ni siquiera he salido de la casa

—Bueno, no se le olvide la llave o lo golpeo, ese trabajo nos ha costado mucho –

—No se me va a olvidar, debería usted ir por la computadora, recuerde que la dejó donde Rudy – mencioné recordándole a Luis

—Eso la recojo rápido, ahora nos vemos ¿Okey? -

Alexander termina la llamada, y este guarda en celular en su bolsillo, también toma las llaves de la casa para ir donde Luis,

Con algo de prisa, Alexander cierra la casa, pero pronto nota una anomalía en el cielo, ya que en la parte trasera del lote de este ( _adentrándose al bosque_ ) hay un gran remolino, como si se fuera a formar un tornado

—¿Qué diablos pasa en este lugar? – expresé algo sorprendido, ya que no es normal un remolino y menos en los meces de invierno ( _Lluvia_ )

Me entró mucha curiosidad, ya que de pronto cuatro rayos negros impactaron a varios kilómetros dentro del bosque, cosa que no es normal en un rayo y menos que este no generara ningún sonido

—A la madre ¿voy o no voy? – expresé con ganas de ir, pero debo ir donde Luis

 _La cosa es que si quiero ir, así que Luis podría esperar un rato más, de tomos modos ya estoy dando la vuelta…_

 **Alexander con algo de prisa trota, para avanzar más rápido hasta llegar al limite norte de su propiedad, la cual está va a dar a un bosque algo profundo**

—Maldita curiosidad… - mencioné cruzando la cerca

 _Lo bueno que en los últimos días no ha llovido, por lo cual todo se encuentra seco y no hay mucho lodo._

 **El humano trotando avanza un kilometro en línea recta, hasta encontrar un claro rodeado por el bosque, que deja ver a cuatro ponis inconscientes mientras emanan humo de su pelaje**

—¡Mierda se murieron! – mencione algo preocupado, ya que un vecino tiene caballos y posiblemente sean de el

Alexander se acerca a los ponis inconscientes y pronto nota que esos cuatro caballos no son seres normales

—¡La madre que los trajo! Un pegaso, un caballo normal y dos ¿Pegacornios? – mencioné revisándolos, pero pronto noto que uno de ellos se está moviendo un poco

Alexander para evitar asustarlos se aleja y se oculta detrás de un árbol

—" _Creo que los Pegacornios pueden punzarme con su cuerno_ " – Murmuré asomándome con cuidado

 **Con las chicas:**

La primer poni en despertar es Twilight, la cual con mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo así como el ardor en cada célula de su ser, debido a la tele transportación, estás alcanzaron velocidades incalculables

—- _sin ganas de moverse_ \- ¿todas están bien? – pregunta Twilight, sin realizar ningún movimiento, pues está aún sigue tirada como llegó

—No... me duelen mis plumitas – responde Rainbow Dash, la cual tampoco se mueve mucho

—¿Creo que estamos en el bosque Everfree? – se pregunta Celestia, levantándose del suelo, aún si tiene mucho dolor por el hechizo

—¡Genial! No funcionó y ahora estamos en uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Ecuestria

Ninguna de las chicas ha notado al humano, quien está escuchando incrédulamente todo lo que ellas están hablando

—/¡ _Oh shit! ¡Están hablando los caballos!_ / – pensé con mucho miedo, sin moverme para evitar ser visto

—Muy bien, si este es el bosque Everfree ¿en que parte estamos? – expresa Applejack, levantándose lentamente, para minimizar el dolor y ardor de sus músculos

—Es una muy buena pregunta Applejack, porque no se donde estamos – menciona Rainbow Dash

Las cuatro ponis, miran detalladamente los alrededores, pues su llegada es en un pequeño claro, bastante angosto, pues a siete pasos más, ya se encuentra el bosque profundo, al igual que alrededor, exceptuando un pequeño trillo que se interna al bosque, como si fuera una salida

( **Trillo** : _se refiere aún camino angosto, hecho por el paso de personas, el cual se genera un pequeño camino que no está acondicionado a la actualidad )_

—Tal vez, podamos seguir ese camino, es lo que más promete – menciona Rainbow Dash, señalando el camino mal hecho

—/ _Ahora que lo pienso, si ellas siguen el trillo, me podrán ver_ / - pensé algo intranquilo y con bastante miedo, ya que yo seguí el camino para ver que fue lo que pasó

—Ya está oscureciendo – expresa Celestia, observando el cielo algo oscuro con muchas nubes negras

—/ _Joder, va a llover caballo estúpido_ / - pensé sin moverme del árbol, pues no se que tan peligrosos son los caballos

—Si ven algo peligroso pueden atacarlo, no sabemos que tan mortal es está zona del bosque Everfree – expresa Twilight, dando permiso de poder defenderse

Pronto las chicas escuchan una canción, proveniente detrás de un árbol, cercano al trillo

—- _descartando la llamada - / listo valí tres hectárea /_ \- pensé con pánico, mientras guardo el celular me preparo para correr

( **Valer tres hectáreas** : _Se refiere que ya se metió en grandes problemas_ )

— Ese ruido vino de ese árbol, debe haber un animal – expresa Rainbow Dash, acercándose con mucho cuidado

—Rainbow regresa, no es seguro que vayas sola – menciona Twilight, quien la sigue detrás al igual que Celestia y Applejack

La Pegaso color cían, con cuidado se acerca al árbol sin esperar a las demás y ella cuando revisa, el humano por inercia la golpea, con la intención de noquearla, cosa que no resulto pero hizo retroceder a la pegaso con mucho dolor en su cabeza

—¡Auch! ¡Desgraciado!- expresa la Pegaso cían, alertando a las demás

—Algo atacó a Rainbow – expresa Applejack sin ver que fue lo que ataco a su amiga

Todas ven como un bípedo, sale corriendo siguiendo el trillo, lo cual las chicas empiezan a perseguirlo para capturarlo ( **Ellas piensan que están en el Everfree )**

—¡CORRE, CORRE, SOY FAMILIA DE NERY BRENES! – grite huyendo de los ponis, los cuales no escucharon nada al estar muy lejos

( **Nery Brenes** : _Es Atleta Costarricense, corredor de los 400 metros planos_ )

Alexander esquiva con mucha dificultad, los arboles, para evitar ser alcanzado por los ponis, hasta que unos segundos después logra ver la malla que había cruzado hace unas horas

—Deténgalo, se va a escapar – grita Celestia, quien tampoco ha pensado mejor las cosas - Rainbow Dash, Twilight vuelen ustedes dos y atrápenlo – agrega Celestia, algo agotada por correr, pues no es su rutina

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Twilight y Rainbow, alzan vuelo, sin pasarse de las copas de los arboles

Twilight al ser una Alicornio, le dispara algunos hechizos, pero estos son bloqueados por los arboles, dejando ileso al humano ( _los persecutores no saben que es un humano_ ), mientras Rainbow Dash, busca venganza de aquel golpe en su cara, la cual se acerca al humano

—¡Hija de perra deja de lanzar eso! – grite molesto pues la Pegacornio, ha estado lanzando muchos rayos, cosa que la distracción evita que Alexander vea a la pegaso al lado de el.

Rainbow se abalanza contra el humano, pero este se barrió, para evitar la cerca de púas, que delimita el bosque con la propiedad de el, mientras Rainbow se golpea nuevamente contra un árbol, quedando bastante desorientada

—¡Arg! ¡Deja de lastimar a mis amigas! – expresa enojada Twilight, lanzando otros tres hechizos

Con el terreno libre de arboles, Twilight la única que se ha adelantado, tiene oportunidad para poder detener al atacante con hechizos, pero ella choca contra unos cables ( _Para tender ropa, no son eléctricos_ ) desviando su a puntería

—Maldición, creo que llegó a su casa – menciona Twilight, des enredándose de los cables, para reunirse con el grupo

— Puta mierda, la llave... – exprese con miedo, sacando las llaves de la puerta trasera y abro la puerta muy rápido

Sin esperarlo, el humano a pocos centímetros de cerrar la puerta, está es impactado por los cascos de Applejack, pero el humano logra aguantar el golpe y comienza un forcejeo por la puerta

—"¡ _No! No, no, no_ " – mencione cada vez más alterado intentado mantener la puerta lo más cerrada, pero la fuerza de los ponis es mucho mayor

—Pagarás lo que hiciste monstruo – expresa Rainbow Dash, ayudando a Applejack

—¡Váyanse a la mierda! – grité, sin soltar la puerta, pues estoy manteniéndola cerrada la puerta con ayuda de mis pies y apoyando el hombro sobre la madera, la cual cruje con mucho ruido

Nuevamente el celular del humano suena, el cual como si no fuera un problema contesta

—¿Qué mierda quieres Luis? – pregunté apoyando la cabeza de lado, para evitar que el celular se caiga al suelo, además para poder mantener cerrada la puerta

—Diay, solo falta que usted venga, se supone que hace más de media hora debió llegar ¿Dónde está? – pregunta confundido Luis

—Lo sé, creo que no podré ir hoy, ni tal vez mañana, es que estoy teniendo un problema, cualquier cosa lo estoy llamando – dije colgando de una vez y lanzo el teléfono la sala

Como si ya estuviera planeado, el celular cae en uno de los sillones, pero la puerta no resiste los embistes repetitivos de Applejack y está se parte a la mitad y el humano es impactado por un rayo morado, el cual este se golpea la cabeza contra el desayunador, quedando inconsciente, con un hilo de sangre en su frente

Un poco más calmadas las cosas, las chicas entran a la cocina, donde pueden ver muchos objetos bastante modernos y muy llamativos como por ejemplo la cocina, un objeto rectangular gris, una olla arrocera y un microondas, además de un mueble pegado a la pared con platos, vasos entre otras cosas

—¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunta Applejack sorprendida, al ver el interior

—Oh no, no, no, no ¡Que hemos hecho! – Dice asustada Twilight quien por fin ve al que estaban persiguiendo

— _"Tan feos son los humamos"_ – murmura Rainbow Dash, algo preocupada, al haber sido atacado por uno

—¿Está muerto? – pregunta Celestia muy nerviosa quien también entra a la casa

—Se golpeo la cabeza contra el filo de la piedra, esta sangrando pero no mucho – menciona Twilight, quien con su magia cura la herida

—¡Genial! Hemos hecho lo único que no debíamos hacer – aclara Applejack con miedo de lo que pueda pasar

—¡Chicas, es la casa de Michael! – menciona Rainbow Dash, señalando un título que está colgado en la pared que dice Michael Fernández

—¿Pero entonces quién es el? – señala Celestia a Alexander quien está noqueado

—No lo sé, puede ser un ladrón… - menciona Rainbow, observando a Twilight como analiza la cara del humano, con mucho detalle

—¿Twilight que haces? – pregunta Applejack confundida, pues ya solo le falta manosear al humano

—Aaa, es que son muy parecidos a los que vi en el portal espejo, solo que menos coloridos y amigables… - responde Twilight, con curiosidad

Con un gran susto, el humano empuja a Twilight al ser la más cercana, la cual cae de espalda, pero se levanta rápido.

Todas ven como el bípedo se aleja arrastrándose, además de que intenta levantase, pero el rayo que le impacto, lo afecto demasiado, además de dejarlo desorientado

—Wow, wow, Cálmate compañero – menciona Applejack, ya que los intentos de Alexander por levantarse son infructuosos

Rainbow, Applejack, Celestia y Twilight están listas para defenderse, pero pronto se dan cuenta que este se puso una mano en el pecho pero aún así este logra levantarse al duodécimo intento

—- _agitado y con muecas de dolor_ \- ¡Lárguense! ¡No las quiero aquí! – Expresé golpeado y herido, a una distancia prudente

—Tranquilízate, no queríamos lastimarte, solo estábamos asustadas – menciona Twilight dando un paso al frente con la intención de acercarse al humano, cosa que a este no le agradó

—¡No te acerques más! – apoyándose en la pared – ustedes no debieron haber venido nunca – expresé dándoles una advertencia

—Solo relájate, vinimos a este lugar porque necesitamos encontrar algo importante para un amigo – aclara Twilight, dando otro paso hacía adelante, sorprendiendo a Applejack, Celestia y Rainbow por la valentía de la Alicornio

—No me importa para que hayan venido, si es para salvar a su amigo o no, lárguense y nunca regresen – expresé, con voz bastante pesada, pues el hechizo fue bastante fuerte

—Se llama Michael, se que no te importa, solo necesitamos encontrar algo – explica Twilight, pero todos notan el cambio de actitud del humano,

—¿Michael? ¿Michael qué? – pregunté algo sorprendido, pues no esperaba algo así, en este día y menos hablar con un caballo

—Creo que es Michael Fernández – aclara Twilight, recordando aquel nombre

Twilight está a varios pasos del humano y de la nada este se le acerca y la atrapa, alertando a Celestia y Rainbow Dash así mismo a Applejack

—¡Tú sabes dónde está! – mencioné sin soltar a la pegacornio morada, la cual se nota muy asustada por el repentino acercamiento

( _El humano tiene a Twilight en su cabeza, sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla_ )

Celestia le lanza otro rayo al humano, quien es impactado en su pecho y este cae en la pared donde se estaba apoyando

—¡No lo ataquen! Deténgasen, déjemen sola con el - aclara Twilight, sorprendiendo a las tres ponis, quienes no se negaron a la petición

Las tres ponis salen algo molestas de la casa de Alexander, debido a los inconvenientes, claro que ninguna quiere salir pero deben hacerle caso a Twilight pues es la líder de la expedición

—¿Estás bien? – pregunta Twilight, revisando al humano quien está bocabajo, por lo que la Alicornio morada no puede ver su rostro

—Si…es común que me disparen rayos cada cierto tiempo, es mi pasatiempo favorito en la vida – exprese con mucho sarcasmo, sin moverme de donde estoy para no aumentar el dolor

—Lamento los problemas y haberte lanzado un hechizo, pensé que eras un monstruo del bosque Everfree – menciona Twilight, algo avergonzada

—Está bien, solo quiero saber si ¿en serio ustedes saben algo de Michael? – pregunté, viendo a los ojos a la Alicornio morada, mientras me a recuesto en la pared

—De hecho se muy poco de el pero se donde está – le entrega la licencia de conducir – claro que no se encuentra muy bien de salud – explica Twilight, recordando lo sucedido en el búnker

—Si es el, pero mejor seguimos esto después… necesito acostarme un segundo, creo que sus raros rayos no me cayeron bien en el cuerpo / _Además de hablar con caballos no es bueno para la salud mental_ / – mencioné levantándome con algo de dificultad

—Pueden quedarse en la casa, con la condición de que me digan lo que saben de Michael – agregué, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y la cierro apenas entro, para que el caballo no vea el interior

Tambaleándose, Alexander llega a su cama, donde este se a recuesta bocabajo, con su cara en la almohada

—Maldición, unos putos caballos alienígenas me atacan y ahora saben donde está Michael…Genial, " _Que diablos me lanzaron esos cabrones, me duele el pecho como si un elefante me hubiera aplastado"_ / _Que diablos hizo Michael_ / – expresé, girando para quedar viendo al techo, mientras escucho como en la sala los ponis están susurrando

 **Con los caballos:**

Las cuatro ponis ahora están debatiendo si pueden confiar con el humano, pues según Wildfire son muy peligrosos si se atacan

—¡Esa cosa me atacó y quieres que nos quedemos aquí! – grita Rainbow Dash, quien es callada por Applejack, debido al escandalo que está haciendo

—¡Silencio! " _Rainbow tiene razón Twilight, no podemos estar aquí, que pasa si esa cosa nos ataca cuando estamos dormidas_ " – menciona Applejack, con voz baja para que el humano no pueda escuchar

—" _El tiene información importante de Michael, además de que también está interesado en el, debe de está guardando un secreto y también nos puede ayudar a conseguir lo que ocupamos"_ \- aclara Twilight, quien es la líder del grupo

—" _Twilight, te diste cuenta que nuestras cosas no aparecieron, incluso los cristales que Chrysalis nos dio, nunca llegaron_ " – menciona Celestia, quien tiene toda la razón

Twilight se da cuenta que Celestia dice la verdad, pues ninguna de sus alforjas que alistaron en Ecuestria ha llegado, lo que ahora están sin ningún recurso y a merced del planeta hasta dentro de cinco días, que es cuando regresan

—" _Esperen un momento, ¿podemos confiar en el humano_?" – murmura Rainbow, aún algo molesta por el golpe

—" _Cálmensen, no tenemos otra opción que confiar en el humano y lo primero que debemos hacer es no atacarlo_ " – susurra Twilight, intentando no entrar en desesperación

Las chicas ven que la puerta detrás de ellas se abre, de la cual sale el mismo humano, mucho mejor que antes

—Sigan en lo suyo…solo pásenme el celular – mencioné un poco intranquilo, por la mirada acusadora de tres de los cuatro caballos

Twilight ya cual sabe que es un celular ( _su forma no función_ ) se lo entrega a Alexander, quien sale por la puerta de atrás, pues ya no hay puerta

—" _No pos genial, ahora debo cuidar unos caballos alienígenas que saben donde está mi hermano ¿Qué más puede pasar?_ " – exprese marcando el número de Luis, para devolver la llamada

Al marcar el número, el sonido de espera aparece, hasta que contesta Luis, un poco molesto

—¿Usted qué, va a venir o no? O ¿su problema es demasiado grande? – pregunta Luis, un poco molesto ya que no le han dicho nada

—No voy a poder ir, pero si quieres vienes a mi casa, tengo algo que te hará volar la cabeza…literalmente – mencioné recordando que hace poco me atacaron con unos extraños rayos, los cuales duelen demasiado

—¡Bien! llegaré en diez minutos, y espero que sea cierto lo que me dices o si no te rompo el marco de tu cara – cuelga –

—-Ahs – Este otro ya se enojó – mencioné, bloqueando la pantalla y guardando el celular en mi bolsillo

Alexander se da vuelta y nota a tres caballos detrás de el, cosa que lo preocupa más, ya que pueden atacarlo

—Aaa ¿Pasa algo? – pregunté nervioso por como me miran

—Eso deberíamos preguntarnos nosotras, tú eres el que habla solo – menciona Rainbow, pues las tres vieron a Alexander hablar con la nada

—Aaa pss, eso, no estaba hablando solo, después les explico lo que usé, ahora debo ver como carajo arreglo la puerta que ustedes me rompieron – aclaré, señalando los pedazos de madera, que conformaban la extinta puerta

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso – expresa Celestia, realizando un hechizo a la puerta, la cual regresa a su estado original y funcional

—O claro ustedes…con su magia…me reparan la puerta – dije sorprendido por como quedó la puerta, ya que quedó como nueva

—Lamentamos haberte atacado y perseguido, además de haberte herido con los hechizos, no sabíamos que estamos en la tierra – explica la Alicornio blanca o caballo blanco para Alexander

—No hay cuidado, claro que puede que también me haya asustado, así que lamento haber atacado a su amiga arcoíris – me disculpe con el caballo de pelaje arcoíris, algo anormal en la tierra, al igual que las demás

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro? – pregunta Applejack, viendo el cielo bastante oscuro, como si ya estuviese anocheciendo

—Oh, vamos adentro, es mejor que ustedes mismo lo vean – mencione entrando tranquilamente, ya con un poco más de confianza con los caballitos

Alexander llega a la sala al igual que las otras tres ponis, donde está Twilight sentada en un sillón, esperando a las demás, mientras el humano conecta el televisor, y una caja pequeña al lado, la cual está se enciende con cuatro números verdes

El bípedo toma el control y enciende el televisor y luego la caja la cual da una imagen negra, pero poco después aparece unas letras

« **Iniciando: Por favor espere mientras configuramos la programación»**

—¿Que clase de magia es esa? – pregunta Applejack, algo sorprendida pues en el búnker había algo parecidos pero no ese comprara con la delgada pantalla plana

—La magia no existe, solo es tecnología – mencioné tranquilamente, pero el caballo morado se exaltó bastante

( _Nadie se ha preguntado el nombre por lo que nadie sabe nada )_

—Claro que la magia existe, así fue como llegamos – expresa Twilight, un poco molesta por la ignorancia de Alexander

—Ustedes llegaron en un rayo, y eso es algo normal / _si habláramos de la Guerra de los mundos_ / - aclara como si fuera un experto en todo

Momentos después, la pantalla cambia dejando ver aún periodista, en medio de una tormenta donde toda la calle se puede ver inundada, lo que preocupa las chicas

 **Periodista** :

— _Estamos aquí en vivo, donde nuevamente la vieja Metrópoli, es escenario de otro desastre, está vez las intensas lluvias de los últimas horas han ocasionado inundaciones en la carretera y han afectado a muchas viviendas, varías comunidades se encuentran aisladas debido a que la fuerza del agua, destruyó un puente que comunica el Tablón con Cartago, varías zonas se encuentran sin fluido eléctrico por las ráfagas de viendo que han dañado los cables, así mismo la comisión Nacional de emergencias ha abierto tres albergues para las familias afectadas por las intensas lluvias de las últimas horas_

—Wow pensé que solo los pegasos creaban esas tormentas tan fuertes – menciona Applejack, observando el televisor

—¡Oye! Esa última tormenta era para descongestionar el cielo – se defiende Rainbow Dash

—Entonces está tan oscuro porque va haber una tormenta – menciona Celestia comprendiendo muchas cosas

—Aaa ¿humano cómo te llamas? – pregunta Twilight un poco avergonzada al no haberle preguntado mucho antes

—Alexander Fernández Mora ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? – pregunté también

—Yo me llamo Applejack, soy una granjera de Sweet Acrees Apples – menciona la poni naranja

—No se donde sea eso, pero continúen – dije tranquilamente ya que son de otro mundo

—Soy Rainbow Dash, la mejor voladora en toda Ecuestria – menciona un caballo alado con melena arcoíris, mientras vuela bajo con su pecho inflado ( _pose de héroe )_

—/ _Bueno tienes razón, en Ecuestria, sea donde sea esa madre_ / - pensé tranquilamente, sin cuestionar mucho lo que dicen los caballos

—Soy Celestia, Ex princesa de Canterlot – aclara la Alicornio blanca, con una voz de tristeza

—" _Debió ser genial mandar todo un pueblo"_ – Murmuré con mucho silencio, por lo que las yeguas no escucharon

—Soy Twilight, princesa de la amistad – expresa la yegua morada

—/ _¿WTF? Princesa de la amistad Jajajaja, nunca escuche algo igual_ / - pensé en mí interior

—¿Cuéntanos más de ti y por qué quieres saber de Michael? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, pero Applejack le tapa la boca con su casco

—Tienen razón – Pone en mute el televisor- pero empezaré por el principio, hay muchas cosas actualmente con los ponis – mencioné un poco misterioso

—Mi nombre es Alexander Fernández como dije anteriormente, soy hermano menor de Michael.

Estudié en la universidad ingeniería en sistemas y he estado buscando a mi hermano desde que desapareció, tuve que abandonar la universidad debido a la desaparición de Michael, desde ese tiempo he estado intentado encontrarlo – expliqué bastante calmado, pues las yeguas se notan bastantes afectadas con la revelación

— _"Es un poco triste"_ – murmura Rainbow Dash, intentado no mostrar rastros de debilidad

—Dijiste que hay información de nosotras ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Twilight un poco confundida, ya que nunca han venido a la tierra

—Se dije que el gobierno de otro país llamado Estados Unidos tiene información de que varias áreas militares fueron atacadas por ponis, yo no lo sé, pero viéndolas aquí creo que es verdad – mencioné nervioso

—Nunca había sucedido algo así en la vida, pero espero que estén bien – expresa Twilight MUY nerviosa por donde va la conversación

—Lo extraño es que filtraron algunos audios donde piden ataque nuclear… pero casi nadie cree en esos audios – mencioné tranquilo

—¿Qué es un ataque nuclear? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien recuerda aquella conversación en el búnker

—Es algo que no deberían conocer, mejor hablemos de otro tema – respondí no muy seguro de que los ponis deban saber

—Oye Alexander, si no es mucha molestia… - _avergonzada_ \- ¿No tienes algo para comer? – pregunta Twilight, con algo de hambre, ya que son pasadas del medio día y nadie ha comido

—Aaa buena pregunta ¿Qué comen ustedes? – pregunté no muy seguro, ya que puede ser un cliché que coman pasto… pues este sobra afuera

—¿Ustedes no comen flores o heno! – expresa Twilight algo sorprendida, pues en su viaje al mundo alterno, no pudo investigar sobre eso

 _( O sea, Es raro que en la película no se mencionó la dieta humana, y como Twilight fue al mundo alterno, nunca comió nada, según la película…_ )

—Si yo o otra persona come heno o flores, creo que se enfermaría del estómago, claro que si podemos comer ciertas frutas o verduras / _entre otras cosas, ¿será buena idea mencionarles la carne?_ /

—Es bueno saberlo, pero ¿no es mucha molestia si nos puedes conseguir un poco? – pregunta Applejack quien también tiene un poco de hambre

—Veré que puedo hacer, vengo en un momento – mencioné levantándome para ir a la tienda

—Al menos no fue rencoroso después de por poco haberlo matado – expresa Celestia, algo nerviosa pues atacó al humano en un giro de eventos desastrosos

—Se parece mucho a Michael, claro que no es Michael, pero es un poco más calmado en ciertas cosas – explica Applejack recordando la primera ves que encontraron a Michael en el Bosque Everfree

Las chicas aprovechan la ausencia de Alexander y exploran toda la casa, primero la sala donde se encuentran, la cual tiene tres sillones, con una mesa en el centro, el mueble donde está el televisor y debajo de este la PS3, además de la caja para los programas de televisión.

Luego entran al cuarto de Alexander, donde ven una cama algo grande, como para dos personas ( _oh ponis_ ), al lado de este una mesa de noche, un televisor apoyado en un mueble, para poder ver en la cama, pero lo más curioso es el escritorio con muchos papeles, donde hay una computadora y libros.

Luego revisaron los otros dos cuartos, pero el último es un desastre ya que esta muy desordenado, una habitación que infringe las leyes de la vida, por lo que decidieron no revisar ese lugar.

Alexander, recibió una llamada de Luis, quien le avisa que no podrá ir a la casa debido aún compromiso en la capital, pero vendrá al día siguiente

El hermano de Michael un poco más tranquilo, compró en la tienda algunas verduras y frutas para poder darles de comer a las yeguas, además de una crema cofal para el dolor en su pecho, pues ambos rayos le dieron en el mismo lugar

 _( El cofal es una crema blanca, que se frota en el músculo golpeado_ )

Poco después este regresa de nuevo a la casa, y cocina una sopa de verduras ( _Para Alexander trae carne obvio_ ) y varias horas después, ya todos están comiendo tranquilamente.

 **7Pm**

—Jamás pensé que sabías cocinar – menciona Applejack

—Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos – exprese comiendo tranquilamente / claro que no es de mi gusto comer verduras pero no tengo opción…/

—¿Quién bajó el sol aquí? – pregunta Celestia, pues nunca sintió magia para que el cuerpo celeste bajara

—Creo que eso es algo que solo pasa en tu mundo, aquí el sol, la luna, las plantas, incluso el clima se rigen solos – aclaré tranquilamente, pero eso exaltó a una pegaso de pelaje arcoíris

—Esto es peor que el Bosque Everfree, ¡pueden haber animales peligrosos! – expresa Rainbow, algo preocupada

—Lo más peligroso que puede haber aquí, son las serpientes – mencioné sin darle importancia, pero no debí haberlo dicho

—¡SERPIENTE! ¿DÓNDE? – grita exaltada la Alicornio morada, quien del susto salió volando hasta el techo…

—Debes perdonarla, no le gustan las serpientes – aclara Applejack, algo sorprendida por el grito de la Alicornio

—" _Cada quien le teme a algo"_ – murmura Celestia quien al igual que todos ya terminó de comer, además de que Twilight ya bajó del techo Muy avergonzada

—Bueno como se que husmearon por toda la casa sabrán que no hay espacio para todas, así que deben dormir dos en un cuarto una en la sala y… " _una conmigo" / Genial dormir con un caba...poni_ / - expresé recogiendo los platos y los llevé a la cocina

( _La casa no presenta pasillos, en la sala se encuentra la puerta para el cuarto de Alexander, la otra puerta está en la cocina, este es el cuarto de Michael, el otro cuarto está en la parte trasera, ese era el cuarto de invitados_ )

Ninguna de las chicas quiere dormir con un desconocido, pero no les queda otra opción que elegir a alguien

—- _no muy segura_ – creo que lo mejor sería que yo duerma contigo– menciona Twilight, algo incomoda

—Bien ¿Quién duerme en la sala? – pregunté bastante calmado, pues ya he dormido con gatos… ¿Qué diferencia hay de los ponis?

—Podría dormir hasta en el suelo, así que déjame el sillón – aclara Rainbow Dash

—Bien, Twilight dormirá conmigo / ¡ _Rayos_! / Rainbow en el sillón y Celestia y Applejack en el cuarto de mi hermano, solo no toquen nada… ¡Por favor! – aclaré algo intranquilo, debido a que deberán quedarse en la casa, cuatro yeguas, dos que lanzan rayos, una alada y otra con una fuerza descomunal

—Tranquilo, no husmearemos nada, si no es necesario – aclara Celestia bromeando un poco, cosa que ya es un gran avance

—Muy bien, gracias, cualquier cosa el cuarto tiene un baño – mencione recordando un dato importante, pues no se si los ponis usan baño o van afuera

—Muy bien, creo que ya nos vamos a dormir – dice Celestia, la cual tranquilamente entra al cuarto de Michael, el cual está ordenado, limpio y listo para usarse

Rainbow se acomoda en el sillón como si esta fuera un gato, mientras Applejack y Celestia conversan un rato ya que es algo temprano, con el humano y Twilight es algo más distinto

—¿Qué haces con esa computadora? – pregunta Twilight, sentada en el medio de la cama, mientras el humano está sentado en la silla del escritorio

—Aaah, depende de lo que haga, ahora estoy intentado crear un algoritmo de programación para una máquina de un amigo – le expliqué a la Yegua lila

—Suena interesante y dime ¿a que hora sueles dormir? – pregunta Twilight algo interesada un poco en la vida del humano

—- _pensativo_ – bueno como tengo que hacer la programación, suelo dormir muy tarde, incluso he pasado uno que otro día sin dormir, por cierto, no te lo pregunté antes ¿Qué necesita Michael? – pregunté algo preocupado, por el problema

—- _suspira_ – Tú hermano no está muy bien, entramos en un lugar humano en Ecuestria y recibió un disparo, ahora lo están manteniendo vivo pero perdió mucha sangre – explica Twilight, sintiéndose culpable al no haber ayudado a Michael cuando pudo

—No se como vamos hacer para conseguir sangre, pero creo que será mejor que duermas, te ves muy cansada Twilight – aclaré, observando que hace rato la yegua está bostezando

—Lamento no poder hablar más, ven vamos a dormir – invita la Alicornio, pero el humano no quiere dormir con ella

—Duérmete tranquila, yo me quedaré un momento aquí – mencioné algo inseguro

 **Continuará** :

Contemplad al primer capitulo de el viaje, si tienen alguna inconformidad pueden decirlo, si les gustó el capitulo pueden apoyarlo, si tienen sugerencias pueden enviarlas, sin más no olviden dejar sus comentarios

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **•Alexander aún desconfía en los ponis** **•El hechizo destruyo parte del equipaje al no ser el día indicado** **•Todas las chicas actuaron agresivas al estar afectadas aún por el viaje** **•Pueden haber palabras o Costarriqueñismos " Trillo " " Mae" pero intentaré evitarlas lo más posible** **•Celestia se está calmando** **•Luna es Luna y será Luna porque es Luna ( WTF? )** **•El polvo blanco es piedra caliza molida, no es cocaína**

 **Así quedaron las votaciones:**

El tiempo se agotó para las preguntas en el capitulo antepasado, en el cual ustedes decidieron lo siguiente:

 _•Michael le corresponderá el amor a Chrysalis_ _•Michael se quedará en Ecuestria_ _•Celestia Formará parte de la realeza sin ejercer poder_ _•Luna será Luna al ser Luna_ _•Pinkie Pie podrá comer todo los pasteles que ella desee_

 **Próximo Capitulo:** Viaje a la tierra Día 2 Parte 2

El segundo día se levanta y muchas incógnitas aparecerán, y Alexander junto a las elegidas deberán planear como conseguir la sangre, pero aún abunda la desconfianza en el grupo

 **Nota Final:** ** _Gracias por leer mi historia_**


	18. Viaje a la tierra Día 2

**Capitulo 18: Viaje a la Tierra Día 2 Parte 2**

* * *

 **Ecuestria, Canterlot: 6am**

Luna después de haber regresado del viaje al reino Changeling y del susto por casi no poder salir del búnker, ha llamado a Amber muy temprano al castillo, pues recibió de Spike una carta de Chrysalis pidiendo que la pony fuera a ayudar a Michael

—¿Princesa para que me ha llamado? – pregunta amablemente la unicornio color crema, algo adormilada pues no son horas en que ella se levanta

—¿Recuerdas aquel Changeling que te ayudó a salir de la prisión? – pregunta Luna, quien ha dormido muy poco desde antier por todos los problemas que se han generado

—Si, pero tú hermana lo asesinó, cuando estaba en el almacén – responde algo triste la yegua por perder a su único amigo, claro que es un Changeling

—El lado bueno es que no está muerto, solo se teletransportó al bosque Everfree, pero el lado malo es que está en peligro de morir, necesito saber si tienes alguna poción que retarde el tiempo en un individuo – explica Luna, quien se tomó la molestia de enviar a Amber bien preparada

—No tengo posiciones de ese tipo…pero si tengo algo que podría funcionar, son algo nuevas y no se que efectos tendrán – Menciona Amber no muy segura de utilizar esas pociones

—Lleva lo que creas conveniente, regresa al castillo cuando estés lista para partir, recuerda que Michael cuenta contigo – expresa Luna muy preocupada por Michael, además de que Wildfire no se ha reportado desde hace unas horas

Amber parte a la biblioteca para preparar todo lo que debe llevar al Reino Changeling, para poder evitar que Michael muera, mientras las elegidas traen el encargo.

 **Reino Changeling; Cuarto de la curandera**

Otro día tranquilo en la colmena, mientras la Changeling continua examinando el avance de Michael, pero ella no le nota mucha mejoría en loa últimos dos días

— _"Eres más raro que cualquier otro Changeling_ " – murmura la cambiante, limpiando la herida en el costado de Michael, para que está no se infecte

La Curandera realiza un hechizo de restauración para darle más poder a los conjuros que Michael tiene aplicados para mantenerlo con vida, pero están haciendo cada vez menos efectivos

—¿Ha ávido alguna mejora? – pregunta Chrysalis, sintiéndose impotente al no poder ayudarlo como se debe

—Lo siento mi reina, pero no hay ningún cambio en su estado, aún sigue respondiendo a los hechizos, por lo que aún no ha muerto – aclara la Changeling quien ha estado pendiente del estado de Michael

—Agradezco tú esfuerzo, solo debemos esperar a los ponis – menciona Chrysalis preocupada de que Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow y Celestia no logren traer nada

La reina cambiante sale del cuarto de la curandera, pues tiene que encargarse de los daños ocasionados por el derrumbe de los túneles inferiores

 **Tierra; Costa Rica: Casa de Alexander**

Un nuevo y tranquilo día comienza, pero una gran tormenta imposibilidad que cualquier persona pueda salir de sus hogares, mientras Alexander se quedó dormido en la silla del escritorio al haber trabajado muy tarde, Applejack fue la primer poni en despertarse a las cinco y punto, de la mañana, después Celestia, por ahí de las siete se levanta Twilight y luego Rainbow Dash que fue la última

—¿No se cómo hace para dormir así? – pregunta Applejack con dolor al ver como Alexander duerme en una posición bastante comprometedora para sus huesos

* La pose del humano es bastante incomoda pues su cabeza está en el escritorio, es como una "J" pero al revés

—Es como estar viendo un reflejo de Twilight solo que menos cerebrito – menciona Rainbow Dash, con ganas de salir a estirar sus alas pero la tormenta no se lo permite

—" _Creo que Twilight puede tener un alma gemela_ " – murmura Celestia, pero nadie logra captar la expresión

—Déjenlo dormir, estuvo toda la noche en la computadora haciendo como una programación – explica Twilight, algo identificada con el humano pues también se ha desvelado

—¿Applejack tu puedes hacer el desayuno? – pregunta Celestia, quien conoce las capacidades de la terrestre naranja

—Claro pero ¿no sé dónde Alexander guardó las cosas que compró? – responde Applejack, quien nunca vio al humano guardar las cosas

—Deben de estar en esa cosa gris rectangular – menciona Celestia, refiriéndose a la refrigeradora

Applejack abre la refrigeradora, donde puede ver gran variedad de comida, golosinas entre otras cosas.

Pronto la yegua encuentra la fruta que Alexander compró ayer, pero ve muchas otras cosas que no debió, como por ejemplo, Mortadela, Salchichas, carne molida entre otras cosas, por lo cual ella se asusta bastante

—¿Applejack que sucede? – pregunta Twilight confundida, ya que no hay ningún peligro en el refrigerador

—¡Chicas vean esto! – aclara Applejack bastante temblorosa pues nunca ha estado tan cerca de tocar carne de algún animal

Celestia, Rainbow y Twilight revisan también el refrigerador, donde primero sienten una brisa helada al estar abierto ( **Esperen el recibo de luz** ) pero pronto notan mucha variedad de embutidos y carnes, lo que las preocupa mucho

( **Y eso que no han revisado el congelador, seguro les da un infarto xd** )

—Eso significa que los humanos son carnívoros – expresa Twilight sin poder creerlo

—Genial, ahora estamos dentro de la casa de un carnívoro, seguro somos su cena – aclara Rainbow Dash, con la intención de atacar al humano mientras duerme

—No podemos atacarlo, recuerden lo que dijo Wildfire – recuerda Celestia, quien confía un poco del Alicornio rojo

—Entonces nos esperamos a que el nos ataque y nos coma – expresa Rainbow Dash, cruzándose de cascos

—Nosotras no podemos atacarlo, el abrió la puerta de su casa aún si lo atacamos, claro que por alguna razón el debe de comer esas cosas – expresa Twilight con desagrado por la carne, mientras cierra la puerta del refrigerador con algo de asco…

—¿Entonces vamos a confiar? – pregunta Applejack algo desconfiada del humano, por el descubrimiento en el refrigerador

—Venimos para ayudar a Michael, no a perjudicarlo, solo debemos buscar la sangre e irnos / _Aún sin nuestros subministro, los humanos deben de tener con que transportarla_ / - aclara Twilight, calmando las emociones de sus amigas

 **Con el humano; Cuarto:**

Alexander se despierta al haber escuchado como las chicas hablan, claro que en no pudo entender mucho ya que está medio adormilado y debido a la lluvia casi no se logra oír

—- _con dolor_ – Mierda, ahora si me jodí el cuello – aclaré a dolorido por la posición en que dormí

El humano se levanta y nota que la puerta para salir a la sala está entre abierta, donde se puede escuchar la conversación de las chicas en la cocina

—- _pensativo_ \- / _Cierto, Michael necesita una forma de conseguir sangre_ / - pensé levantándome de la sillas y buscando una bolsa con la intención de conseguir un carnet de asegurado

( **Ese carnet contiene toda la información médica de la persona, incluyendo su tipo de sangre** )

—Venimos para ayudar a Michael, no a perjudicarlo, solo debemos buscar la sangre y irnos – escucha Alexander por la cocina

—/ _No pos claro, ustedes se largan, pero no se irán sin mi, quiero ver a Michael si es que enserio lo tienen_ / - pensé mientras sigo buscando aquel papel médico

Luego de unos minutos, Alexander encuentra el libro de asegurado de Michael, y comienza a leerlo para poder planear como conseguir la sangre

 **Libro** :

 **Nombre de asegurado** : Michael Fernández Mora

 **Padre** : Walter Fernández Rojas

 **Madre:** María Auxiliadora Mora

 **Estado** : Soltero **Vivienda** : Ruta 4/ Cubujuquí

 **Sangre:** B Positivo

( **Cualquier consulta llame al banco de sangre 86385710** **)** **Lugar de nacimiento:** Hospital San Juan de Dios

—Creo que en el banco podrán ayudarme, espero poder conseguir lo que esos ponis quieren – expresé apuntando el número para poder llamar a ese lugar después

De pronto entran Applejack y Rainbow violentamente, la lenta reacción del humano, al no esperarse ser traicionado, este es amarrado por las chicas por una cuerda plástica en sus manos

—- _Molesto_ \- ¿Qué putas están haciendo? – pregunté molesto, intentado soltarme de la cuerda que es de coca leca

( **Coca leca:** _Es un tipo de cuerda plástica muy delgada, a veces se usa para crear tendederos_ )

—¡Tu nos guardas muchos secretos! – responde Applejack, mientras al cuarto entra Twilight y Celestia, quienes no están desacuerdo en amarrar al humano, por los problemas que pueda causar

—¿Qué les he guardado? ¡Todo se los he dicho, incluso ustedes viven en mi casa aún después de haberle atacado! – expresé con mucha molestia, mientras intento reventar la cuerda

Twilight y Celestia se acercan a Alexander mientras Applejack y Rainbow se alejan del humano

—Lamentamos tener que hacer esto, pero debemos revisar tú mente – aclara Twilight no muy feliz de realizar el hechizo, mientras Celestia velará si lo realiza bien

—¡Estás loca! Primero ustedes me atacan y ahora quieren revisarme el cerebro! – aclaré muy molesto

Ninguna de las chicas nota que el humano logró romper la cuerda, por lo que está libre, poco después el celular de Alexander suena en su bolsillo

En un extraordinario movimiento, Alexander empuja a Twilight, quien se tropieza con Celestia la cual caen encima de Rainbow y Applejack

( _**Un estilo efecto dominó**_ )

Alexander se encierra en el baño y este utiliza el celular para pedir ayuda

—- manteniendo la puerta cerrada – ¡Luis!, ¡ven rápido a la casa, necesito que le ayudes! – expresé muy ansioso, ya que no se las razones del ataque de las yeguas

—Wow cálmate, ¿pero que pasa? – pregunta Luis quien no comprende nada

—No preguntes y solo ven, es algo que debes ver con tus propios ojos, solo te diré que ten cuidado y no los provoques – le dije moviendo un mueble para bloquear la puerta

—Bueno llego rápido, voy a ir en el carro por la lluvia ¿Qué tan peligro es? – pregunta el amigo de Alexander

— Trae algo para defenderte, cualquier cosa, solo ven a ayudarme – aclararé cortando la llamada

—¡No hagas más difícil todo Alexander! – expresa Twilight, esperando que el humano salga del baño, algo preocupada por lo que este pueda hacer

—Claro como si yo fuera a hacerte algo, ustedes se aprovechan de que no puedo hacer nada contra su magia ¡PERO ESTÁN MUY EQUIVOCADAS! – grite mientras reviso las posibilidades de salir

El baño es algo pequeño, pero cuenta con un pequeño mueble para colocar las cosas de aseo, está el inodoro y al fondo se encuentra la ducha, así mismo hay un estante colocado en la pared

—" _Maldición donde está_ " – expresé buscando un objeto que podría ser mi salvación

—¡Sal de ese cuarto o botaré la puerta! – amenaza Applejack, quien fue la que convenció a Twilight de realizar el hechizo

Alexander ignora las amenazas de los caballos, y de pura suerte este encuentra una caja pequeña oculta en el único estante del baño, el cual lo abre, dejando ver un revólver, exactamente el mismo que usó Michael

( **El único que tiene armas en la casa es Michael, por lo que está también es de el** )

—/ _Sabía que Michael tenía otra_ / - expresé tomando el arma y cargándola con las balas, que en total son seis, mientras guardo en el bolsillo las municiones

Alexander escucha un carro entrando al lote, lo que le avisa que Luis por fin ha llegado para auxiliarlo

—Les advierto, déjenme en paz y no saldrán heridas – advertí, mientras espero que alguna de las yeguas tumbe la puerta

( **La puerta de los baños son menos resistentes que las principales** )

—Tú herirnos, si Twilight casi te mata ayer y nos amenazas, eres débil Alexander – se burla Rainbow Dash, cosa que no le agrado al humano

—¡Rainbow cállate! – expresa Twilight, molesta por las provocaciones de la Pegaso

Como anteriormente, el celular de Alexander suena, el cual contesta enseguida

—Bien ya he llegado ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta nervioso Luis

—Estoy en el baño de mi habitación, entra por atrás, está abierto, solo lleva algo con que defenderte y si llevas una pistola no dispares, solo si te atacan, solo no te asustes con lo que veas, aún si es muy raro – le expliqué a mi amigo

—Que mierda con usted, siempre metiéndome en sus problemas y ni siquiera me dices que te está atacando – menciona Luis, terminando la llamada

—Por favor Alexander, solo deja que revisemos tu mente, no vamos a dañarte – menciona Celestia, con coz tranquila, pero a su ves preocupada

—¡Twilight hay otro humano por la cocina! – grita Applejack alarmada, quien logró escuchar la puerta abrirse

( **Esto se va a descontrolar** )

Alexander aprovecha la distracción, el cual quita el bloqueo de la puerta y con pistola en mano, sale del baño, apuntando a la cabeza a los ponis, quienes se asustan mucho, pues saben del poder de esas armas

—¡No se muevan o les disparo! – aclaré, bastante nervioso, mientras observo el miedo en los ojos de Celestia, Twilight y Rainbow por esas pistolas

—¡No hagas una locura Alexander! – menciona Twilight, con miedo en sus ojos por sus amigas

—Ustedes han causado mucho problemas últimamente, dense vuelta y no se muevan – expresé dando ordenes, mientras las sigo apuntado con el revólver

Pronto Applejack entra lentamente, pues Luis viene detrás apuntándole con una pistola 9mm

—No puedo creer – _ve a la Pegaso y a los pegacornios_ – Que estos caballitos te tomen de rehén – menciona Luis quien vino ha ayudar a Alexander y está un poco transtornado

—¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta Celestia, con mucho temor por su vida, mientras ve hacia la pared

—Yo no fui quien lo comenzó, ustedes me amarraron e intentaron ver mis recuerdos – aclaré muy intranquilo, confundiendo a Luis

—¿Cómo diablos esas cosas hablan? O ¿Por qué tienes a una pegaso, dos unicornios alados y un caballo anaranjado en tú casa? – pregunta Luis quien ya ha dejado de apuntar con su pistola a los ponis, pues no logra entender nada

—Solo llegaron de la nada, según ellas saben de Michael – le dije a Luis quien no cree mucho el cuento de los ponis

Con los ánimos calientes, Luis y Alexander continúan hablando y evacuando dudas, mientras las chicas planean la forma de volver a tomar la casa

 **Un día antes**

 **Centro Nacional de Meteorología:**

En la Capital de Costa Rica, más especifico en San José, los investigadores lograron detectar desde ayer una anomalía en el clima de la Zona norte **( o sea todo el cantón donde está Alexander** ) puesto que los medidores detectaron una gran descarga atmosférica, sin embargo está no se disipó

En una gran habitación, donde hay más de veinte personas trabajando con las computadoras, unas grandes pantallas muestran todo el territorio, así como la humedad y la dirección de los vientos en unas gráficas bastante complejas

—No se ha desipado – menciona un humano, revisando los informes más actuales

—Solo hemos tenido tres como estás y ninguna acabó bien – expresa el compañero de al lado, quien también está analizando el problema

Pronto la puerta principal se abre, dejando ver que entra el Director del centro, lo cual ambas personas van a avisarle

—Director, hemos detectado una anomalía en el clima de Sarapiquí – aclara Brayan, el primero que vio el problema

( **Sarapiqui** : _Es el nombre de la Región donde vive Alexander, pero no el nombre de su comunidad_ )

—¿Qué tan grave es? – pregunta el Director

—Son como las tormentas en que los soldados de Estados Unidos se perdieron, solo que está es constante – menciona el compañero de Brayan

—¿Qué tan peligroso es? – vuelve a preguntar el director algo preocupado

Esta ves ninguno de los dos responde, si no que llega una mujer con varios papeles en mano, con rostro de mucha preocupación

—Si continua así, lo más probable es que se genere una de las tormentas más violentas, yo enviaría una patrulla para vigilar el progreso – menciona la chica, bastante intranquila, debido a los sucedido con los soldados Estadounidenses

—Envíen una unidad de investigación y si ven algo extraño, no duden en informarlo – aclara el Director, bastante preocupado por la situación

Con la autorización lista, se envía una unidad de investigación para analizar lo que está sucediendo con el clima en aquella región donde están las elegidas.

 **Ecuestria: Canterlot;**

Después de que Amber fue a la biblioteca para ir a recoger los químicos o alguno de sus brebajes, ella regresa de nuevo al castillo, donde Luna la espera con un carruaje de pegasos.

El carruaje es uno común, con la única diferencia que este tiene partes en plata y no en oro, así como los pegasos y sus armaduras plateadas

—Princesa Luna, ¿Segura que los Changelings no me atacarán? – pregunta Amber algo nerviosa, ya que ella casi no sale de la biblioteca

—No te preocupes Amber, desde que Michael llegó a Ecuestria, Chrysalis no ha atacado ponis – menciona Luna, tranquilizando a la unicornio, cosa que ella omite el ataque a poniville que fue realizado por Michael

—Gracias por la confianza princesa Luna – expresa la unicornio entrando al carruaje

Luna ve como el carruaje se aleja con dirección a Poniville, el cual tomará ruta al bosque Everfree para poder llegar al Reino Changeling

 **Reino Changeling:**

Todo el reino está en la espera de que aquel extraño Changeling, se recupere, pero con las noticias de la sanadora la situación no va para bien, ya que los hechizos que la Changeling le aplicó son demasiados fuertes y pronto podrían dejar de hacer efecto

—¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien desde los últimos dos días ha estado pendiente de Michael

—Está igual que ayer, no ha presentado cambios, su herida aún continua abierta, creo que el no puede regenerarse – aclara la Sanadora, bastante preocupada ya que no sabe en que momento pueden fallar los hechizos

—¿Es posible darle otra sangre que no sea humana? – pregunta Chrysalis, con la intención de darle otra sangre

—No sería lo más recomendable, podría cambiar algo en el, incluso no podría soportarlo, su sangre es una mezcla mi reina, si lo alteramos podemos matarlo – explica la Sanadora, aclarando algunas de los cambios de Michael

—" _Nunca debemos haber entrado a ese lugar maldito_ ", gracias por atender a Michael Esmeralda – dice Amablemente la reina Chrysalis, quien revela el verdadero nombre de la sanadora

Chrysalis se retira de la habitación donde está Michael, para ir a pensar a su habitación, en posibilidades de salvar a Michael o retardar los daños

 **Tierra; Costa Rica: Casa de Alexander**

Los ánimos aún están candentes, Luís amigo de Alexander logró ayudar y evitar que los ponis le leyeran la mente. El problema es que ambos humanos evitaron el ataque, al usar armas para detener a las chicas.

Alexander amarró a las ponis con la misma cuerda que lo amarraron a el, excepto que a Celestia le colocaron un anillo en su cuerno y a Rainbow le amarraron sus alas y los cuatro cascos

—Pueden dejar de apuntarme con esa cosa en la cara – expresa Applejack muy molesta pues Luis desde hace rato le está apuntado con la pistola

—No es agradable estar amarrado ¿verdad? – menciona Luis, mientras toma una silla para vigilar a Celestia, Applejack y Rainbow, mientras Alexander habla con Twilight en el cuarto de al lado

—Creo que nunca debimos subestimar a los humanos, o decirles débiles – aclara Celestia, bastante calmada, pues sabe que no está en peligro de muerte

—Es increíble, el primer contacto de una especie inteligente, y resulta ser con unos ponis coloridos que hablan – menciona Luis, bastante tranquilo, sin la intención de dañar a las yeguas

 **Con Twilight y Alexander: Cuarto de al lado 3pm**

Twilight solo tiene un anillo en su cuerno, lo bastante fuerte para que ella no pueda quitárselo, mientras está hablando con Alexander, el cual no tiene en mano el arma

Ahora ambos están en el cuarto de Michael, el cual tiene una cama mediana, una mesa de noche, un televisor con su mueble en el respaldar de la cama, y un escritorio que está usando Celestia para comunicarse con Luna, además de la puerta para el baño

—¿Entonces me iban a ver mis recuerdo solo porque como carne? – pregunte confundido y a la ves molesto

—Ah si… - _avergonzada_ – no estamos acostumbradas a tener aún carnívoro cerca de nosotras – expresa Twilight bastante avergonzada, pues el problema fue por cosas estúpidas

—Pero si tu dices que en Ecuestria hay dragones ¡Son más carnívoros que cualquier humano, y los humanos no somos carnívoros, somos omnívoros – mencioné bastante tranquilo, observando que es lo que hace la Pegacornio

—Se que es tonto, pero Applejack y Rainbow se sienten inseguras, no tuve opción – se defiende Twilight, quien no tiene nada que ver

—¡Uuuy! Acaso tu no tienes voto, primero me atacan, las dejo quedarse, les doy de comer y al final todavía no les agrado – dije un poco histérico, algo normal en la familia…

Twilight solo se queda viendo al humano, quien se muestra bastante molesto por el problema

—- _suspira_ – bien… ¿que es lo que quieren saber? ¿Si cómo carne? O ¿si soy peligro? O ¿prefieren mi plata? – le pregunté a Twilight quien se nota bastante intranquila por los cambios de tono de voz del humano ( N **o es bipolar )**

( **Plata** : Dinero o bits en caso de Ecuestria )

—Cálmate, te comportas como potrillo, sabes que solo venimos para ayudar a Michael, no a causar problemas – menciona Twilight, intentado calmar al humano

Alexander se acuesta sobre la pared, mientras se deja caer lentamente al suelo, quedando sentando contra la pared

—¿Estás bien? – pregunta Twilight preocupada, mientras se acerca al humano

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? Si vienen unos caballos mágicos coloridos, diciendo que saben donde esta mi hermano – aclaré algo incomodo por la cercanía de la Pegacornio

—Aaa…no somos caballos, somos ponis, pero creo que se como sientes, hace dos días mis amigas y yo entramos aún lugar muy peligroso y alguien nos dijo que no hay que temer a lo nuevo – menciona Twilight, aquella pequeña reflexión que había dicho Michael en el búnker

—Si si si, ya entendí, perdón por haberlas amenazado con la pistola, creo que mejor nos centramos en el problema de Michael y después si quieren pueden matarme – dije bromeando un poco , además de sorprendido por lo manipuladora de la Pegacornio lila

 **( La altura de Twilight es de 1.60 mientras la de Alexander es de 1.70 , Luis mide 1.65, Celestia mide 1.65, Rainbow mide 1.55 y Applejack igual, es algo que no había dicho** )

—Nosotros deberíamos más bien disculparnos, tu nos abriste la puerta de tú casa, aún después de que te atacamos y ahora te queríamos ver los recuerdos -expresa Twilight un poco más calmada, ya que el humano guardó el revólver

Alexander se levanta rápidamente, asustando un poco a Twilight ya que está muy nerviosa debido a los problemas que surgieron

—¡Bien! Creo que sería mejor que nos sentemos todos con un cafecito y discutimos todo, no solo tu y yo, no creo que seas vocero de las demás – aclaré saliendo del cuarto para avisarles a las demás de la decisión

—Oye espérame – dice Twilight quien se le ha olvidado pedirle que le quiten el anillo del cuerno

( **vocero significa una personas que habla por otra** )

Alexander y Twilight solo salen a la cocina y van a la sala para entrar al cuarto del hermano de Michael, y ven como Luis solo las está vigilando pero no las amenaza con la pistola

—Bueno ya se arreglaron, no me gusta tener una pistola en mi mano, siento que puedo hacer algo que me arrepentiré – expresa Luis, sentado en la silla que movió del escritorio, bastante tranquilo aún con los ponis

—Si si, solo les pediré a ustedes tres ( **Celestia, Rainbow y Applejack** ), no causen más problemas y en especial Applejack y Rainbow, recuerden que este no es su mundo y aquí corren más peligro de lo que imaginan – dije antes de soltar a las dos causantes del problema

—Entonces responde nuestras preguntas – menciona Applejack quien quiere que le evacuen las dudas

—¡Si! Yo no me quedaré aquí si no nos responde nuestras dudas y preguntas – apoya Rainbow a Applejack con su idea

Esta ves no responde Alexander, si no que Twilight sale detrás del humano para contestarle a sus amigas

—Lo mejor es que todas estemos presentes y no solo yo, por eso Alexander y yo, hemos decidido que ambos nos preguntemos nuestras dudas – explica Twilight, mientras observa como Luis libera a Celestia primero, ya que es la que menos lo insultó mientras los vigilaba

—¿Nos dejarán de apuntar con esas cosas? – pregunta Applejack refiriéndose a la pistola que Luis porta en su mano

—Mientras no nos estén amenazando con leernos la mente o amarrarnos e interrogarnos, no tendríamos ningún problema – aclaré mucho más tranquilo, ya que comprendí mejor la situación de las ponis

—Entonces puedes desatarnos, no los vamos a atacar – aclara Rainbow Dash, quien fue amarrada en sus alas y sus cuatro cascos, para que no pudiera escapar u atacar a alguien

—Ya va señorita exigente, aquí no somos tus esclavos – expresa Luis, quien mediante una navaja corta la cuerda con cuidado, para no cortar a la pegaso

—Ja ja ja Que graciosos – expresa Rainbow con mucho sarcasmo, por lo que dijo el amigo de Luis

—Ustedes ya dejen de pelear, ¡Dios! Es como tener a dos niños – aclaré algo molesto por la peleadera entre Rainbow y Luis

Alexander con cuidado le quita la cuerda de los cascos de Applejack, pues Rainbow es quien más fue amarrada, mientras Twilight observa tranquila con una gran sonrisa

—/ _Los humanos no son tan malos, se puede hablar con ellos y entendernos muy bien_ / - piensa Twilight feliz de que logró encontrar una solución a la desconfianza de Rainbow y Applejack

—" _Me alegro que hallas aprendido a poder apaciguar a los ponis, en este caso a dos humanos_ " – murmura Celestia a Twilight, quien logra escuchar atentamente

—" _somos tan iguales pero a la ves tan diferentes"_ – murmura la Alicornio lila, observando como ambos humanos liberan a Applejack y Rainbow de sus amarras

Ya entrando en la noche, por fin regresó la calma en la casa de Alexander, por ahora todos están hablando tranquilamente mientras disfrutan de una buena taza de café 1820 :v ( **Odio la publicidad :v xd** )

—Entonces ustedes comen carne porque la necesitan, para proteínas – expresa Twilight, quien de la nada está escribiendo en un libro en blanco ( **o sea sus hojas están en blanco** )

—Así es, si no lo comemos, con costo podría caminar de aquí a la puerta de mi cuarto – dije un poco exagerado ( **haciéndose la víctima xd** )

—¿Y ustedes vienen se un mundo imaginario donde habitan Dragones, Griffos, Unicornio, pegasos y muchas otras cosas, además de que el hermano de Alexander se convirtió en otra especie y de la nada está en otro mundo? – pregunta Luis casi como Pinkie pie, pero eso es debido a la emoción de conocer a unos viajeros de otro mundo

—Correcto, Michael llegó a Ecuestria hace casi cuatro semanas, y ha estado buscando la paz entre los ponis y Changelings, pero lastimosamente resultó herido cuando investigábamos un lugar peligroso– aclara Twilight, pero Alexander nota que Celestia está bastante incomoda con ese tema

( **No le serviría que hablen ese tema en otro mundo** )

—Hay un problema con lo que ustedes están buscando – menciona Luis, refiriéndose a la sangre

—¿Que tan grave es? – pregunta la terrestre naranja

—El banco de sangre obviamente tiene la sangre que ustedes necesitan, pero… para poder retirar aunque sea una cucharadita, necesitamos una autorización de un doctor, y no creo que ustedes traigan una – explica Alexander, algo preocupado por la situación de Michael

—Avanzamos tres pasos, pero retrocedemos cuatro – aclara muy molesta Applejack, ya que Esmeralda nunca les dio un permiso

—Pero no se entristezcan, hay otra forma de conseguir sangre – dice Luis, haciendo que todas las chicas le pongan atención

—Yo tengo la misma sangre que Michael, sin embargo la cantidad que ustedes necesitan es demasiada / **No soy una ballena para tener tanta sangre** / - aclara Alexander, algo nerviosos ya va a dar su sangre, pero no toda

—Creo que con un poco está bien, sería genial que pudieras ir con nosotras, pero no se si eso es posible – menciona Celestia, volviendo a ver a Twilight

La Alicornio color lila, no contesta ya que está escribiendo como si está fuera una máquina en su libro, para su investigación de humanos

—Aaa si, lo siento, iré a enviarle una carta a Spike, para que le avise a Luna – expresa Twilight un poco avergonzada, mientras se levanta para escribir la carta en el escritorio de Alexander

—¿Es seguro que Alexander se vaya con ustedes? – pregunta Applejack, quien no conoce nada de hechizos pues no es una unicornio

—No lo sabemos Applejack, puede que sea peligroso pero por eso le vamos a preguntar a Wildfire – aclara Celestia, quien desconoce los hechizos de aquel libro que tiene Chrysalis

—Quiero salir a volar un rato, pero no creo que deba – menciona la pegaso color cían, quien quiere explorar un poco, pero ya no está en Ecuestria

Las chicas notan que en la ventana se puede ver una luz azul, y roja, lo que las preocupa mucho al no saber que sucede

—¿cerraste la puerta de entrada Luis? – pregunté con duda, ya que debido al problema con los ponis, tuve que pedir ayuda

—Creo que no, acaso ¿llamaste a la policía? – pregunta Luis, observando por la ventana como dos policías se bajan de carro

—Chicas escóndansen en el cuarto y no salgan, nosotros atenderemos a los policías – expresé mientras veo como las ponis algo nerviosas van al cuarto de Alexander

—- _cierra la puerta del cuarto_ \- /¿ _Qué querrán_?/ - pensé algo nervioso pues puede que los pocos vecinos hallan escuchado todo el problema

Luis y Alexander salen de la casa, por la puerta principal, donde dejan ver el carro conque vino el amigo de Alexander, y al lado de este un carro de policía con dos oficiales fuera del auto

—¿Sucede algo oficial? – pregunté intentando no mostrar miedo o nervios

—No se preocupe, ya casi nos retiramos de su propiedad, necesitamos pedirle si nos deja pasar por la trocha para ir a las palmiteras – pregunta el oficial

( **La trocha de la palmitera solo se puede acceder por la propiedad de Alexander, ya que su padre fue quien compro el lote, por un trato con los dueños del lugar** )

—Si claro, puede seguir, solo siga el camino de lastre, y llegará a la cerca – mencioné tranquilamente, dando la dirección

Sin mucho más problema los oficiales suben a la patrulla y siguen la dirección que le dio Alexander

—Pensé que los vecinos los abrían llamado – mencione un poco más tranquilo

—Yo debería también irme, ya es muy tarde – aclara Luis, observando el cielo que se está oscureciendo

—Cualquier cosa le estoy avisando que sucede con los ponis – dije viendo como Luis sube a su carro para irse

Alexander regresa adentro de la casa, la cual cierra la puerta principal, por si regresan los policías, y que no vayan a ver a unas ponis muy coloridas y con mejoras especiales :v

—¿Ya se fue? – pregunta Celestia asomando su cabeza por una puerta entreabierta

—Si, no era nada grave, pueden salir, solo que no hagan mucho ruido, pueden regresar dentro de un par de horas – advertí, yendo a la cocina para cerrar la puerta de atrás, por donde Luis entró

La puerta del cuarto se abre, y sale Twilight ya sin el libro, para hablar con el humano

—Ya le ha enviado la carta a Spike, solo tenemos que esperar que nos responda – menciona Twilight, quien está llenando un libro sobre la cultura humana…

—¡Genial!, ¿Cuánto va a tardar? – pregunté volviendo a ver a la Alicornio, quien se nota preocupada por la situación

—No lo se, normalmente me responde un par de horas, puede que más tarde o mañana nos avisen de la situación – explica la Alicornio lila, la cual no puede hacer mucho por conseguir su objetivo pues no pueden robar un banco…

Rainbow se acerca a Twilight quien está hablando con el humano, el cual se nota algo intranquilo

—¿Dónde está tu amigo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien tiene un plan para vengarse de Alexander por el golpe en la cara, ayer

—Tuvo que irse, ya es muy tarde y su carro no tiene luces, además puede que se venga una tormenta – le dije a la Pegaso, quien aún desconfía del humano

Applejack también se integra en la conversación, pues no tiene nada que hacer, pues no puede cosechar manzanas…

—¿Qué es un carro? – pregunta la terrestre naranja, intentando asimilar todo lo nuevo que encontró en este mundo

—Lo más que te puedo decir es que es un medio de transporte – mencioné tranquilamente, mientras me recuesto en la puerta de madera

—¿Cómo funciona? – pregunta Twilight bastante interesada por los componentes

— Con un motor, pero no vamos a hablar de eso, ¿alguien tiene hambre? – pregunté pues me dieron ganas de cocinar algo…

Con gran interés, también llega a la cocina Celestia, la ultima de las ponis que hace falta…

—¿Sabes hacer postres? – pregunta Celestia, quien le encantan los postres…

—Depende de lo que quieras, pero podría hacer algo interesante – le dije a la Alicornio blanca, quiero esta un poco emocionada

—Pensé que solo Spike sabía cocinar – menciona Rainbow Dash, quien no conoce mucho de cocina

—Bien, ¡fuera de la cocina!, esa es mi ley – dije enviando a las cuatro ponis a la sala, para que puedan hablar tranquilamente

—Muy bien, ya sabes donde estamos – expresa Twilight, algo feliz de que todo se pudiera arreglar sin recurrir a la violencia

—/ _cuando vea a mi hermano, lo voy a golpear por enviar a cuatro ponis a la casa…_ / - pensé mientras veo que puedo hacer de postre para unos ponis…

Dos horas después, de que todos comieran lo que Alexander les preparó, todas las chicas nuevamente van a dormir como fueron asignados los espacios, mientras el humano de nuevo va a la silla del escritorio

—¿Vas a volver a dormir en la silla? – pregunta Twilight, quien no entiende del porque el humano no duerme con ella

—Aaa, no, solo voy a trabajar un poco en el proyecto – mencioné señalando la computadora

Twilight mira seriamente al humano, pues ella ya conoce esos trucos de persuasión, pues ella los ha utilizado

—¿No quieres dormir conmigo verdad? – pregunta Twilight un poco incomoda por donde va la conversación

—Aaa debes entender bueno que es incomodo para mi… - mencione algo nervioso, viendo a la Alicornio en la cama, ya lista para dormir

—Pero no te voy a morder Alexander – expresa Twilight con algo de gracia, pero no es eso lo que le incomoda al humano

—No es eso Twilight, puede que seas de otra especie y toda esa cosa, pero sigues siendo una chica y… - explica poco a poco el humano hasta que Twilight comprende mejor a donde va la situación

—Oh… hablas ¿porque yo soy una yegua y tu un semental? – pregunta Twilight, claro que uno de los conceptos no aplica

—Si tu lo ves así, si, pero me es incomodo – menciona el humano levemente tranquilo

Sin esperarlo, Twilight hace levitar al humano a la cama y lo acomoda en está ya listo para dormir, pero este no se puede mover

—No pasará nada malo, solo descansa, está es tu casa Alexander – expresa Twilight con algo de gracia por lo que hizo

—Genial, ¿pero quien apaga la luz? – pregunté sin poder moverme por el hechizo de Twilight

La Alicornio lanza un pequeño rayo al apagador, el cual apaga la luz, dejando a oscuras el cuarto, pues la puerta está cerrada

—" _Eso es trampa, tu usas magia_ …" – Murmuré sin poder moverme, ya que Twilight no ha dejado de usar el hechizo

—Tu tienes toda esas cosas, electrónicas, duerme ya… - menciona Twilight, intentando dormir

—¿quieres saber cómo funciona verdad? – pregunte, ya aburrido al no poder realizar ningún movimiento

—- _suspira_ – Duerme ya Alexander – bufa Twilight, algo molesta porque Alexander no la deja dormir y la está atormentado con decirle como funcionan los aparatos

—Lo siento me gusta hablar, y ustedes son las únicas visitas que he tenido – aclara con algo de gracia, pues estoy molestando a la Alicornio

Twilight ya molesta, deja de realizar el hechizo, pues perdió la paciencia

—¡Bien eres libre! – menciona Twilight, girando al otro lado, quedando hacia la pared, y dándole la espalda a Alexander

El humano le da un abrazo rápido a Twilight en señal de disculpa, mientras este se acomoda para poder dormir, mientras deja un espacio de seguridad entre el y Twilight ( **Por si alguien se mueve** )

—/ ¡ _El me abrazó! / –_ piensa Twilight algo ruborizada, pero el humano no lo puede notar pues está oscuro y Twilight esta viendo a la pared

—/ _puña estos ponis son como una bola de algodón_ …/ - pensé mientras cierro los ojos para intentar dormir

* * *

 **Continuará:**

Si lo notaron, he decidido reducir el tiempo de los ponis de cinco a tres días, para no hacer tan largo el viaje, si les gustó el capítulo pueden dejar un comentario, si tienes alguna queja puedes reclamar dejando también un mensaje, si tienes ideas puedes enviarme un Mensaje privado, espero que les guste el capitulo y sin más nos leemos en el próximo : )

 **Próximo Capitulo;** El retorno:

No hay más tiempo, Michael necesita una transfusión urgente, pero las chicas deben buscar la forma de conseguir más sangre, en menos de doce horas, o regresaran con los cascos vacíos para asistir aún funeral

 **Nota final:** _hace unas horas revice Fanfiction y noté que este fic pronto tendrá 5000 mil visitas, estoy increiblemente feliz, al saber que están leyendo el fic, por otro lado noté que a Twilight yo la describo como una Alicornio morada, lo que es incorrecto, Twilight no es morada si no color lila, perdón si lo notaron pero últimamente he desarrollado daltonismo en ciertos colores :v ._ _Sin más agradezco todo el apoyo y que_ _esta aventura continúe por mucho más : )_


	19. El retorno

_Queridos lectores si encuentran en este capitulo, algún error, es normal, actualmente ya me he comprado un nuevo dispositivo, solo que ahora debo configurarlo, lo que puede provocar fallos, también de que el 35% del fic fue escrito en el otro celular, por lo que puede tener alguna falla catastrófica, sin más muchas gracias por su paciencia, y los dejo a lo que vinieron._

 **Capitulo 19: El retorno**

 **Ecuestria; Reino Changeling; 7am**

Hace más de diez horas que Amber llegó al reino de los cambiantes, pero no le han permitido ver a Michael, hasta que Chrysalis llegue a hablar con la poni, mientras tanto, Esmeralda ha estado esforzándose para evitar que los hechizos de Michael fallen, pero no lo está logrando

— - _preocupada_ – Maldición, no otra vez – expresa Esmeralda, volviendo a realizar un hechizo de restauración

 **Poco después de que Esmeralda terminara el hechizo, este vuelve a caer, lo que quiere decir que ya no dará más efecto**

— ¡Guardias! ¡Llamen a Chrysalis ahora, es una emergencia! – expresa La Changeling, intentando restaurar el hechizo, pero no lo logra

 **Con el aviso de la sanadora, cinco minutos después llega Chrysalis junto a Amber, quien tiene unas alforjas con todas las pociones que podría necesitar**

— Están fallando los hechizos, hasta ahora el que falló es el de tiempo – advierte Esmeralda, agotada por el intento de evitar que se agotara el hechizo

— Oh – _revisa su alforja_ – esto podría servir – menciona Amber, entregándole a la Changeling una botella triangular con un liquido rojizo con líneas transparentes

— ¿Qué hace ese brebaje? – pregunta Chrysalis quien conoce el potencial de las pociones de la química

— Es una poción de reducción de la velocidad, hará efecto por cinco horas, pero solo podemos usar una por día – explica Amber, bastante tranquila ya que no trajo pociones volátiles

 **Esmeralda con mucho cuidado, le da de beber la poción a Michael, y de pronto su cuerpo se torna de un aura rojiza alrededor, lo que quiere decir que funciona**

— ¿Qué tan efectivo es? – pregunta la sanadora, colocando la botella en su escritorio

— Se podría comparar con un hechizo de tiempo pero de menor nivel – menciona Amber, muy preocupada y feliz de poder ver a Michael

— Ustedes dos podrían quedarse a vigilar a Michael, tengo que hablar con Wildfire – menciona Chrysalis, saliendo de la habitación

— Está genial ¿Qué más traes poni? – pregunta Esmeralda, emocionada por saber que más trajo la unicornio

— Uff… traje bastantes – expresa Amber con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras con su magia comienza a sacar muchas botellas de ensayo con líquidos de diferente color

 **Mientras la Changeling y la poni hablan de las pociones, Chrysalis ya ha llegado al cuarto de Wildfire, quien no se ha sabido nada en varios días**

— ¿Cómo estás Wildfire? – pregunta Chrysalis levemente preocupada por el Alicornio rojo

— No muy bien, creo que fue muy arriesgado realizar el hechizo hace dos días, tengo unas terribles jaquecas – menciona el Alicornio, quien ni se toma la molestia de ver a la Changeling

— Tal vez, Amber pueda ayudarte, Luna envió a la química de Canterlot, y puede que tenga algún brebaje que te ayude – explica Chrysalis, haciendo que Wildfire se levante de la cama

— Sería genial ¿Aún no han regresado las chicas? – pregunta el Alicornio, un poco desarreglado por los problemas que ha tenido

— No, pero pronto tendrán que venir ¿Qué hiciste con el libro? – pregunta Chrysalis, ya que nunca recogieron el libro

— Oh, volverá con las chicas cuando regresen, tranquila, Michael no se verá afectado por la distancia – menciona Wildfire, saliendo del cuarto

 **Chrysalis se queda sola en el cuarto pensando, que sucederá si Michael muere, o en caso de algo bueno, si este logra sobrevivir, pues seguirá buscando la paz, hasta que la consiga y tendrá que regresar, lo que no quiere Chrysalis**

 **Castillo de la Amistad; Poniville: 8am**

Mientras tanto en Poniville, debido a la ausencia de Twilight en el castillo, las chicas han tenido que atender el descontento de los ciudadanos, con el fin de evitar problemas, mientras Spike mantiene informado a Twilight y a Luna, como medio de comunicación, además de mantener limpio el castillo, y que debe quedarse solo con Starlight ( _No lo malinterpretáis :3_ )

— Ug – jamás pensé que Twilight tuviera que trabajar tanto – expresa agotada una unicornio rosada

— Si yo fuera tu, cuando regrese, le pediría vacaciones – menciona Spike bromeando, mientras está sentado en la silla de Twilight

— Pero si tu no has hecho nada, con costo has movido una de tus garras – critica Starlight a Spike

— El castillo no se mantiene limpio solo, además de estarle comunicando los problemas a Twilight – se defiende el dragón morado

— Debí haberme quedado en el impero de cristal hasta que todo pasara – menciona la unicornio rosada, muy agotada por hacer los encargos de Twilight

— Y eso que solo han sido tres días, imagínate si hubieran sido cinco – viendo a cámara – dice Spike cruzándose de brazos

— Al menos las chicas me han ayudado bastante – aclara Starlight, quien se ha acomodado en la silla de Rainbow Dash

 **De pronto Spike expulsa de su interior un puñado de llamas verdes, dejando ver una carta con un sello plateado con una "L"**

** Querido Spike, he recibido la respuesta de Esmeralda, la sanadora que actualmente esta cuidando a Michael, ella ha improvisado una receta médica humana, con la información que Twilight ha proporcionado, está se encuentra al reverso de esta carta, favor envíasela a Twilight

 **Spike con cuidado despega la receta clandestina que han hecho Esmeralda y Twilight, mientras este con un papel en blanco comienza a escribir**

** Querida Twilight, Luna me ha enviado la receta que ustedes necesitan para conseguir lo que sea que están buscando, está viene junto con está nota, besos y abrazos Spike : ) ( La carita también vale :v )

 **Starlight ve en silencio como Spike con sus llamas mágicas quema la nota, la cual desaparece en el aire**

— Apoyaré tus vacaciones, pero me ayudaras con las mías – menciona Starlight, observando sorprendida por todo lo que hizo Spike

( _Spike no leyó la nota en general_ )

— Es un trato – aclara el dragón morado, dándole la garra a Starlight en señal de cerrar el trato quien es interrumpido por una segunda carta

 **Carta:**

Lamento volver a molestarte Spike, Wildfire ha respondido a la duda de Twilight, y si es posible traer a otro humano, solo si este se encuentra en el centro de ellas cuando el hechizo las regrese a Ecuestria, pero eso destruiría los hechizos que estén en progreso, toma nota y transcríbela para que la envíes a Twilight, muchas gracias. Attle: **Luna**

 _ **Tierra; Costa Rica: Casa de Alexander 4am.**_

Una gran cantidad de lluvia está cayendo en toda la comunidad en general, y en la casa de Alexander no se detecta movimiento alguno, ya que aún es muy temprano. En el cuarto con Twilight, el humano está dormido abrasando a Twilight, con un brazo encima de su lomo y el otro debajo de este, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la poni

( _Alexander está dormido, por lo que no se da cuenta )_

 **Momentáneamente el cuarto se ilumina de una luz verde claro por un par de segundos, mientras en la mesa cae una carta, despertando al humano por la luz y el olor a ceniza**

— - _adormilado_ – "¿Qué pasa?" – pregunté intentando moverme, pero no puedo pues Twilight tiene uno de mis brazos atrapado debajo de ella

 **El humano con mucha delicadeza, intenta liberar su brazo de la trampa de la Alicornio lila, pero apenas logra liberar una parte**

— _"_ _Mmm no princesa Celestia, no puedo hacer eso"_ – murmura la Alicornio dormida, lo que le da algo de gracia a Alexander

— / un poni habla dormido… / - pensé, mientras intento liberar mi brazo

 **Nuevamente empujo con cuidado a Twilight, la cual de una ves ella sola se mueve hasta el borde derecho de la cama, casi pegando al fondo a la pared, dejando libre al humano**

— - _feliz de ser libre_ – / al menos los ponis son suaves y no me quebró el brazo / - pensé levantándome para ir a ver que fue lo que cayó en el escritorio

 **Alexander camina con mucho cuidado al escritorio, evitando chocar con los pocos muebles para no despertar a Twilight, y este logra llegar sin hacer mucho ruido**

— / No veo una mierda / - pensé molesto, pues aún es muy temprano y el sol no ha salido

 **Alexander saca un pequeño foco de una de las gavetas del escritorio, y este la enciende para poder leer la carta, sin iluminar directamente a la cama para no despertar a Twilight**

 **Carta:**

Twilight, Luna ha enviado la receta que estabas pidiendo, Esmeralda la ha llenado con lo que sabe, puede que pueda servir o solo se meterán en problemas, la información viene a parte en está misma carta. Besos y abrazos Spike : )

— / Ese tal Spike si da cosa / - pensé observando la calidad de nota, pues es bastante rara como para que un hombre la escriba :v

 **El humano toma la receta clandestina que Twilight se inventó, con la intención de ir al banco de sangre, en la capital, pero este nota que hay una tercera carta**

 **Carta** : Wildfire respondió a tu duda y si se puede traer a un humano, solo debe de entrar en medio de la zona del hechizo cuando ustedes regresen, pero sobrecargaría el libro, con eso bastaría para regresar a Ecuestria, Wildfire pregunta ¿el por qué de la pregunta?. Attle Spike : )

** Alexander sin que Twilight se despierte, este guarda la segunda carta, para que las chicas no puedan leerla

‹ _Son las cinco de la mañana_ › - suena la alarma del reloj por un momento

 **Otra media hora transcurre, mientras Alexander se muda, para poder ir al banco de Sangre, para ver si la carta de Esmeralda sirve**

— / Me voy a arrepentir pero no queda otra opción / - pensé acercándome a la cama

 **Con mucha suavidad el humano mueve un poco a la Alicornio lila, para que se despierte, la cual se levanta algo confundida**

— - _adormilada_ – mmm ¿Qué sucede Alexander? – pregunta Twilight, estirando su cuerpo pues acaba de despertarse

— Necesito que me acompañes al banco de Sangre – dije no muy seguro, pero es necesario

— ¡ENCERIO! ¡Yay! Voy a conocer como viven los humanos – expresa Muy emocionada Twilight, poniendo nervioso al humano y eso que la acaba de levantar

— Tranquila Twilight, vas a despertar a las demás, primero debes ir a bañarte y arreglarte, antes de decirte algunas cosas, iré a avisarles a las demás, ellas no podrán ir – mencioné saliendo del cuarto algo nervioso

 **El humano sale a la sala, donde puede ver una Pegaso arcoíris durmiendo plácidamente en el sillón, y este se acerca para despertar a Rainbow**

— Rainbow, despierta, necesito hablar contigo – expresa moviendo un poco a la pegaso, quien se rehúsa a despertarse

— _"_ _mmm aún no es de día_ " – murmura la pegaso, mientras gira su cuerpo, quedando al contrario del humano

— Si no te despiertas te quedaras en la tierra – mencione con la intención de despertarla, pero ni se inmuta

 **Alexander no le queda más opción que tirar del sillón a la pegaso, la cual cae en seco al suelo, e inmediatamente se despierta**

— ¡Ahora si estás muerto Alexander! – grita furiosa la Pegaso, por como el humano la despertó

— - _atrapa sus cascos para evitar que lo golpe –_ Tranquilízate, solo quiero decirte que tu quedarás a cargo de la casa, Twilight y yo iremos al banco de sangre para probar la receta – explique antes de soltar los cascos de Rainbow, la cual se calma segundos después

— Bien, pero la próxima que me despiertes así, no vivirás – aclara la pegaso - ¿Supongo que igualmente no podemos salir de la casa? – agrega la Pegaso con los ojos entreabiertos

— Si pueden salir, mientras nadie los vea, o les tome alguna foto está bien, solo ten cuidado y cuida a las demás, pasa el mensaje a Applejack y a Celestia – dije un poco nervioso por la violenta reacción de la pegaso

— Muy bien, ¿A que horas se van Twilight y tu? – pregunta la pony, sentándose en el sillón mientras restriega sus ojos con sus cascos

( _no se como le hacen pero lo hacen :v_ )

— Apenas Twilight se termine de arreglar / Puede que tarde un par de horas… /¿Los ponys tardan igual que una mujer humana? / - aclaré entrando al cuarto

 **Alexander entra al cuarto y ve que Twilight está saliendo del baño, con una toalla que ella misma invocó con magia, la cual usa para secarse**

— Normalmente ya te abría disparado, encerrado o noqueado por entrar al cuarto cuando me alisto, pero como es tu cuarto… - menciona Twilight algo sonrojada

 **Ante el comentario de Twilight el humano deja de mirar a la Alicornio, pero continúan conversando aún sin verse directamente**

— ¿Cómo vamos a ir aún lugar tan lejos? – pregunta Twilight, mientras continúa secándose su melena

— Tengo un carro, de echo es el que Luis trajo, solo debemos ir a recogerlo – aclaré, sin ver a la Alicornio pues se está alistando

— Oye, ¿No habrá problemas si nos ven más humanos? – pregunta un poco nerviosa Twilight

— Sobre eso, supongo que con tu 'magia', puedes hacerte invisible, los humanos no estamos acostumbrados a que los ponis hablen y menos si este es de color lila, y es una unicornio – aclaré bastante intranquilo, pues es arriesgado llevar a la capital aún poni

— Oh, yo no soy una unicornio, son una Alicornio, pero si hay hechizos así – realiza dicho hechizo – mírame – menciona Twilight tranquilamente

 **El humano vuelve a ver a Twilight y nota que ella aún sigue en el mismo lugar, donde está…**

— Creo que algo falló, aún puedo verte Twilight – expresé menos nervioso pues la Alicornio ya está seca

( _Cuando están mojadas su pelea se chupa un poco, marcando su contorno y otras cosas… )_

— Solo tu puedes verme, mira el espejo Alexander – menciona Twilight con algo de gracia, pues el humano cree que falló su hechizo

 **Siguiendo las indicaciones el humano ve que en el espejo el reflejo de Twilight no se encuentra, sorprendiéndolo un poco**

— Muy bien, es buena idea que solo yo te vea / así la gente pensará que estoy loco y que necesito un Psiquiatra / - dije un poco intranquilo

— No hay que dejar que más humanos me vean, o nos meteríamos en problemas - aclara Twilight, quien deja de realizar el hechizo

— ¿Será buena idea no avisarle a Celestia y a Applejack ? – pregunte con duda, pues no se como reaccionaran si no me ven, y con una poni faltante

— Es muy temprano para despertarlas y es fin de semana… - menciona Twilight, con la intención de no despertar a Celestia ni a Applejack

— Muy bien, espérame afuera, iremos por el automóvil - aclaré con la intención de ir a recoger el carro, que se encuentra en la casa de Luis

 **Sin mucho problema, Twilight sale de la casa, mientras Alexander va por el automóvil, donde solo le toma cinco minutos regresar para poder llevar a Twilight, el cual el humano la va a buscar pues no entró con el carro al lote de su casa, si no que lo estacionó en el portón**

— Sube Twilight, el banco de sangre está algo lejos / hay poco tiempo antes de que las ponis se vayan / - dije abriéndole la puerta para que pueda subir

 **Con algo de temor la poni color lila, sube en el carro, en la silla del acompañante del conductor, que en este caso es Alexander**

— ¿Esta cosa es segura? – pregunta Twilight, mientras ve como Alexander cierra la puerta

— Depende de quien lo conduzca, además un accidente es algo raro / con la excepción de los choques / - aclaré acomodándome, para poder conducir

 **Twilight observa como Alexander mueve un palo con una bolita ( Cambio de marcha) y este vehículo comienza a retroceder, mientras el humano gira lentamente el volante**

— Es increíble como esté objeto tan pesado pueda moverse sin el uso de magia – menciona Twilight algo nerviosa, pues es su primera vez en un carro

— Pues no se mueve solo, tiene un motor en la parte delantera, el motor funciona con combustible – expliqué, cambiando la marcha, para poder comenzar el viaje de una hora

( _Una hora solo con la poni que más preguntas puede realizar… Genial… al menos no hablamos de Pinkie Pie_ )

— Oh ustedes los humanos pueden crear cosas increíbles sin el uso de magia – aclara Twilight emocionada, mientras observa el paisaje que lentamente va pasando

( _actualmente van en una calle de piedra y grava, no en asfalto)_

— Twilight ¿Por qué estás ayudando a mi hermano? - pregunte tranquilamente, sin dejar de ver el camino

 **La Alicornio tarda unos segundos en responder y esta vuelve a ver al humano, quien está conduciendo**

— - _suspira_ – su llegada me hizo cuestionar muchas creencias que los ponis tenemos con otras especies, incluso si el mismo mal puede tener en el fondo un poco de amor – explica Twilight, pero el humano no comprendió lo que dijo la poni

— ¿Quieres decir que mi hermano causó un desequilibrio o el es el desequilibrio? – pregunté observando el camino, mientras a pocos metros se puede ver la carretera principal

 _( La carretera principal si esta asfaltada y demarcada, solo cuenta con un carril para ambos sentidos )_

— Más bien el causó un desequilibrio pero en buen sentido, el no es malo ni ha causado muertes, está ayudando aún pueblo que por nuestra culpa está sufriendo – aclara Twilight, quien se pasa observando por la ventana

— Es bueno saber que no ha causado problemas, espero que ustedes puedan llevar a tiempo la sangre / pero no se irán sin mí / - dije, deteniendo el vehículo, pues se ha llegado a la carretera principal

— Wow ¿De que está hecho el suelo? – pregunta Twilight, observando la roca de color negro grisáceo

— Es asfalto, se usa para crear carreteras de larga duración – mencioné colocando la direccional derecha, mientras espero que pasen algunos carros y camiones

 **Twilight ve como el humano vuelve a poner en marcha el carro, solo que esta vez no van lento, sino van velocidad entre los setenta a ochenta kilómetros por hora**

— ¿Por qué vas tan rápido? – pregunta Twilight algo nerviosa, ya que en caso de que algo suceda, no podra escapar

— Es una carretera, debo ir a una velocidad constante Twilight, pero no te preocupes nada va a suceder – dije calmando a la Alicornio quien está muy nerviosa

 **Un silencio se forma y Twilight continua observando el paisaje por la ventana, hasta que ve un río y nota que están pasando un puente**

— Jamás pensé que se pudieran hacer puentes tan largos – menciona Twilight un poco más tranquila, por lo que Alexander le ha dicho

— Tardan varios años en construirse, tampoco es que de un día para otro ya hay un puente – mencioné, observando el camino, para evitar un accidente de tránsito

 **Mientras Twilight y Alexander conducen para ir al banco de sangre en la capital, Applejack y Celestial ya se han despertado en la casa del humano**

 **6:15am**

— ¡Twilight! ¿Twilight? – pregunta Applejack, asomándose por la puerta, pero no logra encontrar al humano

 **Applejack sale a la sala, donde puede ver a una pegaso cían, bien dormida, totalmente estirada en el sillón, por lo que Applejack mueve un poco a la pegaso para intentar despertarla**

— " _Soarin no molestes…estoy durmiendo…"_ – murmura la pegaso, sin abrir sus ojos

 **Applejack nuevamente mueve a la pegaso, solo que está vez con algo más de fuerza, despertando a Rainbow**

— ¿Qué quieres Applejack? ¿No ves que estaba durmiendo? – menciona algo molesta la pegaso

— Sabes ¿Dónde está Twilight? – pregunta la terrestre naranja, sin ninguna preocupación

— - _se estira_ – Se fue con Alexander hace unas horas, salieron muy deprisa, yo pienso que esos dos tienen algún secreto – expresa Rainbow Dash, diciendo lo que recuerda hace un par de minutos

— Mmm ¿No sabes a dónde se fueron? – pregunta Applejack, está vez con un poco de preocupación

— No puse atención, estaba durmiendo, ya es la segunda vez que me despiertan – se queja la pegaso color cían

 **Celestia interrumpe la conversación de ambas elementos, para dar ella misma su opinión**

— Debieron ir para recoger la sangre, nosotras deberíamos alistar lo que necesitamos llevar de vuelta / Claro que no tenemos nada, se perdieron las alforjas / - aclara Celestia, quien se va para la cocina, y sale por la puerta trasera

 **Palmital; Dos kilómetros de la casa de Alexander (Entrada por la casa de Alexander** )

A dos kilómetros de la casa de Alexander, un grupo de diez personas se encuentran dentro de una carpa, viendo imágenes desde un monitor, todos portan armas de grueso calibre, así como un traje que tienen las letras SERT ( **Servicio Especial de Respuesta Táctica )**

Todos están observando imágenes de la propiedad de Alexander, así mismo a las ponis

— No podemos intervenir ahora, dos se han ido de la propiedad, y pueden llamar mucho la atención si los arrestamos sin haber causado nada – aclara uno de los policías

 _( El SERT es como los SWATS de Estados Unidos_ )

— Simplemente no podemos intervenir si no están juntos, no podemos dejar que más gente vea a esos ponis – menciona el humano sentado al frente de la computadora

— ¿Cuándo creen que regresen? – pregunta un policía cargando su arma

— Posiblemente estén trayendo más recursos o solo nos estén distrayendo – aclara un policía en la entrada de la carpa

— ¿Por qué alguien tendría en su casa cuatro yeguas? – se pregunta el policía en la silla del escritorio

— Estos caballos no son normales, miren la blanca está en el planchet trasero – menciona el policía en la entrada de la carpa

 _( Nota: Están vigilando la casa con cámaras bien puestas )_

— Soy yo o está volando… - menciona un policía, quien también está revisando la computadora

— Recuerden que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos quieren a los ponis sin ningún daño, para sus experimentos – aclara el policía sentado en la silla

— /¿Se pueden extraditar unos ponis?/ - piensa uno de los del Servicio Táctico

— Debemos esperar a que regresen los otros dos, por ahora solo vigilen de cerca e intenten que no los vean – expresa el capitán del grupo, quien porta una gorra con las letras SVA ( _Servicio de Vigilancia Aérea )_

 **Los policías continúan vigilando la casa de Alexander, en espera de que regresen Twilight y el humano, para poder hacer una sola captura, ya que aún conservan el elemento sorpresa.**

 **En Ecuestria; Reino Changeling:**

En el reino Changeling hay un ambiente de gran tensión, por el estado de Michael y la gran alerta de Chrysalis al saber que muchos de los hechizos de la sanadora Esmeralda han dejado de funcionar y surtir efecto, por lo que se optó por pedir ayuda a Amber, una unicornio color ámbar, experta en brebajes de todo tipo ( _Incluso existe una poción para curar un dolor de estomago :v )_

— Todas esas pociones no le va a funcionar – menciona Esmeralda, un poco dudosa por la cantidad que se le ha dado a Michael

— Si logra recuperarse, su único efecto secundario es que no podrá sentir los sabores con su lengua – menciona Amber, dándole una poción azul brillante a Michael

— Su olor es repugnante ¿Qué le estás dando? – pregunta muy confundida la Changeling, pues el olor de la poción no da buena espina

— Se supone que detiene la degradación del cuerpo por varías horas, no se si esté funcionado – responde Amber, guardando la poción en sus alforjas

 **En la puerta, entra Chrysalis acompañado de Wildfire, los cuales observan como Amber y Esmeralda cuidan al Changeling mediante métodos artificiales y mágicos**

— ¿Qué sucede Esmeralda? – pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada por el Changeling

— Ninguno de mis hechizos está funcionado mi reina, necesito que los cuatro ponis traigan la sangre o Michael sufrirá un ataque cardíaco – explica Esmeralda, sin ninguna otra solución viable

— Las chicas deberían regresar dentro de cualquier momento, por ahora solo debemos mantener vivo a Michael y rogar para que las chicas traigan la sangre necesaria – aclara el Alicornio rojo, el cual ni ha revelado un problema, que nadie ha notado…

— Haremos lo que está en mis cascos para mantener con vida a Michael – menciona Amber, decidida a salvar a su amigo, aunque este sea un cambiante

 **Con el tiempo en contra, Chrysalis muy preocupada, mientras Amber y Esmeralda cuidan a Michael para que este siga vivo hasta que traigan la sangre que este necesita.**

 **Castillo de la Amistad; Poniville:**

Starlight y Spike han pasado los últimos tres días solo en el castillo, velando por los pedidos o consultas de Twilight mediante el fuego mágico del dragón morado

— ¿No has tenido respuesta? – pregunta la unicornio rosada, sin ninguna preocupación

— No, es extraño, Twilight nunca se tarda tanto en responder una carta, ¡y si le pasó algo! – expresa Spike un poco alterado por la seguridad de la Alicornio

— Spike, es casi imposible que algo le suceda a Twilight, ella se encuentra con Celestia, además de Rainbow y Appejack – menciona Starlight, sentada en la silla de Rarity

— Pero están en el mundo humano, recuerda lo que dijo Wildfire, no es como aquel portal que ambos cruzamos – explica el dragón, muy preocupado por Twilight

— En eso si tienes razón, hubiera sido genial ir a conocer ese mundo, imagínate ‹Starlight descubridora de un mundo perdido› - aclara la Unicornio, haciendo que el dragón se ría un poco

— - _con gracia_ \- Oye, creo que estas delirando un poco, Twilight es la primera en ir, así que ya fue descubierto, serías la quinta en ir – menciona Spike, arruinándole el pensamiento a la unicornio

— Gracias por recordármelo… mejor iré a ver a las demás – menciona Starlight, cual se levanta y se retira de la sala del Mapa Cutie

 **Tierra; Costa Rica: Twilight y Alexander**

 **7:18am**

El viaje tomó aproximadamente casi dos horas para poder llevar al banco de sangre, que se encuentra en la capital. El problema es que Twilight puede ser vista por la cantidad de personas que recorren las calles, lo que puede generar un problema por el efecto mirón

— Deberías realizar el hechizo ese – mencioné buscando un lugar para parquear el carro

— Hice el hechizos desde que vi la primer torre de colores – menciona Twilight refiriéndose a los semáforos

— Me es extraño y no se cuando lo haces – dije ya apagando el carro, además de que cierro las ventanas

— ¿Ya tenemos que irnos? / Disfruto mucho hablando contigo :3 / - pregunta Twilight muy nerviosa

— El banco de sangre está a la vuelta de esta cuadra y no puedo ir más cerca porque es prohibido – mencioné bajando del carro, al igual que Twilight

— ¿Qué pasa si me pierdo? – pregunta la Alicornio muy preocupada, pues es un lugar desconocido

— Mantente cerca de mi y no hagas ruido, ven vamos – expresé cerrando el carro con el control remoto

 **Alexander y Twilight tardan cinco minutos en llegar al banco de sangre, y cuando entran, la que más se sorprende es Twilight, pues es un edificio de cinco pisos, paredes blancas al igual que el techo, con la única diferencia que el suelo tiene una cerámica de color blanca grisácea**

— / increíble, es realmente grande / - piensa la Alicornio observando las pantallas de información que cuelgan del techo, incluso hay letreros en las paredes

— " _Ven, debemos hacer fila en la recepción"_ – Murmuré para que solo Twilight que pueda escuchar y no otra persona…

 _« Doctor Mauro se solicita su presencia en sector A piso tres »_

( _El Banco de Sangre en Costa rica está en un hospital, solo que se dividen en secciones: Tomografías, Cardiología, Radiología, etc. )_

 **Alexander camina un poco, hasta que el personal de seguridad lo detiene un momento**

— Disculpe ¿Qué necesita? – pregunta amablemente el guardia

— Oh, necesito retirar sangre del banco – dije algo nervioso, mientras la Twilight invisible observa también muy nerviosa

— Siga hasta el fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda, usted podrá ver el área de atención – explica tranquilamente el Guardia, quien debe mantener la recepción ordenada

— Vale, muchas gracias – alejándose – que tenga un buen día – dije caminado por donde el guardia dijo

 **Alexander y Twilight invisible, tardan cinco minutos en llegar al área donde el guardia les indicó, que es una gran habitación, con tres ventanillas para consulta y sillas de espera, claro que ni hay muchas personas**

— Es aquí, lo bueno que no hay gente – mencioné cada vez más ansioso, por saber que va a suceder

— Oye, creo que seguimos nosotros, no hay nadie aquí – menciona Twilight, viendo como las ultimas personas se van

( _Está parte del hospital es importante, pero es la menos transitada )_

 **Alexander se acerca a la ventanilla, mientas Twilight lo sigue de cerca, y el humano es atendido por una enfermera**

— Buenos días ¿En que lo puedo ayudar? – pregunta amablemente la enfermera

— Buenos días, necesito retirar un poco de sangre – mencioné bastante nervioso

— ¿Tiene receta médica o una clausula médica? – pregunta la enfermera, bastante tranquila

— Oh si, dame un segundo – exprese sacando la billetera

 **Twilight observa como el humano le entrega la receta falta, que ella inventó junto con Esmeralda mediante cartas entre Spike, Luna y Chrysalis**

— Espere un momento, voy a verificar – menciona la enfermera, quien va a una computadora, al fondo de la ventanilla

 **La médica revisa la receta y no encuentra nada anormal, excepto el nombre de la doctora, pues está no aparece en la base de datos, lo cual regresa a la ventanilla**

— Señor está receta está bien, pero el nombre de la médica no aparece en la base, ¿Esta receta es de este hospital o extranjero? – pregunta la enfermera, quien es la única que atiende en este sector

— Es extranjero – mencioné, cada vez más nervioso

— / nos han atrapado / - piensa Twilight, a la par de Alexander pero nadie la puede ver

— Muy bien, están solicitando una bolsa de sangre tipo B positivo, pero leyendo la epicrisis, le daré dos, pase a la caja para alistar los papeles – expresa la enfermera quien no revisó a fondo

 **Un poco sorprendido Alexander se acerca a la caja, donde la enfermera le menciona como debe transportar la sangre, pues un mal uso puede perforar la bolsa, en total el humano pago treinta mil colones por ambas bolsas debido a que la persona afectada no puede ser tratada en el mismo hospital**

( _Si Michael estuviera, Alexander no debía pagar el dinero_ )

 **Diez minutos más tarde; 7:45am**

Alexander y Twilight regresan al carro, mientras el humano transporta en una bolsa especial para que la sangre nunca se coagule

— Por un momento pensé que no nos creería – menciona Twilight mucho más tranquila, pero aún sigue invisible

— También me lo creí, al menos no tendré que dar mi propia sangre – mencioné abriendo la puerta del carro

 **Twilight y Alexander suben al carro, mientras Alexander acomoda las dos bolsas de sangre en la parte de atrás, de una forma especifica para que está se mantenga liquida**

( _Normalmente la misma bolsa en que viene la mantiene liquida, pero a una temperatura baja, entre los diez a quince grados_ )

— ¿Eso no le afectará a la enfermera? – pregunta Twilight sintiéndose un poco culpable

— No lo creo, ella siguió las instrucciones, al menos tenemos la sangre, espero que no revisen mucho la receta – mencioné encendiendo el carro

— Debemos volver rápido, ya casi debemos regresar a casa – expresa Twilight observando el reloj de la radió

— Tardáremos una hora y media, pero será mejor partir ya – dije poniendo reversa para salir del parqueo

 **Mientras Twilight y Alexander regresan después de haber visitado el hospital, en este caso el banco de sangre, tres ponis solas en una casa, esperando…**

 **Casa de Alexander: una hora más tarde**

Un ambiente tenso se siente en el aire, debido a que Rainbow no puso atención de lo que dijo Alexander, y el paradero de Twilight es un misterio, ya que Rainbow nunca habló con ella

— Es increíble que no pusieras atención, ¡Puede que Twilight esté perdida! – expresa Applejack bastante molesta

— No lo creo, Alexander creo que se la llevó con el, solo que no recuerdo a donde… - menciona Rainbow, quien ni recuerda mucho lo sucedido hace poco, debido a que no puso atención al estar adormilada

— Appejack no te preocupes por Twilight, recuerda que ella ya es una poni adulta, y es muy responsable, posiblemente fue a conseguir el encargo de Wildfire, por ahora nosotras deberíamos guardar las pocas cosas que se salvaron – aclara Celestia quien conoce como es Twilight, al ser un mentora meces atrás

— Celestia tiene razón Applejack, Twilight puede además defenderse ¡Tiene magia! – expresa Rainbow un poco molesta por la actitud de la terrestre naranja, al preocuparse por nada

— Se que ambas tienen razón, pero no estamos en Ecuestria, estamos en un lugar donde habitan humanos y no conocemos lo que pueden hacer, excepto lo que Alexander nos ha contado y lo que vimos en el búnker, pero eso no nos dice mucho – explica Applejack muy preocupada por la seguridad de todos los ponis, ya que no se encuentran en Ecuestria

— Preocuparnos por Twilight no hará que aparezca de la nada, puede tardar horas en llegar, ¡ni siquiera sabemos si vendrá hoy! – exclama Rainbow Dash, un poco mal por no poner atención

 **Sin poder creerlo, la puerta principal se abre, dejando ver a Alexander, pero solo Celestia observa a Twilight al ser una Alicornio, lo que le ayuda a detectar magia**

— ¡Hay un gran problema! ¡Nos están vigilando! – dije cerrando la puerta, apenas Twilight, mientras entro directamente a la cocina para colocar en el refrigerador la sangre

( ¿ _No tienes un lugar adecuado para guardar sangre?, ¡No te preocupes! ¡Pon lo en la refrigeradora!: Un producto de la empresa Rarosa.S.A )_

Twilight deja de realizar el hechizo y apenas está es vista por Rainbow y Appejack se le abalanzan como una presa

— ¡Chicas que pasa? – pregunta Twilight un poco incomoda, zafándose del agarre de las chicas

— No sabíamos donde te habías ido, y pensamos que no regresarías hoy – dice Applejack un poco más tranquila

— Shhh, silencio, hablen bajo, algo no está bien – exprese observando por la ventana, pero desde que dejé el carro donde Luis, me he sentido vigilado

— ¿Qué es lo que te incomoda Alexander? Estás a salvo en casa, y nadie resulto herido, además has logrado traer nuestro objetivo – menciona Celestia con voz muy amable…demasiado

— Este lugar nunca ha estado tan callado, y menos un domingo por la mañana, además al entrar a la propiedad creo que vi una cámara – expresé intranquilo

— Es imposible que nos estén vigilando, nadie ha entrado a la casa y no hemos visto nada raro, excepto aquellas luces de ayer – aclara Rainbow Dash sentada en el sillón

— Mierda los policías… - exprese dándome cuenta del error

 **Cinco minutos antes de la llegada de Alexander y Twilight a la casa:**

Un grupo de tres policías aún se encuentran en la tienda de campaña, vigilando con las computadoras cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, en la propiedad de Alexander, la cual está siendo monitoreada por los extraños sucesos de hace tres días

— Jefe, nos han avisado de que Alexander ha dejado el carro en la casa de los Mora – menciona uno de los policías, quien está encargado de avisar de cualquier anomalía

( _Mora es el segundo apellido de Luis, el primero es Valerio_ )

— ¿Sabes si va con la poni? – pregunta el líder de la misión

— No señor, el va solo, creo que debemos esperar – aclara el encargado de las computadoras

— No tenemos tiempo, sería muy sospechoso pasar más tiempo en este lugar, avísale a los demás, vamos a entrar en diez minutos – dije el jefe, quien sale de la tienda de campaña

 **Presente: Casa de Alexander:**

Actualmente la casa está rodeada de patrullas de policía, con un alrededor de veinte oficiales de la fuerza pública, diez del Servicio Especial de Respuesta Táctica, y cinco funcionarios del Organismo de Investigación Judicial

— " _Estamos rodeados de guardias_ " – murmura Applejack, observando con cuidado por la ventana, y lo primero que ve son las armas

— " _Estamos fritos, son demasiados_ " – susurra Rainbow Dash, bastante asustada pero no lo demuestra

— Puedo realizar un hechizo y sacarlos hasta la cerca de la propiedad – aclara Twilight

— Esperen, no pueden dejarme aquí, me van a arrestar por ustedes – exprese un poco molesto, ya que la situación no me favorece

— No podemos llevarte a Ecuestria, no sabemos como y Spike nunca me respondió la carta – menciona Twilight un poco mal de tener que abandonar a Alexander… además de que le gustó :v

— Bien, al menos llévenme a la cerca, a ver si puedo escapar – dije un poco nervioso de ver tantos oficiales

« _Alejandro Fernández Mora, no complique las cosas y entregue a los cuatro caballos que USTED tiene en su casa_ »

— Trae las cosas, debemos prepararnos para correr – aclara Twilight, bastante asustada y un poco ofendida

 **Sin seguir la contraria, Alexander recoge las dos bolsas de sangre del refrigerador y las guarda en una mochila gris, mientras este va al cuarto se tropieza por un libro, el cual lo toma y lee su portada**

 _« Invocaciones Volumen 3 Hechizos oscuros»_

— No se de donde saliste pero debes ser importante – mencioné guardando el libro, y con cuidado regreso con las chicas

— Muy bien, Alexander, puede que no te agrade mucho, pero te puedes marear un poco – advierte Twilight, mientras su cuerno comienza a iluminarse de un color lila muy claro

 **Los cinco desaparecen de la casa pocos segundos antes de que los oficiales entren a la casa, y estos aparecen en la cerca que Alexander tuvo que deslizarse**

— - _con muchas nauseas_ – Es como haber entrado en una secadora – mencioné intentado no vomitar, cosa que ya es difícil

\- ¡Jefe están en la parte trasera!-

— Corran chicas, yo las cubriré – dije sacando el revólver de Michael

— Ten mucho cuidado Alexander, gracias por habernos ayudado – menciona Twilight, la cual toma la mochila del humano, pues es donde está la sangre

 **Las chicas salen corriendo con dirección al lugar de donde llegaron, mientras Alexander las sigue pero sin hacer ruido, además de que los oficiales le están majando los talones**

— " _En cualquier momento suena el primer disparo_ " – Murmuré observando a las chicas pero luego veo que los oficiales están muy cerca

— Esta ahí ¡Dispárenle! – exclama el jefe bastante presionado por capturar a las chicas

 **Una lluvia de balas son disparadas hacia el árbol en donde se encuentra Alexander, pero este se logra cubrir bien en la primer ráfaga de disparos**

— Puta mierda – sale corriendo mientras dispara contra los oficiales – expresé muy asustado por la situación

 **Los disparos de Alexander alertan a los oficiales, los cuales se cubren. Nadie resulta herido en la primer ronda, pero las chicas logran escuchar la cantidad de detonaciones a lo lejos**

— Creo que no debimos haber abandonado a Alexander – expresa Celestia, quien nunca antes en su vida tuvo que correr tanto

— Tienes razón, pero ya es muy tarde, nos matarían si nos ven – menciona Twilight quien se siente muy culpable

 **Las chicas están galopando a todo corazón, para poder llegar a la zona donde deben regresar a Ecuestria, mientras Alexander arriesga su pellejo por salir con vida**

— - _con un brazo lastimado_ – arrg me ha rozado una bala – exprese con dolor, observando un poco de sangre que brota del roce

 **Alexander continua avanzando mientras se cubre con los árboles, que le brindan una protección alta contra las balas de los policías, que intentan capturarlo**

 **Alexander dispara nuevamente tres tiros, los cuales uno logra impactar en el muslo de un oficial**

« _Oficial herido repito oficial herido, condición verde_ »

— Sigan avanzando, no podrá escapar si sigue en está dirección – expresa el jefe

 **Alexander logra llegar al pequeño espacio donde las chicas llegaron, el cual ve que en el cielo se comienza a formar un remolino**

— Lo siento mi gente, debo ir a ver a Michael – exprese entrando al campo

 **Las chicas ven a Alexander las cuales se sorprende pero no pueden moverse en medio de las cuatro estrellas, y nota como un oficial llega detrás de el**

( _Las chicas pueden ver y oír, pero no pueden moverse una vez dentro de la estrella que Wildfire dibujó en el granito con piedra caliza )_

— ¡DETENDE ALEXANDER! – grita el policía apuntándole con el arma al amigo de las chicas

— No me dispares soy inocente – dije a pocos metros del circulo blancuzco que se está generando

— ¡Suelta el arma y entrega a los caballos! – aclara el oficial con mirada determinada, mientras las chicas miran con impotencia e imploran que todo acabe ya

 **Alexander dispara su revólver, al mismo tiempo que el oficial dispara su pistola, el cual el oficial recibe la bala en su pecho, pero es detenido por el chaleco antibalas, en cambio Alexander la bala le impacta en el abdomen y como algo no planeado cae dentro del área para transportarse.**

 **El oficial observa como cinco rayos negros impactan a cada uno de los que se encuentran dentro de un circulo blanco, incluyendo al humano**

 _( La jugada a Alexander era acompañar a las chicas y entrar al ultimo momento, pero todo salió mal, claro que con el mismo fin )_

 **Ecuestria; Bosque Everfree: Castillo de las hermanas reales**

Al igual que como Michael llegó, el cielo se encuentra de un color negro total, y en los adentros del castillo de las hermana reales el libro de Invocaciones es el primero en aparecer el cual está brillando de un color azul y cae al suelo, cambiando a un color gris granito

En medio de la sala cinco estrellas aparecen y poco después se generan cinco esferas de color azul metálico, esparciendo electricidad por todo el salón, provocando algunos focos de fuego en las cortinas y momentos después, las esferas explotan liberando agua pero está no moja el suelo , si no que se desase apenas toca el suelo

— - _desorientada_ – esto es peor que ir en el tren – menciona Rainbow, la cual se levanta

— Chicas tenemos un problema – menciona Applejack observando un bulto que está en el centro de las cuatro

— ¿Qué sucede Applejack? – pregunta Twilight, quien no notó que Alexander entró al área

 _( Debido a que las chicas cerraron los ojos segundos antes de que le dispararan a Alexander_ )

Todas las chicas ven aún Dragón en medio de las cuatro, sus escamas son de un color azul brillante, con unas espinas pequeñas negras que van desde en medio de sus dos ojos hasta el inicio de su cola ( _no son espinas como las de Spike, es más como un macro cabello_ ) tiene dos cuernos en su cabeza ( _no son las orejas_ ) tiene a las con una garra, debajo de esta es color gris y por delante es azul brillante, su pecho es de color gris y sus escamas dan la forma de musculatura, presenta garras de cinco dedos y patas de cuatro, con una cola normal sin terminar en punta de flecha ( _la cola es redonda_ ) **Nota:** Los codos, rodillas, pecho son de color gris

 **Continuará** :

Genial, al fin publiqué esta nuevo capitulo, espero que lea haya agradado el capitulo que me tomó varios días volverlo a preparar, ya que por fin compré el nuevo celular, solo que me atrasé debido a que debía pasar los datos al celular, espero que le agrade que a Alexander lo traiga como dragón y no como poni, fue una idea alocada y me tomó un poco más de tiempo en crear la nueva apariencia de Alexander, sin más espero que les guste el capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo : )

 **Próximo capitulo; Duro despertar** :

Ahora hay dos problemas Michael y Alexander ambos heridos y uno de ellos no está acostumbrado a Ecuestria ¿cómo lo tomará?

 **Aviso:** Ustedes notaran un uso irracional de la negrita, pero fanfiction me dañó el archivo, redujo el calibre de la letra y tuve que improvisar un arreglo, por cierto de foto de portada del fic dejaré la imagen de Alexander como las chicas lo ven, si ven fallos en la imagen pido disculpas es mi primer dragón, de hecho me ayudaron a dibujarlo.


	20. Duro despertar

**Capitulo 20: Duro despertar**

Las chicas bastante trastornadas pues Alexander nunca entró. Y ahora este es un dragón pero no hay Dragones en la tierra, por lo que muy tímidamente se acercan al inconsciente dragón azul grisáceo

—¿Está muerto? – pregunta Applejack detrás de Twilight, pues no saben si el dragón es peligroso

—Nunca en mi vida vi un dragón de este tipo, debe ser un nuevo tipo – expresa Twilight algo emocionada y un poco triste ya que no sabe que le sucedió a Alexander

—Eso es sangre lo que veo – menciona Celestia quien está levemente nerviosa debido al lugar donde están

Sin mucho más problema, las cuatro ponis se acercan y notan que en el abdomen el dragón presenta una herida, un pequeño orificio, y una rozadura en el antebrazo

—¡Oh! Debemos ayudarlo – menciona Twilight, mientras mueve un poco al dragón

( _Alexander mide actualmente como dragón 1.80 metros, además es un dragón cuadrúpedo, o sea camina a cuatro patas…_ )

Mediante la ayuda de un hechizo Twilight logra curar al dragón, además de que en su interior extrae una bala nueve milímetros

—Un segundo… esas cosas solo están en la tierra – menciona Rainbow Dash, refiriéndose a la bala

—Twilight, creo que el es Alexander – menciona Applejack, sin poder creerlo

—¿cómo llego hasta aquí! – se pregunta Twilight muy preocupada y sin poder creer que el humano pasó a ser un dragón

—Debió intentar huir en medio del hechizo, nosotras nunca le avisamos que no podía entrar – aclara Celestia, observando la apariencia de Alexander

Todas escuchan un pequeño gemido del dragón el cual abre sus ojos color amarillos, poniendo nerviosa a las chicas

—- _con dolor intenso en cada molécula_ – arrg creo que me ha pasado un Boeing siete cuatro siete totalmente cargado por encima – exprese intentado moverme, pero cada intento es muy doloroso

—Alexander ¿Qué has hecho! – crítica Twilight, molesta por lo que hizo el Ex humano

—¿Yo que hice? – mencioné mientras intento levantarme, pero mi cuerpo se siente muy extraño, más de lo normal

—¿Acaso no te sientes extraño, mucho más grande y pesado? - pregunta Celestia, analizando la situación

—Bueno si – _pasa una garra cerca de su cara_ \- …. –

—¿Te encuentras bien Alexander? – pregunta Applejack con mirada preocupada, por la reacción del humano

—¡Que diablos le ha sucedido a mi mano! – expresé angustiado, y pronto el dragón mira su otra garra y comienza a revisar su nuevo cuerpo

—No lo sabemos… - responde Twilight muy preocupada

—Ostras ¡Soy un dragón! – dije algo incrédulo, mientras veo mi reflejo en uno de los ventanales

—No es por acosarte Alexander pero te vez mucho mejor como dragón – menciona Applejack viendo al dragón

( _Alexander es no es tan grande pero apenas rebasa la altura de Celestia y un poco más_ )

—/ _No pensé las consecuencias, espero encontrar a mi hermano_ / - pensé un como angustiado, pues nunca he caminado a cuatro patas

—Twilight nos estamos distrayendo mucho por la situación de Alexander, Michael necesita la sangre y estamos en medio del bosque Everfree - aclara Celestia, quien guarda el libro gris, pero no le pone atención en su estado

—Es cierto, Chicas yo soy nuevo aquí ¿Por dónde es? – pregunté intentado caminar pero caigo al suelo…

—Creo que primero debemos enseñarte a caminar… - responde Twilight conmovida por la situación de Alexander

Con el tiempo en contra, Twilight y las demás comienzan a enseñarle a Alexander lo básico como caminar con ayuda de Applejack, a volar momentánea con ayuda de Rainbow, cosa que esas clases son rápidas y demasiado básicas

 **Canterlot; Castillo:**

Luna ha estado muy ocupada debido a todos los problemas que dejó su hermana, que ha causado muchos problemas en el código de leyes de Ecuestria, incluyendo también con la ayuda de Michael, además ahora Luna enfrenta el problema que Shinnig Armor le mencionó acerca de Stone

—Más despacio Shinnig Armor, ¿Quieres decir que mi hermana secuestró a Stone? – pregunta Luna bastante preocupada por la situación, ya que Celestia puede ir a la cárcel por secuestro

—Así es, pero no tengo evidencia y Stone no ha dicho nada, creo que prefiere dejar impune la situación – menciona el unicornio blanco

—Cuidado Shinnig Armor, estás hablando de mi hermana, recuerda que ella fue tu princesa – aclara un poco molesta Luna por el tono del príncipe del Imperio de Cristal

Una unicornio entra bastante agitada, pues tiene información relevante acerca del progreso de las elegidas

—Princesa Luna, han regresado, ya he detectado su magia, están en el Bosque Everfree y se están dirigiendo al Reino Changeling – indica una unicornio azul con melena roja

—Muchas gracias Zafiro, dile a los guardias que preparen mi carruaje, iré más tarde al Reino Changeling – menciona Luna, la cual regresa al problema con Stone.

 **Castillo de la Amistad: Ponivill** e

Increíblemente todas las chicas que no pudieron ir a la tierra están esperando el regreso de Twilight, Applejack y Rainbow Dash, mientras Spike y Discord son los únicos dos machos en medio de una sala femenina ( _Yo estaría muy nervioso, me sería extraño estar rodeado de mujeres_ )

—¿Cuándo creen que vengan? – pregunta Rarity, sentada en su silla

—¡Espero que vengan pronto, así podré hacerles una fiesta de bienvenida! – expresa Pinkie pié llena de emoción

—Me extraña que Twilight no me haya respondido las cartas, siempre lo ha hecho – menciona Spike un poco preocupado

—Yo que ustedes no las esperaría aquí – aclara Discord, llamando la atención de Fluttershy

—¿Por qué lo dices Discord? – pregunta con voz apenas audible la pegaso color crema

—Twilight y las demás están regresando al reino Changeling, yo que ustedes la esperaría en ese lugar en ves de aquí – dice el Dracoonecus quien está sentado en una silla de oro flotante, mientras bebe una vaso de chocolate

—¡Rayos! Odio que tengas razón Discord, se me había olvidado que Twilight fue a la tierra por algo que ocupaba el Changeling – aclara Starlight un poco molesta con si misma

—Aah chicas creo que estamos invitados al reino Changeling – menciona Spike con un papel verde

* **Spike le textualmente** : _Querido esclavo de la elegida Twilight, no soy afán de escribir cartas con mis sentimientos por lo que diles a las demás ponis que deben estar contigo, que vengan a recibir a Twilight al reino Changeling, actualmente deberían de ya haber entrado en espacio Ecuestriano –_ **Attle Reina Chrysalis**

—¿Spike eres esclavo de Twilight? – pregunta confundida Starlight

 **Reino Changeling:**

Todo es un caos por mantener con vida a Michael, ya que a Amber se le acabaron las ideas y los hechizos de Esmeralda no dan efecto alguno, pues se rompen una vez establecido

—Prueba con está otra – menciona Amber entregándole a la Changeling una poción amarilla de centro blanco

—Esta huele bien, pero no funciona – expresa preocupada Esmeralda ya que no pueden evitar una falla masiva de órganos

—¡Mierda!, no se que más darle, solo me queda está – aclara Amber entregando una poción anaranjada, la cual despide un poco de calor

Sin esperarlo, Chrysalis aparece de pronto asustando a Esmeralda, la cual suelta la poción y está se cae en el suelo rompiendo el envase y derramando el liquido

— _"Esa era la ultima que me quedaba_ …" – murmura Amber sin poder creerlo

—Maldición, si esas ponis no aparecen Michael va a morir – exclama Chrysalis muy preocupada, angustiada y más

—Mi reina, iré a buscar a las elementos, para poder traer la sangre – indica el Guardia de armadura morada, quien sale volando de la colmena

—Espero que pueda encontrarlas pronto, no podemos mantener más tiempo con vida a Michael, lo estamos perdiendo rápidamente – expresa Esmeralda muy preocupada ya que todo lo que ha hecho está fallando

 **En medio del Bosque Everfree:**

Applejack, Rainbow, Twilight, Celestia y Alexander están corriendo con dirección al Reino Changeling, donde se encuentra Michael esperando, pero se han atrasado levemente pues Alexander a veces se enreda con sus garras, el cual se cae al suelo.

—Miren el lado bueno, ya no tengo que usar ropa – exprese con algo de broma

—Por lo menos, no tendríamos que pedirle a Rarity que haga tu ropa – aclara Twilight trotando al igual que las demás

—Yo nunca entendí porque los humanos deben usar siempre ropa – menciona Celestia, la cual ni ve el problema claro que al ser ponis no enfrentar la inmoralidad al tener pelaje y cola en cierto modo

—No voy a dar detalles sobre eso, no creo que sea buena idea que lo sepan / _o que lo piensen mucho…_ / - dije levemente incomodo por donde va la conversación

—¿Cuánto falta para el reino Changeling? – pregunta Rainbow un poco agotada pues debe esquivar las lianas, ramas y todo objeto que intente obstruir su paso ya que ella está volando y debe esforzarse el doble

—El reino Changeling está a cuatro kilómetros, dos en el Bosque y dos en el desierto – aclara Twilight, quien va adelantada

—Cuatro kilómetros… psss yo antes caminaba ocho kilómetros para ir al colegio – dije sin mucho problema ya que estoy acostumbrado a caminar largas distancias

—Ja si crees que eso es impresionante yo he volado en quince minutos hacia Canterlot – menciona la pegaso pero Alexander no conoce la zona, por no que no puede determinar una distancia

—Escucho un río por aquí – mencioné escuchando con mis nuevas orejas, las cuales son diez veces mejor que las antiguas…

Todos llegan aún despeñadero cruzando un matorral, que deja ver un cañón de varios metros con un río furioso que intenta escapar de su caudal

—Algo me dice que ha estado lloviendo intensamente en el Bosque Everfree – expresa Celestia sorprendida pues nunca vio el río tan crecido

—¿Cómo vamos a cruzar? El río destruyó el puente – menciona Applejack, señalando las bases socavadas en donde debería ir el puente

Tres de los cuatro integrantes pueden volar, pero no pueden dejar sola a Applejack en medio del Bosque, claro que ella podría defenderse sola, pero no es la mejor opción

—Creo que podría cruzar con Appejack volando – mencioné analizando la situación

—Alexander, tu No sabes volar bien y el peso extra será un problema – menciona Rainbow Dash

—¿Applejack quieres intentarlo? – le pregunto a la terrestre naranja la cual se nota preocupada y algo asustada

—Chicas si ambos caemos al río, continúen su ruta, no se preocupen – expresa Applejack, acercándose al dragón azul

Celestia, Rainbow y Twilight aceptan y cruzan al otro lado, esperando a Alexander y a Applejack, quienes se prepara para volar con un peso extra

( _Recuerden Alexander no es un experto volador, apenas Rainbow le explicó lo básico si se le puede llamar así_ )

Applejack se sube en el lomo de Alexander y con cuidado de no herirse con sus espinas ella se acomoda estirada ( _H_ ), mientras Alexander despliega sus alas, que tienen por encima un color azul, pero por debajo son de color negro

—Si tu caes yo caigo, por favor esfuérzate – expresa Applejack con mucho temor por su vida

Alexander camina a la orilla del cañón, donde se puede ver a dos metros de distancia el caudal del río, que está crecido por las intensas lluvias

— _" Solo agita tus alas con fuerza"_ / _Es extraño tener alas, caminar a cuatro patas, tener cola y dientes más afilados y una lengua increíblemente larga…bueno ni tanta_ / - dije intranquilo por el casi suicido que voy a cometer

Twilight, Rainbow y Celestial ven como Alexander da un salto y este comienza a batir sus alas, y milagrosamente comienza a ascender poco a poco y avanza lentamente por el cañón ( _No es tan largo pero Alexander va muy lento_ )

—/ _Que extraño se siente el aire por mis alas, es como si me pasaran una tela de seda por mis antiguas manos_ / - pensé concentrado en volar

—¡Vamos Alexander tu puedes! – da apoyo moral la Alicornio lila

—¿Applejack quieres que volemos hasta el reino Changeling? Creo poder lograrlo – exprese calmado pues no he tenido ningún percance

—Si puedes resistirlo no hay problema, solo no me dejes caer… por favor – menciona la Terrestre naranja, sujeta con fuerza en el lomo del dragón

( _Applejack es más pequeña que Alexander pero ni tanto_ )

—¡Chicas aprovechemos el bug y vámonos volando! – aclaré aleteando más rápido para poder generar más arrastre e ir más rápido

Las chicas sin negar la petición, Abren sus alas y se elevan, mientras Alexander las sigue centímetros más atrás

( _Poco a poco Alexander comprende como funciona el vuelo, mientras más pase volando_ )

—¡Genial! Comenzaba a olvidar como se sentía volar – exclama Rainbow Dash quien por tres días no pudo estirar sus alas

—¿Cómo te sientes Alexander? – pregunta Celestia a la par del nuevo dragón

—De hecho muy bien, creo que ya entendí como funciona volar – mencioné tranquilo, pues no es tan difícil una vez que se deja el suelo

( _Alexander mide 1.80 metros por lo que sus alas miden 1.60, lo que le ayuda en el vuelo_ )

—¿Cuánto va a durar el vuelo? Odio las alturas – exclama Applejack con temor de caer al suelo, ya que sobrepasaron las copas de los arboles

—A está velocidad, cinco minutos o menos – responde Twilight observando ya el limite del bosque con el desierto

—Parece que puede llover, miren esas nubes por el desierto, son de color negro total, eso no es nada bueno – mencioné advirtiendo a las chicas, quienes conocen más de este planeta

—¡Oh no! Olvidé la mochila – exclama Twilight deteniéndose rápidamente, al igual que los demás

—¡Como vas a olvidar la mochila Twilight! – menciona Rainbow Dash algo molesta

—¡Basta! Este no es un momento para pelear, yo me devolveré y buscaré la mochila, ustedes acompañen a Applejack, mientras regreso, y caminen rápido esa lluvia no se ve normal – aclaré descendiendo lentamente

Alexander al no saber aterrizar, este cae un poco fuerte al suelo, haciendo que Applejack se caiga de la espalda al pasto húmedo, pero no se lastimó de gravedad

—Odio las alturas y con tus aterrizajes, más la voy a odiar – menciona la Terrestre naranja, observando como sus amigas y Ex princesa aterrizan al lado de ella

—Ten cuidado Alexander, el reino Changeling está al Sur y debes ir al Norte – menciona Twilight, no muy segura de dejar ir al dragón

—No se preocupen se que soy nuevo en ser dragón pero creo que ya se como funciona la situación – dije emprendiendo el vuelo, para buscar la mochila

Las chicas observan como el nuevo miembro de la raza de dragón va en busca de su objetivo, mientras las chicas retoman el viaje, solo que ahora corriendo

—Es increíble lo rápido que Alexander se adapta a su nuevo cuerpo – menciona Rainbow pues la explicación de como volar fue muy básica

—Se parece mucho a su hermano, claro que con el hecho de que el es un poco más tímido y menos propenso a buscar problemas a veces…– aclara Twilight, quien recuerda mucho los problemas que Michael causó

—Chicas miren un ¡Changeling! – señala Applejack al cielo, donde todas ven aquel cambiante de armadura morada

El cambiante aterriza al frente de las chicas, las cuales se detienen para conversar

—Al fin las encuentro, he venido por el encargo, Michael está a minutos de que lo perdemos – explica el Changeling algo agotado por volar tanto y por la pesada armadura no le ayuda mucho

( _Al menos no es de plomo como en Terraria_ )

—Ahorita no la tenemos con nosotros, la hemos perdido mientras cruzábamos un cañón, un amigo la está recogiendo – explica Celestia, ayudando a Twilight pues se nota algo mal, por perder la mochila

—Arrg bien, no podemos perder tiempo, debemos regresar a la colmena, vámonos antes de que sea muy tarde – aclara el Changeling levemente molesto por no poder regresar con el pedido de Chrysalis

Sin esperarlo el Changeling ve como un Dragón azul, atrapa a Applejack como si este fuera un halcón cazando un ratón en un pastizal, el cual se asusta mucho

—¡Ese dragón acaba de secuestrar a su amiga! – expresa impactado el Changeling…

( _Quien no_ … )

—El es nuestro aliado, vámonos Twilight – aclara Rainbow Dash, emprendiendo el vuelo

El Changeling no muy seguro, sigue a las chicas y cuando se acercan al dragón pueden escuchar a una Applejack muy furiosa

—¡Alexander maldición! ¡No vuelvas a repetir eso! – aclara muy enojada Applejack, con ganas de matar al escamado

—Jajaja lo siento Applejack no quería perder la velocidad, al menos no te lastimé ¿verdad? – pregunté mientras observo que las chicas llegan al mismo nivel de vuelo

( _Alexander vuela a una altura baja, muy cerca del suelo_ ).

—Estoy bien, pero solo no lo vuelvas hacer – menciona Applejack sujeta de su lomo por las dos patas de Alexander, sin lastimarla

—Wow Alexander ¡Fue increíble como atrapaste a Applejack! – alaga Rainbow Dash al dragón azul

—¡Rainbow! No lo alagues – expresa Applejack molesta

El Changeling se adelanta al igual que Twilight, pero pronto todos son obligados a cerrar momentánea los ojos por un rayo azulado en el cielo, mientras cruzan el cañón del desierto

—No lograremos llegar vivos si esperamos al dragón – dice el Changeling, muy nervioso pues en cualquier segundo comienza la lluvia ácida

—Tomen la sangre y váyanse, yo protegeré a Applejack mientras llegamos al reino – aclaré analizando la situación, claro que no quiero quedarme debajo de la lluvia pero si las chicas me esperan no lo lograran

—Twilight no digas nada y solo váyanse – menciona Applejack la cual sabe y está de acuerdo con el dragón

Rainbow toma la mochila que está en una de las garras del dragón y junto a Celestia, Twilight, Rainbow y el Changeling vuelan rápidamente a la colmena, la cual se ve en montaña en la lejanía

—Sabes que si no nos refugiamos moriremos Alexander – menciona Applejack preocupada por su salud

—No puedo aterrizar abajo, el suelo es inestable, es arenisca y podríamos caer en un cráter – dije observando el suelo por unos segundos

Ambos notan como las primeras gotas comienzan a caer cerca de ellos y cada vez son más abundantes

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos? – pregunta Applejack, cada vez más nerviosa

—Según mi vista aún kilómetro más o menos – mencioné no muy seguro

( _Alexander tiene mejor oído, olfato, visión, tacto, gusto, etc, además para aclarar el no escupe fuego normal, si no un fuego azul, el cual incendia como un fuego normal solo que es frío_ )

Pronto Alexander comienza a sentir gotas que caen en su espalda y alas, pero no le afecta si no que siente una sensación de calor bajo…

—Oh no, la tormenta nos atrapó – expresa asustada Applejack

Pronto una gran cantidad de lluvia ácida cae encima del dragón, pero no le causa efecto alguno, ni Applejack al estar debajo del dragón

 **Con las chicas; minutos después**

Las chicas son las primeras en llegar a pocos segundos de la lluvia ácida, la cual comienza a caer sin misericordia, donde son recibidos por Esmeralda

—¡Chicas! Necesitamos urgente la sangre – expresa La Changeling

Twilight le entrega las dos bolsas de sangre a la Changeling quien inmediatamente sale volando para regresar con Michael

—Ponis ¿Qué le ha sucedido a la anaranjada? – pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada por el deterioro de Michael

—Debimos dejarla sola con un amigo en el desierto – responde Rainbow muy angustiada

Sin esperarlo un dragón azul entra en media colmena, mientras sus escamas emanan un vapor tibio y deja libre Applejack, mientras este aterriza con una respiración agitada, por todo su esfuerzo al volar

( _Tranquilos no va a explotar repentinamente_ )

Chrysalis al ver semejante intrusión, los guardias rodean al escamado el cual no se mueve ni medio centímetro al ser apuntado por muchas lanzas, pero hay una que es de color verde en forma de orquídea

—Wow Wow Cálmense no vengo a causar problemas – dije algo nervioso, al ser apuntado por muchas lanzas

—Chrysalis creo que debes conocer a este dragón, es alguien muy especial para Michael – es interrumpida –

—Oh… guardias bajen las armas – menciona la Changeling, mientras se acerca lentamente al dragón

Todos observan como Chrysalis se acerca a Alexander. A una distancia prudente, ella se queda viendo directamente a los ojos de Alexander

— _\- muy incómodo_ – Aah… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte nervioso por como me mira la señora de color negro con azul claro

—Con escuchar tu voz dragón, me doy cuenta de que no eres de este mundo además de tener un tono muy conocido, supongo que eres el hermano de Michael – expresa la Changeling con una leve sonrisa pero al estar en publico no lo demuestra

—Aah si, yo ayudé a las chicas para traer la sangre / _¿Cómo lo supo?/_ \- mencioné aún incomodo

El Cambiante de armadura morada retira a las chicas del lugar al igual que los demás guardias para hacer un poco más privada la conversación, excepto un Alicornio rojo quien se nota preocupado al ver el libro

—Michael nunca habló de ti, pero mencionó que tiene un hermano menor, bueno la que más escuche fue de una tal Silvia – aclara Chrysalis conversando con Alexander quien se está tranquilizado un poco

—Así es, perdón por cambiar de tema, ¿Enserio le gustas a mi hermano? – pregunté pues con solo ver la reacción de la Changeling, además de que Alexander es menos distraído

La Changeling no sabe como reaccionar pues nunca mencionó nada y acaba de conocer a Alexander, lo que la sorprende un poco a la cambiante

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – pregunta molesta Chrysalis, lo que le da gracia al dragón

—Vale, no soy como Michael, yo puedo ver las cosas más claras, claro que el puede ser un poco distraído por lo obvio – mencioné tranquilamente, pero Chrysalis me mira seriamente

—Yo creo que el es muy distraído, claro que es muy aplicado en lograr sus objetivos pero se encierra en eso y no ve lo demás – expresa Chrysalis recordando el día en que Michel leyó su diario

( _Aproximadamente hace casi dos semana_ )

Alexander continua hablando con Chrysalis después de por poco haber muerto en el lluvia ácida, claro que al dragón ni resultó herido

 **Con las chicas ( Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight y Celestial** )

Las cuatro elegidas están en su habitación que hace cuatro días le habían dejado a disposición, mientras hablan tranquilamente

—No puedo creer que pudiste sobrevivir afuera con esa lluvia – menciona Rainbow, pues ella se quemó una que otra pluma

—Alexander evitó que la lluvia me cayera directamente, le debo mi vida a ese dragón – menciona Applejack, muy agradecida por el hermano de Michael

—Lo bueno que nadie resultó herido y menos Alexander después de estar expuesto a la lluvia – aclara Twilight, viendo los objetos que hay en la mochila del Ex humano

—Mi hermana debería de estar viniendo en estos momentos, ella debió haber sentido el cambio mágico cuando entramos a Ecuestria – explica Celestia feliz de haber regresado, sin muchos problemas…

Con un poco de susto, las chicas escuchan el celular de Alexander, el cual está dentro del bolso, por lo que Twilight lo toma y nota que alguien lo está llamando

 **Pantalla** : _Ma_

 _Rechazar / **Contestar**_

—Aaa Twilight deberías contestar… - menciona Applejack, pero nadie sabe usar el aparato

Twilight como una idea toca el botón verde, aceptando la llamada y todas pueden oír la voz de una mujer

* ¿Alexander haló? – dice la madre de Michael y el dragón

—Aaa hola – expresa Twilight algo nerviosa, mientras las demás escuchan con atención

( _Twilight al presionar aceptar también encendió el altavoz por error…_ )

* ¿Disculpe con quien hablo o por qué tienes el celular de Alexander? – pregunta la mujer

—Soy una amiga de Alexander, es que el ahorita está ocupado – menciona Twilight sin poder creer que está hablando con otra persona… que está en la tierra

—¿No sos la pécora soflamera que tanto molesta Alexander? – expresa con tono de molestia la madre

( **Pécora Soflamera:** T _ermino que utilizan las madres Costarricenses para referirse a una adolescente [ Mujer en muchos casos] que solo viene por sex… con eso basta_ )

Ninguna de las chicas entendió el término, lo que confunde a Twilight pues no sabe si se refiere a algo bueno o malo

—Creo que mejor buscaré a Alexander, espera un momento – menciona Twilight intentando procesar lo que dijo la madre de Alexander

Twilight sale de la habitación y va en busca de Alexander y ella lo encuentra hablando con Chrysalis en la entrada de la colmena, mientras observa a un Alicornio rojo muy preocupado con el libro gris

—Permiso, Alexander tu mamá te está llamando por está cosa – menciona Twilight, enseñándole su celular

—Perdón Chrysalis, voy a ver que necesita – dije intentado tomar el celular con mucho cuidado de no romper el aparato

Alexander logra acomodarse el celular, mientras Twilight va a ver a Wildfire pues no se nota feliz, al igual que también Chrysalis se acerca

—Ma ¿para que me llamaste? – pregunte confundido, intentando no rayar el celular con mis garras

* Bromeas verdad ¿Cómo que para qué? Si veo que en las noticias sales también como uno de los más buscados, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo y ¿dónde estás? – pregunta muy molesta la madre de Alexander

—Bueno puede que no me creas nada, pero estoy algo lejos de casa, oye le puedes decir a Luis que vigile la casa por unos días / _meces o años_ / … - mencioné un poco intranquilo pues no se que está sucediendo en la tierra

* Si está bien, pero al menos dime ¿por qué te están buscando el SERT por unos caballos o algo así? – menciona la madre con un tono de mucha angustia

—Bueno… no creo que me creas, pero te diré todo lo más pronto posible, puede que también te envíe fotos para que veas que pasa, ma debo irme creo que algo malo sucede – dije observando la discusión de Twilight y Wildfire

* Está bien Alejandro, cuídate mucho y sabes que me debes una explicación… - cuelga la llamada

Alexander sin poder guardar el celular, este lo coloca en una roca donde no pueda caerse ni que nadie lo tome, y va donde Twilight para ver el problema

—¡Tu no entiendes Twilight!, les había advertido que no trajeran más humanos y trajeron a otro – expresa molesto el Alicornio rojo

—Pero no sabemos como vino Wildfire, y tu nunca nos respondiste la carta – aclara Twilight un poco mal, pero no sabe que pasa

—Yo le envíe la respuesta a Luna, ella me dijo que la envió a Spike, pero eso de que ayudará ahora – menciona Wildfire con un tono de voz de mucho enojo

Alexander interfiere en la discusión de la yegua y el Alicornio, pues este tiene la culpa de que Twilight no recibiera la carta de Wildfire

—¿Qué diablos sucede aquí? – pregunté al poni rojo quien se nota muy molesto

—Pasa que ahora ustedes dos ( _Twilight y Alexander_ ) han liberado la oscuridad sobre Ecuestria, todo por no seguir las recomendaciones – expresa el Alicornio cada vez más enojado

—Wildfire quiero que te calmes un momento y nos expliques a TODOS que pasa con el libro – Aclara Chrysalis quien también le interesa el tema

El Alicornio rojo no le queda otra opción que revelar el secreto del libro de Invocaciones, para poder aclarar todo el problema

—Ese libro yo lo encontré pocos días antes de que Luna fuera enviada a la luna, su poder se remonta en el uso de magia oscura o como los ponis lo llaman magia negra, fue escrito por mi padre con ayuda de Starwild el barbado y ocultado por el mismo por el peligro que este libro representa. Pues uno de esos días Starwild tuvo una visión por una catástrofe que azotaría Ecuestria, pues todo el poder oscuro que ese libro almacena se liberaría y destruiría todo a su paso. Starwild dejó un mensaje en la última de las hojas que revela el día en que todo esto ocurrirá – explica Wildfire, abriendo el libro gris y dejando que todos vean el mensaje

* _El día en que dos hermanos se reencuentren al haber sido separados marcará el día de la destrucción *_

—No entiendo ¿eso que tiene que ver con Michael y yo? – pregunté confundido, leyendo por segunda vez la advertencia

—Alexander tu y Michael son hermanos, y fueron separados – menciona Chrysalis con rostro de mucha seriedad

—Eso es imposible, Michael y yo nos separamos desde que yo me fui a la universidad, desde ese día no lo volví a ver – expliqué tranquilamente pues la nota no menciona quien será el culpable

—Mmm Twilight también tiene un hermano, ¿eso no cuenta? – pregunta Chrysalis pues ella conoció hace dos años a Shinnig Armor

—Eso es un buen punto, la cosa es que ahora debemos prepararnos para lo que sea que se avecine, no se que tan malo puede ser – aclara Wildfire quien da medía vuelta y se va, con un rostro de mucha preocupación

Esmeralda y Amber llegan con Chrysalis, Twilight y Alexander para dar el estado de Michael.

—Mi reina, logramos hacer lo imposible y si funcionó la sangre – menciona Esmeralda, feliz después de una intensa semana

—Solo es de darle tiempo para que se estabilice, ya sus herida se está curando y muy rápido, creo que fue por eso que no podía auto curarse – menciona Amber, claro que ella ni sabe mucho de salud de los Changelings

—¿podemos ir a verlo? – pregunta Chrysalis mucho más tranquila de que todo saliera bien

—Claro, pero una pregunta ¿Quién es el dragón? – pregunta Esmeralda, con la duda

—Aah, soy el hermano de Michael – expresé calmado.

—Iré por las demás para que nos acompañen – menciona Twilight, quien se retira a buscar a las demás

—Vamos, es por aquí – dice Amber algo sorprendida de que Michael tenga un hermano Dragón

Esmeralda y la Unicornio color ámbar llevan a Alexander y a Chrysalis a la habitación donde atendieron al Changeling, y lo primero que Alexander ve es una gran cantidad de recipientes vacíos de toda forma y con su olfato logro captar que algunos son muy repugnantes. El dragón ve aún Changeling muy parecido a Esmeralda claro que es macho y un poco más grande y con alas algo celestes… acostado en la cama, mientras en uno de sus cascos tiene una vía intravenosa conectada a una de las bolsas de sangre

—Se ve mejor, tienes sus colores más vivos – menciona Chrysalis muy emocionada, pero a la vez angustiada pues Michael ya sabe que ella le gusta…

—Está más feo… - expresé viendo a mi hermano acostado en la cama

—" _Lo dice el dragón"_ … - murmura débil Michael, sorprendiendo a Chrysalis

—¿Michael recuerdas que pasó? – pregunta Esmeralda, acercándose con una linterna y revisa sus pupilas

—Aah solo recuerdo que estaba en el búnker Alpha – expresa el Changeling con voz muy baja

—¿sabes quien es el dragón? – pregunta Amber, señalando al Escamado azul, que está a la par de Chrysalis

—Nunca lo había visto – responde Michael quien no logra reconocer a su hermano

—- _se acerca al respaldar de la cama_ – Veinte malditos años viviendo en la misma casa y sigues igual de horrible que antes Michael – expresé sin creerlo, pues hace varios años que no veo a Michael

El cambuante se sienta en la cama un momento y nota la vía que tiene colocada en su pata delantera derecha

—No te quites la vía, perdiste mucha sangre en el búnker, por eso no pudiste curarte solo – explica Esmeralda, revisando la herida del Ex humano

—aah bien – _ve al dragón_ – Maldita sea Alejandro ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Michael, un poco desubicado, después de haber pasado tres días en coma inducido por los hechizos y un par de horas con pociones

—Quise venir a visitar el lugar de tus vacaciones, además de conocer a la novia de ni hermano – mencioné con algo de broma, lo que hizo sonrojarse levemente a Chrysalis pero nadie lo nota

—Arg, ni siquiera puedes tener algo de corazón, solo viniste atormentar la paz – expresa molesto Michael, lo que preocupa a Amber y a Esmeralda

—Chrysalis, Esmeralda y Amber, ¿pueden dejarme solo con Michael? - pregunte con un rostro de mucha seriedad

Chrysalis se acerca a Alexander y le susurra unas palabras

—" _Intenta no enojarlo, acaba de salir de pasar por mucho estrés_ " – murmura Chrysalis, la cual se va al igual que Amber y Esmeralda

—¿Para que diablos viniste Alexander? – pregunta molesto el Changeling

—Nunca me agradecerás ¿verdad? ves esas bolsas de sangre – señala el dragón – mientras Michael las ve

—Si ¿por qué? – menciona el Changeling, aún molesto con la presencia del dragón

—Tres días Michael para buscar la forma de traerla, tres malditos días en que todo salió mal – _va hacia la pared_ – desde que desapareciste en la tierra te había estado buscando, incluso me salí de la universidad, para buscarte, tuve que hacer sacrificios tan grandes que ni te imaginas y hace tres días cuatro ponis llegan a la casa, diciendo que te conocen, no sabes lo difícil que fue confiar en cuatro seres de otro mundo – _lo interrumpe_ –

—¿Quieres chantajearme con tus discursos? Alejandro, si no fuera por Chrysalis estaría pudriéndome en la cárcel por tu culpa – aclara Michael, cada vez más molesto

—¡Maldición Michael!, Nadie sabía que eso iba a suceder, todo fue una maldita estafa, incluso Ma lo sabía – aclara el Dragón, discutiendo con el Changeling

—¡No metas a mamá sobre esto!, todo fue tu culpa – expresa Michael con un todo no voz alta

—¿Seguirás culpándome por todos tus problemas? -

—¡Si! ¡Te culpo por la capa de ozono! ¡Te culpo por el calentamiento global! ¡te culpo por la contaminación! ¡Te culpo por todo! – grita Michael, muy molesto por su hermano

—Maldita sea Michael, me dispararon dos veces para venir aquí, pude morir y tu me culpas por algo que nadie provocó – expresa Alexander molesto por la actitud de Michael.

—¿Quieres hacerme sentir mal? A mi también me dispararon, me persiguieron y me trajeron aquí, tu solo vienes para sacar ganancia – aclara el Changeling levemente calmado

—Yo pagué esa maldita sangre que tienes puesta, luché contra el SERT para traértela, volé por la maldita lluvia ácida para que me vengas a decir que solo vengo a sacar ganancia, arriesgue mi vida por traerte la sangre, incluso tuve peleas con los ponis y al último momento me dispararon ¿Qué más quieres? – pregunté con molestia

—¡Lárgate! – expresa Michael quien tiene un gran problema con Alejandro por alguna situación en la tierra

—Espero que sepas lo que haces con tu vida – mencioné abriendo la puerta

El dragón sale del cuarto y logra ver a muchos más ponis, Una Alicornio color azul marino, Una pegaso color crema, una unicornio blanca, una terrestre rosada, otra unicornio rosada con cuerno y las cuatro chicas que estuvieron en la tierra, además de un pequeño Dragón morado, así como a Chrysalis, Esmeralda y Amber

—Alexander ¿Por qué tantos gritos? – pregunta Twilight preocupada, sin embargo, el dragón azul la ignora y sale volando por la entrada

( _Puña recuerden que Alexander no está tan acostumbrado a volar_ )

—Y a ese ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunta Applejack sin entender nada

—Rainbow puedes seguirlo, el puede perderse – menciona Twilight preocupada por la situación

—Cuenta con ello Twilight – expresa la pegaso Arcoíris, quien sale disparada por la entrada de la colmena

( _La lluvia ácida dura pocos minutos pero es muy intensa_ )

Sin que nadie lo notara, Chrysalis logra colarse en el cuarto de Michael quien se nota aún levemente molesto

—¿Michael estás bien? – pregunta Chrysalis preocupada

—No Chrysalis, siempre que algo sucede mi hermano está cerca – menciona el cambiante

—Michael no dejes que algo así te afecte, debes perdonarlo aunque lo que haya hecho sea terrible, no puedes seguir enojado con el, es tu hermano y vino a salvarte – expresa la Changeling

Michael sabe que Chrysalis tiene razón y que todo lo que haya pasado ya está en el olvido, pero aún quedan las cicatrices

—¿Desde cuando sabes dar consejos? – pregunta Michael un poco confundo

—Aah creo que desde hace unos minutos jejeje – menciona sonrojada la Changeling

 **Continuará** :

Ja dos capítulos en menos de una semana, pero la cosa es ¿Creyeron que Michael y Alexander se llevaban bien?, pues no, esto no es una película xd

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si hay algo que no entendieron pueden preguntar y con gusto les aclaro sus dudas, pero antes algunas aclaraciones, que podrían ayudar a comprender mejor las situaciones del capitulo : )

 **Aclaraciones** :

 _•Alexander no es un experto volador, el vuela muy cerca del suelo, claro que aprende muy rápido_

 _•Michael se curó rápido después de que le dieron la sangre, ya que había perdido mucha en el búnker y al ser Changeling presenta una regeneración muy rápida_

 _•Las chicas olvidan diez segundos antes de que regresaran a Ecuestria, por lo que no se dan cuenta que Alexander entra a la zona de efecto_ _•La lluvia ácida no afecta a los Dragones por sus duras escamas_ _•Alexander es un dragón adulto joven_ _•La lluvia ácida puede terminar en minutos o horas, depende del nivel de acidez de la atmósfera_ _•El libro está gris porque ya no tiene poder_ _•Stone no presentó cargos a Celestia porque no quieren que la arresten_ _•Los celulares tendrán señal por un par de semanas pero poco a poco perderán la conexión al no haber ningún hechizo que conecte a la tierra_ _•El hechizo de Chrysalis se ha roto cuando el libro perdió poder_ _•Twilight no vio las cartas ya que Alexander las ocultó_ _•La ropa que Alexander traía se destruyó al entrar en la zona efecto_ _•Alexander logra resistir el peso de Applejack pues este camina a cuatro patas, lo que distribuye el peso en cuatro puntos_ _•El misterio de la estafa se remonta cuando Michael y Alexander se separaron cuando fueron a la universidad_ _•Alexander es dragón porque ¿?_

 **Próximo capítulo: La verdad**

Con el problema entre Michael y Alexander, Chrysalis buscará la forma de arreglar el problema, después de todo algo acecha en la oscuridad y necesita que ambos hermanos estén listos para enfrentar el problema.


	21. Grandes problemas

**Capitulo 21: Grandes Problemas**

La habitación de Esmeralda es un desastre después de las últimos días, con el problema de Michael, hay botellas de pociones por todos lados, incluso la que Esmeralda tiró por accidente está en el suelo, mientras Chrysalis habla con Michael el cual está en la cama sentado, discutiendo el tema del problema de la estafa…

—Hace varios años, a mi me dieron la oportunidad de ir a estudiar a la universidad y no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así. Acepté una beca que la universidad me dio, pero resultó una forma de atraparme debido aún problema de un dinero de una tienda – explica Michael a Chrysalis, la cual escucha con atención

—¿Qué tipo de tienda era para cazarte? – pregunta la Changeling sorprendida por lo que está escuchando

—Bueno no es una tienda física en si, si no que está conectada a una red global internacional, dudo que pueda explicártelo ahora – menciona Michael, quien no tiene tiempo de explicar que es el internet

( _La cosa que la estafa fue real, yo la viví, claro que no me persiguieron ni acabé en Ecuestria, hubiera sido lo más loco de mi vida)_

—Okey, la tienda no es física si no que se accede de otra forma, continúa Michael – aclara Chrysalis intentado comprender todo

—Bueno Alexander intento pagar la deuda pero solo causó más inconvenientes, no se pudo resolver el problema, de hecho empeoraron las cosas y empezaron con pequeñas amenazas y cartas en mi residencia. Meces después fui expulsado de la universidad, el problema se volvió tan grave que no podía seguir estudiando, me congelaron el dinero y no podía regresar a mi residencia – explica Michael contando todo el problema con la estafa

—Supongo que luego empezaste tu vida en la casa de tus padres, hasta que yo te traje aquí – menciona Chrysalis mientras Michael asiente con la cabeza

Esmeralda quien está escuchando toda la situación pues debe velar la recuperación de Michael, ya que no saben si se encuentra bien del todo

—Pero Michael no veo que tiene que ver con tu hermano el problema, más bien el te ayudó a intentar reparar el problema – aclara Esmeralda retirando la vía del casco de Michael

—No lo sé, nunca supe si en realidad Alexander fue el culpable, solo se que el fue cómplice – menciona Michael, lo que molesta un poco a Chrysalis

—Me estas diciendo que no sabes si Alexander en realidad es culpable ¡Michael no puedes acusar a alguien si no tienes evidencia! – expresa la Changeling, la cual hace sentir un poco mal a Michael

—- _baja sus orejas_ – supongo que si es algo tonto ¿no? – menciona Michael levemente avergonzado

—Un poco si lo vez de ese modo, tu hermano vino aquí para encontrarte, al menos deberías disculparte – aclara Chrysalis quien le da una recomendación al Changeling

—Disculpen, pero eso será después, Michael aún no va a salir de aquí hasta que esté bien curado – aclara Amber, mientras ve a Esmeralda la cual asiste con la cabeza

—No sabemos si estas del todo bien, y más si has pasado días con hechizos y pociones – menciona Esmeralda, la cual está acomodando un poco la habitación, pues hay tanto desorden que parece un basurero

—No hay problema, supongo que con ustedes tres vigilándome no tengo opción – expresa Michael quien no tiene más opción

—En algo tienes razón Michael, no saldrás hasta que Esmeralda lo diga, por ahora te recomiendo descansar – menciona Chrysalis, la cual se retira de la habitación para velar a sus invitados.

Las remodelaciones de la colmena empezaron hace más de quince días y poco a poco los Changelings empiezan a decorar la habitación de espera donde se encuentran las chicas, lo que las pone muy nerviosas, apenas están instalando unas lámparas redondas y alargadas de color verde en medio de la sala, lo que da una luz verde tenue, muy tétrica pero llamativa para los cambiantes

—Son algo tétricas esas lámparas – menciona Spike observando como los cambiantes decoran todo a su gusto

—Es de suponer, los Changelings les gusta la oscuridad – aclara Twilight, sentada al lado del dragón

—Twilight ¿Rainbow no ha regresado? Ya va a oscurecer – pregunta Applejack, mientras las demás chicas están conversando entre si

—Debería estar con Alexander, le dije que lo siguiera, el no conoce estos lugares y puede perderse – aclara Twilight sin mucha preocupación

Celestia que estaba cerca, logra escuchar la conversación de Applejack y Twilight, la cual se acerca para hablar también

—Si enviaste a Rainbow, creo que Alexander estará más que seguro, además el es un dragón, hay muy pocas criaturas que se cruzarían en su camino – explica Celestia, la cual desde las últimas semanas su sed de venganza disminuyó drásticamente

—Es cierto, los dragones somos criaturas poderosas y muy temibles – menciona Spike, quien es alcanzado por Rariry

—Ciertamente Spike, pero podrías hacerme un favor, hace mucho calor aquí adentro ¿puedes conseguirme un poco de agua? – pregunta la unicornio de pelaje blanco

—Claro no hay problema… " _Que clase de brujería es está"_ – murmura el dragón, quien le tocó ir a conseguir un poco de agua

Las chicas continúan hablando un poco, mientras Luna se encuentra hablando con Wildfire, en su habitación asignada por Chrysalis.

La habitación luce bastante desordena, papeles por todos lados, libros tirados, incluso una de las botellas de pociones de Amber está en el suelo, mientras el libro de Invocaciones, está en el escritorio, aún en su estado gris y sin vida.

—Wildfire, no puedo creer que no nos hallas avisado del peligro que ese libro representaba – dice Luna bastante molesta en el Alicornio rojo

—El libro no representaba ningún peligro Luna, es de donde viene su poder, además no es mi culpa que las elegidas no me hayan avisado que traerían a otro humano – menciona Wildfire, molestando un poco más a Luna

—Wildfire yo envíe esa carta a Spike, aquí no ha habido perdida de información, pero porqué seguir preocupándonos por algo que ya pasó, será mejor prepararnos lo que ese libro pueda traer – Aclara Luna, dándole un rápido abraso al Alicornio

—Tienes razón, creo que debería avisarle a Shinnig Armor, pero mejor después, vamos con las chicas, creo que a Michael deberían dejarlo salir dentro de pronto – aclara el Alicornio rojo quien sabe todo el esfuerzo de Esmeralda y Amber por curar a Michael

—Al menos sabemos que nunca volverá a entrar en lugares peligrosos y desconocidos – menciona Luna, la cual se baja de la cama para ir con las demás

—Es una advertencia para Michael, tuvo demasiada suerte – aclara Wildfire quien acompaña a Luna

Ambos Alicornio salen de la habitación, quedando en el pasillo de piedra negra, mientras unas lámparas verdes cilíndricas iluminan el pasadizo

( _Los Cambiantes son rápidos en construir y mejorar las cosas_ )

 **Con Alexander** :

El Dragón azul voló al despeñadero donde una vez Michael fue debido aún inconveniente con Chrysalis y su diario, mientras Alexander observa el atardecer en la lejana colmena, a pocos dos kilómetros de distancia.

Donde un paisaje algo golpeado por el clima da un aspecto raro, ya que apenas entrando al barranco cambia aún aspecto seco y moribundo, donde arbustos secos y flores marchitadas por la falta de agua, así como una dura roca de arenisca, endurecida por la ácida lluvia del cielo, mientras detrás del dragón apoco más de diez pasos, se encuentra un prospero bosque sempervirente, sin ser alterado por los ponis

 **P.V.O Alexander:**

 _" No se como sentirme al haber abandonado la tierra, mi gente, mis amigos, incluso a mi madre, con la intención de poder remendar el pasado y todo lo que haya hecho mal. No tengo más de doce horas de estar en este lugar y ya extraño las cosas de la tierra, como el internet, ver películas, incluso jugar Minecraft, y eso que no he pensado en la comida y las ganas que tengo de saborear un jugoso filete con está nueva lengua… Okey incluso para mí sonó desagradable… al menos puedo pedir que me regresen nuevamente a la tierra, supongo que es posible si tienen la forma de enviar yeguas a la tierra"_

Alexander continua observando el atardecer, mientras el sol a una velocidad muy rápida se oculta detrás de la montaña de la colmena y la luna detrás del dragón azulado está ya en lo alto

—Eso fue hermosamente escalofriante – mencione sin poder creer como el sol se ocultó tan rápido, al igual que la luna como se elevó en menos de un minuto

Alexander continua viendo ahora el nuevo paisaje ya a inicios de la noche, pero un sonido de unos cascos lo alertan, el cual se levanta más o menos preparado para una pelea, dependiendo que tan peligroso sea.

( Tampoco Alexander es tan tonto como para pelear por algo que esta perdido )

Una brisa fría mueve los pequeños arbustos, mientras pasa por cada escama del dragón azul, quien muy lentamente se acerca donde escuchó el sonido

 **P.V.O Alexander:**

 _" Nunca he estado en una pelea, mi vida siempre fue muy pacifica, de hecho podría decir que era malo peleando y no se si con este cuerpo pueda pelear"_ _Alexander ve una roca pocos metros detrás de el, que no vio cuando llegó, y al lado de este nota una cola de colores muy diversos_ _—/ Con que me estaba siguiendo Rainbow Dash… /_ \- pensé mientras lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido me acerco lentamente

Las patas de Alexander son distintas a las de un dragón original, su palma son como las de un guepardo, lo que le da una gran ventaja a la hora de acechar e ir sigilosamente.

Alexander está apunto de saltar, pero un extraño rayo azul, hace que salte hacia atrás, evitando que lo golpe, lo que pone alerta a Rainbow Dash, la cual sale detrás de la roca.

—¡De dónde vino eso! – expresé sorprendido, observando el cielo nocturno, mientras Rainbow se pone alerta, lista para pelear

—¡Yo te defenderé Alexander! – aclara Rainbow confundiendo al Dragón, pues ninguno sabe quien lo está atacando

Rainbow y Alexander ven como un Alicornio de pelaje negro, con crin y cola color cerúleo oscuro, ojos color turquesa con iris felina.

—¡Nightmare Moon ha regresado! – dice Rainbow sin poder creerlo, pero Alexander no conoce el peligro que representa, ya que no sabe quien es

—¿Pesadilla de luna? ¿Qué tan peligroso es Rainbow? – pregunte sin dejar de ver a la Alicornio, ya que está volando arriba de Rainbow y de mi

—¡Ustedes dos! ¿Dónde están los elementos de la armonía? – pregunta con voz autoritaria la Alicornio, lo que pone muy nerviosa a Rainbow

—En estas hojas – dije un poco nervioso, ya que nunca he lanzado fuego, debe ser como vomitar ¿verdad?

—¿Cuáles hojas dragón? – pregunta confundida la Alicornio negra, que sigue volando alrededor

—¡Las de este palo! – aclare, lanzando una pequeña bola de fuego azul

( _Del tamaño de una bola de fútbol para niños_ )

Rainbow observa como la bola impacta en una de las alas de Nightmare Moon, la cual explota dejando su ala envuelta en una capa de hielo más o menos gruesa.

Nightmare Moon cae al suelo, debido a que no puede seguir volando con una ala congelada y con ayuda de un hechizo rompe el hielo de su ala, mientras vuelve a mirar al Dragón con un rostro de mucha furia

—¡Rainbow Vámonos! – grite preocupado, ya que el plan no funcionó, además la bola de fuego no resulto ser lo que esperaba ¿un dragón lanzando hielo?

La Pegaso sin discutir despega al igual que Alexander, mientras vuelan con dirección a la colmena, para avisar del peligro

—Jajaja no sabrán lo que les depara en ese lugar – menciona la Alicornio, levantándose, mientras observa a la Pegaso y al Dragón irse volando

 **En la Colmena:**

La colmena esta muy tranquila, los invitados de Chrysalis están hablando afuera mientras esperan que Michael sea liberado por Amber y Esmeralda

—¿Cuánto más debemos esperar? – pregunta Spike, cruzándose de brazos, pues llevan más de una hora en espera

—No lo sé Spike, Esmeralda y Amber se toman muy en serio su trabajo – dice Twilight, la cual está sentada a la par de Celestia

Una dragona azul ftalo, con escamas cían con turquesa pálido, un bajo vientre y gradiente índigo, con un azul cobalto claro en la membrana del ala, con ojos color rojo brillante, mientras en su garra derecha porta un cetro de heliotropo , ella entra por la entrada de la colmena, lo que sorprende a Twilight y a Spike.

—Princesa Ember ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta Twilight muy sorprendida, ya que nunca se imaginó que la Dragona viniera al reino Changeling

—Twilight vine porque el mundo se volvió loco – menciona la Dragona, muy agitada ya que voló muy rápido en busca de ayuda

—A ¿Qué te refieres con que el mundo se volvió loco? – pregunta Spike, mientras las chicas se acercan para escuchar también

—Hace dos horas las tierras dragón fueron destruidas por Tirek – aclara Ember, dejando sin habla a Twilight pues es imposible

—Eso es imposible, Tirek fue enviado al Tártaro – menciona Rarity, la cual también se preocupa

Spike regurgita una carta de Candence, la cual se encuentra en el imperio de Cristal

—Twilight una carta de Candence – menciona el Dragón entregándole la carta a la Alicornio color lila

'' _Twilight si estás leyendo esto es de suma urgencia que mis tías regresen a Canterlot, el Imperio de Cristal está siendo atacado nuevamente por Sombra, pero es mucho más extraño de lo normal, he logrado defender el Imperio, por favor avísale a Luna. **PD** : Shinnig Armor me avisó que Poniville está sumergido en un caos, Discord fue avistado provocando el problema_

—¿Twilight que dice la carta? – pregunta Luna, preocupada

—Chicas Discord está creando caos en Poniville y El Imperio de Cristal está siendo amenazado por Sombra – dice Twilight bastante angustiada

—Es imposible, yo estoy aquí y no en Poniville – aclara el Dracoonecus a la par de Fluttershy

Wildfire logra escuchar la conversación y este se acerca para decir alguna cosas

—No son reales, es la magia del libro, está libre sin ninguna restricción, debemos volver a regresarlo al libro o pueden causar muchos problemas – explica el Alicornio rojo preocupado por la situación

—Pero si no son reales ¿Cómo destruyeron mi reino! – pregunta algo alterada Ember apunto de ahorcar al Alicornio rojo

—Lo que pueden hacer si es real, toman fuerza si todos le temen o muestran alguna debilidad – aclara Wildfire, bastante preocupado

La puerta de la habitación de Esmeralda por fin se abre, dejando salir primero a Chrysalis y luego a Michael, ya con el consentimiento de la sanadora cambiante y la química Amber. Chrysalis y Michael ven a todos reunidos en una sola pelota

—¿Qué sucede aquí? – pregunta Chrysalis algo molesta ya que hay otro dragón no invitado en la Colmena

Por la Entrada a una velocidad bastante alta, Rainbow Dash entra, la cual se desliza un par de metros, quedando al frente de Ember

—Twilight ¡Nightmare moon atacó a Alexander y a mí en el bosque Everfree! – aclara Rainbow sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a Luna

—Es una broma… - menciona Luna sin poder creerlo

Alexander entra minutos después pero no puede aterrizar ya que es capturado por unas cadenas en sus patas, haciéndolo caer, mientras comienza a arrastrarlo fuera de la colmena, pero este con sus garras logra sujetarse al suelo

—¡Ayúdenme! ¡Un loco me quiere capturar como ha un pokemón! – grite sin soltarme del suelo, pero siento como aumenta el arrastre de las cadenas

( **Nota** _Alexander al ser cuadrúpedo puede que se confundan un poco: Cuando dice Garras me refiero a las dos patas delanteras, ya las traseras siguen siendo patas_ )

Twilight sin pensarlo dos veces, toma una de las garras de Alexander con sus cascos, mientras todos hacen lo mismo, incluso Chrysalis y Michael

—¡Que está sucediendo! – grita Chrysalis la cual no comprende mucho la situación, pero mantiene sujeto a Alexander con su magia.

Sin previo aviso, otras dos cadenas toman ambas garras de Alexander, soltando su agarre, al igual que el de Twilight, dejando que el dragón azul se deslice varios metros, pero logra sostenerse

—¡No podré seguir así todo el tiempo! ¡Michael treinta y seis cuarenta recuérdalo! – grite antes de perder totalmente el agarre al suelo.

Las chicas sin poder creer lo que acaba de pasar, ven como otras dos cadenas entran por la entrada y atrapan a Ember por su cola al igual que ha Spike, los cuales forcejean un poco y logran sujetarse, pero también son arrastrados fuera de la colmena, sin que las chicas pudieran ayudarles debido a que todo sucedió demasiado rápido, el trio de dragones desaparecen en la penumbra de la oscuridad del desierto

— ¡Spike noooo! – grita Twilight, entre lágrimas, pero es detenido por Wildfire ya que no saben que es lo que está afuera

Chrysalis no muy feliz por lo que está pasando, toma el valor y la iniciativa de llevar a los ponis al trono.

—Todos síganme, no podemos quedarnos aquí – avisa Chrysalis, bastante angustiada pues no sabe que está sucediendo

—Se han llevado a Spike… - menciona Fluttershy conteniendo sus lágrimas, pero todas las chicas están igual de tristes y asustadas por todo lo que está sucediendo.

—" _Maldita sea, ni siquiera pude disculparme"_ – murmura Michael, muy preocupado por lo que está pasando ya que estuvo tres días en coma… y ahora Alexander ha desaparecido.

Chrysalis lleva a todos a la sala del trono. Una gran habitación con un trono en forma de ramas de árbol hecho de una extraña piedra negra, iluminado por unas lámparas verdes redondas en el centro del techo que da una luz verde un poco más fuerte, las paredes de la habitación también son de color negro con algunos pequeños montículos de baba verde distribuidos por las esquinas. Todos los Changelings de la colmena se encuentran reunidos también muy preocupados por lo que está sucediendo, ya que no saben como actuar con tanto caos, además el trono de Chrysalis no permite el uso de magia, por lo que están en gran desventaja para los ponis y para Discord.

Michael al igual que Chrysalis no comprenden cual es la situación ni nada de lo que está pasando ya que la mayor parte la pasaron en la habitación con Amber y Esmeralda, las cuales velaron para que Michael este bien curado y sano en salud.

 **Dos horas más tarde:**

Las chicas están sentadas en un circulo que ellas mismas hicieron en el centro del salón mientras Michael y Chrysalis están arriba del trono, los demás Changelings están sujetos en las paredes, esperando pacientemente alguna orden de su reina, pero lo que Michael no sabe es que el también puede dar ordenes...

Las emociones de las chicas se encuentran mucho más tranquilas, pero muestran un rostro de preocupación por el estado de los tres dragones o su paradero

—Wildfire tu nunca nos dijiste que Sombra, Nightmare moon, Tirek y otro Discord aparecería – aclara Twilight un poco molesta, pero eso es debido al dolor por haber perdido a Spike de una manera muy horrible

—El libro posee magia del universo, no tengo nada que ver que se haya transformado en sus antiguos enemigos, todo es una coincidencia – menciona el Alicornio, el cual debe de protegerse detrás de Luna, ya que Twilight está muy molesta

—¿Hay alguna forma para poder detener todo este problema? – pregunta Celestia, la cual intenta retener a Twilight para que no golpee a Wildfire

—El libro aunque sea de magia oscura, solo está jugando con nosotros, no le gusta estar encerrado en un libro, la única forma para poder derrotarlo es no caer en el miedo ni dejarnos caer en nuestros temores o haremos más poderosos las ilusiones hasta volverlas reales – Aclara Wildfire, dejando incrédulas a las chicas.

—Genial Wildfire, ¿por qué simplemente no vamos y lanzamos el libro a la lava? – menciona molesta Twilight, la cual hace sentir mal al Alicornio rojo

—Si logramos resistir los engaños del libro, sus ilusiones perderán poder y regresaran a su lugar de origen, pero habrá un costo alto – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien esta siendo culpado por Twilight

—¿Cuál es el costo Wildfire? – pregunta Michael, quien está a la par de Chrysalis

— Tú y el Dragón no podrán regresar a la tierra, una vez restaurado el libro, todo lazo mágico se romperá, y quedaran atrapados aquí para siempre – menciona Wildfire, dejando sin habla al Changeling

 **P.V.O Michael**

 _" Abandonar por siempre la tierra, es algo que nunca jamás pensé hacer en mi vida, pero sería lo mismo no ayudar a arreglar el problema, si no lo hago Ecuestria será destruida y no regresaré a la tierra y si lo hago igual no regresaré, supongo que es lo mismo… en ambos casos ninguno podrá regresar a la tierra y tener Ecuestria destruida, no será una opción, lo mejor es no decirle a Alexander, no se como lo va a tomar"_

—Cuenten conmigo – aclara Michael, sorprendiendo a Chrysalis pues nunca se espero que Michael acepte no volver a la tierra aunque sería lo mismo si no lo hace

—Twilight si quieres volver a ver a Spike, te sugiero que enfrentes la magia del libro – menciona Wildfire, quien deja de esconderse detrás de Luna

Una por una todas las ponis aceptar el reto del libro, pero nadie sabe como comenzar, incluso Wildfire desconoce como empezar pues nunca enfrentó algo igual

—En el Reino Changeling ustedes estarán seguras, no hay magia que pueda funcionar a dos kilómetros alrededor de la colmena si no es un Changeling – dice Chrysalis, quien también va a ayudar, pero solo porque Michael lo va hacer

—¡Mi reina el trono! – grita un cambiante quien alerta a Chrysalis pero ya es muy tarde

Nadie había observado que el trono se estaba resquebrajando y una explosión bastante grande, vuela el techo de la colmena, dejando una gran cantidad de polvo, mientras grandes trozos de escombros caen alrededor de la montaña y la sala del trono.

( _Como la explosión del Episodio Ida y vuelta parte 2_ )

Las chicas están tiradas en el suelo, cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo y escombros debido a la explosión, nadie resulta herido, excepto que Chrysalis y Michael están sepultados por los escombros del destruido trono.

Todos los Changelings vuelan para ayudar a su reina, y poco a poco comienzan a mover las rocas, hasta que encuentran a la Changeling y a Michael, ambos un poco desorientados pero bastante sanos, solo con algunos raspones y golpes en su cuerpo

—- _Cof - cof - cof -_ Vaya… este trono es la bomba – menciona bromeando Michael, pero a Chrysalis no le gusto el chiste del cambiante

—¿Todas se encuentran bien? – pregunta Starlight, ayudando a las chicas a levantarse

—¡Que horror, Mi pelo se ha llenado de polvo! – menciona Rarity, quien se ha ensuciado su crin

Todas las ponis, incluyendo Changelings y Discord, ven que la colmena ahora no presenta techo, ni trono, lo que significa que cada cambiante está expuesto a ataques mágicos de cualquier usuario de magia.

—Extrañaba mi magia – menciona Wildfire, quien es el que ha pasado más tiempo en el reino

—¡Hermana, mira el cielo! – aclara Celestia, la cual está observando el cielo

Todos ven que en el cielo, su color es una mezcla extraña, ya que hay partes del cielo con morado, como otras con verde y café, pero lo más preocupante es una luz azul en forma de baliza en el centro de la colmena, mientras el aire frio da un ambiente tenebroso.

—Creo que debemos enfrentar la magia del libro rápido, antes de que algo peor suceda – menciona Wildfire volviendo a ver a las chicas

—¿A que te refieres con enfrentarla… Wildfire? – pregunta Luna nerviosa, pero el Alicornio rojo no contesta

—" _Espero que no sea tan tenebroso"_ – murmura Fluttershy, la cual está abrazada de Discord por el miedo

—Cuando empecemos ¿podemos usar hechizos? – pregunta Twilight a Wildfire

—No veo porque no se puedan usar, si el libro usa magia, todas nosotras también podemos – aclara Celestia según su lógica

—Intenten no usar hechizos muy complejos, no sabemos que pueda pasar o si algo puede salir – menciona Wildfire no muy seguro de usar hechizos

—Yo usaré cualquiera de mis hechizos, ninguna magia diabólica va a destruir mi hogar ni a dañar a ninguno de mis súbditos – aclara Chrysalis, la cual no va a seguir la recomendación del Alicornio rojo

—Chrysalis tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados si algo está a punto de matarnos, debemos defendernos con lo que tenemos – indica Starlight la cual está de acuerdo con Chrysalis

—Deberíamos empezar por buscar el libro, tal vez haya información que sea útil de alguna manera – aclara Michael un poco preocupado por su hermano, pero sabe que el está bien.

—Es una buena forma de empezar, pero ¿Chrysalis que va a pasar con el trono? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, no muy seguro dejar solos a los cambiantes

—Oh eso es fácil ¡Coronel Dark! – Grita Chrysalis llamando al soldado

Del montón de Changelings que ahora están en el suelo debido a que el techo explotó, un soldado de Armadura más oscura ( _casi negra_ ) y un casco que solo deja ver sus ojos, nariz y boca, llega al frente de la cambiante

—¿Qué necesita mi reina? – pregunta el Coronel Dark, el más nuevo debido a que el capitán se perdió en Canterlot

—Necesito que protejas a todos los cambiantes, incluyendo a Amber la unicornio… ¿Puedes hacer eso? – pregunta Chrysalis, confundiendo a Michael.

 **P.V.O Michael**

 _" O ese tal Dark es la puta madre como guardia, o tiene ser un dios para proteger a todo un pueblo… creo que el es el Chuck Norris de Ecuestria"_

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, con su permiso mi reina, iré a avisarle a los demás guardias – menciona Dark, quitando la duda de Michael

—Muy bien, ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunta Chrysalis, volviendo a ver a los ponis

Todas las chicas, incluyendo a Discord, Michael y Chrysalis van en busca del libro, mientras el Wildfire los guía, ya que el sabe donde se encuentra el libro, pues fue el último en verlo después de Luna

—Es increíble, siempre que me curo de algo grave, algo mucho peor pasa, es como si estuviera maldito – menciona Michael corriendo detrás de Chrysalis

—Son marcas del oficio Michael, deberías sentirte con suerte – aclara con algo de humor Chrysalis, pues Michael tiene razón.

Todos continúan corriendo hasta que llegan al largo pasillo, el cual se nota mucho más oscuro y tenebroso, más de lo normal, lo que obliga Wildfire a ir más lento, ya que no conoce el peligro y no podría defenderse

—Esto da mucho miedo – menciona Fluttershy, la cual ha estado bastante calmada

—Tu tranquila Fluttershy, nada malo va a suceder, estamos más seguros aquí adentro que afuera – dice Discord, intentando calmar a la pegaso color crema.

Todos se detienen pues han llegado a la habitación del Alicornio rojo y con mucho cuidado este abre la puerta no totalmente, apenas un espacio para poder asomar su cabeza.

Twilight, Wildfire y Luna asoman su cabeza y ven el estado de la habitación. Las paredes ahora parecen estar hechas de placas de hierro, el suelo está hecho de una piedra extraña que da la sensación de que es sangre, en el techo, las lámparas verdes fueron cambiadas por dos ojos los cuales dan luz como si estos fueran unos focos…

—" _Esto es escalofriante"_ – murmura Wildfire sin poder creer que la magia del libro, haya cambiado la apariencia de una habitación, a otra mucho más siniestra.

Luna, Twilight y Wildfire retiran sus cabezas de la puerta, y la Alicornio morada la abre de lado a lado, dejando que todas vean el interior de la habitación.

—Aah yo no voy a entrar en ese lugar – aclara la Pegaso color crema, quien está temblando de miedo.

Nadie quiere entrar al cuarto debido que no se sabe si el que entra podrá regresar, aunque todo se vea muy 'normal', incluso Wildfire se rehúsa a entrar, ya que no podría defenderse.

—Bien, iré yo, se como es el libro – dice Michael, pero es detenido por la magia de Chrysalis.

( **PD** _: Los demás cambiantes se encuentran en la sala del trono… o lo que queda )_

—¡Estas loco de la cabeza Michael, acabas de sobrevivir a una muerte segura y quieres morirte ahora! – expresa Chrysalis quien no le va a dar permiso a Michael de ir y lo atrapa con un hechizo.

—Pero entonces estaremos aquí por horas – bufa Michael, intentando soltarse del hechizo de Chrysalis pero ella es mucho más fuerte.

—Dentro de la habitación no se puede usar magia, ya lo intente – aclara Starlight, la cual probó un hechizo para traer el libro, pero se disipó apenas entra.

Todos por estar viendo la pelea de Michael y Chrysalis, no ponen atención a la habitación, donde Discord entra lentamente sin hacer ruido.

—¡Discord que haces, regresa para acá! – dice Celestia sin poder creer lo que está haciendo el Dracoonecus.

—Estoy harto de sus peleas, si nadie va, voy yo – menciona Discord quien decide caminar ya que no sabe que puede suceder si usa magia.

Discord avanza lentamente y logra ver el libro gris que está en el escritorio, mientras las lámparas de ojos lo siguen detenidamente.

—Discord ten mucho cuidado – indica Fluttershy con el corazón en su boca

El Dracoonecus continua avanzando, hasta que logra tomar el libro y este se queda quieto esperando lo peor.

—Aah creo que lo logré – dice el Dracoonecus, pero pronto deja de sonreír.

Pronto la habitación tiembla muy fuerte, asustando al dios del caos

—¡Corre! – grita Wildfire, Alertando a Discord.

La habitación empieza a colapsar y el Dracoonecus no le queda otra opción que correr, pero este nota que no le va a dar tiempo y lanza el libro, el cual se desliza hasta quedar en los cascos del Alicornio rojo, mientras todos ven como el Dios del caos queda atrapado por las mismas cadenas que se llevaron a los dragones, las cuales se enrollan en las patas del Dracoonecus y se lo lleva para la oscuridad.

—Y así querías ir tu – menciona Chrysalis, soltando a Michael

—¿Que vamos hacer ahora? – pregunta Applejack, la cual no sabe que van hacer con el libro

—No lo se Darling, pero es inaudito perder a otro amigo – responde Rarity la cual está consolando a Fluttershy

—¿Para que necesitabas el libro? – pregunta Celestia, la cual está observando al Alicornio rojo

( _El libro posee magia antigua muy poderosa )_

—Aquí están Ember, Spike, Discord y el otro humano, el libro los tiene atrapados hasta que puedan liberarse – explica Wildfire, pero Twilight no cree eso posible

—Un libro no puede comerse a alguien, además Discord nunca fue enviado al libro, todas lo vimos – menciona Twilight, no muy segura si el terrestre dice la verdad.

—Bueno ¿Están listos para enfrentar la magia del libro? – pregunta de nuevo el Alicornio rojo.

—Acaso hay otra opción, pues si es así quiero oírla – pregunta Michael quien se nota nervioso.

—No, a darle entonces – aclara el Alicornio rojo.

Wildfire abre el libro a la mitad, donde todos pueden ver una pagina que presenta un remolino rojo , y poco a poco cada una de las chicas, así como a Chrysalis y Michael son capturados por las misteriosas cadenas, y son arrastrados hasta que todo lo ven oscuro y frío...

 **Minutos después:**

Una habitación totalmente vacía, de paredes metálicas con una luz en el centro de la habitación que ilumina con una luz blanca, además de una puerta metálica reforzada en el centro de una de las paredes

— ¿Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis, bastante desorientada

—Estoy bien… ¿pero y los demás? – pregunta Michael confundido, mientras se levanta del suelo

—¿Michael que haces aquí? – pregunta una voz conocida

El Changeling y Chrysalis ven a Twilight, quien también está atrapada en la misma habitación

—Twilight ¿Esta todo bien? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien nota algo extraña en la Alicornio color lila

—He estado aquí por semanas, no hay forma de escapar, intente de todo para poder escapar, todo termina fallando – menciona la poni, la cual se nota bastante deprimida

—Pero acabamos de llegar… - dice Michael confundido, pues no llevan más de dos minutos de llegar y todo esta mal, aunque no saben donde están

—Michael creo que ya estamos luchando con la magia del libro – aclara Chrysalis sin poder creer lo que Twilight dijo

—Oh… juega psicológicamente… ¡Que malvado!– menciona Michael mucho más preocupado

 **Continuará** …

Pensaran que es exagerado, pero ¡No!, Ecuestria en estos momentos está sumergido en un caos por la magia del libro que ha escapado! En fin espero que les agrade el capítulo y si tienen alguna duda, pueden enviarme un PM _( Mensaje privado )_ o dejarlo en los comentarios y les responderé lo más pronto posible, sin más me despido y nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo :)

 **Nota** : _Lamento el tiempo de espera por la actualización, este capitulo tuvo un poco más de trabajo en edición e investigación, sobre algunos personajes, pido paciencia para los siguientes capítulos /_

 **Favor de reportar cualquier error para su corrección : )**

 **Próximo Capítulo: _Choque cultural_**

Spike, Ember y Alexander deben sacar a todos de sus pequeñas prisiones en las que se encuentran, pero no será fácil para ninguno de los tres, Alexander no está acostumbrado a convivir con chicas y menos si esta es una dragona que no tiene demasiada paciencia, sin mencionar su temperamento, esperemos que nadie salga herido…


	22. Luchando por la libertad

**Capitulo 22: Luchando por la libertad**

 **Con Spike, Ember y Alexander**

Una pequeña habitación con paredes hechas de placas de hierro, sin ningún mueble en todo el espacio, con una pequeña lámpara en el centro del techo que ilumina todo el cuarto con una luz blanca, una puerta de titanio con bisagras de tungsteno reforzado, para evitar que los dragones puedan salir del lugar

— ¿Ember estás bien? – pregunta Spike, levantándose del suelo

— Creo que si Spike ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunta la dragona celeste, la cual se levanta de inmediato y toma su cetro de heliotropo

— Si si si, yo estoy muy bien gracias – exprese levemente molesto, mientras me levanto

( _Ember es de la misma altura que Alexander, pero recuerden que el humano camina a cuatro patas_ )

— ¿Oye tu quien eres? No recuerdo haberte visto por Ecuestria – pregunta Spike, mientras Ember escucha la conversación

— Soy Alexander hermano de Michael, supongo que tu lo conoces ¿no? – mencioné bastante tranquilo, aún si los tres estamos encerrados

— ¡Dejen de hablar ustedes dos! Estamos atrapados en este cuarto y debemos buscar la forma de salir! – expresa la Dragona un poco molesta por la conversación

— Ember tiene razón, y creo que sería mejor comenzar por la puerta, es lo único que tenemos – menciona Spike, el cual se acerca a la puerta

— / _Que gente más rara_ / - pensé un poco confundido por el cambio de actitud de Spike

Alexander y Ember siguen al dragón morado hasta la puerta, para analizar más de cerca si tienen una forma para escapar

— ¿Qué opinas Ember? – pregunta Spike a la dragona celeste

— Tal vez si la derretimos podría servir – responde Ember no muy segura

— Eso no va a funcionar, es una puerta de titanio reforzado, con bisagras de Tungsteno a presión, impenetrable para cualquier arma convencional, ni siquiera un soplete podría abrirla – dije cerca la puerta pensando una forma de abrir la puerta

— ¿Tienes una idea dragón o quieres sacarle la raíz cuadrada a la puerta? – expresa Ember un poco molesta ya que aplastaron su idea sin haberla probado

— Tal vez quieras abrir la puerta con tu mondadientes que tienes en tus garras – dije refiriéndome al centro de heliotropo

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices dragón! No querrás una pelea contra mi– advierte cada vez más molesta la dragona celeste quien no soporta la actitud de Alexander

Spike observa la pelea sintiéndose impotente ya que puede salir lastimado aún si el problema no es con el

— Por favor no peleen, no es el momento – aclara Spike, pero es ignorado por los otros dos dragones

— ¿Disculpa? No sigo ordenes de niñas, pero en serio – le quita el cetro - ¿para qué es esta cosa? – pregunté con el cetro en mis garras haciendo que Ember se enoje

— ¡Devuélveme mi cetro, no te pertenece! – menciona Ember cada vez con menos paciencia para Alexander

El dragón azul se para a dos patas, quedando el doble de alto que Ember, la cual intenta recuperar su cetro volando, pero no lo consigue

— ¡Uy! Pero que lenta – expresé al ver como Ember falla al intentar quitarme el cetro

— Dejen de pelear, creo que algo se acerca – menciona Spike preocupado por como van las cosas

— ¡suficiente!

Sin esperarlo, Ember se abalanza contra Alexander el cual queda debajo de la dragona, la cual intenta quitarle el cetro, pero sin previo aviso, el dragón le da vuelta a la tortilla, dejando a la dragona totalmente dominada, al haber agarrado sus dos garras, al igual que las patas traseras

— ¡Suéltame estúpido dragón! – expresa Ember muy enojada por como Alexander le ganó en la pequeña riña

— Tranquila, yo no soy el enemigo aquí Ember – aclare sin soltar sus garras pues se que me va a golpear

Por tanto ruido que Alexander y Ember hicieron, un gran Golem de piedra gris y ojos rojos, además del doble del tamaño de Alexander, entra al cuarto con una soga, y ve al dragón azul que está encima de la dragona.

El golem atrapa el cuello del dragón azul y lo lleva a sus pies, el cual con uno de sus brazos lo toma en el cuello y lo golpea contra la pared, hundiéndolo en el metal, sin atravesarlo, dejando bastante golpeado a Alexander

— ¡Has silencio dragón! Esto no es una fiesta – expresa una voz carrasposa, como si hubiera pasado horas gritando en un armario

El Golem golpea el estomago de Alexander con toda su fuerza y al fin lo suelta, dejándolo caer al suelo bastante mal. El gigante de piedra se retira por la puerta no sin antes cerrarla, y para horror de Spike y Ember quienes vieron todo, estos dos van a ayudar al otro dragón

— Por Ecuestria ¿Alexander estás bien? – pregunta Spike quien va a auxiliar al dragón al igual que Ember

— Cof – cof – cof – cof – creo que – cof -cof - me rompieron algo – mencioné mientras me agarro el estomago con mi garra

 **P.V.O Alexander**

 _'Puedo sentir un poco de sangre en mi boca, creo que me rompí una encía y un labio…, si hubiera sido humano mínimo tendría ocho costillas rotas, una fractura en la espalda, incluso una hemorragia interna, al menos no pasó nada grave_ '

— Estas sangrando – menciona Ember un poco preocupada aún después de la pelea que tuvo con el dragón ella muestra preocupación por el

— Voy a estar bien, no se preocupen – dije aún en el suelo, pero el golpe contra la pared se sintió como si me golpearán con un mazo

Al dragón azul le toma más de veinte minutos volver a levantarse, ya que quedó bastante lastimado después de que lo hundieron contra las placas de hierro

— Esa cosa es fuerte – menciona Spike, observando el hundimiento en la pared, bastante preocupado de que regrese y le haga lo mismo

— " _Eso te pasa por estar molestando_ " – murmura Ember cruzada de brazos, pero aún no tiene su cetro ya que Alexander lo tiene

Alexander sin más problema le devuelve el cetro a Ember, ya que quiere evitar que el Golem entre a golpearlo de nuevo y que lo hundan contra la pared

— Creo que el golpe me dio una idea para salir, pongan atención – aclaré acercándome a los otros dos dragones, claro que aún me duele la espalda y el estómago…

 **Michael, Chrysalis y Twilight:**

Ambos Changelings han estado planeando como lograr abrir la puerta, para poder salir, ya que no quieren pasar todo el tiempo encerrados en una celda

— No creo que eso funcione, esas puertas están hechas para ataques mágicos masivos – menciona Chrysalis no muy segura del plan

— Lo se Chrysalis pero no hay otra cosa que podamos hacer, aquí no hay nada que podamos utilizar – aclara Michael, viendo a Chrysalis la cual está pensado

— ¿Ustedes no tienen una baba corrosiva? – pregunta Twilight, quien tiene razón

— Aaa…la presión del momento me hizo olvidar ese dato – menciona Chrysalis sintiéndose un poco tonta

Michael es el primero en escupir un poco de su baba en la bisagra de la puerta, la cual comienza derretir la bisagra hasta deshacerla

— Bueno faltan cinco – expresa algo agobiado el Changeling

— Creo que mejor te ayudo, este lugar no me agrada para nada – menciona la cambiante

— Yo les ayudaría, pero no puedo escupir ácido por mi boca… - dice Twilight, la cual se supone que lleva más tiempo en el cuarto…

Ambos Changelings tardan bastante tiempo en romper las seis bisagras de la puerta, estos apenas pueden quitarse a tiempo antes de que está los aplaste.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – pregunta Michael no muy seguro observando el exterior

— No lo se Michael, no tengo ni idea aquí adentro – aclara Chrysalis, mientras Twilight se les acerca

— Deberíamos irnos antes de que algo suceda – menciona Twilight, la cual está feliz de poder salir del cuarto

Ambos Cambiantes junto con la Alicornio salen por donde debería estar la puerta, y ven un extenso pasillo con muchas más puertas del mismo material, con paredes bastantes blindadas, pero con antorchas en la pared lo que le da un estilo medieval

— Michael aquella puerta está roja – señala Chrysalis la fila cinco, el cual vuelve a ver

— Eso no es normal – menciona Twilight, con algo de temor

Los Changelings junto con la Alicornio lila, se acercan lentamente a la puerta que emana gran cantidad de calor, sin derretirse y de pronto esta se congela

— ¿Una puerta multi estación? – pregunta confundida Twilight

Sin esperarlo, la puerta es traspasada por un dragón azul, el cual gira sobre su espalda para no golpearse contra la pared, y se levanta sin ningún problema

— ¡Bien creo que está abierta! – dije sin notar a los cambiantes o la misma Twilight

— Shhh puede venir la cosa que te golpeó – aclara Spike, viendo a Twilight y a los cambiantes

— ¡Spike! – grita Twilight, la cual atrapa al escamado con su magia y le da un abrazo bastante fuerte

— Shhh Twilight haz silencio – menciona Ember quien también sale del cuarto, con un rostro de incredulidad

— " _Se supone que tu hermano se da cuenta rápido, pero ni siquiera nos ha visto_ " – murmura Chrysalis con algo de gracia para Michael

Michael, se acerca al dragón azul, para llamar su atención, y este inmediatamente se da cuenta

— ¿Michael? ¿tu también te capturaron unas cadenas? – pregunté sin creer que mi hermano también este atrapado

— ¡cayesen, nos van a oír! – grita Ember, la cual se da cuenta que también esta gritando…

— Cierto, " _Mantengan la voz baja, aquí hay algo que le gusta golpear cosas, lo se por experiencia propia_ " – Murmuré aún con dolor leve en la espalda, ya que el hierro es bastante duro.

— " ¿Saben dónde están los demás?" – pregunta Ember con voz baja a Twilight, o que algún otro responda

— " _Deberían estar detrás de esas puertas, pero son demasiadas como para abrirlas una por una_ " – aclara Chrysalis con voz baja

Todos se ponen alerta cuando comienzan a escuchar unos lentos y pesados pasos, para horror los tres dragones son los que más se alteran, preocupando a Michael, Chrysalis y Twilight quienes no saben lo que se acerca

— "¿ _Qué pasa Alejandro_?" – pregunta Michael al dragón azul quien se nota más alterado

— _"_ _Debemos irnos de aquí, ¡Twilight usa tu magia y ocúltanos!"_ – murmura alarmado Alexander, quien no quiere ser golpeado… ¡otra vez!

Twilight quien confía en las palabras del dragón azul, realiza un hechizo, ocultando a todos momentáneamente, mientras los tres dragones aún se notan muy nerviosos

— " _Algo realmente malo se acerca Michael, tu hermano está muy asustado"_ – menciona Chrysalis susurrando solo para el cambiante

Todos ven como en el fondo del pasillo un gran Golem de piedra gris avanza hacía ellos, sin embargo, este no logra verlos pero si nota la puerta derribada por los dragones, alarmando al gigante de piedra

— Ugh Nigmare Moon no va estar feliz ni Daybraker… - menciona el Golem, quien vuelve a ver por el largo pasillo

Todos muy asustados, no realizan ningún movimiento, e intentan no hacer algún ruido y notan como el Golem vuelve a reparar la puerta donde estaban los tres dragones, y poco después se va por donde vino.

Twilight no logra mantener más el hechizo y deja de realizarlo, dejando visibles a todos, pero ya no hay peligro de que sean vistos ya que el Golem se ha ido

— ¡Que era esa cosa? – pregunta Twilight bastante asustada, debido a que nunca vio algo igual

— " _Shhh, no lo sabemos pero si sabemos que le gusta golpear"_ – Murmuré un poco más tranquilo de que se haya ido

— _"_ _Si, esa cosa golpeó a Alexander y por poco lo mata"_ – aclara Spike, quien se gana una mirada de mucha molestia por parte del dragón azul

— _"_ _Al menos ya sabemos a dónde ir_ – menciona Michael, quien señala por donde se fue el Golem

— " _¡No querrás ir por dónde esa cosa!"_ – expresé un poco alarmado, ya que quiero evitar volver ser golpeado

— " _¿Qué pasa dragón, asustado porque te pueden golpear?"_ – pregunta Ember quien comienza a molestar a Alexander

El dragón humano, no le agradó las palabras de Ember, ya que este no le gusta que lo marquen como cobarde

— " _Nos vamos de una vez, iré adelante por si les molesta_ – ve a Ember – _tu también deberías ir adelante si dices ser_ _'El señor dragón'_ _al menos comienza actuar como_ tal" – expresé pesadamente, por el comentario de la dragona

Alexander comienza a caminar en el pasillo por donde se fue el Golem, mientras los demás lo siguen detrás, mientras Ember se nota muy pensativa por las palabras de Alexander

— " _creo que esos dos dragones no se van a llevar bien_ " – murmura Chrysalis la cual se sintió muy incomoda por la pequeña pelea hace poco

— _"_ _Creo que hay algo que Alexander oculta, el nunca actúa tan directo con una chica_ " – menciona Michael hablando con Chrysalis, la cual solo escucha ya que hablan muy bajo

Mientras continúan caminando por el pasillo, gran cantidad de puertas metálicas dejan ver cuantos posibles capturados se encuentran en ese lugar desconocido, ya que ni siquiera saben donde se encuentran

— " _Twilight nadie ha pasado semanas encerrado aquí, solo están jugando con tu mente, no dejes que eso te afecte ni pierdas la esperanza de poder salir, Celestia no querría ver a su Ex alumna que se rindió_ – expresa Spike intentado calmar a Twilight, la cual es la más afectada por el momento

— " _Oigan tienen que ver esto"_ … - dije bastante nervioso, ya que el largo pasillo se ha terminado

Todos llegan junto a Alexander el cual está esperando en un gran balcón todo sellado, protegido por un gigantesco vidrio, que deja ver abajo a los cuatro metros una gran mesa de conferencias con dos Alicornios y el Golem. Las paredes son de un color blanco nube con un suelo hecho de mármol color salmón, con pilares que sostienen toda la estructura cincelados con diferentes formas, además de una cúpula en el centro del techo que deja pasar luz natural en la mesa de conferencias

Todos desde el balcón pueden ver aquel Golem discutiendo con ambos ponis, Alexander puede reconocer a una Alicornio color azul, pero a la par de este se encuentra otra Alicornio de pelaje blanco y crin totalmente echa de fuego, sus pupilas son delgadas de un color amarillo, usa una armadura naranja con un casco que tiene un rubí pegado en una corona.

— " _Me da mala espina la Alicornio de fuego_ " – menciona Michael bastante nervioso por lo que está viendo

— " _Se parece mucho a Celestia, solo que más… diabólica_ " – aclara Chrysalis la cual no se ha despegado de Michael por si intenta algo estúpido.

 **Con los dos Alicornios** :

Nightmare Moon y su contra parte Daybraker se encuentran hablando con el Golem, el cual tiene como objetivo evitar que cualquier individuo escape de su habitación blindada, caso que ya ha fallado al haber perdido rastro de los tres dragones, dos Changelings y una Alicornio

— Eres un inútil ¿Cómo has dejado escapar a los dragones! – pregunta muy molesta Nightmare Moon al Golem

— No se donde se han ido, he revisado el pasillo y no están en ese lugar – responde el Golem con voz muy grave

— Solo me importa uno de los tres dragones, y si ese dragón escapa ni tu ni yo podremos detenernos – aclara Nightmare Moon bastante enojada por las acciones del Golem

— ¿Por qué están importante ese dragón para ustedes, que tiene de especial un simple dragón azul? – pregunta el Golem, quien es sujetado por la magia de Daybraker

— Acaso no lo vez por ti mismo, ese dragón no es uno normal, el tiene la posibilidad de utilizar hielo como fuego, y solo existen pocos dragones que pueden usar hielo. Tu sabes que para detener el fuego hace falta hielo y ese dragón es uno de los pocos que podría hacerme batalla, ¡Ningún dragón legendario va a derrotarme! – explica Daybraker soltando al Golem, quien cae al suelo bastante temeroso

( _incluso las propias ilusiones entre si pueden tener miedo de otra ilusión…)_

— ¿pero dónde podría comenzar a buscar? – pregunta el Golem quien no logró encontrar al dragón en su celda

— Eres inservible, aún para ser un monstruo de piedra, ya no necesito de tus servicios, es mejor hacer las cosas uno mismo – menciona Daybraker

Todos en el balcón logran ver como la Alicornio de fuego, le dispara un rayo de fuego que traspasa de lado a lado al gigante de piedra, el cual se desintegra en miles de pedazos de piedra incandescente, dejando el suelo con un poco de grava caliente

— Debiste encerrarlo y no matarlo… yo no voy a limpiar el suelo – menciona Nightmare Moon pero es detenida por la Alicornio de fuego

— " _Tenemos visitas desde el balcón_ " – murmura Daybraker quien ya notó al grupo desde el balcón

La Alicornio de fuego, dispara un potente rayo en las dos bases de balcón, la cual este colapsa haciendo caer a los tres dragones, a los dos Changelings y a la Alicornio lila quienes ahora están en grandes problemas, mientras todos se levantan de los escombros del balcón

— Vaya… pero miren a quienes encontramos fuera de sus celdas – menciona Nightmare Moon, la cual ve a Alexander

— No se quienes son ustedes dos pero las vamos a detener – aclara Michael, pero es detenida por Chrysalis y su magia

— " _No seas tonto, estas hablando con Nightmare Moon_ " – menciona Chrysalis, muy preocupada

— Ustedes no pueden detenerme, soy demasiado linda para luchar contra unos tontos Changeling, Twilight está muy asustada como para batallar y ninguno de los otros dos dragones puede hacer nada – menciona Daybraker la cual se siente muy segura de si

— Si no recuerdo mal, tu dijiste que yo podía detenerte ¿no es cierto? – pregunté mientras camino dos pasos hacia adelante

— Alexander ven para acá, ¡Te pueden matar! – aclara Michael, quien aún tienen una pelea con su hermano pero este es otro caso

— Es cierto… yo lo dije... pero igual puedo destruirte, nadie puede derrotarme, y gracias al poder del libro soy libre – menciona la Alicornio con crin de fuego

Daybraker dispara un rápido rayo de fuego contra Alexander, pero una dragona ya se lo esperaba y empuja al dragón azul fuera de este, sin embargo, la dragona es quien recibe el hechizo en vez del dragón y es lanzada varios metros atrás.

( _En pocas palabras Ember salvó a Alexander )_

— ¡Arg! Fue noble de su parte salvar la vida del dragón, saben no tengo tiempo para pelear contra ustedes, Nightmare Moon jugará un rato con ustedes si no les importa, yo tengo un mundo por conquistar – aclara Daybraker quien desaparece mediante un hechizo, dejando sola a la Alicornio de crin oscura

— Bueno ¡Empecemos! – aclara la Alicornio de crin negra, quien dispara algunos rayos contra Michael y Chrysalis, los cuales logran esquivarlos sin ninguna dificultad

Alexander se levanta del suelo y rápidamente se acerca para ver el estado de Ember, quien lo salvó del hechizo de Daybraker

— Ember ¿Estás bien? – pregunté revisando a la dragona, la cual se encuentra muy lastimada, además de sentirme honrado por lo que hizo ella…

— Arg tu que crees, me duele mucho el pecho – menciona Ember quien recibió el rayo al nivel de su pecho

Alexander revisa el pecho de Ember y nota una gran quemadura en sus escamas, incluso se puede ver ya la piel con un poco de sangre que brota de la herida

( _Si Ember fuera humana y si no estuvieran en Ecuestria , lo que Alexander hizo sería delito muy grave… )_

— No tengo nada para curar tu herida, pero no es nada grave / por lo que veo/ – un poco incomodo – gracias por salvarme fue muy valiente de tu parte Ember – mencioné ayudando a la dragona a levantarse

( **Recuerden Alexander es un dragón cuadrúpedo, el camina a cuatro patas y no a dos como Spike y Ember )**

— Ustedes dos par de tortolitos, dejen de hablar y vengan a ayudar – grita Michael, quien apenas logra esquivar los repetitivos hechizos de Nightmare Moon

— Aaa cierto, lo siento Michael ya vamos… - dije yéndome dejando a Ember que se recupere del rayo

Chrysalis, Michael y Twilight están luchando contra Nightmare Moon, mientras Spike va con Ember ya que el es muy pequeño para luchar.

( _Si si si, fue muy xenofóbico dejar a Spike sin batalla_ … )

Chrysalis lanza un rayo verde fluorescente pero es destruido por un hechizo de la Alicornio oscura, quien contraataca con un poderoso rayo azul, pero Chrysalis logra esquivarlo por pocos centímetros

— ¡Es muy fuerte, No podré seguir así por mucho! – menciona Chrysalis bastante agotada ya que a veces defiende a Michael

— Jajaja ustedes son más fáciles de derrotar, Daybraker tenía razón – expresa Nightmare Moon quien va ganando la batalla

Un rayo morado impacta en el costado de la Alicornio negra, pero no le causa daño alguno pero molesta mucho a Nightmare Moon quien vuelve a ver en la dirección por donde vino el hechizo

— ¡Tú me derrotaste una vez, pero no serán dos veces! – aclara Nightmare Moon quien prepara un poderoso hechizo

Los Changelings aprovechan la distracción y atacan por la espalda, pero son rechazados por el rayo de la Alicornio negra, haciendo que estos caigan y rueden un par de metros, quedando bastante lastimados

 _( A veces los sueños son dolorosos… literalmente )_

Twilight lanza un rayo y Nightmare Moon también, ambos hechizos chocan entre si, y comienza una batalla del más fuerte. Twilight aumenta su magia y gana terreno rápidamente, pero pronto ella se agota y pierde mucha fuerza y el hechizo de Nightmare Moon choca en el cuerno de Twilight, quien cae al suelo mientras su cuerno presenta una quemadura en su punta, además de que emana humo

— Es demasiado fuerte – menciona Twilight, quien perdió en una batalla mágica y ahora está tirada en el suelo muy agotada

— ¡Ninguno de ustedes podrá ganarme! – aclara la Alicornio negra quien se eleva en el aire con sus alas

— Claro lo dice una Alicornio que está peleando con una Alicornio mucho menor que tu, suena muy justo ¿No? – mencioné caminando lentamente, bastante nervioso pues nunca he peleado

 **P.V.O Alexander:**

 _'No se como sentirme, si estar preocupado o aterrorizado, y eso no es lo peor, debo pelear y yo nunca he peleado con alguien y ¡Ahora soy un dragón! ¡Cómo quiere que pelee si ni como humano lo he hecho! Espero que al menos los hospitales sean gratis o las medicinas, claro si es que existen…'_

— Miren a quien tenemos aquí, ya me contaron mucho sobre ti dragón – menciona Nightmare Moon, quien no le quita la vista a Alexander

Todos los demás escuchan y ven con atención lo que va a suceder, mientras se recuperan de la derrota que han tenido

— Dudo que puedas saber quien soy – aclaré caminando alrededor del área donde la Alicornio vuela

— Claro que lo sé, eres un dragón legendario, más específico tienes el poder de usar hielo como fuego, solo hay un dragón de hielo por cada cien mil dragones de fuego – explica la Alicornio quien aburrió a Alexander por la explicación

— No necesito saber el origen del dragón de hielo, supongo que es genial mi llama, y tu más que yo lo sabes – aclaré haciendo enojar a la Alicornio negra

— Eres estúpido dragón por enfrentarme y ¡pagarás por lo que me hiciste en el bosque Everfree! – expresa muy molesta Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon dispara un rayo azul oscuro y por pocos centímetros Alexander logra esquivarlo, y este rebota en la pared, destruyendo la mesa de reuniones que había en el centro de la sala

— ¡Alexander deja de enojar a Nightmare Moon! – expresa Michael, quien se está recuperando ya que lo han derrotado

Alexander escupe por su boca una bola de fuego azul, sorprendiendo a Twilight, Chrysalis e incluso a Michael, ya que ninguno sabe que él tiene fuego elemental de hielo

( _Ese fuego es inventado por mi, por un juego que tiene un debuff que se llama infierno maldito y congelación )_

La Alicornio oscura, logra bloquear la bola de fuego azul, la cual es del mismo tamaño que la anterior ( del tamaño de _una pelota de fútbol para niños_ ), pero Nightmare Moon se agota bastante debido al efecto negativo que tiene…

— ¡Imposible!, Ninguna magia conocida puede adsorber la energía de un escudo – menciona incrédula la Alicornio, la cual se está empezando a alterar, así mismo, a temer por su vida

— Yo no sé como funciona pero me alegra que haga eso – dije caminando alrededor de la Alicornio

( _Nightmare Moon está volando, Alexander está caminando alrededor de ella, mientras esquiva los ataques )_

Nightmare Moon ataca con gran variedad de rayos a Alexander, el cual la mayoría no pudo esquivar, pero sus escamas han logrado resistir el asedio de la Alicornio

 **P.V.O Alexander**

' _Una cosa es enfrentar aún grupo de terroristas sin armas en la tierra, pero nada se compara con recibir miles de descargas por una Alicornio que quiere conquistar el mundo que no es el mío…'_

— ¡Maldición Alejandro, deja de jugar! – aclara Twilight, quien se ha molestado con el dragón

Ember se logra levantar con ayuda del cetro y se ve mucho mejor que hace unos minutos, ya que ha recibido un poderoso rayo por parte de Daybraker que por poco la mata, la dragona está acompañada por Spike quien le ayuda a sostenerse

— ¿Qué hace Alexander! – pregunta Spike un poco preocupado

Ember observa la riña del dragón azul y la Alicornio negra, la cual no es muy intensa, claro que los ataques son bastante pesados, aún siendo de larga distancia

— Alexander está analizando los ataques de Nightmare Moon, busca su punto débil – menciona Ember quien nunca ha visto alguien pelear con esa táctica

 **P.V.O Ember**

' _Alexander puede a veces ser muy molesto e irritante, pero es interesante como el analiza el problema y busca una solución… todo lo contrario en nuestro ser… al menos estoy viendo uno de los pocos dragones legendarios que quedan con vida'_

— ¡Acaso no ve que está peleando con Nightmare Moon! – expresa Twilight, la cual aún presenta el dolor en su cuerno

— ¡Suficiente contigo dragón, vas a morir! – aclara Nightmare Moon quien perdió la paciencia para Alexander

Alexander nota como los hechizos de la Alicornio ahora emiten una luz roja débil, pero dañan gravemente el objeto o persona que impacte

— _/creo que mejor dejo de jugar o algo me saldrá mal_ / – pensé esquivando los múltiples ataques de la Alicornio, lo que obliga a los demás a cubrirse para evitar salir heridos, por la cantidad de escombros que lanza los rayos al impactar

Nightmare continúa volando alrededor de Alexander, el cual ataca con una bola de fuego azul. La Alicornio no logra esquivar el ataque, el cual le impacta en su ala, haciendo que está caiga al suelo, y el dragón aprovecha la distracción para inmovilizar a la Alicornio, quien tiene una de sus alas congelada.

— ¡Pagarás por lo que me hiciste dragón! – aclara Nightmare Moon, quien no puede moverse porque Alexander está encima de ella

— Oigan creo que ya podemos buscar la forma de salir – mencione sin dejar de estar encima de Nightmare Moon

Sin previo aviso, un rayo color amarillo impacta en el lomo a Alexander, lanzándolo contra la pared, mientras este cae al suelo sin moverse

— ¡Alexander! – dice Twilight preocupada por el estado del dragón

— ¡Nadie se mueva! Ninguno de ustedes podrá derrotarme, ni siquiera ese dragón azul que ustedes han traído – expresa Daybraker quien está entrando a la sala de conferencias

Chrysalis y Michael están bastante preocupados, ya que Alexander no se ha movido, pero no pueden ir a ver como se encuentra, pues pueden ser atacados

— ¿Por qué haces esto Celestia? – pregunta Spike a la Alicornio de melena de fuego

— Oh pequeño dragón, yo no soy Celestia, soy algo mucho mejor y más hermosa, y con tu pregunta – _camina hacía Alexander lentamente_ – Toda mi vida la he pasado encerrada y oculta en los miedos de Celestia, pero este día me siento mucho más viva y fuerte y no voy a permitir que nadie me detenga – explica la Alicornio enfrente de Alexander

 **Con Wildfire, Celestia, Luna y Discord, Minutos antes** …

Al igual que los demás, las dos princesas, Wildfire y Discord están atrapados en una habitación de paredes metálicas, pero mucho más reforzada con pilares en cada esquina de cobre, el suelo es de placas de germanio, el techo es de hierro reforzado con una lámpara en el centro y en el centro de una de las paredes hay una puerta de grafeno, con bisagras de acero reforzado, también la habitación no presenta ningún otro mueble u objeto que puedan usar para salir

— Debemos encontrar una forma de salir de aquí – aclara Luna quien se siente claustrofóbica por el tamaño de la habitación

— Es imposible Luna, mira esos pilares de cada esquina, están hechos para evitar el uso de magia – explica Discord quien no puede flotar ya que no puede usar magia

— Discord tiene razón, pero tenemos una ventaja, en el centro podemos hacer algún hechizo rápido, pero no para siempre, creo que tengo una idea para salir de este problema – dice Wildfire caminando al centro de la habitación

Luna, Celestia y Discord ven con atención al Alicornio, el cual tiene un plan, aún que no se sabe si será para salir o no

— ¿Qué vas hacer Wildfire? – pregunta Celestia, la cual ha estado muy tranquila esta última semana

— Esta habitación es imposible que alguno de nosotros pueda salir, y todos hemos escuchado lo que está pasando afuera, y creo poder como ayudar para derrotar la magia del libro – explica el Alicornio rojo, quien aburrió un poco a Luna

Wildfire cierra sus ojos y con gran esfuerzo comienza a recitar un hechizo, totalmente desconocido para Celestia, Luna e incluso Discord. Poco a poco las dos princesas y el Draconeecus notan como las esquinas de cobre se comienzan a calentar al estar bloqueando la magia del Alicornio.

— ¿Wildfire qué está haciendo! ¡Detente nos vas a matar! – expresa Luna, muy preocupada debido al estado de las esquinas cobrizas

El Alicornio ignora la petición de Luna y continua realizando el hechizo, lo que aumenta el efecto negativo de las columnas de cobre, lo que comienza a agotar las fuerzas de Wildfire

En el techo de la habitación, una luz blanca muy brillante obliga a todos a cerrar los ojos por un momento, hasta que las columnas logran desviar la magia de Wildfire, haciendo que la luz se disipe y este caiga al suelo muy agotado. Luna, Celestia y Discord van a revisar el estado del Alicornio debido al uso excesivo de magia.

— ¿Wildfire estás bien? – pregunta Luna muy angustiada, mientras revisa al Alicornio

— Espero que lo que escuchamos sea lo que creo que es – menciona muy agotado Wildfire

— ¿Qué has hecho? Por poco nos matas por tu magia – menciona Discord muy molesto

— Creo que no deberíamos volver a usar magia aquí adentro, las columnas están muy cargadas – aclara Celestia quien observa la estática de las columnas

— Luna estate tranquila, solo estoy cansado – menciona Wildfire para calmar a la Alicornio azul.

 **Sala de conferencias: Chrysalis, Michael, Spike, Ember, Twilight y un Alexander inconsciente**

Daybraker se encuentra frente Alexander quien está inconsciente al haberse golpeado contra la pared, mientras todos observan impotentes al no poder ayudar al dragón

— Lástima que el era el único peligro del lugar – menciona la Alicornio con melena de fuego, quien comienza a realizar un hechizo

Alexander abre los ojos, y logra ver en la delicada posición en la que se encuentra. Este gira rápidamente antes de que la Alicornio le atine con el hechizo, lo que provoca una gran nube de polvo y escombros del suelo

 **P.V.O. Alexander:**

'Luchar contra Daybraker es peor que acariciar un tigre con rabia que no ha comido por una semana, su primer hechizo fue demasiado doloroso… además del golpe contra la pared, no puedo pelear solo, necesito ayuda de los demás o no voy a vivir para contarlo. Estoy bastante herido, por el golpe en el estómago y la pared, como ese mismo hechizo… Espero que pueda salir vivo'

Alexander se aleja de la Alicornio de fuego, quien se nota mucho más molesta por haber fallado el hechizo, la cual le lanza dos hechizos al dragón, quien los bloquea con su fuego.

El dragón, por primera vez en este lugar se eleva en el aire, mientras los demás notan como Nightmare Moon se recupera de la batalla

— ¡Pueden ayudarme o se van a quedar observando! – me quejé pues no puedo pelear contra dos Alicornios

— No te preocupes, encárgate de Daybraker, solo intenta no morir antes de eso – expresa Ember, la cual ya se ha recuperado, pero aún tiene la herida abierta

— Michael recuerdas las locuras que haces siempre – pregunta Chrysalis al Changeling

— Yo no diría locuras, solo improviso – menciona Michael, quien se acerca para luchar por segunda ves a la Alicornio azul

— Pues comienza a improvisar – aclara Chrysalis

Twilight, Chrysalis, Michael y Ember rodean a Nightmare Moon para intentar dominarla, mientras Alexander intenta detener a Daybreaker, ya que es el único dragón que lanza fuego frío.

— ¿Quieren otra segunda ronda? – pregunta Nightmare Moon, la cual se ha recuperado un poco, pero está herida en una de sus alas por el dragón azul

 **Con Alexander:**

A varios metros de los demás, Alexander se encuentra volando encima de la Alicornio de fuego, la cual espera el primer ataque del dragón

— ¿Acaso esperas una invitación? – pregunta la Alicornio con crin de fuego, observando cualquier movimiento de Alexander

— Bueno si, pero no creo que me inviten – menciona Alexander, lo que molesta a Daybreaker

La Alicornio de fuego es quien ataca primero, con aquel mismo hechizo que hirió al dragón en el lomo, pero este lo esquiva muy fácilmente.

Alexander se lanza en picada y en un giro muy cerrado logra atrapar a la Alicornio, donde es golpeada por uno de los pilares mientras ella ataca la cara del dragón con rayos para que el dragón la suelte, al final logra soltarse por sus ataques.

— No podrás derrotarme si juegas así – menciona la Alicornio, quien resulto un poco golpeada por un pilar

El dragón azul lanza una bola de fuego y Daybreaker lo bloquea con uno de sus escudos, pero el ataque de Alexander logra traspasar la protección de la Alicornio, quien recibe el disparo entre su axila del ala y lomo.

Daybreaker se da cuenta que no puede ganarle al dragón en un combate directo, pues tiene gran desventaja en ataque y defensa, por lo que opta por algo menos convencional

— " _Si no puedo derrotarte, este lugar lo hará_ " – murmura la Alicornio, quien comienza a cargar un hechizo

El dragón azul se prepara para esquivar el ataque, pero cuando la Alicornio lo lanza, este nota que va directamente a las bases que sostienen toda la estructura de la sala de conferencias. El rayo destruye la columna, haciendo que la pared comience a facturarse y hundirse

( _En total son diez columnas, de las cuales tres ya han sido destruidas, sin contar esta_ )

( **Nota 2** ** _:_** _La cúpula está debajo de la mesa , no en toda la habitación, esta está sujeta por cuatro pilares, dos han sido destruidos_ )

— ¡Estás loca nos enterraras vivos! – expresé preocupado por la seguridad de todos

— No te preocupes dragón, no sentirás nada – menciona Daybreaker, quien ve otra columna muy cerca de Ember quien lucha con Nightmare Moon al igual que los demás

La Alicornio piensa un momento mientras ve fijamente a la dragona, lo cual Alexander entiende la intención de Daybreaker

— No permitiré que lo hagas – dije preparado para volar

— Oh… te gusta la dragona ¿verdad? No puedes negarme lo que veo, pero que tan rápido podrás llegar – aclara la Alicornio quien comienza a cargar los hechizos

Dos hechizos lanza la Alicornio, uno contra Ember quien no lo sabe y otro para hacer colapsar la cúpula encima de todos los que luchan contra Nightmare Moon. Alexander logra pasar los rayos y así ganar ventaja.

Los demás ignoran el peligro que corren, hasta que Alexander empuja a Ember quien nunca observó el hechizo ni al dragón, pero quien lo recibe es Alexander en sus costillas, lanzándolo al centro de la cúpula, mientras el otro hechizo destruye la columna, haciendo colapsar la cúpula sobre su mismo peso

— ¡Aléjense, se va a colapsar! – grita Chrysalis quien no ha notado la situación de Alexander

Michael, Chrysalis y Twilight, se alejan para evitar ser aplastados, pero Ember ve al dragón herido quien lo ha salvado del hechizo, el cual se levanta y ve que la cúpula está ya encima de el, ya sin tiempo para ponerse a salvo

 **P.V.O Alexander** ** _: ( cuando lean esto todo el alrededor va a una velocidad de 0.5)_**

'Es verdad que cuando uno va a morir ve todo su pasado en un instante, me alegra haber encontrado a Michael, pero lamento mucho no haberme disculpado con el, al menos se que Ember estará bien… eso creo, hubiera sido genial conocerla más, pero no será posible' – **cierra los ojos** -

Un gran estruendo, se escucha por cada pasillo.

Miles de escombros de piedra, hierro, y vidrio se esparcen en cada rincón del lugar, mientras una espesa nube de humo imposibilita la visión así como la respiración de todos

Unos minutos después, todos ven que la cúpula del techo ha colapsado, además ven a Ember en el suelo aún en shock a pocos centímetros de la cúpula y a Daybreaker con un rostro de mucha felicidad, claro que Nightmare Moon tampoco pudo escapar…

— Que patético dragón, dar su vida a cambio de la dragona – menciona Daybraker, la cual comienza a regenerar el Golem que mató hace una hora

Twilight, Michael, Chrysalis ni Spike pueden creer lo que sucedió, ya que se habían concentrado tanto en la batalla que ignoraron su alrededor

— " _Alexander está muerto_ …" - murmura Twilight quien no se lo puede creer

— Es imposible ¡El no puede haber muerto! – expresa Spike, bastante preocupado

— ¡Basta, ya dejen de hablar de ese maldito dragón! Ustedes regresaran a sus celdas y quien se atreva a volver a escapar lo meteré, igual que al dragón – aclara Daybraker quien no le importa haber perdido a pesadilla de Luna

La Alicornio de fuego ve a Michael, la cual se le acerca peligrosamente, hasta atraparlo con su magia. Chrysalis defiende al Changeling pero es repelido por un rayo de la Alicornio, mientras la cambiante cae inconsciente varios metros atrás

— Haber si no te entrometes más – _ve a Michael_ – ¡Genial! Jamás pensé vivir para ver esto, un cambiante hermano de un dragón, tu te quedarás aquí – aclara Daybreaker, soltando a Michael quien no respondió nada

El Changeling bastante angustiado, va a revisar el estado de la cambiante, la cual intentó defenderlo, pero más bien resulto herida

Todos ven sin poder creerlo, como Ember golpea a la Alicornio con su cetro, la cual contraataca con un rayo amarillo, el cual falla y destruye la pared, sin embargo, la dragona no puede mantener el ritmo de pelea y Daybreaker logra atraparla en una jaula mágica segundos después que la dragona la golpeo

— Buen intento niña, pero no estás luchando contra otro dragón, puede que seas la princesa o incluso señor dragón, pero aquí no servirá nada de eso, de hecho quédate aquí mirando donde murió tu otro 'amigo' – aclara Daybraker con una sonrisa malvada, ya que logró derrotar a su único peligro.

— Muy bien, Golem lleva a todos a sus celdas y no hagas que me arrepienta haberte revivido – expresa la Alicornio quien se sienta para revisar su herida en el ala que le hizo Alexander

El Golem sin rehusarse, escolta a Twilight, Spike, y ha Chyrsalis a una nueva celda, mientras Ember y Michael se quedan encerrados en una mis celda pero vigilados por Daybraker, ambos en esquinas contrarias sin decir una palabra

 **Con las chicas: Starlight, Rainbow, Fluttershy**

Hace más de una hora, Starlight, Rainbow y Fluttershy han estado escuchando y sintiendo retumbos y explosiones, incluso hasta un gran temblor de gran magnitud que sacudió la celda violentamente. Rainbow Dash ha estado embistiendo la puerta en repetidas ocasiones, Fluttershy ha estado muy nerviosa desde que aparecieron en la celda, y Starlight ha estado intentando realizar un hechizo para salir del lugar, pero ninguna ha logrado avances.

Las tres están en una habitación blindada con un puerta de acero reforzado, con bisagras de titanio soldadas, en cada pared se observan grandes placas de hierro que fueron incrustados con remaches de gran calibre, así como dos columnas de cobre repartidas en una esquina para bloquear la magia. Al igual que las demás habitaciones está no presenta ningún otro mueble, lo único es una lámpara en el entro del techo que ilumina todo el lugar

— ¡Rainbow te vas a lastimar! – expresa molesta Fluttershy, por lo que hace la pegaso

— Tengo que intentar salir de aquí – aclara Rainbow, quien ignora la recomendación de Fluttershy

— Rainbow Fluttershy tiene razón, si miras bien, no le has hecho absolutamente nada a la puerta – dice Starlight quien está pensando otro método para salir

La pegaso color cían desiste en embestir la puerta, la cual va y se sienta muy molesta a la par de Starlight y Fluttershy al no haber podido lograr derribar esa puerta

— ¿De qué están hechas esa puerta? – pregunta malhumorada la pegaso, con dolor en sus músculos por golpear la puerta

— No lo sé, nunca había visto una así – responde Starlight, la cual está sentada con los ojos cerrados

— ¿Qué creen que esté sucediendo afuera? – pregunta Fluttershy muy nerviosa, pero mucho más calmada al estar rodeada por las paredes

— Debe ser que alguien logró escapar y por el ruido creo que fue alguien bastante fuerte – responde Rainbow Dash, descansando los músculos de sus patas delanteras

— ¡Maldición! Odio estos pilares, no puedo realizar ningún hechizo sencillo – expresa Starlight muy molesta, al no poder vencer las columnas

( _Las columnas tienen un exterior de cobre, pero en el centro hay una barra de germanio, lo que provoca el bloqueo de la magia_ )

— _\- suspira_ – Estaremos atrapadas hasta que alguien nos libere – dice Rainbow Dash, un poco decaída ya que no han obtenido ningún resultado

 **Con Ember y Michael:**

El Changeling y la dragona se encuentran encerrados en la misma jaula, custodiados por la misma Alicornio de fuego, que hizo colapsar una cúpula extremadamente pesada sobre un dragón azul. Ember se encuentra bastante decaída en una de las esquinas de la jaula, mientras Michael la observa muy preocupado

— ¿Qué pasa dragona por qué la cara? – pregunta Michael quien no conoce el nombre de Ember

— - **ve al Changeling** – dudo que entiendas como me siento Changeling, mejor déjame sola – responde Ember apenas audible

 **P.V.O Ember:**

'! _Arg! porque me siento tal mal, odio tener estos sentimientos ¡y no quiero hablarlo con nadie! ¡Quisiera matar a Daybraker por lo que le hizo a… oh, creo que aunque Alexander fue muy molesto pero no lo hizo para molestarme si no porque…el esta… oh'_

Michael observa que la dragona se pierde por más de quince minutos, el cual este se le acerca para ver su estado

— En serio ¿Alexander y tu son hermanos? – pregunta Ember aún bastante decaída

— Bueno si, aunque veas que ambos somos distintos hay una larga historia detrás de todo esto, pero no pude disculparme con el – explica Michael, quien también está bastante afectado, pero a el casi no se le nota

— Entiendo quisiera haberlo conocido mejor, se ve que era un buen dragón… - expresa Ember quien deja de recostarse en las barras de la jaula

La Alicornio se aburre de escuchar la conversación del Changeling y la dragona, la cual de va de la habitación, no sin antes dejar al Golem para que los vigile, para que no intenten escapar

— / _oh al menos en este mundo mi hermano habría encontrado una pretendiente_ / Es un buena persona, aunque a veces es algo molesto y estresante – aclara Michael, mientras Ember asiste con la cabeza ya que ella misma lo vivió

— Dímelo a mí – _ve su cetro_ \- creo que el tenía razón – _lanza el cetro fuera de la jaula_ – si no puedo defender a los demás dragones, no debería ser señor dragón – menciona Ember, la cual se nota muy decaída

 **P.V.O Michael** :

'¡Maldición! Alejandro que diablos le has hecho a la pobre dragona, si alguna ves te veo de nuevo, yo mismo me encargaré de matarte, ahora me siento mal por ella, y puedo oler sus sentimientos… a veces quisiera haber perdido el olfato que el gusto…'

( Pociones Michael, Pociones, Everywhere )

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te noto algo inquieto – pregunta Ember, viendo al Changeling

— Ah si no hay problema, solo que estoy pensado como salir – menciona Michael quien está inquieto por los sentimientos de mucha tristeza de la dragona

Ember vuelve a ver donde Alexander le salvó la vida, mientras el Golem a unos metros los vigila con gran detenimiento, en espera de que alguien intente salir

 **Continuará**

Un capitulo levemente largo con un final triste, pero con una larga investigación, pues el hecho es que no se como es Daybreaker ya que ese capítulo no ha salido en mi país, pude verla por un vídeo subtitulado, así mismo, busqué un lugar donde sucedieron los hechos, no les diré donde, pero es una isla aquí en C.R, si les gusto el capítulo pueden dejar un comentario, si tienen una duda pueden escribirme un mensaje privado y les responderé con mucho gusto, sin más me despido con un fuerte abraso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Aclaraciones**

• Daybreaker sabe que ella no existe pero puede cambiarlo

• Las demás chicas están atrapadas en una habitación blindada

• Twilight perdió la batalla mágica por el miedo

• Spike si luchó en la segunda ronda contra Nightmare Moon

• Michael si está decaído por la perdida de su hermano pero al ser Changeling funciona de otra manera…

• El hechizo de Wildfire si funciono, pero aún no se ha notado ;)

• Rainbow golpeó la puerta desde que despertó en el lugar – ¡auch!

• Esa fue la primer pelea de Alexander en toda su vida

 **Próximo capítulo: Reinicio**

cuatro horas han transcurrido del lamentable hecho que le sucedió al humano dragón, el cual no tiene más de un día en Ecuestria y ya le ha ocurrido una desgracia. Los demás intentarán un nuevo contraataque con la esperanza de derrotar a Daybreaker, la ilusión suprema del lugar ¿podrán lograrlo? ¿creen que Ember sentía algo por Alexander? ¿Alexander murió al igual que Nightmare Moon? Muchas preguntas sin responder.


	23. Reinicio

**Capitulo 23: Reinicio**

 **Con Twilight, Spike y Chrysalis** :

La cambiante, el dragón y la Alicornio lila fueron llevados a una nueva celda, mucho más segura que la anterior, para evitar que pueden volver a escapar. La nueva celda, presenta en las paredes placas de cobre con dos columnas en dos esquinas de hierro, en el techo se encuentra la misma lámpara que ilumina todo el lugar, además de una puerta de grafeno reforzado, con bisagras de acero inoxidable, al igual que las anteriores, no hay ningún mueble.

— Twilight ¿crees que Chrysalis este bien? – pregunta Spike, viendo a la Changeling inconsciente, al haber defendido a Michael

— No lo sé Spike, pero debemos buscar la forma de escapar de aquí – responde la Alicornio, quien aún no cree que Alexander murió

Spike y Twilight observan como Chrysalis comienza a moverse, hasta que ella abre los ojos y ve que está nuevamente encerrada, por lo que se levanta algo alterada

— - _toma a Twilight_ \- ¿Dónde está Michael! – pregunta algo histérica la cambiante

— Está con Daybraker, ella lo obligó a quedarse en una jaula – responde Twilight algo incomoda

— Debemos salir de aquí ¿Qué han pensado? – pregunta Chrysalis quien suelta a la Alicornio lila y va directo al punto

— No podemos, está puerta es diferente a la que antes derribamos – menciona Spike, quién intentó derretir la puerta pero no lo logró

Chrysalis se acerca y observa las bisagras que son mucho más brillantes que las de la otra puerta, ella prueba con un poco de su saliva ácida, pero no reacciona en el nuevo metal de la puerta por lo que se preocupa

 **En el centro de la cúpula:**

Gran cantidad de polvo, metal retorcido, así mismo, vidrio por todo lados dejan ver que la cúpula no colapsó totalmente, su armazón de hierro creó una jaula segura que soportó el peso al colapsarse, dejando a salvo todo lo que está en su centro o la mayor parte…

Alexander se encuentra en el suelo sin moverme, mientras una varilla se le ha incrustado en la fibra del ala derecha, además de que presenta golpes y cortes en sus escamas de las cuales brota algo de sangre pero no mucha, el dragón está en un espacio reducido donde apenas hay espacio para arrastrarse entre los escombros que crearon un camino bastante angosto

 **P.V.O Alexander:**

'No se si será suerte o no, pero sobreviví al derrumbe de una cúpula de varias toneladas, claro que las heridas que me he hecho me suelen y mucho… al menos tengo la vacuna contra la gangrena…'

— - _se levanta un poco_ – ¡Ay mierda! – expresé con dolor y veo una varilla de hierro incrustada en la fibra del ala

Alexander con mucho cuidado, retira la varilla con extrema delicadeza, al tomarla con su boca, pero el dolor es demasiado para el, pero con mucho esfuerzo logra sacarla y cierra su ala herida

— - _con lágrimas en sus ojos_ \- ¡Joder! Creo que me he roto el ala – mencioné soportando el dolor, mientras comienzo a arrastrarme para buscar una salida

El dragón con mucho cuidado se arrastra muy cerca del suelo, debido al poco espacio hasta que encuentra la mesa destruida, además de encontrarse a Nightmare Moon, la cual está inconsciente pero con su ala congelada y con un trozo de hormigón en su otra ala

— Nightmare Moon ¿Estas muerta? – pregunté moviendo un poco a la Alicornio con mi garra

Alexander ve como la Alicornio negra abre sus ojos, y se enoja mucho al notar su presencia. Ella intenta levantarse pero se retuerce de dolor ya que una de sus alas está siendo aplastado por un gran trozo de hormigón

— ¡Maldito Dragón vienes a burlarte! – expresa molesta la Alicornio, quien no soporta el dolor de su ala

— No, de hecho vengo a ayudarte, de nada sirve tenerte atrapada aquí – mencioné pasando con mucho cuidado sobre Nightmare Moon sin lastimarla

El dragón azul logra cruzar encima de Nightmare Moon y con mucho cuidado este empuja el hormigón fuera del ala de la Alicornio negra, la cual cierra su ala herida

Nightmare Moon comienza a cargar un hechizo para atacar a Alexander, pero esté se da cuenta y toma el cuerno de la Alicornio con su garra, haciendo que el hechizo se pierda

— No seas estúpida ¿Quieres quedar enterrada? – pregunté con una garra en el cuerno de Nightmare Moon para evitar que ataque

— ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta Nightmare Moon muy confundida pero lista para pelear

— Tu y yo somos los únicos que estamos atrapados, Daybreaker hizo que la cúpula colapsara encima de los dos, supongo que sabías de ese dato – respondí dejando de agarrar el cuerno de la Alicornio negra

— ¡Mentira! Daybreaker nunca me haría algo así – aclara la Alicornio negra, quien no le cree al dragón

— Entonces ¿por qué no te ha venido a salvar? Hace más de dos horas que estamos aquí abajo y no he escuchado que alguien venga – pregunté a la Alicornio negra

Nightmare Moon no responde, y solo vuelve a ver al suelo pues Alexander tiene razón y Daybreaker sacrificó a la Alicornio negra quien luchaba con los demás, la cual ahora fue abandonada entre los escombros, pero el dragón azul la quiere ayudar

— - _triste_ – tienes razón, pero ahora ambos estamos atrapados y mi magia no funciona aquí abajo – menciona Nightmare Moon

— Es un buen punto, pero mejor busquemos una salida, debe haber una – aclaré pasando encima de Nightmare Moon, en la dirección donde antes estaba atrapado

Nightmare Moon y Alexander se arrastran con dificultad entre los escombros de hormigón, hierro y vidrio, pero el dragón azul no está en óptimas condiciones para volver a luchar contra Daybreaker

 **Con Ember y Michael**

Michael ha estado intentando mantenerse calmado por todo lo que está sintiendo Ember, ya que la dragona está muy deprimida, Michael ha intentado calmarla para no oler los sentimientos de tristeza de ella, ya que es algo que el cambiante no puede evitar.

Por ahora la jaula donde están la dragona y el cambiante fue movida al cuarto gemelo que tiene la mansión donde se encuentran, una sala exactamente idéntica a la anterior, con la excepción de que está no tiene cúpula, pero presenta grandes ventanales en las paredes laterales

— - _inquieto_ – Ember ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Michael observando a la dragona quien está sentada en una esquina de la jaula

— ¿Bromas verdad? ni siquiera pude defender a mi propia especie y tu hermano se sacrifico por mi, " _eso es algo que ningún otro dragón hubiera hecho_ " – menciona Ember, con voz de suma tristeza

 **P.V.O Michael:**

' Si alguien no viene a sacarme de aquí, creo que algo me va a pasar, los sentimientos de Ember son muy fuertes y es de esperarse de un dragón, por el amor de dios Alexander si estás vivo ven rápido o si no, cuando muera te atormentaré toda tu vida'

Daybreaker quien se encuentra sentada tomando una taza de té con un poco de galletas, se levanta y se acerca a la jaula con un rostro neutral

— Tu novio dragón fue muy insolente al haberme enfrentado ¿Crees que el tenía el poder para derrotarme? – _ve a Michael_ – Nadie en este lugar puede derrotarme y ustedes al haber escapado serán lanzados al pozo del olvido – aclara la Alicornio con crin de fuego

( **Pozo del olvido** : _se cree que tiene la profundidad de las fosas de las Marianas en la Tierra. Es el único lugar donde todo lo que lances puede ser olvidado, ¿de dónde crees que salió el nombre?_ )

— ¡Ese dragón es mucho mejor que tu! – grita Ember, la cual se enojó por lo que tanto habla Daybreaker

— Insolente – _la toma con su magia_ – Crees que por estar en esa jaula puedes decir todo lo que quieras – _la lanza al suelo_ \- ¡Si alguno de ustedes dos los vuelvo escuchar hablando de ese maldito dragón, yo misma me encargaré de eliminarlos en ves de lanzarlos en el pozo – aclara Daybreaker muy molesta con la dragona por lo que dijo

— Caerás Daybreaker – expresa Michael revisando a la dragona, la cual se levanta sin ningún daño

— Ya lo veremos Changeling, nadie podrá derrotarme ni siquiera tu amada Reina – dice la Alicornio de fuego, quien se siente muy segura de sus palabras

Daybreaker abandona la habitación gemela con pasos furiosos, mientras Michael y Ember vuelven a ser vigilados por el Golem de piedra gris quien fue revivido, el cual no le quita la vista a la jaula

 **Con Twilight, Spike y Chrysalis:**

Spike, Chrysalis y Twilight han estado planeando una forma de romper la puerta para poder ir ha ayudar a Ember y a Michael, hasta ahora Spike y Chrysalis han logrado romper dos de las seis bisagras, uniendo sus cualidades de fuego y baba ácida, mientras Twilight espera ya que las columnas evitan que la Alicornio use magia avanzada

— Esto tardará mucho, pero al menos estamos avanzando – menciona Chrysalis descansando pues se ha agotado un poco

— Ya es un avance, hace unas horas no sabíamos que hacer – aclara Twilight, la cual invoca una jarra de agua con vasos, lo único que le es permitido

— ¿Creen que Michael se encuentre bien? – pregunta Spike, el cual se cruza de brazos, mientras descansa

— Mientras Daybreaker no le haga daño, todo estará bien, pero si se atreve a tocar a Michael, sufrirá toda mi furia – expresa Chrysalis, la cual está algo angustiada por Michael

— Sería de ayuda tener a Wildfire, Celestia o a Luna para que nos ayuden – menciona Twilight, la cual se ha calmado mucho

Los demás se encuentran atrapados en otras celdas, las cuales son el doble de difícil de romper, debido que los individuos más poderosos están encerrados en una habitación, la cual alimenta de energía las demás.

 _( o sea, Luna, Wildfire, Discord y Celestia dan energía a las demás celdas )_

— Spike, ven tenemos que continuar – menciona Chrysalis, la cual está lista para seguir rompiendo las bisagras

 **Con Alexander: antes de la discusión de Ember y Daybreaker**

El dragón azul y Nightmare Moon han logrado salir de los escombros con heridas menores, sin decir las que tiene al haberles caído la cúpula, pero ya en esa habitación no se encuentra nadie.

— / _El dragón tenía razón, Daybreaker me abandonó en los escombros_ / - menciona la Alicornio negra

— Espero que no sea muy tarde – dije, buscando cualquier cosa que me sea de ayuda

— Espera dragón – _se acerca a Alexander_ – No puedes enfrentar a Daybreaker en ese estado – aclara Nightmare Moon mientras su cuerno se ilumina de una luz rosada

Nightmare Moon lanza el hechizo contra Alexander y pronto todas sus heridas comienzan a sanar rápidamente, incluso la más dolorosa que es en la fibra del ala.

— Muchas gracias por hacerme ver que estaba mal Alexander – expresa la Alicornio negra

Nightmare Moon desaparece al estallar en miles de luces azules, las cuales se integran en un polvoriento libro en un pequeño cráter

— " _Creo que eso fue lo más extraño que vi en mi vida… nah ya lo estoy viviendo_ " – Murmuré tomando el libro con una de mis garras

 **** Invocaciones volumen 3: Hechizos oscuros ****

El libro ahora está gris pero solo la mitad, mientras un lado está iluminado de un color azul oscuro.

Alexander ve el cetro de heliotropo el cual está cerca de la pared, lo que lo preocupa mucho

— - _toma el cetro_ – Ember nunca dejaría su cetro, a menos que algo le haya sucedido – mencioné muy preocupado, mientras con mi cola tomo el cetro y el libro ya que sería más incomodo caminar con ambos en mis garras.

El dragón nota en el suelo marcas de arrastre de algo muy pesado ya que sin la cúpula gran cantidad de luz natural entra, las marcas se dirige a la salida de la sala, la cual se pierde en un corto pasillo de dos direcciones

El Dragón camina lentamente y asoma su cabeza por el pasillo, al no notar nadie este continua avanzando, hasta que logra escuchar una pelea en una entrada a la izquierda, justamente donde las marcas en el suelo van

— " _me suena a que es una trampa_ " – Murmuré caminando lentamente, sin hacer ningún ruido

Alexander logra escuchar el sonido típico de los cascos de un poni contra el suelo. El dragón trepa al techo y con sus garras se sujeta al techo, incrustando sus uñas en el hormigón

Daybreaker sale de la habitación gemela con un rostro de mucho enojo, mientras se aleja, sin notar la presencia del dragón arriba de ella

— - _nervioso_ – " _bien aún conservo el ataque sorpresa_ " – Murmuré bajando del techo, sin hacer ningún ruido

El dragón azul, asoma su cabeza por donde Daybreaker salió y este observa que Ember y Michael están en una jaula, mientras el Golem los vigila, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

( _Recuerden Alexander tiene unas patas diferentes lo que le otorgan mucho sigilo a la hora de acechar )_

— - _nervioso_ \- / _bien Alejandro, el Golem no se ha dado cuenta, si logro entrar sin que lo note, toda la misión será un éxito. Eres el ultimo que está libre, Nightmare Moon se sacrificó y me curó no lo desperdicies, además solo falta derrotar a Daybreaker ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?_ / - pensé preparado para entrar, así mismo, para luchar

Alexander lentamente entra y con mucho cuidado se oculta detrás de una columna que sostiene el techo del lugar

— ¿Quién anda por aquí? – pregunta el Golem, quien vuelve a ver por la entrada pero no ve a nadie

Ember y Michael confundidos, también observan la entrada pero no logran ver nada relevante

El dragón azul está a dos patas, lo que le da la altura para no ser visto en la columna, por lo que el Golem no lo nota, sin embargo, el gigante de piedra camina hacia donde está oculto el dragón

— / _Maldito hijo de perra, será mejor ir a otra columna_ / - pensé con la adrenalina ya en mi sangre

— ¿Qué sucede? – se pregunta Michael, quien no comprende que pasa

Ember se queda viendo la columna donde el Golem está yendo y nota como una sombra mediana pasa rápidamente hacia la columna de la par

 **P.V.O Ember**

' Que será esa sombra, no la pude ver bien, fue demasiado rápido como para verlo detalladamente, espero que no sea nada malo'

— Si alguien se encuentra libre tengo permiso de matarlo – aclara el Golem, el cual se fija en la columna de la entrada y no encuentra nada

Alexander está rodeando al gigante de piedra, para poder atacarlo en un ángulo abierto, para no exponerse ni hacer demasiado ruido

— - _agitado - / ¡maldita condición física que tengo, no podría huir cinco metros sin agotarme_ / - pensé recuperando aire

— Te matare si te encuentro – expresa el Golem, quien camina hacia la jaula, lo que le da un tiro claro al dragón

— - _Nervioso_ \- / _Es mi oportunidad, no debo fallar la bola de fuego_ / - pensé observando al Golem

El dragón azul comienza a cargar la bola de fuego, mientras su boca se ilumina de un color azul, hasta que Alexander escupe la bola de fuego, del triple de tamaño que sus ataques anteriores.

La bola de fuego azul, avanza rápidamente iluminando de azul las paredes, además, de llamar la atención de Ember y Michael quienes se sorprenden al ver la bola de fuego.

El gigante de piedra no logra esquivar el ataque ya que su peso le es una desventaja y explota en una lluvia de piedras de fuego azul, lo que provoca gran estruendo en todos los pasillos, además, las llamas residuales queman parte de los barrotes de la jaula, dejando libres al cambiante y a la dragona sin resultar heridos

— Maldición, perdí mi ventaja – mencioné molesto ya que hice demasiado ruido

Alexander deja de ocultarse y se acerca a la jaula, donde Michael y Ember se encuentra a cubierto, ya que la explosión fue demasiado cerca

— Me alegro que ambos estén bien – expresé feliz de ver que Michael y Ember no les haya ocurrido nada

Ember se levanta algo desorientada y ve al dragón, quien no presenta ningún rasguño al haber sido curado por Nightmare Moon

— - _incrédula_ – Alexander… estás vivo – menciona la dragona, quien de la nada le da un abraso al dragón, quien nunca se lo espero

Michael observa algo incomodo, pero feliz de que los sentimientos de Ember ya no sean de tristeza

— Aaa Ember... también estoy feliz de verte – mencioné un poco incómodo mirando un segundo al techo

La dragona deja de abrazar a Alexander y se sonroja un poco y desvía la mirada, mientras el cambiante es el espectador

A diestra y siniestra Alexander empuja a Ember, mientras este recibe por ella un rayo rojo, el cual lo empuja un par de centímetros atrás, pero no le hizo daño

— Daybreaker ha regresado – avisa Michael, preparado para una tercera pelea

El dragón azul, no resultó herido por el hechizo, solo un par de rasguños en las escamas de su pecho. Ember se pone de pie, agradecía al volver ser salvada por el dragón azul

— Tienes las agallas de volver por más dragón – aclara Daybreaker, quien va entrando por la puerta

El dragón azul gruñe de enojo, ya que la Alicornio le jugó sucio en todas sus batallas

— Lo dice la Alicornio quien hizo que una cúpula de once toneladas me cayera encima – expresé sin dejar de ver a la poni

— Sabes que está vez ninguno de los va a sobrevivir y no seré yo quien muera – aclara Daybreaker, quien comienza a cargar un hechizo

Ember nota la cicatriz que Alexander presenta en la fibra de su ala, casi del tamaño de su puño, haciendo que ella tiemble de miedo pues sabe el dolor de esa parte y lo delicado que es…

— Ember, Michael, ustedes deben detener el libro – _les da el libro que tenia en su cola_ – busquen algo que pueda servir, yo ganaré tiempo – dije caminando hacía Daybreaker

( Alexander no devuelve el cetro, el aún lo tiene enrollado en su cola )

La Alicornio de fuego ataca con un rayo solar al dragón, quien logra esquivarlo, saltando aún lado, el cual este impacta al fondo de la pared, dejando un gran cráter.

El dragón azul escupe una bola de fuego pequeña, pero es detenía con mucho esfuerzo por la poni malvada la cual contraataca con rayos solares

El dragón azul, logra esquivar los ataques sin recibir daño y está vez, Alexander le asesta un zarpazo a Daybreaker, quien es lanzada varios metros atrás, pero su armadura la protegió del daño

— - _se levanta furiosa_ \- ¡Tu no podrás derrotarme dragón! ¡Nadie lo ha hecho y no será la primera vez! – grita Daybreaker, disparando un potente hechizo

El ataque toma por sorpresa a Alexander, quien recibe directamente el hechizo y es lanzado contra una columna, la cual se fractura pero no se rompe, mientras Alexander cae al suelo un poco herido

— / _Daybreaker es más poderosa de lo que aparenta, puedo sentir como mi sangre cae al suelo_ / - pensé en el suelo, un poco herido pero aún puedo luchar

Las escamas del dragón azul, no resistieron el ataque de la Alicornio, dejando en el pecho de Alexander una zona quemada, donde brota algo de sangre la cual comienza a manchar el suelo

— ¡Resiste Alejandro estamos buscando como pararlo! – expresa Michael junto con Ember quienes buscan una forma de detener el libro

— ¡Ustedes insolentes serán destruidos! – expresa muy molesta Daybreaker la cual comienza a cargar un hechizo contra Michael y Ember

Alexander dispara una bola de fuego, lo que obliga ha la Alicornio a esquivarlo, además de no poder atacar al cambiante y a la dragona

— La pelea es entre tu y yo Daybreaker, no metas a Michael ni a Ember – aclare con un poco de dolor en el pecho, pues el hechizo causó mucho daño

— - _Enojada_ – Ustedes son una maldita plaga ¿Quieres morir dragón? Tu no podrás contra mi – aclara la Alicornio de crin de fuego

Alexander lanza varias bolas de fuego con diferentes tamaños entre si, ya que algunas son grandes al igual que otras pequeñas

La Alicornio logra esquivar las bolas de fuego grandes, sin embargo, las más pequeñas logran impactarle directamente fracturando su armadura anaranjada

 **P.V.O Daybreaker:**

' Este maldito dragón se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte y rápido, no puedo permitir que me derrote… tendré que usar mi ultimo recurso'

El dragón azul nota como Daybreaker saca un amuleto de un cofre, este tiene una forma de Alicornio, con una pequeña gema roja en forma de diamante, la cual se lo coloca en su cuello. Alexander inmediatamente nota que los ojos de Daybreaker se tornan de un color rojo sangre, lo que lo preocupa mucho

— / _Esto ya no me está gustando, algo me dice que si Ember y Michael no encuentran nada, puede que si muera_ / - pensé muy preocupado, sin dejar de ver a Daybreaker

( Según la serie el amuleto le da los poderes de un Alicornio al usuario, y según mi historia ahora Daybreaker tiene el doble de su poder, pues ella ya es Alicornio )

— Muy bien ¿Quién quiere morir hoy? – pregunta burlonamente la Alicornio preparando un hechizo para el dragón

Daybreaker ataca con rayos solares contra el dragón azul, pero estos ahora son el doble de grandes, más rápidos y brillantes, sin mencionar lo letal que pueden ser

Alexander no logra esquivarlos a tiempo y es lanzado contra las columnas, el cual destruye dos y cae en el suelo bastante herido y golpeado

— - _golpeado_ \- mierda… no debí dejar que se pusiera el…collar – expresé levantándome con mucho esfuerzo

Ember ve como el dragón azul recibe otro hechizo, la cual comienza a desesperarse por miedo a que de verdad maten al Dragón

— ¡Debemos encontrar algo rápido! – expresa angustiada Ember, viendo con impotencia como atacan al dragón sin piedad alguna

— ¡lo sé Ember! Pero esto toma tiempo – aclara Michael quien sigue buscando lo más rápido posible

Ember y Michael continúan buscando en las páginas del libro alguna ayuda, mientras Alexander distrae a Daybreaker quien es mucho más poderosa con el amuleto, el cual no se sabe de donde lo sacó o como lo encontró

— Jajajaja ¡Eso pasa dragón cuando enfrentas a una diosa! – aclara Daybreaker, quien se ha vuelto loca ya por el amuleto…

Alexander está bastante lastimado, presenta heridas y cortes en todo su cuerpo, ya que ha estado siendo atacado en repetidas ocasiones

— Tú no eres una diosa, solo eres una patética poni enferma de poder – expresé levantándome con mucha dificultad

La Alicornio de crin de fuego lanza otro ataque pero es esquivado por el dragón azul, el cual le da un zarpazo con su garra, mientras cae detrás de Daybreaker

— No me has hecho nada dragón ¿Cómo piensas derrotarme? – pregunta Daybreaker viendo al dragón azul

— Mira bien – dije respirando agitadamente

El casco que porta Daybreaker al igual que su corona, caen al suelo rotos por la mitad

— - _sorprendida_ \- ¿Cómo has podido destruir mi casco? – _se enoja_ \- ¡Maldito insolente! – expresa furiosa Daybreaker cargando un nuevo hechizo

La Alicornio de fuego lanza un nuevo hechizo pero es esquivado por Alexander el cual se salvo al volar, este contraataca con una bola de fuego, pero es bloqueada por un escudo de la Alicornio de fuego sin ningún esfuerzo

— - _cansado - / No podre seguir peleando así/_ \- pensé muy cansado

— ¿Crees que volar te ayudará? – pregunta Daybreaker, la cual camina hasta quedar debajo del dragón azul, el cual está volando

Alexander se aleja un poco de Daybreaker y este comienza a preparar otra bola de fuego, para atacar a la Alicornio

— No lo permitiré – Aclara la Alicornio de fuego, preparando otro hechizo

Ambos lanzan sus ataques, los cuales se encuentran a medio camino y chocan violentamente, sin embargo, el rayo de Daybreaker logra destruir la bola de fuego e impacta en el ala derecha del dragón, haciendo que este caiga encima de la jaula y luego al suelo bastante con mucha fuerza

 **P.V.O Alexander**

' El poder de Daybreaker es demasiado, ese collar que se ha puesto es el culpable y ahora no puedo dañarla. Sus ataques son mucho más letales, creo que tendré que atacar con más fuerza o no le haré daño'

Ember se acerca para auxiliar al dragón, mientras Michael intentará retenerla para que la dragona vea el estado de Alexander

— ¿Quieres luchar contra mi Changeling? – pregunta Daybreaker, la cual se siente muy segura

— No podría, sería estúpido – responde Michael

Michael dispara con su cuerno un rayo verde e impacta en el costado de la Alicornio, dejándola inmóvil

— - _incrédula_ – ¡Maldito cambiante! / _Un hechizo de inmovilización y no me protegí_ / - piensa Daybreaker, viendo como el cambiante regresa junto al dragón

Alexander está siendo ayudado por Ember, la cual le ayudó a levantarse ya que el dragón está muy lastimado

— No sigas peleando, solo conseguirás que te maten – menciona Ember muy preocupada, por el estado del dragón

— No puedo, ustedes tiene que buscar algo en el libro – mencioné con mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo

— Alejandro no estás en condición para pelear, tienes heridas muy graves y no tenemos como curarte – aclara Michael quien está de acuerdo con Ember

— ¿han encontrado algo útil para usar contra Daybreaker? – pregunté mientras recupero algo de fuerza

Michael ni Ember no contestan, por lo que evacuan la duda de Alexander, el cual debe distraer a la Alicornio mientras la dragona y el Changeling revisan el libro

— _\- intenta caminar pero Ember lo detiene_ – Ember déjame pasar – dije un poco molesto, pero se la intención de la dragona

— ¡Estás loco! No puedes ganarle a Daybreaker ¿acaso quieres morir? – Expresa Ember quien se atraviesa al frente del dragón azul

— Obvio que no quiero morir, pero solo les estoy dando tiempo / ¿ _No se han dado cuenta que esto no es real?/_ \- dije sin revelar la situación

**Alexander descubrió el problema cuando leyó el libro, claro que aunque todo sea irreal, el dolor así como las heridas son bastante reales, pero apenas encuentren la forma de liberarse de la magia del libro, todo daño será curado.**

— ¡Alejandro escucha a Ember! No puedes suicidarte solo por darnos tiempo, no seas idiota – expresa Michael bastante molesto

— Un poco de tiempo no afecta a nadie, se que lo que estoy haciendo es idiota, pero no hay otra opción – aclaré muy molesto, con la intención de derrotar a Daybreaker

( Alexander aunque sea de corazón humano, este al ser dragón se le interpone la moral que perdió contra Daybreaker )

— ¿No te vas a retractar verdad Alexander? – pregunta Ember bastante triste pero sabe porque el dragón lo hace

— Lo siento Ember – aclaré liberándome del agarre de la dragona, mientras la empujo con cuidado al lado para poder pasar

 **P.V.O Ember** :

' ¡arg! Alexander es el dragón más testarudo y necio que he conocido, pero creo que eso se debe a nuestra sangre. Solo contrólate Ember aún no conoces a Alexander… pero ¿por qué lo llaman también Alejandro?'

Alexander se acerca con cuidado hacia Daybreaker mientras Ember lo mira con un rostro de mucha tristeza, haciendo que se sienta mal

 **P.V.O Alexander**

' Ahora me siento mal al ver el rostro de Ember así, creo que soy un desgraciado, pero ¿por qué ella se preocupa? Si ni siquiera me conoce, será que tal vez le… nah no creo, es imposible '

 **P.V.O Michael:**

' Maldito insensible, ¿acaso no nota los sentimientos de Ember?... ah cierto, yo soy el único que puede ver los sentimientos por ahora'

— ¿Te atrevéis volver aquí aún con tu estado? – pregunta Daybreaker quien sigue intentando liberarse del hechizo de Michael

— Aún no hemos terminado, puede que esté muy herido, pero se algo que tú no – mencioné a poco más de dos metros de Daybreaker

— ¿se puede saber que es o tendré que sacarlo te ti?- aclara la Alicornio de crin de fuego, la cual consigue liberarse del hechizo

— No pudiste ganarme limpiamente, usaste un collar – mencioné, preparando una bola de fuego

Daybreaker comienza a cargar un hechizo para defenderse, mientras el dragón lanza varias bolas de fuego, las cuales impactan en la Alicornio pues su escudo no logra resistir el ataque, la cual cae varios metros atrás, pero se levanta rápidamente

— / _Este dragón es muy difícil de detener, pero no podrá conmigo_ / - piensa Daybreaker

La Alicornio comienza a buscar al dragón, pero este no se encuentra en el lugar, pues se ha escondido para acechar a la Alicornio

— Tu ventaja no funcionará conmigo – expresa Daybreaker, la cual tiene sus sentidos alerta

— Lastima que si funcionó – aclaré detrás de Daybreaker

Alexander con toda su fuerza da un zarpazo con sus garras, lanzando atrás a la Alicornio, un poco sorprendida por el ataque

Daybreaker nota que su collar ya no lo tiene en su cuello, si no que el dragón azul lo tiene en su garra derecha, mientras el collar está al rojo vivo

— Creo que tu poder se ha ido – dije mientras con mi garra rompo el collar y dejo caer los pedazos al suelo

— - _asustada_ – imposible, ese amuleto solo yo puedo quitármelo – dice con miedo Daybreaker, quien intenta huir

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías matarme, pero veo que me equivoco – expresé preparado para atacar

 **Con Ember y Michael:**

La dragona y el cambiante han estado en una intensa búsqueda en el libro, y por fin han logrado encontrar lo que tanto Alexander les ha pedido

— ¿Qué dice Ember? – pregunta Michael, bastante ansioso

 **Libro; ultima hoja:**

' La única manera para poder restaurar el libro es enfrentado a los enemigos supremos, los cuales se encuentran en una mansión de hormigón. Una vez que derroten a los dos enemigos el libro automáticamente regresará a todos los individuos a sus casas y todos los hechos ocurridos antes serán limpiados, de no ser así en un tiempo de una semana todo regresará a la normalidad, pero los daños ocurridos serán permanentes, solo recuerda esto no es real y no debe ser dicho a otros individuos'

— Aaa Alexander debe derrotar a Daybreaker – menciona Ember la cual no comprendió varias cosas del libro

— Oh, eso no me lo esperaba – expresa Michael, quien no leyó el libro

 **Con Alexander y Daybreaker:**

Daybreaker se encuentra bastante atemorizada al haber perdido el poder del amuleto, ya que Alexander le cortó el collar con sus poderosas garras

— ¡No saldrás de aquí dragón! – aclara Daybreaker, muy enojada pero está acorralada

Alexander intenta otro zarpazo, pero es repelido con un hechizo de la Alicornio de fuego, el cual el dragón cae pocos metros atrás un poco golpeado pero se levanta sin mucha dificultad

— Te lo advierto dragón, ríndete – aclara Daybreaker la cual camina lentamente hacia el escamado

— No me rendiré, jamás lo haré – expresé preparado para otro ataque

Daybreaker lanza otro hechizo, pero el dragón logra esquivarlo y está vez el dragón toma el cuerno de la Alicornio con una de sus garras y ambos quedan viéndose a la cara

— - _con miedo_ – Si lo haces te mataré – expresa Daybreaker la cual está temblando de miedo

— No puedo dejarte ganar – mencioné mientras comienzo ha alzar mi otra garra

Con gran esfuerzo la Alicornio logra invocar una pequeña daga, la cual es de oro puro mientras su empuñadura es de cuero aterciopelado, con un filo de diamante encantado con decoraciones de rubí

La Alicornio incrusta en el estomago del dragón la daga, mientras Alexander con toda su fuerza le asesta un terrible golpe al cuerno de Daybreaker, rompiéndoselo, haciendo que ella caiga metros atrás al igual que el cuerno y el dragón cae al suelo, con una herida grave en su estomago, de la cual brota abundante sangre.

‹ Enemigos supremos derrotados, reto completado›

Daybreaker explota en miles de orbes rojas, las cuales se integran al libro, mientras Ember y Michael van en auxilio del dragón, pues piensan que el va a morir

— - _con un dolor intenso_ \- / _mierda… se que no voy a morir… pero el dolor es real al igual que el sentimiento/_ – pensé aún en el suelo, mientras siento como comienzo a mancharme con mi sangre

Ember y Michael llegan junto al dragón y ambos se alarman al ver la herida que Alexander presenta en su estómago

— - _impactada_ – oh no, Alexander... vas a estar bien – menciona Ember la cual se arrodilla y mueve al dragón, dejándolo de espalda contra el suelo

— No… se preocupen, no es nada grave – mencioné con mucha dificultad

— ¡Estúpido! Te lo advertí Alexander ¿qué piensas que nosotros vamos hacer? Maldita sea, no quiero que esto pase de nuevo – expresa Michael bastante preocupado por el dragón

— Tranquilo Michael... todo va estar bien – mencioné un poco mareado

La dragona está revisando la herida del estomago del dragón, pero le es bastante incomodo a Alexander debido pues…ah… bueno ella es una mujer y que le estén revisando el estómago el cual está muy cerca de la "zona"

— Es muy profunda… - menciona Ember, pero Alexander con su garra derecha la obliga a retroceder

— No avances más... estaré bien – aclaré acostándome de lado

— Alexander maldita sea ¡te estás muriendo! – expresa Michael, quien está cerca del dragón el cual no puede hacer nada ya que no sabe los hechizos curativos

Sin que nadie lo observara el libro desaparece, toda la habitación se iluminada de blanco y poco a poco todo el alrededor comienza a desvanecerse al igual que Michael, Ember y Alexander

 **Mundo Ecuestre tiempo real:**

Una gigantesca explosión arcoíris se expande por toda Ecuestria desde el árbol de la armonía, restaurando todo el daño causado por la magia del antiguo libro de Wildfire, así mismo, regresa a cada especie al lugar donde le pertenece, separando a todos una vez reunidos en el reino cambiante, además de eliminar los hechizos que se estaban usando, también las heridas se han curado pero les quedarán las cicatrices y el recuerdo de haberlo vivido

 **Reino Cambiante:**

El destechado reino cambiante, se ilumina nuevamente con los primeros rayos del sol, mientras un Cambiante se levanta bastante desorientado

— - _confundido_ \- ¿Alejandro? Ah ¿qué diablos? – expresa Michael, rascándose su cara con su casco pues hace unos estaba con el dragón medio muerto

Chrysalis aparece en medio de un brillo blanco, la cual se nota bastante desorientada, hasta que logra ver a Michael

— ¿Qué ha pasado Michael? – pregunta la cambiante confundida pero feliz de que el cambiante este bien

— No lo sé, pero debo buscar a Alexander ¿No lo has visto? – pregunta el cambiante muy preocupado, ya que recuerda haber estado con el dragón herido

— Es la magia del libro Michael, nos ha regresado a todos donde pertenecemos – aclara Chrysalis quien ha entendido al ver las marcas en el suelo

Debajo de Chrysalis hay un sello con la silueta de un Cambiante, al igual que donde apareció Michael

— Significa que Alexander está en las tierras dragón con Ember – menciona Michael el cual se preocupa más

— Oh… eso es un problema, el no conoce nada y no es originalmente un dragón – menciona Chrysalis ya más calmada por haber salido del libro

— Debemos ir a Canterlot – expresa Michael, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Chrysalis

— ¡estas loco! No tememos permitido entrar a Canterlot, nos eliminarían si vamos a ese lugar – aclara Chrysalis quien tiene razón, deteniendo al cambiante con un hechizo de paralización

 **Castillo de Canterlot:**

En medio de la sala del trono once sellos con una silueta de poni, hace aparecer a todos los ponis: Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie pié, Rainbow Dash, Starlight, Fluttershy, Celestial, Luna y Wildfire. Todos bastante desorientados y confundidos

— Woa ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Applejack, la cual por poco cae al suelo por el mareo

A la mayoría les toma un par de minutos en recuperarse del cambio tan brusco, pues hace un momento todos estaban en una celda y ahora se encuentran en Canterlot, pero un Alicornio rojo sabe que sucede

— Todo ha terminado – expresa Wildfire feliz de que nada grave haya sucedido

— ¿Dónde está Spike? – pregunta Twilight muy tranquila ya al haber salido del lugar

— No lo sé Darling – responde Rarity

— Spike se encuentra en el reino dragón Twilight, los demás deben estar también en sus respectivos reinos – explica Wildfire, quien ayudó al haber invocado el libro

— " _Oh no, es muy peligroso que esté en ese lugar_ " – murmura Fluttershy preocupada por el dragón morado

— Twilight Alexander también es un dragón ¿verdad? – pregunta Celestial, con una duda

— Oh cierto...Alejandro no conoce nada de estás tierras y ahora está solo en las tierras dragón – menciona Twilight preocupada por Alexander y por Spike

— Un momento Twilight ¿Quién es Alexander? – pregunta Starlight bastante confundida al igual que Rarity, Pinkie pié y Fluttershy

 **Tierras dragón** :

En las tierras dragón, todo parece estar nuevamente en calma, mientras en medio de una gran cueva, en el suelo un sello con la silueta de un dragón, de los cuales Ember, Spike y Alexander caen al suelo, totalmente ilesos de todo daño sufrido por el libro

— _\- feliz mientras salta_ … - woojuu jamás pensé estar tan feliz de no haberme muerto – expresé bastante emocionado, pero Spike y Ember son los más confundidos

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? – se pregunta Spike, bastante confundido

Ember se queda varios minutos procesando y organizando sus ideas, mientras observa al dragón azul, el cual está en un momento de felicidad

— ¿No eras que estabas muriendo! – pregunta Ember con un rostro de mucha seriedad hacia el dragón azul

Spike vuelve a ver a Ember sorprendido, pero el dragón azul se detiene en seco y se pone un poco nervioso

— - _nervioso_ – ah… de hecho…Aaa nunca estuve muriendo – mencioné mientras veo un pequeño tic en el ojo de Ember

Alexander se acerca un poco a Ember para poder hablar más tranquilamente, sin embargo, la dragona no está muy de buenas con lo que el dragón le hizo

— - _golpea a Alexander en el antebrazo_ \- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué pasa contigo Alexander! Pensé que ibas a morir – expresa Ember muy molesta con el dragón azul

— - _adolorido_ – ¡Ay Ember!, no fue culpa mía, no podía decirte, al menos te preocupaste por mi – mencioné bromeando, cosa que no debí haberlo hecho…

Ember comprende la indirecta de Alexander lo que hace que se sonroje, sin embargo, la dragona no le agrada hablar de sus sentimientos y menos si le acaban de dar el peor susto de su vida

Spike se asusta, cuando Ember se le abalanza al dragón azul y comienza ahorcarlo, el cual intenta quitársela de encima sin lastimarla, mientras Spike ayuda a Alexander a quitársela

— ¡Te meteré Alexander! No puedes hacerme eso otra vez – expresa furiosa Ember, quien está ahorcando al dragón

— argh Ember suéltame – expresé intentando quitarme de encima a la dragona

Un par de segundos después, por fin Alexander se libera de Ember, la cual aún continua muy enojada con el, debido al susto que este le dio

— ¿Qué te pasa Ember? Alexander no es nuestro enemigo – pregunta Spike el cual no comprende el enojo de la dragona

— No quiero hablar de eso Spike – _ve al dragón azul_ – Tu mantente alejado de mi ¡mentiroso! – expresa Ember con lágrimas en sus ojos, la cual se va de la cueva, dejando a los otros dos dragones

Alexander se queda procesando lo sucedido, mientras observa como Ember se va, dejándolos solos

— Creo que estás en problemas, nunca vi a Ember llorar, supongo que le hiciste algo horrible – menciona Spike, quien hace sentir mal al dragón

— _\- se siente culpable_ – ella tiene razón para sentirse así, creo que mejor voy para hablar con ella – expresé caminando, pero Spike me detiene

— Te recomendaría que la dejes sola, además tu no conoces donde estamos y puedes perderte, yo te llevaré con ella – explica Spike quien cayó en la trampa del dragón azul, sin que este se de cuenta

— - _con una sonrisa_ – gracias Spike, eres el mejor – aclaré mientras comienzo a seguir al dragón morado fuera de la cueva

 **Reino Changeling:**

La situación en el reino cambiante se ha calmado bastante, poco después de que Chrysalis y Michael regresaran de su pequeño viaje por la magia del libro, sin embargo, Michael está muy preocupado debido que su hermano ahora se encuentra en las tierras dragón y este no conoce nada de los peligros de Ecuestria, por lo que es un accidente a punto de suceder, claro que Chrysalis sabe como mantener calmado al humano con un método poco ortodoxo, pues la cambiante ha tenido que usar su magia contra Michael, para evitar que este se escape

— Mi reina la única poni que encontramos es Amber, ella se encuentra con Esmeralda, los demás han desaparecido – aclara Dark, nuevo general de la guardia cambiante

— ¿ya han limpiado los escombros de la sala del trono? – pregunta Chrysalis, mientras Michael se encuentra encerrado en una jaula mágica

— No mi reina, estamos reparando los daños, gran parte del techo aún está muy inestable, pero le avisaré cuando esté todo limpio – aclara el general, quien se retira de la habitación

— ¿Chrysalis es una broma lo que haces?– señala los barrotes – mantenerme encerrado aquí solo por querer ir a buscar a Alejandro – menciona Michael, el cual todo lo toma muy bien, aunque esté encerrado

— Sé que tu mientras yo este dormida escaparas y como Alexander y tu se arriesgan sin pensarlo, no saldrás – explica Chrysalis, la cual se sienta al frente de la jaula con una sonrisa en su rostro

— - _se pone serio_ \- ¿Hay alguna forma para pagar la fianza? – pregunta Michael, quien es bastante distraído

— No te has dado cuenta verdad… Michael tú jaula no tiene candado – dice Chrysalis la cual señala la puerta de la jaula

— Aaa – _sale de la jaula_ – Evita hablar de esto con Alexander… me siento estúpido – menciona el Cambiante, mientras Chrysalis intenta no reír

— Muy bien no lo haré, pero si quieres ir a las tierras dragón, yo iré contigo – aclara Chrysalis, mientras Michael la mira

— ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo, además que pasa con los demás Changelings? – pregunta Michael, no muy de acuerdo que Chrysalis se arriesgue en las tierras dragón

— Michael tu eres importante para mi, sería descortés no acompañarte a buscar a Alexander, además Dark puede encargarse de cuidar a los cambiantes mientras no estoy – responde Chrysalis bastante tranquila

— - _suspira_ – No puedo hacer que no vayas ¿verdad?, está bien Chrysalis, solo que tu tendrás que guiarme – menciona Michael ya que el no conoce la dirección de las tierras dragón

— Lo se, porqué crees que también iré, Michael se que no conoces mucho de Ecuestria, por eso no me gusta que salgas solo, aunque seas un cambiante no conoces los peligros de estás tierras, por eso iremos en la mañana, ir en la noche sería un suicidio – explica Chrysalis la cual se sube a la cama para dormir

— Vale, tu mandas, iremos por la mañana – dice Michael el cual se acerca a la salida

Chrysalis con su magia atrae a Michael a la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Tu duermes aquí también, no tengo ningún problema en compartir la cama – menciona Chrysalis levemente sonrojada, pero no se le nota mucho

— Aaa está bien, no veo porqué no – expresa Michael

Ambos cambiantes se acomodan y un par de minutos después logran dormirse ya pasadas las once de la noche, mientras Alexander se encuentra perdido en la tierras dragón con su única guía un dragón morado.

 **Continuará** :

Un final con menos suspenso, pero ahora hay alguien perdido por Ecuestria, si les ha gustado el capítulo pueden dejar un comentario, si tiene alguna duda con el fic pueden enviar un mensaje privado y con gusto les respondo, si tiene alguna sugerencia también pueden dejar un mensaje privado, pues escucho opiniones y ustedes saben más que yo soy abierto a sus propuestas y sugerencias, sin más me despido con la sección de aclaraciones por si algo no les quedo bien claro : )

 **Aclaraciones** :

• Aunque no se hallan mencionado las demás chicas, estás siempre estuvieron intentando huir de la celda

• Wildfire invocó al libro pero apareció en el cráter

• Nightmare Moon dio su magia para curar al dragón azul, lo que a su ves fue derrotada al ayudar a Alexander

• El amuleto del Alicornio solo duplicó la magia de ataque y defensa de Daybreaker, además hizo caca su mente…

• El hechizo que Michael usó es el mismo que Chrysalis le aplica a el para que no huya xd

• Nadie puede morir en el mundo del libro, pero cualquier daño que sufran será totalmente real, así mismo, los demás pueden ver el cuerpo si alguien muere

• Está prohibido revelar en el libro que no pueden morir, por lo mismo Alexander evitó hablar de más

• El dragón azul poco a poco comienza a entender como ser dragón, eso incluye volar, atacar, defenderse entre otras cosas

• Ember se molestó con Alexander por no decirle que esté no iba morir, por lo que se sintió traicionada

• Michael también comienza ha aprender a defenderse y atacar como cambiante

• Amber no fue enviada a Canterlot al no participar en el libro

• El dragón azul le gusta a Ember desde que la vio :3 ( **aaaww que bonito** )

• Alexander es un dragón legendario, este tiene fuego maldito y su saliva puede curar heridas ( **El no lo sabe** )

• Ember no entendió la explicación del libro por lo mismo creyó que Alexander moriría

• Discord continua encerrado en el libro ya que este no sabe donde enviarlo, por lo que deberá esperar seis días reales

 **Próximo Capitulo: Merecido descanso**

 _La vida siempre es difícil vivirla, pero lo mejor de vivir es cuando podemos relajarnos y no hacer nada. Aunque sea un par de minutos todos necesitamos siempre un descanso y eso necesitan los chicos un merecido descanso para relajarse un poco… aunque no siempre es como uno lo desea_


	24. Merecido descanso

_**Antes de que empiecen a leer, les quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de este fic, estamos a punto de conseguir 7000 lectores, una cifra bastante alta y me alegra bastante que estén leyendo el fic**_

 _ **Datos:**_

 _ **"**_ _Murmurios"_

 _/ Pensamientos /_

 **Capitulo 24; Merecido descanso:**

 **Tierras dragón: 11pm**

 _No se donde diablos Spike me está llevando, pero sé que el es una buena persona… ah cierto dragón quise decir, aún no me acostumbro a mi nueva forma, lo bueno es que puedo defenderme gracias a la práctica que tuve con Daybreaker aunque no fue lo que quería pero me alegra no haber muerto. Vale, estamos subiendo hacía una montaña de arenisca rojiza, no se si es por aquí, supongo que Spike debe conocer este lugar… digo es más dragón que yo ¿verdad?_

— ¿Seguro que Ember se fue por aquí? No me suena que alguien entre en estos rumbos – mencioné no muy seguro

— Ember puede que no muestre sus sentimientos, pero la última ves que la vi fue en este lugar – menciona Spike bastante tranquilo

 _Seguro que no los muestra… la mayoría de veces terminé con un dolor en mi brazo y una ves en mi estómago, pero no me agrada caminar cerca de unos barrancos_

 _Al menos si caigo puedo salir volando, en serio demasiado cerca de los riscos, lo bastante peligro si no tuviera alas_

( **Nota:** _Todo el paisaje es de piedra rojiza_ )

— ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? – pregunte caminando con cuidado

— Aquí Ember se convirtió en señor dragón, su padre hizo este lugar para el guantelete de fuego – menciona Spike quien tuvo que participar

— Debió ser un buen ingeniero ¿Qué tan peligro es el padre de Ember? Spike – pregunté volviendo a ver al escamado morado

— " _Si el padre de Ember sabe que la hiciste llorar, no verás a Michael cuando regresemos a Ecuestria"_ – murmura Spike al dragón azul

 _Genial, el padre de Ember ¿será un dragón de fuego o hielo? Espero que sea de fuego, tal ves así tenga una leve ventaja…antes de que me mate_

— - _preocupado_ – _"he pasado peores, pero nunca hice llorar a una chica…"_ – dije levemente nervioso

— _" Ve, yo no iré, solo sigue recto, la verás apenas entres a la cueva"_ – menciona Spike quien esperará a Alexander en la entrada

— Vale gracias Spike, vendré rápido – expresé caminando hacia el interior de la cueva

 _Seguí las instrucciones de Spike y entro a la cueva lentamente, sin hacer mucho ruido, pues si no Ember pensará que la estoy espiando y no sería algo bueno, desde aquí la puedo oír llorar por mis nuevos oídos_

 _No voy a tener perdón de dios o de esta tierra si se dan cuenta lo que le hice a Ember… ¿Podré defenderme de un reino completo? Quien sabe, puede que si_

— " Esto no tiene perdón de dios, me voy a quemar en el fuego de los infiernos por hacer llorar a Ember" – pensé muy mal pero no podía rebelar el problema del libro

 _Seguí caminando hasta que crucé un arco de piedra y por fin pude ver a la dragona, ella está sentada a la orilla de un barranco, mientras llora débilmente… oh dios me siento peor cada ves que la veo_

 _Espero que no me ataque, no quiero pelear con ella, sería peor que pelear con su padre…_

— - _nervioso_ – Ember ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunté mientras me acerco un poco, pero no completamente hacia ella

— _\- se limpia las lagrimas con su garra_ s – q ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta Ember, sin mirar a Alexander

— Bueno quería ver como estas, tu eres la única que más se ha preocupado desde que llegué – mencioné mientras me siento a la par de la dragona

 _Hora de la verdad, mantente tranquilo y no digas estupideces, ya eres bueno para meter la pata… con todo y rodilla_

— Hoy en día no se ven muchos dragones como tú, eres uno en un millón, pero no me gustó que me hicieras esa broma – aclara la dragona haciendo que Alexander se ponga serio

— Ember no podía decirte que no podía morir, de hecho no sabía hasta que leí el libro, pensé que entenderías al leer el libro – explica el dragón azul, hasta que por fin Ember lo vuelve a ver

 _Al menos no fui el único que no entendió la tal increíble explicación del libro… debe ser un defecto del escritor que no se sabe explicar…_

— Pero el libro no decía nada de que no se podía morir… - dice Ember, un poco más tranquila mientras habla con el dragón

— No, pero decía que todo es irreal, pero deberías estar feliz de que no haya muerto o ¿en serio querías que muriera? – le pregunté a Ember

— No, no, no, jamás, pero no me agrado el hecho de haberte visto casi muerto y de un pronto a otro verte saltando de la felicidad – responde Ember, la cual se siente un poco mal por no haber comprendido el libro

— _\- ve el vacío_ – Nunca batalle en mi vida, Daybreaker fue una excepción y me molestó porque ella siempre hacía trampa, cuando la cúpula me calló encima me di cuenta que la única manera para poder hablar con Daybreaker era derrotándola / _Aunque no predije que estallara en luces rojas_ / – aclara Alexander bastante tranquilo, mientras la dragona lo escucha con atención

 _Creo que con Daybreaker me enoje bastante… supongo que eso pasa si no sabes controlar tus emociones y menos si ahora soy un dragón… debería tomar nota de eso_

— Pero si eres un dragón ¿Cómo nunca aprendiste a luchar? – pregunta Ember bastante sorprendida

— Buenooo, es una historia compleja, pero no soy completamente un dragón, originalmente vengo de la tierra – dije bastante tranquilo, revelando bastante de mi lugar de procedencia

 _Sera que no afecta nada ser transformado de un humano aún dragón, espero que no…pero sigo siendo dragón aún si me he transformado por la magia_

— Oh…eres un humano, Spike me habló un poco sobre ellos cuando fueron a la tierra. Entonces no eres un dragón, eso significa que Michael también es un humano y no un cambiante – menciona Ember quien comprendió todo rápidamente

— Así es, hace doce horas que llegué y mira lo que pasa – ve el suelo - supongo que mejor debería decirle a Twilight que me regrese a la tierra, a veces creo que solo estorbo en estos lugares – dije mientras recuerdo todo lo que sucedió mientras hablaba con Michael

— No, no, no ¿por qué no te quedas? Digo puedo enseñarte muchas cosas, también puedes quedarte en las tierras dragón, así Michael no tendría problemas si ustedes no se llevan bien – propone Ember quien ya está mucho mejor, al haber comprendido todo

 _Hum… creo que ella está interesada ¿será que le agrado o es algo más?_

— - _con una sonrisa_ \- No quieres que me ¿vaya eh? – expresé molestando a Ember

 **La dragona se sonroja mucho, sin embargo, ella termina enojándose con el dragón azul**

— - _golpea el antebrazo del dragón_ – ¡deja de hacer eso! – menciona molesta la dragona

 _Para ser una mujer pega muy fuerte… creo que no debería molestarla mucho o puede que termine en un hospital con mi brazo amputado a puro golpe_

— - _adolorido_ \- ¡ay Ember! No puedo evitarlo, es la costumbre, además no veo porque no hacerlo si no hay nadie aquí, además de Spike – aclaré sin ninguna preocupación

— No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos, entiéndelo de una vez – expresa la dragona molesta

— Acaso que por hablar de los sentimientos dejaras de ser un dragón… pero bueno si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema – dije bastante tranquilo

— Aaa, es que luego terminamos cortando flores y poniéndonos collares rosas – menciona Ember levemente nerviosa

 _Jajajaja dios como Ember puede pensar que la voy a obligar a cortar flores, creo que primero ella me deja en cama de la golpiza que me daría. Otra vez me volvió a pegar en el antebrazo, se dio cuenta que me estaba riendo demasiado, creo que debería pedirle a Twilight que me haga una armadura pero solo en esa parte… con protección doble_

— ¡Ay Ember! Deja ya de golpearme, se me va a caer la pata por tu culpa – expresé adolorido en el antebrazo pues la dragona pega fuerte

— Eso te pasa por estar molestando, si no dejas de hacerlo yo continuo golpeándote, además no te pegué tan fuerte… exagerado – menciona la dragona mirando seriamente al dragón

— - _Calmado_ – bien, tranquila no comparto esos gustos por cortar flotes ni hacer collares ¿Cómo crees que me gusta cortar flores y hacer collares? – pregunta Alexander a Ember, la cual está bastante feliz hablando con el dragón

— Aaa bueno, Spike compartió su vida con ponies y no se como son los humanos, lo siento no soy sabía – menciona Ember, la cual lo sacó por deducción

 _Una comparación bastante extraña, los humanos no nos parecemos en nada a los ponis, bueno tal ves… Nop cero porciento, eso creo_ …

— - _serio_ – okey esa fue la comparación más racista que he escuchado, perooo… es válida – se acuerda del cetro – Oh ahora que recuerdo, tú no tienes tu cetro – menciona el dragón azul

 **Ember deja de sonreír y cambia aún rostro de mucha tristeza, mientras Alexander mantiene oculto de la vista de la dragona el cetro**

— - _desvía la mirada_ – Lo lancé cuando estábamos atrapados en el libro – dice Ember sin ver al dragón, pues ella lo tiró cuando pensó que Alexander murió por salvarla

 _Bien, tomé el cetro que lo tenía en mi cola y apenas Ember lo ve, sonríe, creo que tal ves podamos ser más que amigos, pero seria muy rápido, no llevo ni veinte horas aquí y ya he hecho muchos desastres ¿Michael habrá hecho lo mismo?_

— Lo encontré cerca de la cúpula, se que lo estimas mucho y por eso lo traje – _se lo da a Ember_ – bienvenida de nuevo señorita dragón – Expresé viendo a la dragona la cual está apunto de soltar una lágrima además de estar muy sonrojada, cosa que no le gustó

 **La dragona nuevamente le da un golpe en el antebrazo al dragón, sin que este se lo esperase**

— ¡Oye y eso ¿por.. – interrumpido -

 **Sin esperarlo, el dragón es interrumpido pues Ember le ha dado un abraso poco después que lo golpeó y minutos después ella se separa, dejando al dragón… confundido**

 _Vaya creo que soy más rápido que Michael, tal ves le pueda dar consejos… mejor no luego… no se como sería la vida de un cambiante apenas puedo ser un dragón y no creo que dure si Ember me sigue golpeando así…_

— El golpe fue por hacerme hablar de mis sentimientos y el abraso por haberme traído el cetro – menciona la dragona quien está bastante agradecida con el dragón

 **Ambos dragones continúan hablando tranquilamente, mientras Spike es quien más sufre, ya que debe esperar afuera que ambos terminen de hablar**

 **Reino Changeling: primeras horas de la mañana 6am**

 _Que rico es dormir luego de una semana tan pesada, estuve a minutos de morir pero las chicas y mi hermano me salvaron y este día cumplo mis dos meces en Ecuestria, pero solo quiero dormir como un oso_

— " arg maldito sol ¿por qué tenias que salir hoy?" – murmura Michael bastante molesto, ya que Chrysalis y el se acostaron muy tarde

¡ _Bien! Tu ganas sol, ya me voy a levantar, ni quería seguir durmiendo…_

 _Con mucho cuidado salgo de la cama sin despertar ha Chrysalis, la pobre debe de estar cansada de tanto estrés que le he generado por mi imprudencia, creo que también iré a ver a Esmeralda, ella también ha estado muy ocupada por mi culpa_

 _Salgo del cuarto y me dirijo a la sala del trono o lo que queda de esta_

- _se acerca al cambiante_ – Michael ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta Amber bastante tranquila, aún si es la única poni en la colmena

 _Pensé que todos fuimos regresados a nuestros respectivos hogares, pero veo que me equivoco_

— ¿Amber? Wow pensé que habías regresado con los demás a Canterlot – responde Michael bastante sorprendido

 **Esmeralda quien está cerca, también se acerca para hablar con el cambiante humano**

— Ella no pudo regresar porque no fue captura, además no jugó con el libro – aclara Esmeralda, quien conoce un poco sobre hechizos

— Eso tiene bastante sentido para mi y ¿cómo va todo por aquí? – pregunta el cambiante, observando los destrozos que causó la explosión del trono

— Buenooo mejor que ayer, Dark ha estado manejando las reparaciones, pero el daño es grave, posiblemente tengamos que eliminar el techo o puede que nos caiga encima y lastime algún otro cambiante– aclara la sanadora, quien señala los daños en la estructura del techo de la colmena, donde se le nota las fracturas

 _Un poco de brisa no hace daño pero en este desierto el clima no es natural ni muy amigable ¿los pegasos podrán arreglar el clima en este lugar?_

— Al menos así les dará el sol por la mañana, pero ¿Qué sucede con la lluvia ácida? – pregunta Amber, lo que provoca que todos los cambiantes la vuelvan a ver

— - _preocupada_ – Es cierto, Michael puedes llamar a Chrysalis, lo más rápido posible – menciona Esmeralda quien había olvidado ese detalle

 _Ugh… y que yo pensé que voy buscaría a Alexander, al menos sé que Ember lo va a cuidar o Spike… nah verlo pelear con Daybreaker me dice que el puede defenderse solo, lo único que tiene que hacer es calmarse, el temperamento de un dragón no es mucho_

 **Michael sin negarse, corre de regreso a la habitación que comparte el y Chrysalis, la cual continua durmiendo tranquilamente, sin saber que hay un grave problema con la seguridad de la colmena**

 _Si algo me sucede será culpa de Esmeralda_ …

/ _espero que no se enoje por despertarla_ / - piensa Michael, el cual con cuidado se acerca a la cama

 _Con toda la delicadeza del mundo meneo un poquito a Chrysalis y veo que resultó, ella debe tener el sueño muy ligero, no como yo, literalmente me puede explotar una bomba a la par y no me despierta… si, si muy exagerado pero cierto_

— ¿Apoco ya amaneció? – pregunta Chrysalis, la cual se levanta de la cama

— Aaa si, pero es temprano, no es por molestar pero Esmeralda me pidió que te despertara por un problema con la seguridad de la colmena – explica Michael quien también está preocupado, pero más por su hermano

— Aaa bien, iré de inmediato, ven vamos Michael – menciona la cambiante la cual se arregla rápidamente antes de salir de la habitación

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo… que rutina por dios, hoy debería ser feriado, nadie debería hacer nada este día_

— Espérame Chrysalis – menciona Michael, mientras va detrás de la cambiante

 **Ambos cambiantes salen con mucha prisa hacia la sala del trono, la cual está destruida y sin techo, un peligro si comienza a llover lluvia ácida**

 **Planeta Tierra; Equipo de Respuesta en Afganistán 12md**

( **Nota:** Esta será la ultima información relacionada con la tierra, desde este momento Michael y Alexander están solos en Ecuestria por tiempo indefinido )

Varios días han pasado desde que el equipo de respuesta en Costa rica fallara en atrapar a los ponis, así mismo, que escapara el humano quien las protegió y les dio refugio durante tres días, pero eso pasó hace cuatro días en la tierra y ahora el equipo de respuesta se encuentra en Afganistán, con la intención de descubrir que sucedió con los búnker en ese país, ya que no han podido comunicarse hace más de dos semanas y no han tenido ninguna respuesta.

Su única información es de un sobreviviente que dicen haber sido atacados por unicornio, pegasos y una tal Aurora, sin embargo, fue catalogado como loco y encerrado por ordenes de la ONU

Por ahora hay un pequeño despliegue de soldados, de los cuales hay diez con rifles de asalto, diez con bazucas, cinco morteros, dos carros de asalto ( _tiene una ametralladora en el techo_ ) un tanque con un cañón de 125mm, así mismo, un helicóptero black obs

— Aquí capitán Anderson ¿hay algún búnker en línea? respondan – pregunta el capitán por radio, mientras los demás soldados esperan sus ordenes

En la radio solo se logra escuchar estática, pero no hay ninguna respuesta por parte de los búnker _( Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Romeo, Tango )_

— Señor nos han enviado los mapas y las posiciones de los búnker – le da el mapa – No hemos visto a nadie en está zona además de nosotros – aclara el teniente quien está bastante tranquilo

El capitán Anderson lee los mapas detalladamente y luego de varios minutos este se preocupa al notar varías incongruencias en el mapa original y uno que encontraron flotando en el suelo hace unas horas

— Según este mapa deberíamos estar dentro del búnker, en este mismo lugar, pero en el segundo mapa los búnker están cerca de un bosque, una montaña, una zona volcánica, una pradera y ¿una zona con nieve? – menciona el capitán, quien no entiende que está sucediendo

— El primer mapa nos lo dio la ONU, es el objetivo de los soldados que se perdieron, pero no sabemos de donde salió el segundo – aclara el teniente quien también confundido

— Cavo ¿Alguna respuesta por parte de la NASA por la explosión arcoíris? – pregunta Anderson al Cavo

— No señor, no he recibido respuesta, hay mucha interferencia en la radio y es difícil mantener el canal abierto – responde un soldado que está usando la radio de Anderson

Danny logra abrir un canal, el cual capta una llamada de auxilio por parte de uno de los búnkers

‹ _Aquí búnker Tango, solicitamos un ataque nuclear a todos los búnker, nos están despedazando, ¡necesitamos refuerzos!, por favor ¡Ayúdennos! – explosión y luego estática –_

Los demás soldados se notan muy nerviosos ya que alcanzaron ha escuchar la llamada de auxilio así como el sufrimiento de sus hermanos

— Señor, el búnker Tango solicita un ataque nuclear ¿le decimos a la base Alpha? – pregunta el cavo

— Hágalo, pero no creo que respondan, también están perdidos – aclara Anderson, quien está atento de lo que hace Danny

« _Aquí base ¿Ustedes solicitaron un ataque nuclear? Lo recibimos del búnker Tango, confirmen ataque»_

Todos los demás soldados que escuchan la situación, se preocupan mucho, ya que ellos se encuentran en la zona donde debería estar el búnker Alpha y podrían caer bombas

Varios minutos pasan y aún no hay respuesta por parte del búnker Alpha hasta luego de cinco minutos hay una respuesta

‹ _Aquí búnker Alpha…negativo, no se ha solicitado ataque nuclear, cancelen el ataque, cambio›_

Anderson es quien toma el boqui toqui para hablar con el búnker pues hasta ahora están más activos que hace dos semanas

«¿ _Qué diablos sucede ahí? ¿Con quien hablo?»_

 _‹Sanders, hubo un ataque Afgano, nadie sobrevivió, no envíen ayuda es causa perdida›_

 _‹Recibido, buena suerte – cambio›_

Anderson se nota bastante preocupado ya que no sabe que sucede en ese lugar

— Cavo nosotros deberíamos estar cerca, avísales que llegaran refuerzos por parte nuestra – aclara Anderson subiendo al helicóptero

Los demás soldados se preparan para una búsqueda y una posible batalla, para encontrar sobrevivientes o los búnkers, mientras Danny toma el boqui toqui de la radió para enviar el mensaje

« _Aquí base, se ha enviado un grupo de control, resistan el ataque, llegaran en dos horas»_

Danny rápidamente empaca la radio, para luego subirse al carro, mientras todos comienzan avanzar por el desierto de Afganistán, en búsqueda de los búnkers perdidos

 **Ecuestria: Canterlot, Castillo real 7am**

En Canterlot una mañana lluviosa despierta a los pocos ponis que se han quedado en Canterlot, con la intención de ayudar en todos los problemas que se ha generado por el libro. El problema más graves es que los hechizos han perdido un cincuenta por ciento de su poder hasta dentro de una semana, por lo que Twilight y las demás no pueden ir a traer a Spike ni a Alexander de las tierras dragón, por ahora Luna y Wildfire están trabajando en un contra hechizo para enfrentar la debilidad mágica que todos están sufriendo

Por ahora quienes se han quedado están en el comedor del castillo, un área lo bastante espaciosa y adecuada para lo que están realizando

 **(Debuff:** **fuga mágica** : cualquier hechizo ya sea de defensa, ataque, transporte, etcétera, su poder se reduce en un 45% )

— ¿Han logrado algo Luna? – pregunta Twilight muy angustiada ya que Spike no fue bien recibido en las tierras dragón

— Lo lamento Twilight pero es muy difícil este contra hechizo, si hacemos algo mal, podríamos agudizar su efecto

( **Debuff: fuga mágica ll:** El usuario solo usa un 30% de su magia total )

Luna tierra razón, el hechizo de descontaminación mágica es bastante complejo y un solo error puede tener consecuencias catastróficas, por lo mismo Luna y Wildfire no lo van a realizar si es demasiado arriesgado

— Twilight mantén la calma, Spike está con Ember y Alexander, esos dos lo defenderán bien y sabes que Alexander no lo va ha dejar solo – aclara Celestia quien se ha quedado para ayudar

— Es una lastima que no pueda ir yo, solo tardaría media hora en ir y venir - expresa Rainbow Dash, la cual está sentada tranquilamente

— Si quieres terminar nadando en un cráter con lava y huyendo de los furiosos dragones, no hay ningún problema con que vayas – expresa Applejack, dejando en silencio a la pegaso cían

— Darling ¿Por qué no solo le envías una carta a Spike y le explicas nuestra situación? – pregunta Rarity a la Alicornio lila

— Es cierto, así Spike no pensara que lo dejamos abandonado, lo que es poco probable pero al menos sabría lo que sucede aquí – aclara Starlight, quien también está ayudando a Wildfire

— Saben sería de ayuda tener a Dircord pero veo que va a tardar un par de días en salir del libro – menciona Wildfire revisando el libro, que una ves los atrapó

— "Pobrecito, cuando regrese va ha esta muy asustado" – murmura Fluttershy preocupada por el Dracoonecus que una ves fue malvado

mientras las chicas hablan Twilight le escribe y le envía una nota al pequeño dragón morado, con la esperanza de que esté tranquilo en las tierras dragón

 **Tierras dragón: 9am**

 _Vale hoy en la madrugada Ember y yo terminamos de hablar muy tarde, casi a la una, al menos ella nos dejo usar una cueva abandona para que Spike y yo durmamos, pero ese no es el problema, me costo dormir, simplemente no me podía acomodar, si me acostaba de lado me doblaba un y me dolía… si alguien me hubiera grabado seguramente se hace viral el video. Spike me explicó como dormir cómodamente, solo debía enroscarme como si fuera un gato ¿Pueden creerlo? Ja al meno ya puedo dormir…lastima que otros no lo quieran así_

— - _molesto_ – "Mmm maldito sol ¿no puedes irte un rato?" – expresé levantándome muy cansado ya que no pude dormir mucho

 _Esta cueva me agrada, no es tan grande ni muy pequeña, incluso tiene su propio arrullo, aunque tiene mucho polvo y telarañas… mejor iré ha tomar agua_

 _El dragón mediano se estira mientras este puede escuchar como sus huesos traquean, para luego caminar hacia la saliente de agua, con la intención de beber un poco de agua pero de pronto…_

 **Estaba apunto de beber un sorbo de agua pero de la nada sentí mis labios chocando con una pared fría…**

 _jamás pensé que me sucediera algo así, pensé que sería genial ser un dragón de hielo pero es frustrante que mi aliento haya congelado la maldita agua, al menos puedo decir que mi corazón es frío como un tempano de hielo, ¿si puedo verdad? ¿es valido o no? Baah tonterías mías… bien comeré hielo, no voy a morir de sed hoy_

 **El dragón no tiene más opción que "tomar" el agua en estado solido, pues este no puede derretirla con su llama, o solamente quemaría el hielo hasta hacerlo desaparecer**

( La llama de Alexander no derrite más bien congela y quema pero en frío , sus bolas de fuego al impactar congela con una capa de hielo al objetivo, además del daño de la explosión )

 _Estúpida agua, estúpida física… un segundo… aquí falta gente;_

— ¿spike?¿Spike? ¿Spike! ¡SPIKE! – grite buscando tranquilamente al dragón

 _Si a ese dragón le pasa algo Twilight no me lo perdonaría ¡Soy mayor que el! ¿creo?_

 _Wow la tierra dragón es increíble, pozos de lava por todos lados con piedra rojiza. Hay muchos dragones pero uno sobresale es gigante: tiene unas escamas verde grisáceo, así mismo, espinas anaranjadas al igual que debajo de sus dos alas, porta una cota de ¿plomo? Tienes también dos cuernos de hueso pero estos bajan hacia su mejilla, su final es de un anaranjado fuerte pero pierde intensidad al llegar a su cabeza, la cual porta una corona de rubíes._

 _Uf… que grande es ese dragón… de cualquier modo no me le acerco ni aunque que paguen un millón de dólares ¿será malo?_

— Es… gigante – mencioné bastante asustado por el tamaño del dragón, pues puede aplastarme con su garra…

— Lárgate Garble deja de molestar –

 _Oh cierto, debo buscar a Spike, creo que está arriba de la cueva_

 **El dragón azul deja de distraerse con el gigantesco dragón a poco más de dos kilómetros de la cueva en la que se encuentra y comienza ha busca al dragón morado.**

 **Con gran agilidad y audición Alexander logra encontrar a Spike, el cual está con otro dragón de color rojo, con espinas y cola colar naranja, además de alas color ámbar claro debajo de ellas, este se encuentra molestando a Spike pues le ha quitado una carta y lo está amenazando con quemarla**

— Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa Spike no la alcanzas? – expresa el dragón rojo quien se burla del escamado morado

 _Se supone que Ecuestria es pacifico, pero creo que hasta aquí Bullying…_

— ¿Qué pasa por aquí? – pregunté levemente molesto, mientras Spike sonríe, no así el dragón rojo

— Nada que te importe, puedes marcharte – aclara sin ninguna amabilidad Garble

 _La madre que parió ha este hijueputa… lo siento por las malas palabras pero ¿Qué quiere que diga si lo estoy viendo? No tengo mucha paciencia… y menos como ha sido mi día hasta ahora_

— No me voy a ir, ¿acaso piensas que voy a dejar al dragón morado contigo? ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien de tu tamaño? – pregunté con un tono de voz brusco

— _\- tira la carta al suelo y se acerca a Alexander_ \- ¿y que te parece si me meto contigo? – expresa el dragón rojo quien estaba molestando a Spike

 **Garble es del mismo tamaño que Alexander, sin embargo, este no le muestra ningún sentimiento de miedo**

 _Tranquilo Alexander le prometiste a Ember no atacar a nadie, es un imbécil pero que se puede hacer, ya es una perdida de tiempo.._.

— - _sarcástico_ – Huy pero que machote, mocoso – expresé levemente irritado, pero el más molesto es Garble

 **Sin esperarlo el dragón rojo, le da un zarpazo a Alexander, haciéndole una herida entre su ojo izquierdo, sin dañarle la vista**

 **El dragón azul retrocede un poco y nota como un poco de sangre cae al suelo, mientras el dragón rojo, quiere continuar la pelea**

 **Spike nunca se espero que Garble atacara a Alexander y ahora este se preocupa por la herida del dragón azul en su ojo**

 _Lo siento Ember a la mierda la promesa, casi me deja ciego el cabrón…_

— - _gruñe_ – ahora si que te ganaste el premio mayor de la lotería – mencioné ya enojado con el dragón por atacarme

 **Alexander se lanza contra el dragón rojo, quien logra quitárselo de encima, el cual intenta herirlo con sus garras. El dragón azul le hace una herida en el hombro a Garble con sus garras y este da un salto para alejarse**

— - _con dolor_ – Maldito entrometido, me dañaste mis escamas – menciona Garble con una herida en su hombro

— Oh… cuanto lo lamento, yo tengo cara de actor y no me quejo de lo que me hiciste – expresé refiriéndome a la herida de mi ojo izquierdo

 **Garble ya harto prepara una bola de fuego, Alexander lo nota y este también comienza a preparar una**

— / ¡ _Oh no! ¡Están locos_!/ - piensa Spike, quien se cubre entre dos rocas para no salir herido

 _Muere, muere, muere, muere… bueno mejor no, solo no te levantes, luego Ember me regaña por matarlo y no deseo verla enojada._

 **La boca de Alexander brilla de un color azul eléctrico, hasta que ambos escupen sus bolas de fuego, las cuales se encuentran a la mitad del camino y chocan violentamente, lanzando a los tres dragones a poco más de cincuenta metros en direcciones opuestas, mientras la cueva resultó dañada en su techo**

 **Una gigantesca explosión se puede ver a más de cinco kilómetros de distancia, seguida de una violenta honda expansiva que se logra oír hasta Canterlot si escuchan con atención, lo que llama la atención del dragón gigante y algunos otros dragones**

¡ _Ay!, creo que no fue buena idea atacar así, espero no haber herido a Spike o tampoco me salvo de Twilight_

— - _adolorido_ – ¡Ay que dolor! – exprese tirado de espalda, viendo el cielo azul, sin hacer ningún movimiento para ver si se pasa el efecto

 **Spike y Garble también se encuentran lastimados, pero ha estos se les nota electricidad que salta de sus escamas, lo que les impide moverse**

 _Bien… vamos de nuevo, hay que levantarse, solo son algunos rasguños, la próxima no ataques con bolas de fuego si estoy cabreado_

 **Alexander con un gran esfuerzo, logra reincorporarse pero se tambalea levemente debido que la explosión que fue extremadamente violenta, lastimosamente llamó la atención del dragón gigante** …

— - _volumen de voz al 500%_ \- ¿QUÍEN ERES TU PARA VENIR A PROFANAR LA PAZ DE LAS TIERRAS DRAGÓN? – pregunta Torh padre de Ember pero este no lo sabe

¡ _QUE MIERDA! SIEMPRE VINO Un momento ¿Por qué grito si es mi mente?_

— - _con un pitido en sus oídos_ – ¡SOLO ME ESTABA DEFENDIENDO, LAMENTO SI TODO SE SALIO DE CONTROL! – grité pues quede medio sordo y con mis nuevas orejas en demasiado doloroso que griten

 **El gigantesco dragón ve a Alexander y este se sorprende mucho**

 **Por si fuera poco, Torh con su pulgar y dedo índice sujeta la espalda al dragón azul, casi como si este alzara aún gato**

— Mmm increíble, pensé que los dragones de hielo ya no existían – expresa Torh con un tono más bajo, pero igual de doloroso para Alexander

 _M me va ha comer, por el poder de Dios trae a Ember o no la contaré mañana_

— - _nervioso_ – Supongo que si, me lo han dicho bastante estas últimas horas – exprese ya con un tono de voz bajo pero audible para el gran dragón

 **El dragón verde grisáceo ignora lo que Alexander dice y solo se le queda mirando seriamente, pues lo está analizando ya que es una rareza en este lugar**

— Nunca te vi en el reto de fuego – _grita_ \- ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS! – pregunta Torh al dragón azul

 _Es un alivio que Spike me haya explicado lo del reto de fuego, al menos solo Ember debe saber de donde vengo, no quiero que me vean como un bicho raro… aunque ya llamo mucho la atención y eso esta ¡genial! :3_

— _-aún con el pitido_ – Aaa no pude venir, estaba extremadamente lejos – respondí normalmente pero con mucho temor

 _Nuevamente el gran dragón revisa a Alexander, incluso este siente como le presionan el estomago con una garra como para ver si esta relleno_

— - _voz intelectual_ – Mmm increíble, un dragón de hielo, es muy raro encontrar uno por estos lugares y menos uno tan pequeño como tú, apenas tienes sesenta años y eres un adulto joven, perfecto y listo para aparearte – expresa Torh quien literalmente le está leyendo la vida completa al dragón azul y este no puede hacer nada

 _Aaa vale… eso no me lo esperaba, mejor intento soltarme, ya veo que me lleva aún Night-club con lo que dice…_

— - [ _Inserten cualquier sentimiento pues ya no sabe que sentir]_ Aaa ¿gracias? Pero ¿puede soltarme? – pregunté cansado de que me revisen

 _Vale no me gustan que me manoseen como humano, pero ahora soy dragón y estoy desnudo, seria mejor si fuera una mujer o hembra en este contexto, no otro macho… es bastante extraño entre muchas cosas…_

— ¡NO HE TERMINADO! – _voz intelectual – le abre el hocico a Alexander con una garra –_ hum fuego frío, supongo que la llama debe ser de infierno maldito - menciona Torh quien continua revisando al dragón azul

 **Garble por fin puede moverse y estuvo escuchando todo lo que Torh dijo, el cual sale corriendo por el temor, pues su llama puede ser fácilmente derrotada por Alexander, mientras tanto Spike observa impotente, implorando que Ember aparezca**

 _Mierda joder que puto asco, le sabe a tierra sus garras o es caca…agh mejor no quiero saber_ 7_7

— ¡Puaj! No metas tu garras en mi boca, es asqueroso – expresé con ganas de vomitar mientras escupo un poco

 **El dragón gigante logra ver una escama enredada entre las finas espinas del dragón azul y este inmediatamente reconoce el color de esa escama**

— - _Enojadísimo_ 7_7 - ¡ TE APAREASTE CON MI HIJA! – grita furiosamente el dragón, quien está apunto de destripar a Alexander

 **Como si un Ángel callera del cielo, Ember por fin logra llegar al lugar de los hechos volando lo más rápido que pudo**

— ¿Padre que estás haciendo con el dragón! – pregunta Ember quien vuela a la altura de los ojos de Torh con una mirada de desaprobación

— Ember ayúdame…por favor – expresé ya sintiendo los dedos del dragón presionándome con fuerza

 **Reino Cambiante: 10:45am**

 **En el reino cambiante Chrysalis se ha estado ocupando de la situación con la lluvia, pero últimamente no se han estado generando esas nubes negras totales, pero aún persiste la preocupación de que suceda una desgracia, mientras tanto, Michael ha intento mantenerse calmado, ya que como hermano mayor de Alexander este debería cuidarlo, pero ahora este está perdido en las tierras dragón**

 **Hasta ahora Michael y Chrysalis se encuentran en la sala del trono, donde no hay ningún otro cambiante, excepto ellos dos**

— Michael no tienes que preocuparte por nada, Alexander el estará bien y creo que ha el le gusta a Ember – menciona Chrysalis bastante tranquila

 _Ya había notado ha Alexander raro cuando está cerca de Ember, supongo que ambos tenemos ha alguien, pero ese dragón no lleva ni dos días aquí…_

— - _Suspira_ – bien iremos cuando tu quieras pero ¿Qué puedo hacer aquí? La mayoría del tiempo la pasé buscando la paz – aclara el cambiante

— Es una buena pregunta, tal ves puedas ir a relacionarte con los demás – _se pone seria_ – no lo digo tan literal Michael – menciona Chrysalis quien conoce un poco al humano

 _A veces siento que Chrysalis me protege demasiado, es de entender que me quiere bastante y yo no le he respondido nada…_

— Tranquila lo entendí a la primera, no soy tan tonto como para no comprender – aclara Michael bastante aburrido…

— Lo sé Michael, pero no puedo superar lo de la jaula… fue bastante gracioso – _lo abraza_ – podemos ir a visita a Alexander en la noche, creo saber donde se encuentra – explica Chrysalis quien no ha soltado a Michael

 _Hum… tengo una duda ¿Qué sucede si un cambiante se sobrealimenta? Creo que después le pregunto a Chrysalis, al menos no he tenido hambre desde que llegué…_

— - _levemente sonrojado_ – Está bien Chrysalis ¿pero puedes soltarme? – pregunta Michael

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Tu y yo desde hace una semana que no la pasamos juntos – menciona la Changeling

 _Chrysalis tiene razón, desde que se que le gusto han pasado muchas cosas, yo estuve a minutos de la muerte varias veces. Soy susceptible a la desgracia supongo_

 **Continuará** :

 _Este va hacer el ultimo capitulo de este grandioso año 2017, espero que les haya gustado mucho la historia y el avance de esta misma, como saben no soy un escritor profesional y me encantaría traerles algo mejor, por ahora solo puedo decir gracias a ti querido lector por tomarte tu tiempo en leer este fic, espero que pasen una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, les doy un pequeño; consejo sonríale a la vida porque solo se vive una vez, sin más me despido y nos vemos en el próximo año : )_

 **Próximo capitulo: Primer beso**

 _Así de grande comenzamos el 2018, ustedes queridos lectores saben más que yo quienes son y este es el momento que tanto han estado esperando durante veinticuatro capítulos, por fin ha llegado, un beso algo cambiado… que mal chiste por dios…_


	25. Primer beso cambiado

¿cómo están gente de fanfiction? se que sueno como un YouTuber ¿Qué cosa más rara sucede? Bueno no los distraigo más y vamos al capítulo que estáis esperando, nos leemos al final

 **Capítulo 25: Primer beso cambiado.**

 _Ver la sala del trono destruida me recuerda mucho los videos de la segunda guerra mundial en Discovery Channel… me siento incomodo ver este lugar dañado después de haberlo visto como era todo antes… lastima que mi magia no sea tan poderosa para arreglar este lugar._ _Es extraño, Chrysalis y yo nos encontramos solos en la sala del trono ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Digo todos hace un momento estaban y ahora no hay nadie…Ni cuando estuve con mi madre me han dejado abandonado y menos en manos de una chica, tampoco es que Chrysalis me vaya hacer algo…pero no me gusta estar solo con mujeres… o cambiantes_

–Tranquilo Michael no te voy a morder – expresa Chrysalis sin soltar a Michael de su abrazo.

–Estoy tranquilo, solo que es raro que seamos los únicos en la sala del trono ¿Dónde están los demás cambiante? – pregunta el cambiante, quien no ha intentado liberarse del abrazo de Chrysalis.

–/ _si le digo a Michael que le pedí a todos que nos dejen solos ¿se enojará?_ /- _nerviosa_ \- No lo sé, pero no es de preocuparse, deben de estar descansando…últimamente todos hemos estado muy agotados – aclara la Reina cambiante, pero no es muy creíble para Michael.

 _Es cierto, esta semana se ha estado muy ocupado, pero venga ¿ya han salido todos de vacaciones? No sabía que en Ecuestria habían vacaciones..._

–Bueno si, pero me es extraño ver que en la sala del trono no haya nadie, ni siquiera están los guardias – menciona Michael, haciendo que Chrysalis se ponga nerviosa.

–/ _oh Michael aún no te has dado cuenta… el va hacer muy difícil…_ / - _un poco tranquila_ \- No pienses en eso, ahora estamos ha salvo de cualquier peligro – expresa Chrysalis mientras el cambiante escucha con atención.

 _No es que sea histérico pero sé que siempre algo va ha suceder, no creo en los momentos felices ni los recesos…algo va a suceder y creo que Chrysalis lo sabe pero no me lo quiere decir._

– ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Chrysalis? – pregunta Michael, sospechando levemente de la cambiante.

 **Tierras dragón:**

 _¿Que sucedió? Solo recuerdo ver a Ember venir y luego todo se volvió negro…¿habré muerto? ¿Será que el dragón gigante me mató? Creo que me he desmayado…vaya jamás pensé que en Ecuestria me sucediera algo así._

–Alexander ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunta Spike muy preocupado por el humano.

 _No se que pasó pero supongo que fue algo increíblemente doloroso, puedo sentir el ardor, el dolor, etc… en cada una de mis escamas...también siento un dolor punzante en mis costillas, como si me las hubieran golpeado por varias horas contra una roca sin piedad alguna, espero que no me haya roto alguna costilla… odio los hospitales y no quiero pasar tiempo en uno de esos lugares infernales, la ultima vez casi muero y no quero que vuelva a suceder._

 _Por otro lado al parecer me han llevado a otra cueva esta es mucho más pequeña pero se encuentra mucho más limpia que la anterior. Es circular como la que antes me habían prestado, pero de paredes de granito rojizo, una belleza que merece verse… al menos no hay un arrullo que pueda congela con mi aliento, es más cómoda que la antigua cueva pero extraño un poco mi cuarto con mis cosas en la tierra, eso es algo que nunca cambiaría, espero que algún día pueda regresar a la tierra, aún quedan muchos problemas que resolver._

–¡Alexander! ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Spike bastante preocupado por el dragón azul.

 _Aunque me sienta mal, se que Spike es el único que esta conmigo ahora ¿Dónde está Ember?._

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte un poco alterado ya que no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido con el dragón gigante.

–Oh por Luna, me alegra me nada te haya pasado Alexander, nos diste un gran susto a todos – expresa Spike un poco más calmado al hablar con el dragón azul

 _No comprendo ¿Me habré desmallado? Supongo que eso tiene mucho más sentido, es algo que muy pocas veces me ha pasado, una vez me sucedió en el colegio cuando tenía diecisiete años y la ultima vez fue el año antepasado donde mi abuela…ese día terminé en el hospital con un brazo roto y un dolor en mi costado…_

–¿Q Qué ha sucedido Spike? Cuéntamelo todo por favor – mencioné mientras me acomodo en una mejor posición, además de ponerle mucha atención al dragón morado

–¿seguro que quieres saber? Ember me lo ha prohibido pero ella no esta y puedo hacer una excepción – pregunta Spike un poco nervioso ya que fue testigo ocular en el problema que Alexander se metió

 _Creo recordar que ese dragón gritó que me acosté con su hija…oh no, creo que ese dragón… genial, simplemente me está pasando lo mismo que en la tierra, un padre estricto y que no quiere que su hija salga con nadie… es que me puedo cagar en todo…_

–Dale Spike cuéntame, yo te defenderé si Ember te intenta hacer algo / _Aunque no creo defenderlo mucho si está su padre_ / - le dije al dragón morado, el cual esta bastante tranquilo

–agradezco tu intención pero no creo que puedas defenderme de Ember… pero está bien igual te lo voy a contar - _es interrumpido-_

–Perdón Spike pero ¿Cuánto llevo desmallado? – pregunté ya que no se si han sido días o semanas

 _Dónde mi Abuela pasé un día desmallado, el golpe que me di fue bastante fuerte y tuvieron que llevarme al hospital donde me desperté al día siguiente… fue extraño el cambio_

 _(Si creen que eso fue inventado pues déjenme decirle que eso fue real, yo lo viví y me pareció buena idea hacer lo mismo con el dragón azul)_

–No es mucho solo como entre cinco a seis horas más o menos – Responde Spike el cual ya quiere regresar con Twilight pues este no es muy querido por los dragones

–Muy bien, es bueno escuchar eso, bueno ahora si, explícame que pasó cuando llegó Ember – mencioné un poco preocupado

–Cuando Ember llegó, ella no pudo evitar que Torh te hiciera perder el conocimiento, te estrujó tan fuerte que no pudiste mantenerte consiente, luego el te lanzo contra el suelo y te aplastó dos veces…Ember logró calmarlo pero no a tiempo y te trajimos aquí, ella te curó con una piedra mágica que hacen los dragones jóvenes…pensamos que no ibas a sobrevivir… -Menciona Spike un poco alterado por recordar lo sucedido hace horas

 _Oh ahora entiendo porque todo mi cuerpo duele como un demonio…rayos fue peor de lo que esperaba, al menos no me enviaron aún hospital…odio ese lugar… me dan escalofríos con solo decirlo_

–Vaya… jamás pensé que una pelea con Garble terminaría con mi cuerpo todo mallugado… - dije aún acostado de lado pues quiero evitar cualquier movimiento brusco

–bromeas, pensamos que morirías, esto no es Ecuestria Alexander, si te hubieran matado, solo serías olvidado – Aclara el dragón morado un poco molesto con Alexander

 _Spike tiene razón esto no es Ecuestria pero tampoco es mi hogar, no es la tierra, no es mi país, no es mi barrio, aquí nadie le importa si algo me sucede, excepto a mis amigos o los pocos que he hecho hasta ahora…_

–¿Qué pasó con Ember? ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunté un poco preocupado, pues ella aunque no le guste hablar de sus sentimientos sé que se preocupa

 _Uf… esta cueva es insegura, no noté cuando Ember entró, ella sería buena robando en la tierra, si sigue entrando así_

–Yo estoy aquí, pero necesito hablar contigo Alexander - _ve a Spike_ \- ¿puedes dejarme sola con Alexander Spike? – pide amablemente la dragona

 _–"Esta bien, trátalo bien…aún esta sensible"_ \- murmura Spike, quien es oído por la dragona

 _Creo que ella me va a mandar de regreso con Twilight…ya se como funcionan estas cosas, pasa algo grave y para evitar problemas mejor lo mando a otro lado…_

–¿Qué pasa Ember? ¿Todo bien? ¿Todo tranquilo? – pregunté con voz emocionada, sin embargo, la dragona mantiene un rostro de mucha seriedad

–Alexander…lo he pensado y creo que no es una buena idea que te quedes aquí en las tierras dragón, no es que sea tu culpa, pero es muy peligroso para ti estar aquí – menciona la dragona un poco dolida con lo que le está pidiendo al dragón azul

 _Se los dije, yo me sé esta jugada, mi madre lo hizo cuando tenia ocho años, al igual que una chica que conocí en el colegio..._

–P ¿pero por qué Ember? Se que no soy un dragón y no se mucho de este lugar, yo me quiero quedar aquí ¡No puedes regresarme! – dije un poco molesto con la dragona pero se que ella tiene muchas razones más convincentes que mis escusas

–¡Mi padre casi te mata! Saliste herido y por poco pierdes un ojo ¿qué más quieres Alexander? No podrás sobrevivir en este lugar por mucho tiempo – explica Ember quien observa que Alexander se levanta con mucho esfuerzo

–No importa, puedo aprender a defenderme ¡No me puedes regresar con Twilight me enviaría a la tierra! – aclaré negándome a la petición de la dragona

–Lo siento mucho Alexander - _con lagrimas en sus ojos-_ No quiero que mueras por culpa mía y tenerte aquí sería peligroso para ti – expresa Ember bastante dolida

–¿Pero que me estas diciendo? Por favor déjame aquí, puedo hablar con tu padre si es necesario – dije bastante mal, pues no quiero irme solo por culpa de un par de golpes…

–¡NO! Por favor solo vete, no hagas más difícil esto, solo ve con Spike para que regreses a Canterlot con Twilight – menciona la dragona quien aparta la vista de Alexander

¡ _Agh¡ Mierda, defiende a Spike porque es tu responsabilidad ¡ QUE LO DEFIENDA SU MADRE! Me puedo cagar en todo, maldita sea con esto…_

–- _suspira_ \- Esta bien… si así lo deseas, me iré – _camina a la entrada de la cueva_ \- Lamento haberte causado muchos problema Ember...cuídate mucho – dije mientras salgo de la cueva, dejando a la dragona sola adentro con mucha tristeza

 _Menuda mierda con esto, siempre es la misma cosa con las mujeres, puña son las mismas escusas que en la tierra, ¿será que hay un manual universal?... Arg… mejor iré con Twilight tal vez pueda congelar todo su puto castillo con la cólera que ando, así no me enviará a la tierra…_

—Wow cálmate Alexander ¿Qué ha sucedido adentro? – pregunta Spike muy preocupado pues ve al dragón extremadamente molesto

—Nada Spike, solo que debemos regresar a un tal Cantérlot – mencioné aún con un tono de molestia

—No podemos, Twilight me dijo que nos quedemos aquí, hasta que ella nos recoja, además no se dice Cantérlot, se dice Canterlot – menciona Spike, quien corrige un poco al dragón azul

—No me interesa lo que Twilight haya dicho, tu sabes como ir, así que serás mi GPS, sube a mi espalda / _antes que termine por irme sin rumbo alguno_ / – indiqué obligando al dragón morado a subirse a mi lomo

—No seré responsable si Twilight se enoja – aclara Spike, quien se sujeta en el lomo del dragón

 _Aún con el dolor en todas mis escamas, comencé aletear para despegar del suelo… y pude ver a Ember, ella nos mira triste mientras nos alejamos de las tierras dragón… Creo que Michael tiene razón, yo solo causo problemas y puede que eso me haya afectado en la tierra y no me di cuenta_

—Gira un poco a tu derecha, si seguimos ese rumbo, deberíamos llegar en unas dos horas a Canterlot – menciona Spike bastante tranquilo, pues Alexander vuela cerca del suelo

—Okey / _Espero aguantar, aún me duele todo el cuerpo_ / - dije volando con un poco de esfuerzo pero no es para tanto

 _Creo que exageré las cosas con Ember, claro que tal ves yo esté llevando las cosas muy rápido y es cierto, supongo que es mejor darle un poco de tiempo, así como Michael y Chrysalis, no quiero forzar a Ember a una relación así de rápida…ni en la tierra las mujeres les gusta así…_

 **Reino Cambiante** :

Los cambiantes por fin han regresado a la sala del trono, Chrysalis tenía razón, solo estaban en otro lugar y ahora ella y yo, nos fuimos a la habitación, para estar tranquilos, calma nada malo va a suceder

—¿Ya terminaste de dudar sobre mí? – pregunta Chrysalis acostada, viendo a Michael sentado en la cama

—- _serio_ \- No es gracioso cuando tu puedes entender mejor los sentimientos de los demás, yo apenas puedo sentir la tristeza y tu vez hasta las sospechas – menciona Michael, levemente molesto

—Eso se prende con los años, antes tampoco sabía diferenciar el amor de la tristeza – expresa Chrysalis con la intención de hacer sentir mejor a Michael

—¿Eso cómo es posible? ¿Debes de estudiar algo para saber eso? – pregunta Michael confundido

 _Sería genial que los científicos en la tierra estudien los sentimientos… tal vez puedan crear algo que funcione con risa…_

—No Michael, un cambiante va aprendiendo como diferenciar los sentimientos, por ejemplo ¿Cuándo fue que entendiste la tristeza? – pregunta la cambiante viendo a Michael

 _Uf… ese sentimiento me marcó de por vida, quisiera borrarlo de mi mente o solo olvidarlo, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer… porque así fue_

—Como no olvidarlo, estuve atrapado con Ember en una jaula, ella se sentía muy decaída por no poder defender a Alexander – explica Michael bastante incómodo

—¿Qué te impide aprender así los demás sentimientos? – pregunta Chrysalis con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro

—…Si me arrestan quisiera tenerte como mi abogada Chrysalis – aclara el cambiante, quien confunde Chrysalis

—No entendí pero lo tomaré como algo bueno – _pose sexy_ – Michael y ¿Qué has pensado hacer aquí en Ecuestria? – pregunta la cambiante, pero en su interior está molesta ya que Michael no entiende las indirectas…

—Ah.. No lo sé con seguridad, regresar a la tierra con todos los problemas no es una opción, pero tampoco puedo olvidar que debo arreglarlo de alguna manera – responde Michael, quien ve el colchón un momento…

—¿Quieres regresar a la tierra? – pregunta con tristeza la cambiante

—Si y no, allá tengo muchas otras cosas pero aquí te tengo a ti – responde Michael, mientras Chrysalis parpadea varias veces por la impresión

—- _emocionada pero sin mostrarlo_ \- ¿Me estás aceptando como tu pareja? – pregunta Chrysalis la cual se mantiene calmada

—Ah si ¿Tiene algo de malo? – menciona Michael viendo el rostro de Chrysalis

 _Oh… ya entiendo lo que Chrysalis se refiere sobre aprender las emociones… ¡uy! Ella está feliz pero no lo demuestra… es como impresionar a una chica pero ella se mantiene sería…_

—No, no, solo que pensé que... – _desvía la mirada_ –

 _Oh ella piensa que yo nunca le iba a responder… no me hubiera dado cuenta si no leo parte de su diario, soy muy distraído en muchas cosas, me lo han dicho mucho últimamente._

 _Con cuidado me le acerqué a Chrysalis y se nota muy nerviosa… y con todo el apoyo del mundo "No creo que todo el mundo" le di un beso… ella nunca se lo espero… nos separamos unos segundos después… muy sonrojados_

—- _sonrojada_ \- ¿No pudiste esperarte cuándo estuviéramos solos? – pregunta Chrysalis muy incomoda, mientras Michael se da vuelta

Genial, el teniente y Amber lo vieron todo… que a puntería tienen para llegar en el peor momento…

—Veo que te diviertes Michael – menciona Amber molestando al cambiante pero el teniente la ve con una mirada sería

—Mi reina ya hemos terminado de arreglar la sala del trono, por ahora estamos analizando como evitar que la lluvia entre a la colmena – explica el teniente con una armadura de plata

—-incomoda – Gracias teniente, puede retirarse – aclara Chrysalis evita ver a los ojos al cambiante

Que incómodo… al menos ya ambos se fueron… al meno fue el teniente y no un cambiante normal que distribuya la información por toda la colmena

—- ve al cambiante - Buena esa Michael ahora todos sabrán que tu y yo tenemos una relación… - aclara Chrysalis la cual sonríe, mientras se acuesta en la cama

—No sabía que nos observaban, pero ¿Es algo bueno o malo? – pregunta el cambiante un poco nervioso

—No es bueno, pero tampoco malo, dejaré que lo descubras tu solo… por cierto – le da un beso rápido – Bienvenido a la realeza querido Michael – menciona la cambiante con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se retira de la habitación, dejando solo a Michael

—"¿ _Bienvenido a la realeza?_ " – murmura el cambiante

 **Canterlot; Vario intentos fallidos después:**

Durante varias horas, Luna, Wildfire y Starlight han intentado revertir el efecto de su fuga mágica, sin embargo, sus resultados han sido más negativos que positivos.

Ahora todas las chicas están reunidas en el comedor del castillo, intentando resolver su problema, mientras las demás discuten sus propios dilemas

—Si hacemos otro hechizo mal deberíamos esperar que su efecto pase – aclara el Alicornio rojo

—Jamás pensé hacer un hechizo tan difícil en mi vida – menciona una unicornio rosada

—El hechizo no es difícil, lo malo es que es muy largo – dice Luna, la cual anota algunos garabatos en un pedazo de papel

—Wildfire qué es peor ¿Fuga mágica o debilidad mágica? – pregunta Twilight con una duda

—Ambas son malas, pero prefiero tener debilidad mágica, al menos así uno puede defenderse – explica Wildfire

Un grupo de dos guardias entra al comedor un poco alterados, uno es un unicornio y el otro un pegaso

—¿Qué sucede Coronel? – pregunta Luna, quien vuelve a ver al soldado de armadura dorada

—Vimos en la frontera entre las tierras dragón y Ecuestria aún dragón azul, viene hacia acá – explica el Coronel bastante preocupado

Twilight quien está cerca, logra escuchar la conversación, la cual se acerca también

—Coronel ¿Cómo es el dragón? – pregunta Twilight con una leve corazonada

—Sus escamas son azules, pero tiene partes grises en las rodillas, estómago – responde el coronel, quien esta preocupado

—Oh… Es Alexander, no lo ataquen déjenlo llegar al castillo – aclara Twilight

—¿Es el dragón que vio ha Nightmare Moon en el bosque Everfree? – pregunta Luna con una duda

—Creo que si, debe de venir con Spike, pero es raro que Ember no me haya dicho que los envió para acá – menciona Twilight un poco preocupada por Spike

—Como lo desee princesa, con su permiso – aclara el coronel, quien se retira con el soldado del comedor

—¿Por qué vendrán para acá si tu les dijiste que se quedaran? – pregunta Luna, sin comprender mucho

—No lo sé, pero espero que no sea nada grave – aclara Twilight

Ambas princesas regresan a la mesa para continuar con el hechizo que va a arreglar el problema que tienen con la magia, mientras esperaran la llegada de Alexander al castillo

 **Con Alexander; Cerca de la Frontera Ecuestriana:**

 _Es muy hermoso ver el paisaje que ofrece Ecuestria, todo es muy tranquilo, limpio y bien resguardado, al menos se que aquí no tendrán calentamiento global, ni contaminación_

—Estamos cerca de la atalaya, ten cuidado nos pueden confundir – advierte Spike, quien se sujeta con mucha fuerza en el lomo del dragón

—Tranquilo ¿Qué puede salir mal? Ya puedo ver a los ponis – aclaré muy tranquilo

—¡Cuidado! – grita Spike, demasiado tarde

 _No se que pasó, Solo sé que estamos cayendo y no puedo volar, mi ala derecha quema como mil soles._ _Spike y yo caímos de un kilómetro al suelo, un poco fuerte, sin ningún daño excepto mi ala herida_

—- _con dolor_ \- ¿Qué diablos pasó? – me pregunte revisando mi ala

 _Volví a ver mi ala y solo pude ver una lanza en forma de orquídea incrustada, es horrible el dolor que eso genera pero ¿De dónde vino?_

—¡Tienes una Dauthdaert en tu ala! – expresa Spike horrorizado, el cual con cuidado le ayuda a Alexander a quitarla

—- _con dolor_ \- ¿De dónde vino esta porquería? – expresé resistiendo el dolor de mi ala

—Nuestra batalla aún no se ha acabado dragón – expresa una voz muy conocida por Spike y Alexander

 _Recuerdo muy bien esa voz, nunca se me olvidará de mi mente, Daybraker ha regresado y ahora esta viva, está a pocos metros de nosotros y no tengo donde esconderme en este lugar, no hay nada además de piedras rojizas_

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí, yo te asesine? – Le pregunte mientras me reincorporo, además Spike está muy nervioso

—Es cierto… tuve algo de ayuda – hace aparecer a Discord en una jaula – fue fácil romperlo si amenazas a una tal Fluttershy – explica la Alicornio de fuego

—Lo siento Spike – menciona el Dracoonecus el cual no puede escapar debido a la composición de la jaula

 _Maldición, no puedo mantener una batalla contra Daybraker en mi estado, además ahora si puedo morir_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunté preparado para darle tiempo a Spike para que corra a la atalaya

—Te quiero a ti dragón, tengo un plan para conquistar Ecuestria y que mejor forma de hacerlo si utilizo aún dragón de hielo para congelar toda Ecuestria, así todos tendrán que pedirme que use mi magia para traer calor. Así todos me amaran – explica la Alicornio de fuego

—¿Por qué crees que yo te voy ha ayudar? – pregunté listo para luchar y muy posiblemente huir también

—Lo sé, pero puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver con lo sucedido entre tu y el dragón rojo, salió más que bien – Aclara Daybraker quien quiere conquistar el mundo

—¡Tu fuiste quien envió a Garble para provocar ha Alexander! – expresa Spike quien comprendió rápido

—Así es, no podía enfrentarme al dragón si el señor dragón se encuentra con el y que mejor manera que ella misma te expulse de sus tierras – explica la Alicornio de fuego

 _Daybraker es una mente maestra, me hizo pelear con Ember para que ella me enviara a Canterlot y así pueda enfrentarme en el camino_

—Daybraker ¿Dónde sacaste una Dauthdaert? – pregunta Spike quien conoce un poco la historia de esas lanzas

—Hablas de la lanza, la robé del reino cambiante, fue muy fácil robarla, gracias a ese cambiante que distrae a Chrysalis – menciona La Alicornio de fuego

—" _Spike quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas hacía la atalaya, pide ayuda_ " – murmure al dragón morado, quien se impresiona bastante

—" _¿Qué intentas hacer Alexander? No podrás ganarle a Daybraker con tu estado_ " – murmura Spike el cual no quiere irse

—Lárgate Spike ¡Corre! – grite lanzando una bola de fuego contra Daybraker

 _Pude ver como Spike se va corriendo, Mientras Daybraker solo bloqueó el ataque y sé que se prepara para detener al dragón morado_

—Deja al dragón Daybraker, esto es entre tu y yo – aclaré cortándole el paso

—Tienes razón pero veamos que puedes hacer ahora – dije la Alicornio de fuego quien prepara un hechizo

 _Comienzo a preparar una bola de fuego, idéntica a la que usé contra Garble._ _Ambos lanzamos al mismo tiempo los ataques y estos se encuentran a la mitad del terreno, creando una gigantesca explosión, lanzándome al suelo_

 **La explosión se puede ver a varios kilómetros de distancia, creando una violenta onda expansiva que es escuchada por todos los rincones de Ecuestria y alrededores**

 _Spike tiene razón… no puedo luchar así contra Daybraker, todo por culpa de la pelea contra Garble y el tal Torh_

—Creo que esa bola de fuego tuya ha llamado demasiado la atención, Discord ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer – indica la Alicornio de fuego mientras toma la Daughtdaert

—Lo siento dragón, no tengo otra opción – expresa el Dracoonecus chasqueando sus dedos

 _Varias sogas me atrapan y me amarran las alas, garras y patas, dejándome totalmente inmóvil y no puedo liberarme_

—No necesitas hacer esto Daybraker, de nada va ha servir que me atrapes si yo no usaré mi llama para tus planes – mencioné sin poder moverme debido a las sogas

—No tienes otra opción, si no lo haces, mataré a Ember con la Dauthdaert se que ella está con su padre ¿Qué prefieres congelar una ciudad o ver a la dragona morir? – pregunta la Alicornio de fuego a la par del dragón azul

 _No quiero que lastimen a Ember… pero si lo hago toda una ciudad sufrirá..._

—Haré lo que me pides… - expresé bastante enojado, mientras veo que Discord ve el suelo con tristeza

—¡Oh! Me alegra que dijeras que si, ahora para que ustedes sean enemigos de Ecuestria deberán ir a traerme el libro de invocaciones y si me traicionan lo pagaran caro, su segundo objetivo es destruir el Castillo de la amistad y secuestrar a Wildfire ¡Ahora vayan! – indica Daybraker quien desaparece mediante un hechizo, liberando a Discord y a Alexander

 _No quiero hacerlo… pero no tengo opción, debo traicionar a mis amigos para protegerlos… lo siento mucho chicos, se que no me van a perdonar_

—Creó que ambos nos hemos metido en un gran problema – menciona Discord, el cual ya puede flotar

—¿Bromeas verdad? Si no hacemos lo que Daybraker dice, nos hará mucho daño – aclaré bastante preocupado

—¿Significa que debo volver a traicionar a las chicas? – pregunta Discord el cual no lo quiere hacer

—¿Tienes una manera para derrotar a Daybraker? – le pregunté al extraño ser

 _Al menos este ser es bastante confiable, yo diría que demasiado, me recuerda a mi vecino_

—No sé como hacerlo, ella me obligó a traerla, me amenazó y me mostró que le haría a Fluttershy si no le ayudaba, no tenía opción – menciona Discord con voz bastante triste

— _Se como es ella_ – ve una nota –

 **Nota** : Tienen una hora para traer a Wildfire junto con el libro a las montaña Everhoof, si no lo hacen se enfrentan a las consecuencias, también recuerden que ustedes tendrán que defenderme si hay visitas inesperadas, detrás de la hoja, se encuentra el mapa. 

—¿Tenemos que hacerlo? – pregunta Discord, quien tampoco desea hacer lo que Daybraker quiere

—Haremos lo que pide y cuando llegue la oportunidad la atrapamos, por ahora no tenemos opción, sabe de Fluttershy y Ember, además porta una Dauthdaert, por ahora debes saber que cuando entremos a Canterlot todo va a cambiar – aclaré sin ninguna opción

—Vámonos de aquí, se acercan un grupo de dragones – expresa Discord quien no puede usar magia debido a la restricción del libro

 _No tenemos opción, Daybraker es una diosa, ahora es mucho más poderosa al estar viva, Discord y yo no tenemos opción que aceptar las ordenes sin ninguna excepción hasta que logremos derrotarla._ _Con algo de ayuda Discord me cura el ala, para evitar que nos interroguen, comenzamos a volar con dirección a Canterlot, sin ninguna emoción..._

 **Castillo de la amistad; Una hora más tarde: 12md**

Varios vigilantes de la atalaya vieron la explosión, así mismo, al dragón Spike, quien fue llevado a Poniville, pues este se nota bastante alterado

—Wow cálmate Spike, Daybraker no existe fue un sueño por el libro – menciona Twilight tranquilizando al dragón

—Escúchame Twilight, un gran peligro se acerca y Alexander está luchando contra ella – explica el dragón pero Twilight no le cree

—Spike los guardias de la atalaya solo vieron la explosión de un volcán, eso los hizo caer cuando pasaban volando – aclara Twilight quien leyó el reporte.

De pronto una explosión sacude al castillo, haciendo que fragmentos de cristal caigan en la cabeza de Twilight

—¿Quién se atreve a atacar mi castillo! – grita Twilight quien corre a la salida junto a Spike

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Espero que me perdones Twilight, incluso la estoy viendo y se queda mirándome…no quiero hacerlo, ni Discord pero debemos detener a Daybraker_ _Lancé otra bola de fuego contra el castillo, haciendo que la primer torre colapse_

—¡Detente Alexander! – grita Twilight quien no sabe que hacer

 _No puedo… no puedo responderle, quiero parar pero debo seguir, creo que si ven mi cara sabrán que no lo deseo, puedo sentir algunas lagrimas salir de mis ojos_

—¡Cuidado! – expresa Spike empujando a la Alicornio para que no se lastime con los escombros

—¡Para Alexander, no lo hagas! – expresa Twilight con sus ojos lleno de lágrimas

 _Lo lamento, es por su bien, no puedo mirar el rostro de Twilight...no quiero verlo, no puedo hacerlo_

Twilight dispara un hechizo contra el dragón azul pero este lo esquiva sin ningún problema y continua atacando el Castillo, hasta que hace colapsar la segunda planta

—¡Noooo! – grita la Alicornio, quien dispara un triple hechizo, impactándole en varias partes del cuerpo de Alexander

—- _con dolor_ – Twilight dile a Michael que lo perdono – mencioné mientras vuelo con dirección a Canterlot

—Spike escribe una carta a Ember, debemos capturar a Alexander – dice la Alicornio llorando levemente

—/ _Alexander que diablos pasó contigo/_ \- piensa el dragón escribiendo la carta…

 **Reino cambiante; media hora después del ataque a Poniville:**

 _No se que está haciendo Alexander, pero traicionar así a Twilight y destruir su hogar no fue bueno, yo no tengo jurisdicción aquí y no podré defenderlo si lo capturan, espero que lo que el esté haciendo sea algo el bien y no para usar sufrimiento_

—Michael, tu hermano se ha salido de control – aclara Chrysalis sin poder creerlo, pues acaban de recibir una nota de Spike

—No lo entiendo, algo debe estar pasando y no nos damos cuenta

 _Veo como la puerta de la sala del trono se abre y entra el teniente, bastante preocupado, demasiado como para mi gusto_

—¡Mi reina, nos han robado! ¡La Dauthdaert ha desaparecido! – expresa el teniente, quien sorprende a Chrysalis

—¿Cómo es posible que nos hayan robado si nadie ha venido a la colmena? – pregunta la cambiante, muy confundida y molesta

 _Esto es muy extraño, primero Alexander ataca Poniville, Discord Canterlot y ha desaparecido un arma…huele a gato encerrado_

—Ustedes ¿no creen que es extraño que hayan robado esa lanza para dragones? – pregunta Michael quien está usando un poco la lógica

—Esa lanza es muy efectiva contra los dragones, nosotros íbamos a destruirla – aclara el cambiante, teniente del ejército cambiante

—¿Será que querrán matar a Ember? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien ve a Michael

—Muy difícilmente alguien quiera entrar a las tierras dragón, pero ¿Quién es el único dragón que estaba saliendo? – pregunta Michael, quien tiene una teoría

—La carta que me envió Ember decía que vio en la frontera con Ecuestria una explosión azul, Michael ambos sabemos quien es el único dragón que escupe fuego azul – Expresa Chrysalis, con una leve teoría más acertada

—¿Quieren decir que el dragón azul esta siendo obligado a seguir ordenes de un ser con poderes desconocidos? – pregunta el teniente, mucho más preocupado

 _Tiene razón Chrysalis y el teniente, Alexander también es un dragón y con el control de la Dauthdaert el no tiene oportunidad de librarse y es obligado a hacer daño_

—Chrysalis la Dauthdaert puede matar un dragón ¿verdad? – _La cambiante asiente con la cabez_ a – Entonces Alexander está siendo amenazado con esa arma y es obligado a hacer las misiones que le digan, el no tiene oportunidad de defenderse contra una lanza echa para asesinar dragones – explica Michael, una teoría bastante exacta

—No sabemos para donde se fueron, ningún poni lo vio, excepto que se fue para las montañas Everhoof – dice el teniente, aún bastante preocupado

—¿Podemos ir para explorar? – pregunta Michael, el cual quiere saber que está sucediendo

—No veo porque no, teniente tu irás con Michael y yo a las montañas Everhoof, dile al capitán Dark que deberá cuidar la colmena mientras regresamos, partiremos en una hora – menciona Chrysalis

 _Me gusta cuando Chrysalis está calmada y no quiere matar a todo el mundo, lástima que no siempre ella es así, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Me gusta como es y no la voy a cambiar_

 **Tierras Dragón; Media hora después:**

Hace más de una hora que Ember supo del ataque por parte de Alexander contra Poniville, la dragona le pidió una explicación a Spike, quien le ha contado solo a ella todo lo sucedido en la frontera.

Ember se encuentra preparándose para partir en busca del dragón azul en las montañas Everhoof, pues ella es responsable por Alexander al haberlo enviado

—Siempre irás detrás de ese dragón ¿Verdad hija? – pregunta Torh viendo a la dragona dentro de la cueva

—Soy culpable de lo ocurrido en la frontera y no puedo dejar que algo le suceda a ese dragón – responder Ember, alistando todo lo que pueda necesitar en una montaña helada

—No creo lo que dices, si hubiera sido otro dragón no hubieras ido, no puedes engañarme, te gusta ese dragón – aclara Torh haciendo que la dragona se moleste

—No me gusta, solo que siento que el lleva muy rápido las cosas, además desde cuando te interesa saber eso ¿si ayer lo aplastaste! – pregunta Ember, ya lista para partir

—Lo de ayer fue que me sorprendí y si el lleva todo muy rápido, solo dile, ten mucho cuidado en esas montañas – expresa Torh un poco preocupado, pero sabe que su hija podrá defenderse bien

—Gracias pa, cuida el reino mientras no estoy, por favor – dice la dragona azul, quien sale volando, con dirección a las montañas

—" _Jóvenes… ¿Quién los entiende?"_ – murmura Torh, quien se retira a su gigantesca cueva

 **Canterlot; Castillo** :

Cuando Alexander atacó Poniville, Discord entró a Canterlot para atrapar a Wildfire y lo logró con éxito, sin provocar muchos daños, por otro lado, todas las chicas, incluyendo a las princesas están reunidas para deliberar que pasos van a seguir contra Alexander y Discord quienes creen que han sido traicionadas

—¿Michael ya sabe lo que hizo Alexander? – pregunta Luna, preparando un plan para rescatar a Wildfire

—Spike le avisó a Chrysalis, pero no ha respondido la carta – responde Twilight, quien está molesta con el dragón azul

—No puedo creer que Discord nos vuelva a traicionar y jamás esperé decir lo mismo de Alexander – Menciona Applejack, quien conoció un poco al humano

—Hay algo que no concuerda, Spike dice que fueron atacados por una tal Daybraker – aclara Celestia, quien no está entendiendo la situación

—Es imposible que Daybraker los haya atacado, ella solo era una ilusión del libro – dice Twilight en contra de las palabras de Spike, quien no se encuentra

—Twilight hay algo que no estamos entendiendo, tu sabes que Alexander jamás atacaría el castillo y no solo eso ¿Cómo supo dónde estaba? – menciona Luna, un poco molesta por la negatividad de la Alicornio lila

—Es cierto, nosotras nunca le mostramos a Alexander Ecuestria, el solo nos siguió al reino cambiante y luego se tele transportó a las tierras dragón – aclara Rainbow Dash, quien aún confía en el dragón

—¿Chicas y si los están amenazando? – pregunta Fluttershy, con una teoría no muy loca

—Tiene bastante lógica, Discord se llevó el libro y a Wildfire, el es el único que conoce su poder – responde Luna, pero aún no sabe que hacer

—Pero no sabemos si es verdad, no hay evidencia que lo estén haciendo por amenazas, todo a punta que es a cuenta propia – dice Rarity, la cual no conoce mucho del dragón azul

 _Que puede estar pasando entre Discord y Alexander, hay algo que no estamos viendo, pero sabemos a donde se dirigen, creo que lo mejor sería atraparlos antes que entren a las montañas Everhoof_

—Chicas se que no me apoyarán pero hay que atraparlos – _ve a Shinnig Armor_ – Shinnig Armor prepara un escuadrón de avanzada, no podemos dejar que escapen – indica Luna, quien no quiere hacerlo pero no le queda opción

—Hermana ellos no son nuestros enemigos – expresa Celestia en contra de la orden

—Lo sé, pero han atacado el castillo de Twilight y han secuestrado a Wildfire, me duele decirlo pero debemos capturarlos – aclara Luna, quien se retira de la habitación

—Esto ya no es divertido – menciona Pinkie pié

—Twilight ¿Qué opinas de todo esto? – pregunta Celestia

—No lo sé, no puedo pensar con claridad... hay algo que no tenemos claro y ese es el problema – responde Twilight sin ninguna emoción

 **Pie de la Montaña Everhoof; Alexander, Discord y Wildfire**

 _Ahora estamos en el camino que Daybraker nos dejó en el mapa para encontrar el punto en el que debemos entregar a Wildfire y el libro, muy posiblemente sea una trampa pero al menos estoy viendo nieve, es algo que nunca creí ver…pero está fría…_

—Arg, suéltenme, se meterán en problemas – expresa Wildfire, el cual está amarrado con una poderosa soga hecha por Discord

—Lo siento…pero desde hace más de dos horas que estamos en problemas – le dije al Alicornio rojo, el cual está bastante molesto

—¿Cómo vamos a subir sin dejar rastros? Yo no puedo hacer magia avanzada y tu no puedes llevarnos a todos volando – pregunta Discord quien vuelve a ver ha Alexander

—No podemos evitarlo, debemos subir hasta encontrar una cueva en una planicie de hielo, eso es lo que dice la nota – respondí un poco mal, al haber destruido parte del castillo en Poniville

—En serio dejen de ignorarme y suéltenme traidores – menciona Wildfire

 _¿No somos traidores o si? No lo estamos haciendo porque queremos si no por protegerlos, si al menos Daybraker no tuviera la Dauthdaert podría enfrentarla junto con Discord, pero ¿Quién quiere pelear contra una lanza hecha para matar dragones si eres un dragón?... Hay que tomarlo con calma y preparar un plan para destruir esa maldita cosa_

—Empecemos a subir, no quiero que nos vean – _le pone una mordaza al Alicornio –_ mientras meno contacto tengamos, menos problemas habrán – aclara Discord, quien comienza a arrastrar al Alicornio

—Tienes razón, subamos de una vez – mencioné entrando en la nieve

 _Maldición, no se si solo yo sentí eso pero cuando toqué la nieve, sentí una corriente eléctrica viajando por todo mi cuerpo, espero que no sea nada malo_

 **Continuará**

Muy bien, el capitulo inició muy bonito con los dos cambiantes, pero poco a poco todo se volvió un poco triste con el problema de Alexander y Discord, en si, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pueden dejar un comentario y no teman en preguntar dudas si tienen, sin más nos leemos en le próxima capitulo.

 **Aclaración** :

 _Aunque la Dauthdaert esté hecha para matar dragones, eso no significa que no pueda matar a otras especies si no son dragones, esa lanza puede matar de todo, pero son más efectivas contra los escamados, por eso Alexander cayó al suelo cuando le impactó en la fibra de su ala._

 **Próximo Capítulo** ; **_Montaña Everhoof_** :

Todos van a esa montaña cercana al imperio de Cristal, con el fin de atrapar a Discord y a Alexander pero descubren lo que en realidad sucede con esos dos individuos.

 **Aviso:** A partir del próximo capitulo, todos los comentarios serán respondidos en el propio fic, si deseas aparecer ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer : )


	26. Montaña Everhoof

Este capítulo presenta gran cantidad de giros inesperados, se recomienda buen sentido de la orientación… maldición dejaré los chistes malos

 **Capitulo 26; Montaña Everhoof:**

 **Reino cambiante:**

 _Chrysalis, el teniente y yo, estamos volando con dirección a las montañas Everhoof, evitando los asentamientos de ponis para no ser vistos o pueden levantar sospechas, al menos puedo ver el paisaje mientras volamos a nuestro destino… espero que no sea nada grave lo que está sucediendo o que al menos sea una broma_

—Alexander destruyó gran parte del castillo de Twilight, para ser humano sabe como atacar como dragón – menciona Chrysalis pues hace unas horas que pasamos por Poniville

Al menos está aprendiendo más rápido que yo, pues a mi todo me sucede a pura improvisación…

—¿No han visto nada extraño desde que partimos? – pregunta Michael volando tranquilamente

—Yo no he visto nada fuera de lo normal y eso que he explorado este lugar miles de veces – responde el teniente quien vuela cerca de Chrysalis, ya que es su deber protegerla

—Este viaje va a ser el más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida, nunca fui a esas montañas – menciona Chrysalis, muy calmada aún para todo lo que está pasando

 _¿Esas montañas tendrán nieve? Yo nunca he visto nieve en toda mi vida, pues en mi país no hace el frío necesario para que caiga nieve, lo único que he visto es escarcha pero no es lo mismo_

—Es extraño que los ponis hayan logrado construir un castillo en una montaña… sin que se desplome – menciona Michael observando a Canterlot

 _¡Maldita sea con la magia! Estábamos volando tranquilos y ahora chocamos con un escudo gigante rosado… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser rosa?_

—Estamos muy cerca de Canterlot, creo que lo mejor sería rodearlo – expresa el teniente, quien ayuda a Chrysalis a levantarse del golpe

—Tienes razón… " _ni si quiera lo vi salir_ " – murmura la cambiante

—Debió ser por el ataque de Discord, aunque yo no veo daños desde aquí " _Malditos escudos opacos_ " – menciona levemente molesto el cambiante

—Vamos por aquí, aún nos queda un largo viaje para la montaña Everhoof – aclara Chrysalis, mientras Michael y el teniente la siguen

 _Va a tomar unos dos minutos rodear el escudo de Canterlot, pero al menos nos estamos acercando a nuestro destino, claro que más lento de lo que predije_

 **Montaña Everhoof; Con Alexander, Discord y Wildfire:**

 _Es genial estar aquí arriba, hay mucha nieve y por fin hemos llegado a la cueva que tanto Daybraker nos dijo en la nota, está cruzando un glaciar congelado, pero no se si es seguro cruzarlo_

—Esa debe ser Daybraker, pero puede ser una trampa – expresa Discord, no muy seguro de acercarse más

—Es ella, tiene la Dauthdaert al lado de ella – mencioné señalando la lanza verde, al lado de la Alicornio de fuego

—Están locos ¡No pueden traerme con el espíritu del libro! – aclara Wildfire muy molesto

 _¿Que quería decir el Alicornio rojo? Odio la magia, Daybraker se tele transportó al frente de nosotros y eso es de temer_

—- _Sorprendida_ – Oh… si lo han hecho, pensé que tendría que irlos a matar – _le quita el libro a Discord -_ Lo han hecho más que bien, me alegra que seamos un equipo – menciona la Alicornio de fuego

—No te acostumbres, sabes que Discord y yo no lo hacemos por tu equipo – aclaré molesto por las palabras de Daybraker

—¿Qué haces afuera Euirion! – pregunta Wildfire muy sorprendido

—- _ve a Wildfire_ – Tu me has mantenido encerrada en este maldito libro, tu no sabes el sufrimiento que me haces pasar en ese lugar y que mejor forma de enviarte a ti a ese lugar ¿Quién sabe? Puede que te guste, pero desde ahora me puedes llamar Daybraker – explica la Alicornio de fuego

—Tu no puedes enviarme, solo los espíritus pueden entrar en el libro, no lo entiendes ¡Estas muerta! – indica el Alicornio rojo

 _No se que es peor, estar viendo la pelea o saber que Daybraker es un espíritu que ha muerto desde hace tiempo y nos está obligando a traicionar a los demás_

—- _sería_ – ¡Arg! Cierto, maldita sea… muy bien pero eso aún no arruina el plan – _ve a Discord y a Alexander_ – Lo siento chicos pero su misión fue en vano, pero al menos lograron traerme al Alicornio – menciona levemente frustrada Daybraker

—¿Estas bromeando con nosotros? Nos hiciste atacar Canterlot y Poniville para nada – expresa Discord muy molesto

—¿Qué querías? No siempre algo sale como uno quiere, además creo que el dragón tiene visitas – menciona Daybraker señalando a una dragona a pocos metros de ellos

¡ _Oh Genial! ¿Alguien más quiere venir? Vamos hacer una maldita fiesta, con una loca con una lanza mata dragones, no hay problema, solo habrá una matanza…_

—Creo que las chicas ahora también deben venir – aclara Discord con una corazonada

—- _apunta con la lanza a Alexander_ – No quiero esa dragona aquí, sabes lo que tienes que hacer o yo misma lo haré – indica la Alicornio de fuego

—Deja de amenazarlos, sabes que estas perdida – aclara Wildfire, forcejeando para intentar liberarse

—Yo decidiré cuando estoy perdida, Discord lleva a Wildfire dentro de la cueva, nos prepararemos para la llegada de los demás – menciona el antiguo espíritu de Euirion

Daybraker deja a Wildfire encerrado en una jaula magia, al igual que Discord, para que este no intente escapar

—No lo tomes personal Discord, pero se que estás planeando algo y no puedo dejarte libre – _ve la salida_ – Sabes creo que el dragón se está tardando, iré a darle una visita – aclara la Alicornio de fuego quien se retira de la cueva, dejando solos al Dracoonecus y al Alicornio rojo

 **Con Alexander; Un minuto antes:**

 _Es incómodo ver a Ember después de todos los problemas que he causado, pero si no le hago caso a Daybraker, ella terminará muerta…pero el problema es que si la ataco ella me destruirá…_

—¿Qué haces aquí Ember? – pregunté levemente molesto, ya que es muy peligroso que ella esté en este lugar

—Me pregunto lo mismo, si andan diciendo que atacaste el Castillo de Twilight ¿Qué te pasó? Pensé que eras mejor que eso – menciona la dragona, quien hace sentir mal a Alexander

 _¡Rayos! Que rápido llegan los chismes, son más rápidos que mis propios vecinos y no le puedo decir nada a Ember, se que Daybraker nos está viendo_

—Lo que pasó en con Twilight no lo puedo decir, veté de aquí – aclaré sin decir nada

—¿Tu me vas a obligar a irme? – pregunta la dragona, quien sin querer ofende a Alexander…

 _Maldición, ya es tarde, Daybraker viene para acá y no creo que vaya ha estar feliz_

—Pero miren quien sigue en la montaña ¿No la has sacado de aquí dragón? – pregunta Daybraker quien sorprende a Ember

—¿Te pasaste al lado malo Alexander! – expresa Ember incrédula, por las palabras de la Alicornio

—- _ve a Ember_ – Así es, esta majestuosa bestia la encontré perdida en las fronteras de las tierras dragón y yo le ofrecí que se uniera a mi – explica la Alicornio de fuego, pero Ember no le cree mucho

—No recuerdo estar perdido – mencioné levemente molesto

—¡Basta! – expresa Daybraker, quien hace aparecer la lanza y la apunta contra Alexander, lo que provoca que Ember retroceda asustada

—T tienes una d Dauthdaert – aclara Ember asustada, quien conoce el potencial del arma

—Te lo he dicho dos veces dragón ¡Te encargas tu o lo haré a mi manera! – grita la Alicornio de fuego, quien desaparece por un hechizo

 _Ella sigue aquí, no se ha ido, me está vigilando para que cumpla lo que me dijo…_

—¿No me dejarás pasar verdad? – pregunta Ember amablemente

—Si no tuviera una Dauthdaert apuntándome en el cuello, lo pensaría dos veces – respondí un poco ansioso, pues será un reto luchar contra Ember…

— Entonces ¿Quieres pelear contra mi? – vuelve a preguntar la dragona

—Bueno no quiero porque se que me vas a ganar, pero si dejo que me ganes Daybraker te matará, así que venga enséñame a luchar niña – expresé molestando a Ember

 _Mejor no hubiera dicho esa palabra… espero que nadie más que Daybraker este viendo la pelea…_

Ember logra golpear a Alexander, quien retrocede un poco sin ninguna herida, el cual intenta golpearla con una de sus garras pero falla

—¿Qué pasa Alexander está niña te va a ganar? – menciona bromeando la dragona

—- _Arg_ – No me gusta que hagas eso – gruñí un poco molesto

 _Puede que no sepa pelear como Ember, pero eso no significa que no pueda defenderme bien_

Ember vuelve atacar con la intención de golpear al dragón azul, pero esté logra repeler el ataque, al golpearla con su cola, la cual cae levemente lastimada

—- con dolor – Veo que hablas en serio – Expresa Ember, quien comprende que Alexander no la va a dejar pasar

—¡Basta de juegos! – grita Daybraker, quien lanza el arma

De nuevo ese ardor de mil en mi ala y ya se exactamente que es lo que pasa, Daybraker lanzo la Dauthdaert contra mi

—- _Grito de dolor_ – Arg ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – le pregunte a Daybraker, la cual se acerca al dragón, mientras Ember retrocede un poco

—Bla, bla, bla, tu y la dragona solo están jugando y yo no estoy para jugar, menos cuando están llegando nuevos visitantes – señala Daybraker el cielo

 _Lo que faltaba, Michael, Chrysalis y otro cambiante, oh espera Luna, Celestia y las chicas también… que eficiencia para llegar en el peor momento, siguiente parada posiblemente a una masacre..._

—Todos ustedes no se muevan – apunta la lanza contra Alexander – Veo que todos están aquí, si alguno de ustedes intenta algún extraño movimiento, este dragón no contará sus aventuras – aclara Daybraker, preparada para matar a Alexander si todo se sale de control

—¡Piensa bien las cosas Daybraker! ¿Segura que es lo que quieres? – pregunta Luna, intentado persuadir a la Alicornio de fuego

—¡Silencio! No les he dado permiso a nadie de hablar, dragón habré el sello de hielo – indica Daybraker confundiendo a Alexander

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál sello? – pregunté confundido, pues no se lo que me están pidiendo

—Daybraker cálmate, no todo debe terminar así de mal – menciona Michael, muy preocupado por su hermano

¡ _Mierda! Mi herida en el ala sigue expuesta a la nieve, si no la curo puede darme una quemadura de hielo y no es nada satisfactorio_

—- _retrocede con Alexander de rehén_ – Maldita sea, ustedes morirán si no dejan de hablar ¡Te hablo una ves más dragón, habré el sello de hielo o te mataré! – expresa Daybraker, presionando con más fuerza la lanza contra Alexander, el cual comienza a sentir dolor

 _¿Cuál sello! No lo entiendo ¡Qué alguien me explique! No quiero morir_

—No lo entiendo Daybraker ¿No se cuál sello me hablas? – mencioné muy confundido

—Maldito dragón inservible – _lanza con un hechizo a Alexander_ – Tu sabes de lo que hablo, pero si no me lo quieres decir ¡Entonces Muere! – expresa Daybraker quien lanza la Dauthdaert

La lanza con gran velocidad silva al cortar el aire, mientras todos observan con horror, como la Dauthdaert se clava en el pecho del dragón azul

 _Es horrible, nada salió como debía salir, solo puedo sentir el metal de la Dauthdaert mientras mi sangre comienza a salir... y tu fuerza te abandona, como si nunca hubiera existido_

—Twilight ayúdalo – grita Michael, mientras se prepara para pelar junto con Chrysalis, el teniente y todos los demás

 _No puedo creer que lo haya permitido, Alexander es mi hermano menor y debo protegerlo de todos los problemas y más ahora que el está en Ecuestria por causa mía_

—Pagaras lo que haz hecho Daybraker – aclara Chrysalis por lo que le han hecho al hermano de Michael

—Ninguno de ustedes podrán conmigo, ustedes no soportan la temperatura de este lugar, sus hechizos no tienen efecto y su amigo dragón está a minutos de morir ¿Ustedes que tienen? – pregunta la Alicornio de fuego

—Tenemos la Dauthdaert – aclaré varios metros atrás de los demás

 **Un par de minutos antes; Alexander, Twilight y Ember**

—Oh… ¿Qué puedo hacer? – pregunta Twilight un poco desesperada

—Maldición Alexander ¿Estás bien? – pregunta angustiada la dragona, la cual se arrodilla

—Bueno… tengo una lanza clavada en el pecho… además de eso, estoy bien – aclaré bastante tranquilo

—Cállate, no hables – indica Twilight, quien intenta curar el daño

 _Nadie se ha dado cuenta, se supone que una Dauthdaert mata al dragón… bueno les explico rápido, tengo una capa de hielo muy fina y es muy resistente, eso frenó la lanza pero no del todo, siempre me dañó un poco, he ido aprendiendo mis poderes de dragón de hielo pero esa protección se hace sola…_

—¡No puedo! El hechizo no funciona – expresa Twilight con lágrimas

—Tranquilas, chicas todo va estar bien – mencioné aún en el suelo…

—Vas a morir Alexander, tienes el arma más letal para los dragones – dice Ember, la cual intenta no llorar

 _Me levanto con un poco de esfuerzo y con mucho cuidado, quito la Dauthdaert de mi pecho tomándola con mi garra, lo que provoca que la fina capa de hielo de mi cuerpo explote como si fuera nieve_

—- _Procesando_ \- … - Ember esta pensando….

—¿No te estás muriendo? – pregunta Twilight mientras se limpia los ojos

—Aah.. casi lo logro, pero no, estoy bien gracias :) – le respondí mientras camino hacía los demás

 _No se que es lo que quiere Daybraker pero no lo va obtener y la mejor forma de ganarle es destruyendo el libro de invocaciones y la Dauthdaert lo va hacer por mi_

—Alexander regresa ¡No puedes pelear así! – aclara Ember quien por fin ha reaccionado

 **Dentro de la cueva; Con Discord y Wildfire:**

En el interior de la cueva, por fin Discord ha logrado liberarse de la jaula que tanto problemas le ha dado en su estadía con el libro, el cual este lo tiene en sus manos

—Oye ya que saliste ¿No puedes soltarme? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, quien está amarrado

—Lo siento Wildfire, pero debo entregar este bello libro – aclara el Dracoonecus flotando hacía la salida

—¡Espera! Si ese libro cae en cascos equivocados puede ser peligroso – advierte Wildfire, quien se refiere al espíritu de Euirion

—No son cascos Wildfire, si no garras, lamento lo que vamos hacer pero esta cosa – _señala el libro_ – es más peligroso que golpear a un dragón – menciona el dios del caos, quien quiere proteger a sus amigos

—¡No! Ese libro es mío, No pueden destruirlo – expresa el Alicornio, forcejeando contra las cuerdas

—No voy a discutir contigo la vida del libro, lamento que no entiendas el peligro que esto trae – menciona Discord quien sale de la cueva

Afuera de la cueva la situación aún es muy critica, Daybraker se ha centrado en recuperar la lanza que perdió, sin embargo, las chicas junto con las princesas han estado defendiendo a Alexander

—¿Dónde está? – se pregunta Discord buscando al dragón azul, en medio de toda la batalla

El Dracoonecus logra ver a Alexander muy cerca de una duna de nieve, el cual porta la lanza verde en su cola

 **Con Alexander y los demás:**

—¡Si tienen algún plan escucho sugerencias! – expresa Chrysalis, quien ataca con todo lo que tiene a Daybraker

—Lo siento, no tengo algún plan para apagar ponis de fuego – menciona Michael, quien también dispara uno que otro hechizo

—¡Todos ustedes serán encerrados por defender a ese dragón! – expresa furiosa Daybraker

—Tu serás encerrada por obligar a Discord y a Alexander a realizar trabajos sucios – aclara Luna, atacando con sus hechizos

Los hechizos que lanzan las chicas, Chrysalis y Michael no dan mucho resultado, debido a la fuga mágica que todos tienen, no así Daybraker

—Oh ¿No sabían? Yo no puedo tener restricciones – aclara la Alicornio de fuego

Daybraker realiza un hechizo, creando domo mágico alrededor de ella, lanzando a todos varios metros atrás, dejándole la vía libre para luchar contra el dragón, el cual está ya con Discord

—No te atreves a morir con la Dauthdaert, entonces yo misma te mataré – aclara Daybraker quien se acerca muy furiosa

—¡Alexander quítate de ahí! – grita Michael, el cual se está levantando

—Dragón hazlo ya, destruye el libro – aclara Discord entregándole el libro a Alexander

Daybraker le dispara un rayo a Discord, el cual cae varios metros atrás, dejando solo al dragón

—Otra vez aquí ¿No es aburrido lo mismo? – pregunté con el libro en mi garras y la lanza en mi cola…

—Tu eres una alimaña escurridiza, es una suerte que no murieras por la Dauthdaert – _ve la lanza y el libro_ – pero no puedo dejar que destruyas ese valioso libro – aclara Daybraker, a pocos metros del dragón

—Pues yo no puedo dejar que los tengas ¿Qué dilema eh? – mencioné un poco angustiado

— Si lo haces te arrastraré conmigo – advierte Daybraker, observando cada movimiento del dragón

Todos observan impotentes, mientras Michael intenta ayudar a su hermano pero Chrysalis no lo permite, mientras miran que hará el dragón

—¿Quieres el libro? Pues tómalo – dije lanzándolo al aire

Daybraker sigue el libro con su mirada mientras este vuela por el aire.

Alexander con su cola lanza la Dauthdaert directo a la piedra roja en el libro, el cual aprovecha la distracción para huir, pero la Alicornio lo nota enseguida

—Te llevaré conmigo al infierno ¡Dragón! – expresa Daybraker quien toma a Alexander con su magia

La Dauthdaert penetra el rubí del libro, mientras ambos objetos caen a la nieve, provocando grandes descargas de energía dorada por la zona

—¡Todos cúbranse, va a explotar! – advierte Discord, quien va con las chicas

—¡Alexander sal de ese lugar! – grita Michael, quien forcejea contra la magia de Chrysalis

—Michael, debemos cubrirnos, esto ya se salió de control – aclara la reina Cambiante, quien desiste en ayudar al dragón

—¡Es mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo! – menciona el cambiante, con lágrimas en sus ojos

—¡Michael de nada sirves muerto! Tu hermano nos está salvando – expresa el teniente, quien intenta hacer cambiar de opinión al cambiante

 **Chrysalis se ve obligada a llevar a Michael a la fuerza ya que este quiere salvar al dragón, mientras los demás también hacen lo mismo, excepto una dragona, quien se acerca a la pelea para ayudar a Alexander**.

 _Maldita sea, puedo ver la luz amarilla del libro, si no me alejo más, algo malo puede suceder_

 **Alexander logra golpear a Daybraker en la cabeza con uno de sus cuernos, haciendo que retroceda muy adolorida.**

—Pagarás por ese golpe – menciona Daybraker, quien continua distrayendo al dragón

—¡Alexander sal de ahí, vas a morir! – grita Ember, quien error distrae a Alexander

Daybraker aprovecha la distracción y vuelve a sujetar a Alexander con un hechizo de gravedad, mientras tanto, el libro incrustado por la Dauthdaert, ahora está envuelto en una orbe de energía dorada

—Grr – _Ve a Ember_ – Sálvate tu, no lo lograré – expresé forcejeando contra la Alicornio

—Jajaja Eres un desperdicio de dragón – aclara Daybraker, burlándose de Alexander

El dragón azul, nuevamente logra liberarse de la magia de la Alicornio e intenta irse volando, sin embargo, este cae al suelo con un intenso dolor en su ala derecha

—/ _NO, No, no, la Dauthdaert me lastimo el ala y no tengo tiempo para correr_ / - pensé en unos segundos

—¡ALEXANDER! – grita Ember preocupada, la cual se cubre en un desnivel

Un aro de luz dorada rodea en forma circular el libro, en un perímetro de quince metros, superficie la cual estará sujeta a una actividad mágica intensa

—Ríndete dragón, no te dejaré ir, has perdido – aclara Daybraker, la cual se levanta levemente agotada

—Has ganado esta batalla Daybraker, pero no la guerra – dije mientras le doy un golpe con mi garra

En el aro dorado en su interior, pequeñas líneas verticales doradas comienzan a aparecer por todos lados, lo que asusta mucho a las chicas

—¡Deja de luchar Alexander, sal de una vez! – grita Celestia muy angustiada por el humano

 _Se que todos quieren que salga pero no hay más tiempo, no lograré llegar corriendo fuera del circulo_

—Fue un placer luchar contigo Alexander – expresa Daybraker, limpiándose con su casco un poco de sangre en su labio

—No me ganaras nuevamente jugando sucio Daybraker – aclaré, mientras empiezo a correr

—¡Corre Alexander! No llegarás jamás Jajaja – grita Daybraker mientras se sienta y observa correr al dragón

 _¡Un poco más, solo un poco más!_

—¡Corre! – Grita Ember, esperando fuera del perímetro a Alexander

—¡VAMOS ALEXANDER! – gritan todas las chicas en sincronía

—/ ¡ _Tu puedes hermano!_ /– piensa Michael observando al dragón

—¡Un poco más! – expresé corriendo lo más rápido que puedo en la nieve

Sin previo aviso, el dragón es impactado en su pata delantera por un rayo amarillo, proveniente de Daybraker

—¡Tu fin ha llegado! – aclara la Alicornio de fuego

Daybraker es cubierta por la explosión dorada, la cual avanza rápidamente hacía el dragón, quien está a pocos metros del perímetro

—¡ _Noooo_! –

Todos se cubren debido al brillo y a la explosión, que abarca un par de metros fuera del área asignada, lanzando una potente onda de choche en las cuatro direcciones, haciendo que todos caigan contra el suelo fuertemente.

Además la explosión provoca que una gran avalancha les caiga encima, dejándolos enterrados en varios metros de nieve.

Luna logra realizar a tiempo un escudo para pirteger a todos de la nieve

—¿Están todos bien? – pregunta Luna, quien realiza un escudo para proteger a todos, excepto Ember, ya que estaba muy lejos

—Creo que si, gracias por salvarnos Luna – responde Twilight muy preocupada por lo sucedido

—Michael cálmate, encontraremos a tu hermano – aclara Chrysalis, intentado tranquilizar al cambiante

Todas las chicas se acercan al trio de Changelings, mientras Luna mantiene el hechizo, pues si lo deja de realizar, serán aplastados por varios kilos de nieve

—- _con voz un poco rota_ \- Es mi hermano Chrysalis, yo no lo protegí cuando pude ¡Soy su hermano mayor! – expresa Michael, quien intenta salir, haciendo un túnel hacia arriba

—Michael escucha a la reina, se que es doloroso pero debes calmarte – aclara el teniente del ejército Changeling

—Lo sé teniente, pero el necesita ayuda… - aclara Michael, quien deja de cavar en la nieve

—Nosotras ayudaremos a buscar a tu hermano Alexander, el es muy fuerte y debió haber sobrevivido – menciona Rainbow Dash, mientras las demás asienten con la cabeza

—También ayudaré a buscarlo – dice Celestia, quien también desea ayudar

—Lamento ser quien destruya sus planes, pero primero debemos buscar la forma de salir – aclara Luna, levemente agotada por el peso de la nieve contra el escudo

— Póngansen a escavar - aclara Michael

 **Todos se centran en cavar una salida del agujero que están enterrado y luego de cinco minutos todos logran salir y ven los daños causados por la explosión**

 _Parece que una maldita bomba nuclear explotó aquí, hay demasiado vapor y neblina por todos lados, es tan espesa que es difícil respirar y ver, espero que Alexander este bien o me voy a culpar por todo durante años_

—¿Cómo vamos a buscar si no podemos ver? – pregunta Rarity, quien cuida su melena de la nieve

—Oh déjenme ayudarles – aclara Discord flotando atrás de todos

El Dracoonecus casquea sus dedos, haciendo que toda la nieve, vapor y neblina desaparezcan, dejando un paramo estéril de nieve a la vista, debido a la avalancha, los pocos arboles y arbustos fueron enterrados y arrancados

—Si podías hacer ¿Por qué simplemente no nos sacaste Discord? – pregunta Twilight levemente molesta

—Oh querida Twilight, ustedes no lo pidieron, además, desde que el libro explotó, ya podemos usar magia – aclara Discord quien ya puede usar magia, al igual que los demás

—¿Alguien ha visto a Ember? – pregunta Rarity, quien conoce a la dragona

Del cielo, Ember aterriza con los demás, quienes están pensando que van hacer para buscar

—Me alegra que todos estén bien ¿Ustedes han encontrado a Alexander? – pregunta muy preocupada la dragona, quien se siente culpable

A diez metros de distancia un rayo amarillo sale de la nieve, lo que preocupa mucho a todos, y unos minutos después, su peor pesadilla se ya hace realidad

—- _Muy desorientada -_ Fue genial como explotó ¿Quieren verlo de nuevo? – expresa Daybraker quien cae al suelo inconsciente

—¿Está muerta? – pregunta el teniente cambiante

—Creo que no, solo se ha desmallado, pero concentrémonos en buscar a Alexander – responde Chrysalis, muy preocupada por el dragón

—Déjenmelo a mi, ya he recuperado mi magia – expresa Discord, quien toma la iniciativa de ayudar

—¡Discord espera! – grita un Alicornio rojo quien aterriza al lado de Luna

—Wildfire estas vivo – menciona Luna muy feliz de que nada le haya pasado a su viejo amigo

—Si por poco pero vivo – _ve a Discord_ – No puedes hacer aparecer al dragón, está mágicamente cargado, si lo haces ambos podrían morir – advierte Wildfire, quien en su interior está muy molesto ya que le han destruido si libro

—Oh es cierto, exposición a radiación masiva de magia – menciona Twilight, quien evacua las dudas de todos

—Exacto Twilight, la cantidad de magia que liberó la ruptura del libro es superior a la de cualquier ser de este planeta, puede que Alexander vaya ha estar muy confundido, desorientado y algunas veces débil – explica el Alicornio rojo

—¿Entonces cómo lo vamos a buscar? – pregunta Ember, cruzándose de brazos

—Puedo desaparecer la nieve que cayó de la montaña, solo denme un segundo – menciona Discord, pensando donde enviar la nieve

El Dracoonecus chasquea sus dedos haciendo que toda la nieve que arrastró la avalancha desaparezca en unos segundos, dejando a la vista los daños ocasionados, además del individuo que buscan tirado a unos diez metros de donde todos están.

—Allá esta – menciona Rainbow Dash, quien va volando hacia el dragón inconsciente

 _Espero que nada grave le haya sucedido a Alexander, no podría soportar si el muere y yo no hice nada, no lo podría resistir en mi cabeza_

 **Todos llegan al lado del dragón y notan sus escamas mucho más brillantes de lo normal debido que sus escamas están aún cargadas con magia**

—¿Está muerto? – pregunta Fluttershy muy temerosa

—No, está respirando, creo que está inconsciente – responde Ember a pocos metros del dragón

—Intentaré despertarlo – menciona Michael acercándose al dragón

—Espera – expresa Wildfire muy tarde

Cuando el cambiante toca al dragón azul, este recibe una gran descarga, lanzándolo hacia atrás, lo que asusta a Chrysalis

—Michael ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Chrysalis ayudando al cambiante a levantarse

—Mmh… creo que si, ya he recibido antes un dos cuarenta de voltaje – aclara el Changeling levantándose con mucho dolor

—¿Cómo vamos a despertar aún dragón si no podemos tocarlo? – pregunta Applejack un poco frustrada

—¡Podríamos despertarlo si le lanzamos bolas de nieve! – expresa Pinkie pié quien quiere conocer mejor al hermano de Michael

—En mi opinión es una buena idea – aclara Rarity apoyando la idea de la poni rosada

—Es lo mejor que tenemos – menciona Ember, quien no tiene ni idea como despertar al dragón sin tocarlo

—Yo lo hago – expresa Discord con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Todos se miran entre si y saben lo que Discord puede hacer, por lo que dan varios pasos hacía atrás

—Solo no exageres Discord – aclara Luna quien conoce al Dracoonecus

El Dracoonecus chasquea sus dedos y de pronto, varios kilos de nieve le caen encima al dragón azul que se encuentra inconsciente, mientras todos miran muy sorprendidos por lo que hizo el dios del caos

—¡Oye era un poco de nieve, no la puta montaña! – se queja Michael, muy molesto por la acción de Discord

—Lo siento, tenía ganas de hacerlo – expresa el Dracoonecus quien se cruza de brazos

Todos se impresionan cuando una potente bola de fuego azul impacta a Discord, quien literalmente se desarma por el ataque, donde solo sus pies quedan flotando en el aire

—- _Con un pitido en sus oídos_ \- ¿Qué rayos pasó? – pregunta Celestia, con dificultad auditiva, al igual que los demás

Del montículo de nieve, Alexander asoma su cabeza como si este fuera un topo y ve a todos sus amigos, aún par de metros de el

—¿Ustedes están muertos? – pregunté muy confundido

—No estamos muerto, pero tu estas en camino si no dejas de meterte en problemas – responde Celestia, bastante tranquila

Pronto nuevamente reaparece Discord ya armado pero no se nota muy feliz

—No vi venir ese ataque, pero no lo vuelvas hacer dragón – advierte el Dracoonecus

Alexander sale del montículo de nieve y se acerca a los demás, sin embargo, este nota que ellos se alejan cuando esté se les acerca

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Hice algo mal? – pregunté un poco dolido ya que todos retroceden

—Alexander, tus escamas están mágicamente cargadas, si alguno de nosotros de toca, podríamos morir por la exposición – aclara Wildfire

 _Si lo entendí bien, entonces ahora soy una batería sobrecargada, debido a la exposición a la explosión, no quiero estar así_

—Wildfire ¿Hay alguna manera que se pueda eliminar? – pregunta Chrysalis quien siente compasión por Alexander

—No podemos, cualquier cosa que hagamos podría matarnos, por ejemplo, si le aplicamos un hechizo quien lo aplique podría recibir una descarga y es lo mismo si lo tocamos - _ve al dragón_ \- tendrás que esperar que la energía disminuya, no hay una forma segura – Explica Wildfire quien se siente mal por el dragón

—¿Entonces dónde se va quedar Alexander? – pregunta Michael, provocando en los demás una serie de reacciones negativas

 _Claro mi hermano los salva de Daybraker y así le pagamos, montones_ malagradecidos

—Mi granja no hay más espacio – aclara Applejack muy nerviosa…

—Lo siento, en Canterlot sería muy peligroso – menciona Luna al igual que Celestia

 _En ese momento que creí que Ecuestria todos eran muy amables, pero veo que me equivoqué, bueno tal vez mis expectativas eran demasiado altas_

—Ya, ya, ya, dejen de mentirse a ustedes mismos, se que nadie quiere tenerme cerca y lo entiendo, soy peligroso para ustedes y para mi mismo, me quedaré aquí en la montaña – mencioné golpeado ( _O sea en forma de amenaza pero menos explícito_ )

—Alexander puedes venir al reino cambiante, encontraremos la forma para que no electrocutes a todos – dice Chrysalis quien apoya a Michael

—- _Suspira_ – No quiero causarles problemas a ti ni a Michael, me quedaré aquí, estaré bien, tengo mucha nieve aquí – expresé muy agradecido por el ofrecimiento de Chrysalis, pero no quiero causarles problemas

—Debemos irnos Alexander, lamentamos no poderte ayudar y perdón por creer que nos habías traicionado – menciona Luna, mientras las demás chicas se despiden de lejos

Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy desaparecen con ayuda de un hechizo, dejando solos a Chrysalis, Michael, Ember, Discord y Alexander

( _Casi era una fiesta, pero Starlight y Spike no vinieron_ )

—Lamento no poderte ayudar Alexander, pero no entiendo nada de la magia – expresa Michael, quien desea ayudar al dragón

—Está bien, váyanse tranquilos, si necesitan algo, ya saben donde estaré – dije muy calmado, pero en mi interior todo esta mal

—Cuídate Alexander, lamento no poderte ayudar – menciona Chrysalis, yendo junto al teniente y Michael

Chrysalis realiza un hechizo para ir a la colmena y una luz verde claro, rodea a los tres cambiantes, quienes segundos después desaparecen de la montaña

—Creo que yo también debería irme, tranquilo dragón, yo prepararé los daños en Poniville, no es que sea difícil, considéralo un favor – menciona el Dracoonecus, quien desaparece de la montaña

Ahora Alexander y Ember, sin mencionar a una Daybraker noqueada a pocos metros… son los únicos que quedan en la montaña, ya a pocas horas del ocaso

— _Ve a Ember_ \- ¿Tu no tienes algo súper importante que hacer en las tierras de fuego o solo vas a mirarme con lastima? – expresé bastante directo contra Ember

—¡Oye! Con que no haya dicho nada no significa que tengo cosas importantes que hacer y perdón por no poderte ayudar, pero no soy electricista – responde Ember un poco herida

—- _camina hacia Daybraker mientras Ember lo sigue_ – Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa que estuviera en medio de una explosión mágica – mencioné deteniéndome frente a la Alicornio de fuego

—¿No fue así? Tu lanzaste la Dauthdaert al libro – aclara Ember, un poco molesta

—Era la lanza en el libro o en mi cuerpo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía destruirla - dije molesto con Ember

—Pudiste pensar en un mejor plan, solo te metes en problemas – menciona Ember, quien también se molesta

Daybraker abre los ojos, pero ella nota la presencia de los dos dragones, sin embargo, algo alarma a la Alicornio ¡No puede mover sus cascos!

—¿Qué querías que pensara? No había tiempo, pude morir cuando Daybraker me la lanzó la Dauthdaert por segunda vez – aclaré mucho más enojado

—Entonces solo te hubieras quedado tranquilo, las chicas lo hubieran resuelto – dice Ember, quien también se molesta más

Daybraker continúa escuchando en silencio, mientras intenta resolver el problema con sus cascos…

—¿Resolver qué? Una lanza en mi pecho, viste a Twilight, tu ni siquiera sabías que hacer – le critique a la dragona

—¡No soy una doctora! Lamento no haberte ayudado ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me lanzará e interceptara la Dauthdaert por ti? – pregunta la dragona con la voz un poco quebrada

—Maldición Ember, ahora soy una maldita bomba y todo fue para salvarlos – aclaré con voz más tranquila

—Es cierto lo que el dragón dice, yo lo amenace con matarte pero veo que fue un error – menciona Daybraker quien por fin habré la boca

—¡Cállate! – le dije a la Alicornio, quien está al lado mío

—¿Crees que no puedo defenderme? ¿Piensas que soy una débil dragona para no poder defenderme? – pregunta Ember ya en su límite

—Nunca dije algo así Ember, solo que no sabía que podía hacer Daybraker – mencioné levemente molesto

—" _De hecho no mucho, no pude completar varios pasos…_ " – murmura la Alicornio de fuego, quien no logra moverse

— " _Puedes callarte Daybraker, no ayudas"_ \- le murmuré con enojo

Ember del enojo, le escupe una bola de rojizo ( Entre rojo y morado ) a Alexander, impactándole en el pecho donde recibió la lanza, quien nunca esperó que ella lo atacará

—Eres un estúpido Alexander – dice la dragona muy enojada quien se va volando fuera de la montaña

Alexander se levanta sorprendido del ataque de la dragona, la cual ya se alejó, dejándolo solo con Daybraker

—- _Sarcástico_ – Gracias por tu ayuda – expresé con mucho enojo

 _Todo se empieza a complir más en este lugar_

—No hay de que, por eso eres mi ayudante – menciona la Alicornio

El dragón azul, camina con dirección a la cueva, alarmando a Daybraker, quien no puede moverse

—- _nerviosa_ – Oye espera, no me dejes aquí, no puedo moverme – indica Daybraker, quien no quiere congelarse

—- _gruñí_ – Bien traeré la cuerda – expresé molesto mientras camino hacia la cueva

 **Reino Cambiante:**

 _No quería dejar solo a Alexander, no sabemos como evitar que electrocute a alguien y yo no soy un experto en magia, apenas puedo controlar un poco, jamás sabré el poder de una explosión mágica._ _Por ahora Chrysalis y yo estamos descansado y calentándonos en la habitación, fue un día largo y casi no hemos descansado por los trabajos de la colmena, esto es peor que una obra de construcción…_

—El estará bien Michael, no debes preocuparte – menciona Chrysalis, abrazando al pequeño cambiante de alas celestes

—Pero esa montaña es estéril, tu la viste ¡Dónde va ha conseguir comida! – expresa Michael, muy preocupado

—- _con una sonrisa_ – El es un dragón, sabrá como buscarla – aclara Chrysalis

—Pero y si es ata –

—Shhh, ya Michael, el no es ningún bebé, lo visitaremos cuando quieras – expresa Chrysalis quien intenta calmar al cambiante

—Está bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – pregunta Michael, quien es abrasado por Chrysalis

( _Ella lo quiere mucho, por lo mismo es sobreprotectora pero no lo muestra en público_ )

—Solo quédate así unos minutos más – dice la reina cambiante

—Aah bien… - _mira unos minutos la pared_ -

Michael le da un profundo beso a Chrysalis, la cual lo acepta sin ningún problema y le sigue el juego al Changeling. El cambiante con cuidado se acuestan en la cama con Chrysalis sin dejar de besarse, donde cerraran su noche de pasión ;)

 **Poniville; Castillo de la amistad:**

Ya con el Castillo reparado, Twilight está mucho más tranquila al conocer lo sucedido con Alexander y ahora la Alicornio se encuentra hablando con Spike

—Spike quiero disculparme contigo por no haberte creído que fuiste atacado por Daybraker – expresa Twilight al dragón morado

—Está bien, yo tampoco me lo hubiera creído, me alegra que todo se haya resuelto ¿Pero que le pasó a Alexander? – pregunta Spike quien entendió la actitud del dragón azul

—- _triste_ – El no puede venir, estuvo en medio de una explosión mágica y sus escamas adsorbieron la magia, tendrá que quedarse en la montaña Everhoof hasta que la energía disminuya – le explica Twilight

—Oh, pobre… " _ha sufrido tanto desde que llegamos a las tierras dragón"_ – murmura Spike, primer error fatal

—¿Qué dijiste Spike? – pregunta Twilight con una ceja levantada

—¡Rayos! Yo y mi bocota, bien siéntate Twilight es una largaaa historia – responde el escamado

 **Continuará** :

No diré comentarios con lo sucedido entre Chrysalis y Michael, solo no se emocionen demasiado.

Si les gusto el capitulo pueden dejar un comentario, si tienen alguna duda pueden dejarme un mensaje privado, al igual si tienen alguna sugerencia, sin más, me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 **Próximo capítulo: _Conviviendo con el enemigo_**

A todos nos ha pasado, convivir con la persona que tanto daño nos ha hecho en la vida, Nada puede salir mal…

 **Nueva sección; Respondiendo** **comentarios** :)

 **nahuel836** : _Creo lo mismo, aquí todo es inesperado, pero fue un plan muy elaborado de esa loca Alicornio y opino lo mismo que tu ¡Puta Daybraker!_

 **nahuelvera2** : _No te precipites con conclusiones tan rápidas, nada está escrito aún y todo puede cambiar rápidamente._

 **max208** : _Si la situación con Ember y Alexander continua así, será muy probable, espero que te haya agradado el capitulo 25… aunque siento que es algo frío, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, intentaré mejorarlo_

 **Guest** : _Me alegra que te agraden mis fic y sobre lo otro, tengo muchas otras ideas, solo que hay que pulirlas… demasiado…_

Muy bien esos son lo comentarios del capitulo anterior y algunos del antepasado, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :)


	27. Una noche con Chrysalis (M)

**¡ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UNA CLASIFICACIÓN M!**

Este capítulo presenta material explícito, así como contenido sexual, no apto para todo público, por el cual, no debe ser leído por menores de 18 años, **Si USTED** continúa la lectura, **NO** me hago responsable de daños psicológicos ni mentales, también cualquier reclamo posterior no será validado. **Si** usted continua leyendo está bajo su propia responsabilidad, **Isaac.c.b no se hace** responsable si menores de edad leen este capitulo.

 **Aviso** :

 _Debido a la política de Fanfiction el fic pasará a ser Rating M, para evitar problemas y una eventual eliminación del fic, se les avisará con una advertencia de casi una hoja sobre que capitulo tendrá contenido para mayores :D_

 **¡SI llegó hasta aquí, está aceptando todo lo estipulado anteriormente!**

 _¡No se le volverá a advertir si continua leyendo!_

 **¡Si leen el capítulo dejen un comentario! :D**

 _Este capitulo no fue creado con la intensión de herir, ofender ni dañar a ninguna persona, su única función es entretener y divertir a los lectores, así como a visitantes_

 _¡No más avisos!_ _¡Vas bajo tu propio riesgo!_ _¡Quedáis advertido!_

 **Especial 26.5: Una noche con Chrysalis:**

La noche cae sobre el reino cambiante, la oscuridad es iluminada por la luz blanquecina de la luna, ligeramente oscurecida detrás de varias nubes tenues. Por ahora, la mayoría de los cambiantes están acurrucados en sus habitaciones dentro de la colmena, descansando y preparándose para los nuevos desafíos que les esperan al día siguiente. Pero para un cambiante en particular, está lo bastante lejos de poder dormir esa noche.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Por fin! – exclama Chrysalis con alivio, acostada al lado de Michael.

Ambos estan en su habitación y afuera de esta, hay un par de guardias, que generalmente cambian de puestos cuando están cansados por otros, para mantener la seguridad de ambos cambiantes especiales.

—Gracias por entender – Expresa Michael sonriendo, de acuerdo con las palabras de ella, pues después de un largo día resolviendo los problemas de los cambiantes es necesario descansar

 **Ambos cambiantes se acuestan en la cama, asegurándose que el otro esté cómodo, sin alguna comunicación, solo con la mirada.**

Desde ya mucho antes de que se hicieran pareja ya pasaban la noche a solas en una misma habitación, todo es muy informal aunque no les molesta nada por la confianza que fomentan en el ambiente.

—Buenas noches Michael... – bosteza Chrysalis mientras se estira para poder dormir, dándole una cálida sonrisa al cambiante

—Buenas noches Chrysalis – sonríe Michael, a su novia, antes de acomodarse en la cama

 **El se inclina un poco para darle un corto beso, a lo que ella aceptó con gusto.**

Ambos disfrutan el beso y se separan. Ante el momento, Michael fugazmente recuerda algo.

—Oh, ¿Chrysalis? – expresa Michael, mirando a la cambiante

—¿Hmm? – menciona la cambiante ya lista para dormir.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía esta noche – aclara Michael, observando a la Changeling.

La cambiante se ríe muy alegre al escuchar las palabras de gratitud.

—No hay problema Michael, aunque, eso es lo que siempre hago – dice Chrysalis confundida.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos Changelings cierran los ojos y se sumen pacíficamente en sus sueños.

La tranquila noche continua transcurriendo, donde los únicos sonidos que pueden escucharse son de los insectos y los sutiles aullidos de los depredadores, fuera de la colmena. Pero justo después de una hora de sueño, un pequeño movimiento tectónico azota la colmena.

Al principio Michael y Chrysalis tratan de ignorar los fenómenos naturales después de haberlos despertado un poco, pero a medida que pasan los segundos, el movimiento se hace un poco más fuerte y el sonido misterioso y silbante del viento en la habitación se asemeja al de una alma en pena rompiendo el pacífico momento, haciendo imposible para los Changelings continuar con su sueño hasta que el suelo deja de sacudirse.

Michael gime y cierra los ojos para obligarse a dormir, pero los pequeños movimientos del suelo y sobre su cuerpo, lo obliga pronto a levantarse, pues este se siente muy nervioso por la frialdad de la atmósfera.

Michael se gira para ver cómo esta Chrysalis, y como éste esperaba, claramente puede verla muy nerviosa también

—Chrysalis ¿estás despierta? – susurra Michael un poco más calmado

—Uf… ¿Cómo no puedo estarlo si todo ha estado temblando? – responde la cambiante algo molesta por la pregunta, mientras trata de mantenerse calmada – ¿Soy solo yo o el aire está más frío? -

En eso Michael recién puede sentirlo pues una brisa helada recorre su cuerpos.

—Brr... Tienes razón ¡Si no hacemos algo para mantenernos calientes podríamos congelarnos hasta la muerte! – Exclama el cambiante mientras tiembla un poco más que antes.

Chrysalis deja escapar un suspiro al escuchar eso. Ella sabe que no puede ir a otro lugar más cálido, y no puede abandonar su habitación en medio de la noche. Para esto, Chrysalis ya tiene una idea de lo que va a hacer, le gusta estar muy cerca de Michael y sin decir nada, la cambiante se levanta y camina sobre la cama algo ruborizada, y se acerca a Michael para acurrucarse contra él.

—Chrysalis ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Michael, mientras siente a la cambiante acurrucarse confortablemente contra su cuerpo.

—¿Qué más? Haciendo lo único que nos asegurará que no nos congelemos hasta la muerte, como tú mismo advertiste, parece que en realidad estabas pidiendo esto ¿O no? – dice Chrysalis burlonamente al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Michael. – Ven, acércate. No te voy a morder - agrega Chrysalis seductoramente, a lo que Michael levanta una ceja.

—Umm está bien…- menciona Michael, no muy seguro de lo que va a suceder.

Lo único que se le ocurre a Michael en este momento fue abrazarla. Por lo que lo hace, envolviendo sus cascos cariñosamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al hacer esto, su respiración se intensifica, él se siente incómodo, pero no de un mal sentido, sino un incómodo para bien. Michael siente esa calidez invadir su cuerpo, al estar junto a ella y poco a poco ambos se van calentando, y pese a que la helada brisa sigue recorriendo la habitación, ambos se mantienen a gusto el uno con el otro, no es necesario hablar, lo único que ambos piensan es en compartir un agradable momento juntos.

El cambiante deja escapar un suspiro relajado, mientras mantiene a Chrysalis muy cerca de él, para compartir su calor corporal. La sensación de este al estarse rozando la piel de el y de la cambiante es extraño para él, pero al mismo tiempo muy agradable para este.

Chrysalis parece estar disfrutándolo también, pues ella comienza a empujar su cuerpo contra el de Michael, mientras muestra una notable sonrisa en sus labios. Su fuerte abrazo mutuo demuestra ser eficaz contra el extraño frío después de las pequeñas sacudidas, ya que el calor de sus cuerpos los mantienen calientes y ya no tiemblan por el frío en su habitación.

Después de abrazarse el uno con el otro durante unos cuarenta minutos, el extraño frío finalmente se calma y los pequeños movimientos se detienen una vez más.

Ambos notan el cambio en el ambiente de la habitación, pero están tan cómodos uno contra el otro que se muestran reacios a soltar su pequeño abrazo.

—Wow Parece que tu plan realmente funcionó – comenta Michael mientras frota suavemente su hocico contra la piel sedosa de la cambiante.

—Eh, claro, fue realmente un gusto. – aclara Chrysalis con una sonrisa y nota que Michael le devuelve la sonrisa – Sabes, que el frío se haya detenido no significa que tengamos que dejar de abrazarnos. – agrega la Changeling

Los ojos del cambiante se ensanchan cuando Chrysalis le menciona lo anterior.

Este puede jurar que hay algo diferente en la forma en que Chrysalis dijo su última frase.

Michael mira a su novia, la cual simplemente le devuelve una mirada con sus ojos color verde limón y con una sonrisa bastante seductora.

El cambiante, ignora lo anterior, y de forma tranquila decide seguir junto a Chrysalis hasta que este capta un olor desconocido, almizclado y potente.

Su cuerpo reacciona de forma inmediata; un calor casi febril invade su piel, mientras su corazón late como si llevase horas corriendo, obligando al cambiante a tomar amplias bocanadas de aire.

Lo más raro de todo es que Michael lo siente agradable, aunque su experiencia le dice que no debería serlo. El cambiante abre los ojos buscando el origen de la extraña fragancia y se sorprende al ver que esa fragancia proviene de Chrysalis

Michael confuso, trata de articularle una pregunta, pero ella presiona un casco sobre su boca, haciéndole callar. Chrysalis con una expresión de deleite provoca que la respiración de Michael se intensifique.

Sin decir nada la cambiante se da la vuelta e inclina su cabeza. Los ojos de Michael se abren de par en par al comprobar que Chrysalis se dirige hacia su ingle.

Su instinto hace que intente apartarse, pero Chrysalis solo saca su lengua y empieza a lamer su hendidura con deliberada lentitud.

A Michael, una sensación electrizante le recorre de arriba a abajo, su espalda, el se arquea y se le escapa un bufido, mientras descubre una nueva y placentera sensación.

Su mente se queda en blanco mientras su cuerpo trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido, pero no hubo tiempo. El placer vuelve con una nueva lamida, que esta vez deja un rastro de saliva sobre su piel.

No tenía sentido, era todo lo que Michael podía pensar, pues la noche ha estado más extraña de lo normal ¿Qué motivos puede tener, aquí y ahora, Chrysalis para recompensarlo de esta manera?

Chrysalis reparte varios besos por el vientre del cambiante, mientras su casco recorre la fina y sensible piel de sus muslos, dibujando pequeños círculos, despertando pequeños nervios en el cambiante cuya existencia desconocía.

Michael se empeña en contener los gemidos, pero desde su ingle comienza a notar una presión creciente y está más que seguro de que ella también lo puede notar

—/ _¿Por qué tiene que sentirse tan bien?_ / - Piensa Michael, evitando hacer ruidos fuertes para no alertar a los guardias.

El miembro del cambiante, deseoso de atención, abandona finalmente su refugio con un sonido húmedo. Michael no puede evitar mirarlo con curiosidad, tiene una forma más o menos cónica, de un grosor considerable, y es del mismo azul turquesa que su caparazón.

Gotas de líquido transparente fluyen desde la punta, cubriendo lo que calcula el cambiante que deben ser al menos diez centímetros.

—/ _N-no, por favor, vuelve dentro…_ / - piensa Michael avergonzado.

La mente de Michael casi estalla cuando la larga lengua bífida de Chrysalis rodea por completo, saboreando su palpitante carne con una ansia salvaje

Todo rastro de precaución se evapora al tiempo que sus instintos toman el control.

Michael empuja las caderas tratando de aumentar aquel roce, a lo que Chrysalis responde con entusiasmo. La lengua de la cambiante recorre, no, más bien danza a lo largo de él, arrancándole nuevos gemidos que Michael no se molesta en contener.

Ella se desliza hasta quedar tumbada encima de él y Michael siente la necesidad de abrazarla, de mantener su cuerpo caliente junto al suyo.

Ella levanta su cola, mostrando sus pliegues mojados abriéndose hacia él, invitándole. Michael se da cuenta de que el olor que había notado antes, procedía de allí y su lengua actúa por cuenta propia y antes de darse cuenta prueba el sabor de Chrysalis...

Sus pupilas se abren y sin dudarlo vuelve a por más, hundiendo su lengua en aquella intimidad caliente y palpitante. Michael oye a Chrysalis gemir en respuesta y eso le hace redoblar sus esfuerzos.

El cambiante quiere cada gota de aquel néctar, necesita degustarla por completo y por ende el hunde su hocico, todo lo que su cuerpo le permite, ignorando el quejido de sus músculos. A Michael no le importa no poder respirar, solo desea hundirse en aquella fuente de placer.

Al otro lado Chrysalis también se entrega a la tarea de complacer a su amante. Esta vez no fue solo con la lengua, sino la boca entera lo que abraza su miembro.

La excitación de Michael alcanza un nuevo nivel. Su miembro se agita sin control mientras las cálidas fauces de la cambiante se apretan contra él, conduciéndolo más adentro, hasta que siente que todo esta dentro. Con cuidado de que sus colmillos toquen su miembro, pero la experiencia de ella era más que notoria y el solo siente un ligero cosquilleo.

Sus movimientos están ahora en perfecta sincronía, sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se buscan el uno al otro tratando de satisfacer aquel anhelo intenso, primordial.

Cada gemido era más alto que el anterior, la mayoría entrecortados por la labor que se hacen mutuamente, la tensión aumenta hasta que finalmente un flujo de humedad llena la boca de Michael, mientras Chrysalis llega al clímax con un grito salvaje. Michael se separa, tratando de tomar aire, notando como este llega a su límite, mientras Chrysalis recibe en su boca las cargas de líquido preseminal del cambiante.

A ninguno le importa ya ser escuchados fuera de su habitación, pues su deseo de tenerse el uno al otro es aún más fuerte.

La cambiante se levanta con una mirada de amor después de haber tragado el liquido, se acerca al cambiante

Para Chrysalis el mundo parece detenerse mientras mira la cara lujuriosa en los ojos celestes de Michael.

El cambiante se le crispa la nariz cuando su agudo sentido del olfato nota nuevamente el dulce aroma que flota en el aire, y que pronto este se vuelve más fuerte, al igual que su respiración se intensifica cuando Chrysalis se le acerca a su boca para darle un largo y lento beso, sus lenguas juguetean entre ellos, ambos pueden sentir sus respiraciones, cada vez más agitadas, hasta que la necesidad de aire, se hizo presente, cortando el beso.

La cambiante procede a recostarse lentamente sobre su espalda con las patas delanteras acurrucadas frente a su pecho, mientras ella con sus ojos medio cerrados mira con lujuria hacia el cambiante.

Michael permanece en silencio cuando observa que la cambiante se encuentra justo frente a él. Todo pensamiento que vencía al Changeling antes, desaparece instantáneamente en el momento en que sus ojos se posan en la atractiva belleza que se extiende ante él.

Sin decir una palabra más, Michael le dedica a Chrysalis una suave sonrisa antes de colocar gentilmente su cuerpo sobre el de ella, en los labios de la cambiante se forma una cálida sonrisa en un súbito suspiro, que fue seguido de inmediato por un largo y eufórico gemido de puro placer.

Chrysalis deja escapar un repentino grito de asombro cuando siente el palpitante descanso de Michael contra su entrada.

La cambiante todavía acostada sobre su espalda, levanta sus cascos traseros y los envuelve alrededor de la espalda del cambiante, mientras Michael baja hasta que su boca está a centímetros de distancia de la de Chrysalis.

El Changeling hace una pausa y mira hacia abajo donde este puede ver lo que está punto de hacer, mientras espera el permiso de la cambiante, Michael parpadea con una sonrisa segura, viendo el rostro de su pareja

Chrysalis lentamente le da una mirada de aprobación y se prepara para el momento que ella tanto ha estado esperando, que pronto cambiará para siempre su vida y la de Michael, pues ella lo está haciendo como un acto de amor verdadero para el humano

Michael se inclina para darle una lamida reconfortante en la nariz de Chrysalis y este se prepara para su gran momento

Dejando a un lado su nerviosismo, el cambiante rueda sus caderas hacia adelante. Tanto el cambiante como Chrysalis jadean juntos, mientras los ojos de Michael se cierran, mientras suelta un gemido de éxtasis.

Chrysalis es tan suave, caliente y apretada, no hay un descanso de todos los sentimientos que rodean el orgullo del Changeling, mientras este empuja dentro de ella.

Michael se detiene a medio camino para ver si Chrysalis es capaz de sobrellevar los sentimiento, y a juzgar por su amplia sonrisa y la mirada anhelante que sus ojos que ella le da, Michael puede decir que Chrysalis está más que feliz de tenerlo hasta el final.

El cambiante aparta su nerviosismo y se adentra más en la Changeling, moviéndose tan lento y gentilmente como este puede.

Ambos sueltan un suspiro una vez que las caderas de Michael se encuentra con su anca

—Mmh...Wow, eres un… poco grande - logra jadear Chrysalis, mientras mantiene una sonrisa lujuriosa en sus labios.

El miembro del cambiante palpita por el cumplido de Chrysalis, pues esta es la primera vez que Michael se aparea con una mujer y escuchar esas palabras de su novia fue más que excitante para él.

Y estás tan apretada y suave ... Chrysalis – Dice Michael jadeando y feliz de gozar este momento, esperando que sus palabras sean igual de halagadoras

Michael le da a Chrysalis un poco de tiempo para que se ajuste al tener su miembro durante todo el camino dentro de ella.

Después de unos segundos, Chrysalis se retuerce debajo de el cambiante, lo cual le indica que está lista para continuar.

Michael toma una gran bocanada de aire y este lentamente se retira de la entrada de la Changeling, ganándose un gemido por parte de ella.

Justo antes de que el miembro del Changeling este a punto de dejar a la cambiante, Michael suavemente empuja hacia adelante dentro de ella de nuevo.

Los ojos de Chrysalis se abren de par en par y deja escapar un grito de placer cuando siente que el orgullo del cambiante se abre paso de nuevo en su interior.

Una vez más, Michael se detiene para ver a Chrysalis, mientras su longitud todavía está dentro de ella. El amplio pecho de la cambiante revolotea de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su respiración se intensifica, pero la cambiante es capaz de levantar su cabeza y juntar la boca para darle un largo y lento beso al cambiante...

Su muestra de afecto es exactamente lo que Michael necesita, pues esta más seguro en su siguiente ataque contra la simuladora.

El cambiante presiona profundamente dentro de Chrysalis, lo que provoca que suelte un gemido de puro placer. Después de alcanzar lo más profundo que este puede ir en la cambiante, Michael nuevamente, repite el proceso de salir y empujar, entregándose a la suavidad y la humedad de la vagina de su pareja.

Las olas de placer vencen a ambos Changelings, mientras Michael mantiene su ritmo de empuje dentro y fuera de Chrysalis.

El cambiante quiere seguir así toda la noche, había tanto tiempo que el quería estar con Chrysalis y hay tantas cosas que este quiere explorar en ella, pero un sentimiento de mancomunidad que poco a poco se esta gestando en su intestino y en la región inferior, le dicen que su inexperiencia solo lo puede estar llevando a su límite de su resistencia.

Michael deja que sus embestidas se vuelvan aún más rápidas y profundas, y cuando este siente que las patas traseras de Chrysalis tiemblan y se mueven sobre su espalda. Incluso ahora, la cambiante sigue siendo tan apretada y suave, lista para aceptarlo todo.

Finalmente, después de darle a Chrysalis un empuje final, Michael deja escapar un largo y entrecortado gemido, cuando finalmente este alcanza su clímax, los músculos de su parte inferior de su cuerpo se vuelven locos, mientras su orgullo sigue pulsando y disparando carga tras carga de su semilla dentro de la cambiante

Chrysalis se retuerce y deja escapar un gemido de placer cuando sus músculos internos se ondulan a lo largo de su cuerpo en el momento en que siente el orgullo de Michael moverse dentro de ella, disparando su semilla directamente en su útero.

El miembro del cambiante sigue bombeando su semen en la Changeling, durante el tiempo que sus orgasmos de cada uno se van paralizando el uno con el otro, Michael se detiene, mientras continúa enterrado en el interior de la cambiante, mientras respira fuerte para recuperar el aliento y en su cabeza, este repite esos últimos momentos perfectos, como él se sintió al correrse dentro de Chrysalis, su novia, pues para ella debe haber sido una sensación extraña, tener su semilla en todo su camino dentro de ella.

Chrysalis deja escapar un pequeño gemido cuando Michael sale dentro de ella, provocando que parte de su semilla gotee fuera de la flor de la Changeling hasta manchar un poco su cama

La cambiante suelta una pequeña risita cuando Michael se coloca junto a ella y gentilmente acomoda su hocico sobre su pecho.

—... eso fue ... diferente… a las demás noches – expresa Michael, mientras Chrysalis comienza a acariciar con su casco lentamente el pecho del cambiante

—Mmm ... seguro que sí… creo que nos sobrepasamos un poco… - responde Chrysalis muy somnolienta con una sonrisa de mucha felicidad, mientras envuelve sus cascos alrededor de Michael, para abrazarlo – Buenas noches ...Michael – agrega Chrysalis

El cambiante deja escapar un pequeño suspiro, mientras hunde cómodamente su hocico contra el pecho de su compañera en espera para poder dormir en está extraña noche.

—Buenas noches…Chrysalis – expresa Michael, bastante agotado por lo sucedido anteriormente

 _Les seré sincero, jamás pensé hacer algo así en mi vida, pero Chrysalis me ha demostrado que aunque en un rostro frío y temido por los demás, es capas de amar a una persona, incluso en la adversidad, ella siempre estuvo conmigo en mis peores y mejores momentos , nunca me abandonó ni dejó de luchar para que yo viviera, pueden decir que ella es un monstruo y una tirana, pero ellos nunca verán lo que es capas de hacer por alguien que verdaderamente ama, pues ella para mi ha sido mi escudo, me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones de la muerte, incluso me defendió contra Celestia, cuando sabía que podía perder la batalla, todo eso ella lo hizo por mi, aunque sé que no podré regresar a la tierra, estoy feliz de poder tenerla a mi lado como mi apoyo y sé que ella estará conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, porque es eso lo que hace el amor verdadero, para mi ella será mi Chrysalis, la que me salvó la vida y me regresó la esperanza de seguir luchando. Te amo Chrysalis._

 **¿Continuará?...**

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado, algún sin sabor? Pueden dejar un comentario de su opinión sobre este apartado del capítulo 26.

 **Nota:**

 _Esta parte comienza cuando Michael besa a Chrysalis casi al final del capítulo 26, solo que un par de horas después, con algunos cambios generales, estética y ambientación_

 **Justificación:**

Se que muchos preguntarán porque hice este capítulo, pues verán, muchos de ustedes me habían preguntado si hay alguna parte donde podían leer la noche entre Michael y Chrysalis, pues yo no quiero dejarlos sin leer, por ende consulté aún amigo sobre la idea, y pues ya ven como terminó, si les agradó el capitulo por favor no sean malitos y regálenme un comentario, pues hice un gran esfuerzo por traerles este capitulo, me despido con un gran abrazo y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

 **Agradecimientos:**

Un agradecimiento especial a CasayBronyFanfic, un gran amigo que ha estado apoyando activamente las ideas de los capitulo


	28. Conviviendo con el enemigo

_¡Una importante nota al final!_

 **Capitulo 27; Conviviendo con el enemigo:**

 **Canterlot: 6am**

Una hermosa mañana comienza en la capital Ecuestre, mientras los trabajadores desde horas muy tempranas ya se encuentran abriendo sus negocios, por otro lado, en el castillo, después de un día de muchas emociones, Luna, Celestia y Wildfire, están desayunando tranquilamente en el comedor del castillo, discutiendo sanamente lo sucedido ayer en la montaña Everhoof.

—Aún no lo puedo creer que me hayan explotado el libro – expresa Wildfire, mientras le da una mordida a una rosquilla

—Fue demasiado peligro, yo pensé que el dragón había muerto – menciona Luna, dando un sorbo de su taza de té

—Tuvo demasiada suerte, una explosión mágica de ese rango y solo resulta sobrcargado – aclara Celestia, quien es invitada en estos momentos

( _Recuerden que Celestia está vetada del Castillo, pero eso no significa que no pueda entrar_ )

—Yo no diría suerte, se salvó el dragón porque se alejó bastante del centro de la explosión, si no lo hubiera hecho, sería otra cosa – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien da un largo trago a su taza de jugo

—¿Qué vas hacer ahora sin el libro Wildfire? – pregunta Luna, muy interesada en el Alicornio rojo

—Es cierto, recuerdo que ese libro lo escribió tu padre para atrapar espíritus peligrosos – menciona Celestia muy tranquila, mientras le da una mordida a su galleta

—- _Suspira_ – Creo que iré a la montaña para ver que puedo rescatar, al menos debe quedar algo útil – responde el Alicornio rojo

—Ayer me dijiste que le ibas a cobrar el libro a Alexander – menciona Luna, con una sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Le vas a cobrar? Pues no creo que te de nada – expresa Celestia muy feliz de poder hablar sin ningún problema, aún con todo lo que sucedió en el pasado

—Yo lo sé Celestia, pero ese libro era todo para mi, tal vez espere unos días hasta que el dragón encuentre algo valioso – dice Wildfire, sorprendiendo a las hermanas

—Ja ja ja, le vas ha quitar el tesoro que apenas encuentre, eso ya es pasarse de la raya – expresa Luna, quién se ríe en alto

—Je je je, supongo que tienes razón, ya veré como le cobro el libro – menciona el Alicornio rojo

—¿Hermana que vas hacer ahora? – pregunta Celestia, quien ya ha terminó de desayunar

—- _Suspira_ – Aaa, debo volver al consejo de magia, con todo los problemas que sucedieron, las leyes se fueron por el caño – responde la Alicornio azul marino

—Oh, por eso no han vuelto a capturar a los cambiantes, pero sabes que debes restructurar la ley para que no afecte a ninguna de las razas – menciona Wildfire, quien desea un día eliminar el consejo de magia

—No solo es eso, hay que restructurar la ley para no afecta también a las clases altas, media o la baja, es demasiado complicado – expresa Luna, quien le da dolor de cabeza pensar en eso

—Ya le encontraras la forma de resolverlo – _se levanta de la silla_ – Permiso, debo ir a trabajar… - menciona la Alicornio blanca, quien se retira del comedor

 **Celestia sale del comedor, dejando a Wildfire y a Luna solos en la habitación**

—Al menos ya es sociable – dice Wildfire a Luna

—Eso noté, me alegra que esté entendiendo el daño que hizo – menciona Luna feliz del cambio de su hermana

—Creo que iré a buscar los pedazos de mi libro en la montaña " _si es que aún existen"_ – aclara el Alicornio rojo

—Está bien Wildfire, cuídate, yo estaré hoy todo el día en el consejo, lamento no poder tener nuestro tiempo juntos – se disculpa la Alicornio azul marino, quien se retira del comedor

 **Poniville; Castillo de la amistad: 7am:**

El pequeño pueblo de Poniville hace más de un par de horas sus habitantes abrieron sus negocios, con la espera de poder tener un excelente día de ventas, aunque existe la preocupación de que algo malo suceda, debido que antier el castillo fue atacado y por poco destruido completamente, por otro lado, ya con el restaurado castillo con la ayuda de Discord, Twilight se encuentra despierta, al igual que un pequeño dragón morado, quienes están planeando alguna manera para ayudar al dragón azul, quien se encuentra en la montaña Everhoof

—¿Crees que sea seguro? Yo lo veo muy inestable – menciona Spike, no muy emocionado con lo que Twilight hizo

—No seas así Spike, esto va a funcionar, mira; - _le enseña al dragón morado un cable de hierro_ – Alexander toma este cable, lo que hará que la energía mágica pasé por este regulador de magia, que lo enviará al compresor mágico y al final al cubo de almacenamiento – Explica Twilight, dejando levemente confundido al dragón, y muy preocupado

—O Okey Twilight ¿Pero sabes cuánta energía tiene Alexander? Ese cubo es para cinco mil pulsos de energía mágica – Aclara Spike, haciendo que la Alicornio pierda su sonrisa

—Es cierto...no tengo ninguna referencia para saber cuánta magia tiene concentrada Alexander en sus escamas – _suspira_ – Solo quiero ayudarlo – menciona la Alicornio quien le falló una vez en la montaña Everhoof

—Twilight entiendo lo que quieres hacer por Alexander, pero lo que haces es muy peligroso para ti y para el, creo que lo mejor será esperar, tal vez el pueda encontrar una forma de curarse – menciona el dragón morado, con mucha sabiduría…

—Está bien, pero al menos envíennosle un regalo, para que no se sienta solo – expresa Twilight muy preocupada por el dragón azul

—- _se cruza de brazos y mira de forma sería a la Alicornio_ – Twilight solo han pasado catorce horas desde que regresaste ¿No será qué lo haces por otra cosa? – pregunta Spike, con una leve corazonada

—- _con un sonrojo no muy notable_ – No se lo que hablas Spike, pero Alexander es nuestro amigo – responde Twilight levemente nerviosa

—Mmh… Bien, iré con Pinkie Pié, para ver que puedo lograr, sin que nadie resulte lastimado, herido o muerto, si tocan a Alexander... – aclara el dragón quien se retira del castillo

Spike sale del ya reparado castillo de la amistad, mientras deja a Twilight sola en el mapa Cutie, sin embargo, una unicornio de pelaje rosado ha estado observando todo

—Creo que Spike sabe lo que te sucede Twilight – menciona Starlight, mientras la Alicornio la vuelve a ver

—Oh hola Starlight, pero que posibilidad hay, el es un dragón y yo una yegua – expresa Twilight, un poco triste

—¿Por qué no le dices? No creo que vaya afectar nada – pregunta Starlight, quien intenta ayudar a Twilight

—Y si dice que no, sabes que a el le gusta a Ember – responde Twilight, mientras sacude un poco a la unicornio rosada

—Wow cálmate, entonces lucha… no lo digo literal Twilight – menciona Starlight, dándole unos consejos

—Creo que tienes razón, pero lo mejor será darle un poco de tiempo… el está pasando momentos muy difíciles – aclara la Alicornio lila, quien siente algo por el dragón azul

—Cuidado te agarra tarde Twilight, espero que sepas lo que haces – expresa la unicornio rosada

—Tranquila Starlight, todo saldrá bien – aclara Twilight con mucha seguridad

La Alicornio continua mejorando su artilugio, que cualquiera lo confundiría con una máquina de tortura debido a sus componentes, pero en si tiene una función menos macabra.

 **Montaña Everhoof: 8am**

En la helada montaña Everhoof grandes ráfagas de viento helado cruzan este páramo congelado, con la intensión de matar a cualquier individuo no adaptado en este lugar, por otro lado, en la mediana cueva que Daybraker iba a usar como refugio, un dragón azul está ocupado planeando como mejorar su estancia en la cueva helada.

 **La cueva es un gran orificio en la montaña, con una entrada de granito hasta que termina en una cueva circular mediana, de la cual, otros tres caminos llevan a otras cuevas más pequeñas pero circulares**

—Oye dragón tengo hambre, hazme de comer – expresa Daybraker, la cual desde ayer no puede caminar por la explosión

—No soy empleado tuyo, si quieres comer, deberás esperar, hasta que no esté ocupado – aclaré revisando mi herida en el ala

 _Diablos, la herida se ve horrible, la sangre se ha congelado en las escamas, si no la curo, podré morir por una gangrena… o peor una quemadura de hielo_

—En serio eres tonto… Tu puedes auto curarte, tu saliva es curativa…eres de los pocos afortunados con ese poder - menciona la Alicornio de fuego, quien está amarrada para que no escape

—¿Aah si? vamos a probar – mencioné con curiosidad, ya que no sabía que mi saliva puede realizar tal acción

El dragón con mucho cuidado con su lengua, comienza a lamer su herida de su ala y debido a su lengua rasposa, también limpia la tierra, piedras, hielo, y otras cosas no muy agradables.

Alexander deja de lamer su ala, cuando está totalmente limpia y como dijo la Alicornio en unos minutos, la peligrosa herida desaparece, y su único rastro es una gran cicatriz apenas visible en su ala

—Puaj ¡Que asco hielo con sangre y posiblemente caca de animal! – expresé escupiendo el suelo, para quitar ese sabor horrible de mi hocico

 _Si quieren saber el sabor, solo vayan afuera de sus casas, tomen un trozo de barro estancado y denle una lenta lamida… de inmediato sabrán el sabor…_

—Muy bien ya que te curaste ¡Aliméntame! / _Para poder irme de aquí_ / – expresa furiosa Daybraker, con mucha hambre

Alexander se acerca a una distancia prudente de la Alicornio y se sienta delante de ella, para que lo pueda ver, sin arriesgar la vida de ambos

—Escúchame bien Daybraker, tu situación está así, te rompiste la columna y yo no puedo ayudarte y como no estás completamente viva, nadie lo puede hacer – aclaré muy tranquilo, pues es la verdad

—Ja, pero eso no significa que no pueda comer ¡Dame comida esclavo! – expresa la Alicornio de fuego

—Grrr... También, si me atacas te mueres, si me tocas te mueres, si te vas te mueres y si no te ayudo te mueres ¿Qué prefieres? – pregunté viendo a la Alicornio con una mirada penetrante

—Morir – responde Daybraker quien muestra gran indiferencia

—Okey, hasta luego – aclaré levantándome para ir a la salida

Daybraker se da cuenta de que el dragón habla en serio, por lo cual, se asusta mucho, ya que no quiere quedar sola en la cueva en su estado actual

—Oye… je je, era una broma, ven para acá, puedo ayudarte con tu problema – menciona la Alicornio de crin de fuego

 _Ugh, mejor la hubiera dejado que se congelara afuera en la noche… así hubiera tenido una paleta de una Alicornio de fuego_

—Bien, dime tu idea y si resulta, voy a buscar tu comida – aclaré acercándome de nuevo a la Alicornio

—¡Está bien!... Desde tiempos remotos los – Es interrumpida por el dragón

—Oye, dime como, no que me cuentes una anécdota – exclamé levemente frustrado

—Si quieres que te diga trágate la historia, ahora déjame hablar – expresa molesta la Alicornio de fuego

—Okey, perdón… no te vuelvo a interrumpir " _Uy que delicada_ " – mencioné sentándome, ya que va a ser muy aburrida…

—Muy bien, Desde tiempos remotos, los antiguos ponis almacenaban la energía mágica en poderosas gemas, un ejemplo, son los elementos de la armonía – _ve al dragón_ – Si puedes encontrar alguna piedra preciosa que soporte toda la energía acumulada en tus escamas, podrás liberarte / _Y así yo podré comer e irme para siempre_ / – explica Daybraker, quien ahora depende de la ayuda del dragón, debido que la explosión daño su columna vertebral

—- _pensando_ – gemas, he visto muchas gemas por estas paredes, veré si encuentro algunas

 _Es extraño encontrar en la tierra este tipo de piedras en tan poca profundidad, lo más raro es que tienen un olor dulce… ¿Será que puedo comerlas? Creo que lo probaré ¿Qué puede pasarme? He comido cosas peores, pero nunca intenten café con sal… se arrepentirán el resto de su vida_

 **Tierras Dragón: 9am**

Ya en una avanzada mañana en las peligrosas tierras de los dragones, el señor dragón, que en este caso es una dragona, se encuentra discutiendo con su padre, después de los hechos ocurridos ayer en la montaña Everhoof.

La princesa Ember, llegó muy enojada, no fue hasta esté momento que ella decidió consultarlo con su padre, quien fue el señor dragón que más reinó en las tierras

—¿No entiendo por qué me preguntas eso? Acaso ocurrió algo ayer en esas montañas heladas – pregunta Torh, un poco confundido

—Ayer tuve una pelea con el dragón que aplastaste hace dos días – menciona Ember, la cual no sabe como reaccionar

—Ya veo ¿Pero que te preocupa? Ayer golpeaste a varios dragones cuando llegaste, no veo algo malo con otro más – aclara el gigante dragón, quien habla con su hija

( **Nota** : _Torh tiene a Ember en una de sus garras_ )

—antier una loca poni, interceptó al dragón azul en la frontera y lo obligó a hacer trabajos sucios para protegerme ¿Qué opinas de eso? – pregunta Ember, la cual se sienta en la garra de Torh

—Bueno… ese es el trabajo de todos los dragones " _Aunque desde hace tiempo nadie lo hace_ " – menciona el gigante dragón

—¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunta Ember muy confundida

—Los dragones deben proteger a su líder, es su deber hacerlo, pero desde hace milenios esa práctica se olvido…" _debido a la muerte de tu madre_ " – responde Torh a su hija

—- _Suspira_ – Entonces lo que hizo Alexander no estaba mal…- menciona Ember, la cual ahora se siente culpable por atacar a Alexander

—Tal vez lo que pasó fue que pusiste tu dignidad de primero, debes entender que dirigir a los dragones no es nada fácil…tal vez un poco de paciencia sea lo mejor y si eso no funciona ya sabes como – recomienda el padre de Ember…

—Mmh… gritarles no es mi estilo y lo sabes – expresa Ember, la cual se levanta

—Oye, cada quien tiene su estilo – Bufa Torh, mientras baja a Ember al suelo

 **Reino cambiante; 10am**

En la colmena de los cambiantes, la mayoría ahora se encuentran reparando aún los daños ocasionados por los problemas que han aquejado a Michael, por otro lado, el cambiante aún no ha salido del cuarto con Chrysalis, mientras tanto, Esmeralda ha estado limpiando su habitación, junto con Amber, la única poni de la colmena

—Entonces por fin te vas a Canterlot – menciona Esmeralda, guardando las botellas de ensayo de la unicornio

—Así es, por fin Luna me ha enviado un carruaje, debería llegar en un par de horas – responde Amber, la cual está guardando sus cosas que trajo para ayudar

Por la puerta, un cambiante se asoma, uno muy querido por Amber y paciente de Esmeralda

—Buenos días chicas – menciona Michael, quien se gana una mirada de la sanadora

—Wow Michael, pensé que tenía que usar la otra bolsa de sangre – expresa Amber bromeando un poco

—Hoy no _"por dicha"_ ¿Qué tal su día? – pregunta Michael mucho más feliz el día de hoy

Esmeralda se queda mirando a los ojos al cambiante de alas celeste claro hasta que logra comprender que sucede

—Estuviste anoche con Chrysalis ¿verdad? – pregunta Esmeralda, haciendo que Amber entienda la indirecta en segundos

—Bueno si ¿Por qué? ¿Hay un problema? – pregunta el cambiante amablemente

Amber con su magia, cierra la puerta de la habitación, para evitar que otros escuchen la conversación y que sea un poco más privada

—¿Acaso anoche tu y Chrysalis se aparearon? – pregunta Esmeralda, sin anestesia…

( **Sin anestesia** : _Que fue muy directa al decir algo_ )

—/ _Esto es muy incomodo…_ / - Piensa Amber, ya que es la única poni en todo el lugar

—Aah…no…. – responde Michael, quien se nota extremadamente sonrojado y nervioso

—No tengas miedo, eso es normal aquí en la colmena, muchos otros ya han estado con Chry– Amber le tapa la boca

—Lo que Esmeralda quiere decir, que bueno que tu relación con Chrysalis esté muy solida, estamos felices por ti – Expresa Amber, quien interrumpió a la Sanadora

—Oh bueno gracias chicas, les agradezco su apoyo / _Dios mío nunca me sentí tan incomodo/_ \- menciona Michael

—¿No tienes algo que hacer el día de hoy? – pregunta Amber, quien no le ha a quitado el casco a Esmeralda

—Eh si, de hecho ya me iba, solo pasaba para saludar, hasta luego Esmeralda, cuídate Amber – expresa el cambiante

Michael se retira de la habitación de Esmeralda, donde Amber deja de taparle la boca a la sanadora, la cual se nota muy molesta

—Oye ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me interrumpiste? – pregunta la cambiante molesta con la química

—No crees que sería algo malo que Michael sepa que Chrysalis ha tenido muchas otras noches con muchos otros cambiantes – menciona Amber, pero Esmeralda no le ve nada malo

—No… ¿Por qué debería pasar algo malo? Chrysalis en su mayoría siempre se acuesta con todos los cambiantes macho que pueda...- dice la sanadora, quien aún no entiende lo que Amber le quiere decir

—Recuerda que Michael es un humano, ellos son más distintos y creo que no le gustaría saber que su novia ha estado con miles de otros ponis… o cambiantes - explica Amber, muy lentamente hasta que Esmeralda logra comprender

—Oh… ya entiendo… creo que tienes razón, el cree que es el único… - menciona Esmeralda, quien ya captó la idea de Amber

—Si…creo que lo mejor es no decirle, Chrysalis debería decírselo, es lo mejor – aclara Amber, mientras se coloca sus alforjas

—Bueno si crees que eso es lo mejor… no hay problema – menciona Esmeralda, quien le ayuda un poco a Amber

—- _suspira_ – dejemos que ellos arreglen esos problemas – _Ve a Esmeralda_ – Supongo que esto es todo – dice Amber un poco mal al tener que irse

—No te preocupes Amber, te volveré a llamar si Michael está a punto de morir – aclara bromeando la cambiante

—Está bien, cuídate Esmeralda – expresa Amber, quien sale de la habitación, para esperar fuera de la colmena, su carruaje a Canterlot

( _Amber no tiene el poder de tele transportarse tan lejos_ )

 **Montaña Everhoof: 12MD**

 _¡Increíble! Quisiera estar en la tierra para vender todas estas piedras preciosas que encontré en esta maldita montaña, me pasé escavándolas por dos horas y aún continúan apareciendo, pero me detuve ya que si extraigo todas, no podré caminar por la cueva…_

Alexander creó dos gigantes montañas de gemas ( **El doble del tamaño de Alexander** ) de variado color en su habitación que usa para dormir, además al haber escavado, agrando gran parte de la cueva y con ayuda de la incapacitada Alicornio quien se encargo de acomodar las gemas con la ayuda de su magia, sin que afecte al dragón o hubiera muerto

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué vas hacer con tantas gemas? – pregunta muy molesta Daybraker, ya que no le han traído su comida

—Bueno descubrí que puedo comerlas – _se acerca a la Alicornio_ – Las azules son mis favoritas – mencioné mientras le doy una mordida a una gema azul

 _Comer gemas debe ser algo de dragones, si como humano intentara morder una, hay una gran posibilidad que necesite cambiar algún diente… o comprarme otra dentadura completa y también del increíble dolor que me ganaría..._

—Al menos ¿Ya buscaste alguna que pueda drenar la magia de tus escamas? – pregunta frustrada la Alicornio

—Aaa…bueno, conseguí una hace horas pero no se si funcionó – mencioné mientras me siento al frente de Daybraker

—¡Maldita sea! Busca algún conejo o algo afuera y si lo electrocutas ya sabes el porque – menciona enojada la Alicornio con crin de fuego

Alexander con una de sus garras toca el lomo de Daybraker, la cual hace un rostro de mucho terror y miedo, pero nada le sucede, lo que la tranquiliza solo un poco, pero en unos segundos se enfurece

—¡DRAGÓN ESTÚPIDO, PUDISTE HABERME MATADO! – grita Daybraker extremadamente furiosa

—Mira el lado bueno, tendrás tu almuerzo por no haberme mentido – aclaré tomando un par de diamantes de gran peso de uno de los montículos

—- _nerviosa_ – ¿O oye adónde vas? – pregunta la Alicornio muy asustada de quedarse sola, quien cambió de actitud en un dos por tres

—Iré al pueblo de cristal para comprarte algo de comer, solo quédate aquí, vendré en unos minutos, si alguien entra solo no hagas ruido – aclaré caminando hacía la salida de la cueva

—Como si pudiera caminar, lárgate de una vez, tal vez no muriera por la explosión pero si del hambre – bufa Daybraker, mientras ve como el dragón sale volando al Imperio de Cristal

 **Reino Cambiante: 12:30MD**

 _Durante más de dos horas tuve que velar las mejoras en la colmena, como Chrysalis está descansando, yo debo hacerlo, es algo que no me molesta, pero tomar decisiones como Rey… ya es demasiado para mi, todos piensan que yo soy el nuevo Rey...y eso no me gusta_

—Chrysalis ¿Estás despierta? – pregunta Michael entrando a la habitación

—Si Michael, creo que lo de anoche nos sobrepasamos un poco – menciona muy sonrojada la cambiante

—- _sonrojado_ – Shh, no vine por eso, el coronel Dark quiere verte para hablar de unas mejoras para la seguridad de la colmena – explica el cambiante

—Oh, Está bien… iré en unos minutos ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? – pregunta Chrysalis, mientras se acerca a Michael

—Bastante atareado, muchos me piden que decida que hacer… piensan que yo soy rey…o algo así – menciona levemente molesto el humano

—Te lo advertí, el teniente debió haber hablado con otros cambiantes y debió decir que tu y yo somos pareja – aclara Chrysalis muy tranquila

—Oh…no me agrada que me traten como si fuera de la realeza… solo soy otro más del montón – menciona Michael, haciendo que Chrysalis se moleste

—No eres otro cambiante más Michael, tu nos has ayudado y has hecho que está colmena prospere, pero tratarte como un rey es solo un poco de agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho – expresa Chrysalis, quien también está muy agradecida con Michael

—No es nada en serio, pero no me gusta que me traten así… es muy incómodo – aclara el cambiante, quien no desea ser tratado diferente a los demás

—Deberías irte acostumbrando, tu vida va ha volver a cambiar y no lo digo porque eres un cambiante – menciona Chrysalis, saliendo de la habitación para ir con el Coronel Dark

 _Nunca me ha gustado que me traten diferente a otros, pero veo que no tengo voto para que dejen de hacerlo, al menos se que aquí soy importante, no para uno si no para todos…eso fue demasiado cursi…_

 **De regreso a la montaña Everhoof: 1pm**

 _Me tomó un poco más de tiempo subir la montaña, es difícil volar hacía arriba que hacía abajo, al menos en el pueblo nadie se asustó, bueno tal vez un poco cuando le di a la poni los diamantes…supongo que tiene demasiado valor…es algo lógico si es un diamante, lo que no se es si Daybraker comerá maíz…pero hecho de vidrio… o cristal…para mi es lo mismo…_ _Ya estoy cerca de la montaña y a metros de aterrizar logro ver como una sombra entrar en la cueva, por lo que con extremo cuidado para no asustar al intruso aterrizo en la entrada sin hacer ruido alguno_

 **Alexander entra a la cueva y ve como Daybraker deja de usar un hechizo de invisibilidad, además se nota muy nerviosa**

—"¿ _Quién ha entrado?_ " – pregunte con voz baja

—" _Es otro dragón… no lo vi bien, pero está en la cueva principal_ " – responde Daybraker, quien le quita la comida que trae Alexander en su cola

—" _Bien tu come en silencio, yo iré a ver_ " – aclaré, yendo con cuidado a la cueva

Alexander entra a su cueva y con mucho sigilo comienza a buscar al intruso

—¿Dónde estará? – se escucha una voz muy conocida

Alexander nota una figura bípeda que le da la espalda, lo que este aprovecha para acercase sin ser visto

—" _Wow… esto esta delicioso_ " – murmura la extraña figura comiendo una gema del montículo

La figura bípeda se da vuelta demasiado tarde y Alexander ya le ha saltado encima, provocando que esté intruso caiga de espalda, mientras Alexander está encima… para evitar que se levante

—¡Ajá! ¿Ember? – expresé asustado por lo que hice

 _¡Mierda! Maldita Daybraker, ahora me van a golpear por su culpa_

—¿Pero qué te pasa! – empuja al dragón – _quítate de encima_ – menciona levemente sonrojada la dragona

—Lo siento, pensé que me estaban robando – mencioné un poco avergonzado

—¡Pudiste haberme herido! – _piensa unos segundos_ \- ¿Cómo no morí? – pregunta Ember muy alarmada

—Oh… - _se va un segundo y trae a Daybraker –_ La abuela gruñona me dijo como quitarme la magia – aclaré soltando a la Alicornio, quien está comiendo las mazorcas de cristal…

—- _confundida_ \- ¿Por qué no ha escapado? Tiene el cuerno libre – menciona Ember

Daybraker deja de morder el maíz y vuelve a ver a la dragona

—No puedo irme, la explosión mágica me rompió la columna… y nadie puede ayudarme, no estoy viva completamente, este tonto dragón tiene que cuidarme / _hasta que mi vida se extinga y será dentro de poco_ / – aclara la Alicornio con crin de fuego

—Es complicado tenerle paciencia… pero ya te acostumbras – mencioné regresando a la Alicornio donde antes estaba

—Al menos veo que tienes bastantes gemas… - expresa Ember viendo los dos montículos

—Tenía que buscar la piedra que lograse retener toda la magia... intenta no comer alguna gema amarilla, es que no encuentro la que usé – advierte el dragón azul levemente avergonzado

—Tranquilo no vengo a comer tus gemas… - _suspira_ – Vine para disculparme por haberte atacado ayer – expresa Ember, quien en estos momentos quiere salir corriendo…

 **Alexander se queda viendo a la dragona durante unos minutos, hasta que este logra reaccionar**

—Oye... ¿No te afecto el frío? Creo que hace mucho afuera – mencioné sin creer lo que escucho

—Estoy hablando en serio Alexander, me di cuenta que lo que hiciste por mi fue algo noble, aunque muy estúpido… - aclara Ember, quien le quita esa sonrisa al dragón

—- _avergonzado_ – No es nada, se que fue algo tonto, pero poco a poco voy adaptándome a este lugar – mencioné viendo el suelo, ya que es un poco incómodo

—Lo estoy viendo, oye ¿No quieres regresar a las tierras dragón? – pregunta Ember, mientras ve al dragón azul

—Creo que es mejor para los dos que me quede aquí, no quiero provocar más problemas, además tengo que cuidar a la abuela gruñona – respondí bastante tranquilo, no así mismo Daybraker

—Dragón si te vuelvo a escuchar diciéndome abuela gruñona, te mataré cuando menos lo esperes – expresa Daybraker quien esta cubierta cerca de la entrada de la cueva

—Tienes razón…pero puedes ir cuando quieras a visitarme, solo intenta no atacar, molestar o acercarse a otro dragón… – _camina a la entrada_ – Creo que ya debo irme – menciona la dragona Celeste

—Ten cuidado, hoy es un día muy ventoso, no quiero tener que cuidarte como a Daybraker – expresé levemente preocupado

Sin esperarlo, la dragona le da un beso rápido en la mejilla al escamado azul y este observa como Ember se despide con su garra y se aleja volando de la montaña Everhoof

—Wow, el dragón está paralizado ¡Maldita sea! Haz una puerta, me voy a congelar aquí adentro – expresa Daybraker muy molesta

El dragón azul deja sus pensamiento y vuelve a ver a Daybraker

—Espera ya la hago, solo necesito seis tablones de manera y una mesa de crafteo – _ve a Daybraker_ \- ¿Qué crees que soy? Haz una con tu magia – mencioné levemente molesto con la Alicornio

—Tu eres el que me debe cuidar, no yo – responde Daybraker, lo que molesta al dragón

—Primer error, yo no tengo que cuidarte, si yo quiero puedo dejarte aquí e irme con Twilight o con Ember – aclaré mientras veo a la Alicornio

—¿Entonces por qué no lo has hecho? – pregunta la Alicornio con crin de fuego, lo que provoca que Alexander se entristezca

—No quiero irme, solo les traigo problemas a los demás, y si me quedo aquí no voy a molestar a nadie y no les traeré problemas – respondí sin mucha emoción

—¿Seguro que lo quieres así? Pero no te preocupes, mi tiempo en esté mundo es limitado – menciona Daybraker

—¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunté levemente preocupado

—Al destruir el libro, tu me has liberado de esa prisión de papel, estoy muy agradecida, yo soy un espíritu y mi vida estaba sujeta al libro – explica la Alicornio de crin de fuego

—Entonces como no hay libro, vas a morir – dije sin poder creerlo

—Bueno si, aunque yo no lo llamaría morir si ya estoy muerta… solo te daré un consejo – aclara el espíritu de Euirion

—¿Qué sucede? / _Que no sea nada malo, por favor_ / - le pregunté un poco preocupado

Daybraker se queda unos minutos viendo a la nada, lamentablemente olvidó lo que le iba a decir al dragón, pero está ya no vuelve a moverse

—¿Daybraker? – pregunte moviéndola un poco

 _Es horrible ver morir a alguien, lamentablemente Daybraker no lo logró y como la última vez que la maté, ella explota en miles de orbes rojas, que salen flotando fuera de la cueva y son arrastradas por el viento_

—- _suspira_ – Tendré en mi conciencia que yo fui elemento para que ella muriera – mencioné un poco afectado, mientras me levanto para analizar la situación de la puerta…

Con la conciencia levemente trastornada, Alexander piensa en lo último que la Alicornio le dijo, que consiste en colocar una puerta para reducir el frío dentro de la cueva, ya que aunque el dragón no lo note, ese lugar está extremadamente helado para la vida…

 **Poniville; Castillo de la amistad:**

Una unicornio lila ha estado gran parte del día planeando la manera de ayudar a Alexander en su problema con sus escamas sobrecargadas, el único detalle es que Twilight no tiene conocimiento que el dragón azul ya logró descargarse…

—- **No muy seguro** – No me parece aún muy seguro Twilight – expresa Spike, quien no cree que vaya a funcionar

—No seas pesimista Spike, sabes que drenar la energía mágica es muy difícil, algo malo podría suceder – aclara Twilight levemente frustrada

—Lo sé y lo entiendo Twilight, pero no vale la pena arriesgar tu vida, sabes que puedes morir si algo sale mal – advierte Spike, quien no desea pasar en esos parajes

—Tienes razón pero he cambiado varias cosas, como no se cuánta magia tiene Alexander en sus escamas, he cambiado el cubo por una más grande, un cubo de litio echa a casco, puede contener mucha energía – explica la Alicornio, quien deja sin aliento al dragón

—¡Estás loca! Esa cosa es una bomba, sabes que esos cubos son muy inestables, no sabes si logrará contener la energía de Alexander – Exclama Spike, quien intenta hacer recapacitar a la Alicornio lila

—No te preocupes, también le instalé un botón para abortar, si algo sale mal, lanzará un pulso que detendrá todo en segundos – expresa Twilight, quien guarda todas las partes del aparato para ir a la montaña

—Por Luna Twilight, esto es lo más peligroso que has hecho, sin mencionar la pelea contra Tirek – aclara el dragón muy preocupado, y bien justificado

Sin más discusión, Twilight se despide y parte con rumbo a la lejana montaña Everhoof con la intención de ayudar al escamado que actualmente vive en la cumbre helada de esa montaña

 **Reino Cambiante:**

 _Aunque no me guste para nada, los cambiantes de la colmena me han estado tratando muy diferente, debido que ellos están muy agradecidos con los logros obtenidos contra la lucha contra los ponis, pues actualmente se logró hacer que el consejo quiera restructurar la ley para beneficiar a todas las partes, por otro lado, Chrysalis y yo nos encontramos bastante tranquilos, después de haber pasado un largo día resolviendo los incesantes problemas de la colmena, que aquejan las veinticuatro horas del día._ _Ahora estamos en nuestra habitación, nuestra maldita burbuja, con solo una cama, un escritorio, un librero y otras cosas construidas con baba verde y una extraña piedra oscura_

—- _Cansado_ – No me agrada tener que tomar decisiones – menciona Michael acostado bocabajo en la cama

—- _con una sonrisa_ – Eso sucede cuando tu novia es una reina, pero no te preocupes, muy pronto te acostumbrarás – aclara Chrysalis, sentada en el escritorio

—Lo llevas diciendo desde hace una semana y no veo que funcione – dice el cambiante, mientras acomoda su cabeza contra el colchón de la cama

( _Debido a mi ignorancia y a la lentitud de como trasmiten los episodios en CR, yo ignoro totalmente como duermen y viven los Changelings )_

—- _conmovida_ – No seas así, no es tan malo cuando comienzas a querer a tus súbditos – expresa Chrysalis, quien escribe en su diario

—No es que los odie, solo que me frustra que no puedan hacer algo solos, parecen niños – menciona Michael viendo a la cambiante en el escritorio

 _Al menos uno en la tierra no se necesitaba ser tan especifico con lo que se necesita, pero en este lugar ya es todo muy primitivo y estúpido, al punto de casi pedir permiso para mover una pata_

—Los cambiantes necesitan ser guiados muy estrictamente, es muy fácil que comentan errores, pero una vez que comprenden como realizar algo, no hay nada que los detenga – dice Chrysalis, quien guarda su diario en el mismo lugar donde una vez Michael lo leyó

—Espero que si, pero me preocupa mucho la lluvia ácida ¿Cómo vamos hacer? – le pregunta el cambiante, viendo con rostro de mucha preocupación

—No lo sé Michael, no hay una forma fácil de arreglar ese problema, pero me extraña que no ha sucedido nada, estamos en temporada de esas lluvias – menciona algo confundida Chrysalis, pero igual de preocupada

 _Si en Ecuestria existiera el cemento, en un día yo tendría resuelto el bendito problema del techo, construir una maldita pared sería fácil, pero aquí usamos nuestra saliva y tarda tiempo en secarse, y creo que tampoco existe el cemento…_

—Hay que buscar una solución pronto, no podemos esperar hasta que suceda una desgracia – advierte Michael, bastante preocupado por la colmena, ya que está muy expuesta a los elementos

—Lo sé Michael, veré que puedo pensar para arreglar ese problema, pero nada será fácil – menciona Chrysalis un poco estresada por los problemas que presenta la colmena

—Por cierto, tengo una duda que quiero evacuar hace varías semanas – pregunta Michael, mientras Chrysalis lo ve a los ojos

—Dime tu pregunta querido Michael – expresa la cambiante

—¿Tu has tenido a otros cambiantes además de mi? – pregunta Michael, un poco interesado en ese tema

—- _nerviosa_ \- ¿Por qué ese tipo de pregunta Michael? – menciona Chrysalis con un nerviosismo notable

—Es que me parece extraño que nunca hayas tenido otras parejas, además de mi – aclara Michael, lo que Amber había mencionado horas atrás a Esmeralda

Chrysalis piensa unos minutos, lo que preocupa al cambiante, hasta que la Changeling lo vuelve a ver

—No, solo tu has sido mi primer pareja – miente la cambiante, con la intención de ocultar su pasado de Michael

—Es extraño que no hayas tenido a nadie contigo, jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti – menciona Michael, quien le cree a la cambiante

—¿Te hubieras molestado si hubiera dicho que si? – pregunta Chrysalis con curiosidad

 _Me parece extraño que Chrysalis no haya tenido alguna pareja sentimental, supongo que debe ser por su titulo de reina_

—No, jamás me enojaría por algo así, en la tierra se ve mucho de eso – responde Michael, bastante tranquilo

La Cambiante deja el escritorio y se acuesta a la par de Michael, para hablar más cómodamente

—O sea, en la tierra ¿Una humana hembra va con muchos machos para aparearse? – pregunta algo confundida Chrysalis

 _No se de donde habrá sacado semejante deducción… pero no es así, la tierra no ha llegado a tales extremos…bueno un poco solamente_

—¡No!... eso se le llama prostitución y es malo, lo que quiero decir, que no me molestaría si en el pasado tenías a una pareja ¿Pero de dónde sacaste esa respuesta? – pregunta Michael, bastante confundido

—- _nerviosa_ – Se me ocurrió, digo yo no conozco nada de como viven los humanos, fue una simple idea – responde Chrysalis con un nerviosismo evidente

 _Mmmh… Chrysalis está ocultando algo, se nota muy nerviosa y no me ha mirado a los ojos cuando responde ¡Me está mintiendo! ¿Pero por qué me miente?_

 **Montaña Everhoof: Con Wildfire**

En la cumbre helada del Everhoof, un Alicornio rojo arriesga su vida en el frío, con la intensión de buscar partes de su destruido libro por culpa de Alexander

—Mmm – rostro de molestia – Esto está quemado – menciona el Alicornio rojo

Wildfire continua revisando, hasta que escucha a alguien aterrizar detrás de el y nota a Twilight con unas pesadas alforjas…

—¿Wildfire? ¿Qué haces aquí arriba? – pregunta confundida la Alicornio lila

—Nada Twilight, solo estaba revisando si sobrevivió algo de mi libro – responde Wildfire, un poco triste al no tener el libro

—Oh… - _ve una hoja en la nieve_ – Tal vez aquella tenga algo importante – señala Twilight una hoja incrustada en la nieve

 _( Que coincidencia…)_

Con cuidado Wildfire retira piezas destruidas de la Dauthdaert, hasta que logra extraer la hoja de forma segura y con extremo cuidado este lee la hoja

—¿Qué dice Wildfire? – pregunta Twilight interesada quien vino para ayudar al dragón, el cual está en la cueva…

—Está es la nota que envíe para ti, no se como llegó al libro – responde Wildfire mientras Twilight toma la hoja y comienza a leerla

 **Carta:** ** _Querida Twilight:_**

Wildfire respondió tu duda sobre traer a más humanos: _si se puedes traer a otro humano, solo debe de entrar en medio de la zona del hechizo cuando ustedes regresen, pero sobrecargaría el libro y no sería una buena idea, con eso bastaría para traer a Ecuestria otro humano._ Wildfire pregunta ¿el por qué de la pregunta? **_Attle_** Spike :)

—Yo nunca leí está carta – menciona Twilight, entregándosela al Alicornio rojo

—¿Quién trajo el libro? – pregunta Wildfire a Twilight

—Alexander lo trajo en su alforja… - responde la Alicornio lila, quien comienza a sospechar un poco

—Deberíamos preguntarle al dragón, para ver que dice – aclara Wildfire quien vuelve a ver hacía la cueva con una mirada seria

Twilight junto con Wildfire caminan con dirección a la helada cueva de Alexander, para preguntar la situación de la carta

 **Continuará** :

Vaya, muchas mentiras acechan a Michael, eso sin mencionar lo que Alexander hizo para venir a Ecuestria. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de este mes de enero, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y como siempre si tienen alguna duda no teman en enviar un mensaje privado, sin más nos leemos en el próximo capitulo : )

 **Nota** :

 _Usted querido lector ha notado varias actualizaciones durante la semana, eso es debido que me encuentro en periodo de vacaciones, sin embargo, mi tiempo libre ya comienza a escasear._

 _Eso no significa que dejaré de actualizar, si no que deberán tener un poco más de paciencia en las siguientes actualizaciones, por ahora solo les puedo decir muchas gracias quien se tome el tiempo en leer mi historia, espero que les esté gustando y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo : )_

 **Próximo Capitulo: El precio de la mentira**

( _El precio de la historia... ¿Qué extraña coincidencia?_ )

Nuestros padres desde que nacemos nos dicen que mentir es malo, y en cierto modo es verdad, cuando mentimos nunca medimos las consecuencias, ahora un Changeling y un dragón deberán pagar por su mentira.

 **Comentarios del Capitulo anterior:**

Ahora para cerrar el capitulo, los comentarios del capitulo anterior:

 **max208** : _Realmente nada bueno, pero vaya sorpresa con lo que le pasó a Daybreaker ;)_ _En realidad, si hasta ahora los menos afectados son Michael y Chrysalis, pero nada es para siempre, y sobre Spike nadie lo tiene de lengua suelta…_ _Por otro lado con Alexander, creo que eso ya ocurrió, lo aplastaron en repetidas ocasiones, solo que el pobre no lo recuerda ya que quedó inconsciente._

 **Dark hunter XD:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y con lo de Alexander últimamente ha estado metiendo la pata, al igual que Spike… nos leemos luego amigo : )_

 **CasayBronyFanfic** : _Me alegra mucho que te agraden los fics y que entretengan, de hecho esa es la idea._ _Te agradezco que siguieras ambas historias y que te hayan gustado, claro que con el problema con tus profesores… eso no me consta… te hubieras esperado al receso o ha que salieras de clases…_ _Por otro lado, sobre el permiso para publicarlo, adelante no tengo ningún inconveniente, solo mantén los créditos que te he enviado al Facebook, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :_ )

 **Comet Galaxy** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y así es…en esa montaña había demasiada gente.

 _De hecho ese libro es muy importante en muchas cosas, pero ya que... lo explotaron no vale la pena hablar de eso. Alexander se salvó pues se alejó bastante y si no estaría como la Alicornio o peor_ _Sobre la discusión podría decirse que si, pero debido al tono… sería como tipo amistosa y de enojo_ _Sobre Daybraker sería muy cruel dejarla así en todo el fic…incluso para mi._ _Lamento que no te emocionaras con la noche entre Michael y Chrysalis, gracias por comentar_

 **TEIET** : _Me alegra que terminaras el fic, ahora solo debes esperar a que actualice…_ _Lamentable no habrá lemon en este fic, por lo mismo corté la noche de pasión de Michael…_

Gracias por sus comentarios y que tengan una excelente semana : )


	29. El precio de la mentira

**Advertencia** : _Este capítulo contiene lenguaje vulgar marcado_

 **Capítulo 28; El precio de la mentira:**

Grandes ráfagas de viento helado azotan la montaña Everhoof, debido a la altura de esta montaña, mientras tanto, un dragón azul, continua pensado que hacer para reducir el frio en el interior de la cueva como último comentario de Daybraker

—- _molesto_ – Agh maldición, si al menos tuviera fuego real – expresé con algo de enojo, golpeando la pila de gemas

 _Si al menos tuviera fuego podría ingeniármelas para calentar la cueva, pero es ridículo intentarlo cuando congelas hasta lo que te vas a comer_

 **Alexander logra captar con sus oídos, los sonidos de los cascos contra la piedra, el cual este camina hacía la salida, donde puede ver entrar a Wildfire y a Twilight, con una leve capa de nieve en su pelaje**

—Lamento no tener limpio, no sabía que iba a tener visitas – mencioné refiriéndome al desorden con los montículos de gemas

—- _mantiene una distancia_ – No vine para quedarme Alexander, solo quería evacuar una duda – aclara Wildfire, mientras Twilight se queda junto a el.

El Alicornio le lanza la carta que ambos Alicornio ya leyeron, el cual Alexander la toma con una de sus garras para leerla

—- _confundido_ \- ¿Qué tiene que ver está carta? – pregunté fingiendo

 _No creo que a Twilight le agrade el hecho que le ocultara esta carta ¿Pero de dónde ha salido?_

—Extrañamente está carta estaba dentro de una de las páginas del libro que destruiste, Twilight me dijo que tu trajiste el libro de regreso a Ecuestria – explica Wildfire sospechando del dragón

—Yo traje el libro, me había tropezado con el y lo guardé en la mochila donde venía la entrega para Michael – dije un poco nervioso

Wildfire continua sospechando, mientras tanto Twilight mira sin interferir, ya que está esperando para poder ayudar al dragón con su problema de energía

—No pregunto por el libro, pregunto por la carta ¿Sabes algo de ella? – vuelve a preguntar el Alicornio rojo

—Bueno, se que fue enviada por Spike, además parece un papel de buena calidad – mencioné intentado evitar una respuesta

—- _carga un hechizo_ – No te hagas el tonto, me estás mintiendo – aclara Wildfire muy molesto

—- _preocupada_ – Basta Wildfire, Alexander no ha hecho nada malo, yo estuve con el en la tierra – menciona Twilight, quien decide interferir

 _No entiendo porque se molesta ese poni, solo era un mensaje irrelevante, hay muchas formas que esa carta terminara en el libro, y le atina a la única_

—El sabe algo Twilight, no interfieras – expresa el Alicornio rojo

—¿Por qué es tan importante la tiene la carta? Eso sucedió hace una semana – pregunté un poco molesto

—Tu eres un tramposo, escupe lo que sabes – responde Wildfire quien continua amenazando con atacarlo

 _Aunque haya ocultado la carta, no me arrepiento haberlo hecho, salvar a mi hermano es mucha más importante que un insignificante rollo de papel ¿Quieren la verdad? Pues aquí la tienen_

 **Reino Cambiante**

 _Aún Chrysalis y yo estamos en la habitación, acostados juntos en la cama, mientras discutimos un poco lo ocurrido hace unos minutos:_ _Se que Chrysalis me miente, puedo sentirlo y no por el hecho de que sea un cambiante, puedo verlo en sus ojos pero no entiendo el motivo para que lo haga ¿Habré hecho algo mal para que me mienta?_

—¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – pregunta Michael, confundido

—¿De que estás hablando? Aquí nadie está nervioso Michael… tu eres el nervioso – responde Chrysalis, con un nerviosismo notable

—Chrysalis ¿Qué sucede? No veo porque debas mentirme, se que me estás mintiendo – Aclara el cambiante viendo muy seriamente a la Changeling

—No creo que sea buen idea que lo sepas Michael... lo lamento – expresa Chrysalis muy nerviosa, debido a lo sucedido anteriormente

—¿Están horrible qué no puedes confiar en mi? Somos pareja Chrysalis y mentirme no arreglará nada – explica Michael un poco molesto

—Tu no lo entiendes, mi pasado es un poco oscuro, y no quiero cometer los mismos errores – aclara la cambiante, quien no desea decirle a Michael que estuvo antes con muchos otros Changelings

 _No solo tu has tenido los bajos, todos absolutamente todos, hemos pasado por momentos de tristeza y otros de mucha felicidad_

—- _con voz dolida_ \- No solo tu tienes problemas Chrysalis, en estos momentos toda Ecuestria tiene un problema – menciona el cambiante, con la esperanza de que Chrysalis le responda con la verdad

—- _triste -_ No puedo decirlo Michael – ve la pared – No creo que comprendas lo que sucede – expresa Chrysalis, lo que provoca que Michael se ofenda

Michael un poco molesto se levanta de la cama y camina hacía la salida

—No puedo creer que mientas Chrysalis y que no puedas decirme lo que te sucede, nosotros estamos juntos en esto, pero veo que me equivoco, supongo que solo soy un juguete para ti – expresa el cambiante el cual se retira de la habitación

 **La cambiante se entristece mucho por las palabras de Michael, mientras ella se queda acostada pensando en todo lo sucedido**

— Amber sabía que algo así iba a suceder – menciona Esmeralda entrando por la puerta

—¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunta Chrysalis un poco molesta

—Todos escucharon tu pelea con Michael, nadie esta sordo en la colmena, al parecer Amber supo que algo iba a suceder – responde Esmeralda repitiendo al final lo que dijo anteriormente

—Pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo sepa ¿Qué pensará de mi! – expresa Chrysalis bastante mal por lo sucedido

—Es mejor que haberle mentido, ahora puede que no confíe en nosotros, debiste haberle respondido su pregunta – aclara Esmeralda quien se siente un poco mal por Michael

—Ya quisiera verte en mis cascos Esmeralda, tu no entiendes nada de lo que Michael y yo estamos pasando – expresa con molestia la cambiante

—Claro que lo entiendo mi reina, usted no puede decirme que no comprendo cuando sabe perfectamente que sí, no puedo decir lo mismo, yo no soy reina pero lo que pase entre Michael y usted, también afecta la colmena, Michael está para ayudarnos y haberle mentido no es una manera de agradecerle por todo lo que el nos ha dado – Aclara Esmeralda, un poco preocupada por Michael

—Tu no tienes derecho a decirme algo así – _se enoja_ – ¡Lárgate Esmeralda! – expresa con enojo Chrysalis

—Sabes que tengo razón, espero que resuelvas tus problemas con Michael – _ve a Chrysalis_ – Por cierto, el ha salido de la colmena, creo que no le gustó que le mintieran – menciona Esmeralda quien se retira de la habitación

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – se pregunta Chrysalis muy pensativa y triste

Chrysalis se sienta en el escritorio para pensar en todo lo sucedido con Michael, el cual se fue de la colmena con la intensión de calmarse y meditar un poco el problema que los aqueja

 **Montaña Everhoof:**

En la helada montaña Everhoof una situación bastante delicada se está generado, Wildfire está a una provocación para atacar a Alexander, quien ya está preparado para una pelea si es necesario

—Así es, yo oculté la carta de Twilight, sabía que si ella la leía no me permitirá acercarme al lugar de donde vinieron, la oculté dentro del libro y las acompañé hasta su regreso, no tenía idea que el libro era peligroso – respondí directamente, sorprendiendo a Twilight

—¡Lo sabía! Por tu culpa terminamos varios días perdidos dentro del libro – acusa Wildfire al dragón

 _Aunque haya ocultado la carta, no significa que tenga algo que ver con el libro y su cárcel_

—¡Uy! Perdón, no soy sabio para haber sabido que tu libro nos encerraría – mencioné un poco molesto

—Por tu culpa, Ecuestria por poco fue destruida ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hiciste? – pregunta Wildfire bastante enojado

—Wildfire Alexander no tiene la culpa, puede que me ocultara la carta pero nos ayudó a regresar y ha salvar a Michael – menciona Twilight, quien es ignorada

—No es suficiente para ti haber detenido al espíritu de Euirion – responde Alexander, quien esta cerca de los montículos de gemas

—¡Destruiste mi libro, estúpido! – expresa enojado el Alicornio rojo

—Ese libro era una prisión, los espíritus que estaban cautivos estaban sufriendo, así como nosotros cuando estuvimos encerrados, por eso lo destruí – _ve seriamente al Alicornio_ – Y no vuelvas a decirme estúpido – Aclaré, cada vez con menos paciencia, debido a la sangre de dragón…

—Por favor chicos, eso no es motivo de pelea, aquí nadie es un enemigo – expresa Twilight, intentado calmar las emociones, sin embargo, vuelve a ser ignorada

—¡Estaban encerrados porque son peligrosos! No lo entiendes o eres E-S-T-Ú-P-I-D-O – expresa Wildfire, quien vuelve a insultar al dragón

 _Tranquilo Alexander es un "amigo", no lo ataques_

—Grrr Crees que me importa saber que tu libro es una prisión, si tanto te gustaba ¿Por qué no encerraste en ella? – pregunté ya enojado, con un tono de voz fuerte

Twilight se da cuenta que no logrará calmar a los dos, por lo cual opta por cubrirse si ocurre alguna desgracia

—/ _¿Por qué todo siempre termina en una pelea?_ / - piensa Twilight, quien se cubre donde antes estaba Daybraker

—- _Voz de enojo_ \- ¡Yo debía cuidar que el libro no callera en cascos equivocados! – _ve a los ojos a Alexander_ \- pero veo que terminaron en un lugar peor – aclara el Alicornio rojo

—¡Suficiente contigo! Viniste para hablar de la maldita carta o solo quieres echarme la culpa de tu estúpido libro ¿Quieres que te lo pague? – expresé con enojo por las menciones de Wildfire

 **Alexander ya en su límite, toma varias gemas del montículo y se las lanza en la cara al Alicornio rojo quien las detiene con su magia**

—- _tira las gemas al suelo_ – No quiero tus gemas, seguramente son robadas – expresa Wildfire, haciendo enojar más a Alexander

—Dejen de pelear por tonterías, tenemos cosas más importantes por hacer, que pelearse – dice Twilight, asomando su cabeza por la esquina

—- _lanza humo por su nariz_ – Quieres hacerme el favor de tomar esos malditos diamantes y metértelos por el culo e irte a la mierda – aclaré sumamente enojado, debido a las provocaciones del Alicornio

Twilight no puede creer que Alexander dijera tal palabrota, y ya con el temor ella solo se cubre pues no va ha interferir más en la pelea verbal de Wildfire y Alexander

 **Con Michael:**

 _Tal vez no haya sido buena idea irme de la colmena, pero quiero hablar con alguien quien verdaderamente me escuche, lamentablemente en este momento no tengo a nadie, excepto Alexander... espero que no siga molesto después de nuestra pelea hace algunos días._ _Aunque no sea buena idea, ahora estoy volando hacía la montaña Everhoof, al menos puedo decir que gracias a la práctica con Chrysalis no me congelaré en este lugar, pero creo que tampoco soy el único que va con Alexander ¿Será que ya es popular?_

—Espero que no haya otro escudo por Canterlot – menciona Michael volando por Poniville

 _Twilight no estaba en su castillo, por lo que puedo decir que está con Alexander o puede que esté ocupada en sus propios problemas_

—Al menos voy un poco rápido… esto tardará un poco más de lo esperado – expresa Michael, bastante aburrido de tener que volar

De improvisto una pegaso color cian llega volando al lado de Michael, el cual quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de la pegaso

—¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí Michael? – pregunta Rainbow Dash

 _No se como hacen todos para saber que soy yo ¿Tendré algo diferente de los demás cambiantes o solo es pura suerte?_

—Oh, hola Rainbow, solo paso por aquí, iré a ver como esta Alexander – responde Michael, quien vuela tranquilamente

—Entiendo, nadie de nosotros quiso ayudarlo…- menciona la pegaso cian un poco avergonzada

—Se que hubiera sido peligroso si alguna de ustedes cuida a Alexander, pero creo que el puede hacerlo solo… ahora es un dragón – aclara Michael, quien sigue volando con dirección al Imperio de Cristal

—Creo que tienes razón… creo que será mejor irme, buena suerte Michael – expresa Rainbow Dash, la cual regresa volando hacía Canterlot

—Está bien Rainbow, cuídate – menciona Michael, quien se despide de la pegaso

El Changeling continua volando con dirección al Imperio de Cristal, para luego dirigirse a la montaña Everhoof

 **Castillo de la Amistad; Poniville** :

Aunque Spike no esta de acuerdo con lo que Twilight creó para ayudar al dragón azul, este ahora se encuentra muy preocupado, esperando con un rostro muy angustiado en el mapa Cutie, junto con Starlight el regreso de la Alicornio lila

—No tenia idea que Twilight se arriesgara tanto como para crear la máquina que se llevó – menciona la unicornio preocupada

—Tu sabes que Twilight haría lo que fuera para ayudar a alguien, pero esto ya es otro nivel… - expresa Spike muy preocupado

—Saben, desde hace días no he hecho nada divertido… - dice Pinkie pié pensado un poco

—¿No creen que Twilight está exagerando un poco con el problema de Alexander? – pregunta Spike, quien se sienta en la silla de Twilight

—Tal vez un poco, pero ella no se detendrá… quiere ayudarlo – responde Applejack quien conoce un poco a la Alicornio lila

—Pero sería peligroso para Alexander y Twilight si algo sale mal, tanta magia no es buena para la salud – aclara Starlight, la cual no puede hacer mucho para detener a su mentora

—Ella lo debe saber… por eso es la elemento de la magia – menciona Rarity, no muy preocupada

—Supongo que si, ella sabe que si algo sale mal, puede resultar herida – menciona Starlight quién habló un poco con Twilight

—No creo que Alexander lo permita, el estima mucho a Twilight – aclara Spike quien no pudo detener a la Alicornio lila

—Sabes que Twilight lo va a obligar ¿Verdad Spike? – pregunta Starlight viendo al dragón morado

—Entonces… Twilight está en peligro y todos estamos aquí haciendo nada – menciona el dragón, mientras se cruza de brazos

—Bueno si, supongo que si – aclara la poni rosada, muy emocionada, aunque no sabe porque

 **Spike se lleva la garra a la cara en señal de… "** _oh por dios_ **"… mientras tanto Starlight sabe que el dragón morado tiene razón**

—- _Suspira_ – Bien, iré a la Montaña Everhoof para detener a Twilight – expresa la Unicornio rosa con un bufido

—¿En serio lo harás? – pregunta Spike quien vuelve a ver emocionado a la unicornio

—Tienes toda la razón Spike, y como su alumna es mi deber decirle que es una locura… espero que no sea demasiado tarde – expresa Starlight muy preocupada por Twilight

 **Sin esperárselo Spike le da un abrazo a la unicornio, la cual se nota muy incomoda por la acción del dragón, el cual la suelta segundos después**

—Te lo agradezco Starlight – dice el escamado morado

La Unicornio rosada desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo, dejando a las chicas junto con Spike en el mapa Cutie

—¿Dónde está Fluttershy? – pregunta Rarity con duda

 **Montaña Everhoof:**

La situación entre Wildfire y Alexander es muy delicada, Twilight ha intentado apaciguar las emociones, sin embargo, sus intentos por evitar una pelea han sido insuficientes

—Wildfire estás reaccionado de una forma muy exagera – expresa Twilight muy molesta con el Alicornio rojo

—¿Vas a seguir insultándome? – pregunta Wildfire, quien continúa provocando al dragón azul

—¡Basta! Wildfire deje de provocar a Alexander, ya eres lo suficientemente maduro como para comportarte como potrillo – expresa Twilight sumamente enojada, la cual se interpone entre los dos…

 _Twilight tiene razón, el quiere que lo ataque para luego hacerme una jugada sucia, seguramente dirá que yo soy un peligro para Ecuestria_

—- _vuelve a ver a Twilight_ – No te entrometas Twilight, tu eres la culpable también – menciona el Alicornio rojo, sorprendido a la poni lila

—No le hables así, ella no tiene nada que ver con este problema – aclaré defendiendo a Twilight, ya que le han hablado de un modo indebido

—¿Ahora la defiendes? Si hace unos momentos querías atacarme – pregunta Wildfire con molestia

—La defiendo porque ella es mil veces mejor que tu, de hecho podría cambiar todas estás gemas por tener una amiga como lo es Twilight, y no se por qué permito que tu vengas a molestarme en mi cueva – expresé un poco calmado, sin embargo, aún sigo enojado

—- _sonrojada_ \- Wow… Alexander yo no sabía que me estimabas así... –

De improvisto un rayo rojo pasa muy cerca de Twilight e impacta en el pecho de Alexander, quien no resulta dañado en lo más mínimo

—- _Con mirada de furia_ \- ¡Acabas de atacarme! – expresé ya fuera de mis casillas

—Chicos esperen podemos arreglarlo aún – menciona Twilight, pero ya todo se salió un poco de control

Alexander con gran enojo le escupe una bola de fuego contra Wildfire, quien no logra detenerlo con su escudo y es lanzado fuera de la cueva por la explosión, que deja una leve capa de polvo de hielo

—Alexander no lo ataques, solo estaba jugando – aclara Twilight quien intenta detener al dragón azul

—Nunca en mi vida me han insultado tanto – _ve a Twilight_ – lamento lo de tu _'amigo_ ' pero esto no se va a quedar así – Aclaré mientras camino hacía la salida de la cueva

Twilight sigue al dragón azul fuera de la cueva y logra ver como a pocos metros de la entrada, como aterriza Ember la cual vio al Alicornio herido y fue en su ayuda

—¿Estás bien Wildfire? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta la dragona, ayudando al Alicornio rojo a levantarse

—- _un poco lastimado_ – Nada grave, solo un pequeño problema – expresa Wildfire, ya reincorporado, con pequeñas heridas heladas en su cara

( _Residuos de los ataques de fuego de Alexander, estos dejan fragmentos de hielo, algunas veces pueden incrustarse en la carne_ )

—¡Espero que no quieras volver a entrar aquí Wildfire! No dejaré que me insultes de esa manera otra vez – expresé muy molesto, mientras camino con enojo hacía el Alicornio

Twilight intenta detener al dragón pues se ha dado cuenta que este ya no tiene magia en sus escamas, sin embargo, no logra mantener a Alexander con su magia, Ember quien recién llega, detiene al dragón empujándolo un poco para evitar que se acerque al Alicornio rojo

—- _Deteniendo a Alexander_ \- ¡Detente Alexander, no hagas una estupidez! – expresa la dragona, quien contiene al dragón con su fuerza

( _Esto no significa que Alexander sea más débil que Ember, ambos son muy fuertes_ )

—Wildfire deja de tratar de culpar a Alexander, el nos ayudó contra Daybraker – aclara Twilight muy molesta con ambos machos

—¡Pero es la verdad Twilight, todo es culpa de él! – responde el Alicornio señalando al dragón, lo que aumenta el enojo de Alexander

—¡Ven y dímelo a la cara pendejo! – expresé enojado, forcejeando un poco contra el agarre de Ember

La dragona aún mantiene dominado a Alexander, mientras Michael aterriza al lado de Twilight y nota la delicada situación actual, donde las emociones están muy candentes

—Wow, wow ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta Michael, quien recién va aterrizando y debe ayudar a Ember a detener al dragón azul

—Lo que sucede es que ese dragón es un estúpido y puso en peligro a toda Ecuestria – responde el Alicornio rojo, quien continua molestando a Alexander

 _Hijo de tu puta madre, tendrás que dormirte con un ojo abierto o algo malo te sucederá_

—Ven y dímelo en mi cara ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – aclaré forcejeando contra Ember y Michael

—Basta Alexander, solo intenta hacerte enojar – menciona Michael, sujetando al dragón azul con su magia, pero le es difícil

—Wildfire deja de actuar como un idiota y detente de una vez, aquí nadie es un enemigo – dice Ember, levemente agotada debido a que debe mantener alejado a Alexander del Alicornio rojo

—No tengo la culpa que el nos haya mentido, es un tramposo y un manipulador – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien no detiene sus insultos, esta vez un poco más Explícitos…

—Suficiente contigo Wildfire, vete de la montaña Everhoof, tienes prohibido volver a la cima – exclama Twilight quien ya explotó en rabia

—¡Regrésalo a la tierra, tu te sabes el hechizo! – refunfuña el Alicornio rojo mientras Alexander continúa siendo controlado

—No lo voy a regresar, ni siquiera se que tan peligroso puede ser el hechizo – aclara Twilight, en contra de la petición del Alicornio rojo

Wildfire lanza un hechizo contra Alexander, pero este logra esquivarlo al igual que Ember y Michael, quienes se agachan a tiempo.

El rayo continua avanzando e ingresa a la cueva, rebotando en las paredes de hielo y explota junto a uno de los montículos de gemas, haciendo que todas colapsen y se desparramen por todo el lugar

—¿Acabas de lanzarme un hechizo! – expresé muy molesto con el Alicornio

—Yo… eh… adiós - aclara Wildfire quien desaparece con ayuda de un hechizo

Ember y Michael, sueltan a Alexander pues ya no hay peligro que este ataque a nadie, mientras Twilight observa un brillo algo anormal en la cueva

—Eh… ¿todos están viendo lo mismo que yo en la cueva? – pregunta Twilight un poco preocupada

—¿Qué fue lo que lanzó Wildfire? – se pregunta Ember, quien llegó en buen momento para evitar una desgracia

—No lo sabemos, pero parece que no es nada bueno – responde Michael, quien también recién llegó

—Diablos ¡La gema! – expresé asustado, pues la gema está perdida en la cueva

 _Había olvidado que perdí la gema que usé para limpiar mis escamas de la magia, algo debió sucederle con el hechizo de ese idiota de Wildfire, espero que nada malo suceda o yo mismo golpearé a ese Alicornio_

 **Alexander corre a la cueva, al igual que los demás, pero una Alicornio lila va mucho más adelantada, con respecto a los demás**

—¡Twilight espera, no te adelantes! – le grité preocupado por la seguridad

Todos entran a la cueva y llegan a la habitación principal, la cual está desordena debido al derrumbe de los montículos, pero inmediatamente todos logran ver a una gema amarilla flotando, mientras emite gran cantidad de luz, magia y calor

—¿Qué está pasando! – grita Twilight sujetándose de la pared

Al igual que la Alicornio lila, todos deben sujetarse de las paredes, debido que la gema está adsorbiendo todo lo que está a su alrededor

( _Extrañamente no adsorbe otras gemas, debido a que no son compatibles con el Software…_ )

—¡El hechizo de Wildfire era enviarme a la tierra! – expresé gritando un poco, mientras mantengo mi agarre al suelo

—¡Creo que fue estúpido haber entrado, ahora vamos a morir! – menciona Ember, quien no puede regresar a la entrada

Alexander logra tomar a Twilight a pocos segundos antes de que perdiera el agarré y la salva de caer por la gravedad de la gema, y este la acerca hacía el

—Wow, gracias Alexander, pensé que no lo lograría – expresa la Alicornio muy agradecida

—¡Chicos está aumentando! – advierte Michael, quien intenta hacer un hechizo, sin embargo, su magia cae directamente a la gema

—¡Twilight sácanos de aquí, has un hechizo! – aclara Ember, quien apenas puede mantenerse agarrada

La Alicornio intenta realizar un hechizo de tele transporte, pero su magia es adsorbida por la gema en el centro de la habitación

—¡Debemos salir de aquí, está haciendo mucho calor! – expresa Michael, quien es el único que puede usar magia

Las gemas que están esparcidas por la habitación, son lanzadas contra la pared, las cuales comienzan a ser aplastadas por una increíble gravedad, que solo afecta a objetos inertes

 **El dragón azul, comienza a sentir el arrastre de la gema contra el, y una desventaja que este tiene, es que es el más grande de todos**

—¡Chicos salgan de aquí! – dije mientras me sujeto al suelo con mis garras

Ember logra tomar una garra de Alexander, y evita que este caiga con la gema, mientras Michael tiene a Twilight y a Ember sujetas con su magia

—¡Rápido Ember, no puedo hacer tanta magia! – expresa Michael, esforzándome a su límite para evitar que Ember caiga al igual que su hermano

—¡Suéltame Ember! ¡No lo vas a lograr, soy muy pesado! – aclaré viendo a la dragona a los ojos

El rostro de Ember cambia a uno más pasivo aún con toda la situación, pero ella no quiere soltar al dragón

—No te voy a soltar, eres igual de importante que todos nosotros – expresa Ember, la cual comienza a sentir dolor en su garra, debido al esfuerzo por mantener al escamado azul

 **Alexander vuelve a ver a Michael, el cual se nota bastante cansando por el uso de magia, y este apenas puede mantenerla activa, sin soltar a la dragona y a la Alicornio lila**

—¡Michael sácalos de aquí!– mencioné viendo al cambiante

—¡No lo hagas, podemos lograrlo, solo un poco más! – responde el cambiante, con un rostro de mucho dolor por todo el esfuerzo

Todos notan como el techo de la cueva comienza a fracturarse, donde pequeños trozos de piedra son arrastrado hacia la gema, mientras las gemas por el calor, se empiezan a derretir en la paredes por la presión y la temperatura

—No lo lograrán conmigo aquí, los quiero chicos – Expresé soltando la garra de Ember

—¡Nooo Alexander! – gritan Twilight, Michael y Ember al mismo tiempo

El escamado azul comienza a caer hacía la gema amarilla, y todos con horror ven como este choca con ella, lo que provoca que el dragón se incinere en una nube de cenizas. A los pocos segundos la piedra amarilla es rodeada de unas extrañas hoces blancas que iluminan toda la cueva hasta que todo el lugar explota violentamente

 **Los sobrevivientes son expulsados con gran violencia de la cueva, cayendo a varios metros de la entrada, la cual emana gran cantidad de humo negro** Ember, Twilight y Michael, están tirados en la nieve, sin moverse debido al dolor en todo su cuerpo

—¿Acaba de suceder lo que yo creo? – pregunta Twilight, a la par de Michael, quien aún no cree lo que sucedió

 _No sé que pensar, creo que aún sigo en shock por todo lo que ocurrió, es imposible que Alexander haya muerto, no lo voy a creer nunca_

—¡Todo esto es culpa de Wildfire! – aclara Ember, la cual no sabe que sentir

—Tienes razón, pero el ha huido, no sabemos a donde se fue – menciona Michael igual de enojado

—Yo se donde está, es nuestro deber hacer lo correcto, Wildfire ha cometido un asesinato – dice Twilight muy molesta con el Alicornio rojo

Varios minutos después los tres sobrevivientes, por fin se levantan de la fría nieve, donde son recibidos por varias ráfagas de viendo, mientras aún continúa la sensación de desconocimiento, al no comprender bien que sucedió en la cueva

 **Castillo de Canterlot: comedores**

El Alicornio rojo hace más de medía hora que llegó al castillo de Canterlot, con ayuda de un hechizo, este se nota bastante nervioso y muy preocupado por algo que sucedió en la Montaña Everhoof

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Wildfire? – pregunta Luna dándole un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té, ya que es hora de su merienda

—Nada Luna, solo que ¿Nunca has hecho algo y sabes que está mal? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, bastante preocupado y con un nerviosismo muy notable

Luna cambia su sonrisa por una muy sería, ya que sabe que algo malo hizo el Alicornio rojo

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – pregunta Luna, dejando su taza de té en la mesa

—Nada solo puede que me haya molestado un poco con un dragón… nada muy grave todo está bien

Luna nota que el Alicornio rojo está demasiado nervioso cuando le responde, por lo cual ella, rápidamente deduce que le están mintiendo

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Wildfire? – pregunta Luna mientras su rostro cambia a uno de enojo

Pronto la puerta se abre con bastante fuerza, sorprendido incluso a los guardias, quienes se tranquilizan al ver a Twilight entrar, junto con Ember y Michael

—¡Wildfire eres un maldito por lo que hiciste! – grita Ember, quien se le acerca al Alicornio rojo

La dragona con mucha furia taclea a Wildfire, quien también es golpeado por ella misma en su estómago, hasta que los guardias logran someter a la dragona, debido al desorden y a la violencia cometida

—¡No te muevas Princesa Ember! – exclama el guardia, quien se nota bastante nervioso por la presencia de la dragona

Luna quien aún no entiende que está sucediendo, ayuda al Alicornio rojo a reincorporarse, el cual está solo un poco golpeado

—¿Por qué entran con tanta violencia al castillo? Quiero una justificación contundente sobre sus acciones – exclama Luna, muy molesta por la entrada tan agresiva

—Lamento venir así Luna, pero Wildfire es un asesino – aclara el cambiante, muy enojado, y bastante decaído por la perdida de su hermano

—¿Qué! ¿Qué has hecho Wildfire? – pregunta Luna bastante enojada, mientras atrapa al Alicornio rojo con su magia

El poni únicamente cambia su rostro a uno de mucho arrepentimiento, lo que molesta mucho a Ember quien está atrapada por la magia de los dos guardias

—Luna, Wildfire fue a la montaña Everhoof, donde se peleó con Alexander, la pelea terminó cuando Wildfire lanza un raro hechizo y por poco nos incinera en la cueva – explica Twilight todo lo sucedido en la cueva

—¡Están mintiendo! El hechizo solo era de tele transportación normal, no debería haber hecho daño – se defiende el Alicornio rojo, pero no puede hacer mucho

— - _con lágrimas en sus ojos_ \- ¡Mentira! Tu lo mataste, lo odiabas porque el destruyo tu estúpido libro – expresa Ember, mientras algunas de sus lágrimas caen al suelo

—Lo presionaste demasiado, desde que llegamos a su hogar temporal lo empezaste a insultar Wildfire, y ahora por esa estúpida pelea el ya no está con nosotros – menciona Twilight limpiándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos con su casco

—Eres un maldito, solo fuiste para provocarlo por ese montón de páginas – dice Michael, el cual también está afectado por lo sucedido

—¡Tu no tienes nada que decir Michael! Ese libro te trajo a Ecuestria, se lo debes – aclara el Alicornio rojo, mientras Luna escucha todas las declaraciones

Durante unos minutos más, Michael, Ember y Twilight continúan bombardeando al Alicornio con palabras llenas de odio y resentimiento, debido a la perdida de su amigo dragón.

—Suficiente, basta, quiero que se calmen ¿Es cierto que atacaste al dragón llamado Alexander? – pregunta Luna, mirando seriamente al Alicornio rojo

—Yo no lo mate… claro que si lancé el hechizo… - responde Wildfire sin mentirle a la princesa

—- _suspira_ – Wildfire… me duele decirte esto pero no tengo opción, lo lamento, guardias arresten a Wildfire por asesinato involuntario… - menciona Luna, con un gran dolor en su corazón al dar esa orden

—Pero Luna, no puedes hacerme esto, por favor yo no quise hacerle nada – menciona el Alicornio rojo, bastante preocupado

Los dos guardias que tenían sujeta a Ember, ahora detienen al Alicornio rojo, mientras uno de los soldados le coloca un anillo en su cuerno, para evitar el uso de magia

—Lo lamento Wildfire, pero lo que hiciste fue algo muy grave, debiste pensarlo dos veces – expresa Luna quien no vuelve a mirar al Alicornio, pues es muy doloroso para ella emocionalmente

Sin ningún otro contratiempo, Wildfire es llevado a las cárceles de Canterlot, en espera de que Luna escuche su declaración

—Yo… quisiera estar solo un rato… con su permiso – menciona Michael, quien se retira muy lentamente del castillo

—Chicas, se que no quieren hablar de lo sucedido, pero quiero que me cuenten todo lo que pasó – menciona Luna, quien ahora debe resolver el problema

—Twilight… creo que sería mejor que tu le digas, tu estuviste desde el inicio… con su permiso, también quisiera estar sola – expresa Ember, también muy afectada

—Creo que está bien… Luna quisiera hablarlo en privado por favor – aclara Twilight, la cual en varias ocasiones interfirió en la pelea, pero no logró calmar los ánimos

Michael y Ember se retiran del castillo, debido a que aún están afectados por lo sucedido en la montaña Everhoof, que terminó en una tragedia debido a las provocaciones de Wildfire.

 **El cambiante vuela unos minutos fuera de Canterlot hacia un extenso claro que hay detrás de esa majestuosa montaña, y este aterriza para poder procesar lo sucedido**

 _¿En serio he perdido a Alexander? Yo no lo creo, se que algo tan simple no puede matarlo ¿Pero si en realidad si sucedió?_

—Nunca debí haber entrado en ese lugar – aclara Michael, quien se refiere al extraño búnker, debajo del subsuelo

 _Si le hubiera hecho caso a ese Alicornio, pero el también es culpable por lo que le sucedió, el lo atacó… pero todos fuimos a ver la cueva, nunca debimos haber entrado cuando vimos la luz_

—¿Cómo hubiera sido mi vida si Chrysalis no me hubiera traído? - piensa Michael, quien en estos momentos está bastante afectado

 _Creo que es algo que nunca sabré, tal vez estaría encerrado en prisión o puede que no, posiblemente hubiera continuado con mi rutina durante años, pero al menos tendría a Alexander con vida_

Michael escucha como alguien aterriza detrás de el, y este vuelve a ver y ve a Ember con su bastón de Heliotropo en sus garras

—" _Hola Michael_ …" – murmura Ember sin mucha energía

Michael simplemente la vuelve a ver, sin devolverle el saludo

—Yo aún no creo que Alexander esté muerto – menciona la dragona, la cual se sienta al lado del cambiante

—Tu y yo vimos lo mismo, esa gema lo mató, algún extraño hechizo le lanzó Wildfire – dice el cambiante sin ningún sentimiento

—- _suspira_ – No soy mucho de hablar de mis sentimientos, pero tu hermano me ha enseñado bastante desde que el llegó, gracias a el puedo decir que soy un poco más amigable – menciona Ember, quien no le agrada mucho hablar de esa forma

—El siempre fue así, pero creo que tu le enseñaste más a el, nunca lo había visto hablar con una chica… - aclara Michael, quien vuelve a ver el suelo

—Bueno… Aaa el era interesante, aunque algunas veces raro, pero nunca lo pude conocer mejor, siempre algo malo pasaba – menciona Ember un poco más tranquila

—- _suspira_ \- ¿Qué vas hacer ahora? – pregunta Michael bastante decaído

—- _insegura_ – No lo sé, supongo que esperaré un tiempo, quiero pensar bien las cosas antes de hacer algo… - responde la dragona, no muy segura de si misma

—Está genial, creo que será mejor regresar a nuestras tierras, está atardeciendo – aclara Michael, bastante afectado

—Tienes toda la razón, lamento no haber podido ayudar a tu hermano Michael, se que pude haber hecho algo mejor – se disculpa Ember, quien también se siente un poco culpable

—No te preocupes, se que no querías dejarlo ir, también yo pude haber hecho algo, pero no tengo el poder suficiente – menciona Michael, pues era el único que podía usar magia, pero no mucha

 **El cambiante se despide de Ember para irse volando de regreso a la colmena, después de un día lleno de desgracia, este necesita hablar con alguien… y esa es Chrysalis quien le ha mentido en las últimas horas.**

Ember se queda en el claro un par de horas más, y ya en la noche fría, ella regresa de nuevo a las tierras Dragón, mientras en el camino se va desahogando al escupir fuego a lo primero que logra ver

 **En algún otro lugar No existente en el tiempo:**

 _No se como sentirme, es totalmente extraño poder aclarar este sentimiento, es como estar dormido pero despierto a la vez, en un lugar extraño._

—¿Hola? ¿Pueden ayudarme? – grité, sin embargo mi voz no la pude escuchar

 _Se que no estoy en Ecuestria, ni en la tierra, estoy flotando como en el espacio, pero este se encuentra vacío… es increíblemente escalofriante, no hay nadie… solo yo_

—¿Michael? ¿Twilight? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – dije un poco más asustado

 _De nuevo soledad, no hay ningún sonido, luz, ni si quiera un rastro de vida además de mí ¿Será que la gema me mató? ¿Por fin morí o solo estoy soñando? No lo se con certeza_

—Hola… ¿Necesito ayuda? – Mencioné un poco más alterado, pero de igual forma, la oscuridad ni se inmuta con mi voz

 _Tengo miedo... como jamás lo sentí, nunca he sentido algo tan escalofriante que estar en la nada, puedo sentir mi corazón acelerado, pero no lo puedo escuchar_

—Chicos esto no es divertido… - mencioné viendo el alrededor

 _No hay vida, solo una oscuridad que me vigila fríamente, en espera de que algo suceda, el miedo cada vez en más grande en mi interior_

—¡Ember! Por favor hay alguien – grité con miedo, mientras vuelvo a ver los alrededores

 _Estoy solo con mis pensamientos, algo aterrador para mi, no quise esto, nunca lo desee, perdónenme por haberles mentido_

—¿Qué sucede? – _le cuesta respirar_ – No… respiro… - expresé muy alterado

 _Es mi fin, solo cerré mis ojos y poco a pocos siento como mis pensamientos me abandonan, mientras el aire alrededor de mi cuerpo se vuelve frío, y luego nada ¿Así se siente morir? Nunca lo sabré_

 **Continuará** :

Hey que tal ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Si es así genial, pues uno de los capítulos con más problemas, sin decir las peleas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, sin más que escribir, les deseo éxito y una excelente semana.

 **Próximo capitulo: _La dimensión desconocida_**

Dos mundos chocaran entre si, uno con un pasado oscuro pero con un final feliz, y el otro con problemas entre las especie ¿Cómo va a salir todo?

 **Nota** : Será un fic algo extenso, posiblemente el doble de los actuales

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **TEIET** : _Pues no te quedarás con las ganas de leer la noche entre Michael y Chrysalis, no daré mucho detallas pero posiblemente sea un extracto 26.5._ _También sobre Daybraker sería muy cruel dejarla invalida durante toda su vida, incluso si ella era mala, nadie merece sufrir así._

 **Anónimo** _: Sea quien seas, con todo el respeto, por favor te pido que no hagas publicidad en el fic, y no te preocupes estoy feliz con los lectores actuales que tengo y lo demás, no se que es un roleplay…_

 **Nahuel836:** _Pues en cierto modo si y no, aunque cuando llegues a leer esto notarás que si, pero no todos_

 _ **Vegetto blue:** Me alegra bastante que te gusten los capítulos, y ya veremos lo demás :) _

**nahuelvera2:** _En cierto modo sí, pero Chrysalis era así antes de conocer a Michael_. P _or ahora los que mintieron fueron Alexander al ocultar la carta a Twilight y Chrysalis por no decirle a Michael que ella antes tenía muchas noches con otros cambiantes… Quien si está jodido es Alexander…por lo que leíste hace unos momentos._

 **Kirin:** _De hecho nadie lo sabe a excepción de Luna y Shinnig Armor, como Storm no le puso cargos a Celestia, no pueden acusarla, aún sabiendo el problema con el secuestro._

 **Gracias por quienes comentan el fic, les deseo a todos una excelente semana y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, también un saludo quienes leen el fic, pues sé que lo están leyendo n_n**


	30. La dimensión desconocida

**Aviso:** _Este_ _capítulo fue inspirado por ayuda de un usuario llamado CasaBronyFanfic, el proporcionó la idea de este capitulo y su desarrollo._

 **Si quieres entender mejor** _este capitulo,_ **recomiendo leer el capitulo final de "Un mundo Extraño"** _de antemano pido disculpas por los errores que han de encontrar si leen el final de ese fic, si no lo desean leer no hay problema._

 **Capítulo 29; La dimensión desconocida:**

Un hermoso día comienza en Poniville, mientras los habitantes bastante emocionados abren sus negocios, con la espera de poder tener un gran día de ventas, sin embargo, en el castillo de la amistad se vive un ambiente de mucha tensión y preocupación, debido a las señales en el cielo que algo malo está por suceder. Ahora todas las chicas y princesas excepto Twilight y Cadence están sentadas hablando con mucha calma, pero prospera el respeto, la formalidad, así como el temor y la angustia

—En serio, hace una hora hemos sentido un aumento de magia muy significativa – menciona Celestia bastante preocupada por la seguridad de Ecuestria

—¿No será lo que creo que es? – pregunta Luna, quien también se nota muy angustiada

—Es imposible que sea lo que piensas Luna, el destierro dura mil años, claro que puede que haya escapado – Aclara Applejack con mucha amabilidad, pero no tranquiliza a Luna

—¿Dónde está Twilight? – pregunta Applejack, en espera de la Alicornio lila

—Está en el tejado, quiere esperar la llegada de Spike y Shapira para poder discutir, la dragona debe saber que sucede – dice Rainbow Dash acostada en su silla

—No creo que sepa mucho la dragona – menciona Rarity de forma irrespetuosa...

Sin ninguna advertencia todas escuchan una gran explosión proveniente del noroeste, camino al bosque White Tails Woods.

—¡Pero que ha sido eso! – expresa Fluttershy muy alarmada, mientras tiembla un poco por el miedo

—Sonó muy cerca de aquí, podríamos ir a investigar rápidamente para ver que sucedió – aclara Celestial, mucho más nerviosa por el estruendo

Todas ven como Twilight baja de la segunda planta, bastante alterada por lo ocurrido hace unos instantes

—¡Lo he visto, chicas! – expresa Twilight bastante angustiada

—¿Twilight que viste? – pregunta Luna levemente alterada por la reacción de la Alicornio lila

—Fue una bola de fuego blanca, cayó muy cerca del Bosque White Tail – aclara la Alicornio lila muy preocupada

Con los nervios candentes, la puerta principal se abre, mientras entra un Alicornio de pelaje verde con melena verde claro, muy calmado aún con todo lo que está sucediendo

—Chicas, venga rápido ¡Algo ha caído en el Bosque White Tail! – expresa el Alicornio verde bastante tranquilo

—¿Qué está sucediendo el día de hoy? – se pregunta Rarity , mientras sale del mapa Cutie de forma apresurada

Las chicas sin negarse a la petición del Alicornio verde salen del castillo, excepto Twilight y el Alicornio verde

—¿Dónde está Light Hope Blake? – pregunta Twilight con un rostro neutral

—Spike y Shapira lo están cuidando Twilight, tranquila no lo he dejado solo en ningún momento – aclara Blake abrazando a la Alicornio lila para calmarla

—Está bien, lo siento si dudé de ti Blake, pero me preocupa que se pueda meter en problemas – aclara la Alicornio, dándole un rápido beso, para luego ir con las demás chicas y princesas

El Alicornio verde ve como Twilight sale del castillo mientras este se queda unos minutos, bastante nervioso

—Creo que mejor iré con Light Hope, Twilight resulta ser un poco sobreprotectora y aunque ya esté un poco grande, ella no lo va a dejar solo – expresa el Alicornio verde, quien desaparece mediante un hechizo

 **A pocos metros de White Tail Woods**

Spike y Shapira ya están en la zona del accidente, en espera de los demás, para poder investigar, sin embargo, un Alicornio café, quiere comenzar un poco más antes debido a su curiosidad por descubrir algo nuevo como su madre

—Light Hope ven, puedes lastimarte – advierte Shapira al potrillo

—Vamos tía Shapira, no podemos esperar a que lleguen los demás, tardarán mucho – aclara el Alicornio con voz un poco aguda ya que es un niño

—No puedo hacerlo Hope, sabes que tu madre me regañará si lo hago – expresa la dragona, sentada a la par de Spike

— _"Es como ver a una Twilight pero mucho peor"_ – murmura Spike perplejo por la insistencia de su sobrino

—Por favor tío Spike, no pueden hacerme esto ¡Es un gran descubrimiento! – dice el Alicornio al frente de ambos dragones

A pocos metros de ambos dragones, aparece Blake con ayuda de un hechizo, y con gran velocidad Light Hope se le acerca para convencerlo

—¡Papá! ¡Papá! Ven rápido, tenemos que revisar lo que cayó en el cráter – menciona el Alicornio con un frenesí de felicidad

—Wow tranquilo Hope, tenemos todo el día para ver lo que trajo la marea – aclara Blake atrapando al pequeño pony

( _Light Hope tiene la edad de las Cutie Marks Crusaders, pero aquí ellas son más grandes casi adultas. Spike también es mayor, más grande y fuerte_ )

— _" Y tu que quieres tener huevos"_ – murmura Shapira observando la conversación de Blake y su hijo

— _"No creo que sea tan malo, no serán ponis"_ – menciona Spike quien también ve lo mismo que la dragona

— _"Exacto Spike, no serán ponis, serán dragones..."_ – aclara Shapira, mientras el dragón morado la mira confundido

—Ustedes dos par de bolsas de escamas ¿Van a venir o quieren una invitación? – pregunta Blake mirando a los dos dragones seriamente, en espera para que se acerquen

—¡Ven rápido tío Spike y tía Shapira! – expresa Light Hope con mucha emoción

—¿No vamos a esperar a las demás? – pregunta Spike, mientras camina hacía Blake

—Tardarán unas horas…son cosas de yeguas, tu sabes de que hablo Spike…– aclara el Alicornio verde, mientras Spike rueda los ojos

—Para ser yeguas ocupan muchos suministros aún estando a pocos kilómetros, por eso no ando con ellas – menciona Shapira de forma apática, pues no le interesa esperar a las demás

 **Los dos escamados, al igual que Blake y su hijo se acercan a la zona de impacto, un agujero de unos diez metros de diámetro, con poca profundidad, pero enana gran cantidad de humo blanco y vapor frío**

—¡Apúrate papá! – expresa Light Hope mientras arrastra el casco de Blake

—Tranquilo Hope, creo que lo que cayó en ese agujero no se irá en un tiempo – menciona Blake con gran interés, pero con cuidado debido a la presencia de su hijo

 **Spike, Shapira, Blake y Light Hope llegan a la orilla del pequeño cráter, donde en el centro rápidamente todos observan un cuerpo azul, que brilla un poco debido a una fina capa de hielo**

—¿Eso es un dragón! – aclara Spike muy sorprendido por lo que ve

—Creo que lo es, hay que ver si está bien – dice el Alicornio verde, con un poco de preocupación

—Espero que el señor dragón esté bien – aclara Light Hope, un poco más tranquilo, quien comprende lo que está pasando

Los cuatro bajan con mucho cuidado al interior del cráter, hasta quedar muy cerca del dragón desconocido, el cual está inconsciente en estos momentos

—Creo que se murió – menciona Spike, pero esté recibe un codazo de la dragona

— _"Cállate Spike, Light Hope está aquí"_ – murmura la dragona muy molesta por el comentario del dragón

—Pa ¿Está muerto? – pregunta el Alicornio un poco alterado

Blake observa unos segundos el cuerpo del dragón, apenas del mismo tamaño que Shapira, y un poco más alto que él.

—No está muerto, sigue respirando – responde el Alicornio verde, mientras se acerca un poco más al dragón con cuidado

—Ten cuidado Blake, Hope ven para acá, no quiero que algo te pase – expresa Spike, a cierta distancia del desconocido dragón

Light Hope se refugia en las garras de Spike, en espera de que su padre deje de investigar, mientras Shapira vigila a Blake de que no resulte herido

 **El Alicornio verde a paso lento llega donde está el accidentado dragón, el cual está inconsciente, pero aún respira, Blake con su casco toca la piel escamosa pero inmediatamente debe retirarlo ya que se quemó por el contacto**

—Auch… - expresa con dolor el Alicornio verde, mientras sacude su casco afectado un momento…

—¿Está caliente? – pregunta la dragona, mientras Spike y Hope miran con atención

—No, más bien está muy frío… no entiendo que le pasó, tal vez se desmayó – responde Blake, quien nota una gema en la garra derecha del escamado

El Alicornio verde se acerca con la intención de tomar la joya, sin embargo, este recibe un fuerte coletazo por parte del desconocido dragón, el cual se ha despertado, muy aturdido y asustado.

 **Blake cae con fuerza al suelo debido al golpe, pero no resulta herido en lo más mínimo**

 _Donde diablos estoy, habré muerto o solo fue un sueño, el caso es que este poni quiere robarme la gema y no lo puedo permitir_

 **Alexander se eleva con sus alas unos metros y con un gran temor, este escupe una ráfaga de hielo.**

Una gran nube blanca pasa entre Blake, dejándole una gran capa de hielo en su pelaje, la nube continua avanzado hasta que choca con Spike, hasta que esa rara nube se disipa

—¡Papá! – grita el Alicornio café, mientras dispara un pequeño hechizo, pero no le provoca daños al dragón

Spike toma a Hope, para protegerlo de los ataques, mientras Shapira se eleva para defender a sus amigos del dragón desconocido

( _Lástima que Alexander casi no tenga experiencia en peleas, hubiera sido épica una entre ellos dos_ )

 _Reconozco este lugar, estoy cerca de Poniville pero ellos quieren robarme la gema, no puedo permitir eso, la cosa es ¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

—Cálmate dragón, no es necesario pelear – menciona Shapira, preparada para luchar si es necesario hacerlo

( _Shapira es cinco centímetros más grande que Alexander, pero ella tiene más experiencia luchando y es una dragona de corazón, sin decir que fue entrenada por los guardianes_ )

—¡Ustedes querían robarme la gema! No puedo dejarlos hacer eso – expresé con la joya amarilla en mi garra

—Tranquilo no queremos tu –

Sin previo aviso Blake dispara un rayo verde claro, impactándole directamente a la gema por error

 **Una poderosa onda de choque, es sentida por toda Ecuestria y segundos después dos explosiones son vista por el Bosque Everfree**

—¡Quieren robarme la gema y me atacan por la espalda! – aclaré molesto, lo que preocupa a la dragona

Alexander escupe nuevamente otra ráfaga helada, sorprendiendo a Shapira por ese ataque desconocido

—Eres un dragón de hielo ¡Pensé que ya no existían! – aclara la dragona azul, limpiando sus escamas de la escarcha del ataque de Alexander, pero no resulta herida en lo mínimo

—Shapira ten cuidado, su aliento es muy peligroso – advierte Blake, temblando de frío, debido a que fue afectado por segunda vez

Shapira ataca al dragón azul con una bola de fuego, pero este logra esquivarlo y la golpea en sus costillas con su cola, por lo cual, ella retrocede un poco

—Hace tiempo que no luchaba de esta forma – menciona la escamada azul, con un leve dolor en sus costillas

 _Que es este lugar, esto no es Ecuestria ¿Por qué Spike es más grande? ¿Quién es el Alicornio verde? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es la dragona?_

—¿Dónde estoy! ¿Dónde está Twilight! – grité con algo de enojo

Shapira, Spike, Blake y Hope se sorprenden por el nombre que el dragón dice, lo que aumenta la confusión y el temor

—¿Para qué quieres a Twilight! – pregunta Blake de una forma un poco agresiva, mientras se sacude la escarcha de su pelaje

—No es de tu incumbencia Alicornio, ella me debe una larga explicación por lo sucedido – aclaré un poco enojado, pero sin dejar de vigilar a la dragona

—¡No te acercaras a ella! – grita Blake, preparado para luchar contra el dragón, al igual que Spike

—Papi ¿Qué quiere el señor dragón con mamá? – pregunta Light Hope con mucha angustia

Esas palabras del pequeño Alicornio, le caen a Alexander como un balde de agua caliente en su espalda

 _( ¿Qué? Alexander no puede sentir el frío, no así el calor)_

 _No es posible… Wildfire me mandó a otro lugar, y ahora estoy perdido en otra tierra igual a Ecuestria, en la que antes estaba ¿Cómo es eso posible?_

—Q ¿Qué has dicho?...n no puede ser – dije atónito, mientras miro los alrededores

—¿Te vas a calmar dragón? – pregunta Shapira con una mirada sería

 _No tengo otra opción que aceptar la oferta, se que Twilight no tienes hijos… o si los ¿tiene? Sea lo que sea, todo esto tiene que ver con la gema_

—- _mira a la dragona_ – Bien acepto tu oferta, pero no intenten nada raro – advertí mientras bajo al suelo

—Me alegra que aceptaras, no quería que Hope viera una pelea… - menciona Shapira, la cual también regresa al suelo

Ambos dragones regresan a tierra, mientras los demás se acercan para poder hablar con más calma, pero aún existe un poco de desconfianza

—¿No puedes quitarme el hielo? – pregunta Blake, con mucho frío, lo que le dificulta realizar hechizos

—Lo siento, solo puedo enfriar cosas, no calentarlas – aclaré mientras tomo la gema con mi cola, ya que es mejor que llevarla en mi garra

—Muy bien ¿Para qué quieres a Twilight? – pregunta Shapira, mirando de forma sería al escamado azul

—- _suspira_ – No es la Twilight que busco, algo ha sucedido y no estoy en mi ' **hogar** ' – respondí un poco más tranquilo pero muy confundido

—¿De dónde vienes? – pregunta Spike, mientras ayuda a Blake a calentarse con su llama

—Bueno… antes lo hacía en las tierras dragón, pero me quedé en las montañas Everhoof en Ecuestria – dije sin ningún problema

Shapira y Blake se miran confundidos, al igual que Light Hope y Spike, ya que no entienden cual es el error…

—Señor dragón pero estamos en Ecuestria – responde Light Hope, quien también se nota confundido

—Para ustedes es su Ecuestria, no para mi, vengo –

—Vienes de la dimensión cuatro, vaya jamás creí que hubiera otra forma de usar magia como lo hiciste dragón – menciona una voz muy conocida para Blake, Spike y Shapira

Alexander se mueve a un lado, dejando ver aún poni terrestre de pelaje café, con melena erizada color almendro y una Cutie Mark de un reloj de arena dorado

—Doctor ¿A qué se debe su visita? – pregunta Blake ya mucho mejor por la ayuda de Spike

—Bueno cualquiera se preocuparía si de la nada los estragos en la tela del universo son reparados todos al mismo tiempo por una magia extraña – explica el extraño poni, quien salió a investigar

—Deja tu monólogo poni ¿Qué estabas diciendo con mi lugar de procedencia? – pregunté un poco molesto, ya que aun no comprendo

—- _se le acerca al dragón_ – Mi querido dragón, tu lograste viajar a otra dimensión con ayuda de tu gema, quedé impresionado cuando lo vi, lo hiciste sin causar daños – _ve a Blake_ – No como a otros… - menciona el Doctor con una sonrisa suave en su rostro

—¿Entonces esté dragón es de otra dimensión? – menciona Shapira, pues ella también viene de otro lugar lejano

—Así es, hay muchas realidades alternas por el universo, Blake viene de la tierra o dimensión uno, Ecuestria es la dimensión dos, Shapira viene de la dimensión tres, este dragón viene de la dimensión cuatro – explica el terrestre marrón

—¡Eso es genial! Pensé que mi papá era el único que podía crear artefactos dimensionales – dice Light Hope con mucha emoción

—¡Oh entonces puedo hacer un portal a otra dimensión! – menciona Blake, pensando algunos planes para visitar la cuarta dimensión

—¡No! Estás loco, no más portales, con los tres que hiciste ya son suficientes – aclara Spike, en contra de la idea del Alicornio

—¡Basta! Yo no quiero estar aquí, no es el lugar correcto que debo estar – mencioné sin poder creer que cruce entre dimensiones

 _Ah… cierto ya lo había hecho cuando llegué por primera vez a Ecuestria… que tonto_

—Pues ahí vienen las chicas, tal vez puedan ayudarte para regresar, de todos modos debo velar que Blake no vuelva a romper la tela del espacio… aún está muy sensible por todo lo que le hizo – menciona el terrestre de melena color almendro

—Papá ¿Entonces no podemos viajar a otro lugar? – pregunta Light Hope un poco decepcionado

—No… creo que un par de años más y puede que lo piense – responde el Alicornio verde, un poco más tranquilo

—¿Ni siquiera pudieron habernos esperado? – menciona Applejack un poco molesta por los cuatro que se les adelantaron

—Si las hubiéramos esperados, estaríamos muertos – aclara Spike con un poco de humor

—Oh, pero querido Spike, casi no tardamos en venir – menciona Rarity, muy celosa de Shapira

—No… solo tardaron una hora… nada grave – expresa el dragón morado

—Ya, ya, ya, dejen de pelear, Twilight al meno dime que sabes hechizos de dimensiones – le pregunté a la Alicornio lila, pero ella me mira de una forma extraña

—Lo lamento, no se quien eres dragón – aclara la Alicornio lila, quien nunca en su vida vio al dragón

 _Bien, lo había olvidado, nadie de aquí me conoce ¡Genial! Eso me tranquiliza… un segundo ¿Habrá otra Ember?_

—Oh cierto, chicas este dragón fue el que cayó hace una hora en el agujero detrás de nosotros – explica Blake, mucho más calmado al saber que no hay peligro

—No me estén llamando dragón, pueden llamarme Alexander – dije de forma amable, mientras el Alicornio verde me mira de forma extraña

—¿Alexander acaso eres de la tierra? – pregunta el Alicornio verde

—Eso es imposible Blake, no ves que es un dragón – menciona Pinkie Pié dando sus típicos saltos

—Si soy de la tierra, fui transformado en dragón, larga historia pero no la voy a contar – respondí sin darle mucha importancia

—¡Rayos! No estabas tan mal para ser dragón, pero saliste con lo de humano – menciona Shapira, algo decepcionada

 _Detecto un alto nivel de acoso, de hecho la dragona es muy parecida a Ember ¿Tendrá hermanas?_

—¡Oye! Yo soy tu pareja no él… - se ofende Spike un poco por el comentario de la dragona

—Lo siento Spike, cosas de dragonas que no creo que entiendas… – expresa Shapira, algo abochornada por su comentario

—¿La tierra no ha sido destruida! – exclama Blake, sacudiendo un poco al dragón ( _No lo logra…_ )

—No está tan mal… a lo que recuerdo, pero no ha sido destruida… aún – aclaré mirando de forma rara al Alicornio verde

—Blake, aunque tu planeta hogar haya sido destruido, no significa que Alexander también venga del mismo lugar, recuerda que hay muchos universos alternativos – menciona el Doctor quien no interfiere mucho

—¿Cómo vamos a devolver al dragón a su hogar? – pregunta Luna, bastante tranquila al saber que no hay nada peligroso

 _No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo opción, debo entregar la gema para que me puedan ayudar, yo no tengo magia para poder hacerlo…_

—- _Enseña la gema_ – Con este topacio, creo haber venido aquí, yo no tengo magia para poder activarla pero no sé si tenga energía aún – expliqué entregando la gema al Alicornio verde, quien la toma sin problemas

—¡Oh! Una gema poderosa ¡Papá puedo verla! – menciona Light Hope, pero Twilight atrapa al potrillo ya que puede ser peligrosa

—Es muy peligroso Hope, mejor deja que papá lo haga – dice Twilight, alejando al pequeño Alicornio café de Blake…

—Tal vez pueda crear un dispositivo que ayude a la gema… digo no soy mago y no sé que energía tenga – expresa Blake mientras se frota su barbilla, mientras piensa un momento

Todos miran de forma muy sería al Alicornio verde, excepto el dragón azul, que no conoce mucho de Blake

—¡Oh no! – _le quita la gema_ – tienes prohibido crear otro portal o algún otro artefacto que habrá la tela del espacio – le dice Twilight a Blake con molestia

—Esperen, no voy a permitir que manoseen la gema, Twilight dale la gema al Alicornio verde – Aclaré mientras doy un paso hacía adelante

La Alicornio lila niega la petición del dragón azul, debido al peligro que pueda hacer Blake con la gema, lo que molesta más a Alexander

( _Cualquiera se molestaría si estuvieran en los zapatos de Alexander_ )

—Mami mejor devuelve la gema, el señor dragón no se ve muy feliz – expresa Light Hope con algo de temor

—¡Basta! Dejen de comportarse como idiotas – _le quita la gema a Twilight_ – Tu solo protege la gema, nosotros pensaremos una forma de poder regresarte – dice Shapira frustrada, quien le quita la gema a la Alicornio lila de una forma un poco agresiva

—Iría en contra de mis principios no ayudar a un ser perdido en otra dimensión – _le da unos planos a Blake_ – Este es uno de los artefactos de los señores del tiempo, puede llevar a un individuo por todo los universos… pero si se programa mal, algo terrible puede suceder - advierte el Doctor mirando de forma sería al Alicornio verde

—- _mira los planos_ – creo poder hacer la maquina, pero no la programación… no se como hacerla – menciona Blake quien continúa revisando los planos

 _¡Oh genial! Yo se programación, al menos un golpe de suerte para no deprimirme en este lugar… aún si es casi la misma Ecuestria_

—Yo puedo hacer la programación, solo necesito una hoja, un lápiz, un palito de madera y un bloque de hielo – les pedí a todos, mientras me miran de una forma extraña

—Disculpa dragón ¿Por qué quieres un bloque de hielo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash muy confundida, al igual que los demás

—Bueno tengo sed y no puedo tomar agua por mi aliento – respondí un poco apenado, mientras me rasco la cabeza en señal de incomodidad…

—Creo que iré a buscar algunas cosas en la chatarra – menciona Blake quien se retira, al igual que el Doctor

—¡Espérame papá! – grita Light Hope, quien logra soltarse de la trampa de Twilight

—" _Ugh… niños_ " – bufa la Alicornio lila

—Dragón ¿No te gustaría contarnos como es la otra Ecuestria? – pregunta Celestial, quien mira al dragón azul

 _No creo que nada suceda si les digo, pues es el mismo lugar pero con pequeños cambios… ¿Cómo funciona el universo?_

—Está bien, pero tráiganme las cosas que pedí por lo menos para tener todo listo – aclaré un poco intranquilo, ya que aún no se como se necesita la programación

—Del hielo yo me encargo, se donde conseguirlo – aclara Shapira la cual se retira volando

—Iré a mi granja, creo que debe haber algún palo en ese lugar – menciona Applejack, la cual también se retira

—Espérame A.J, yo también quiero ir – expresa la pegaso cian

—- _ve a Twilight_ – Creo que tu debes de tener tu castillo un papel y un lápiz – dije muy seguro, pues si nada ha cambiado, la Alicornio debe tener un castillo

—Así es, aunque no se como lo sabes – menciona la Alicornio lila un poco intranquila por la presencia de Alexander

Todos comienzan a caminar de regreso a Poniville, mientras discuten sanamente lo sucedido, así mismo, todos evacuan sus dudas entre si

—No quiero sonar entrometido, pero quisiera saber tu historia Twilight, digo hace unas horas estaba con otra idéntica a ti, pero no tenía un bebé… - expliqué con voz algo apenada…

 _Es un cambio un poco brusco y me cuesta asimilar algo tan fácil, como aceptar que aquí Twilight es madre y que está casada con un humano Alicornio… Odio esos cambios, son pequeños pero difícil de aceptarlos_

—No hay problema te entiendo, pero también me cuentas de tu mundo, dragón – aclara Twilight un poco emocionada

Luna y Celestia se notan muy nerviosas por donde va la conversación entre dragón y poni, debido al oscuro pasado de este lugar

Luego de una larga y lenta caminata, todos por fin llegan al castillo, excepto Blake, Shapira, Light Hope y el Doctor

—Ostras… Yo no pagaré por los daños del castillo – Advertí de antemano debido al daño del lugar

El castillo tiene una de sus torres colapsadas desde hace varios años, la cual nunca ha sido reparada…

 **Todos se detienen en la entrada del castillo, mientras aún continúan su extensa conversación**

—- _incomoda_ \- No te preocupes… esa torre ha estado rota poco después de que Blake llegó a estas tierras – responde Twilight muy avergonzada

 _Al menos fue parcialmente dañada… yo tuve que destruir el castillo totalmente, al menos Discord ya lo reparó_

—Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Dónde está Discord? El podría ayudarme a salir de aquí sin problemas – pregunté mirando a las chicas

Fluttershy al escuchar la pregunta del dragón, sale corriendo mientras llora, lo que preocupa mucho a Alexander, claro que esté casi no conoce a las chicas.

—Iré a ver a Fluttershy, no se preocupen por mi – aclara Rarity quien va en la dirección en la que se fue la pegaso

—¿Dije algo malo? – volví a preguntar, un poco mal por hacer llorar a la pegaso

—- _suspira_ – Dragón, en este mundo, Discord fue asesinado cruelmente por un gran mal… - responde Celestia, la cual le da un gran escalofrío en su lomo, al recordar lo sucedido con el Dracoonecus

—Lo lamento… no quería

—No te preocupes, todas entendemos que no lo sabías – aclara Luna bastante tranquila, pero en su interior está sumida en su tristeza

—Creo que mejor entramos, para hablar más cómodamente – menciona Twilight algo sería por lo sucedido

 _Fue buena idea hacerle caso a la dragona, aunque podía haberme derrotado muy fácilmente en una pelea... al meno no terminé en un hospital… ¡uy! Ya me dio un escalofrío_

Todos entran al Castillo, donde Twilight los guía hasta la sala del mapa Cutie, pero para alguien está es la primera vez que entra a ese lugar

 _Wow… esto es increíble, un castillo hecho de cristal sólido, es muy bonito, pero ¿quién lo haría? ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer algo así para vivir? ¿Si le lanzo una piedra se romperá?_

—Spike puedes traer otra mesa para Alexander – pide amablemente la Alicornio lila

—No hay problema, la traeré en seguida – aclara el dragón morado, quien se retira un momento

—Es muy bonito este lugar – les dije con mucha amabilidad mientras me siento en el suelo, cerca de la mesa principal

Al igual que el dragón azul, las chicas toman asiento, incluyendo a las princesas quienes ya tienen una silla propia, y así comienza una larga explicación

 **Mientras tanto con Blake, Light Hope y el Doctor**

Los tres ponys están buscando en la chatarra los materiales que van a necesitar para poder ayudar al dragón perdido, sin embargo, un terrestre de melena color almendro no esta muy seguro de los materiales que Blake ha escogido

—Es un artefacto de los señores del tiempo Blake, no funcionará con estos materiales reciclados – advierte el Doctor, un poco preocupado

—Tranquilo Doc, se que si hago la máquina exactamente como en los planos podría meter en problemas a Alexander ¿No es mejor que solo pueda usarse una vez? – pregunta Blake, mientras mira al poni color nuez

—Eso es un buen punto, cualquiera quisiera robar un artefacto con este poder, pero sabes que es peligroso para el dragón ¿Verdad papá? - menciona Light Hope, quien se escapó de Twilight para venir

—Pues ni tanto, si la gema que el usó para venir, tiene energía, no creo que sea un problema – responde el Alicornio verde, muy ansioso por comenzar a construir la máquina

—- _Pensando_ – Excelente deducción, debiste pensarlo así cuando creaste los portales – aclara el terrestre café

—Bueno, creo que esto es todo lo que necesitamos, mejor volvemos al castillo – menciona el Alicornio verde, con una carga pequeña de metal y cables

—Pa ¿Puedo ayudarte con el artefacto? – pregunta Light Hope con mucha emoción

—No hay problema pero debes hacerme caso y no le digas a tu madre – advierte el Alicornio verde, con rumbo al castillo

 **Castillo de la Amistad: Poniville**

Luego de una media hora, Spike ya le ha traído la mesa al dragón azul y todos los materiales que este pidió, incluso el hielo y el palito…

—- _comiendo el hielo_ – No me acostumbro a esto aún… - mencioné **'tomando agua'**

—¿En serio sabes programar? – pregunta Spike interesado

—Si, era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos en la tierra antes de ir a Ecuestria – respondí mientras le doy otra mordida al hielo

 _Al menos ahora puedo comer el hielo sin que me duelan los dientes… maldita sensibilidad al frio de los humanos… okey muy exagerado, pero es verdad_

—- _le da un extraño reloj_ \- ¿Crees poder arreglarlo? – le pregunta Spike, mientras Twilight observa lo que hace el dragón morado

—/ _¿Qué cree que hace Spike al entregarle a Asterión?_ / - piensa la Alicornio lila, al igual que los demás

—Vale… no quiero saber que le sucedió al reloj, viendo la batería me lo dice todo… - mencioné sorprendido por el estado del objeto

 _Nunca vi una batería por dentro pero gracias este maldito reloj, ahora se como es una, veamos que podemos hacerle… si es que puedo_

—Es de Blake, pero lo rompió por accidente en una batalla… - explica Shapira sentada al frente de la mesa de Alexander y a la par de Spike

El dragón azul está revisando con cuidado el reloj inteligente, mientras las demás chicas ven entrar al Alicornio verde, Light Hope y el Doctor

—Muy bien, Spike necesito tu ayuda para crear el artefacto, te espero afuera, detrás del castillo si quieres ayudarme – aclara Blake, quien no quiere perder ni un segundo

—Dragón – _le entrega un libro_ – Esta es la programación del artefacto, un error en el algoritmo y podrías terminar en el sol – advierte el Doctor, quien quiere ayudar un poco más

—- _revisando el libro_ – E es está bien… - mencioné muy nervioso

 _¿Qué diablos me han dado, el código del universo? Jamás en mi vida vi tantos ceros y unos juntos, creo que terminaré no en el sol, si no en la nada_

—¿Estás bien? – pregunta Shapira un poco preocupada por el dragón

—Si, no te preocupes… me sorprendí un poco al ver este libro – respondí cerrándolo, pero en mi interior estoy bastante nervioso

—Empezaras por el reloj ¿verdad? – vuelve a preguntar Shapira, quien ayudará a Alexander en lo que pueda

—Prefiero no estresarme aún, además Blake tardará tiempo en tener todo listo – le dije tranquilamente, con un poco de problemas para poder tomar las cosas con las garras

 **Ecuestria dimensión cuatro; Michael:**

Cada dimensión en si es totalmente diferente, desde la personalidad de cada ser, hasta grandes o pequeños cambios en el terreno, eso también incluye el tiempo, ya que este transcurre diferente en cada lugar, pues Alexander hace más de dos meces murió para todos en la dimensión cuatro, aunque el haya desaparecido, incluso a el ya le construyeron una tumba, en la cueva que una vez lo vio irse de Ecuestria.

 _Dos meces ya han transcurrido desde que Alexander nos dejó, me es aún difícil aceptarlo pero es un hecho que lo que sucedió fue real y nada fue una simple ilusión todo lo sucedido en la montaña Everhoof_ _Desde ese día hubieron grandes cambios para Ecuestria, Chrysalis por fin me dijo todo lo que tanto ocultaba, aunque me fue difícil aceptarlo… pero se que no fue culpa suya, lo más difícil que vi fue el hecho de que Luna envió a la cárcel a Wildfire por dos años…a Luna le costó leer la hoja de sentencia, ella lo ama y enviarlo a prisión fue demasiado dura para ella y para el._

 _No he vuelvo a saber nada de Twilight ni de sus amigas desde el día del juicio de Wildfire hace un mes, pero el hecho de que la Alicornio lila, estuviera desde el comienzo de la discusión y no tomara la iniciativa de detener a Wildfire, me molestó bastante, al menos podía haber detenido al Alicornio, y creo que no fui el único que lo pensó así. Ember no sabía que Twilight estuvo desde el comienzo, eso la molesto mucho cuando Twilight le reveló el detalle… bueno.… creo que el gobierno de Ecuestria se está fracturando a una velocidad muy rápida desde lo sucedido en la montaña Everhoof y cada día es posible que algo en ese gobierno salga mal._

 _Lo peor fue el hecho de que Ember obligara a Spike ha abandonar a Twilight, debido a que el es un dragón… las relaciones públicas entre dragones y ponis se están yendo a la mismísima mierda y no puedo hacer nada para evitar que eso suceda_ _Me cuesta decirlo pero creo que desde que Chrysalis me trajo, este mundo ha cambiado demasiado, no solo geográficamente, si no también, políticamente y socialmente ¿Qué he hecho? Solo tenía que traer la paz y cada vez que hago algo, solo provoco que sobresalga el efecto contrario._

 _No se como haré para arreglar este problema, pero no intentaré nada hasta poder sacarme de mi mente la muerte de mi hermano, pero ahora se que mentir no es la mejor opción, y no creo que sea el único que lo piense así, Chrysalis no me ha vuelto a mentir y me cuenta absolutamente todo, lo que ayuda a tener una relación sana y libre de secretos, aunque actualmente no quiera salir de la habitación_

—Michael no me gusta verte así, sal de la habitación, llevas meces sin contacto con algún otro Changeling – expresa Chrysalis muy preocupada por Michael

—Lo siento Chrysalis, pero quisiera haber podido hacer más para ayudar a Alexander – menciona Michael, acostado en la cama, muy deprimido

La cambiante entra a la habitación muy preocupada, y nota los sentimientos de tristeza de Michael en el aire

—Michael… no debes decir eso, hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso si tu magia no es poderosa nunca te rendiste – aclara Chrysalis, intentando levantar el animo al Changeling

—Ahora eso da igual Chrysalis, nada podrá devolverme a mi hermano – menciona el cambiante, aún muy dolido por lo sucedido

—No fue tu culpa Michael, todo en la vida sucede por algo, tal vez tu hermano no esté muerto, puede que esté en otro lugar – expresa la Cambiante, con algunas suposiciones

—¿Eso es posible? – pregunta Michael, levantando la mirada hacía Chrysalis

—Técnicamente sí, recuerda que nunca encontraron ningún rastro de tu hermano, y cuando alguien se tele transporta, es casi lo mismo – explica la Changeling, la cual se acerca a la orilla de la cama

—¡Que tal si se desintegró! La maldita gema estaba al rojo vivo Chrysalis, no podemos especular algo así, si no tenemos evidencia – menciona Michael, quien no lo creé posible

—Deberías creerlo, la magia puede hacer milagros – va hacia la puerta – Michael, intenta salir un poco, me duele verte en ese estado – expresa Chrysalis, con un nudo en su estómago, debido a los sentimientos en el aire

—- _Suspira_ – Está bien… lo intentaré – responde el cambiante sin mucha emoción

—Gracias por escucharme Michael – menciona la cambiante, quien se retira de la habitación

 **Ecuestria de Michael; Castillo de Canterlot** :

( _Técnicamente Ecuestria no es de Michael, pero es para que sepan en que lugar estoy escribiendo_ )

Debido a los problemas con los dragones, desde hace tres semanas las princesas han intentado entablar una conversación con la líder de los dragones, sin embargo, las respuestas no han sido muy satisfactorias para las princesas.

Ahora las tres líderes de Ecuestria y Shinnig Armor se encuentran discutiendo la situación, al igual que Starlight, excepto las chicas, quienes no se encuentran en Canterlot debido a que tienen sus propias responsabilidades en Poniville

—Creo que tenemos un gran problema en nuestros cascos – menciona Shinnig Armor muy preocupado

—Debemos intentan que Ember rompa el silencio, no podemos tener a los dragones como enemigos de Ecuestria – menciona Candence muy angustiada, por la situación

—No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Ember cerraría fronteras por Alexander? El no es completamente un dragón, ni si quiera pertenece a Ecuestria – aclara Starlight, muy confundida por la acción de la dragona

—Creo que a ella le agradaba mucho su presencia, tal vez había algo de romance, son dragones Starlight, ellos no hablan de sus sentimientos – responde Candence muy insegura de su respuesta, ya que no conoce bien al dragón

—" _Supongo que todo comenzó porque no defendí a Alexander desde el principio, ellos tienen razón…_ " – murmura Twilight decaída, ya que todo se le fue de sus cascos en la cueva

—Twilight ese no es el problema, todo eso ya pasó, necesitamos buscar una solución con los dragones ahora – aclara Luna, con mucha presión y estrés

—Creo que desde que Twilight perdió a Spike, no ha estado muy motiva princesas, fue un golpe duro para todos la decisión de Ember y no solo fue eso, también perdimos aún gran amigo – expresa Starlight, la cual no pudo llegar a tiempo a la montaña para evitar el desastre, debido a la distancia

—Lo entiendo… creo que sería mejor llamar a Celestia, tal vez pueda ayudarnos en algo – menciona Candence, no muy feliz de la decisión pero no hay otra opción

—Hazlo Candence, no tenemos otra opción que hacerlo – aclara Luna, tomando un gran sorbo de té

 **Ecuestria dimensión 2: Con Alexander**

Luego de una hora de trabajo, esfuerzo y dedicación, el dragón azul ha terminando la programación con pocos incidentes, debido a que no ha podido arreglar el reloj que Spike le dio antes, Las demás chicas se han ido al Spa hace una medía, mientras Alexander y Shapira están solos en el castillo.

—- _moldeando una gema_ – No lo entiendo, se supone que solo la batería está dañada – mencioné mientras con mis garras, cincelo un rubí, para que pueda entrar bien en el reloj

—- _Medio dormida_ \- ¿Aún no has terminado? Llevas mucho tiempo en ese reloj – pregunta la dragona, enroscada a pocos metros de la mesa

—Ah… no, no logro que está cosa encienda o entre…– respondí colocando el rubí como batería

 _¡Arg! No creo que la magia de Twilight en está gema funcione, necesito más poder... un segundo_ _Alexander toma su topacio de su cola con su garra derecha, mientras con la otra sostiene la gema que será la nueva batería del reloj que Spike le dio_

— _"No explotes por favor"_ – murmuré muy nervioso, preocupando a la dragona por su comentario

El escamado azul roza ambas piedras unos instantes, lo que provoca que el rubí brille con una intensidad leve

—Si dañas esa cosa, estarás muerto, Blake ama ese reloj y no creo que esté feliz si lo rompes – advierte Shapira, la cual se levanta por seguridad

El dragón azul con mucho cuidado, coloca el rubí cargado en el extraño reloj

—Bueno, la gema entró bien – mencioné ansioso por saber si enciende el reloj

 _Lo mejor de los casos es que encienda sin problemas, pero si vemos lo negativo, puede explotar en mi cara o electrocutarme_

—Solo un milagro hará que esa cosa encienda, hace más de dos años que se dejó de usar, ni siquiera Blake pudo repararlo – aclara Shapira, la cual se acerca para poder ver mejor lo que hace el dragón azul

Alexander con cuidado presiona el botón del reloj, durante unos segundos, logrando que este por fin encienda luego de dos años sin poder usarse

« _Mobile Sytems… Racnet Studios_ »

—Wow, aleluya – expresa Shapira, sorprendida por lo que Alexander logró con el aparato

—¡Bingo! Pues creo que ya quedó esta cosa – mencioné revisando si todo funciona bien

—- _nerviosa_ – mejor dáselo a Blake, el sabe usar mejor el reloj, también deberías llevarle ese montón de números antes de que venga a buscarnos – aclara la dragona, preocupada de que Asterión dañe al dragón

—Está bien – _deja el reloj en la mesa_ – pensé que tardaría más, pero vamos a ver como va Blake – dije tranquilamente, mientras tomo la hoja con mi cola y la gema

 _Caminar a cuatro patas y llevar algo en una garra sería muy incómodo, al menos mi cola funciona bien como un brazo extra, tiene muchas funciones, puedo tomar cosas, atacar, me ayuda a volar y nadar, además me hace ver sexy :3_

Ambos escamados van con Blake, quien está detrás del castillo, creando un artefacto para ayudar a Alexander a regresar a su dimensión, sin dañar la tela del espacio

—- _se quita unas gafas_ \- ¿Ya terminaste? – pregunta Blake, quien está siendo ayudado por Light Hope en la elaboración del artefacto

—Si, no fue tan difícil una vez que entiendes el patrón – respondí tranquilamente, aún con todos los problemas

—" _Lo dice quien rompió varias plumas por enojo"_ – murmura Shapira a la par de Alexander

 _¿Quién no se va a enojar? No tengo título de programador y me ponen a crear una programación para un artefacto dimensional… cierto yo mismo me ofrecí_

—¿Dónde habré visto eso? – menciona Spike con algo de humor, quien ayuda a calentar el horno con su llama

—Ten cuidado papá, eso está muy caliente – advierte Light Hope, con unos lentes de protección debido a que juegan con metal muy caliente

—Oh cierto, mejor hablamos después, esto puede tardar un poco más de lo esperado – aclara el Alicornio verde, volviendo a la elaboración del artefacto con ayuda de su hijo y Spike — No quiero más heridos por mis descuidos – agrega Blake sudando un poco por el calor

 **Alexander y la dragona se sientan a pocos metros de Blake, mientras esperan que este termine de construir el artefacto**

—Habías dicho que eras un humano ¿Verdad Alexander? – pregunta Shapira, quien recuerda un poco de lo sucedido en el cráter hace dos horas

—Así es, creo que llevo como una semana como dragón – respondí sin ningún problema

—- _con una sonrisa_ \- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a ser un dragón verdadero? Puedo ver en tu rostro que tienes a alguien especial también ¿eh? – expresa la dragona celeste, haciendo que Alexander se sonroje por unos segundos

—Bueno si quiero aprender, al menos quiero parecerme aún dragón lo más posible – aclaré, evitando la última pregunta de Shapira

¿Será que se me nota mucho o es muy obvio que me gusta a Ember?

—¡Blake volvemos en un momento, le daré algunos consejos al humano! – grita Shapira, lo que provoca que Alexander se altere un poco

—" _Shhh, no es necesario gritarlo en público_ " – murmuré muy nervioso, pues muy pocos saben que soy humano

 _Spike, Chrysalis, Ember, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Celestia y las otras que no conozco lo saben… wow eso es guardar el secreto, pero eso no es todo, ahora las mismas chicas pero de otro mundo lo saben… ¡Genial! ¿habrá alguien de la prensa que lo quiera saber?_

—Muy bien, solo tráelo con vida – advierte Blake, volviendo a ver rápidamente a la dragona con una sonrisa tranquila

—¿Qué! – expresé con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que dijo el Alicornio verde

—Sígueme, será rápido – menciona Shapira, la cual se eleva con sus alas

—No olviden volver dentro de un rato – indica Blake, quien está ocupado preparando el artefacto

Alexander sin negarse, sigue a la dragona. Ambos vuelan unos minutos hasta salir de Poniville, para luego aterrizar en una pradera cerca del pueblo, para entrenar sin herir a nadie

—Muy bien ¿Qué quieres saber Alexander? – pregunta Shapira viendo al dragón humano

Quisiera poder luchar y atacar como un verdadero dragón ¿Será cómo la lucha libre?

—Ah… pues ensáñame a pelear o tal vez atacar – mencioné no muy seguro

La dragona tarda unos segundos en responder y vuelve a mirar al dragón con un rostro de mucha calma

—Para serte sincera, peleas muy bien como lo haces, solo necesitas práctica, tal vez pueda ayudarte a lanzar fuego – aclara Shapira, quien recuerda su pequeña riña hace tres horas en el Bosque White tail

 _Es bueno saber que no estoy del todo mal, sería vergonzoso no solo para mi ego si no para la raza que represento en este momento_

—Eso sería muy útil – expresé de acuerdo con la dragona

—Muy bien, vez aquel árbol – _lo señala con su garra_ – atácalo con una bola de fuego – aclara Shapira, quien en estos instantes es una tutora

Alexander sigue las instrucciones de la dragona y este escupe una potente bola de fuego azul, lo que provoca un gran estruendo y una potente onda de choque en las cuatro direcciones, al impactar con el árbol

 _Shapira con un rostro pasivo, mira con mucha seriedad al dragón, mientras ella se sacude el polvo de sus escamas_

—No se que viste en el árbol, pero era que lo atacaras, no que lo desintegraras Alexander. Debes tener cuidado, lanzar una bola de fuego no solo es apuntar y disparar, debes medir la fuerza del ataque – explica la dragona, la cual está un poco molesta ya que debe arreglar el cráter…

—Ah… lo siento ¿Cómo hago eso? – pregunté un poco avergonzado, mientras pongo mucha atención

—Usa tu lengua…intenta que la bola de fuego no sea tan concentrada, no estás atacando a una deidad – explica Shapira, la cual se vuelve a sacudir para limpiarse mejor

—- _confundido_ – O okey… ¿Dónde la lanzo? – pregunte viendo el pequeño cráter donde estaba el árbol

—- _pensativa_ – Aaa, intenta con la roca que está de tras tuyo – responde Shapira, quien le está enseñando a usar de forma correcta el fuego a Alexander

El dragón azul se da vuelta y nuevamente lanza una bola de fuego pero a diferencia de las demás, esta solo explota la roca, dejando un perímetro alrededor de donde estaba la piedra, congelado

—No me acostumbro a que seas un dragón de hielo, pero eso salió más que bien – aclara Shapira, feliz de que Alexander siguiera sus instrucciones

 _Wow ya se como lanzar una bola de fuego sin alertar a un país completo, pero no comprendo ¿Qué tiene de especial un dragón de hielo?_

— Ja, vamos dime más ¿Qué más tienes Shapira? – pregunté muy ansioso por continuar

—Cuando te encontramos, atacaste a Blake con una ráfaga de hielo, debería ser fácil que lo vuelvas hacer – responde la dragona, feliz de poder ayudar

 _No se como lo hice, tal vez haya sido por el miedo… fue un accidente… pero creo recordar como es_

—Okey… lo intentaré – expresé un poco nervioso

—Para hacerlo más interésate, prueba lanzándolo hacía mi – aclara la dragona, con una sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Qué? No te voy a atacar – dije negando la petición de Shapira

—Tranquilo Alexander, nada malo me va a suceder – menciona la escamada azul, bastante tranquila

—Si así lo quieres… supongo que está bien – aclaré con mucha inseguridad

Alexander inhala con mucho nerviosismo, y esté con algo de temor lanza la ráfaga de hielo contra Shapira.

 **Una gran nube blanca de aire helado, impacta con furia en las escamas de la dragona durante unos segundos, la cual no resulta herida por el ataque en lo más mínimo**

—Brrr, Un ataque mortal para alguna otra raza que no sea dragón – menciona la dragona, quien se sacude para quitarse la escarcha de sus escamas celestes

—¿Me estas enseñando o estudiando? – pregunté con algo de duda

 _Si es la segunda opción, esto será mucho más incomodo de lo normal, ya fue suficiente con Torh, al menos estoy aprendiendo a usar mi fuego…_

—Creo que ambas cosas ¿Acaso no sabes que dragón eres? – pregunta Shapira, la cual se sienta para conversar

—Pues muchos dicen que soy un dragón de hielo, una raza que se supone es muy extraña… lo escucho a diario – mencioné con una mirada sería, mientras también me siento en el suelo

—Eso es correcto, Alexander, un dragón de hielo es sumamente raro, eres uno de los dragones legendarios capas de enfrentar a todos los dragones, ningún dragón querría enfrentarte si saben que tienes fuego helado, pero eres el ultimo de ellos – explica Shapira con emoción, no así el final

—Oh… eso me hace sentir mejor… se que soy el último pero hay más dragones -

Shapira con gran fuerza maja la cola de Alexander, provocando que este gima de dolor y escupa una llamarada de fuego azul

—¿Oye qué te pasa! – grite molesto, mientras tomo mi cola con mis garras…

—Lo siento, quería ver tu fuego y no sabía que te iba a doler – menciona Shapira algo avergonzada

—¡Claro que me iba a doler! No estoy muerto, la próxima solo avísame - mencioné con dolor, mientras acaricio mi cola… para bajar el dolor

—No seas llorón, en una pelea te aplastaran mucho más, además me la debías – expresa la escamada celeste, quien no se siente culpable

— hum… tienes razón, pero no lo vuelvas hacer – _ve detrás de Shapira_ \- ¿Sabes cómo apagar fuego helado? – pregunté con duda

Shapira mira atrás de ella y nota que varios árboles están en llamas pero de color azul, lo que la asusta mucho

—¡No! No se como apagarlo, pero hay que apagarlo o quemaremos el bosque – expresa Shapira muy preocupada

 **Mientras tanto con Blake:**

El Alicornio verde ha estado durante todo el día, creando el artefacto con su hijo y con ayuda de Spike, su trabajo está casi terminado, pues ahora están terminando algunos detalles

—¿Cuánto falta para que termines Blake? – pregunta Spike muy aburrido

—Pues no me falta mucho Spike, pero puedes estar tranquilo por ahora – responde Blake, quien ya terminó de forjar el artefacto

—Tío Spike, solo falta preparar el chip – menciona Light Hope, enredado en un montón de cables

—Mmh… puedo ayudar con eso, creo recordar como es – aclara el dragón morado, tomando un poco de cable

—Al menos ustedes dos me están ayudando, las chicas creo que se fueron al Spa – dice Blake, el cual está arreglando algunos detalles en la máquina

—Yo quiero ayudar papá, es divertido verte hacer estas cosas – expresa el Alicornio café muy feliz de poder ayudar a su padre

—Gracias Hope, aprecio tu ayuda – aclara Blake acariciando a Light Hope unos momentos

De pronto, Rarity sale de la esquina del castillo, y se le acerca al dragón morado, quien está desenredando un montón de cable

—¿Spike has visto a Shapira? Quiero preguntarle algunas cosas – pregunta la unicornio blanca

—Ah… si, se fue con el otro dragón fuera de Poniville, ella lo quiere medir un poco, " _solo espero que no lo descuartice"_ – responde Spike sin ninguna preocupación

—Oh está bien / _Con que anda midiendo al nuevo, veremos que le está midiendo en realidad_ / - expresa Rarity, sospechando que la dragona este engañando a Spike

—Tal vez llegues a verlos, si vas al claro, hace una media hora algo explotó por ese lugar – menciona Spike, un poco aburrido

—Puede ser que la tía Shapira haya hecho trizas a Alexander – aclara Light Hope con una teoría no muy loca

—Ten cuidado Rarity, nunca interfieras en una pelea de dragones – advierte Blake, quien ha estado terminando la máquina

—Lo tomaré en cuenta Blake – dice la unicornio blanca, quien desde hace años sospecha de la dragona

—Rarity ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – pregunta Light Hope, con una duda

—Oh, Hope ellos están en el Spa, hace tiempo todas habíamos planeado esto – responde la poni blanca muy tranquila

—Ya entiendo porqué Shapira se fue volando cuando fuiste a la cueva hace un mes – menciona Spike, levantando la mirada

—Disculpen, hablamos luego, debo ir hablar con Shapira – aclara Rarity, la cual ya se está retirando

—Ten cuidado, no creo que estén peleando de una forma amistosa – advierte Blake nuevamente, quien no le da mucha importancia la explosión

 **En el claro cerca de Poniville:**

Ambos dragones un poco más tranquilos, logran apagar el pequeño fuego que provocaron. Ahora ambos están sentados, mientras Shapira limpia sus escamas ya que de mancharon de ceniza

—Deberías limpiar tus escamas también – aclara la dragona, quien deja de limpiarse

—¿No hay otra forma de hacerlo sin usar la lengua? – pregunté con mucho asco, evitando mirar a la dragona mientras lo hace

—No ¿pero por qué? – pregunta la escamada azul confundida

—Es que sabe horrible… por eso no lo hago – respondí un poco avergonzado

—- _con una sonrisa en su rostro_ – No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, prueba a usar un poco de tu fuego también… así tal vez no te sepa tan mal – menciona Shapira con algo de humor

—¿Debo hacerlo ahora? – pregunté un poco incómodo, debido a la presencia de la dragona

—Pues soy tu tutora ¿no? Dale sin miedo Alexander – aclara Shapira quien está disfrutando el tiempo con el humano

 _(Como Shapira entrenaba a los guardianes, ella disfruta del tiempo con Alexander al entrenarlo un poco)_

—Está bien… _"me voy arrepentir… por hacer esto"_ – murmura el dragón azul, quien se sienta para estar cómodo

 _¿Qué diablos pasa con los dragones? ¿Son lagartijas desarrolladas o son gatos? Que asco… me da hacer esto…prefiero las duchas y las esponjas ¡Que usar mi propia lengua!_

Luego de unos minutos de limpieza, Alexander ya termina de limpiar sus escamas, mientras Shapira lo mira con un rostro de mucha tranquilidad

—¿Ya? No fue tan malo ¿verdad Alexander? – pregunta la dragona con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Ahk - No me gusta igual, sabe a tierra quemada y helada – respondí escupiendo un poco al lado

—Jajaja, lo siento… es de esperarse si tu llama es fría, pero te acostumbras – menciona la dragona, muy cómoda hablando con Alexander

Sin que ambos dragones lo noten, una unicornio blanca se esconde entre los arbustos para poder espiarlos

—Nah… no me molesta ¿Pero debo hacerlo seguido? – pregunté con duda

 _Si me responde que si, mejor me baño en un volcán, así no me preocuparé por limpiar mis escamas_

—Pues te recomiendo hacerlo dos veces al día, así tus escamas estarán limpias y no se dañaran – aclara la escamada, con voz de mucha calma

—Okey…Por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes? – pregunté con curiosidad

—Bueno eso depende de la perspectiva, tendría casi cien años – responde la dragona, dejando a Alexander incrédulo

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo tengo veintidós pero como dragón no sé – mencioné, mientras Shapira se me acerca un poco más

—Es fácil – _toma una de mis garras_ – cada escama representa dos años, debes contar tus escamas de los dedos hasta la muñeca… - aclara Shapira, quien suelta mi garra

Alexander tarda unos minutos en volver hablar ya que este está contando sus escamas…

—Ya no me gustó… ah…tengo cincuenta y cinco escamas, serían ciento diez años - expresé de forma sería

—Pues para un dragón está excelente, eres un dragón joven casi adulto, eso sin decir que puedes vivir mucho más que eso – explica Shapira con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Ya lo había escuchado, pero dejemos mi edad ¿Cómo te va con Spike? No creas que no lo noté – le pregunté a la dragona, la cual se sonroja un poco

—Es lindo estar con Spike, pero haber vivido con ponis no le ayudó mucho… no lo culpo ni nada, pero creo que debe convivir un poco más con otros dragones – responde Shapira, con voz un poco triste

—Lo entiendo…Supongo que sus costumbres son de la amistad es mágica, viva los arcoíris, vamos a cortar flores – mencioné con un poco de humor

—/ _Ugh que dragón más desagradable ¡Cómo se atreve a hablar así de Spike_ / - piensa Rarity quien continua escondida

—Jejeje un poco, pero no exageres, a veces pienso que el debería ir a las tierras dragón y aprender un poco, así como tu – dice Shapira, quien confía en Alexander

—Sabes, creo que lo mejor es que aceptes como es Spike, puede que el no actúe como un dragón, pero si sé que Spike debe quererte como eres Shapira – mencioné muy tranquilo, ganándome una mirada de asombro por parte de la escamada celeste

—…tienes mucha razón Alexander, creo que desde hace tiempo necesitaba hablar un poco con alguien – aclara la dragona, quien se limpia una lágrima

—No hay problema ¿Pero por qué no hablaste con las chicas? – pregunté confundido, ya que ella debe convivir con ellas

 _Tal vez sea por miedo, digo que puede pensar Twilight si Shapira se casó con Spike… espera ¿Y qué pasó con Rariry?... mierda algo así era_

—- _mira serio al dragón_ – No creo que sea una buena idea hablar de un problema de un dragón con un poni, además Twilight y Rarity aún desconfían de mi – responde la dragona con algo de tristeza

 _Maldita dimensión, nada es como lo recuerdo… y no han pasado ni cuatro horas_

—No debes preocuparte, se que ellas dos son muy buenas amigas, amables y atentas, solo debes conocerlas un poco mejor, solo dales tiempo – aclaré bastante tranquilo

Lamentablemente Alexander no sabe que Shapira ha estado casado con Spike desde hace ocho años, por lo que el último consejo para la dragona no aplica

—Está bien, gracias por escucharme Alexander, lastima que debas regresar a tu dimensión – dice la escamada celeste, la cual se levanta para regresar con Blake

—Hubiera sido increíble poder quedarme un poco más, pero no sería lo mejor, venga deja de preocuparte por cosas sin importancia y vamos a ver a Blake – expresé dándole un golpe suave en su antebrazo

Los dos dragones abren sus alas y se elevan al cielo para volar con dirección al castillo de la amistad, mientras Rarity los observa alejarse

—" _Creo que he tratado muy mal a Shapira… ella si ama ha Spike…no he sido muy generosa con ella…_ " – murmura la unicornio blanca quien se siente horrible de si misma

 **Con Blake:**

El Alicornio verde ya ha terminado todo el artefacto, ahora este está esperando que Alexander regrese para aclararle algunos detalles importantes, mientras tanto, ya la Alicornio lila ha regresado y ahora está con Blake, Spike y Light Hope

—Me alegra que ayudes a ese dragón Blake – aclara Twilight, acariciando al Alicornio

—Pues sería de mal gusto no hacerlo, aunque tu y tus amigas han estado extraviadas toda la mañana – menciona Blake, quien vuelve a ver a Twilight

—Rarity nos dijo que todas ustedes habían planeado pasar la mañana en el Spa – dice Spike, sentado tranquilamente en una banca

—Pensé que estabas en la granja de Applejack – menciona Light Hope, feliz de haber ayudado a su padre

—No, este día lo planeamos desde hace dos meces – responde Twilight, quien se sienta a la par de Hope

—Miren ya viene Alexander y Shapira – señala Spike al cielo, donde se pueden ver a dos dragones celestes

( _Shapira no es azul, si no celeste, Alexander es celeste grisáceo oscuro_ )

Los dos dragones aterrizan sin problemas, provocando el levantamiento de un poco de polvo, hojas y pequeñas partes pequeñas

—Ya llegué amiguitos – expresé con un poco de humor

—¡Genial! Pensé que debía irte a buscar al cementerio – aclara Blake bromeando un poco

—No exageres Blake, se que soy ruda con tus entrenamientos pero no te pases – dice Shapira bufando un poco

—Pues creo que no me fue tan mal… Shapira es una buena tutora – alagué a la dragona, la cual se sonroja un poco

—Muchas adulaciones por hoy, Alexander el Doctor te está esperando en el cráter y te explicará como funciona este artefacto – explica Blake, entregándole al dragón una máquina del tamaño de una radio, con un espacio para la gema en su centro y una pantalla del tamaño de un celular al frente

 **Alexander toma el artefacto con su garra para verlo un momento, poco después este la toma con su cola, para no llevarlo en su garra**

 _Uf… apenas puedo sostener la gema y el artefacto con mi cola… pero ¿Por qué le dicen artefacto?_

—Gracias por tu ayuda Blake, por cierto en la mesa que Spike me trajo en el castillo, reparé tu reloj, así ambos quedamos a mano – mencioné ansioso por poder regresar

—¡Lo reparaste! Vaya muchas gracias Alexander, he intentado durante meces poder hacerlo – expresa Blake muy feliz

—Si, vieras cuanto lo intentó, gracias por arreglar el reloj de Blake, te lo agradezco – agradece Twilight muy feliz por su esposo

—Creo que esto es todo ¿No? – pregunte un poco afligido por tener que irme ya

—No te preocupes Alexander, si esa gema sigue funcionado podrás volver muchas veces – responde Shapira, a la par de Spike

—Gracias – _abre sus alas_ – Les debo una a todos ustedes, cuídense mucho – expresé mientras me elevo

El dragón azul se va con rumbo al bosque White Woods Tail, para reunirse con el Doctor, mientras Spike, Twilight, Blake, Shapira y Light Hope comienzan a acomodar el desorden

—Es un buen dragón, me alegra haberlo conocido – aclara Light Hope, muy feliz de haber ayudado

—Hubiera sido genial si yo hubiera sido dragón… - menciona Blake, pero recibe un golpe suave de Twilight

—Pues no creo que yo lo apruebe Blake, te vez bien como poni – expresa la Alicornio lila, dándole un beso

—Eso significaría que tu entrenamiento hubiera sido tres veces más pesado que el actual – dice Shapira, haciendo que Blake sienta un horrible escalofrío en su lomo

—Amo ser poni, tiene muchas comodidades y habilidades extraordinarias - expresa Blake, provocando que todos rían

 **En el cráter:**

En pocos minutos el dragón logra llegar al cráter, donde esté puede ver al poni color nuez, el cual se llama Doctor. Alexander aterriza a pocos metros del terrestre, quien se le acerca para darle las instrucciones

—Me alegra que por fin hayas venido – menciona el Doctor, quien tiene unos lentes negros puestos

 _( Son lentes sónicos )_

— Pues al menos no escogiste otro lugar tan lejano pero ¿Por qué el cráter dónde caí? – pregunté con esa duda

 _Creo que me va a dar una larga y aburrida explicación, como si yo fuera un estudiante_

—Las dimensiones son muy complejas, pueden existir una cantidad infinita, tu viniste aquí, por lo que debes regresar por el mismo lugar – explica el terrestre color nuez

Alexander nota una caja de policía de los años ochenta de Londres a pocos metros, lo que lo confunde un poco más

—Entiendo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver la caja azul? – volví a preguntar, debido a la cantidad de dudas

—Haces muchas preguntas dragón, mejor dame el artefacto, quiero regresar a mi casa, hoy hay muffins – menciona el Doctor, ya que Derpy lo espera en la Tardis

El dragón azul le entrega el terrestre el aparato y este lo toma con sus cascos

—Solo debes colocar la gema en el espacio del centro, la energía de tu joya aumentará hasta que pueda romper el espacio sin daños, si hiciste bien la programación, deberías regresar sin ningún problema, si algo falla, regresarás aquí – explica el Doctor con mucha dedicación

—- _recibe el artefacto_ – Suena fácil, muchas gracias por tu ayuda – le dije con un rostro amigable

—No fue nada, deberías irte, cada segundo que pasa, no es bueno para ti – advierte el Doctor, alejándose del dragón

—Espera ¿Seguro que funcionará? – pregunte con duda, ya que el poni se está yendo

 _Tanta confianza tiene ¿Qué pasa si esta mierda no sirve?_

—Lo hará, yo lo sé muy bien – indica el Doctor, cerrando la puerta de la caja de policía

Alexander observa atónito como la caja azul desaparece de su vista, sin dejar rastro de su existencia

— _"Eso fue terriblemente escalofriante, es un maldito brujo"_ – murmuré aún sin poder creer lo que vi

 _Acabo de ver a un poni terrestre desaparecer dentro de una cabina de policía ¿Qué diablos sucede en esta dimensión?_

—Muy bien – con una sonrisa – Allá voy chicos – expresé ansioso por regresar

El dragón coloca el topacio, e inmediatamente el artefacto comienza a reaccionar. Muchas letras y números aparecen en la pantalla y con gran fuerza Alexander sostiene el aparato ya que está temblando mucho.

El escamado azul pierde todos sus sentidos al momento que la máquina comienza a romperse en pequeños fragmentos

« **Secuencia iniciada; Procedencia: 6N§D2, Destino: 7£KΠD4** »

 _La sensación es horrible, es como estar cayendo al vacío a una velocidad descomunal, donde no puedes ver, oler ni sentir el aire, nada_

—¡Funciona! – expresé aterrado por la sensación

 _Puedo sentir como el artefacto se desintegra en mis garras, pero no se si está resultando_

—Arrrg maldición, no puedo respirar – expresé, mientras entro en pánico nuevamente

 _De nuevo como la primera vez, puedo sentir el aire helado en mis escamas, y poco a poco mi mente me abandona… odio esa sensación_

 ** _Una horas más tarde:_**

Grandes ráfagas de viento silbante, inundan con furia el interior de la cueva helada, mientras un cuerpo azul, está tirado en el piso de cristal

 _Frío… puedo sentirlo de nuevo ¡he regresado!_

Alexander abre sus ojos amarillos y de inmediato nota un piso de colores, al igual que las paredes. El se levanta un poco aturdido pero se reincorpora rápidamente

—¡Chicos he vuelto! – grite con emoción, mientras busco a los demás

 _No recibí ninguna respuesta, tal vez ellos hayan regresado al no encontrarme en la cueva, creo que debería salir_

—¿Qué diablos? – me pregunté muy consternado

 _Gran parte del pasillo para salir está cubierto por nieve y ¿Flores?_

—¡Hola! ¿Twilight? ¿Ember? He regresado, nada malo me sucedió – volví a gritar, mientras sigo caminando a la salida

Alexander es recibido por una gran ráfaga de viendo, mientras cae gran cantidad de nieve del cielo

—¿Dónde estarán? Solo han pasado cuatro horas – mencioné con voz neutral

 _Mi corazón se aceleró, creo que debieron haberse ido para atrapar a Wildfire pero ¿Por qué hay tanta nieve?_

Alexander se da vuelta y mira que en la entrada de la cueva hay algo escrito, y este se acerca para leerlo

 _No puede ser, no, no, No, No, NO ¡NO! Esto tiene que ser una broma_

Alexander corre de regreso a la cueva y logra ver el artefacto a pocos minutos de dejar de funcionar, este lo levanta para leer la fecha

— _"Doce de marzo de mil ciento cinco…"_ – murmuré con temor, mientras tomo la gema y vuelvo a salir de la cueva

 _Eso quiere decir que mi tiempo en la dimensión dos fue más lento… que aquí_

El dragón vuelve a leer las palabras en la entrada de la cueva con mucha angustia

 _C cu cuatro meces… esto no es posible… tiene que haber un error_

El dragón azul, abre sus alas negruzcas y con gran fuerza este despega con dirección al castillo de la amistad

 _Chicos lo siento mucho, nunca me perdonaré por todo el dolor que los hice pasar: Twilight, Ember y mi hermano_

—¡YO NO ESTOY MUERTO! – grite al aire mientras el eco repite mis palabras

 **Continuará:**

Muy bien, un gran capitulo y un gran reto por escribirlo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, pues este fue uno de los más difíciles y largos que he escrito, unir dos historias siempre es complejo, agradecería mucho si dejan un comentario de su opinión y sin más, un gran abrazo y sigan bajando…

 **Próximo Capítulo: Lágrimas de dolor**

Alexander va en busca de respuestas de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia ¿podrá soportar todo el dolor que el provocó en su ausencia de cuatro meces?

 **Nota:** _Esto ya parece telenovela ¿No lo creen?_

 **Comentarios del capitulo pasado:**

 _Ya estos son los comentarios con mi respuesta del capitulo anterior, recuerden que respondo lo que sea : )_

 **Kirin:** _No creo que necesites que te responda ¿No? ¿Será que todo fue muy obvio? Y sobre los dragones, no, Alexander no se puede reunir con los tres dragones, pues estos solo aparecen cuando hay un gran peligro_

 **navuelvera2:** _En la forma en que se fue sí, casi idéntica, de hecho no lo había notado hasta que vi el comentario_

 **Anónimo:** _No será posible, la mayoría de objetos que Michael trajo, Celestia los destruyó cuando los tuvo en sus cascos, Chrysalis con ayuda de un antiguo hechizo de restauración le reparó un solo objeto ya que consume mucha energía, fue el celular lo que reparó, lo demás fue desechado_

 **Comet Galaxy:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, sobre lo sucedido entre Wildfire y Alexander, creo que la culpa la tiene ambos y Twilight por el temor casi no interfirió_

 _Con la cueva… decorada no mucho, de hecho las gemas estaban desordenadas en grandes montículos. Con Luna y el juicio, claro que le dolió y como es princesa suprema, no puede dejar impune ese acto y tuvo que darle la sentencia._

 _Lastimosamente si fue por perspectiva debido al ángulo en que todos lo vieron. Wildfire en si no es malo, su reacción fue proporcionalmente muy exagerada debido que ese libro era su único recuerdo de su padre y madre… por eso reaccionó así._

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, agradezco que continúen apoyando el fic, ahora dejamos con la sección de aclaraciones

 **Aclaraciones** :

 _Este sección solo aparece cuando puedan haber dudas en el capitulo:_

•Alexander estuvo flotando unos minutos en el espacio hasta que logra llegar a la dimensión dos y viceversa

•El tiempo de cada lugar es diferente, por lo que cuando Alexander regresa han transcurrido cuatro meces, pero en realidad estuvo solo por cuatro horas con Blake

•Shapira no le agrada convivir con las chicas debido a que hacen cosas muy infantiles para un dragón

•Cuando Blake dispara el rayo y golpea la gema, esta por su magia acumulada logra reparar los daños que este provocó en el tiempo

•Debido a problemas técnicos, tuve que eliminar a las chicas del fic ya que sería sumamente complicado darles diálogo a doce personajes

•Shapira le ayuda a Alexander a usar su fuego de forma correcta, además este aprendió tres tipos de ataque ( Bola de fuego, Nube helada, llamarada )

•El hijo de Blake y Twilight se llama Light Hope (Luz de esperanza, no es esperanza ligera) Este tiene una edad de diez años

•La chatarra que Blake usó son piezas de los portales

• El Doctor sabía la llegada de el dragón

* Alexander se calienta una vez en contacto con el ambiente cálido y viceversa

•El topacio de Alexander no puede destruirse, esta gema ya no es normal desde que le impactó el hechizo de Wildfire

•Según mi criterio que uso en el fic, los dragones va a esta edad una vez nacido:

De **0 a 45** años un bebé, de **46 a 80,** niño, de **81 a 102,** adolescentes, de **103 a 131,** adultos jóvenes, de **132 a 300** adultos, de **301 a 400** dragones ancianos

( Nota: El tiempo en el huevo no cuenta )

Creo que esto sería todo… de cualquier modo pueden preguntar sin temor, gracias por leer el fic, les deseo éxito y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	31. Lágrimas de dolor

**Aviso**

: _Recuerden que ya han pasado cuatro meces, mientras Alexander estaba en la dimensión dos_

 **Advertencia:** _Este capitulo contiene insinuaciones de sexo, se pide discreción al leer._

 **Capitulo 30: Lágrimas de Dolor**

Una mañana tranquila comienza en Poniville, donde un ambiente mañanero comienza, los pájaros cantan con gran fulgor el amanecer, y la la poca neblina provocada por el rocío se eleva, mientras tanto en el castillo de la amistad, una Alicornio lila aún muy decaída, empieza su día con una taza de té y unas galletas, las demás chicas se encuentran en sus hogares, mientras Starlight está en el Imperio de Cristal

—" _Oh…Spike si al menos estuvieras aquí"_ – murmura Twilight, la cual no ha podido lograr que Ember rompa el silencio

Los últimos dos meces fueron muy duros para la Alicornio, así mismo, para las demás princesas, quienes apenas pueden mantener la calma de sus ciudadanos

‹ **Tock – tock – tock›**

La puerta principal del castillo es golpeada con furia, como si hubiera una intención de romperla, para entrar de una forma salvaje

—¡Ya voy! ¡No hay necesidad de golpear tan fuerte! _Ugh… que desesperados_ – expresa Twilight un poco enojada por como golpean la puerta de una forma violenta

La Alicornio lila abre la puerta, y sin esperarlo ella ve aún dragón azul, la cual se queda sin palabras debido a la impresión

—¡Oh por Dios! Twilight pensé que no vería tu carita otra vez – expresé mientras la levanto y le doy un fuerte abrazo a la Alicornio, quien sigue en shock

 _La abre asustado o será que ella reacciona así ¡Y si le dio un paro cardíaco!_

—Twilight…Twilight… ¡Twilight! Responde, reacciona por favor – le grite sacudiéndola un poco, sin lastimarla

—- _atónita_ – t tu deberías… estar m mu muerto – aclara la Alicornio sin poder creer lo que ve

—Yo lo sé, pero nunca morí que yo sepa, la gema no me mató me envió aún lugar muy lejano por cuatro horas – expliqué de forma rápida, mientras dejo a Twilight en el suelo

—¿Cuatro horas? ¡DESAPARESISTE POR CUATRO MECES ALEXANDER! ¡Te dimos por muerto! – grita Twilight molesta, pero en el fondo está feliz de que Alexander este bien

—- _con voz triste_ – Lo sé y lo entiendo Twilight, hace diez horas que llegué, vengo de la montaña Everhoof, vine lo más rápido que pude – le dije con tristeza, pues tuve que aterrizar para descansar

 _Volar por diez horas es difícil y más si iba bastante alto, para aprovechar las corrientes de aire, tuve que parar en un claro para poder comer, no le diré que comí… no quiero alarmar a nadie_

—Oh, descansa ¿Para dónde ibas? – pregunta Twilight un poco mejor de los nervios

—Venía para acá, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia, tu eres lo que me queda ahora – respondí con voz neutral

—Mmm… ¿Seguro? Alexander los problemas actuales son muy complicados y delicados ¿Seguro que quieres saberlo todo? – pregunta la Alicornio, con voz decaída

 _Escuchar la voz de Twilight me dice que no es nada lindo y fácil, algo debió haber pasado y tiene que ver con Spike ¿Por qué no está con ella? Se supone que él es su asistente_

—Adelante Twilight, dime todo lo que sabes – le respondí mientras asiento con la cabeza

—- _suspira_ – Muy bien, pero vamos adentro Alexander ¿Quieres una taza de té? – pregunta Twilight, caminando hacía el mapa Cutie, mientras Alexander la sigue

—Te lo agradezco Twilight, pero no es necesario pero ¿Qué le pasó a Spike? – pregunté con duda, ya que no he visto al dragón morado

La Alicornio lila no responde la pregunta del dragón, lo que preocupa a Alexander, hasta que ambos llegan a la dicha sala

—- _con voz triste_ – Siéntate, por favor – menciona Twilight, la cual toma asiento en su silla

 _Este castillo es igual que el de la otra dimensión, solo que está sin daños, pero me preocupa Twilight, está muy fría… y no lo digo por la temperatura_

—- _se sienta_ – Supongo que algo tiene que ver con los dragones… puedo verlo en tus ojos – mencioné con una mirada sería

—- _voz neutral_ \- Tienes razón… todo comenzó desde el momento en que desapareciste hace cuatro meces. El primer mes Wildfire fue enviado a la cárcel por dos años, debido a una sanción de Luna, todo continuó tranquilamente hasta que yo le conté a tu hermano y a Ember que yo estuve desde el comienzo de tu pelea. Ambos se molestaron mucho conmigo y tienen razón de haberlo hecho, pero Ember se enojó tanto que cuando regresó a las tierras de fuego, cerró las fronteras, nadie entra ni nadie sale, Luna, Candence y yo hemos intentado hacer que Ember deje el silencio, pero solo hemos recibido ordenes muy fuertes – _se le quiebra la voz_ – al iniciar el segundo mes, ella me obligó a enviar a Spike a las tierras dragón, si no lo hacía atacaría Canterlot, por tener cautivo a un dragón – explica Twilight llorando levemente

—Yo cuanto lo lamento Twilight… no se que decir…solo fueron cuatro horas para mi – mencioné aturdido por la información

 _Diablos… Si fueron cuatro meces… no era una broma de mal gusto ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? Esos cuatro meces yo no los viví ¿Cómo puedo arreglar algo que no me ha pasado ni vivido?_

—No fue tu culpa Alexander, si yo hubiera interferido antes, nada de esto pasaría – aclara Twilight, con lágrimas en sus ojos

Alexander se le acerca a Twilight y con cuidado este limpia las lágrimas de la poni con su garra, como un acto de amistad y para calmarla

—No te preocupes Twilight, traeré devuelva a Spike, te lo prometo – aclaré levantándome, con la intensión de partir en la búsqueda

 _Buena idea idiota, ponte a buscar a un dragón sin saber donde queda las tierras de fuego_

Twilight inmoviliza al dragón con un hechizo de gravedad, para evitar que este se pueda ir, pues puede meterse en más problemas

—¡No! Puedes morir en esas tierras, no dejaré que lo hagas, " _no quiero que mueras de verdad_ " – expresa la Alicornio lila, murmurando al final

Alexander rompe el hechizo, al poner la gema en contacto con la magia de Twilight, bloqueando su flujo de magia y almacenando esa energía

—Calma, no te preocupes por mi Twilight, te debo demasiado a ti, además creo saber como evitar las peleas con los dragones – mencioné con una sonrisa, cosa que no le agradó a la Alicornio

 **FlashBack:**

—Creo que ambas cosas ¿Acaso no sabes que dragón eres? –

—Pues muchos dicen que soy un dragón de hielo, una raza que se supone es muy extraña… lo escucho a diario –

—Eso es correcto, Alexander un dragón de hielo es sumamente raro, eres uno de los dragones legendarios capas de enfrentar a todos los dragones, ningún dragón querría enfrentarte si saben que tienes fuego helado, pero eres el ultimo de ellos –

—Oh… me hace sentir mejor saber eso… sé que soy el último pero hay más dragones –

 **Fin del FlashBack** :

—No me gusta tu sonrisa Alexander, sé que vas hacer algo estúpido e irresponsable – aclara Twilight, en contra de la idea del dragón

—Twilight ¿Tienes alguna otra idea? Ember no abrirá fronteras, pero si yo voy podría lograr algo ¿No quieres acabar con el miedo de tus cuídanos? Me tienes a mí Twilight, soy tu amigo, un humano y dragón a la vez ¡Aprovéchame que soy un dragón! ¿No deseas que todo esto termine? – le pregunte a la Alicornio lila, mientras sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos

—¡Quiero que esto termine! ¿Arriesgaras tu vida por unos cuantos ponis? – pregunta Twilight quien intenta persuadir al dragón

—Lo haría Twilight, porque hace cuatro meces y una semana unos ponis de colores, muy irritantes, se arriesgaron para ir a la tierra para salvar a mi hermano, es hora de pagar esa deuda con esos ponis – Le dije con voz tranquila

La Alicornio le da un abrazo al dragón, el cual siente algunas lágrimas caer sobre las escamas de las garras

—" _Gracias Alexander, no sabes lo que haces por Equestria"_ – Murmura Twilight quien deja de abrazar al escamado

—No hay problema… - _apenado_ – Oye...no es mucha molestia que me tele trasportes al reino cambiante… no conozco donde queda ese lugar – dije con mucha vergüenza

—Oh… claro y mejor te doy un mapa de Equestria… no creo que sepas donde quedan las tierras de los dragones y no quiero que termines en el océano luna – menciona la Alicornio lila, mucho mejor después de conversar con Alexander

—Sería genial, gracias por tu ayuda – dije agradecido por todo lo que Twilight está haciendo

 **Reino cambiante** :

Luego de otros dos meces, la situación en el reino cambiante ha mejorado, las plantas han estado creciendo, y como el trono de Chrysalis explotó, la colmena ya no cambia constantemente, también el desierto se ha estado recuperando lentamente

( _Recuerden que los cambiantes siguen siendo los de antes, no los de colores)_

—¿No podemos quitar las flores? – expresa una cambiante obrera, la cual no le agrada el estado de la colmena

—Es imposible, todo está creciendo de nuevo y nuestros intentos no han dado frutos – aclara un cambiante obrero muy frustrado

Michael escucha la conversación de los dos Changelings, y este se les acerca para conversar mejor con ellos

—¿Sucede algo con las plantas? – pregunta Michael confundido

—Si ¡No podemos quitarlas! El bosque Everfree está invadiendo la colmena y es imposible detenerlo– expresa con frustración el cambiante

—Pues en vez de centrarte en eliminarlo, intenta hacerlo que se vea bonito… no podemos competir con la naturaleza ¿Qué mejor forma de usarlo para mejorar la colmena? – aclara Michael, ayudando a los dos cambiantes

—Gracias por a tu ayuda mi rey – expresan ambos cambiantes, lo que molesta levemente a Michael

 _Ugh… cuatro meces y aún no me acostumbro a ese título que me ellos mismos me dieron ¿Por qué será que me lo dieron?_

Michael patrulla la colmena, mientras revisa que todos estén realizando su labor pues este mismo inventó un novedoso sistema:

La colmena se divide en varios grupos que ayudan a mantener segura y alimentada la colmena: De esos grupos destacan: El grupo de cocina, encargados de alimentar tanto a los visitantes como a los mismos cambiantes. El grupo de defensa, encargados de defender a los demás de peligros potenciales, tanto dentro como afuera, El grupo de obreros, encargados de mejorar, reparar y embellecer la colmena.

También hay subgrupos como los que se encargan de cuidar a las larvas… todo ese sistema fue creado por Michael para mantener una colmena funcional y saludable, lo mejor es que ha dado buenos logros, aunque siempre existen cambiantes que se resisten a seguir las instrucciones y quienes no quieren al nuevo rey

 **El humano cambiante, regresa a la habitación que comparte con Chrysalis para poder descansar unos momentos, y este nota la presencia de Chrysalis**

—Vez ¿No fue tan difícil Michael? Me alegra que ya estés saliendo un poco más – aclara la cambiante, mucho mejor desde que el Changeling no siguió deprimido

—Es triste no saber que le ocurrió a Alexander, pero no me acostumbro a que me llamen rey – menciona Michael quien se sienta en la cama

—Pues lo has hecho de maravilla, ese sistema que creaste es excelente, además las reservas de amor no han bajado nada… me es extraño, pero me alegra – explica Chrysalis, abrazando al cambiante unos segundos

—Jejeje gracias me alaga en serio, pero ¿Qué tiene de malo que no bajen las reservas? – le pregunta Michael con duda a Chrysalis

 _Como dijo un YouTuber, aprovecha el bug, mejor no tocar si funciona, capas de que luego se entra en crisis_

—Para mí, que siga sin bajar Chrysalis ¿No es mejor? – le pregunta Michael con duda

—No, no, es genial, pero es extraño… nunca había sucedido algo así – responde Chrysalis de forma tranquila

—Siempre hay una primera vez, al menos sabemos que nadie va a morir de hambre por un tiempo – menciona Michael bastante tranquilo

En medio de la conversación entra un cambiante de armadura morada, bastante preocupado y alarmado

—¡Mi reina ha aparecido un dragón en medio de la colmena! – expresa el guardia de armadura morada

—¿Qué hace un dragón por estos rumbos? – se pregunta Chrysalis, la cual comienza a caminar para ir a ver que está sucediendo

 _Es una coincidencia… ¿Pero quién será el dragón? ¿Será lo que me dijo Chrysalis hace dos meces?_

—Espérame Chrysalis, puede ser peligroso – advierte Michael, quien acompaña a la Changelings junto con el guardia

Cuando los tres cambiantes llegan a la sala del trono, ven como la mayoría de cambiantes sujetan unas sogas para poder detener al dragón, quien lucha sin lastimas a los cambiantes

—¡Oigan deténganse! No quiero lastimarlos – grite forcejeando con las sogas

Chrysalis y Michael se sorprenden al ver al dragón, pues ambos lo conocen

—¡Alto esperen! Es un amigo, no lo ataquen – aclara Chrysalis, un poco alarmada de que lastimen al dragón o que sea al revés

Los cambiantes confundidos dejan de intentar atrapar al dragón, el cual se levanta sin ningún daño

—Wow, este sistema de defensa no lo tiene ni el pentágono – mencioné con un poco de humor

 _La próxima vez le digo a Twilight que no ve envíe dentro de la colmena, en una si me atrapan_

—¿Alexander? – pregunta atónito Michael, mientras Chrysalis lo mira impresionada

—Creo que no fue la mejor forma de venir ¿Verdad? – pregunté un poco intranquilo, debido a la mirada de ambos cambiantes

—P pe pensamos que estabas muerto – expresa Chrysalis sin poder creer aún que el dragón esté con vida

—No puedo creer que estés aquí – menciona Michael, bastante aturdido

 _Es increíble… no perdí a ni hermano ¡Chrysalis tuvo razón!_

Los cambiante se retiran para que la conversación sea más privada, mientras Michael y Chrysalis se acercan al dragón

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? – pregunta Michael emocionado

—No seas así, ven para acá – le dije a Michael

El dragón le da un abrazo al cambiante, mientras Chrysalis mira de forma tranquila, con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que Michael recupere a su hermano

—Suegrita… también tengo espacio para ti – aclaré con un poco de humor

—Oh… yo no –

En contra de los deseos de Chrysalis el dragón integra a la cambiante en el abrazo de el y su hermano, momentos después este los suelta a los dos

—¿Cómo es que estás con vida Alexander? – pregunta Chrysalis, mientras Michael continua procesando todo lo sucedido

—Ah… bueno de hecho nunca morí ni estuve en peligro – respondí de forma tranquila

—Pero yo mismo te vi desintegrarte – menciona Michael confundido, pero en su interior está feliz de no perder a su hermano

—- _suspira_ – Lo mismo me contó Twilight Michael, pero de hecho nada me pasó, me fui por cuatro horas a otro lugar – expliqué con un poco de tristeza, sin embargo, Michael y Chrysalis miran al dragón de forma extraña

—¿Cuatro horas! ¡Ya han pasado cuatro meces Alexander! Te dimos por muerto, incluso tu cueva es tú lapida – aclara Michael, pero esa información ya la brindó Twilight

—Es cierto, esos cuatro meces fueron los más duros para Michael… y podría decirse que a Equestria también ¿Sabes lo que pasó en ese tiempo? – le pregunta Chrysalis, intranquila

—Ya Twilight me contó todo, debo volver a las tierras dragón para detener todo esto… también debo ir a Canterlot – aclara el escamado celeste

—¡No! Estas loco o ¿qué? Acabas de llegar y quieres ir con los dragones, Ember me contó la pelea que tuviste con Torh y con un tal Garble – menciona Michael, quien reacciona inmediato

—Michael aprecio tu preocupación, pero no puedo dejar la situación así, yo causé esto – aclaré con tranquilidad

—¡Maldición Alexander! Estuve tres meces intentando animar a Michael y ahora quieres morirte, al menos ten un poco de consideración lo que te decimos – Expresa Chrysalis con voz algo enojada

—Claro que entiendo su punto Chrysalis ¿acaso no saben lo que está sucediendo con Equestria? – les pregunté a ambos cambiantes, los cuales desvían la mirada…

—No Alejandro, desde lo sucedido con Wildfire, Chrysalis y yo nos hemos centrado en la colmena, no se como están los ponis – confiesa Michael, directamente

—Los ponis nunca han querido a los cambiantes, por eso no hemos interferido en los problemas de Equestria – aclara de forma apática Chrysalis, quien no muestra interés con los problemas que aquejan la sociedad poni en estos momentos

La sonrisa de Alexander pronto se borra de su rostro y cambia un semblante más cerio y escalofriante _(Un intento de imitación barata de " La mirada")_

—Está bien, no los juzgo por lo que hacen – v _e a Michael_ – Solo quiero que sepas que un poni me ayudó a regresar, al igual que cuatro ponis fueron a la tierra para salvarte – _ve a Chrysalis_ – Esos cuatro ponis que salvaron a tu novio de una muerte -

—¡Basta Alexander! Deja de sermonearme con tus discursos, al menos ten algo en consideración, soy tu hermano mayor – expresa Michael algo molesto, pues su hermano intenta manipularlo

—- _con una sonrisa_ – ¿Qué edad eras la que tenías? La he olvidado – pregunta el dragón, con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _Es verdad que Michael es mayor que yo, pero eso fue en la tierra, aquí tengo cinco veces mi edad de la tierra_

—Estoy feliz de que estés vivo, pero sigues igual de molesto que antes, recuerda, tengo veintitrés años – responde Michael un poco enojado, aunque feliz de que su hermano esté con vida

—Si no me equivoco para un cambiante eso es imposible, sin embargo, en mi viaje descubrí que tengo ciento diez años – expliqué de una manera tranquila

—Es una buena edad para un dragón, pero igual no funcionará, Alexander haz lo que quieras hacer por los ponis, Michael y yo no te vamos a detener, ambos hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles en tu ausencia – aclara la cambiante algo fastidiada

—No se preocupen, lamento que se hayan molestado, no vine a pelear con ninguno de ustedes dos... – _mira a la cambiante_ – por cierto Chrysalis, felicidades – Dije de una forma tranquila, mientras le giño el ojo a la cambiante

El dragón azul abre sus alas negruzcas y se eleva para irse volando rumbo a las tierras de fuego, con el mapa que Twilight le entregó, mientras tanto, un cambiante bastante confundido mira a Chrysalis

—¿Qué fue eso último? – pregunta Michael con duda, sospechando de la Changeling

 _¿Chrysalis me está volviendo a mentir?_ _—/Alexander eres un maldito/_ \- _nerviosa_ – No es nada importante, creo que solo estaba jugando – expresa la cambiante muy nerviosa

—No creo que sea jugando ¿No me estas ocultando algo? – pregunta Michael, mirando de forma seria a Chrysalis

—- _suspira_ – Michael… quería decírtelo de otra forma pero veo que no fue posible… ¡Estoy embaraza! – dice Chrysalis de golpe al Changeling

 _(No me refiero a los típicos embarazos de una sola cría, además los cambiantes nacen por huevos_ )

Michael no logra procesar la información que Chrysalis le dice, y este cae desmayado al suelo, debido a la impresión

—¡Esmeralda! – grita Chrysalis, muy preocupada por la reacción de Michael

 **Mientras tanto en Canterlot:**

Durante los últimos cuatro meces, Luna ha estado intentado entablar una conversación con Ember en las tierras dragón, sin embargo, todos sus intentos no han dado frutos, lo que provoca mucha tensión en los hombros de Luna, al igual que su población, mientras tanto, Luna y Celestia están conversando tranquilamente en el comedor del castillo

—Hermana no puedes estar todo el día intentando arreglar el problema con los dragones – aclara Celestia, muy preocupada por la situación de Equestria

—Hermana es peligroso tener a una raza tan peligrosa como enemigos de Equestria – aclara Luna, quien no ha dormido en las últimas semanas

—Yo entiendo Luna, pero no puedes olvidar a tus ciudadanos, tienen miedo, han habido muchos rumores de que los dragones quieren atacar Canterlot – menciona Celestia, muy preocupada

—- _suspira_ – Creo que tienes toda la razón... no he podido lograr nada con Ember – aclara Luna, quien debe velar por la seguridad de Equestria

—Tal vez si le das tiempo ella piense mejor las cosas, es una lastima que Alexander no esté con nosotros, el sabría que hacer para detenerla – expresa Celestia un poco triste, pues ella fue a la tierra y conoció al humano

—No lo sé hermana ¿Crees que sea buena idea? – pregunta Luna no muy segura

—Pues si sigues enviando mensajes a esas tierras, solo vas a provocar que se moleste más Luna, mejor dale tiempo para que se tranquilice – aclara Celestia, quien fue llamada para poder ayudar

Pronto un guardia de armadura dorada, interrumpe la conversación de las hermanas

—Princesa Luna ¡Hemos visto un dragón! – expresa preocupado el guardia

—¿De qué estás hablando teniente? – pregunta Luna con gran angustia

—Hace dos horas un dragón Celeste fue al castillo de la amistad y hace unos minutos los guardias de la frontera avisaron de un dragón del mismo color – explica el teniente muy preocupado

—Gracias por notificarme capitán, puede retirarse – dice Luna muy confundida

El teniente se retira del comedor, dejando de nuevo a las dos hermanas con su presencia

—Es extraño que no lo hayan visto salir de las tierras – comenta Celestia, mientras Luna está pensando

—Excepto si este dragón ya estaba dentro de Equestria – menciona Luna, con una teoría no muy loca

—/¿ _Será qué Alexander está con vida o es otro dragón?_ / - piensa Celestia, algo confundida

—Enviaré una carta para ver si todo está en orden en Poniville – aclara Luna, quien se retira en seguida

 **Frontera Ecuestre/ Tierras dragón:**

Un dragón Celeste bastante agitado, aterriza muy cansado a una distancias de la frontera con Equestria, mientras este recupera su aliento

—- **_pant – pant – pant_** – Solo un poco más – expresé respirando profundamente

 _No tengo la condición física de un dragón como para volar horas de horas, y el calor de este lugar está derritiendo mi armadura... oh… aquí conocí a Daybraker_ …

El calor de las tierras dragón no permiten que la ventaja de defensa de Alexander se genere ya que su piel no puede mantenerse fría para que el hielo no se derrita, aunque el puede usar su fuego sin ningún problema

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, después podré descansar – aclaré aleteando con fuerza

El dragón retoma su vuelo y continúa volando hacia el corazón de las tierras de los dragones, en espera de poder detener la locura que Ember está provocando

 _Si regreso a la tierra y dejo está situación así, me voy a sentir culpable por el resto de mi existencia ¿Por qué me meto en problemas?... Tal vez sea algo de familia_

El dragón vuela otra media hora, pero es detenido por un grupo de dragones, muy conocidos para esté, debido a su pequeña pelea y obligan a Alexander a aterrizar

—Miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el dragón que tanto Ember ha protegido – se burla Garble, provocando al dragón azul

—Veo que conseguiste una pandilla ¿Acaso no quieres estar solo por este lugar? – pregunté con una mirada seria

 _Recuerda las palabras de Shapira y todo tu rápido entrenamiento_

—Silencio bebé, ahora no tienes a Torh ni a Ember para que te defiendan – expresa Garble, quien da un paso adelante

Los otros dos dragones amigos de Garble, intentan someter a Alexander, pero esté logra evitarlo y los golpea con toda su fuerza con su cola, como si fuera un látigo

—Basta de juegos Garble, no vengo a pelear con niños – expresé pasando de largo del dragón rojo

Garble observa a sus amigos lo cuales se levantan un poco a doloridos y este se molesta por las palabras de Alexander, mientras son observados por los demás dragones que están en los alrededores

—¡Eres un cobarde dragón! ¡No tienes las agallas de enfrentarme! – grita Garble, quien continúa provocando al dragón azul

Alexander se da vuelta y este escupe una potente llamarada azul, la cual quema en un radio de dos metros, sin dañar a Garble ni a sus dos amigos

—¿Vas a seguir molestando Garble? – pregunté con algo de molestia

—¡Es un dragón de hielo! – expresa un dragón de escamas negras, arriba de una roca

—Yo.. eh… recordé que tengo cosas que hacer – aclara el dragón rojo, retrocediendo con temor

— _"Es joven ese dragón de hielo_ " – murmura una dragona de escamas verde, quien asoma su cabeza sobre las rocas

— _"Es guapo"_ – murmura una segunda dragona de escamas rosadas, mientras los demás escamados miran a una distancia prudente

Alexander ignora todas las palabras que los dragones (as) dicen entre ellos, y esté con mucho nerviosismo entra a una cueva.

 _Esta cueva debería llevarme con Ember…eso creo, debería ser su casa_

—¿Quién está aquí! – expresa una voz muy grave, pero conocida para Alexander

El dragón azul, ve como un gran ojo se abre al fondo de la cueva, lo que le dice que se ha metido en la cueva equivocada

—Torh… hola – _nervioso_ – c cr creo q que me equivoqué de cueva… - expresé con temor, debido la ultima vez que estuve con el dragón

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No fue que habías muerto? – pregunta Torh, aunque Alexander solo puede ver su ojo

 _Al parecer Ember le contó todo a su padre… es de entender…_

—- _suspira_ – Nunca morí, solo fui enviado muy lejos de aquí por cuatro meces... ' tu sabes magia poni' – respondí dándole énfasis al final

 _No sé como funciona la magia de un unicornio o Alicornio, pero es muy poderosa_

—- _con enojo_ \- ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a las tierras dragón? Recuerda que no toleraré más escándalos contigo – advierte Torh… mirando con su único ojo al dragón en la cueva

—- _nervioso_ – Vine por tu hija Torh – respondí con preocupación

—¡Ya te lo he dicho dragón! Aléjate de ella, no te aparearas con mi hija – grita Torh con furia

—¿Qué? ¡No! No vine por aparearme… con ella, vine porque estoy preocupado por ella – aclare un poco incómodo por el estilo de conversación

 _Al menos aquí nadie tiene vergüenza en decir su opinión… si en la tierra hablara así con el padre de una chica, ya hubiera muerto… ¡malditos estereotipos de la sociedad humana!_

—¿Entonces no vienes a acortejar a mi hija? – pregunta levemente calmado, mientras levanta la ceja de su ojo…

—No, solo vengo a hablar con ella ¿Puedo verla? – pregunté con algo de temor

Torh deja libre la salida de la cueva, por el cual Alexander con cuidado, sale, y puede ver de pies a cabeza al gigante dragón, quien acerca su cabeza para no gritar

—Muy bien, me convenciste, ella está donde se realizó el reto del fuego – menciona Torh, con un poco de confianza a Alexander

—Gracias por tu comprensión – expresé caminando lentamente a la dirección señalada

Sin Embargo, Torh toma a Alexander con una de sus garras y lo mira seriamente

—Por cierto, Sé que tu le has hecho mucho daño a mi hija, Si la vuelvo a ver llorar por tu culpa, no solo tus escamas corren peligro, si no tu vida ¿Entendiste? – expresa el dragón con mucha seriedad escalofriante para el humano

—S si, la haré feliz… - mencioné muy aterrado

Torh deja libre al dragón azul, quien se va volando rápidamente donde una vez Spike lo llevó

—Eso espero dragón… ¿Cómo que la hará feliz? – se pregunta Torh con los dos ojos muy abiertos, mientras siente un horrible escalofrío en su lomo

 **Reino cambiante:**

Michael apenas se está despertando ya que se había desmallado cuando Chrysalis le da una noticia importante, por ahora Esmeralda no se encuentra, por lo que su remplazo está atendiendo al Changeling

—Ah… ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta Michael, un poco desorientado

—Te has desmayado pequeño cambiante, Chrysalis me llamó para atenderte – aclara la cambiante, ayudando a Michael a levantarse

—Me has asustado, pensé que algo malo te pasó – menciona Chrysalis, preocupada por la reacción del cambiante

 _Muy pocas veces me he desmallado ¿Por qué pasó?_

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunta el humano, confundido

—Bueno podría decirse que te desmallaste porque recibiste una impresión muy fuerte… nada grave – aclara la suplente momentánea de Esmeralda

—Creo que no resististe cuando viste a Alexander – menciona Chrysalis, sin embargo, Michael sabe muy bien porque fue

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le pregunta Michael a la sanadora quien se está capacitando por ayuda de Esmeralda

—Me llamo Zafiro, estudiante de Esmeralda – responde con amabilidad la cambiante

—¿No es mucha molestia dejarme solo con Chrysalis? – menciona Michael con mucha amabilidad

—No hay problema, solo intenta no volver a desmallarte, o tendré que traer a Esmeralda – aclara Zafiro, quien se retira sin ningún problema

Michael espera un momento para que la cambiante se aleje lo suficiente, para poder hablar de manera privada con su pareja

—Sabes por qué te desmallaste ¿Verdad? – pregunta Chrysalis muy nerviosa

—Bueno... recuerdo haber escuchado que dijiste que estabas embarazada – dice Michael, bastante calmado

—- _suspira_ – Así es… quería decírtelo, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar – menciona la cambiante, la cual se sienta, al igual que Michael

—¿Cómo fue que pasó?... digo sabes que no lo hemos hecho otra vez… - pregunta Michael un poco sonrojado

Chrysalis mira a Michael de una manera sería, pues en cierto modo el no conoce como funciona el cuerpo de un Changeling

 _( Pues yo tampoco lo sé, así que imaginen que Chrysalis se embaraza como un canguro, mayor explicación al final, para evitar entrar en detalles…)_

—Michael lo hicimos aquel día ¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunta Chrysalis con una mirada tranquila

( _Cap: 26 con censura o 26.5 sin censura_ )

—Pero eso fue hace cuatro meces… ¿Cómo es posible? – vuelve a preguntar Michael muy angustiado

—Michael, soy una cambiante Reina… mi deber es poner huevos y bueno suena raro, pero mi cuerpo almacena… ya tu sabes – explica Chrysalis con incomodidad debido al estilo de la conversación

—Oh… ya ¿Significa que no podemos tener intimidad de una forma normal? – insiste Michael con sus preguntas

—- _confundida_ \- ¿No sé que es normal para ti Michael? No debes alarmarte, así es la vida en una colmena – aclara Chrysalis quien logra calmar al humano

—¿Entonces será papá? – pregunta el cambiante muy nervioso

—Pues sí… pero no te preocupes Michael, nada malo va a suceder, aunque no se como Alexander lo supo – menciona Chrysalis con un poco de temor por lo que hizo el dragón

—Iré un rato afuera… necesito tomar aire un segundo – aclara Michael, quien aún siente los nervios

—Está bien Michael, solo tranquilízate, no debes alarmarte solo porque esté embarazada – menciona Chrysalis de forma tranquila

Michael abandona la habitación, y momentos después entra Esmeralda, con un semblante de mucha tranquilidad, aunque en sus ojos demuestra cansancio

—¿Cómo lo ha tomado? - pregunta Esmeralda, de forma tranquila

—Bueno, creo que no se lo esperó – responde Chrysalis, con mucha preocupación

—Es de entender, el es un humano, su forma de apareamiento debe ser distinta a la de un cambiante – aclara Esmeralda, quien comprende un poco al humano

—¿Cómo crees que funcionen los humanos? – pregunta Chrysalis, conversando con la sanadora

—Pues no lo sé, tal vez sean como los dragones, nunca he visto un bebé humano – menciona Esmeralda, con una suposición, un poco extravagante

 **Con Michael:**

El cambiante un poco intranquilo con la revelación de Chrysalis, se encuentra afuera de la colmena, respirando aire fresco, del desierto que poco a poco, comienza a restaurarse

—"¡ _Maldición… que he hecho!_ " – murmura Michael, quien no se siente preparado para ser padre

 _¿Por qué Chrysalis no se preocupa? Acaso no le importa o le da igual ¿Ella me habrá engañado? ¡Que diablos es ser un cambiante!_

—/ _Un segundo…_ /- piensa el Changeling, quien se sienta

 _Recuerda Michael, tu temor solo es porque eres un humano, ahora eres un cambiante en esta tierra extraña, ahora eres un Humano cambiante._

—" _Creo que he pensado como un humano y no como lo que soy ahora_ " – murmura Michael, pensando de forma más tranquila

 **Tierras dragón: Isla del reto del fuego**

En las peligrosas tierras dragón, Alexander ha entrado con la intención de ver a Ember, para que detenga la locura que le ha hecho a Equestria

— **Pant – pant** – Maldita sea con mi condición física – expresé con enojo

 _Que mierda, soy un maldito dragón con condición física de un humano ¿Genial? ¡No! Debo practicar más o no voy a avanzar en mi vida_

Alexander entra a la cueva que Spike una vez lo llevo, pero está vez, el dragón azul, cierra la entrada con una pared hecha de hielo sólido

—- _golpea débilmente la pared_ – No se como aprendí hacer eso pero me gusta – mencioné bastante angustiado

 _Aprendo cosas muy rápidamente, mi cerebro procesa, mejora y encuentra soluciones muy rápidas, aunque no puedo especular la reacción de Ember_

Alexander lentamente camina al interior de la cueva, preparado para cualquier situación, que este pueda enfrentar y a cierta distancia, este puede ver a Ember sentada en un montículo de gemas, que simulan ser un trono, mientras Spike se encuentra a la par de ella

—Por favor Ember, no puedes rehusarte para siempre en responder las cartas de la princesa Luna – mencione Spike con preocupación

—No responderé a ninguna carta de un pony, ellos me quitaron a un gran amigo – expresa Ember con molestia

—¡Pero eso fue hace cuatro meces! Luna ya envió al culpable a la cárcel – aclara Spike, quien desde hace meces intenta convencer a Ember

 _Es normal que esto suceda, aunque Ember sea una dragona, reacciona como un humano, se encierra en su propio mundo, aislado de la sociedad y de los demás_

Alexander continúa observando a los dos dragones, en espera de que Spike, deje sola a Ember, y en ese instante el saldrá de su escondite donde puede ver todo

—Pueden darle una sentencia de mil años a Wildfire Spike, pero eso no traerá de vuelta a Alexander – expresa con un poco de enojo la escamada azul

Ember se levanta de su 'trono' y comienza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva, la cual fue sellada por la escarcha de Alexander

—¿A dónde irás Ember? – pregunta Spike, indignado por la reacción de la dragona

—Solo iré a fuera, puedes irte si quieres a Poniville, no te voy a detener Spike – aclara Ember de forma tranquila

Ember camina hasta llegar a la salida de la cueva y ve que la entrada está tapada por una capa gruesa de hielo reflectante, donde ella misma puede verse de cuerpo entero

—¿De dónde ha salido esto? – se pregunta Ember, quien con su garra toca con cuidado la pared fría

 **Alexander camina sin ser escuchado por Ember, quedando detrás de ella, la cual no sabe que el está detrás…**

La dragona levanta la vista y ve el reflejo de Alexander, sin embargo, ello no se da la vuelta

—Han pasado cuatro meces y aún no te olvido – menciona Ember, confundiendo al dragón detrás de ella

—¿De que hablas Ember? ¿Por qué deberías olvidarme? – pregunté con duda

 _Creo que se dio cuenta de mi presencia, aunque no fue la reacción que esperaba…_

—Tu moriste Alexander, pero aún puedo sentir que estás cerca. No puedo sacarte de mi mente – expresa frustrada la dragona, golpeando la pared con furia

El hielo se fractura debido al golpe que la dragona le proporciona, pero ella aún no se da cuenta que Alexander se encuentra detrás de ella

 _Oh… ella piensa que soy un producto de su imaginación… vaya… pensé que solo esto pasaba en las películas_

—Eso mismo pensé yo, pero aún estoy vivo

—Si, si, si, estás vivo en mi corazón… eso me lo dijo Spike – interrumpe Ember, quien continua viendo a Alexander en el reflejo del hielo

—En cierto modo si, aunque jamás pensé que reaccionarias de ese modo ¿Por qué? Tu misma me dijiste que no tendría oportunidad contigo – pregunta Alexander, quien continua detrás de la dragona

—- _suspira_ – Mi padre quiere que sea ruda, fuerte y de corazón de piedra… pero tu...no se que me has hecho – responde Ember, quien abre su corazón, aunque no sabe que Alexander está detrás

 _Oh… Creo que si le he tocado un punto sensible en su corazón…_

Alexander intenta no soltar lágrimas, pero le es difícil no hacerlo

—Se tu misma, me agradas como eres, aunque a tu padre no le agrada mucho que esté cerca tuyo – mencioné, con una opresión en mi pecho

La dragona golpea su cabeza con un poco de fuerza en el hielo, con la intensión de sacarse de la cabeza al dragón azul

—¡Basta! No quiero seguir con esto, sal de mi cabeza – expresa Ember entre lágrimas

 _Acaso no ha sentido mi aliento…cierto aquí mi temperatura es normal, pero ¿no me oyó llegar o caminar?_

—¿Ember de que hablas? Estoy al lado tuyo – mencioné intentado no reír… aunque la situación es triste

La dragona se da vuelta y ve al dragón azul, provocando que ella caiga sobre su espalda, debido al susto y a la impresión

—C co ¿Cómo estás vivo? – pregunta Ember aturdida, mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y muy avergonzada ya que el dragón escuchó todo

—Bueno, nunca estuve muerto, pero no hablemos de eso, se que me extrañaste – Respondí feliz de poder volver a ver a Ember

Alexander ayuda a la dragona a levantarse, y en ese momento Ember le da un abrazo al dragón azul

—Supongo que esto queda entre nosotros ¿verdad? – pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro

La dragona deja de abrazar al escamado, y en su rostro se nota muy sonrojada

—Así es, no me gusta dar abrazos, pero te extrañé – expresa Ember, pero esas palabras le duelen a Alexander

 _Debí tener cuidado y creo que ahora Ember está interesada en mi ¿Por qué a mi y no aún dragón verdadero?_

—Tranquila, ya todo pasó y he vuelto – mencioné avergonzado

—Tu no entiendes lo que yo pasé... – expresa Ember, un poco más tranquila

—Lo sé Ember… para todos ustedes fue difícil, lo vi en la cueva – mencioné con una voz de tristeza

 _No puedo cambiar el pasado, yo ahora estoy viviendo cuatro meces atrás y debo volver a retomar todo lo que dejé atrás_

Ember nota que Alexander tiene en su cola la gema causante de todo el problema, la cual ella le quita la peligrosa joya

—Espera Ember ¡No la rompas! – le advertí de antemano, pues una fractura, sería peligroso

—¿Por qué llevas el objeto que casi te mata? – pregunta la escamada, con la gema en sus garras

—La gema me trajo de vuelva con un poco de ayuda, por favor devuélvemela – aclaré tranquilo, pero con temor a que Ember rompa la gema

Alexander da un paso hacía adelante, sin embargo, este resbala debido al hielo que este mismo colocó, cayendo encima de Ember en una posición comprometedora para ambos

—Es bueno saber que mi motora fina sigue intacta – expresé bromeando, mientras siento el aliento de Ember

—¿Ah si? – _voz seductora_ – ¿Acaso no querías que esto pasara? – expresa Ember, un poco sonrojada, mientras su corazón se acelera

Ember suelta la gema, la cual cae al suelo, sin provocar ningún daño

—No, nada fue planeado – mencioné viendo a los ojos a la dragona

Los dos dragones embobados al verse a sus ojos, comienzan a acercar lentamente sus bocas, donde ambos pueden sentir su respiración, sin embargo, en la entrada de la cueva un dragón gigante por fin llega

—¡ME DIJISTE QUE NO LA IBAS A ACORTEJAR! – grita Torh, quien estalla en furia, al ver a Alexander a pocos centímetros de besar a Ember

El humano dragón y Ember se reincorporan de inmediato, al haberse interrumpido su momento, donde ambos están bastante sonrojados y avergonzados

—Fue un accidente me resbale con el hielo – dije con temor, pues la otra vez, terminé aplastado en varias ocasiones

—¡Papá te he dicho que no metas en mi vida! – se queda Ember, muy incómoda, debido a que su padre interrumpió un momento importante

—¡Un accidente! ¡SI CASI BESAS A MI HIJA! – grita de nuevo Torh, a pocos minutos de destruir a Alexander

Ember se avergüenza de que Torh esté regañando al dragón azul, únicamente por un accidente... aunque ella lo quiso

—Bueno… no puedo negar lo último ¿Pero cuál es el problema? – pregunté con temor

 _Eres persona muerta y también dragón…_

—"¿ _Qué haces!_ " – murmura Ember indignada por la preguntadel dragón

—¡ES MI HIJA! – le grita el dragón de armadura color plomo

—Eso ya lo sé, lo dices a cada rato, pero ¿Cuál es el problema de que casi la besé? No le hará daño – mencioné, mientras mi corazón se acelera

 _Esto ya no es jugar con fuego, ni con magma, espero que mi estupidez no salga tan cara_

—¡Alexander cállate! te van a matar – expresa Ember, muy asustada, pues nunca ha visto a su padre tan furioso

 **Continuará** :

Un gran susto para Michael la noticia que Chrysalis le da ¿Qué pasará con la discusión de Torh y Alexander? ¿Ember y Alexander tendrán su primer beso? ¿Qué secreto oculta el hermano de Michael con el topacio?

Son muchas preguntas y si gustan pueden dejar su especulación en los comentarios, sin más un gran abrazo y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.

 **National Fanfictionatic; _Tema de hoy: Embarazo de Chrysalis _**

_Como únicamente tengo entendido que los cambiantes nacen por huevos, me imaginé que Chrysalis almacena el esperma (_ como los canguros _) de su pareja hasta que esté lista para poner los huevos, y como tampoco tengo claro la cantidad exacta de huevos, me guie con las torturas, que ponen entre 100 a 110 cada una, fue así como Chrysalis y Michael, cuatro meces después de su primera vez tendrán hijos, bueno… esa fue mi deducción... no mencionen esto en los comentarios…_

 **Próximo capitulo: Una batalla dragón**

 _Por error Alexander provoca que Torch se enfurezca, ahora ambos lucharán frente a frente, uno luchará por sobrevivir y el otro desea una venganza ¿Quién ganará?_

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **max208** _: Es bueno saber que el fic sea más entretenido que una novela, me alegra que vuelvas a comentar y gracias por tu apoyo a la historia._ _Sería falta de respeto al fic anterior no integrar al Doc, y bueno Alexander, el hace lo que puede, aunque es mejor que no lo haga…_

 **Vegetto blue:** _Me alegra que te gustará tanto el capítulo como la dimensión dos : )_

 **TEIET** : _Lamento escuchar que no te agrade la dimensión dos, aunque no es tan mala como aparenta su pasado_

 **Comet Galaxy:** _Me alegra que te guste el capitulo, aunque Alexander nunca salió de Equestria._ _Fue un efecto secundario, Shapira es buena seduciendo ;)_ _En sí, casi nada ha cambiado, la reacción de Ember sobre llevarse a Spike, fue para protegerlo, como última medida por lo sucedido en la montaña Everhoof y para cerrar, en si no es ver, si no a consultar lo sucedido en su ausencia._

Gracias por sus comentarios. Sin más que pasen una feliz semana con mucho éxito : )


	32. Una batalla dragón

**Capítulo 31; Una batalla dragón**

 **Reino cambiante:**

El pequeño Changeling regresa al interior de la colmena, después de acomodar sus ideas más a fondo, sobre su futuro entre él y Chrysalis, donde esté lentamente camina hasta llegar a la habitación de la reina cambiante, la cual, sigue ocupada por Chrysalis y Esmeralda, quien continua su chequeo

—¿Estás mejor Michael? – pregunta muy preocupada la cambiante, debido a los problemas del humano

—Creo que sí, aunque no sé como reaccionar con la noticia – responde Michael, de una manera tranquila

—Yo vendré más tarde, por ahora Zafiro estará cubriéndome, tengo que ir a ver a los obreros – aclara la sanadora, de manera amable

La cambiante se retira volando del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola en la habitación, para que resuelvan de manera privada sus inconvenientes

—- _mira de forma tranquila al cambiante_ – No debes alarmarte Michael, lo harás bien… de todos modos los machos casi no participan en el crecimiento de los bebés… - expresa Chrysalis, mientras Michael se sienta a la par de ella

—- _suspira_ – Aún no me acostumbro a ser un cambiante Chrysalis, hay demasiadas cosas que aún no comprendo – aclara Michael apenado, pues el intenta hacer lo mejor que puede

Chrysalis acaricia con suavidad el caparazón morado de Michael, el cual, se sonroja mucho

—Se que es difícil para ti aprender a ser un cambiante, pero el tiempo te ayudará, llevas aquí seis meces desde que te traje a Equestria, tal vez solo un poco de práctica te ayude, hace tiempo que no has entrenado conmigo – expresa Chrysalis quien comprende los sentimientos del cambiantes

—No te voy a decir que no... pero tengo una duda ¿Alexander cómo supo que estás embarazada? – le pregunta el cambiante confundido

Chrysalis no puede responder a esa pregunta, pues no sabe como hizo el dragón para adivinar, ya que ella nunca le dijo y menos cuando el escamado estuvo perdido por un largo tiempo de Equestria

—O Alexander es adivino o está más atento que tu / _Y si no es eso, tal vez sea un dragón mágico_ / – menciona Chrysalis, bromeando un poco

—¿Me estás diciendo distraído? – pregunta Michael levemente molesto

No soy tan distraído ¿Por qué todos dicen eso? Acaso hay algún problema con que no le ponga atención a ciertas situaciones

—- _conteniendo su risa_ \- Tal vez un poco Michael – expresa Chrysalis con un casco sobre sus labios, para evitar reír en alto

—Mmh… ¿aún así amas a este distraído? – mencioné mirando de forma tranquila a la cambiante

— ¿Quieres que te responda a tu pregunta? – expresa la cambiante, mirando con amor al cambiante

Con pasión ambos Changeling se dan un largo y lento beso, donde ambos disfrutan ese momento, hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente, cortando el apasionado beso

—Eso responde a mi pregunta – comenta Michael, mientras Chrysalis se ríe un poco

—Vamos pequeño cambiante, hay una colmena que arreglar – expresa Chrysalis muy feliz de que la situación se logrará arreglar sin inconvenientes

Ambos cambiantes se retiran de su habitación, para ir atender las quejas y necesidades que la colmena requiere, con el fin de tener un hogar funcional y saludable para las generaciones siguientes

 **Tierras dragón:**

La situación ha explotado, Torch había intentado atacar a Alexander, pero Ember intervino a tiempo, aunque eso no se le interpuso al gigante dragón, pues el dragón azul recibió un poderoso golpe que lo lanzó al interior de la cueva, traspasando varias paredes de rocas por la fuerza del golpe

 _Creo que la velocidad, hizo que las paredes de granito fueran más suaves de lo normal o seguramente sea que tenga todas las costillas molidas, un pulmón perforado y una hemorragia interna..._

—¡Agh! Esto dejará marcas y muy profundas – expresé, un poco golpeado, pero sin ninguna herida de consideración

El dragón azul se levanta sin ningún problema y se sacude el polvo de sus escamas, mientras Ember llega volando y aterriza rápidamente junto al dragón

—¿Estás herido Alexander? – pregunta Ember muy preocupada, revisando al escamado en busca de daños

—Estoy bien Ember, solo fue un pequeño golpe contra la pared – mencioné sin ninguna herida o daño aparente

 _No resulté tan herido como creí, creo que mis escamas son más resistentes, si las limpio como Shapira me había mencionado…_

—¡SAL DE LA CUEVA DRAGÓN COBARDE! – grita Torch, fuera de la cueva, mientras este comienza a golpear el techo sin tener piedad

Grandes bloques de piedra caen del techo, alertando a ambos escamados de un eventual derrumbe de la cueva, pero el dragón azul no puede salir o Torch lo puede matar, despedazar, aplastar, quemar, torturar o destruir... incluso todas las anteriores si se pone creativo el gigante dragón

—¡Ahora si lo arruinaste Alexander! ¿Cómo vamos a salir? Mi padre no tendrá piedad de ti está vez y no creo que yo pueda calmarlo – advierte Ember, muy asustada, un sentimiento que ella creyó que no tendría en su vida

El problema es que Alexander aceptó pelear contra Torch, aunque el escamado azul no lo sepa, ya que el no comprende las costumbres de los dragones

Cada golpe que Torch le propina al techo de la cueva, lo vuelve más inestable y cada segundo que Alexander y Ember pasen dentro de la cueva, puede significar que ambos queden atrapados

—No hay opción, debo pelear o el no me va a dejar – mencioné, sin ninguna otra salida

—¿Qué! Estás loco, acabas de llegar hace una hora y ¡Quieres romperte los huesos! – critica Ember, muy molesta por la decisión del dragón

—¿Tienes una mejor idea para salir sin que me maten! Es lo único que me queda – pregunté mirando a los ojos a la escamada

La dragona puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Alexander, pero ella no sabe que decirle para salir del problema en que el mismo se ha metido

—Sabes lo que vas hacer ¿verdad? – pregunta Ember con un leve sonrojo

El dragón azul no puede contestar la pregunta de Ember, ya que Torch lo atrapa con su garra, sacándolo de la cueva, mientras Alexander incrusta sus garras en le suelo, sin lograr nada y de igual forma este es sacado de la cueva en contra de su voluntad

—¡TE LO HE ADVERTIDO DRAGÓN! – grita Torch, quien comienza a estrujar al dragón azul con fines de darle una lección

 _No… puedo dejarme perder, ya esto es una batalla por mi vida ¡No quiero morir! Hay muchas cosas que aún no he hecho, además he dejado mi celular sin contraseña… ¿Adónde fue que lo dejé?_

Alexander escupe una llamarada de fuego sobre la garra de Torh, obligándolo a que lo suelte, debido al dolor del fuego helado que le provoca el escamado azul

—¡Grrr! ¡TE VOY APLASTAR! – expresa Torch furioso, viendo a Alexander volar, mientras recupera su garra quemada

—¿Enserio quieres pelear Torch? – pregunté, mientras respiro agitadamente, con el fin de calmarme, aunque sea un poco

 _Ember nos está viendo en la entrada de la cueva y sé que cuando terminemos me mirará con desaprobación y si no he muerto, posiblemente ella termine el trabajo de su padre_

—¡TE LO HABÍA ADVERTIDO Y AHORA PAGARÁS LO QUE HICISTE! – grita Torch furioso

El dragón gigante golpea brutalmente a Alexander con su garra, debido al tamaño, Torch tiene gran ventaja sobre el escamado azul

Alexander cae en una de las laderas de la montaña, mientras Torch comienza a buscarlo para aplastarlo y así acabar con el problema de su hija

—¡Ay! Creo que quiere pelear… pero no puedo acercarme demasiado, es muy grande como para acercarme – mencioné levantándome, sin ningún daño

( **Nota** : _Alexander no siente dolor debido a la adrenalina que recorre sus venas_ )

 _Atacarlo con una ráfaga de hielo no servirá, vi como la llamarada si le afectó, tal vez atacarlo con bolas de fuego funcione, su tamaño no me permite dañarlo con mis garras ¿Por qué tenía que ser el padre de Ember tan grande?_

Nuevamente Alexander se eleva antes de que Torch logre golpearlo y este le dispara una bola de fuego.

 **Torch recibe la bola de fuego en su rodilla, rugiendo de dolor por el impacto, pero no es herido gravemente, él repele el ataque con una poderosa llamarada de fuego amarillo, que brilla intensamente**

El ataque no afecta en lo más mínimo a Alexander, lo que molesta más a Torch

( _Explicaciones al final del porqué salió intacto_ )

—¡Tus escamas no podrán protegerte para siempre! – advierte Torch, aún muy molesto, por su ataque frustrado

—Cálmate Torch, estás exagerando demasiado las cosas – mencioné con temor, intentando apaciguar el enojo que yo mismo le provoque al dragón

 _Aunque tenga ventaja sobre Torch, no puedo ganarle, es cincuenta veces más grande que yo, lo que me deja en gran desventaja… tal vez me sea una buena lección para no molestar a los demás_

—¡Papá déjalo en paz! El no tiene la culpa – grita Ember, volando cerca de su padre para que pueda oírlo

—¡Te lo he advertido Ember! Todos los dragones te quieren solo por tu titulo – expresa Torch, ofendiendo mucho a la dragona

—¡YO PUEDO ELIGIR A QUIEN YO QUIERA! ¡No necesito que elijas a mi pareja papá! – le grita Ember a Torch, con gran enojo

Torch ignora las quejas de su hija y se centra en el dragón azul, el cual está en espera, pues no quiere atacar al estar la dragona muy cerca

 _Aléjate Ember, el no te va a escuchar, ya lo intenté y no es posible_

—¿Qué pasa cobarde! –pregunta Torch, con enojo, dejando atrás a Ember muy enojada

—¡Escúchame y no me ignores! – grita Ember, molesta por la actitud de su padre

El gigante dragón intenta golpear a Alexander, pero este logra esquivarlo al elevarse, saliendo del rango de ataque de Torch en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo

( _Es obvio que si Torch logra atinarle un golpe correctamente a Alexander, este puede morir de inmediato, por las heridas o el daño que recibió_ )

—¿Piensas que no puedo acercarme! – expresa Torch con furia, extendiendo sus alas

 _ **Error de táctica:** Torch también tiene alas, otra desventaja y se me acaban las opciones ¿Cómo puedo obligarlo a detenerse? _

**Reino cambiante:**

Aún con el pequeño susto que proporcionó el dragón azul, la colmena volvió a retomar su ritmo natural, mientras los cambiantes comparten entre ellos una convivencia sana y tranquila de trabajo y supervivencia

 _(No son los cambiantes de colores debido a que aún no comparten sus sentimientos con los demás, como explicó Starlight al derrotar a Chrysalis)_

Mientras tanto, Chrysalis y Michael han estado escuchando todos los problemas que han surgido en la colmena, debido a la explosión del trono, ahora ellos están en su habitación escuchando las quejas de los simuladores

—Mi reina el problema es que estamos a pocos días de que comience la temporada de lluvia ácida y no hay nada que nos proteja – advierte un cambiante de caparazón rojizo, muy angustiado por ese detalle

—Lo entiendo hijo mío, pero arreglar todo el techo ya es una misión casi imposible – aclara Chrysalis, quien sabe del problema, pero no hay una solución sencilla

—La lluvia ácida no ha caído casi en seis meces desde que el trono fue destruido ¿No creen que es extraño? Dejó de caer cuando el trono explotó – explica Michael, el cual, también debe de escuchar los problemas, al ser la pareja de Chrysalis, oficialmente declarado por los miembros de la colmena, algo que nunca ha sucedido

 _Chrysalis y yo ya hemos hablado de ese problema, pero un arreglo de toda la colmena sería imposible, es un trabajo demasiado agotador y no hay cascos suficientes en la colmena, apenas superamos los quinientos cambiantes_

—No se ofendan mis reyes, pero ¿No querrán espera hasta que suceda una desgracia? – pregunta el cambiante de caparazón rojizo

—Obviamente que no queremos esperar Redline, pero los cascos de obra en toda la colmena es insuficiente, por ahora nos centraremos en arreglar los destrozos e intentar liberar los nidos inferiores – aclara Chrysalis de una manera tranquila y comprensiva

—- _suspira_ – Bien, comprendo, gracias por escucharme mis reyes – menciona el cambiante, el cual, se retira de la habitación muy insatisfecho por la respuesta

El cambiante regresa a su trabajo, mientras Michael y Chrysalis se quedan solos en la habitación, para hablar entre ellos

—¿En serio los ponis los han dañado tanto? – pregunta Michael con duda

—Antes de que tu llegaras, los Changelings éramos una fuerza de más de quince mil miembros, pero poco a poco los ponys nos fueron exterminando, hasta los números de hoy en día– explica Chrysalis con mucha tristeza

—Vaya… es triste saber eso, pero ahora tienen la oportunidad de arreglarlo sin tener que atacar a los ponis – menciona Michael con voz tranquila

— - _con voz seductora_ – Y no perdiste el tiempo – expresa Chrysalis, provocando que Michael se sonroje

—No veo que te hayas molestado, de todos modos soy muy adorable – aclara Michael, haciendo reír a la cambiante

—No puedo negar eso, ven aquí pequeño cambiante – aclara Chrysalis con voz tranquila, muy feliz de tener a Michael

Ambos Changeling se acercan para darse un beso, donde los dos disfrutan sus labios con gran amor, hasta que se separan muy sonrojados

—Sabes… deberíamos tener una puerta en la habitación – confesa Michael, muy incómodo debido a que fueron vistos

Chrysalis se da la vuelta y mira que en la entrada se encuentra Esmeralda, con unas pequeñas alforjas en su espalda ( _regalo de Amber, antes de irse de la colmena_ )

—Lamento interrumpir su momento, pero debo revisar a Chrysalis – Menciona la Sanadora de caparazón verde brillante

Como Chrysalis observó que la mayoría de cambiantes evitaban a Esmeralda, ella misma le dio un importante titulo de sanadora real, por lo que la sanadora debe atender cualquier problema que se requiera y eso le agrada a la cambiante, ya que es su profesión

—No hay problema – menciona Chrysalis con voz tranquila

Chrysalis se baja de la cama, donde Esmeralda únicamente la revisa con su magia, algo extraño para Michael

 _¿Cómo harán una resonancia magnética o cómo hicieron la prueba de embarazo? No es que dude de lo que dice Chrysalis, pero me sentiría mejor tener un comprobante..._

—En un par de horas deberías ir a los nidos para que tengas los huevos – menciona Esmeralda, sorprendiendo al simulador de caparazón morado

—¿Un par de horas! Pensé que tardaría más tiempo – expresa Michael, quien le regresan sus nervios de hace unas horas

 _¡Rayos! Creí que aunque sean cambiantes tendrían una larga gestación ¡No horas! No estoy para nada preparado_

—¿Cuánto creíste que tardaría Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis con duda, pues el cambiante es humano y no un miembro original de la colmena

Esmeralda escucha con atención, mientras realiza sus procedimientos para velar que Chrysalis se encuentre bien y sin ningún problema de salud, que atente con la vida de los huevos en su vientre

—Pensé que tardaría no sé ¿De dos a cuatro meces? – responde Michael de forma insegura, ya que está especulando

—Chrysalis es una cambiante Michael, no una minotauro, además tampoco somos mamíferos para tener una larga gestación – explica Esmeralda, algo ocupada, la cual, escribe algunas notas en un papel

—Los dragones también nacen por huevos ¿verdad? – pregunta Michael con duda

—Así es, pero los dragones pueden tardar cincuenta veces en salir del cascaron que un cambiante pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver Michael? – pregunta la cambiante muy confundida, mientras Esmeralda continua con su chequeo

—Creo que está será la mejor temporada de reproducción – expresa emocionada Esmeralda, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Michael, quien vuela al lado de Chrysalis, para hablar más cómodamente

—Dentro de unas horas muchas cambiantes pondrán sus huevos, he revisado a varias y tengo un aproximado de noventa y cinco huevos por simuladora – menciona Esmeralda, pero no es una buena noticia para un humano, quien siente que el mundo se le detiene

 _N no noventa y cinco huevos aproximadamente… mi madre me va a matar… ¡Me voy a morir!_

—¡Tendré noventa y cinco hijos! – expresa Michael alarmado, mientras este se hiperventila

—Cálmate Michael, es un aproximado, tal vez no sean noventa y cinco, si no cien o ciento diez, quien sabe, a veces las estimaciones fallan – aclara Esmeralda, cosa que aumenta la angustia del cambiante

Chrysalis no tiene más opción que dormir a Michael con un hechizo, para evitar que este se angustie demasiado

—Creo que los humanos no tienen tantos hijos – aclara Chrysalis, bastante preocupada, cosa que no le agrada tener que hacerle eso a su pareja

—Sabes es de admirar que le enseñes aún humano a ser cambiante, por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Chrysalis, te esperaré en los nidos inferiores cuando estés lista – le dice Esmeralda a la cambiante de forma tranquila

Esmeralda se retira de la habitación, mientras Chrysalis con su magia acomoda a Michael en la cama, para que esté cómodo

—Oh Michael ¿Qué haré contigo y tus problemas de humanidad? – se pregunta Chrysalis muy preocupada, ya que últimamente el cambiante tiene problemas de identidad

 **Tierras dragón:**

Alexander se encuentra a una gran altura, aproximadamente a treinta mil pies de distancia, para evitar que Torch lo asesine, sin embargo, el dragón gigante poco a poco comienza a alcanzar la altura

 _Es difícil mantenerme a esta altura pero no es ningún problema, lo complicado es que me estoy cansando por evitar caer y Torch ya está muy cerca, ahora que me doy cuenta… estoy muy alto… eso no me agrada para nada_

—¡Ya no puedes huir dragón, tu hora ha llegado! – aclara el dragón gigante, a pocos kilómetros de alcanzar al dragón azul

 _(A Torch le cuesta subir debido a su tamaño y peso)_

—¿No podemos hablar de esto? – mencioné con temor, ya que huir no es una opción

 _Podría huir pero eso dejaría mal parada a Ember y no quiero que quede mal por mi culpa, tal vez no debí enfrentarlo directamente, hubiera ido por lo sutil, con palabras entre líneas y referencias en mis palabras_

—¡Lo hablaremos cuando estés en tu tumba! – aclara Torch a minutos de tener a rango a Alexander

 _Debí haber descansado, mi cuerpo arde al igual que mis alas, tendré que bajar pero Torch podría atraparme… ¡Bah! basura_

—/ _Me dejaré caer y abriré mis alas a pocos metros del suelo_ / - pensé con temor, ya que la maniobra es muy peligrosa y nunca la he hecho...

 _Si algo sale mal, solo me estrellare al suelo y posiblemente muera instantáneamente_

El dragón azul cierra sus alas, mientras alinea su cuerpo con dirección al suelo y este comienza a caer en picada, mientras esquiva a Torh quien nunca se esperó esa acción tan peligrosa

—¡No lo harás dragón! – menciona Torh con furia escupiendo una bola de fuego amarilla

 _Si lo hago mal, aquí se acaba todo_

Alexander continua cayendo a una velocidad vertiginosa, mientras detrás de el, lo persigue la bola de fuego de Torh, mientras el gigante dragón también comienza su rápido descenso a tierra para interceptar a su enemigo

 **Al nivel del suelo:**

Ember solo puede observar la pelea viendo al cielo, pero debido a la altura, ella apenas puede percibir a los dos dragones como pequeñas manchas, excepto a su padre, ya que es más grande y sobresale más, en cambio Alexander se confunde, debido al azul del cielo y al azul de sus escamas

—Ember ¿Qué rayo esta sucediendo? Desde tu cueva se puede oír una pelea – pregunta Spike muy angustiado, quien regresó corriendo

—¡Spike mi padre está peleando con Alexander! – responde Ember, muy angustiada por ver el resultado

—¿Qué! ¡Lo van a matar! Digo ¿Está vivo! – expresa Spike, quien no sabe como reaccionar a la confesión

— ¡Debes irte es muy peligroso que estés aquí! – advierte Ember, sujetando su cetro de heliotropo con mucha fuerza, con esperanza de que el escamado azul salga ileso

—Me cubriré entre las rocas, no dejaré una amiga atrás – aclara Spike, el cual se va a cubrir a varios metros entre unas rocas

 **Con Alexander:**

El dragón ya está a minutos del suelo, al igual que la bola de fuego que esta detrás de el, sin embargo, Alexander bloquea la visión por lo que los dos dragones que observan en el suelo ignoran el peligro potencial que se avecina, con intensiones letales

—¡Que hacen! ¡Cúbranse ya! – grité, pero es imposible que puedan escucharme a tan alta altura

Alexander abre sus alas, frenando de forma agresiva su descenso, sin causarle daños ya que no es ningún problema para el, además este logra esquivar la bola de fuego al haberse movido a la izquierda, un grave error que puede costarle la vida a los observadores del suelo

¡ _NO! Maldición no debí haberla esquivado, eres un idiota Alexander_

El dragón azul mira aterrado debido a su fatal error, como Ember intenta huir de la bola de fuego, pero le es demasiado tarde, pues nunca la vio venir y no logra escapar a tiempo debido a la corta distancia

 **Una explosión en forma de hongo, puede ser vista en un radió de ocho kilómetros, mientras el lugar de la batalla se cubre de una densa capa de polvo**

El dragón azul aterriza con mucha angustia pero le es difícil poder buscar en medio de la densa capa de polvo, para empeorar las cosas, Torch aterriza frente al dragón azul, atrapándolo nuevamente con su garra, aunque despeja el polvo por las ráfagas que este provoca al aterrizar

—¡Fin del juego dragón de hielo! – aclara Torch, quien ignora lo que ha hecho

—¡Idiota la has matado! – mencioné con dificultad

—¿De que estás hablando! – pregunta con enojo el dragón gigante

—Tu hija… estaba aquí ¿Acaso… la olvidaste! – respondí con dificultad, mientras intento liberarme con mis patas del agarre de Torch

 _Mierda… me está estrujando muy fuerte…_

Las pupilas de Torch se ensanchan al darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, pues al estar concentrado en la batalla, olvidó que su hija se encuentra en la isla

El gigante dragón suelta a Alexander quién cae al suelo, mientras Torch comienza a buscar a Ember de forma alarmada

—¡HIJA! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – grita Torch con miedo, lo que nunca sintió en su vida

Alexander recupera el aliento y mira los daños ocasionados por la explosión, lo que lo alarma más

—La cueva ha desaparecido… - expresé angustiado

 _Esto es culpa mía, no debí haberla esquivado, pude apagar la bola con mi fuego ¡Eres un imbécil Alejandro! Si la maté, nunca me lo perdonaré_

 **En Canterlot:**

Aunque la situación de los dragones es aparte, en gran parte de Equestria se escuchó el estruendo, sin causar daños materiales, por otro lado, Twilight ya fue a Canterlot y le ha explicado a Luna que Alexander ha regresado, con el fin de arreglar los problemas que esté ocasionó hace más de cuatro meces por su ausencia

—¿No será el rayo de una tormenta? – pregunta Celestia con duda

— No me parece que sea una tormenta Celestia, esos estruendos son de impactos de alta velocidad – aclara Twilight, muy preocupada por Alexander

—No será que hay una pelea de dragones, ellos tienden a batallar de forma agresiva – menciona Luna, en espera de noticias del dragón azul

—Podría ser, aunque las tierras dragón están muy lejos – menciona Celestia no muy segura de las palabras de su hermana

—¡Una carta de Spike! – se sobresalta Twilight quien recibe una carta de su asistente

—Léela Twilight, deben ser noticias – le dice Luna a la Alicornio lila

 **Querida Twilight:**

 _Ha ocurrido una desgracia en las lejanas tierras dragón, Alexander y Torch tuvieron una intensa batalla con fines que aún desconozco, lastimosamente una bola de fuego mal lanzada, ha destruido la isla del reto del fuego, provocando que Ember quede perdida entre la gran cantidad de escombros, te daré más detalles cuando me sea posible, con amor tu asistente Spike_

—Me esperaba buenas noticias, pero esto no está nada bueno – dice Celestia sorprendida, por tan mala nota

—Esto no está correcto, no podemos ayudarlos ¡Estamos aislados de los dragones! – aclara Luna, con angustia

—Alexander la va a encontrar, se que lo va hacer – menciona Twilight, muy preocupada

 **Reino cambiante:**

Luego de dos horas Michael por fin se despierta, después de que Chrysalis le lanzará el hechizo.

El cambiante inmediatamente se da cuenta que su pareja no se encuentra en la habitación, si no que Zafiro se encuentra acompañándolo

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Me volví a desmallar? – pregunta Michael confundido, ya que no recuerda mucho de lo sucedido

—Pues, si Chrysalis no te hubiera lanzado un hechizo de sueño, puede que estés aún desmayado – responde Zafiro, revisando los signos vitales de Michael de forma rápida

 _Aunque tenga magia, para mi es extraña usarla, es como que todo lo que sabía de las leyes de la física no importara_

—¿Por qué ella me hizo eso! – expresa Michael indignado, por la acción de su novia

—Esmeralda me explicó tu situación Michael, hay muchas cosas que no entiendes y que te sobresaltan pero para nosotros es normal, por ejemplo, tu te habías sobresaltado por el aproximado de mi tutora, eso es algo normal para los Changelings pero no sé como funcionan los humanos – explica la cambiante de caparazón azul

 _Creo que tiene razón, casi no he visto información de los humanos en está tierra, tal vez Twilight… bien creo que debí escuchar a Alexander y el problema de los ponis_

—Te lo explicaré de forma rápida… al menos así sabrás algo de los humanos – menciona Michael, quien revelará algunos detalles

—Muy bien – saca una pluma y papel – lamento si te incómoda, pero creo que es importante saberlo y tenerlo – aclara la cambiante, ya preparada

( _La Changelings es más joven que Michael y Alexander, Zafiro en edad humana ronda los 20_ )

—Tranquila, bueno los humanos somos mamíferos… y bueno una hembra puede tardar unos nueve meces en tener un solo bebé, aunque existen casos de que tengas más… tenemos una vida entre los ochenta a los cien años, ah… no tenemos magia y de donde vengo no existen los unicornios, dragones y cualquier otra raza de Equestria – explica Michael, un poco incómodo al inicio

 _Es extraño hablar de esa forma sin censura, eso me gusta y a la vez no…_

Zafiro escribe todo lo que Michael le dice, lo que más sorprende al simulador, es que la Changeling escribe todo lo que él le dice sin problemas de memoria

—¿Tienen algún enemigo en común? ¿Reina o líder? – pregunta Zafiro, que secretamente fue enviada por Chrysalis para que ella pueda entender mejor a Michael

—- _suspira_ – Enemigo… suena feo decirlo, pero nosotros mismos, logramos dominar gran parte de nuestro planeta y eso causa problemas entre nosotros mismos y sobre los líderes, si tenemos, los llamamos presidentes, se encargan de representar aún país en concreto – aclara Michael bastante tranquilo

La conversación de ambos cambiantes continúa durante un largo tiempo, mientras tanto en las cuevas inferiores algo sorprendente está pasando…

 ** _Con Chrysalis; Cuevas inferiores de la colmena_**

La cambiante hace más de medía hora ha puesto los huevos de ella y de Michael, mientras tanto Esmeralda los está contando, en espera de que Chrysalis se recupere ya que ella aún está acostada en el frío suelo

—¿Crees que Michael quiera verlos? – pregunta Esmeralda, contando los huevos

—- _agotada_ – No lo sé, pero espero que Zafiro descubra algo sobre Michael – menciona la cambiante, quien tuvo una larga tarde

—Lo hará, créeme Zafiro puede obligar a cualquier cambiante hablar, es increíble su habilidad – expresa la Sanadora, muy orgullosa de su alumna

—Eso espero y ¿Cuántos huevos hay? – pregunta Chrysalis emocionada

Esmeralda continua contando unos minutos hasta que vuelve a ver a la cambiante de forma tranquila

—Parece que tu y Michael tuvieron una buena noche ¿Eh? – responde Esmeralda, provocando que Chrysalis se sonroje mucho, aunque también se enoja por el comentario

—¿Cuántos? Esmeralda – vuelve a preguntar la cambiante de una manera más agresiva y menos amable

—Lamento mi atrevimiento mi reina, ah… en total tu y Michael tendrán noventa y dos huevos, la más alta para de ti en todos estos últimos cien años – responde Esmeralda, escribiendo algunas observaciones

—" _Noventa y dos… creo que decirle a Michael no será buena idea_ " – murmura Chrysalis, feliz de tener sus hijos pero preocupada por la reacción del cambiante

Chrysalis continua acostada hasta que ella se sienta mejor, debido a que acaba de poner los huevos, mientras Esmeralda continua contando los demás de otros cambiantes

 **Tierras Dragón:**

La búsqueda se ha complicado bastante, debido a los grandes escombros y es muy difícil saber en que parte Ember se encuentra, por lo que están revisando cada piedra, literalmente

Alexander hace poco encontró a Spike, con varios cortes en sus brazos y una contusión en la cabeza, nada grave para el pequeño dragón, el cual, envió una carta rápida a Twilight, además el también ayuda en la búsqueda.

—¿Han encontrado algo? – pregunté angustiado, mientras muevo algunas piedras bastante pesadas

 _¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar algo celeste en unos montículos grises?_

—¡Aquí no hay nada, solo está gema! – expresa Spike, quien ha encontrado el topacio del dragón azul

—¡Cuando encuentre a mi hija te mataré! – advierte Torch, quien da un paso, alarmando al escamado azul

—¡Imbécil, No camines! ¡Puedes aplastarla! – grite con miedo, asustando a Torch, de nuevo

El dragón gigante retrocede donde antes estaba y revisa si sus garras presentan rastros de sangre…

—N no la he p pisado – expresa Torch aterrerado

Alexander toma la gema que Spike encontró con su cola y esté continua buscando debajo de los escombros

 _Debí haber dormido, llevo más de cuarenta y dos horas sin dormir, un gran error que no tomé en cuenta y me va a cobrar una gran factura_

Spike y el escamado azul siguen en búsqueda, mientras Torch lo hace sin moverse

—/¿ _Dónde puede estar_?/ - pensé con mucha angustia

El dragón mueve una gran piedra y ve la cola celeste de la dragona, llena de polvo gris

—¡La encontré! – grite, mientras comienzo a quitarle piedras de encima

Spike se acerca para ayudar, mientras Torch con su garra quita las piedras más pesadas, hasta que los tres dragones juntos liberan a la dragona, que presenta grandes cortes y heridas en sus escamas, pero sin atentar su vida, aún si estuvo bajo las rocas

—Esta muerta… - expresa Torch con un nudo en su garganta…

 _No, no, no, no, no lo voy a permitir_

Alexander con cuidado apoya su oído en el pecho de la dragona, pero no oye ningún latido…

—No tiene pulso – expresé intranquilo

( _Explicación al final_ )

—¡Sálvala dragón! – aclara Torch observando muy preocupado

El dragón azul, mira la gema de su cola

 _Necesito un desfibrilador, pero solo tengo la gema_

 **FlashBack:**

—No te preocupes Alexander, si esa gema sigue funcionado podrás volver muchas veces -

—Gracias, Les debo una a todos ustedes, cuídense mucho –

 **Fin del Flashback**

—Lo lamento Shapira, no podré regresar a visitarlos – expresé tomando la gema con mi garra

Spike y Torch ven como Alexander rompe el topacio en cuatro partes y este se come una de las cuatro piezas

—¡Deja de comer y sálvala! – se queja Torch con mucho enojo

Spike observa como las escamas del dragón presenta sobresaltos de energía y comprende lo que este va hacer

—¿Estás seguro? – pregunta Spike, muy inseguro de las acciones del hermano de Michael

—Retrocede, mientras más tiempo tarde, menos podré salvarla – respondí acercándome a la dragona

Spike da un paso atrás y así Alexander toca con su garra el pecho de la dragona

 _Solo la toque y sentí un dolor de mil demonios, pude sentir mis escamar arder como si me sumergieran directo al sol_

Alexander retrocede aturdido y este cae al suelo, debido al dolor, mientras gime debido al intenso ardor que esté recibió al tocar a la dragona cuando estaba cargado, mientras sus escamas emiten un poco de vapor

Ember instantáneamente se levanta con un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, debido a la poderosa descarga

( _Los dragones soportan más electricidad, la descarga que Alexander le dio a Ember fue muy alta… demasiado, pero no como para matarlos, si se hubiera comido la gema entera, todos estarían muertos, incluyendo a Torch_ )

—¿Qué me han hecho! – grita Ember furiosa, quien apenas soporta el dolor de todo su cuerpo

—¡Hija estás bien! – aclara Torch, muy feliz de que no la mató

Ember y Torch discuten debido a la pelea de antes, mientras Spike va ayudar al dragón azul, quien se nota muy desorientado

—¿Estás bien Alexander? – pregunta Spike, muy preocupado

—- _con dolor_ – Solo… fue una… pequeña descarga - expresé, acostándome en el suelo, viendo un poco borroso

 **Es muy doloroso, Ember recibió un golpe menor que yo, puedo sentir como mis fuerzas me abandonan…**

—Ember, algo le sucede a Alexander – advierte Spike, pues ahora la dragona está mejor que el dragón azul

—¿Qué contenía esa gema? – pregunta Torch, sin ninguna preocupación por el dragón, aunque haya 'salvado' a su hija

—¡Estaba cargada con magia antigua! – menciona Ember, quien se acerca para ayudar al dragón

Ember revisa al dragón rápidamente, el cual, se nota muy cansado y desorientado

 _Bueno la descarga y el hecho de no haber dormido me cobró una cara factura, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo me arde como mil demonios y creo que la adrenalina se me ha pasado_

—Estoy bien, me alegra que sigas con nosotros – aclaré acostado en el suelo…

—Gracias por despertarme Alexander… fue algo extraño, peligroso y doloroso, sin decir que fue estúpido e innecesario – dice Ember, avergonzado un poco al dragón, por su método tan brusco…

 _(Con la descargar que Alexander le propinó a Ember, es capas de hasta despertar a Torch…_ )

—No hay problema… - dice apoyando la cabeza en el suelo

 _Solo veía a Ember y luego nada, no resistí el cansancio ni la descarga, tal vez combinadas no es una buena idea,_ _durante unos segundos escuché como me hablaban, hasta que entré al mundo de los sueños y si me quivoco, entonces me morí_

 **Reino cambiante:**

Chrysalis ya ha regresado a la habitación, después de haber puesto los huevos y en ese instante Zafiro le ha explicado a la cambiante la situación de Michael y todo su pasado en la tierra que el mismo le contó a la aprendiz de Esmeralda

—Entonces los humanos son mamíferos – menciona Chrysalis, algo sorprendida por el descubrimiento de Zafiro

—Así es, al menos Zafiro te contó todo ¿Eh? – expresa Michael con una sonrisa

—- _rostro pasivo_ – Me tienes preocupada Michael, últimamente te has estado alterando mucho por los huevos – aclara Chrysalis de forma tranquila

Michael acaricia a la cambiante, en su lomo, mientras este se sienta a la par de ella

—Gracias por preocuparte, pero son problemas míos y de mi identidad… ya sabes 'cambio brusco de cuerpo' – dice Michael, dándole énfasis al final de su frase

—Te entiendo Michael, pero a veces siento que no sé nada de ti, hay muchas cosas que aún no nos has dicho / _Aunque Alexander no veo que le moleste su cuerpo nuevo_ / – aclara Chrysalis, haciendo sentir mal al cambiante

Sinceramente revelar la violencia de la humanidad no me gusta, aunque hay también cosas buenas, pero sobresale más lo malo

—- _suspira_ – Lo hablaré con Alexander, ahora que el ha vuelto, podríamos reunirnos y discutirlo – propone el humano, lo que le agrada a la cambiante

—Tu propuesta es tentadora mi pequeño cambiante, acepto tu idea – aclara Chrysalis, abrazando a su pareja

—Oye ya has tenido a nuestros hijos ¿verdad? – pregunta Michael, cosa que la Changeling nunca se esperó

—Así es… ¿Cómo supiste? – pregunta la cambiante, en espera de la reacción del humano

—Bueno… te veo más delgada que hace una hora o era eso o haces ejercicio – expresa Michael con algo de humor

—Mmh ¿No quieres verlos? Pero no te vayas a preocupar – aclara Chrysalis, mirando de forma sería a Michael

—Está bien, no hay problema Chrysalis y claro que si los quiero conocer – responde Michael, muy ansioso

 _¿Cuántos huevos habrán? Espero ser un buen papá cambiante ¿Cómo funciona eso en una colmena? Ahs… es complejo vivir como un simulador_

Chrysalis y Michael salen de la habitación y tardan tres minutos hasta llegar a los nidos inferiores, donde hay muy pocas cambiantes aún dando luz a sus huevos con compañía de Esmeralda y Zafiro

 _No mires… no mires… no mires...¡Nooo! Mierda ¡Por qué vi! No podré borrar esa imagen de un nacimiento de un huevo_

—Michael se que para ti no es normal tener tantos hijos – expresa Chrysalis de manera tranquila, para no alterar al cambiante

—¿Estos son los nuestros? – pregunta Michael, quien por curiosidad toma uno con su magia

 _Son huevos… cubiertos de una baba verde..._

—- _con temor_ – ten cuidado, son muy delicados, tardan aproximadamente de dos a tres semana en romper el cascaron – aclara Chrysalis a la par de Michael

—No sé que decir, es… simplemente genial – menciona Michael, muy feliz, mientras regresa el huevo con los demás

 _No tengo palabras para describir mis sentimientos, son tantos que hasta mi mente se confunde, pero siempre tengo un poco de preocupación_

Chrysalis le da un rápido beso al cambiante, quien lo acepta sin ningún problema

—Regresemos a la habitación, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, a Esmeralda no le agrada que estemos aquí– dice la cambiante, quien camina de regreso

—No hay problema, pero me debes explicar más los procesos de los cambiantes ¡Sabes mucho de mi! Al menos háblame te ti – aclara Michael, siguiendo los pasos de su novia

—Está bien, lo discutiremos cuando entrenes – menciona Chrysalis con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro

—Lo decía de broma pero ya que aceptaste – dice Michael, bastante tranquilo

Bueno, creo que Chrysalis se enredo en su propio juego, un punto a favor

—¿Me engañaste? – pregunta Chrysalis incrédula y levemente molesta

—Yo no dije nada, tu misma aceptaste, yo solamente lo decía, no pensé que aceptaras – expresa Michael, con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Mmh bien jugado pequeño cambiante, espero que hayas hecho bien las cosas – Advierte Chrysalis, quien entra a la habitación, dejando a Michael atrás confundido

—Bien jugado Michael, te deseo buena suerte – menciona Esmeralda, quien pasaba cerca y logra escuchar la conversación

—¿Yo que hice? – dice Michael con temor

 _Creo que he mordido más de lo que puedo masticar... ¿Se habrá enojado Chrysalis?_

—Pues has engañado de una forma extraña a Chrysalis y creo que ese será tu primer castigo – menciona Esmeralda, con compasión al cambiante

—¡Qué! Yo no la quería engañar ¿Qué será de mi? – expresa con temor el humano

—Lo averiguaras cuando entrenes con ella – aclara la sanadora, quien se retira tranquilamente

 _Cuando entrene será mi peor día de todos. PD: No apliques psicología inversa a Chrysalis ¡Nunca! Pero ¿Qué dije mal?_

* * *

 **Dos días después:**

Con la noticia de que Alexander regresó a Equestria, el reino cambiante supo de la pelea del hermano de Michael contra Torch, por lo que esté está en espera de las noticias que los ponis le brinden a Chrysalis, ya que han transcurrido dos días de silencio, desde la última carta enviada por Spike a Canterlot, la cual, fue que Ember estuvo perdida por la pelea entre Torh y el dragón azul, muchos sentimientos de angustia y temor, por la incertidumbre por saber que sucedió en esas peligrosas tierras de dragones

 **Tierras dragón:**

En una cueva iluminada por una tenue luz fantasmal, un dragón azul se encuentra dormido, con algunos vendajes en su lomo y extremidades, manchados por la sangre color carmesí de sus heridas, sin embargo, pronto el ardor y el dolor comienzan a surtir efectos al escamado, despertándolo con un gran sobresalto

—¡Argh! ¿Qué diablos! – expresé gimiendo de dolor en todo mi cuerpo

 _No sé que ha pasado, pero mi cabeza duele como si hubiera estado tomando cerveza sin parar_

Alexander intenta levantarse pero este cae al suelo, debido a una debilidad bastante notable de sus músculos

—¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa? – expresé indignado, debido a la imposibilidad para levantar mis patas traseras…

 _¿Qué me han hecho estos dragones? Acaso me dieron plomo en vez de comida_

Sin esperarlo, aún con la poca luz existente, Alexander logra ver como Ember entra a la cueva, con un rostro de mucha preocupación

—Me alegra que no estés muerto, después de la estupidez que hiciste – expresa Ember, confundiendo al dragón

—¿Hablas de pelear con Torch o haberte salvado al electrocutarme? – pregunté con duda, acostándome de nuevo

 _No puedo levantarme, tengo algo en mi cola y no me deja moverme muy bien… por cierto, es extraño tener cola...es como tener un cercer pie_

—Las dos cosas diría yo, pero ¿Qué pensabas hacer con la gema? Acaso querías matarme – pregunta indignada la dragona, por la acción de Alexander

—Estabas muerta Ember, solo hice lo que se me ocurrió – aclaré tranquilo, acostado en el suelo sin moverme

 _Quisiera tener libre mi cola… es vergonzoso e incómodo no poder moverla, es como tener unos grilletes en los pies_

—No estaba muerta, estaba inconsciente, son dos cosas muy distintas – expresa un poco molesta la dragona

 _ **Nota personal:** Recordar que las escamas de un dragón son gruesas, eso evita poder escuchar y sentir el pulso… mi error _

—Oh… - _incómodo_ – Lamento los inconveniente, error mío, pero al menos te desperté – mencioné calmado en el suelo

—Si, con un terrible dolor en todas mis escamas, lamento los grillete de tu cola, pero mi padre prefirió ponértelos por seguridad – aclara Ember señalando la pared

Alexander mira la pared, donde este puede ver que su cola se encuentra sujeta en tres puntos por una sola cadena, que se incrusta en el muro

 _¿Ella sabe qué mi cuerpo empezará a dañar las cadenas ahora que he despertado?_

—Ostia ¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? Acaso soy un trofeo – expresé enojado, mientras intento levantarme

—No, tienes suerte que seas un dragón de hielo y el último, mi padre no puede castigarte ya que eres único, aunque el te agradece que hayan jugado en la isla – expresa Ember de forma tranquila, sentándose en una roca frente Alexander

—¿Jugar? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? – respondí tragando amargamente

 _Si Torch dijo eso, quiere decir que nunca batalló en serio, lo que significa que pudo haberme matado cuando le plazca…_

—Tranquilo, al menos conseguiste que te respetará, nadie nunca lo había confrontado como lo hiciste, algo heroico y estúpido – menciona la escamada azul

—¿Gracias? No entiendo ¿Para que viniste aquí? Pensé que no podías acércarteme – pregunté confundido

 _Tal vez ella quiera que este feliz para decirme una mala noticia ¿No lo sé? Capaz de que Torch planeó todo esto ¡Prepárate para lo peor!_

—Oh, jejeje lo siento, llevas dos días inconsciente y bueno… estás en mi cueva… por eso vine aquí… - aclara Ember con una leve sonrisa

¡ _Soy un objeto sexual! ¡Acaso no lo vez! ¡Me tiene encadenado!... Aunque lo primero no me molestaría… dependiendo de quien sea… eh digo ¡Libertad!_

—¡Dos días aquí! – mira el alrededor – Me has mantenido aquí por dos días – mencioné sorprendido

 _Tengo graves problemas con el concepto de tiempo ¿Por qué todo pasa tan rápido?_

—" _Bueno sí, te alimente y te di agua… al menos como agradecimiento_ " – murmura Ember, con un leve sonrojo

 _Mmh puedo ver que no solo hizo eso que dijo ¿Qué habrá hecho? Prefiero no saber, siento que será algo que no deba saber_

Las cadenas que sujetan a Alexander se rompen debido a que estás se congelaron y no lograron soportar la fría temperatura de la piel del dragón, dejando libre al escamado azul

—Te lo agradezco, en serio, fue muy amable de tu parte, aunque exageraron con las cadenas – mencioné levantándome, con algo de dificultad

 _Ahs… odio que mis músculos duelan del esfuerzo, pero eso fue hace dos días… creo que debo dormir de manera natural y no por desmallarse_

—Era eso o que te quedarás solo en la isla y bueno no podía dejarte en ese lugar – menciona Ember de manera tranquila

—¿Te sientes bien? Te noto muy incómoda – pregunté levemente preocupado

—- _suspira_ – La mayoría de los dragones saben de tu presencia como dragón de hielo Alexander, no debiste exponerte de esa manera tan abierta – aclara Ember, mirando de manera sería al escamado

—¿Por qué? Sucede algo malo ¿Me van a matar! – pregunte con los ojos bien abiertos

 **Reino cambiante:**

Michael continua en espera de nuevas noticias sobre el estado de su hermano en las tierras dragón, aunque también tiene sus propios problemas en el reino cambiante

 _Ya van dos días desde que_ _"engañé a Chrysalis_ _" bueno no lo hice con ese fin, pero creo que lo malinterpretó_

—¿Qué pasa Michael? Hueles muy preocupado – pregunta Zafiro, quien encuentra al humano

—Oh… bueno, creo que cometí un error con Chrysalis / _Un error sin intención_ / - responde Michael, muy intranquilo

—Supongo que intentaste saber más de su pasado ¿Verdad? – pregunta Zafiro, muy segura de sus palabras

 _Acaso soy un libro abierto, todos saben que algo me pasa con mirarme a la cara_

—Un poco, solo lo dije de broma y bueno, creo que no le gustó la broma – aclara el cambiante, levemente triste

—Oh… pues debes mejorar tu forma de expresarte, recuerda que los Changelings sentimos los sentimientos, tal vez ella sintió lo contrario de lo que dijiste - menciona la cambiante de caparazón azul brillante

 _Los sentimientos están en el aire…_

—Zafiro, deberías ser Psicóloga – expresa Michael, abrazando rápidamente a la Changelings para luego irse volando

Zafiro mira como el cambiante se aleja, mientras intenta entender las palabras de Michael

—¿Qué es un psicólogo? – se pregunta la cambiante muy confundida

 **Continuará** :

 _Hasta aquí este capitulo, el primero de mayo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, dudas o sugerencias, sin más prosigan para abajo_

 **Próximo capítulo: _Descubrimiento No deseado_**

 _Michael y Alexander por fin se reúnen para hablar tranquilamente sobre sus nuevas experiencias, que ahora ambos están viviendo, uno como simulador y otro como un dragón_

 **Aclaraciones** :

•Alexander tiene una amplia ventaja cuando batalló contra Torch, sin embargo, la superioridad se balancea más para Torch debido a su tamaño y experiencia en los combate.

•El fuego de Torch no afectó al dragón azul, debido a que sus escamas tienen doble resistencia al fuego, sin embargo, no es bueno que Alexander este cerca de la lava

•Alexander pensó que Ember estaba muerta, cuando en realidad estuvo inconsciente, el no logró sentir el pulso debido a las escamas… que actuaron como una barrera, eso sí, no notó la respiración lenta y débil

•El escamado azul resulta más lastimado por la descarga debido a que sus escamas están mojadas, al intentar crear hielo…

•Chrysalis se molestó con Michael debido a que ella sintió temor, cuando el cambiante le dijo que quería saber más de su pasado, por lo que se ofendió

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Jesus1711** : _La espera es necesaria, aunque algunas veces cuesta esperar_

 **Vegetto blue:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, agradezco de corazón tu apoyo al fic y lo último que puedas pensar es que yo deje abandonado esta historia, jamás lo haría, saludos igualmente : )_

 **Comet Galaxy** : _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, pues así es, cuatro largos meces, el tiempo es extraño en cada lugar…_ _Pues sí, será padre aunque eso le preocupa demasiado, cosas de humanos… en serio…_

 _En si pobre Twilight le quitaron a su asistente, sobre Ember es correcto, ella pensó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma… y bueno si le interrumpieron su momento : (_

 **Kirin** : _Ambos celulares se encuentran a salvo, más que todo el de Alexander, pero no creo que puedas contactarlos, ya que no tienen recepción y no pude pedirles permiso para publicar sus números :c_

 _Así es Alexander, intenta hacer lo mejor pero se mete en grandes problemas, aunque ahora la gema no es lo único peligroso, sobre los demás hechizos estos se encuentran en otro libro (_ **invocaciones 1-2 y 4)** _pero desconozco que tienen, la calidad de imagen que Twilight me envía es muy mala y no puedo leerlo bien, a futuro tal vez pueda entenderlo ;)_

 **Nahuelvera836** : _Es triste pero son cuatros meces… y no, Alexander desconoce que Twilight siente algo por el._ _Con lo de Michael, cualquier otra vez… todo terminará en el mismo modo... recuerda que cada dimensión funciona diferente, por lo que no mezcles a Chrysalis de un mundo extraño con este fic o podrías confundirte_

 _Para mi país la expresión " Se la garcha" significa tener relaciones sexuales, no se en que contexto le das a esa palabra en tu comentario, pero en realidad casi se dan un beso… _

**Glich** : _Michael fue invocado con el fin de conseguir la paz, pero con el paso del tiempo, el deja de buscarla pues se ha enamorado, a diferencia de los demás cambiantes, el es el único que es más lento en regenerarse, su caparazón es más fuerte y es entre un color turquesa y morado, además es el único macho capas de lograr la tele transportación_

 **Sicario hit:** _Pues bienvenido al fic, espero que te vaya a gustar mucho la historia, como a mi me encanta escribirla para ustedes_

Agradezco todos los comentarios y me alegran que sigan comentando, sin más un gran abrazo y les deseo mucho éxito en este mes de mayo :)

 **Nota** : Lamento la espera de este capitulo, el cual, **estaba programado para subirse el 11 de Mayo** , sin embargo, lo pospuse una semana más, con el fin de arreglar los capítulos, los cuales, son los siguientes: **4-5-6-7-8-10** y bueno hasta llegar al **17** … y como saben, se necesita tiempo para corregirlos, hasta ahora los corregidos son: **1-2-3-4-5-8-9-10-18-22**. agradezco su comprensión en el caso :)


	33. Descubrimiento No deseado

**Advertencia:** _Este capitulo presenta insinuaciones de contenido de violación, entre otros, se recomienda discreción al leer. No hay material explícito._

 **Capitulo 32: Descubrimiento No deseado:**

 **Oeste No descubierto; Pueblo desconocido**

En un lugar, totalmente desconocido para Equestria, un pegaso de pelaje azul y melena roja, con una Cutie Mark de dos nubes, se encuentra corriendo con mucha prisa, con dirección hacía un tenebroso castillo, construido con ladrillos verdes, donde apenas cuatro ventanales gigantes se pueden observar, en el lugar, el cual, solo presenta una torre central

El pony cruza sin ningún cuidado la calle de piedra del pequeño pueblo extraño y desconocido, zigzagueando entre los puestos los puestos de venta, con gran peligro de chocar con un ciudadano

—¡Quítense de mi camino! – grita el pegaso, golpeando algunos ponys que están desprevenidos en el camino

Con mucha prisa, el pegaso golpea a un vendedor de frutas, tirándole toda su mercancía al suelo, la cual, se desparrama en la calle de piedra, enfureciendo al pony

—¡Que te pasa pendejo, mira por donde vas! – expresa furioso el pony terrestre, sin ningún tipo de modales

En menos de cinco minutos, el intrépido pony, logra llegar a la entrada del castillo, la cual, está protegida por unos soldados de armadura negra, donde solo sus ojos, se pueden ver en una cavidad oscura, para preocupar, todos portan al lado de ellos una espada larga de platino, listas para ser desenvainadas

—¿Que desea hacer en el Castillo de Lord Schneider? – pregunta con voz lúgubre el guardián, sin dejar entrar al pegaso

—Tengo importantes noticias para mi Lord de las tierras de Equestria – aclara el Pegaso, respirando agitadamente

El guardián mira al pony con sus dos ojos morados y este con paso lento deja libre la entra del Castillo, mientras mira de forma sería al visitante

—Mi Lord lo espera, espía BlueSky – menciona el guardián, de pesada armadura, quien protege la entrada de indeseados al castillo

El pony camina de manera insegura y logra entrar, para poder continúa adentrándose al interior del oscuro castillo, únicamente iluminado con muchas antorchas de fuego verde, formando un ambiente tenebroso y antinatural, en los pasillos del lugar, que responden con el eco de sus cascos contra la fría piedra

 **Las paredes fueron elaboras por artesanos expertos, que explican la historia del oscuro pasado del castillo, el cual, aún es utilizado para fines malignos desde tiempos inmemorables**

Pronto el pegaso llega a una puerta gigante de madera y con extrema cautela, BlueSky abre la puerta sin ninguna dificultad

Una gran habitación hecha con gran precisión milimétrica, donde sus columnas cinceladas, presentan la forma de cada una de todas las razas, donde son iluminadas por un gran candelabro de fuego viviente en el centro, hecho de plata, mientras una larga alfombra roja, lleva a un trono hecho de oro, con incrustaciones de gemas preciosas

—¡Ah! Mi informante favorito ha venido, bienvenido de nuevo a mi humilde morada BlueSky y dime ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí el día de hoy? – expresa con cinismo un pony, sentado en el trono

Un unicornio de pelaje negro y melena roja, con una Cutie Mark de un cráneo, quien lleva puesto una armadura de plata con decoraciones de zafiros, se levanta de su trono, mientras el pegaso avanza un par de metros, hasta quedar frente al trono

—Mi Lord, tengo nuevas noticias de la tierra de Equestria – aclara el pegaso, quien es un convicto de Canterlot, que huyó para salvar su vida

—Mmh, ahora tienes toda mi atención, tienes dos minutos para explicarte – advierte el unicornio, quien le presta atención a su espía

—Al parecer en las tierras de los dragones, existe otro dragón de hielo – menciona con temor el pegaso

—Eso es imposible, esos dragones han dejado de existir desde hace cinco décadas – menciona Schneider, quien no cree las palabras de su informante

—Nosotros pensábamos lo mismo pero es ¡Verdad! Está en las tierras dragón con la Princesa Ember, al parecer ambos son pareja – explica el pegaso de pelaje azul

El unicornio de pelaje negro se levanta de su trono, el cual, se nota muy pensativo

—¿Lo has estado observando? – pregunta el unicornio, con gran interés en el dragón

—Así es, es más joven de lo que parece, puede tener más de cien años y ¡Aún no ha tenido huevos! Es un dragón totalmente limpio y sano – aclara el pegaso, quien estuvo espiando en secreto al dragón azul, sin ser detectado

—Excelente trabajo BlueSky, si logro capturar a ese dragón, nos haremos ricos muy rápidamente, así podre vengarme de mis enemigos mortales – expresa con odio el unicornio negro

—Mi Lord, si desea capturar al dragón, debe hacerlo antes de dos semanas, los dragones están cerca de entrar en calor, perderíamos la oportunidad de hacer el plan – advierte el pegaso, muy interesado en el dinero que puede recibir

El pony de armadura plateada, regresa a su trono de oro sólido, para sentarse nuevamente, mientras piensa unos segundos que es lo que va hacer

—Un segundo ¿Acaso no lo vez! ¡Es la semana perfecta para atraparlo! – aclara el unicornio, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

—Pero mi Lord ¡Los dragones son más agresivos, cuando están en calor! Nadie sería tan tonto para entrar a esas tierras en esas semanas – menciona no muy seguro el espía

El unicornio negro le dispara un potente hechizo al pegaso, impactándole en su lomo, dejándolo gravemente herido, mientras este se desliza lentamente, alejándose del trono

—Cállate cobarde, cuando tenga a ese dragón, lo obligaré a que me entregue sus huevos ¡Así ganaré mucho dinero en Klugetown! Guardias lleven a este pegaso y déjenlo morir en la prisión, ya cumplió su propósito, además llamen a Xena, la cazadora, para que se prepare para una misión – indica el unicornio negro, quien continúa sentado en su trono

 _Los huevos de un dragón valen mucho dinero, pero los de un dragón de hielo pueden valer tres veces más y cuando logre capturar al dragón, tendré una mina de dinero infinita, lo obligaré a tener los huevos en el castillo, como hace cinco décadas lo hizo mi padre con el último de esos dragones_

Dos guardias de armadura pesada aparecen mágicamente al lado del pegaso, mientras este es arrastrado hacía la prisión, para morir de forma cruel

—Mi Lord ¿Seguro que quiere atrapar a otro dragón de hielo? – pregunta uno de sus guardias sombra

—Fue una lastima que el dragón de mi padre muriera, pero eso le pasa por no seguir dándonos huevos, aunque nos dio suficientes huevos para mantener nuestro dominio en esta tierra, ahora con otro de ellos, por fin tendré mi venganza contra la corona de Equestria – expresa con mucho odio el unicornio

—Pero entonces necesita a una dragona y hay muy pocas capases de tener huevos con ese tipo de dragón, – menciona el guardia, con voz de ultratumba

—El pegaso me dijo que una tal Ember es su pareja, podría traer a ambos, así lo harán aquí, pero por ahora esperaremos a Xena, ella tendrá otra oportunidad, mientras mi poder se regenera, gracias a la destrucción del libro, como le agradecería al tonto que destruyó ese libro maldito – dice el pony, mientras se levanta de su trono, para luego retirarse de la sala

— _"Al menos podríamos dejar libre a la dragona en nuestra cárcel"_ – murmura el soldado, quien desaparece en un brillo morado

 **Tierras dragón: 9:38am**

Alexander aún continua en la cueva de Ember, pues ambos están discutiendo, debido que el dragón azul, se ha expuesto en un mal momento a todos los dragones del lugar, cosa que enojó mucho a Ember cuando se enteró de los sucedido

—No te van a matar Alexander, al contrario… uhs… no se como explicártelo sin que suena mal – expresa Ember, un poco enojada

 _Ella no se refiere en especifico a todos los dragones, creo que no solo a las hembras… Ah ya entendí lo que quiere decir_

—Las dragonas no me dejaran de molestarme ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme? – pregunté, sin ninguna preocupación

—Si… y no lo digo porque sea una dragona, Alexander – _suspira_ – dentro de dos semanas las hembras entrarán en calor – aclara la escamada azul, levemente avergonzada

—Oh… pero es fácil, solamente las rechazo y ya ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? – mencioné con una solución de niños…

Ember se golpea suavemente su cara con su garra, debido a la patética respuesta, aunque para el humano tenga mucho sentido

—Tu debes tener una pareja, simplemente no puedes estar en estas tierras sin una dragona y menos para tu edad – expresa Ember, como si Alexander fuera un niño

 _Me siento como cuando mis padres me explicaron lo de las abejas y las flores…_

—Oh vamos Ember no es para tanto, toda mi vida la he pasado solo… tu lo entiendes ¿Verdad? – pregunté con duda, pues la dragona sabe que no soy un dragón original…

—Lo comprendo Alexander, pero debes entender que Ya no Eres un humano, ahora eres un dragón, puede que pienses como un ser humano pero ese no eres tu en este momento – Responde Ember muy intranquila

—¿Qué tan malo es que este solo? ¿Voy a morir por falta de amor o afecto? – pregunté, levemente enojado por la conversación

—No, pero pueden matarte al buscarte, Alexander, eres el último dragón de hielo, un manjar exótico para las dragonas – expresa Ember, con total sinceridad, aumentando el enojo del dragón

—¡No buscaré a una mujer… eh dragona, Ember! Si tanto me desean, pues que busquen a otro que quiera darles su afecto – expresé molesto, mientras me levanto del suelo

El dragón azul, comienza a quitarse las vendas de su escamado cuerpo, con el fin de curar sus heridas con su saliva sanadora

—¡Por favor! No quiero tener que buscarte en pedazos por la tierra dragón, no lograras sobrevivir ni un día aquí – Bufa Ember, la cual, también se levanta

 _Yo no quiero a otra dragona, yo te quiero a ti Ember…Ugh, si al menos tuviera las agallas de decirlo ¡Pero ella lo sabe!_

—Pues no será necesario Ember, no buscaré a una pareja como me pides, no lo necesito – aclaré, caminando a la salida de la cueva

—¡No seas testarudo Alexander! ¿Adónde crees que vas? – pregunta Ember, quien no le permite salir al dragón azul

—No voy a continuar hablando de mi situación amorosa Ember, es humillante – expresé con molestia, debido a la insistencia de la dragona

—¿Por qué esperas? ¿A quién estás esperando! – pregunta con enojo la dragona celeste

—Yo te espero a ti Ember – expresé abiertamente, mientras abro mis alas

Ember se incómoda por la respuesta del dragón, mientras ella solamente mira como Alexander emprende vuelo, alejándose de la cueva con cada aleteo de sus alas negras

En instantes la entrada de la cueva es obstruida por un gigantesco ojo naranja, que le pertenece a Torh, el cual, estuvo escuchando toda la conversación, fuera de la cueva

—" _No me esperaba la última respuesta_ " – murmura Torch, quien ya no desea matar a Alexander

—- _suspira_ – No se que voy hacer con el... lo quiero pero es un humano – menciona Ember, con un gran dilema

—Bueno a lo que a mi me concierne, es un dragón, recuerda que los humanos fueron eliminados por los ponys hace más de cinco mil años – responde Torch, quien desconoce el origen del dragón azul

—Claro... un dragón – expresa Ember, con un notable sarcasmo, mientras se sienta en una roca

—Deberías ir con él, no es conveniente que él esté solo y menos a pocas semanas del calor – advierte Torch, levemente agradecido, por la innecesaria ayuda del dragón azul con su hija Ember

—¿Desde cuándo me aconsejas? ¿Pensé que lo querías matar? – pregunta Ember, confundida con su padre

—Eh…el es un dragón de hielo, además es el último, si lo hubiera matado, tendría graves problemas, aunque no veo la necesidad de que le busques una pareja – responde Torch, con tranquilidad,

—Aja… solo lo hago porque es mi amigo papá… – menciona Ember, la cual, sale de la cueva

—Pues si es así, búscalo rápido, tu también tienes el mismo problema, no creas que lo puedes evitar, tienes solo este año o lo haces tu o lo hago yo – indica Torch, con rostro muy cerio

Sin más conversación, Ember emprende vuelo en un intento por alcanzar a Alexander y hablar de manera más calmada y sin estrés

 **Canterlot; 10:00am: Luna, Twilight, Celestia y Spike**

Después de cuatro largos meces, por fin Spike regresa con Twilight, donde ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo, en un mar de lágrimas, pues Ember por fin lo envió a Canterlot, con ayuda de un dragón volador

Por ahora los cuatro, están hablando tranquila en el comedor del lugar, para evitar interrupciones de los guardias

—Entonces ¿Todo vuelve a la normalidad? – pregunta Luna, muy feliz de ver a Twilight con su dragón

—Faltan noticias de Alexander, el quedó muy lastimado con la pelea – expresa Spike, quien hace unas horas llegó al castillo

—Nos tenías en un suspenso Spike, no enviaste ninguna otra carta durante dos días – aclara Celestia, feliz de ver al dragón morado

—Lo siento, pero el papel que tenía lo quemé por accidente… ya saben mucho polvo en las cuevas – expresa Spike muy avergonzado

—Eso lo explica todo eh ¿Cómo está Ember? – pregunta Twilight, nuevamente contenta

—Bueno estuvo difícil los primeros cuatro meces, pero luego llegó Alexander… fue como reiniciarla de nuevo, para que reaccionara – explica Spike, con un poco de humor, aunque solo a él le de gracia sus palabras

—¿Cuatro meces? Básicamente ella estuvo siempre enojada – menciona Luna, sin poder creerlo

—¿Quién no? Ella quiere que Alexander pueda vivir, ella quiere resucitar los dragones de hielo – aclara Spike, pero esa información, ya la conocen las tres Alicornios

—¿Ella sabe que es un humano y no un dragón? – pregunta Celestia, con duda

—Alexander ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión, ella le costó entenderlo, pero saben… yo veo que actúa bien como un dragón – aclara Spike, quien no ve nada malo en el humano

El escamado morado se sienta en la mesa, con el fin de poder hablar más tranquilamente, todo lo que vivió en las tierras dragón, así como explicar todo lo sucedido

 **Reino Cambiante: 10:30am**

Poco después del incidente entre Michael y Chrysalis, ambos cambiantes logran arreglarlo sin ningún inconveniente, con una charla sana y tranquila, por otro lado, ambos simuladores se encuentran a un par de kilómetros de la colmena, en el claro que Wildfire utilizó para enviar a la cuatro elegidas a la tierra, ya que ambos se encuentran practicando sus ataques y defensas

Ambos han creado con piedra caliza un circulo de batalla de unos treinta metros de diámetro, con el fin de hacer más divertido el entrenamiento

—Michael, los hechizos requieren mucha habilidad, muchos magos expertos tienen el ingenio de pensar los hechizos, pero te sería más fácil para ti decirlos y aplicarlos – explica Chrysalis, viendo al cambiante al otro lado del circulo

—Sería de ayuda saber los hechizos ¿Tienes algún manual? – pregunta el cambiante de caparazón morado, levemente preocupado

 _¿Será que me los dice o aprovecha su ventaja?_

—Eh… no, podría decírtelos pero eso haría más aburrido la práctica, ahora ¡A luchar! – expresa Chrysalis, con una sonrisa perturbadora en su rostro

 _A veces creo que Chrysalis me odia, sus entrenamientos son… Ah, un poco bruscos para mi estilo_

El humano, recibe un potente hechizo, lanzándolo a poco más de dos metros de distancia, quedando este como una tortuga volteada

—Oh vamos… Chrysalis no puedes hacerme estoy – expresa Michael con molestia, quien se levanta de inmediato, sin ningún daño

—Lo siento querido Michael, debes aprender al menos a defenderte solo – dice Chrysalis, quien prepara otro ataque

La simuladora dispara otro rayo verde, pero a medio camino, este es bloqueado por un dragón de escamas azules, quien se interpone entre Michael y Chrysalis

—Ah… lo siento ¿interrumpo su momento? – pregunté, con duda, sin presentar algún daño por el rayo

—Ja, no, llegas en un buen momento, me salvaste del rayo – responde Michael, muy feliz de ver a su hermano

—Ugh… la próxima vez, tu hermano no te va a salvar Michael – expresa Chrysalis un poco molesta, pero se le pasa rápido

Ambos cambiantes se acercan al dragón azul, para poder hablar más tranquilamente, mientras secretamente Ember se oculta en unos arbustos, a una distancia aceptable para poder escuchar, con el fin de saber más del nuevo dragón

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te quedarías con Ember en las tierras dragón – pregunta Michael, haciendo que el dragón se entristezca

Chrysalis logra sentir los sentimientos de tristeza, enojo, así mismo de rechazo del dragón

—- _suspira_ – Bueno, al parecer los dragones entraran en calor… y me están buscando a alguien para mi – expresa Alexander, sin mucha emoción

—" _Oh… jamás pensé que Ember fuera como mamá_ " – murmura Michael, quien es escuchado por su hermano

— _\- con una mirada seria -_ ¿En serio? Entonces todas esas chicas que creía que eran mis amigas, resultar ser chicas enviadas por mi madre – mencioné, con molestia

—Ah… Sí, debes comprender que nunca has tenido a nadie, eso preocupó a mamá, tenías veintidós años – aclara Michael, bastante tranquilo

Todos se sientan, para mayor comodidad, mientras Chrysalis escucha en silencio la platica

—No sabía que las madres humanas le buscaban a su hijo una pareja – expresa Chrysalis, avergonzando mucho a Alexander

—Vamos Michael ¿En serio eran todas? – pregunté indignado, pues significaría que viví en la mentira

 _Por Dios, acaso que cuidarse un poco, significa que a uno le busquen novia, yo no estoy tan mal_

—Bueno, María, Verónica, Yajaira, Adriana, Ah… creo que también Silvia y Sara – dice Michael, un golpe duro para su hermano

—Oh por favor ¿En serio? ¡Estoy viviendo lo mismo aquí! Michael – expresé un poco molesto

 _Oh vaya ¿Por qué Sara?_

Ember continúa escuchando, sin hacer mucho ruido, para que no sea escuchada ni descubierta

—Pobre de ti Alexander, jamás pensé que fueras tan solitario – menciona Chrysalis, quien no lo puede creer, ya que el dragón es muy sociable

 **P.V.O Ember:**

 _He escuchado que los dragones de hielo solo se reúnen con dragones de su misma especie, pero Alexander es el último_

—¡Lo siento! Al menos puedes elegir a alguien para ti, además ahora eres más viejo que yo – aclara Michael, mientras Chrysalis desvía su rostro

Alexander nota la acción de la cambiante, por lo que comienza a sospechar

—Chrysalis ¿Tienes algo que decir? – pregunté, mirándola de forma seria

—- _suspira_ – No quiero mentirles a ustedes dos, Michael tu tiempo con tu hermano están contados, eso creo yo... – expresa la cambiante, dejando sin aliento a ambos humanos

—¿Qué! ¿Por qué? Estoy increíblemente más sano ahora, tengo pocos agujeros – expresa Michael, muy preocupado por lo que dice su novia

—Esperen, tranquilos, la vida de un simulador es de apenas veinte años, para un dragón, no hay límites, pueden ser mil o más – Explica Chrysalis, con un rostro muy triste

—¡Yo no pedí esto! No quiero ser un dragón, no soy útil para nadie, aquí en Equestria – grite, muy molesto

—No hay una forma que no pueda morir… no quiero morir – menciona Michael con temor

Chrysalis tarda aproximadamente treinta minutos en calmar a ambos hermanos, pues incluso fue obligada traer a Esmeralda

 **30 minutos más tarde:**

—Esmeralda ¿Qué probabilidad hay de que Michael se vuelva más lento en morir? – pregunta Chrysalis a la sanadora

—Ah… eso depende mucho de su cuerpo y que tanto logra regenerarse, en el caso de Michael, su lenta regeneración le puede ayudar alargar su vida, pues no desperdicia energía en ese proceso – explica la sanadora, dejando de realizar un hechizo a Michael

—¿Qué hay de mí? Hay alguna forma de volver a ser un humano – pregunté, con enojo

La sanadora le aplica un hechizo rápido a Alexander, quien ni se inmuta con lo que hace la cambiante hembra

—¿Estás seguro de que eres un humano, dragón? – pregunta Esmeralda, asustando más a Alexander y a su hermano

—C ¿Cómo que seguro? Estoy hablando en serio – respondí, con mucho temor

Chrysalis y Michael, además de Ember, observan como Esmeralda vuelve a aplicarle un hechizo al dragón azul, solo que este es más fuerte

—El problema es que no encuentro rastro de que hayas sido humano, no tienes absolutamente nada, eres completamente un dragón – dice la sanadora, alarmando al dragón

Alexander debido a la frustración, se levanta con mucho enojo y escupe una llamarada de fuego azul, alrededor del campo de batalla, incendiando el escondite de Ember por error

—¡Quema, quema, quema! – grita Ember, quien es vista por todos… en un intento por evitar ser quemada viva

Alexander se acerca a la dragona, con mirada preocupada por haberla lastimado, mientras los tres cambiantes, miran en silencio la escena

—¿Estás herida? – pregunté, con mucho temor

—No, no, estoy bien, solo me quemé un poco la garra – menciona Ember, muy sonrojada, debido a que estuvo espiando

—- _ve la herida_ – Lo lamento, olvide que estabas en el arbusto – expresé, más calmado, sin embargo, la dragona se enfurece

—- _enojada_ \- ¡Sabías que estaba en el arbust

La escamada celeste, es interrumpida cuando ella siente que Alexander lame suavemente su garra herida, donde su dolor y ardor rápidamente desaparecen, hasta que solo es un mal recuerdo y deja de sentir la lengua del dragón...

Segundos después Alexander regresa con los tres simuladores, para sentarse al lado de su hermano, observando de manera vacía el suelo

—¿Quieres venir Ember? No había necesidad de espiar – pregunta Michael, muy tranquilo pero preocupado por su hermano

—Si " _lamento haberlos espiado_ " – murmura la dragona, la cual, da unos pasos, mientras su mente se encuentra confundida

—Como decía, algo debió suceder para que Alexander perdiera su humanidad, tal vez algún momento en que se expuso a mucha energía mágica, lo que aceleró su transformación y perdida de genes – termina de explicar la cambiante

 _La explosión contra Daybreaker, pasé casi un día con mucha magia en mi cuerpo… luego lo volví hacer en la isla con Ember…_

—" _Yo mismo me destruí"_ – murmuré sin mucha emoción, entendiendo varios errores en el camino

—Estuviste en dos eventos mágicos… Alexander cuanto lo lamento – menciona Michael, muy triste por su hermano

—¿Pero por qué yo! En serio tendré que buscar a una dragona – expresé con enojo, lo que hace sentir mal a Ember

Sin ninguna advertencia, una gran cadena de metal atrapa a Alexander, quien cae de espaldas al suelo, debido al peso del objeto, alertando a todos

—No te preocupes dragón, nosotros buscaremos una por ti – aclara una pony desconocida

Detrás de Ember se encuentra una unicornio color gris y melena negra, con una Cutie Mark de una trampa de cuerda, ella viste un traje camuflado, mientras en su espalda lleva una cerbatana con dardos, además la unicornio presenta una cicatriz en su ojo derecho

—¿Quién carajo eres tu? – pregunta Michael, preparado para defenderse, al igual que los demás

—Oh lo lamento por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Xena, soy una cazadora experta, es un gusto conocer aún simulador – menciona la unicornio, preparada para el combate

Michael intenta lanzar un hechizo, pero la pony lo anticipa y le dispara un dardo tranquilizante, el cual, se incrusta en su cuello, dejando al cambiante desorientado y segundos después este cae dormido

Chrysalis al igual que Esmeralda atacan al mismo tiempo, con un potente hechizo, pero este es bloqueado por un escudo blanco, donde segundos después, las dos son abatidas por un dardo tranquilizante en sus lomos

Ember, quien se adelanta, intenta golpear a la pony, con la intención de detenerla, sin embargo, la dragona es atrapada por la misma red metálica que contiene a Alexander

En menos de un minuto, los tres cambiante no logran defenderse, incluyendo a Ember, quien también es capturada en un evento de rápidas acciones

—Suéltanos pony loca – expresé forcejeando con la red, pero es imposible romperla

—Ríndete dragón, no podrás romper esas sogas jamás - menciona la pony, quien le clava a Alexander tres dardos en su cola, al igual que a Ember

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – pregunta Ember, quien comienza a sentir los efectos del dardo

—Ustedes lo sabrán en dos semanas, no se preocupen, hoy no van a morir – responde la pony, quien se aleja un poco de ambos escamados, para traer a los simuladores

Alexander quien aún se mantiene un poco consciente, escupe una potente bola de fuego al cielo, antes de sucumbir al efecto del dardo tranquilizante.

La explosión en el cielo, puede ser vista por toda Equestria, mientras a una gran altura se mantiene rastros de humo, marcando la posición

—El señor Schneider estará muy complacido, creo que le llevaré, una cambiante reina y un simulador normal, como algo extra – aclara la pony, mientras su cuerno se ilumina de una luz grisáceas

Todos desaparecen excepto Esmeralda, quien la abandonan dormida en el circulo de práctica, pues nadie logró defenderse en el combate, pues el ataque los tomó por sorpresa a todos

 **Canterlot; Cinco minutos después de la detonación** :

La explosión en el cielo, cerca de la frontera del regenerado terreno destruido, alerta a los guardias del castillo, quienes inmediatamente lo reportan a las princesas

—¡Twilight cálmate y explícame que significa la explosión? – pregunta Luna, muy preocupada por la situación

—Cuando iba a tele transportar a Alexander al reino cambiante, le dije que si sucedía una emergencia, podía lanzar una bola de fuego al cielo – explica la Alicornio de una manera rápida

—Algo debió sucederle, llama a las chicas y a Starlight, iremos de inmediato, ese dragón no morirá de nuevo – aclara Luna, quien se retira de la sala del trono, con mucha prisa

—¡Spike! Nos vamos para Poniville inmediatamente – aclara la Alicornio lila, muy angustiada

—Espera Twilight, le estoy avisando a Starlight la situación, Luna me lo pidió – menciona el dragón morado, escribiendo muy deprisa, ya que cada segundo es necesario

—Escríbela en casa, la nube de humo no durará para siempre – dice Twilight, quien toma a Spike con su magia

Con mucha prisa, la Alicornio lila desaparece mediante el uso de un hechizo, dejando a los dos guardias estupefactos

—¿Por qué actuaron así? – pregunta un guardia, de armadura de plata

—Últimamente han estado discutiendo por un problema con un dragón azul, solo ignóralo o te dolerá la cabeza si lo piensas demasiado – aclara un guardia de armadura dorada

 **Celda cuatro, cárcel de Canterlot:**

En una pequeña celda, un Alicornio rojo se encuentra acostado en una colchoneta, que hay en el suelo, pues esté fue condenado por homicidio, aunque nunca mató a su objetivo

—Guardia, en serio, te lo pido de corazón ¿No puedes conseguir una cama? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, pero es ignorado por el soldado

Wildfire se levanta del suelo, para luego acercarse a los barrotes que le imposibilita escapar

—Se que me escuchas, no puedes evitarlo, ve y dile a Luna, por favor – expresa Wildfire, muy cansado ya que le cuesta dormir en la colchoneta

—Quieres que le pregunte a Luna, bromeas ¿Verdad? Ningún prisionero tiene derechos, únicamente los básicos y eso es lo que tienes – aclara el Guardia, quien porta una armadura color plomo

—Oh vamos amigo, intenta dormir con este colchón – Bufa el Alicornio rojo, levemente molesto

El soldado escucha como la puerta principal se abre, para luego ver entrar a la princesa de la noche, con un rostro de mucha preocupación

—Princesa Luna ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunta el soldado, muy confundido

—Necesito hablar con Wildfire de inmediato – pide Luna, con mucha prisa

El Guardia sin negarse, toma con su magia una llave dorada y abre la puerta del Alicornio rojo

—Tiene cinco minutos, como lo hemos hecho antes – indica el Unicornio de armadura color plomo

Sin perder tiempo, la Alicornio azul marino, entra de inmediato a la celda, donde puede ver a Wildfire esperándola, pues esté se encuentra sentado

—Hola Luna, pensé que estabas ocupada – menciona el Alicornio rojo, con una voz muy tranquila

—- _Suspira_ – Nada sale como yo desearía, pero necesito tu ayuda Wildfire, si no te molesta – le pregunta Luna al pony

—No hay problema ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta Wildfire, quien no tiene problemas por ayudar a la Alicornio azul marino

—Hace tres días, el dragón que se supone que habías matado, llegó al castillo de Twilight, pero ahora algo le sucedió y debemos ir a ayudarlo – aclara Luna, quien entendería si el Alicornio cambia de opinión

—Si te ayudo, al menos pueden darme una cama de verdad, creo haberme quebrado el cuello en el suelo – menciona Wildfire, quien no tiene ninguna objeción

—Es posible que si el consejo sabe de Alexander, reduzcan tus cargos solo a tentativa de homicidio – comenta Luna, quien sale de la celda

El Guardia no está de acuerdo con dejar salir al Alicornio rojo, pero las ordenes de Luna son claras y el debe acatarlas

—¿Por dónde empiezo? – pregunta Wildfire, feliz de estar fuera de la celda, aunque sea temporal

—Debemos reunirnos con Twilight, ella debe estar en Poniville con las chicas – menciona Luna, sin dar muchos detalles

—Oye espera, al menos cuéntame que ha estado pasando, no tengo mi magia para saberlo – expresa el Alicornio rojo, levemente frustrado, por la falta de información

 **Oeste no explorado; Castillo de Lord Schneider:**

A pocos metros del trono de oro, el cual, está ocupado por un unicornio de pelaje negro y melena roja, además de la armadura de plata, observa maravillado por el desempeño de su cazadora experta

—Magnifico Xena, nuevamente me has complacido con tu maravillo trabajo ¿Tuviste problemas al atraparlos? – expresa Schneider, mirando a los cuatro capturados

—Fue demasiado fácil atraparlos, ninguno representó una amenaza mayor para mí – aclara la unicornio color gris

—Es bueno escucharlo y dime ¿Para qué has traído a unos simples simuladores a mi castillo? – pregunta el líder del lugar, con duda

—Bueno, pensé que le encontrarías un buen uso a estos dos simuladores, es un regalo de mi parte, por haberme elegido nuevamente – aclara Xena, la cazadora personal del castillo

—Muy bien, gracias por tu servicio, puedes retirarte – aclara Schneider, quien se levanta del trono

La unicornio gris, abandona la sala del trono, mientras dos blindados guardias llegan junto a su rey

—Lleva a todos a la celda, no olvides amarrar bien a los dragones – indica el unicornio negro, quien se sienta en su silla de oro como acostumbra, para luego disfrutar un sorbo de una copa de vino

—Como ordene mi Lord – expresan ambos guardias, con voz sombría

Ambos guardias lleven a un dragón y un simulador cargándolos, como si solamente llevaran sacos de papas, por un trayecto bastante largo.

 **Pronto las paredes musgosas y el olor a humedad golpean fuertemente la cara sin ninguna piedad, donde los soldados comienzan a bajar unas escaleras de forma circular**

Conforme van descendiendo, las paredes van cambiando de color y minutos después, la humedad desaparece, no obstante, el calor pronto comienza a aumentar drásticamente

—Es aquí, celda múltiple – expresa uno de los soldados, quien carga a Chrysalis y a Ember

Pronto sin ninguna consideración, los guardias tiran a los cuatro al suelo, mientras comienzan a encadenar a los dos dragones, sin ninguna medida de consideración

Cola, patas, torso, cuello, espalda, cada centímetro movible es encadenado para los dos dragones, mientras únicamente a los simuladores, les colocan un anillo inhibidor y varias cadenas gruesas en tres de sus cuatro cascos

—¿No será mejor separarlo? Se supone que los dragones deben estar solos – pregunta uno de los guardias

—No es mi problema, solamente seguimos las ordenes y esas fueron – aclara el soldado, quien cierra la celda

 **Cinco horas más tarde: Oeste no descubierto, Celda del castillo**

En una celda mohosa y descuidada, los cuatros seres secuestrados, están tirados y encadenados en la celda, donde únicamente tienen una lámpara de aceite, que ilumina la celda y parte del pasillo

 _¿Qué diablos pasó? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada y por qué no puedo moverme?. Bueno… entré en pánico y me di cuenta que estoy amarrado de nuevo_

—¡Ember ya esto es exagerado! Tu padre se ha pasado de la raya con las cadenas – expresé con molestia, debido a que no puedo mover ninguna extremidad

La dragona al lado izquierdo de Alexander, da unos pequeños quejidos, para luego abrir sus ojos rojos brillantes

—¡No creo que haya sido mi padre! – exclama Ember, la cual, tampoco puede moverse y ha perdido su cetro

Al frente de ambos dragones, Michael y Chrysalis, se despiertan, muy desorientados y confundidos

—¡Joder! ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – pregunta Michael, quien tiene más movilidad

—¡Que sucede conmigo! ¡He perdido una batalla otra vez con una unicornio ¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE? – grita Chrysalis, muy frustrada, al no poder defenderse

—¡Cállense de una maldita vez! Y concéntrense en liberarse – grite mordiendo una de las cadenas

—" _Cuando vea a la pony le daré una buena lección_ " – murmura Ember, quien también comienza a morder la cadena

—Bien lo haremos, Chrysalis hagamos lo mismo que hicimos en el libro ¿Te acuerdas? – pregunta Michael, muy preocupado por la situación

—Claro, deberíamos empezar – responde Chrysalis, quien está lista

Todos se encuentran mordiendo y derritiendo las cadenas que evitan que puedan moverse libremente, donde en la celda se siente un ambiente algo en preocupación

 **Sala de trono: Oeste No explorado:**

Lord Schneider se encuentra esperando noticias de sus espías en Equestria, además el desea saber si su macabro plan, para ganar dinero funcionará.

Por ahora el dictador, está reunido con un mercante de Klugetown, con el fin de entablar una nueva ruta comercial

—Me has avisado que pronto tendrás huevos de dragón de hielo ¿Es verdad o me trajiste para nada? – pregunta un pegaso color verde, quien porta un chaleco de cuero, un sombrero de vaquero y un bigote mostacho

—Claro que sí forastero, dentro de dos semanas tendré las primeras muestras – aclara Schneider, con una mirada codiciosa

—Si eso es verdad, estaré encantado de hacer un trato contigo, los huevos de ese tipo de dragón, son muy escasos pero muy valiosos – comenta el extraño pegaso

El unicornio negro se levanta de su trono de oro y se acerca al comerciante del lejano pueblo

—¿Cuánto me darás por los huevos? – pregunta Schneider, con sed de dinero

El pagaso comienza a caminar alrededor del unicornio, quien lo sigue con su mirada

—Un huevo de dragón común, puede valer diez mil bits, pero si hablamos de un dragón de hielo, cada uno de esos huevos puede costar diez veces más que los de uno natural – explica el pegaso, quien cautiva al unicornio

—Entonces ¿Deseas hacer el trato? – pregunta Schneider, quien tiene una sonrisa en su rostro

—Tu me entregas los huevos que tengas y yo los venderé, siempre y cuando consiga un diez porciento de las ganancias – propone el pegaso, pero esa idea no le agrada al unicornio

—Que sean cinco y hacemos trato – contra pone Schneider, el cual, desea obtener mayor ganancia

—Ocho porciento o si no, tendrás que buscar a otro – menciona el pegaso, mirando de manera sería al dictador

—Muy bien tenemos un trato, regresa dentro de dos semanas para llevarte la primera venta – indica el unicornio, quien regresa a su silla de oro

Sin más que decir, el pegaso quien es un mercader ambulante, se retira del castillo, mientras uno de los guardias se acerca a su líder

—Lord Schneider, tenemos un problema con uno de los dragones – expresa el pesado guardia

—¿Qué sucede, ha escapado? – pregunta el unicornio de melena negra

—No señor, aún siguen dormidos, es que… hemos investigado el origen de la dragona – corta el guardia, sin terminar de explicar

—Escupe lo que sabes, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces – expresa con enojo el líder

—Ella no entrará en calor, hasta el próximo año – menciona el guardia.

Schneider, siente un horrible escalofrío en su lomo, algo que solo experimentó pocas veces, las cuales fueron el día en que perdió su magia y a su padre

—¿Cómo es eso posible! – grita furioso el unicornio negro

—Vamos a las cárceles, te lo explicaré haya – menciona el guardia, Capitán de la primera división y consejero real

 **Campo de entrenamiento: Reino cambiante** :

Esmeralda quien fue abandonada después del secuestro, se está reincorporando, donde se nota muy confundida

—¿Mi reina? – pregunta la simuladora, mientras revisa los alrededores

Esmeralda nota un dardo en su cuello e inmediatamente, logra recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas otras

 **La simuladora, vuela hacía su alforja, donde ella saca cuatro escarabajos pequeños y los coloca en un cuadrado.**

De forma rápida, un vórtice de perímetro verde brillante, deja ver en el centro a un cambiante, el cual, se nota confundido

—¿Esmeralda? ¿Qué haces con las balizas? Se supone que se debían destruir ya que el plan de secuestrar a todas princesas y ponys importantes no se ejecutaría – expresa el simulador, levemente enojado

—Cállate Dark, necesito que traigas a todos los simuladores a la zona que Chrysalis y Michael estaban entrenando, de forma inmediata – indica la sanadora, mientras Dark observa a la cambiante desde el espejo

—¿Acaso pasa algo grave? – pregunta el simulador de caparazón negro

—¡Han secuestrado a Michael y a Chrysalis! – revela la cambiante

De forma inmediata, el vórtice se cierra, dejando a la simuladora estupefacta, en espera de alguna respuesta

 **Poniville** :

Las chicas se han atrasado bastante a la hora de poder irse a investigar, debido a que están esperando a que Luna se reúna con el grupo, por otro lado, el rastro de humo se ha disipado, aunque muchas de las chicas creen recordar el lugar exacto

( _He de recordar que solamente tres de las chicas conocen bien al dragón, mientras las demás, casi que lo hacen por caridad y no por amistad_ )

—Si seguimos esperando, tal vez el dragón no lo logre – menciona Fluttershy, quien nunca ha hablado directamente con Alexander, aunque si lo ha visto

—¿Creen que Luna se reúna con nosotras en el camino? – pregunta Twilight con duda, muy angustiada, ya que no ha recibido información del humano

—Twilight, es mejor que nos adelantemos, Alexander puede estar herido, ni siquiera hemos salido de Poniville – expresa Applejack, quien si conoció a Alexander

—Iremos al reino cambiante, tal vez Michael sepa algo de su hermano, además la explosión fue cerca de ese lugar – indica la Alicornio lila, quien se concentra muy angustiada

—¿No vendrá Starlight? – pregunta Rarity, en espera también de la unicornio rosada

—Está en el Imperio de Cristal, tardará varias horas en llegar al pueblo y no tenemos tiempo – responde Twilight, quien comienza a realizar un hechizo

Todas las chicas son rodeadas por un aura morado claro y en unos instantes, las ponys abandonan el plano de Poniville, para luego aparecer en el interior de la colmena, levemente mareadas por el brusco cambio, a excepción de Rarity y Twilight...

—Fue bastante rápido, tal vez Michael tenga otro pastel – menciona Pinkie pié, de manera enérgica

Todas notan de forma inmediata que la colmena, se encuentra extrañamente sin ningún simulador, como si toda forma de vida, abandonara de inmediato la montaña

—¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – pregunta Rarity, un poco asqueada, por estar de nuevo en la colmena

—No lo sabemos, al parecer nadie ha estado en algunos minutos – menciona Applejack, la cual nota, algunas marcas de pezuñas en el suelo

—¡Miren un cambiante! – señala Pinkie pie, aún simulador de armadura morada

El Changeling se acerca de manera pasiva a las ponys, aterrizando a pocos centímetros del grupo recién llegado

—¿Qué hacen ustedes de nuevo en la colmena? – pregunta el guardia, quien regresó por algunos suministros y materiales importantes

—Ah… somos amigos del cambiante Michael ¿Usted lo ha visto? – pregunta Twilight, un poco nerviosa

El simulador cambia su rostro de enojo a un semblante más triste y de mucha preocupación, ya que desconoce el paradero de su compañero

—Lo siento, no sabemos donde se encuentra, pueden ir con Esmeralda a dos kilómetros detrás de la colmena – indica el cambiante, quien se aleja de las chicas

Las chicas quedan en silencio unos minutos, pues no comprenden que está sucediendo, ni que ha pasado con sus dos amigos humanos

—Deberíamos ir donde Esmeralda, tal vez ella tenga más información – aconseja Rainbow Dash, mientras las demás asisten con la cabeza

Sin más preámbulo, todas comienzan a caminar, recordando la dirección que le ha dado el simulador, pues no pueden ir con magia, ya que no saben donde es el lugar

 **Castillo: Oeste No explorado; Cárcel**

Con un trabajo lento y laborioso, los dos cambiantes, así como los dos dragones, se han liberado de la mayoría de grilletes de su cuerpo, aunque para los dos dragones, les faltan varios más

—Esperen, creo que alguien se acerca – Alerta Michael, quien deja de derretir su cadena con su saliva

—Hagan silencio, no se muevan y cierren los ojos, pueden que quieran entrar – expresé muy angustiado

 _Que no me golpee, que no me golpee, que no me golpee ¡Que no me golpee!_

Todos logran escuchar los sonidos de cascos acercándose y segundos después, escuchan como la celda se abre

—Muy bien mi Lord, hagamos esto rápido, antes de que se despierten – aclara el consejero y capitán

—Si, lo sé, escúpelo rápido, mi padre estaría orgulloso por está captura tan valiosa – menciona Schneider, bastante tranquilo

El capitán se acerca a Alexander, quien siente como el pony le toca las escamas de sus costillas

—Como sabe, los dragones de hielo, son una especie legendaria de dragones, se sabe muy poco de ellos, aunque muchos historiadores piensan que habitaron por el norte helado o por las montañas de cristal. A diferencia de los dragones comunes, estos exhalan aire gélido, muy cerca del cero absoluto, son capaces de congelar aún pony en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ellos solo se aparean con los de su mismo tipo y son muy solitarios con las demás… – explica el consejero

—Eso ya lo sé Milo, lo que quiero saber es de la dragona – expresa Schneider muy frustrado

Milo mira y rodea al dragón azul, mientras observa a la dragona 'dormida', el cual, el pony terrestre coloca su casco de la misma manera que a Alexander

—Es una dragona… - murmura Milo, cosa que molesta al unicornio

—¿En serio? Yo pensé que Era UNA MALDITA RAMA – expresa de forma sarcástica el unicornio

—Lo siento mi Lord, hace años que no estudio dragones, en fin… esta chica es una dragona rara… su fuego es destructivo y de color anaranjado y puede que un borde azulado, al parecer es lideresa de los dragones, son buenas luchando cuerpo a cuerpo y es sociable... – explica Milo, quien tiene un don para leer dragones

—¿Estos estúpidos escamados podrán tener huevos? – pregunta el unicornio negro, quien desconoce que todos están escuchando

—Muy difícilmente sea posible, los dragones de hielo evitan mucho a las hembras que tengan fuego caliente, hay gran posibilidad que este dragón de hielo muera solo – aclara Milo, ofendido de forma indirecta al dragón azul

 _Te mordería el cuello, pero perdería el elemento sorpresa y aún sigo amarrado, además tengo prohibido comer ponys y no creo poder explicárselo a Twilight_

—Esa no fue la pregunta Milo ¿Sabes si ambos podrán producir huevos? – pregunta Schneider, diciendo la pregunta de manera lenta

—Si los obligas a reproducirse, sí, estos dos dragones no tienen nada entré si, además la dragona aún no está lista – aclara Milo, quien se aleja de ambos escamados

—¿Entonces estos dragones no son pareja? – menciona el unicornio confundido

Milo vuelve a mirar a las feroces bestias, durante un par de segundos, para luego desviar la mirada hacía el unicornio negro

—No lo son, si fueran pareja, sus colas estarían enrolladas, aun estando desmayados es algo que no pueden evitar, si fuera tu, buscaría a otra dragona – dice el terrestre, quien sale de la cárcel, al igual que el dictador

—Gracias por tu basura Milo, tendré que traer a la dragona rosa… Agh… odio está parte – menciona Schneider con enojo

—Le sugiero que tenga cuidado, esa dragona no ha tenido contacto con un macho en cinco décadas, puede ser algo agresiva hacia los demás – advierte una voz grave, apenas audible

Ya con los dos extraños fuera de la cárcel, todos vuelven a abrir sus ojos y debido a lo que escucharon, hay un ambiente muy incómodo

—Es extraño que sigan buscándote una chica Alexander, aún si somos objetivos de un secuestro – comenta Michael, molestando a su hermano

—Como si a ti te fueran a usar para extraerte los hijos y hacer quien sabe que – mencioné con enojo, forcejeando con las cadenas

—Silencio, después discuten ustedes dos, pero si lo recuerdan ¡Seguimos atrapados! – expresa Chrysalis, muy frustrada, debido a las constantes peleas y provocaciones de los dos humanos

—¿Que hay de mi? Me querían usar también – expresa Ember, con un notable sonrojo en su rostro

—Esperen… al final no dijeron que iban a traer otra dragona – menciona Michael, alertando a Alexander

Las pupilas de los prisioneros se abren de par en par, al darse cuenta de la situación

—Tengo que salir de aquí – expresé, lanzando una Que llamarada a la cadena

—Oye, nosotros estamos contigo también – bufa Michael, muy preocupado

—Ni siquiera sabemos porque me atraparon aquí junto con Michael – aclara Chrysalis, quien logra liberarse

—Tal vez porque sean una especie rara de simuladores y ellos quieren extraerles a sus hijos – mencioné con molestia, enojando un poco a Michael

—No todo es sobre ti Alexander, tu tienes vida infinita, sabrás como arreglártelas – menciona el simulador, quien está siendo ayudado por Chrysalis

Alexander inmediatamente nota la presencia de un pony en los barrotes, haciendo que este detenga su forcejeo

—No podrás salir de aquí dragón – menciona Milo, quien debe seguir las ordenes

—¿Por qué lo dices pony? Cuando salga de aquí, te golpearé muy fuerte – expresé con enojo, mientras los demás miran en silencio

—" _Alexander deberías callarte, te meterás en problemas_ " – advierte Ember, quien continua atrapada

—Deberían sentirse con suerte, serán los primeros visitantes en ver a dos dragones tener huevos – dice Milo, quien abre la puerta de la celda

Detrás del pony toda la pared se eleva, dejando ver un gran espacio de forma circular, lugar donde los dragones son obligados a reproducirse, con el oscuro plan de sacar ganancia a los hijos de los escamados

—¿Por qué haces esto pony? – pregunta Michael, muy angustiado por su hermano

—No podemos negarnos, si no hacemos lo que Lord Schneider dice, nos mataría – aclara Milo, quien entra en la celda

Chrysalis y el cambiante, se preparan para poder dominar al pony, pues estos han logrado liberarse primero

—Si yo fuera ustedes, no intentaría nada, si escapan, morirán por los guardias sombra – advierte Milo, quien le clava un dardo al dragón azul en su cola

 _No otra vez ¿Qué diablos les pasa a está gente con los dragones?_

—¡Qué le has dado? – pregunta Ember, muy furiosa

La cambiante y Michael, aún no saben que hacer, ya que no logran saber si el pony les dice la verdad o es un truco muy bueno

—Schneider nos ordeno dejar al dragón con otra dragona, el desea el dinero que les pueda proveer su amigo – menciona el pony terrestre

Todos ven como entran dos guardias de armadura morada, los cuales, se acercan al dragón lentamente

—¡No pueden obligarlo a tener huevos! – grita Ember, forcejeando contra las cadenas

Con los dos guardias adentro, el plan de ambos cambiantes es un total suicidio, además ambos no pueden usar magia… aún

—Eso lo decide la dragona, su amigo es solo una mina de oro – se acerca a Ember – Porqué te preocupa ¿Acaso sientes algo por él? – pregunta Milo, mientras los guardias liberan al dragón azul dentro de un circulo

Cuando los guardias dejan a Alexander en la nueva sala de al frente, un rayo negro, cruza de lado a lado a Milo, quien cae herido gravemente, asustando a los encarcelados

—Milo hablas demasiado, al menos serás una preocupación menos, cuando mueras – aclara Schneider, quien le da igual haberle disparado a su capitán del ejército

—¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Michael, acercándose a los barrotes

—Oh, mil disculpas por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Schneider, gobernante de este Castillo, aunque es una lástima que sean mis prisioneros – responde el unicornio negro, de una manera tranquila

—¿Por qué haces esto maldito loco! – grita Ember, la cual, continua atrapada solo por una cadena

—Quiero vengarme de alguien por lo que le hizo a mi familia en el pasado, he creado un plan realmente largo, absurdo y complicado, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío – expresa Schneider con odio, mientras mira como los guardias abren una celda negra

—La ventaja de tener tu propio lugar para crear dragones, es que siempre habrá una lista y si yo fuera ustedes miraría otro lugar, puede que sea incómodo para algunos, aunque serán los primeros en presenciarlo – menciona Schneider, quien se retira, dejando solos a todos

Alexander se encuentra aislado de Chrysalis, Michael y Ember, únicamente por una pared de barrotes, resistentes a cualquier ataque, por lo que también permite ver en un área de trecientos sesenta grados, las demás celdas

( _Véanlo como un redondel de Toros, hay un canal donde caminan seguros sin necesidad de entrar al centro, ese sería el pasillo al salir de las celdas..._ )

—Oigan ¡Estoy bien! No me ha pasado nada – grite, un poco desorientado

 _Si siguen durmiéndome con los dardos, me haré adicto a ellos_

—¡Voltea Alexander, ten cuidado! – advierte Michael al dragón azul

 **Continuará** :

Un capitulo lleno de descubrimientos y un nuevo enemigo ¿Por qué Schneider desea vengarse? ¿Qué sucederá con Alexander? Tres preguntas y aún hay más ¿Qué sucederá con las cuatro almas desafortunadas? No se despeguen de este fic, por otro lado, pueden dejar un comentario, acerca de su opinión personal sobre este capitulo

 **Próximo capítulo: Fuerza elemental**

El poder por fin se liberará...

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:**

 **TEIET** : _Pues no debería suceder nada malo, Michael físicamente es un simulador, no debería presentar un problema cuando los huevos rompan el cascaron_

 **nahuelvera2** : _No hay problema, me gusta escribir esta historia, espero que te esté gustando._

En fin, pocos comentarios el capítulo anterior, un poco deprimente... en fin hasta el próxima capitulo y espero que comenten más :)


	34. Fuerza elemental

**Advertencia:** _Este capítulo contiene lenguaje ofensivo y referencias sexuales, se recomienda discreción al leer_

 **Capítulo 33: Fuerza elemental;**

El dragón azul mira detrás de el, pero este es recibido por un beso de una dragona rosada, sorprendiendo al humano, quien rápidamente se separa y se aleja, debido al susto, además de la impresión por la acción de la desconocida

—¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo! – expresé indignado, por la acción de la extraña dragona rosada

—¡Aléjate Alexander! ¡Ella está en calor! – grita Ember, alarmando al humano, aunque no entendió lo que le dijo Ember

—¿Adónde quieres que vaya! Estoy atrapado – grite, mientras me alejo de la dragona rosada, al caminar en círculos dentro de la jaula

—Ven aquí dragón y tengamos un lindo día – menciona la escamada, quien provoca que Alexander se ponga más nervioso

 _Joder con esto, solo puedo correr en círculos y evitar que no me atrape, no puedo volar ¿Servirá mi fuego contra ella o es una falsa esperanza?_

—No dejes que te atrape o estarás perdido Alexander, mantente en movimiento y aléjate lo más posible– aclara Michael, ayudando a Ember a romper su último grillete

—¡En serio Michael, yo pensaba en dejarme violar! – expresé con sarcasmo, por la patética recomendación de mi hermano

—Cállate Alexander, no podemos ayudarte hasta que salgamos de aquí y tu sarcasmo no ayuda mucho – menciona Chrysalis, quien se quita el anillo de su cuerno, para poder usar magia

—Ven aquí, no tengas miedo – menciona la dragona, quien continua aumentando el nerviosismo del dragón azul, mientras lo sigue al caminar

La dragona que Schneider tiene en cautiverio, es levemente más alta que Alexander, igual que este, ella camina a cuatro patas, sus escamas son de un color rosado fuerte y presenta espinas en simulación de pelo de color rosado claro, que avanza desde su cabeza, hasta su cola, también tiene un extraño pelaje en su cuello, hasta su estomago. En su cabeza tiene dos cuernos, color celeste brillante, donde sus ojos son de un color celeste y pupilas negras, para la mala suerte de Alexander, ella también puede volar

—¿Ember por qué tiene pelaje y no espinas? – pregunta Michael confundido, quien por fin logra liberar a la dragona

—Debe ser una híbrida, debió nacer en cautiverio por estos ponys y la están usando para algo – expresa Ember, muy preocupada por el dragón, así mismo, por lo que están haciendo esos ponys

—¡Puta madre! ¡Dejen de hablar y ayúdenme! – grité con temor, ya que no quiero ser violado…

—Cuida ese hocico Alexander, no somos animales – exclama con disgusto la cambiante, por el vocabulario soez del dragón

Schneider observa al dragón al otro lado del lugar, totalmente seguro al estar fuera de las acciones, mientras bebe una copa de vino, servida en una copa de oro, con incrustaciones de diamante azul

—¡Cierren el circulo, no estamos para jugar el día de hoy y no tengo mucho tiempo!... – indica el unicornio negro, observando el baile en el redondel

( **Nota** : _todos pueden ver, escuchar y observar que esta sucediendo en la jaula, ya que es una zona " abierta"_)

—/ _¡Cerrar el circulo!…Oh no_ / - pensé asustado

Todos logran escuchar el sonido de los engranajes, donde a una velocidad constante, el círculo donde están los dos dragones, se comienza a cerrar a una velocidad moderada, alertando a los rescatadores

—Debemos ayudarlo, si se cierra mucho el redondel… tu sabes Ember lo que va a pasar – menciona Michael, quien se aleja de la dragona

—Schneider puede vernos desde aquí, debemos llegar y destruir los engranajes o buscar una forma de entrar, sin exponernos – aclara Chrysalis, con un nuevo plan

—Alexander debe evitar que su amiga lo atrape o estará perdido – menciona Michael, intentando abrir la cerradura de la celda

—Oh genial y yo tengo que ver como violan al dragón – expresa Ember, quien no cuida sus palabras...

A pocos metros, Alexander continúa evitando a la dragona, pero cada minuto que transcurre, su probabilidad de evitarla se reduce, por ahora el escamado azul logra alejarse, aunque esa acción se le está dificultando, conforme la jaula se cierra

—Jajaja, dragón no podrás evitarla por siempre, además no solo debes preocuparte por que te atrapen – aclara el unicornio negro, quien se levanta, para luego salir del balcón

Ember abre sus ojos al escuchar las palabras del unicornio, pues sabe que tiene razón

—¡No respires Alexander, respira por la boca! – grita Ember, sujetándose de los barrotes con mucha fuerza

—¿Hablas en serio o es una broma? Dios… - mencione cansando, debido a los dardos

 _(Alexander solo camina en círculos_ )

—No quieres estar conmigo… – menciona la dragona, con voz de mucha molestia

—Oye, no eres tu si no yo… debes entender que no nos conocemos y esto ya es el colmo... – mencioné muy nervioso

La escamada rosada se enoja al ser menospreciada por Alexander, por lo que opta por otro método menos amigable.

Sin esperarlo, la dragona rosada, se le abalanza contra el escamado azul, quien no logra esquivarla, atrapándolo y debido a la inercia, Alexander se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo con fuerza

—¡No soy suficiente para ti! – exclama la dragona, quien comienza a golpear a Alexander

El dragón azul, con sus patas traseras, empuja a la escamada, logrando alejarla, aunque este no presenta daño alguno por el ataque

—Creo que estas bien, pero no creo que sea la manera – mencioné con dolor en la cabeza, debido al duro golpecontra la piedra

—¡Intenta salir, te va a obligar! – advierte Ember, quien rompe los barrotes debido a la fuerza que ella ejerció

Michael, Chrysalis y Ember, salen de la celda, aún así, deben entrar a la jaula, la cual, está aislada por más barrotes y cadenas, eso incluye el techo...

Alexander ya no tiene mucho espacio para huir corriendo, apenas hay espacio para unos cuatro dragones, pero por ahora solo hay dos y están luchando, uno para evitar ser violado, mientras la otra desea un poco de atención…

— - _frustrado_ – ¡Hagan algo, maldita sea! No podré evitarla para siempre – expresé con molestia, por la lentitud de los demás

Alexander con sus garras, sujeta las de la dragona, en una prueba de fuerza, la cual, está muy pareja

—Se los advertí, su amigo no restira, si fuera ustedes vería otro lado – menciona Schneider de manera pervertida, quien regresa a su silla

—Miren, la puerta está al otro lado – señala Michael, la gigante puerta, por donde entró la dragona

Un guardia de armadura negra, llega al lado de Schneider, lo que lo distrae un par de minutos

—Mi Lord, los simuladores están en el pueblo, vienen en busca de su reina y se acercan al castillo – aclara el soldado, quien no está preparado para luchar contra los cambiantes

—Cierra el castillo, nadie más entrará a este lugar, prepara a los guardias sombra por si intentan atacar – indica el unicornio negro, quien vuelve a ver a los prisioneros

 **Con Alexander:**

El dragón azul ha logrado mantenerse a salvo, siguiendo los consejos de Ember y de su hermano, pero la dragona al ser más grande, Alexander comienza a perder fuerza y a ceder terreno

La escamada rosada vuelve a plantar un beso al dragón azul, molestando a Ember, quien ve todo con impotencia fuera de la jaula

—¡No lo beses! ¡Alexander has algo! – se queja la dragona celeste, molesta ya que el humano no lo evita

Con gran esfuerzo, el humano logra empujar a la dragona, para luego inhalar aire, pues va a usar su última carta

—¡No lo hagas! – menciona asustada la dragona rosada, quien se aleja de Alexander hasta chocar con los barrotes

Todos miran asombrados como Alexander escupe una ventisca de fuego helado, congelando a la dragona en un tempano de hielo, imposibilitando que pueda volver a moverse

—¡Maldición! Guardias, enciendan la caldera, la dragona la han congelado – grita Schneider, muy furioso

 **Mientras tanto en la zona de batalla: Reino cambiante:**

Todos los simuladores han llegado a la zona del secuestro, muchos de estos han logrado detectar con su magia, los residuos que dejó Xena al haber usado magia al tele transportarse, guió a los cambiantes hasta el castillo.

—Ya la hemos encontrado Esmeralda, pero está encerrada en un castillo pony – aclara Dark, quien reaccionó de forma rápida

—¿En dónde? ¿Canterlot, Poniville o el Imperio de Cristal? – pregunta la cambiante, muy preocupada

—Ninguno de los dos, he revisado la zona donde se los llevaron, al parecer fueron al oeste mediante magia, he enviado al tercer ejército, pero no puedo enviar a todos – aclara Dark, General de la primer división

Dos simuladores llegan volando, mientras escoltan a las chicas, debajo de ellos, con el fin de evitar intrusos

—General, hemos encontramos a estos ponys caminando hacía está zona ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? – pregunta el Changeling de caparazón café

—Venimos a ayudar cuando escuchamos la explosión – aclara Twilight de ante mano, pues los cambiantes pueden reaccionar de manera precipitada

Dark mira a las seis ponys y debido a que no puede tomar órdenes, este se aleja del grupo, dejando indignadas a las seis chicas

—Lo siento Twilight, sin Chrysalis o Michael, no podemos tomar decisiones tan importantes...– menciona Esmeralda, un poco avergonzada

—No te preocupes, pero que está pasando ¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera? – pregunta Rainbow Dash confundida

—Hace más de ocho horas, una pony llegó y capturó a Chrysalis Michael, Ember y a Alexander, usó unos dardos con un veneno similar a la anestesia, solo que más potente y rápido – explica la sanadora, quien continúa muy preocupada

Los dos escoltas cambiantes se retiran, para continuar patrullando la zona, mientras Esmeralda lleva a las chicas, a la zona del combate

—¿Sabes adónde se los llevaron? – pregunta Pinkie pie, bastante tranquila

—Dark me dijo que la unicornio usó magia y se los llevó al oeste – menciona Esmeralda, caminando lentamente

—El oeste no ha sido explorado aún ¿Por qué se los llevaría a ese lugar? – pregunta Twilight, con muchas dudas

—No lo sé Twilight, pero tienen la oportunidad de ir, hay un grupo de guardias al otro lado, tu y tus amigas pueden ir, pero no podemos traerte de vuelta – aclara Esmeralda, quien debe esperar alguna orden de Dark

( **Chrysalis** _es quien lidera, si ella no está, lo haría **Michael** , si el tampoco se encuentra, el cargo queda en cascos de **Dark** , caso contrario habría anarquía en la colmena_)

Las chicas llegan junto aún grupo numeroso de simuladores, quienes han colocado quince escarabajos negros en el suelo, para poder rescatar a su reina

—¿Solo ustedes seis irán? – pregunta un simulador, de caparazón color rojo

—Así parece, Luna debería venir en unas horas – menciona Rarity, muy nerviosa por estar cerca de muchos simuladores

—Bien, ustedes serán los penúltimos, recargar esos objetos es muy difícil – dice el Changeling, de caparazón rojo

 _Sin ninguna otra objeción, las chicas cruzan el vórtice verde, para luego aparecer en el extraño pueblo, casi dominado por los cambiantes_

Las ponys, caen al suelo adoloridas, así mismo muy agotadas, como si estas hubieran recorrido la distancia realmente

—Bienvenidas a la tercera división del ejército Changeling ponys – indica un simulador, de caparazón verde agua

—" _No me gustó el viaje_ " – murmura Pinkie, mientras su color rosado pasa aún verde…

—No tenemos tiempo, debemos actuar rápido – aclara el cambiante, quien con su magia levanta a todas las chicas

( _Están débiles ya que al no ser cambiantes, el vórtice les robó amor, dejándolas muy débiles… nada grave, el efecto pasa rápido_ )

—¿Adónde nos llevas! – expresa Twilight, quien también se ha mareado por el viaje

—Vean al frente de ustedes, hay una gran evidencia – indica el cambiante, quien deja a las chicas, en una calle de piedra, por un puesto de frutas

Todas las chicas levantan la vista, donde pueden observar el tétrico castillo, el cual, debido a la distancia sus ladrillos se aprecian de un color negro, aumentando el temor de una pegaso color crema

 **Castillo de Schneider; Cárcel**

Al haberse encendido las calderas, la dragona congelada, comienza a calentarse lentamente, mientras los demás, deben sacar al dragón azul antes de que sea tarde

—Pudiste haber hecho eso antes de que te besaran dos veces – menciona Ember, muy molesta con el dragón azul

—No sabía que funcionaría, por eso no lo hice " _aunque los besos no estuvieron tan mal"_ – expresé tranquilamente, mientras me reincorporo

—Escuché eso último Alexander – expresa Ember, la cual, sigue a los cambiantes

—No podrán salir de aquí jamás, puede que su amigo haya congelado a la dragona, pero el calor la liberará pronto, nadie ha podido salir de esa reja – aclara Schneider muy molesto, ya que su plan ha funcionado, pero de manera lenta y con pequeños tropiezos

—Señor, en el pueblo han llegado un grupo de cinco ponys y una princesa, vienen hacia acá y muy deprisa… – advierte el soldado, muy nervioso por la situación

—Protejan arriba – _mira a los fugados_ – Ustedes morirán ahora, no puedo dejar testigos, si viene una princesa – aclara el unicornio negro, quien comienza a flotar, gracias a la ayuda de un hechizo

El avance alrededor de la jaula es lento para la dragona y los dos cambiantes, con el fin de evitar cualquier trampa, pero eso provoca que estén más expuestos a ataques de distancia

—¡Alto ahí, deténganse ante el nombre de Lord Schneider! – grita un joven guardia, debido a la agudeza de su voz

—Apresúrense, mi amiga se está liberando – expresé muy nervioso, ya que la jaula es muy pequeña

—¡Tu rechazo no te salvará! Estarás conmigo quieras o no – menciona la escamada rosada, la cual, libera una de sus alas

—¡El no te pertenece! – grita Ember, viendo a su enemiga al otro lado de la reja

—¡Basta! Para que quede claro, No soy un maldito trofeo para nadie – se acerca a la dragona rosada – Si quieres a un dragón ¡Libérate y busca a uno que te quiera! – _ve a Ember_ – Yo no buscaré a una dragona para mi, si no quieres estar conmigo esta bien y lo entiendo ¿Quedó claro o se los dibujo? – expresé furioso, debido a la situación

Michael y Chrysalis, aprovechan la discusión para acercarse más a los engranajes

—Lo hablaremos después Alexander, no es un buen momento – menciona Ember, quien mira al guardia

—¡Guardias! Abran el círculo ¡Esto es la guerra! – grita el unicornio negro, disparando un hechizo gris hacia el techo

El rayo impacta en las uniones que mantiene las cadenas elevadas, destruyéndolas instantáneamente, por otro lado, esto provoca que pesadas y gruesas cadenas de hierro comiencen a caer dentro de la jaula, con gran peligro de que alguien resulte aplastado

—¡PUEDE QUE UNA MALDITA PRINCESA VENGA, PERO LES SERÁ DIFÍCIL QUE LOS ENCUENTREN CON VIDA! – grita Schneider, flotando en el aire

—Hermano cuidado, esquívalo ¡Esquívalo! – expresa Michael, muy preocupado

Los guardias sombra desaparecen de los engranajes, dejando el camino libre a los demás, para entrar al circulo de batalla, mientras tanto, Alexander esquiva las cadenas y nota como una está a minutos de caerle encima a la escamada rosada

 _Oh vamos… intentó violarte… bien, no es motivo para dejarla morir de forma cruel… tal vez logre sobrevivir y encontrar a alguien que la quiera_

El dragón azul, se lanza contra la híbrida, la cual, continua congelada, pero es salvada por Alexander, donde ella cae de espalda contra el suelo, en una posición no muy agradable para el humano, mientras metros atrás la cadena cae fuertemente, dejando un gran surco en el suelo de piedra

—Me has salvado la vida… - menciona la desconocida dragona

—Si, si, aunque intentaras violarme, no es motivo para dejarte morir, ahora venga, hay que salir de aquí – expresé incómodo, mientras me levanto

 _(El golpe contra el suelo rompe el hielo que tenia atrapada a la dragona_ )

—Mi padre tal vez haya hecho algo mejor para contenerlos, pero ustedes pagaran su insolencia – expresa con enojo el unicornio negro, quien aterriza en el círculo

La jaula ahora está expandida a su máxima capacidad, creando ahora una zona de batalla de más de sesenta metros, por otro lado, tres dragones y dos cambiantes contra el hijo de un viejo y olvidado dictador

—No podrás contra todos nosotros – Aclara Michael, quien se reúne con su hermano

Chrysalis se coloca al lado de Michael, mientras Ember junto al lado de Alexander, sin embargo, la dragona rosada retrocede lentamente, donde en su rostro se le nota el miedo

—No puedo luchar… no se como hacerlo… lo siento mucho – expresa la dragona rosada, la cual, sale volando del campo, así mismo sale de la prisión…

—Ustedes cuatro, no podrán ganar, tal vez vengan las princesas, pero tardarán días en romper la defensa de este lugar / _A menos que las atrape_ / – aclara Schneider, apoco más de cinco metros de los cuatro secuestrados

Al frente de Schneider, aparecen tres guardianes de armadura negra, en espera de las ordenes de su líder

—Algo me dice que será difícil – expresa Michael, muy preocupado

—Shhh, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento – aclara Chrysalis, muy nerviosa, debido a la fría mirada de los guardianes

 _No creo saber como describir el terror que en estos instantes ciento, puedo escuchar mi propio corazón… ¿Nadie lo notará?_

—¡A luchar! – grita Schneider, quien dispara un rayo, aleatoriamente

Alexander, Chrysalis y Ember comienzan a luchar contra los guardianes, justo la altura de cada uno de ellos, mientras tanto Michael se encuentra peleando contra el unicornio negro

 **Afuera del castillo:**

Las chicas han caminado hacia el castillo, donde todas pueden ver a los dos tenebroso guardias en la entrada, por lo cual, ambas se acercan con mucha cautela para evitar sorpresas

—" _No se ven muy amigables_ " – murmura Fluttershy, muy nerviosa, por la apariencia de los guardias

— _"Vamos chicas, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado, no sabemos quien lidera este lugar"_ – advierte Twilight, muy nerviosa, pues no conoce la zona

Las seis ponys con mucho cuidado, se acercan a la entrada del castillo, pero son detenidas por los dos mismos guardias que enfrentó BlueSky horas atrás

—¿Qué desea hacer en el castillo de Lord Schneider? – pregunta el guardián, cortando el paso de las chicas

—¿Quién es Schneider? – pregunta Rarity, con mucho miedo, debido a la fría mirada de los guardias

—Debe ser quien lidera este pueblo, no creo que Luna lo conozca – Responde Twilight, no muy segura

—¿Ustedes de dónde son? – pregunta ambos guardias, al mismo tiempo

 _(Los dos hablan al unisonados siempre)_

—" _¿Creen que sea buena idea decirles?_ " – pregunta Applejack, no muy segura de revelar su origen

Los dos guardias le aplican un hechizo a las seis ponys, lo que las asusta por la extraña acción

—¡Oye, no vuelvas hacer eso! – expresa Rarity muy molesta con los guardias

—Ustedes tardaron demasiado en responder, Schneider las está esperando elementos – mencionan los guardianes, dejando libre el paso a las chicas

No muy seguras, las chicas entran al oscuro castillo, mientras detrás de ellas, la puerta se cierra, dejándolas atrapadas dentro del castillo

—Saben… me esperaba algo así desde que nos dijeron elementos – menciona Rainbow Dash, preparada para luchar

A pocos metros de las chicas, comienzan a aparecer cientos de soldados armados, en una nube morada, haciendo que las chicas retrocedan hasta chocar con la puerta, por temor

—Debimos haber esperado a Luna – menciona Fluttershy, temblando de miedo

—Por ordenes de Lord Schneider, ríndanse o morirán – grita aquel guardia joven, que Ember quería golpear, pero escapó...

—" _No podemos pelear, son demasiados_ " – murmura Applejack, muy preocupada

Twilight se ha dado cuenta que no tiene forma de salir y si intenta usar magia, es muy posible que sea abatida antes de poder realizar algún hechizo

 **En la cárcel: Castillo de Lord Schneider**

Michael, Chrysalis, Ember y Alexander se encuentran luchando. La simuladora, la dragona y el escamado azul, luchan cada uno contra un guardia sombra, mientras tanto, el simulador se encuentra peleando con el unicornio negro

—No eres lo suficientemente inteligente ni fuerte para derrotarme, tu poder mágico es muy débil – aclara Schneider, preparando otro hechizo

Michael apenas puede resistir los ataques del pony, sin embargo, sus ataques son bastantes fuertes, aunque no lo suficiente para abatir al unicornio, debido a que el humano no conoce muchos hechizos, ni sabe usarlo

—¡Maldito! ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta Michael, quien bloquea un rayo con un escudo verde, a duras penas…

—Changeling, tu no lo entenderías – _señala a Alexander_ – Ese dragón es mi salvación y no permitiré que escape – aclara el unicornio de armadura de plata

—Crees que obligar a ese dragón a tener huevos, te dará la redención, estás perdido Schneider, los ponys están aquí – menciona Michael, intentando persuadir al pony

—No busco la redención Changeling estúpido, quiero venganza y lo primero que debo hacer es quitarte de mi camino – dice Schneider, preparando otro hechizo

 **Con Alexander: A varios metros de Michael**

Alexander ha recibido cierto daño por parte del guardia sombra, para mala suerte del dragón, le está constando poder derrotar al pony, pues no le ha provocado daño alguno

—Detente dragón o me veré forzado a derrotarte – Advierte el guardián, quien presenta graves daños en su armadura...

 _(La única forma de matarlos es destruir a quien los ha invocado)_

El dragón escupe una bola de fuego, pero el guardián la esquiva y para mala suerte, Ember quien lucha con otro de los guardianes, es empujada rumbo al ataque del escamado azul

La explosión no están violenta, pero lanza a Ember a varios metros, quedando bocabajo

—Oh Dios… - dije asustado, por el estado de Ember

Alexander aprovecha que los guardianes son muy lentos, para ayudar a la dragona, que por un descuido la ha dañado

El dragón azul llega al lado de Ember y este con mucho cuidado, la voltea para ver si se encuentra bien o si sigue con vida…

 _Al menos no la maté…_

—Ember ¿No te lastimé? – pregunté muy preocupado, mientras reviso a la dragona en busca de alguna marca de quemadura de hielo

—No… solo quiero descansar aquí en el suelo… - menciona Ember, muy adolorida debido al ataque que recibió sin ninguna intención

Por la distracción, Alexander recibe un golpe de uno de los guardianes, por lo que este cae al suelo de espalda

—No te muevas – advierte el guardián, desenvainando su espada de plata, para luego apuntarla a la cara del escamado azul

Ember se levanta de inmediato y se le abalanza al guardián en su lomo, para intentar dominarlo como si ella fuera su jinete

El guardián con su magia, logra rozar el hombro de la escamada celeste con la espada, mientras Ember cae al suelo herida, la cual, cubre su hombro con su garra

Alexander escupe una llamarada al soldado, prendiéndolo en llamas azules, pero el pony no se inmuta, aún si están en llamas

—Serás destruido – expresa el espíritu, quien se acerca al humano en el suelo

Con una fuerza descomunal el guardián empuña la espada hacía la cabeza de Alexander, pero este logra esquivarla al girar de lado y la espada choca contra la piedra, donde esta genera gran cantidad de chispas, así mismo, deja una gran marca en el suelo, aclarando que no se está jugando

—No seas idiota Alexander, no podrás contra dos guardianes – grita Ember, sentada en el suelo, con una garra en su hombro, del cual brota algo de sangre

( _Obviamente ella siente dolor, solo que lo soporta)_

—Tranquila Ember, no pasa nada – mencioné, dando un zarpazo al guardián

 _El otro está demasiado cerca y no les he hecho daño alguno ¿Qué tienen las armaduras?_

—Alexander ¡Concéntrate! – grita Chrysalis, luchando contra el tercer guardián

—Eso intento ¡Pero dejen de hablarme y distraerme! – grité, forcejeando contra uno de los guardias

—Cuidado Alexander, mira detrás de ti – advierte Ember, quien mira con impotencia, mientras intenta evitar sangrar de más

El dragón azul, vuelve a ver detrás de el, pero es golpeado con fuerza en su cabeza con una espada de platino, la cual, termina rompiéndose por la fuerza implementada

—¡Argh! Maldito – grité, mordiendo el cuello del guardián, pero no funciona de mucho

Un hilo de sangre comienza a caer por el hocico de Alexander, pues debido al golpe en su cabeza, tiene una pequeña herida

Mientras Alexander, lucha contra los dos guardianes, Michael está perdiendo su batalla, debido a la falta de experiencia en ataques mágicos

( _La ventaja de Alexander es que no debe aprender magia ni saber como usarla, Michael debe hacerlo…)_

 _No puedo seguir así, no voy a poder ganarle luchando con magia…_

Schneider observa como sus guardias dejan a seis ponys en el balcón, donde antes este daba las ordenes a sus soldados

—Lo lamento Changeling, debo atender a unas visitas – aclara el unicornio negro, quien mira a Michael

El pony dispara un rayo gris oscuro, al igual que Michael, por lo que ambos hechizos chocan entre si, iniciando un forcejeo de fuerza mágica

—¡Michael no lo hagas no podrás resistir! – grita Chrysalis, luchando contra el guardia sombra, mientras mira asustada a su pareja

—Lo siento… no pensé bien las cosas – menciona el cambiante, quien comienza a ceder terreno rápidamente

El rayo de Schneider logra impactarle al simulador en la cara, lanzándolo a varios metros atrás, mientras su cuerno presenta una notable marca oscura en su cuerno

—Tu y tus amigos no podrán derrotarme jamás Changeling, todos ustedes son muy débiles y su falta de experiencia, me benefician – expresa Schneider, caminando lentamente hacía Michael

—- _Con dolor_ – Aunque me hayas ganado, eso no significa que seas poderoso, **YO** no se de magia Schneider– responde el cambiante, mientras se tambalea un poco

Las chicas observan aterradas en el balcón, como Michael es acechado por el unicornio rebelde, mientras Alexander apenas puede combatir contra los dos guardias sombra, así mismo Chrysalis lentamente pierde la batalla, mientras tanto Ember está incapacitada para poder luchar, debido a su herida

—No tengas miedo, no morirás hoy – aclara Schneider, quien toma a Michael con su magia

 _No se quien diablos sea este pony, pero Equestria necesita leyes más estrictas para evitar dictadores o matones…_

El unicornio negro, le aplica un hechizo al cambiante, el cual, cae al suelo como si no tuviera vida, mientras el pony comienza a reírse maniáticamente

—¡Lo ha matado! – grita con horror Fluttershy, quien si conoce a Michael

—" _No puede ser_ " – murmura Rarity, sin poder creerlo aún

—¡Michael! Mierda maldito imbécil – expresé empujando uno de los guardianes, para poder ir a auxiliarlo

El dragón aprovecha la leve ventaja y se acerca a su hermano, el cual, está tendido en el suelo, sin ningún signo de vida, mientras Schneider se aleja del cambiante, con el fin de reunirse con las chicas

—" _No creo que puedas hacer nada dragón_ " – murmura Milo, quien se encuentra gravemente herido fuera de la jaula

Ember también va en ayuda del simulador, mientras Chrysalis intenta acercársele, pero le es imposible, ya que se acercan los tres guardianes

—Michael – _lo golpea suavemente_ – responde Michael, no puedes dejarme solo – expresé con mucho miedo

—Alexander, debe ir con un médico y rápido – aconseja Ember, pero es imposible mientras Schneider siga cerca o con vida…

El dragón observa la quemadura en el cuerno de su hermano, incluso la segunda herida, la más importante en su cara, la cual, brota algo de sangre

 _No puedo perderlo otra vez… es todo lo que me queda ahora, no quiero quedarme solo en este lugar_

—¿Alexander? – pregunta Ember, la cual, se levanta por precaución

—" _No lo voy a permitir, no otra vez, no más, nunca más_ " – murmuré con enojo

La dragona retrocede lentamente y nota que el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más frío, mientras Alexander deja a Michael atrás

—"¿ _Qué está haciendo_?" – murmura Ember, observando detenidamente al dragón

Schneider siente que su prisionero comienza a acecharlo, por lo que vuelve a mirar atrás de el y observa como Alexander se le acerca de una manera no muy amistosa

—Te lo advierto dragón, lo que estás haciendo, no es una buena idea – advierte Schneider, ganando tiempo, mientras se acercan los guardianes para ayudarlo

—¿Y crees que lo que haces es bueno? – expresé muy enojado

 _No me importa lo que piense Twilight, pero este pony de hoy no pasará, a la mierda las reglas_

— _"Si me atacas, estarás en problemas con los ponys, no puedes atacarme"_ – murmura el unicornio, viendo como los guardianes ya están a poco metros del dragón

Alexander está consciente de los guardias sombra y debido a lo ocurrido con su hermano, este se está dejando controlar por el enojo

—Cuidado Alexander – advierte Ember, a poco más de quince metros del dragón

Schneider dispara un hechizo, pero extrañamente el rayo se evapora a pocos centímetros de las escamas del dragón

—Eso es imposible, maldito dragón – expresa Schneider, algo sorprendido

Todos comienzan a sentir que el aire a su alrededor se vuelve aún más frío y Ember sabe que está pasando, mientras tanto, los guardianes llegan junto al dragón azul

—Espero que este lugar lo cubra el seguro – mencioné, mientras miro a los dos guardianes, que están al lado mío

—¡Maldito! No puedes hacer esto aquí – Dice el unicornio negro, quien retrocede lentamente, por seguridad

Alexander con su cola golpea brutalmente a los dos guardianes, rompiendo su armadura negra, por otro lado, todos observan asombrados como las escamas del dragón azul, presentan un brillo azul electrizante, que recorre cada escama de su piel, mientrasmientras las paredes, el suelo, incluyendo el techo, comienzan a cubrirse de escarcha, no obstante, Schneider se prepara para un combate

 _(Esto no se trata de Frozen… Alexander es un dragón de hielo y bueno…se ha cabreado)_

—¡No podrás ganarme! – expresa el unicornio, lanzando un poderoso hechizo

El hechizo golpea el pecho de Alexander, sin generar ningún daño, el cual, contraataca con una bola de fuego azul intenso

( _Cuando Alexander se enoja, su furia toma el control, es algo que no puede controlar…)_

Schneider se protege al realizar una burbuja grisácea, pero esta no logra resistir el ataque, lanzando al unicornio contra la pared, donde su cuerno se cubre de hielo

— _/Esto no es posible_ / ¡Un sucio dragón no puede ganarme! – grita el pony, intentando usar magia

El dragón azul llega junto a Schneider y para evitar que este se levante, el escamado pone una garra sobre el

—Esto se a acabado – le dije, levantando al unicornio por el lomo

—¡Suéltalo Alexander! No puedes dañarlo – grita Twilight desde el balcón, muy preocupada

—Escúchala dragón, no tienes otra opción – menciona Schneider, quien observa el odio en los ojos de Alexander

El escamado azul, se levanta a dos patas, mientras comienza a respirar hondo

—¿Ember que está haciendo? – pregunta Chrysalis, junto a Michael, mientras mira al guardián que se acerca detrás de ella

—Lo va a congelar y creo que a Twilight no le gustará – menciona la dragona, sentada en el suelo con una garra en su hombro

—¿Acaso no lo vas a evitar? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien quiere ayudar a Michael, pero mientras el guardia sombra siga vivo, no puede hacerlo

Ember mira al dragón azul, que es el doble de alto cuando está parado sobre dos patas

—No creo que sea buena idea interferir… ahora el está enojado – aclara Ember, la cual, se levanta del suelo debido a la presencia del guardián

Las pupilas del unicornio se dilatan, al darse cuenta de lo que está por suceder, por lo cual, este opta por cerrar sus ojos

Las chicas miran con horror, como Alexander escupe una llamarada de fuego azul contra el unicornio negro, donde todos logran escuchar el grito desgarrador de Schneider durante unos minutos, mientras este es congelado vivo, haciendo que las seis ponys, desvíen la mirada por tan horrible escena

Segundos después, Alexander suelta al congelado pony, el cual, cae al suelo sin vida, por lo cual, el dragón azul se reincorpora, ahora un poco más tranquilo, mientras respira agitadamente

 _He matado aún pony… me siento bien pero a la vez mal, no son los típicos ponys de la tierra… estos hablan y sienten cositas…_

Los soldados sombra, explotan en medio de una nube morada, hasta que no queda ninguno con vida, dejando a todos libres y seguros dentro del Castillo

Ember se acerca al escamado azul, donde ella puede ver la pared congelada, que fue afectada también por el ataque de Alexander

—¿Estas bien? – pregunta Ember, levemente tranquila, quien nota la herida en la cabeza del dragón

— _"Eso fue tan… violento"_ – murmuré, viendo al congelado Schneider

 _(Hay una probabilidad de que el pony congelado pueda romperse si se manipula de manera inadecuada)_

—¿Alexander que has hecho! – grita muy molesta una Alicornio lila, la cual, baja del balcón volando, al igual que Rainbow Dash

 _(Las demás observan, pues debido a la acción, tienen miedo del dragón_ )

—Pues… me dejé llevar un poco, pero ahora todo esta bien, eso creo – mencioné, mientras me sacudo un poco el hielo del cuerpo

—Michael está bien Alexander, solo está inconsciente, usó mucha magia – aclara Chrysalis, quien calma la preocupación del humano

—¡Mataste a un pony Alexander! Esto no puede quedar así – aclara Twilight, quien molesta al dragón

—Oh vamos Twilight ¿Por qué lo defiendes? Nos secuestró a todos… bueno casi, pero dio la orden – mencioné con molestia

 _Claro el pony es un loco dictador, secuestra dragones, asesino serial, convicto de Canterlot, traficante de huevos de dragón, violador y el maldito soy yo, por haberlo matado ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?_

—Alexander tiene razón Twilight, casi matan a Michael, además el hace horas había atacado a otro pony – recuerda Ember, quien hace gestos de dolor, por su herida en el hombro

—Pero lo mató, no puedes ir –

—Basta Twilight, si tanto querías a este maldito loco, ojala nos hubiera matado a todos, **ASÍ** estarías satisfecha – dije muy claro, lo que tranquiliza a la Alicornio

—" _No queríamos que el muriera Alexander y es obvio que ninguno de ustedes_ " – murmura Twilight, con un poco de miedo, mientras las chicas escuchan en silencio

—Entonces deja de defenderlo – _ve a Ember_ – Vamos… creo que deberíamos ver a la híbrida – mencioné muy intranquilo

Ember y Alexander se alejan de las chicas, las cuales, comienzan a hablar entre ellas, así mismo, Chrysalis desaparece junto con Michael

—¿Seguro que quieres ir con ella? – pregunta Ember, no muy segura

—Ganas de ir no tengo, pero hay que sacarla de aquí… oye ¿Quieres que te cure tu herida? – pregunté, ya que la encamada celeste, no ha dejado de cubrirse el hombro

—No gracias… estoy bien – menciona Ember, deteniéndose debajo de la puerta negra

—No tengas vergüenza en pedirlo, se que te duele la herida – dije, viendo a la dragona

Ember accede a que Alexander lo cure, el cual, con cuidado lame la profunda herida en el hombro con su lengua, donde ella siente como su dolor disminuye considerablemente, por lo que el dragón deja de lamerla…

—Vez quedó bien, aunque no creo que tus escamas se recuperen inmediatamente – mencioné feliz, de poder ayudar

 _No se que me da más asco, haber lamido la herida o haber tragado la sangre… ¿No podré curar con solo pensarlo?_

—¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta Ember, muy indignada, quien deja de cubrir su herida

—¿De qué hablas? Solo lo hice porque estabas herida – mencioné, mientras me siento en el suelo

Ambos olvidan lo que iban hacer hace unos minutos y se acomodan para hablar tranquilamente

—No, no, me refiero a porque me eliges a mí – menciona la escamada celeste, con duda, quien desea escuchar al dragón

—- _suspira_ – ¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos atrapados en el libro con Spike? – pregunté con voz tranquila

Es extraño hablar así de alguien que no es humano, pero me siento cómodo con Ember…

—Como no olvidarlo… te golpearon por haber hecho mucho ruido – responde Ember, levemente incómoda

—Si… la razón es que… me gustaste, yo no soy de expresarme abiertamente… pero no pude sacarte de mi cabeza – dije, mirando a los ojos a la dragona

Ember se queda sin palabras, por lo que el humano le dice, así mismo, ella recuerda las palabras de su padre, hace varias horas

—- _suspira_ – Debo admitir que también me… -

Ember es interrumpida por Alexander, quien le da un profundo beso a la escamada, la cual, nunca se lo esperó, segundos después ambos se separan muy sonrojados por lo que han hecho…

—" _No lo vuelvas hacer si hay ponis cerca… mejor no en público"_ – murmura Ember, muy sonrojada por la acción del dragón

—Si quieres ve a las tierras dragón, no hay nada más que hacer aquí y ya somos libres – dije, con algo de preocupación, por el estado de Michael

—¿No vendrás conmigo? Eh… digo ¿No irás conmigo? – pregunta la dragona, quien intenta no escucharse tan cursi…

—- _Suspira_ – Me encantaría ir, pero… - señala a las ponys – tengo que terminar lo que he empezado, además debo ir a ver a Michael, iré cuando todo se calme – respondí tranquilamente, mientras Ember se prepara para irse

—Oh... esta bien… oye ¿No es mucha molestia que me traigas mi cetro? Creo que quedó donde nos secuestraron – aclara la escamada celeste, un poco apenada

—Está bien, no hay problema, te lo llevaré cuando lo tenga en mis garras – Dije sin ningún problema, de todos modos no hay mucho que hacer

—Gracias te lo agradezco – menciona Ember, un poco incómoda, aunque no en un mal sentido

La escamada celeste, le da un beso rápido en la mejilla de Alexander, para luego irse volando de la cárcel por el balcón

—" _Genial_ "… - murmuré observando a Ember alejándose…

 _No me entra en la cabeza que la he besado… o tal vez sea porque tengo una herida en ella y no puedo curarla…_

Alexander observa como se acerca Milo, el cual, se nota muy débil así mismo, muy herido, ya que se tambalea al caminar

—¡Twilight ven rápido! – le grite a la Alicornio, quien continua hablando con sus amigas

El dragón atrapa al herido pony terrestre y lo acuesta en el suelo, para que no haga más esfuerzo

—No me queda mucho tiempo, lamento que los hayan secuestrado – menciona Milo, con voz muy débil

—Shh cállate, ya viene la ayuda – dije, mientras veo la herida

 _Mierda… parece que le han disparado con un cañón láser ¡El pobre tiene un puto hueco!_

Milo nota las expresiones de Alexander, por lo que este puede sacar una respuesta no muy satisfactorias

—Creo que moriré después de todo… - menciona Milo, quien ve como la Alicornio lila llega al lado

—¡Oh por Luna! ¿Quién le ha hecho esto a este pony! – expresa Twilight, horrorizada por la condición del pony

—No lo sé Twilight, tal vez corrió con unas tijeras – expresé con molestia, debido a la pregunta

—¡Cúralo! Tu puedes sanarlo – pide Twilight, muy preocupada por el pony terrestre

Alexander mira unos segundos la herida de Milo, para luego mirar con tristeza a la Alicornio lila

—No puedo hacerlo, solo puedo curar una cierta cantidad de daño, no funciona si tiene un hoyo en sus costillas – le dije a Twilight, la cual, observa preocupada

Debido al ruido, las demás chicas se acercan con precaución y observan la situación tan delicada, que enfrenta Twilight y su amigo dragón

—No puedo curarlo, es muy difícil yo sola – aclara Twilight, mientras el pony está desorientado, por la perdida de sangre

—Debiste habernos esperado Twilight, haber entrado así, fue muy peligroso – menciona Luna, mientras Wildfire está con el pony congelado

El dragón retrocede para dejar que Luna y Twilight se encarguen del pony, con el fin de no estorbar

Las chicas también se acercan con el fin de poder ayudar, excepto Applejack, la cual, se le acerca al dragón

—¿Te encuentras bien Alexander? – pregunta Applejack, un poco intranquila

—Ah… no, acaso no lo vez, he matado un pony… - respondí intranquilo…

 _No me siento culpable por haberlo matado, el se lo merecía, lo que me preocupa es el hecho de que puede pasar con la política de este lugar…_

—- _suspira_ – Todas sabemos que lo hiciste por proteger a los demás, no te culpo Alexander, aunque si no lo hubieras hecho, nadie estaría con vida el día de hoy – menciona Applejack, quien comprende al humano

—Gracias Applejack… aprecio tus palabras – dije, caminando hacía la salida

—¿Adónde vas Alexander? – pregunta la terrestre anaranjada

—Bueno… tengo que volar de regreso y creo que es bastante lejos – respondí con tranquilidad

 _A menos que termine perdido por el planeta..._

—Puedes ir con los cambiantes, ellos están en el pueblo, tal vez si llegas a tiempo, regreses con Michael – aclara Applejack, quien ayuda al dragón

 _Al menos Applejack no me teme, espero que nada malo suceda… pero en serio, que leyes más estúpidas hay en este lugar_

—Te lo agradezco Applejack, si necesitas algo, estaré en la colmena, ya tu sabes donde está – le dije, tranquilamente, ya con la intensión de irme

—Que tengas suerte Alexander, por cierto… felicidades entre tu y Ember – aclara la terrestre, quien le guiña al dragón azul

— - _avergonzado_ – mejor me voy… - mencioné caminando, un poco incómodo

¿ _Será que solo Applejack lo vio o todos lo hicieron? Al menos Michael no lo vio o me molestaría por semanas_

Alexander sale de la jaula, pero tarda al menos cinco minutos en salir de la prisión, para llegar a la sala del trono, donde Schneider daba ordenes a sus guardias

Entonces, aquí fue la sala de mando, si al menos pudiera llevarme el trono a la tierra, no necesitaría trabajar, nunca más…

—Yo nací en esta sala – expresa una voz, detrás de Alexander

El dragón azul mira detrás de el, el cual, se pone nervioso al ver a la misma escamada de la que intentó huir horas atrás en la jaula

—Oh… pero ya puedes irte, eres libre – mencioné incómodo, ya que la dragona está en calor

 _Mierda, pensé que se había ido, pero al parecer me estuvo esperando…_

—Lo sé – _se le acerca a Alexander_ – quería agradecerte por haberme liberado – aclara la dragona rosada

—No hay problema, no tienes nada por que agradecer – dije, dando un paso hacía atrás

La escamada se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, por lo que ella también retrocede, muy apenada

—Lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, creo que será mejor irme – aclara la dragona, la cual, abre sus alas

—¡Espera!... si quieres puedes ir a la montaña Everhoof, estoy viviendo por allá – aclaré, cosa que no quería decirlo

 _Ahora si he metido la pata, joder ella está en calor y la invitas a la cueva ¿No es eso falta de cerebro?_

—No creo que sea buena idea, pero aprecio tu invitación, tal vez vaya en unas semanas, por ahora iré a explorar, buena suerte dragón de hielo – responde la escamada, la cual, sale del castillo, dejando solo al dragón azul

—Al menos pensó bien las cosas… ¡Bueno! Tengo que ir a ver a Michael – dije un poco más tranquilo

Con más calma, Alexander sale del Castillo, para luego abrir sus alas, el cual, comienza a aletear con fuerza, para irse volando al pueblo del oeste no explorado…

 **Continuará** :

Las leyes de los ponys solo benefician a los ponys, por eso, un dragón no puede matar ponys… en fin, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no sin antes leer las aclaraciones

 **Aclaraciones** :

•Schneider tiene el libro de invocaciones volumen cuatro, el original

•Alexander al ser dragón y al pensar como humano, el no puede controlar su enojo de manera correcta, a veces...

•La dragona rosada es una **hibrida** entre **dragón de fuego** y **dragón de energía,** tiene una edad de 125 años y se llama **Rose** , ella nació en el castillo, vivió en el castillo por ciento quince años, luego escapó por cinco años y la volvieron a atrapar hasta que llegaron los secuestrados

•Michael no tiene mucha fuerza mágica, ya que nunca estuvo familiarizada con ella, por eso le es difícil usarla

•La ley pony, dicta que cualquier otra especie que mate un pony, debe de ser encerrado y dependiendo de la gravedad puede tener cadena perpetua

•Los guardianes logran herir a Alexander y a Ember, por la fuerza usada en sus armas, rasgando sus escamas

•Chrysalis fue la única que tuvo control de su batalla, aunque siempre estaba ganada por el guardia

•Ember le da una oportunidad a Alexander, ella siente que el le mintió en que fue humano (Por lo que escuchó de Esmeralda)

•No lo olviden, Michael es **75** % cambiante y **25** % humano, ese **25** % le ayudan al regreso para transformarse en humano de nuevo.

•Alexander **NO** puede regresar a la tierra, pues ya no es humano, nadie querría ver un dragón en la tierra… eso no sería una buena idea…

 **En el próximo Capítulo: No hay vuelta atrás**

Las chicas descubren de donde provenía el poder de Schneider, algo que Chrysalis no le gustará ni a Michael ¿Qué será lo que encontraron?

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Max208** : _Tu teoría no es tan errada, no obstante, no es correcta, el impacto de bala no es el iniciador, lo que realmente provocó que Alexander perdiera su humanidad, fue la explosión mágica contra Daybreaker. Recuerda que Alexander entró de una manera distinta que su hermano, Michael llegó por medio de una invocación, por lo que sus "genes" de humano están protegidos, por otro lado, Alexander llegó por accidente, como medida rápida el libro lo transformó en una de las razas de forma aleatoria (_ Pudo ser un Grifo, Unicornio, Pegaso, perro, gato, etc…) _perdiendo gran parte de sus genes de humano, ya que en la forma que Alexander entró, no protege sus genes… y la explosión mágica, aceleró la corrupción de los genes intactos, provocando que este sea un dragón completo y original, en un lapso corto (_ Si Wildfire hubiera hecho el hechizo para cinco individuos, Alexander no sería 100% dragón, el hechizo solo fue aplicado a las cuatro elegidas y no fue hecho para un individuo más _)_

 **Invitado:** _Amigo, nadie tendrá dos parejas, de hecho con lo que leíste entre Ember y Alexander en este capítulo, aún no es oficial... lo de Chrysalis y Michael si es oficial._

 **TEIET** : _Pues precisamente no es malo hacerlo, pero Alexander no creo que quiera tener huevos en estos momentos…_

 **Kirin:** _Tampoco se cuanto vive un Changeling, por eso inventé que viven 20 años…sobre Michael ¿Quien no lo estaría? Paso de tener una esperanza de vida de 82 años a solo 20, cuando este tiene una edad de 23, ya lo superó incluso… Sobre lo de aparearse si puede, aunque no tendría descendencia, excepto si usan algún hechizo raro de alguno de los cuatro libros (_ Esos libros de invocaciones son el todo)

 **Comet Galaxy** : _Un dragón de hielo puede hacer rico aún pony, aunque también lo puede matar. Sobre la captura, bueno todos estaban hablando y nadie estaba atento ni preparado._

 _La dragona loca no está, solo que ha estado mucho tiempo en cautiverio, solo es un poco incomprendida, en fin, tienes razón Alexander no está solo, solo debe adaptarse a su nueva vida e iniciar de cero_

 **Invitado** : _El nombre de Xena no es ninguna referencia, no se de donde lo habrás visto tú, solo usé un nombre que pensé en el momento, lo de Torch si te refieres a que va a golpear a Alexander el no puede hacerlo_ (Puede pero no debe) _ya que el dragón azul es el último de los dragones de hielo, aunque una pelea amistosa puede servir... si a eso te refieres y si no, pues lo siento entonces no he entendido tu comentario._

Gracias por sus comentarios y sin más, me despido y hasta la próxima :)


	35. No hay vuelta atrás

_Heyyy! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? Pues genial y me alegra._ _Madre mía, un mes completo sin un capítulo nuevo... pues la espera se a terminado y espero que no se hayan preocupado ¿acaso habéis pensado que he dejado el fic o que he muerto?... pues no, simplemente… me ha dado un poco de flojera actualizar, he tenido esté capitulo completo desde hace varias semana y este día he cogido un poco de voluntad para mostrárselos._ _No crean que he tenido uno de esos bloqueos de escritor y que no se me ocurre nada nuevo, ya que no es verdad. Últimamente he estado analizando y viendo los nuevos capítulos de la octava temperada de MLP y bueno ¡Smolder Llegará muy pronto al fic! Al igual que algunas partes de esa temporada y sus personajes nuevos._ _Recuerden que este fic transcurre en otra línea temporal (En próximos capítulos sabrán de que se trata) por lo que no verán exactamente lo mismo que sucede en la serie, pero bueno sin más, los dejo con el fic :)_

* * *

 **Capitulo 34: No hay vuelta atrás:** **Dos Horas más tarde**

 **Oeste no explorado, Castillo de Lord Schneider:**

Las chicas, junto con Wildfire, Luna y Celestia, están revisando el resto del castillo, mientras la guardia solar se acercan al castillo

 _(Debido a la distancia, los guardias no pueden llegar rápidamente)_

Por ahora, todos están en el cuarto del unicornio que fue congelado por Alexander en la cárcel horas atrás, por otro lado, Milo murió a causa de las heridas, fue así que Starlight por fin llegó con sus amigas, pues uso magia…

La habitación de Schneider tiene bastantes libreros hechos de madera de ébano, una cama, una mesa de noche con una vela, dos escritorios llenos de papeles muy polvorientos, entre otras cosas

—¿Creen que es buena idea revisar las cosas de Schneider? – pregunta Fluttershy, quien abre unos cajones de una mesa, la más cercana a la cama

—Alexander tiene razón chicas, este pony tuvo encerrado a muchos dragones, ustedes mismas vieron los cadáveres en las cárceles – aclara Twilight, con voz de tristeza

—No puedo creer que un pony llegue a tales extremos como para secuestrar dragones o como es posible que pudiera tenerlos. – menciona la unicornio rosada, revisando una caja

—Al menos no tuvimos que pelear, aunque hubiera sido genial hacerlo – dice Rainbow, quien no está ayudando a buscar…

—Twilight ¿Exactamente que estamos buscando? – pregunta su alumna, con duda

—De hecho, no lo sé, Wildfire solo me dijo que revisara los libros – explica Twilight, quien no sabe que buscan exactamente

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el objetivo de buscar? – pregunta Rarity, quien evita que su melena se ensucie por el polvo

—¡Lo he encontrado! – grita Wildfire, mientras flota un libro de piel negra, con una gema azul marino en su centro

Las chicas se acercan al Alicornio rojo, al igual que Luna y Celestia, pues nadie comprende el poder de ese libro

—Se parece al que leí hace siete meces cuando llegó Michael – menciona Twilight, pues ella tiene una copia

—Así es Twilight, pero tu libro solo tiene los hechizos, al parecer Schneider tiene el libro original, como el que yo tenía antes – explica el Alicornio rojo, quien permite que Twilight vea el libro

—¿Eso significa que este libro es igual de peligroso que el tuyo? – pregunta Luna, muy preocupada

Wildfire toma el libro y lo abre, para leer rápidamente el nivel de los hechizos, así como su poder

—Bueno, más que todo este libro es como una mejora de todos los hechizos más poderosos de los libros, además pulieron mejor los hechizos y depende de quien los use, puede ser mortal – aclara Wildfire, quien nota algo extraño

—¿Alexander querrá perforar otro de estos libros? – pregunta Celestia con un poco de humor

Twilight y Luna notan el rostro del Alicornio rojo, el cual, esta pensando

—¿Chicas ven algo raro en estas letras? – pregunta Alicornio rojo, quien deja el libro a la vista de las demás

Las demás logran percibir que uno de los hechizos presenta un brillo dorado, Luna, Twilight, Celestia y Wildfire, saben del porque

—¿Qué significa el brillo? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, pues no comprende nada de hechizos

—Oh querida, creo que ese hechizo se está usando ahora mismo – menciona Rarity, de manera correcta

—Así es Rarity, significa que ese hechizo continua en uso ¿Pero quien lo está usando? – pregunta Twilight, muy confundida

 **Libro de invocaciones Volumen 4** **Prólogo** :

 _El avance de la magia me ha llevado a grandes mejoras en poderosos hechizos, incluso el hecho de hacerlos más largos, seguros y eficientes._ _Durante más de veinticinco años me las ingenié, pensé y probé métodos para que cada hechizo sea más seguro, sin que nadie resulte herido, caso contrario si es usado para el mal._

 _Este libro contiene grandes mejoras para los hechizos antiguos de los libros anteriores (_ **1-2-3** _) con el fin de evitar grandes problemas a futuro y reducir su impacto en la población_ _El trabajo fue bastante largo y tortuoso pero ha tenido grandes logros, de antecasco solamente el libro original tendrá el poder absoluto de los hechizos, como siempre el original vendrá cubierto de piel de dragón con una gema en su centro, por el cual, los hechizos de los libros menores seguirán en curso, no obstante, si es destruido, este libro continuará el hechizo hasta que sea cancelado._

 _Querido lector si no entendiste, si has usado un hechizo de algún libro anterior a este (_ **Invocaciones V1-V2-V3** _) y ese es destruido, el lazo mágico se conectará a este y lo terminará si es posible._

 **Cancelación V4:** _Se usa con el fin de terminar un hechizo en concreto. Se dicta el nombre del ser invocado tres veces en legua antigua_ ( **Puede no funcionar** )

 **Liberación mágica V4:** _Se usa con el fin de liberar a un individuo que tenga algún hechizo en progreso de cualquiera de los tres antiguos libros._

 **Antes se deben buscar tres objetos de gran importancia** , _los cuales son_ : **Espada de hierva;** _crece en el legendario bosque Everfree._ **Algún objeto del individuo** que desea romper el hechizo. **Fuego viviente de un dragón helado**

 _Al juntarse los objetos se creará instantáneamente un encanto, el cual, deberá dictarse en pony antiguo, para romper el hechizo._

( **Nota** : _Debido a la dificultad y escases de los dragones de hielo, es complejo conseguir fuego helado_ )

 **Alma perdida:** _Invoca aún grupo de almas en pena, que lucharan de tu lado. El invocador debe morir para terminar el hechizo o que su magia sea bloqueada._ ( **Altamente peligroso. No usar)**

 **Seres Omnipresentes** : _Invoca a los gemelos del inframundo, encargados de vigilar a las criaturas de visión._ **Se necesita tres objetos de visión** _de cualquiera de los altares distribuidos por Equestria_

 **Restricción mágica V4:** _Se le aplica a seres que usan magia para reducir su poder mágico en un_ **85** _%. Se dice en pony antiguo el nombre del individuo que desea restringir_

 **Invocación Nivel 9 V2** _: Atrae aún ente poderoso con el fin de destruir algún mal, no obstante, la ente puede negarse a realizar la misión_

 **Invocación nivel 12** **V3** : _invoca a otros individuos mucho más lejanos aproximadamente cuatrocientos kilómetros, este es aleatorio por lo que debe ser manejado con cuidado. Se piensa la especie que se desea invocar_ _Invocación nivel._

 **Invocación nivel 14 V3** : _Invoca a un ser de otro mundo para que ingrese a realizar una misión, una vez ingresado será transformado en la especie que lo solicitó, por precaución, una vez completada la misión, el ser regresará a su origen. Se inicia como si se fuese a traer a_

 **Invocación nivel 15 V4:** _Invoca un ser de otra dimensión a entrar al espacio físico por un tiempo determinado,_ **Advertencia** _: Puede generar brechas en el tiempo_

 **Invocación nivel 16 V4** : _Este hechizo genera a dos seres míticos, su presencia puede ser tanto buena como mala, tiene una duración de ocho minutos_

 **Encarcelamiento mágico:** _Envía a uno o unos seres a una prisión mágica, totalmente aislada de cualquier otro lugar en el universo, además esto ayuda a mantener la magia estable_

 **Viaje entre mundos:** _Se usa para cruzar la barrera entre mundos, únicamente por dos días, además se podrá traer un individuo extra si se desea. Se inicia colocando objetos personales del ser que se desee enviar o traer._

 **Medidor de corrupción:** _Ayuda a saber que tan afectado mágicamente, se encuentra algún individuo_

 **Limpieza mágica:** _Ayuda a limpiar los residuos al usar cualquier hechizo, con el fin de evitar ser encontrado. Se inicia al usar el idioma de los dragones pero al revés_

 **Purificación Mágica V4:** _Se usa para purificar almas infectadas o consumidas por alguna catástrofe mágica, no obstante, cabe la posibilidad que no funcione._ **Nota** : _El individuo no debe sobrepasar una contaminación del 90%_ **Usar antes medidor de corrupción.**

( _Existen más pero si escribo todos nunca terminaré…)_

—Entonces el hechizo que usó Chrysalis para traer a Michael, continua activo – menciona Celestia, con una leve duda

—Así es, no tenía idea de la existencia de este libro, pensé que mi padre no crearía más, pero veo que me equivoqué – aclara Wildfire, pero Twilight se encuentra molesta

—Ugh… eso significa que mi libro es falso ¡Y pagué quinientos bits por el! – bufa la Alicornio lila, con mucha molestia

—Un minuto, eso significa que Michael deberá irse – dice Fluttershy, con mucha tristeza

—Supongo que sí, aquí dice que si el libro original es destruido cuando hay un hechizo en progreso, este continuará el hechizo – menciona Starlight, quien esta leyendo el libro

—Entonces cuando Alexander destruyo el libro de Wildfire, este lo está continuando… - menciona Luna, muy incrédula, ya que es complicada la situación

—Así es, chicas mi padre hizo estos libros con el fin de mejorar Equestria, el me entregó el volumen tres, no sabía que había un cuarto libro – explica el Alicornio rojo, quien se siente un poco culpable

—No te culpes Wildfire, aunque ¿Quién le va a decir a Michael… o a Chrysalis? – pregunta Twilight, quien no desea decir malas noticias

—No es tan fácil… y menos cuando esos dos Changelings tendrán hijos – aclara Celestia, quien sorprende a todos por la noticia

—Esto se está complicando y mucho… - menciona Rarity, quien siente compasión por el simulador

—Hay una forma de detenerlo, pero es complicado – aclara Wildfire, quien desea poder ayudar

—Y si destruimos este libro ¿No habrá un quinto o sexto escondido? – pregunta Applejack, muy tranquila

—Applejack tiene razón, si hay un cuarto, puede haber un quinto – apoya Starlight, quien hace pensar al Alicornio rojo

—Twilight ¿Quieres encargarte de revertir el hechizo? – le pregunta Wildfire, quien sorprende a la Alicornio lila

—Oh… claro que sí, pero necesitaría el libro – menciona Twilight, muy emocionada

—Te lo enviaré después de que regresemos, además tienes tu copia… - aclara el pony rojo, mientras las demás continúan revisando el lugar

 **Reino Cambiante; treinta minutos más tarde:**

Con un cambiante agotado por el uso excesivo de magia, además del gran susto que el simulador le provocó a su hermano, así mismo, a Chrysalis, por haberse expuesto contra Schneider de manera peligrosa, aunque el no tuvo la culpa...

Por ahora Michael se encuentra dormido en la habitación que comparte con su pareja, con el fin de que este pueda recuperarse. Él tiene una herida en su cara, provocada por el hechizo de Schneider que lo dejó noqueado

—" _Auch… me duele mucho la cabeza_ " – expresa el cambiante, quien recién se va despertando

 _No se que diablos ha sucedido ¿Habremos perdido contra Schneider? Solo sé que tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza_

Con cuidado el cambiante se reincorpora y comienza revisar su alrededor, con el fin de poder acomodar sus ideas

—" _Estoy en la colmena… eso significa que ganamos"_ – murmura Michael, con un dolor de cabeza horrible, que apenas puede soportar

 _Tengo una herida en la cabeza… me duele un poco y creo saber como fue que sucedió_

—¿Chrysalis? – llama Michael, algo preocupado, aunque le molesta el dolor de cabeza

El cambiante vuela hacia la puerta, la cual, inexplicablemente se encuentra cerrada

—/¿ _Desde cuando tenemos puertas en la colmena_?/ - piensa el cambiante, quien intenta abrir la puerta

El humano en un intento por abrir la puerta, utiliza magia, lo que provoca que este se retuerza de dolor por usar magia

—¡Auch! Bien… no usar magia – expresa Michael, quien hace algunas muecas de dolor

 _Al menos no estoy desangrándome, pero este dolor de cabeza es horrible y muy doloroso… es como tener unas pinzas presionándome la cabeza_

—Oh vamos… ahora no puedo abrir puertas… - bufa el simulador, muy molesto ya que no puede salir

Sin esperarlo, la puerta se abre dejando ver entrar a Chrysalis y al dragón azul, quien tiene un bastón en su cola…

—Vez, te lo dije que ya estaba despierto – mencioné feliz de que Michael se encuentre bien

—¿De que hablan? En serio ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta Michael, quien no sabe que sucedió con Schneider

—Michael… esto fue mi culpa… si al menos te hubiera dicho los hechizos – responde la cambiante, quien se siente muy culpable por lo sucedido

—Tranquila Chrysalis, no fue tu culpa… de todos modos nada grave sucedió – dice Michael, mientras Alexander da un paso al frente

—Bueno no fue así, maté a Schneider, otro pony murió, la dragona se fue, besé a Ember, Twilight se enojó, tu te agotaste, le dije a una dragona en calor la dirección de mi casa, nada grave en realidad… - mencioné tranquilamente, mientras Chrysalis me mira seriamente

—Oh vaya ¡Mataste al pony! Ahora si estás en problemas – menciona Michael, quien hace una mueca de dolor

—Vamos ¿En serio? Te dije varías cosas y únicamente me recuerdas que maté al pony – aclaré con molestia, pues hasta ahora es lo más grave

Michael vuela de regreso a la cama, ya que su cabeza le duele demasiado, haciendo que esté muy incómodo, irritado y levemente menos tolerante

—Alexander, creo que es mejor que vengas en otro día, Michael tuvo un día difícil y los síntomas de uso excesivo de magia ya le están afectando – pide con un poco de amabilidad la simuladora

— Puedes quedarte un poco más Alexander… aunque no sabes cuanto me duele la cabeza – menciona Michael, muy adolorido

 _En estos momentos desearía una maldita pastilla, quiere una Panadol extrafuerte ¡Me duele la cabeza!_

—Entiendo Michael, se que debe dolerte la cabeza por haber usado mucha magia – aclaré tranquilamente, ya que Michael no le sucedió nada grave

—Usar magia en exceso es dañino, genera un dolor de cabeza que puede durar horas o días… - dice Chrysalis, la cual, se sienta a la par de Michael

—¿Qué pasó con las chicas Alexander? – pregunta el cambiante, para recabar información de lo sucedido

—Ellas se quedaron en el castillo… " _creo que me odian"_ – expresé levemente triste

—No creo que te odien, aunque las asustaste cuando mataste a ese pony… recuerda que ellas también son ponys – explica Chrysalis, al lado de su pareja

—Era lo mejor para este lugar, Schneider quería vengarse de todas las princesas – aclara Michael, quien pudo conversar unos minutos con el unicornio negro

Alexander entra totalmente al cuarto de Chrysalis y Michael, aunque este rompe la recién instalada puerta… ya que no es del tamaño adecuado para el

—" _Por eso no puedo tener nada bonito en la colmena_ " – murmura Chrysalis, avergonzado al dragón

—Lo siento… creo que les debo una puerta – mencioné con mucha vergüenza

—Eso no importa Alexander, hay algo que no calza con Schneider – dice Michael, quien piensa con profundidad, aunque eso le genera más dolor

—- _se sienta_ – No hay nada malo, yo lo congelé… así que murió con un corazón frío – expresé con humor…

¡ _Ugh! Das asco al igual que tus chistes…_

—¿Schneider no había encendido la caldera? – pregunta con duda Chrysalis, alertando al dragón azul

—Oh no, el hielo no mata chicos, más bien conserva y la caldera del castillo estaba encendida – mencioné, preocupando a Chrysalis

—No podemos volver al oeste, Dark debe recargar los escarabajos y eso tardará mucho – dice Chrysalis con frustración

—Pensé que lo habías matado Alexander – menciona Michael, muy confundido

—Mi fuego no puede matar Michael, solo congele a Schneider ¡Pude haber acabado con él y no tomé esa oportunidad! – expresé con molestia

 _Esto es tonto ya, tuve entre mis garras a Schneider y olvide el único detalle ¡Maldita sea con el fuego de mi especie de dragón!_

—Un segundo, tu dijiste que Twilight y las chicas siguen en el castillo ¿Verdad? – pregunta Michael, con una idea más sencilla

—Así es, ellas están allá, pero dilo rápido, antes de que me devuelva volando, aunque no sepa donde queda – expresé con un poco de adrenalina

—Podríamos enviarle una carta urgente, eso deberá alertarlos para que sometan al unicornio o lo atrapen...– responde Michael, un poco preocupado

 _Me importa un comino lo que haga Schneider, ahora quiero centrarme en detener esta maldita jaqueca_

—Ya lo hice… mientras hablaban le he enviado una carta a Twilight… que no salga de aquí que tengo contacto con los ponys – indica Chrysalis, muy preocupada

—¿Crees que se haya liberado? – pregunta Michael a su hermano

—Debería tardar un par de horas… aunque no conozco todos los secretos de Schneider, Twilight debería detenerlo o la siguiente vez no olvidaré matarlo – dije un poco molesto, por haber dejado con vida a Schneider

—Muy difícilmente pueda escapar de las chicas… " _lo digo por experiencia_ " – murmura Chrysalis, un poco molesta por lo sucedido en la boda de Canterlot

—No creo, yo escapé tres veces de Twilight y una vez de Celestia… soy peor que el Chapo Guzmán – menciona Michael, con un poco de humor

 _Al menos el dolor es intermitente, si uso magia o pienso mucho, el dolor se vuelve más fuerte_

—Alexander ¿Ese no es el cetro de Ember? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien señala la cola del dragón azul

—Ah… sí, ella me pidió llevárselo, lo había perdido cuando nos secuestraron – respondí un poco nervioso

—¿Seguro que lo haces por eso Alexander? – pregunta Chrysalis mirando al dragón

Michael observa en silencio ya que no comprende lo que Chrysalis intenta descubrir en su hermano

( _Recuerden que los cambiantes pueden oler los sentimientos en el aire)_

 _Creo que Chrysalis se ha dado cuenta… excepto Michael, el sigue siente un poco distraído_

—¿Por qué tendría otros motivos Chrysalis? Entre Ember y yo no existe nada /Aún no/ – respondí en un intento por no ser obvio

—Un segundo Alexander – _huele el aire_ – estás mintiendo, lo que significa que hay algo entre ustedes dos – aclara Michael, sorprendiendo levemente a Chrysalis

 _Ah cierto… los cambiantes pueden sentir los sentimientos en el aire_

—- _suspira_ – En serio aún no hay nada, solamente la besé… - expresé con un poco de incomodidad

—¡La besaste!... espera, ya lo habías dicho – dice Michael, quien tranquiliza al dragón

—Michael deberías descansar, no te vez bien – menciona Chrysalis, muy preocupada por el cambiante

—Ah… mejor los dejo descansar, yo también debería hacerlo – dije mientras me levanto del suelo

—Te enviaré una carta cuando Michael este bien, de todos modos eres pareja de Ember – expresa Chrysalis, quien molesta un poco al dragón azul

—… Aún no somos pareja Chrysalis – camina hacia la puerta – Nos vemos después chicos – dije saliendo del cuarto

Chrysalis vuelve a ver a Michael, con una mirada confundida

—¿Se habrá enojado conmigo? – pregunta Chrysalis a su pareja

—Pues no lo sé, el ahora es un dragón y me cuesta entender sus problemas ahora que ninguno de los dos somos humanos, ambos tenemos distintos problemas – responde Michael, mientras Chrysalis escucha con detenimiento

—Entiendo… no debe ser fácil para ninguno de los dos estar aquí – aclara Chrysalis, quien abrasa con cariño al cambiante

 **Oeste no explorado: Castillo de Lord Schneider**

Las chicas junto con Luna, Celestia y Wildfire regresan a la prisión, donde observan al congelado Schneider, quien sigue en el mismo lugar donde Alexander lo congeló

—¿Qué creen que diga el consejo? – pregunta Starlight, quien se acerca al unicornio negro

—Es difícil decirlo, actualmente se están mejorando las leyes, debido a que no hay igualdad de condiciones para las demás especies – menciona Luna, quien le coloca un anillo en el cuerno de Schneider

—Lo bueno que Alexander no lo mató, yo pensé que si lo había hecho… me asustó un poco verlo enojado – expresa Twilight, quien tiene una carta de hoja verde flotando con su magia

—Es un dragón Twilight, recuerda que ahora su temperamento no es el mismo que cuando lo conocimos – dice Celestia, quien observa tranquila a su hermana

Wildfire se acerca junto al grupo, ya que debido a lo sucedido en la montaña Everhoof, el se ha mantenido muy aislado de los demás

—Alexander es un humano dentro del cuerpo de un dragón, al igual que Michael es un humano dentro del cuerpo de un simulador – dice Wildfire, quien se mantiene alerta

—Eso ya lo sabemos Wildfire… nosotras conocemos a Alexander y a Michael – aclara Rainbow Dash, quien se cruza de cascos

—" _Ah… yo no conozco a Alexander_ "… - murmura Fluttershy, quien le tiene un poco de miedo al dragón debido a su longitud

—Es cierto lo que dice Fluttershy, yo tampoco lo conozco – aclara Rarity, quien observa a Luna vigilando a Schneider

—Yo ni siquiera le he hecho una fiesta ¡No se si le gustan las fiestas? ¿Qué le agrada aún dragón de hielo? Oh pero también el es un humano ¡Es un dragón humano! ¿Quieren un pastel? ¡Yo quiero un pastel! ¿Nadie quiere pastel? – expresa Pinkie pié, de manera enérgica, en menos de dos segundos

Todas se levantan por precaución, ya que el hielo que contiene a Schneider se desintegra, liberando un poco al unicornio

—¿Qué ha pasado! – grita el unicornio negro, muy confundido

— Al fin te has descongelando Schneider, un excelente momento para hablar de tus crímenes – dice Luna, mientras los demás observan en silencio

—¡Crees que una simple celda de Canterlot me detendrá! En este pueblo, todos hemos escapado de esa cárcel – menciona el unicornio negro

—Si todos escapan de Canterlot ¿Por qué Wildfire no lo hizo? – pregunta Applejack, con duda

Todos a excepción de Luna miran al Alicornio rojo, el cual, se pone un poco nervioso

—Bueno… si podía escapar, esa cárcel no tiene seguridad… - responde Wildfire avergonzado

Celestia se acerca junto al unicornio rojo, quien se incomoda un poco por tener a la Alicornio blanca tan cerca

—" _Debiste haberle dicho a Luna… ahora estás en problemas"_ – murmura Celestia, mientras Wildfire se pone más nervioso

 **Tierras dragón; una hora y media más tarde**

En un vuelo un poco largo desde el reino de los cambiantes hasta las tierras dragón, Alexander está llegando a las tierras

—Aquí vuelo cinco, cero, siete, solicita pista de aterrizaje – dije volando con dirección a la casa de Ember

Sinceramente no puedo estar solo… o si no, terminaré hablando con una pelota que se llama Wilson…

El dragón azul aterriza con fuerza en la entrada de la cueva, debido a que este le cuesta un poco volar… pero no tuvo ningún problema

—Uf… al menos nada malo pasó – mencioné dando un paso hacia la cueva

Alexander se detiene ya que escucha una discusión dentro de la cueva, por lo que, no desea entrar

—¡A mi no me importa padre si es un dragón de hielo! – expresa con furia Ember

Creo que llegué en un mal momento ¡Siempre llego en un mal momento! ¿Ya eso es costumbre o tengo buena puntería?

—Hija sabes lo que esos dragones son capaces de hacer ¿No puedes buscara a uno de fuego caliente! – dice la voz de Torch

—/ _Esto es más incomodo que cuando entré a los vestidores de las mujeres por error en la universidad_ / - pensé con mucha incomodidad

—¡No buscaré a otro! Si no te agrada pues mal por ti –

Al menos le agrado a Ember… ya es un punto a favor, claro que no me ayuda mucho con Torch ¿Qué diablos tienen en contra de los dragones de hielo? Por cierto ¿Cómo diablos Torch entró a la cueva?

—¿Adónde crees que vas Ember! –

—No me quedaré a discutir contigo padre –

Alexander con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se oculta arriba de la cueva, con el fin de evitar ser visto

Si Ember me ve, creerá que los estuve espiando

El dragón azul observa como Ember sale de la cueva, para luego sentarse en el suelo rocoso, mientras mira el atardecer

—Se que estás aquí Alexander – dice Ember, obligando al dragón a salir de su escondite

El dragón azul baja del techo de la cueva y camina hacia Ember, con un rostro de leve preocupación

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? – pregunte confundido, mientras me siento junto a la escamada

—Eres el único que enfría el aire cuando estás cerca, aunque te ciento más tibio de lo normal… - responde Ember, con una leve sonrisa

—Bueno… llevo mucho tiempo sin estar en la nieve, últimamente la he pasado en climas tropicales y en las tierras dragón – mencioné con tranquilidad, mientras veo a Ember

—¿Escuchaste todo verdad? – pregunta Ember, quien mira seriamente al dragón azul

—- nervioso – Todo, todo, no, llegué hace unos instantes, pero si escuché parte… - mencioné sin mentirle…

—¿Qué piensas que debo hacer? – pregunta Ember, quien escucha al dragón azul

¿Acaso me ven cara de mediador? Esto es una pelea padre hija… aunque no se como es, nunca vi a mi padre, solo se que murió poco después de que mi madre se separó de él.

—- _suspira_ – Ember eso es algo que debes decidir tu, escucha a tu corazón… - respondí con cuidado

Un incómodo silencio se genera por la respuesta de Alexander, mientras Ember desvía la mirada para ver el atardecer, por otro lado, con mucho esfuerzo por no ser visto, Torch escucha en silencio

—Creo que tienes razón… es un buen consejo, algo cursi pero es un buen consejo – menciona Ember, quien se apoya en el brazo del dragón azul

 _Esto ya es un avance, me está abrazando_

—Bueno… he estado mucho tiempo entre ponys, por cierto, traje tu cetro – dije tomando el bastón de Heliotropo con mi garra, para luego dárselo a Ember

—Gracias por traerlo – dice Ember, quien le da un beso en la mejilla al escamado azul

—¿Pensé que no te gustaba besarme en público? – le pregunté a Ember, lo que la confunde un poco

—Pero si estamos solos aquí – responde Ember, quien mira rápidamente los alrededores

Alexander se levanta con mucho cuidado de no empujar a la dragona, con el fin de acercarse a una extraña piedra

—No se si es tan común que una piedra le sobresalga una cola anaranjada o unos cuernos - mencioné, señalando la cola de Torch, que esta expuesta, además el color anaranjado resalta mucho por el polvo

Ember se levanta con mucha molestia, al igual que Torch, quien fue descubierto en su intento por espiar a su hija

( _Torch no se enoja con su hija, si no con Alexander, pues el lo descubrió)_

—¡Bien hecho dragón pasaste la prueba! – dice el gigante dragón, quien intenta disimular

—¡Papá! Vete de aquí, No puedo creer que me estés espiando – expresa Ember, muy indignada

No hay nada más incomodo que estar en medio de una pelea cuando estás de visita

 **Reino cambiante: 7Pm**

La mayor parte del día, ambos cambiantes la pasaron en su habitación, descansando del duro día que tuvieron, al haber estado en medio de un secuestro.

Por ahora Michael, se encuentra relajado, para evitar que su dolor de cabeza regrese, mientras Chrysalis se encuentra sentada en su escritorio

—¿Seguro que no le quieres devolver ese extraño ladrillo a Alexander? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien señala el celular, que su hermano también trajo de la tierra

—No serviría de nada, la batería se agotó hace meces y aquí no hay electricidad de la buena – responde Michael, quien guarda el teléfono en el bolso, el cual, está bastante maltratado

—No lo entiendo Michael, si no sirve ¿Para que lo conservas? Es como pelar un plátano, comerte la fruta y guardar la cascara – explica la cambiante, quien camina hacía Michael

El pequeño simulador, se reincorpora para hablar tranquilamente, mientras mira a su pareja, la cual, le presta mucha atención

—Es más complejo que un plátano Chrysalis, es algo un poco valioso y tirarlo haría un gran mal que bien – dice Michael, en un intento por hacerse entender

A menos que en el tiempo que desaparecí, alguien tuviera la brillante idea de crear una batería nuclear para celulares, si es así, todos corren peligro

—Entonces ¿No lo vas a tirar? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien vuela junto a Michael en la cama

—Se lo devolveré a Alexander, el verá que hacer con el, si lo conserva o lo congela – menciona el cambiante, quien ve a Chrysalis con tranquilidad

—No discutiré por esa cosa, ni siquiera se para que funciona – aclara Chrysalis, con una gran duda

—Es mejor que no lo sepas, es un poco complicado pero puedo explicártelo cuando quieras – aclara Michael, quien acaricia a la cambiante

Ambos simuladores son interrumpidos, debido a que ha llegado una carta, la cual, flota junto a Chrysalis

—" _Si en la tierra el correo llegase por arte de magia… sería un caos total"_ – Comenta Michael, ya que esta es la primera vez que ve llegar el correo

—Debe ser la respuesta de Twilight… aunque aún no puedo creer que este hablando con una pony… - dice Chrysalis, quien abre la carta

La cambiante comienza a leer la carta recibida en voz alta, para que su pareja pueda escuchar también

 **Querida Reina Chrysalis:**

 _Te doy un cordial saludo y espero que tengas un lindo día, te escribo esta carta con el fin de que estés al tanto de un descubrimiento no muy emocionante en el castillo de Schneider._

 _Hace aproximadamente una hora, con quince minutos y veintidós segundos Wildfire encontró a lo que se puede decir la cuarta entrega del libro "supremo" de invocaciones, este no representa ningún peligro para nadie, según dijo Wildfire, aunque nadie cree sus palabras por lo sucedido con el tercer libro, no obstante, tu hechizo que trajo a Michael continua activo debido a ese cuarto libro que encontramos_

 _Si deseas hablar con mi persona, puedes ir a Poniville a mi castillo, si puedes venir inmediatamente es mejor, aunque preferiría que vengan mañana temprano, con esto me despido y les deseo una linda noche. Eso sería todo Spike, deja de escribir y ven a ayudarme Spike, quiero acomodar estos libros ¿Spike sigues escribiendo? ¡Deja de escribir Spike! ¡Spike!_

Attle: Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

—Esto es de película ¿Es en serio un cuarto libro? – expresa Michael muy indignado

—Yo no quiero que te vayas Michael " _eres muy importante para mi_ " – murmura la simuladora, quien es escuchada por el humano

—No me iré de aquí Chrysalis – _toma la carta con magia_ – me duele usar magia, pero debemos ir a Poniville – aclare el cambiante

Michael deja de usar magia, ya que no soporta el dolor de cabeza, que se genera por el uso de esta

—- _preocupada_ – Iremos en la mañana Michael, creo que es mejor descansar por ahora – aclara la cambiante, quien se acuesta junto a Michael

—Tranquila Chrysalis, todo estará bien – menciona el humano, quien acaricia a su pareja, para calmarla un poco

A menos que esto sea una serie que uno diga que todo sale bien, pero en realidad todo comienza a empeorar y al final alguien muere…

—Le avisaré a tu hermano, el debería saberlo también – expresa la cambiante, la cual, vuela hacia su escritorio

—Dile que vaya a Poniville junto con Ember, ambos deberían ir – aclara Michael, muy preocupado

—Muy bien, quieres ver a tu cuñada ¿Eh? – menciona la cambiante, mientras escribe la carta

—Pues Alexander dijo que aún no son nada, yo no creo eso y ¿Tu? – pregunta Michael a su pareja

—Es obvio que hay algo entre ellos Michael, está en el aire y esos dos creo que tendrán un buen futuro – responde Chrysalis, quien termina de escribir la carta

—Al menos Alexander no hizo nada loco – menciona Michael, quien se acuesta en la cama

—Por ejemplo, haber arriesgado tu vida en Canterlot por salvar a los ponys de un veneno, haber hecho un hechizo imposible, entrar a un fortín humano sin tener cuidado, entre otras cosas – explica la cambiante, quien regresa junto a Michael

—¡Hey! Al menos aún sigo con vida – expresa el cambiante, con algo de pena

Al menos si regreso a la tierra, puedo poner en mi currículum, que soy bueno secuestrando princesas, siempre y cuando no usen magia…

Ambos simuladores se acomodan nuevamente en la cama, con el fin de seguir conversando tranquilamente

—Pues casi no lo logras – dice Chrysalis, quien besa a Michael con pasión

Ambos simuladores se separan del beso y se acomodan para poder dormir en este largo día, luego de unos minutos más, ambos por fin cierran sus ojos, para irse pacíficamente al mundo de los sueños

 **Tierras dragón: 10Pm**

Después una larga discusión entre Ember y Torch, por fin ambos han llegado aún acuerdo, aunque Alexander nunca interfirió por temor a que sea aplastado. Por ahora el dragón azul, esta en la cueva con Ember, con la intención de irse a dormir

—No puedo creer que tardaron una hora y media, solo para que yo pueda quedarme en tu cueva ¿Tan poca confianza me tiene tu padre? – pregunté un poco molesto

—Bueno, es la primera vez que un dragón se queda en mi cueva – menciona Ember, levemente sonrojada, mientras se sienta para hablar tranquilamente

—Pero Spike se quedó por cuatro meces… ¿Acaso él no es un dragón? – pregunte con duda, mientras me acuesto en el suelo

La dragona mira confundida a Alexander debido a la pregunta

—¿Sabes que Spike es un dragón bebé? Tu y yo tenemos casi la misma edad... – responde Ember, quien mira al dragón azul

—- _con una sonrisa_ – Ember claro que entiendo a lo que se refiere tu padre, pero el no debe preocuparse, no te voy a hacer daño – mencioné mirando con tranquilidad a la escamada celeste

—No es eso Alexander… ugh ¿En serio no entiendes? – pregunta Ember, con un gran sonrojo

Alexander no puede responder, ya que una carta se genera frente a el, llamando la atención a Ember

—Wow, correo exprés, esto es más rápido que Whatsapp – expresé tomando la carta

—Ignoraré lo que dijiste ¿Pero de quién es la carta? – pregunta Ember, quien se acerca a Alexander

—Al parecer es de Chrysalis, nunca me han enviado una carta " _a menos que alguien haya muerto_ " – expresé un poco incómodo

Ember se acomoda junto Alexander, aunque para el le es incómodo tener a la dragona tan cerca

 **Hola hermano de Michael…**

Te escribo está tarta **No** sentimental para avisarte que hace algunas horas Twilight me informó de una situación con tu hermano, por lo cual, sería excelente que mañana fueras a Poniville, puedes llevar a tu pareja Ember. Con cariño Chrysalis, por favor ignora la parte que dice con cariño… y mejor cámbiala por algo menos sentimental

—¿Leíste toda la carta? – pregunté muy sonrojado…

—Le dijiste a Chrysalis y a Michael… te había dicho que no me gusta que sepan que tu y yo… - menciona la dragona, con un sonrojo apenas notable

—Oye sabes que son cambiantes, ellos huelen los sentimientos, no podía evitarlo – le dije, con la intención de justificarme

—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero mañana hay que volar temprano a Poniville, quisiera escuchar lo que le sucede a Michael – menciona Ember, quien se aleja un poco del dragón azul

—No queda otra opción, y eso que acabo de llegar – dije un poco molesto

Alexander quema la carta para luego acomodarse para poder dormir, mientras mira a Ember acomodarse en unas rocas

—Buenas noches Ember – dije, mientras cierro los ojos

Ember se acomoda para poder dormir, sin embargo, un aire frio le provoca un horrible escalofrío a lo largo de su espalda, poniendo sus espinas de punta

—Alexander… puedes dejar de respirar ese aire frío – dice Ember con voz baja

—Técnicamente si lo hago, no podría respirar… si quieres puedes dormir aquí conmigo, mis escamas están tibias… - le dije, mientras abro los ojos

 _Es extraño poder mirar en la oscuridad y sobre mis escamas, al no tener la temperatura adecuada, no puede generar hielo… es raro, soy como un congelador… que no tiene gas…_

—- _sonrojada_ \- Ah… bien, gracias – menciona Ember, la cual, se levanta

La dragona avanza hasta quedar junto Alexander, donde ella con cuidado se acuesta junto a él, donde sus cuerpos se encuentran, generando un pequeño escalofrío en ambos.

—Eres agradable al contacto, de lejos te hace ver frío – dice la dragona, la cual, se acomoda a la altura de la cabeza de Alexander

 _(Recuerden que Alexander es el doble de largo que Ember, su altura es la misma, pero no el largo, por lo que Ember apena llega a la ingle del dragón azul_ …)

—¿No pateas cuando duermes? – pregunté con duda…

 _Espero que no o si no, sería una mala noche…_

—Claro que no, lo dices porque… - _se sonroja_ –

—Ah… si, pero mejor duérmete Ember, recuerda que mañana hay que volar temprano – le dije, viéndola a los ojos

—Al menos déjame terminar de responder… pero está bien… buenas noches – expresa Ember, la cual, cierra sus ojos

Sin más que decir Ember apoya su cabeza junto a la del dragón azul, quien la cubre con su ala derecha, para que duerma con calidez. Por otro lado Torch mira la escena fuera de la cueva con un rostro triste

—" _Creo que mi hija ya encontró a su pareja"_ – murmura Torch, quien abre sus alas, para irse volando

 **Canterlot: 11Pm**

Con un trabajo pesado, los guardias de Luna, han logrado contener a Schneider, en un intento por evitar que este escape del castillo, no obstante, el unicornio negro, logró invocar a un único guardián, generando mucho movimiento en todo el castillo, el cual, se sume en un completo caos, por ahora Schneider está atrapado en la cárcel del castillo, donde el no puede usar otros hechizos por su bloqueo mágico

—¡Detengan a Schneider! No lo dejen escapar – grita el teniente, quien lucha contra el guardián

Gran cantidad de hechizos son lanzados por los soldados unicornios, con un intento por abatir al extraño guardia, mientras Shining Armor, junto con Wildfire y Luna intentan detener al unicornio negro

El guardián, golpea brutalmente con su espada de platino a cinco guardias de una sola estocada, dejándolos con graves heridas en su cuerpo y cinco armaduras nuevas destruidas

—¡Teniente retrocedan y lleven a los heridos a la enfermería! – grita Luna, disparando un hechizo, contra Schneider

El unicornio negro, logra esquivar el ataque de Luna, pero el no puede contraatacar debido a su anillo inhibidor

—Fue un error haberme traído aquí Princesa Luna, ahora todos sufrirán por tu decisión – aclara Schneider, quien observa a su guardián

El guardián evita que cualquier pony se le acerque a Schneider y sumado al poco espacio en los corredores, el guardián tiene gran ventaja sobre los guardias nocturnos y diurnos

—¡Es imposible que ese guardia soporte tantos hechizos! – menciona Shining Armor, con molestia

—Es un guardia muerto Armor, es muy difícil vencerlos – explicar Wildfire, quien no se atreve a luchar

Los unicornios lanzan una segunda oleada de hechizos contra el guardián, el cual, ni se inmuta con los hechizos lanzados, aunque la armadura morada que porta comienza a dañarse

—¡Usen las lanzas! – grita el teniente de la guardia nocturna

Con temor, los soldados más cercanos al guardián, toman las largas lanzas e intentan herir al pony

—Eso no servirá, no pueden matar algo que ya está muerto – aclara Wildfire, quien busca un ángulo adecuado para atacar

—Ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder para revertir este hechizo, todos ustedes están perdidos – expresa Schneider, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—Guardia, avísale al capitán, estamos en alerta roja - indica Luna, al guardia que tiene al lado

—De inmediato Princesa Luna – responde el cabo Storm

El Alicornio rojo regresa al lado de Luna, quien no ha podido encontrar la forma de detener esta lucha en la prisión

—Luna ¿Tienes el libro contigo? – pregunta Wildfire, con temor a poder morir por culpa de los libros de su padre

—Así es, lo tengo en mis alforjas – responde Luna, quien le entrega de inmediato el libro al Alicornio rojo

 **Con el Cabo Storm:**

Storm aquel guardia del pasillo de la biblioteca, corre con mucha prisa entre los pasillos del castillo, para poder llegar a las barracas, pero este se encuentra con Celestia, la cual, lo detiene

—¿Guardia has visto a mi hermana? – pregunta Celestia, quien espera poder hablar

—Princesa lamento no poder hablar con usted en estos momentos, pero hay una situación de alto riesgo en la prisión, con su permiso – aclara Storm, quien vuelve a correr

Celestia mira unos segundos al pegaso de armadura de plata, quien se pierde al girar en uno de los pasillos

—" _Tenía tanta prisa que hasta me dijo princesa_ "… - murmura la Alicornio blanca, quien camina con dirección a la cárcel

Storm bastante agotado logra llegar en tiempo record a las barracas, el cual, entra con mucha prisa, donde se pueden ver a cientos de guardias descansando, mientras el capitán llena algunos papeles

En las barracas se ven gran cantidad y variedad de armas, armaduras, así mismo, maniquíes de entrenamiento y dianas, además de un espacio para el descanso y ocio de los guardias

—¡Capitán! – grita Storm, ganándose la atención de todos

—¿Qué sucede cabo Storm? Espero que sea una catástrofe como para entrar de esa manera – expresa el capitán, levemente irritado

—La princesa Luna me ha enviado, quiere poner en alerta roja al Castillo – expresa el pegaso, quien respira agitadamente

Los cientos de soldados, miran incrédulos el mensaje del cabo, incluyendo el propio capitán

—No pondré la alerta roja si la princesa Luna no está aquí, es absurdo que envíe aún cabo – dice el capitán, quien se niega a dar la orden

—Pero capi

—Ya he dicho Storm, a menos que algo malo suceda o que aquí mismo venga la princesa Luna, no daré esa orden – deja claro el guardia

Sin previo aviso, un fuerte temblor sacude unos segundos todo el castillo, seguido por un estruendo, que revienta gran cantidad de ventanales, de los cuales comienza a salir gran cantidad de humo

—Por Luna ¿Qué fue eso! – expresa un soldado, algo impresionado por la sacudida y la explosión

El capitán, quien es un unicornio de pelaje azul, con melena amarilla, presiona un botón rojo, donde segundos después, en todo el castillo, se puede escuchar una ruidosa alarma

—¡Todos a sus puestos, esto no es un simulacro! – mira a Storm – Ve con la princesa Luna y protégela – aclara el capitán, molesto por no haber escuchado

 **Tierras dragón, Cuatro horas más tarde: 3am**

Ambos dragones duermen plácidamente el uno junto al otro, donde Alexander comparte su calor corporal con Ember, para evitar que ella se congele, por culpa de su respiración helada

( **Nota** _: El termino Traspuesto me quiero referir a alguien que está dormido y a la vez no, o sea que esta aún activo pero no del todo)_

—- _traspuesto_ – " _Ember… tu cetro esta muy cerca de mis escalas_ "… - murmuré un poco incómodo, debido a la cercanía de ese objeto

Al menos mis escalas protegen esa zona, si no fuera por eso, mi preocupación sería mayor, no quiero experimentar el dolor que debe sentir un dragón al ser golpeado en sus pigmeos… aunque debe ser casi nulo ser golpeado ahí...

—" _No es mi cetro… es mi cola_ " – murmura Ember, quien está muy cómoda al dormir con Alexander

 **Continuará** :

Otro nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado mucho, no olviden dejar su opinión personal de este capítulo, sin más que decir, prosigan leyendo

 **Próximo Capitulo: Las respuestas**

Michael desea saber que sucede con el hechizo que lo ha traído a Equestria y su única ayuda es ir con Twilight, para una reunión que ella solicitó muy urgente

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior:** La sección donde se responden sus comentarios

 **Comet Galaxy** : _La pelea contra Schneider aún no ha acabado, Alexander pudo haberlo congelado, pero eso no significa que muera, todos así lo creyeron, pero el aliento de Alexander no puede matar, no así su fuego y sí, le fue difícil para el evitar ser violado y si… también besó a Ember, aunque se había tardado mucho… sobre las leyes de Equestria… Luna las está reformando, pero como todo en el mundo, tarda mucho tiempo…_

 **Invitado** _: Pues muy difícilmente lo lleven a juicio, Schneider no murió como el lo creyó, por lo que no lo pueden culpar aunque si le pueden dar una advertencia, ese unicornio es el único interesado en atrapar al dragón azul_

 _Sobre Michael, pues casi lo matan, fue superado y por mucho, el aún no sabe usar bien la magia o la energía que usan los cambiantes y para cerrar, no debería ser un problema para Rose sobrevivir, es una dragona de bastante edad y levemente más alta que Alexander, recuerda que ella no siempre vivió en cautiverio_

 **Kirin:** _La respuesta la tienes en la primera parte, intenta adivinar cual hechizo usaran para revertir la invocación de Michael, sobre Milo, tenía una herida mortal en sus costillas, cosa que nadie puede salvarlo, excepto si usan la fruta de la vida aunque ya no aplica… y sobre los secretos de Schneider, recuerda que no solo fue el, también su padre estuvo usando ese castillo con fines malignos, de hecho es un largo linaje de actos oscuros que han estado sucediendo en esas tierras_

 **Invitado** : _Honestamente se muy poco de como funciona fanfiction, yo solo cree está cuenta para leer fics… no sabría decirte si se necesita una para publicar, aunque creo que sí. Y no debes ir a otro lugar para publicar, aquí mismo puedes hacerlo sin necesidad de páginas terceras... lamento si no te ayuda mucho, pero no soy el más indicado para responder mejor a tu pregunta._

Gracias por seguir comentado, me alegra que sigan dejando un comentario en el fic, saludos y nos leemos hasta la próxima


	36. Las respuestas

_Hey! Que tal gente, pues otro capítulo más, pero… bueno entramos ya en la recta final… las últimas partes de esta gran historia, sin más, los dejo con la historia... solo no me vayan a odiar por ir cerrando este fic :(_

* * *

 **Capítulos Finales**

 **Capítulo 35: Las respuestas**

 **Reino cambiante: 7am**

Después de una noche de un buen descanso, Michael y Chrysalis se han despertado temprano, ya que deben ir a Poniville, con el fin de ir a la reunión con Twilight, para saber más del hechizo de Chrysalis

— ¿A que hora dijo Twilight que teníamos que ir a Poniville? – pregunta Michael, mientras bebé una taza de té

— No tengo ni la menor idea, tal vez podríamos ir en un par de horas, de todos modos ahora debe de estar dormida – aclara Chrysalis, quien toma una taza de un líquido verde extraño

— ¿Qué estás tomando Chrissy? – pregunta Michael, quien le ha abreviado el nombre a su novia

— ¿Chrissy? – _levanta una ceja_ \- ¿Por qué ese nombre? – pregunta con duda la cambiante, mientras mira a Michael con una sonrisa

— Me pareció lindo decirte así… - _nervioso_ \- digo ambos somos pareja y estarte diciendo Chrysalis es un poco formal y raro a la vez… – explica Michael, quien vuela al lado de la simuladora

— Mmh me gusta mi pequeño cambiante, pero primero debemos ir a Poniville, no podemos usar magia porque no creo que soportes el viaje – aclara Chrysalis, quien se preocupa por el estado de Michael

— Oh… cierto, la pelea contra Schneider me dejó con un dolor de cabeza horrible – dice Michael, el cual, al no utilizar magia, no siente los efectos de la pelea

— Entonces – con una sonrisa - ¿Te gustaría que te llame Pepe o solo Michael? – pregunta Chrysalis, llamando la atención del cambiante

Odio que me digan Pepe, eso me recuerda el día del accidente que mi padre tuvo, además… madre solo lo decía cuando se enojaba conmigo

— - _con disgusto_ – Ese nombre no, por favor Chrysalis… me trae malos recuerdos – expresa Michael con total sinceridad

La cambiante logra oler los sentimientos de Michael, provocando que ella sienta un poco de culpa, algo que nunca sintió en su vida

— Lo lamento, no sabía que ese nombre te traería malos recuerdos – se disculpa la cambiante, quien atrapa a Michael en un caluroso abraso

— - _Suspira_ – No te preocupes, se que lo hiciste de buena manera – menciona Michael, un poco triste por recordar aquel trágico día

Con un error no intencional, Chrysalis le recuerda un momento de gran tristeza, por lo que evita seguir hablando del tema, mientras ambos se preparan para ir a Poniville

 **Canterlot, tres horas antes: 4am**

Todo el castillo está en alerta máxima debido a que Schneider ha logrado avanzar dentro del lugar, aunque su guardián ha sido destruido, los guardias no logran derribar al unicornio negro, quien se defiende con gran poder, aún si tiene un anillo inhibidor. La explosión en el castillo alertó a la prensa de Canterlot, los cuales, comenzaron a llegar a las puertas del castillo de manera inmediata, donde fueron recibidos por los guardias, evitando que entren al peligro y pueda resultar heridos.

 **Con Wildfire, Luna, Celestia y los demás guardias:**

Wildfire, Shining Armor, Celestia, Luna y muchos guardias, le cortan el avance a Schneider, el cual, se encuentra cerca de la entrada del castillo, pero muchos guardias evitan que este logre escapar de manera sencilla

— Schneider detente de una vez, no lograras nada creando caos – aclara Luna, quien intenta persuadir al unicornio, para que no siga atacando a los guardias

— No me provoques Luna – murmura Discord, quien esta en una de las lámparas, pues hace días no se sabía nada de él

— Pudieron haber destruido a mi guardián, si quieren atraparme, lo harán cuando esté muerto – expresa con odio el unicornio negro

— ¡Al suelo y no te muevas! – grita ColdSky, capitán de la guardia nocturna

Schneider dispara un rayo contra el capitán, quien lo bloquea con un escudo de cobre

 _(El cobre, oro y germanio para esta historia son minerales inhibidores naturales, siempre y cuando se coloquen en el cuerno...)_

— ¡Si quieren atraparme, deberán matarme! – grita el unicornio negro, el cual, está completamente rodeado

Luna quiere evitar usar la fuerza letal, pero si continúa alargando la batalla, solo provocará que el poder del fugado aumente, elevando la posibilidad de un eventual escape

— ¡Usen fuerza letal! – expresa Luna, sorprendiendo a su hermana y al capitán de la guardia diurna

— Princesa Luna ¿Segura de querer usar fuerza letal? – pregunta Shining Armor, sorprendido por la orden, ya que nunca habían llegado a ese punto

— No hay otra forma, hay ocho guardias graves en el hospital y no podemos extender más esto, sería muy costoso – aclara Luna, quien observa a sus soldados

Cinco guardias cambian sus espadas por ballestas de casco, mientras otros cinco guardias los protegen con un escudo mágico

La tensión se siente en el aire, mientras Schneider espera la orden del capitán, para intentar bloquear los ataques de las ballestas, un poco de sudor se genera en la sien de los ballesteros, debido a la presión que hay en el ambiente

— ¡Disparen! – grita ColdSky, quien mira seriamente al extraño unicornio

Los cinco guardias disparan los pernos de sus ballestas, las cuales, tres de estas son bloqueados por un escudo grisáceo, mientras los otros dos son esquivados, pero un último perno si lo golpea, el cual, se incrusta profundamente en la pata delantera del unicornio negro, provocando un aullido de dolor por parte de Schneider, quien al ver su pata perforada por el perno de una cuarta y media de largo, entra en shock, mientras cae al suelo con una herida muy profunda

Todos pueden escuchar los aullidos de dolor por parte del unicornio, ya que este perdió la adrenalina

— Los maldigo a todos ustedes – bufa el unicornio negro, con un dolor intenso, mientras esta suelo, en un pequeño charco de sangre, que brota de su pata perforada por el perno de la ballesta

Luego de doce horas de intensa lucha, el capitán logra colocarle un nuevo anillo inhibidor y para evitar cualquier otro intento de fuga, ColdSky le coloca un segundo anillo, pero más pequeño que el anterior…

Los demás se acercan con cuidado, manteniendo una formación de protección, mientras los guardias levantan al unicornio negro del suelo

— Llévenlo a la enfermería para que le curen la pata _/Aunque debería dejarlo que se pudra_ / No olviden colocarle unos grilletes en sus cascos, es un prisionero de máxima seguridad – aclara Luna, un poco más tranquila al tener todo controlado luego de tres horas

— Princesa Luna, la prensa quiere explicaciones de lo sucedido, están intentado entrar al castillo por la fuerza – menciona Storm, mientras los guardias comienzan a limpiar el desastre ocurrido

— Dile a Hammer que evite que entren al castillo, hasta que limpiemos el desastre, además dile a la prensa que hablaré con detalles dentro de unas horas… ni siquiera he subido el sol...– indica Luna, muy agotada

— " _Lo hiciste bien Luna_ " – murmura Wildfire, feliz de haber ayudado un poco

— Fue buena idea destruir con el libro al guardián, aunque no me agradó que explotara – aclara Luna, quien acaricia al Alicornio rojo

El peligro aún no pasado, mientras Schneider continúe en el castillo, cada pony corre peligro, debido a la magia poderosa que usa el unicornio ningún anillo es lo suficientemente poderoso para controlarlo

 **Tierras Dragón cuatro horas después: 8am**

Después de una noche con Ember, Alexander es el primero en despertar, el cual, con cuidado de no molestar a la dragona, este sale de la cueva para estirarse un poco, en una mañana soleada en las grises tierras de los dragones, donde el dragón es recibido por una suave briza de viento seco

— Vaya… y yo que esperaba poder volar un poco… - mencioné, mientras observo algunos pozos de lava por la zona

Que se puede esperar de un volcán, pero si vuelo o caigo dentro del magma, no moriría pero me debilitaría mucho, no puedo estar mucho tiempo cerca de la lava

— Veo que ya te has despertado temprano dragón – expresa Torch, quien mira al dragón azul con un poco de odio

 _(digo poco pero en realidad es bastante)_

Alexander se da vuelta y logra ver al padre de Ember detrás de la cueva, el cual, aumenta un poco el miedo del dragón azul

— Ah… si Torch... hoy tengo que ir a Poniville para una reunión – dije con un poco de temor

Torch toma a Alexander desde su pescuezo y lo alza con su garra, el cual, lo lleva a la altura de sus ojos, para no tener que gritar

 **(Lo alza como nosotros alzamos a los gatos)**

 _Ember despierta rápido… por favor_

— Te había advertido que no estuvieras cerca de mi hija, pero veo que le agradas – menciona el dragón gigante, quien mira con seriedad al dragón azul

— Oye… no es por hacerte enojar ni nada, pero la estas presionando demasiado / _Al igual que a mi_ / – le dije, mientras mi temor aumenta considerablemente

 _Literalmente estoy en sus garras, el podría aplastarme y dejar solo un poco de carne y jugos desparramados en el suelo…_

El dragón celeste ceniza, mira con seriedad a Alexander, aumentando su temor a morir en garras del padre de Ember

— ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Torch, quien le presta atención al dragón que tiene en su garra

— - _nervioso_ – Bueno, las has estado presionando que busque a un dragón, incluso para mi es molesto, además le críticas todas sus decisiones… - expliqué con un nerviosismo notable

 _Al menos es un bonito día… para morir_

— Pero si es lo que ella nos ha pedido a todos, ser amigables, hacer amistades, preocuparse por los demás y un montón de acciones de los ponys… - menciona Torch, quien no permite que Alexander se vaya…

— Ah… está bien que lo intentes, pero debes saber darle su espacio " _al menos ella tiene un padre como tu"_ – murmura Alexander, aunque siempre es escuchado

Torch se sorprende levemente de Alexander, ya que el es muy directo en decir las cosas, por otro lado, Ember se escabulle para poder escuchar la conversación desde el suelo, a pocos centímetros de la entrada de la cueva

— ¿Tu no tienes padre? – pregunta el padre de Ember, quien sigue evitando que Alexander escape de sus garras

— Debí haberlo tenido… es obvio, nunca lo pude conocer, murió un año después de que nací… siempre quise saber quien era, pero cuando preguntaba sobre el, mi madre evitaba hablar de ello – expliqué con total franqueza

— Wow cuanto lo lamento… - expresa Torch, quien siente un poco de piedad por Alexander…pero le está empezando a doler el estómago

— Esta bien, no es para tanto, a veces los padres hacen algo por protegernos, aunque a veces hacen más mal que bien – mencioné con tranquilidad, lo que causa, cierto nerviosismo en el dragón gigante

— Tu no has hecho nada como para que mi hija esté contigo ¡Los dragones de hielo no pueden mezclarse con los de fuego caliente! – aclara el dragón gigante, con algo de molestia

— Hace cuatro meces destruí el castillo de la amistad y eso lo hice por ella… aunque creo que le molestó un poco – mencioné, mientras pienso un poco más

 _Básicamente aún yo sigo en el pasado, mientras los demás están cuatro meces más avanzados que yo… que extraña situación_

— ¿Destruiste el castillo de la princesita de la amistad? Eso si es pasarse de la raya – menciona Torch, quien recuerda un poco sucedido

— " _Nah… pasarse de la raya es haber congelado aún pony_ "... – murmuré, mientras el dragón gigante me mira con seriedad

 _Lo estaré impresionando o solo alardeo para nada… espero que sea lo primero_

Torch, mira la entrada de la cueva y recuerda que Ember sigue adentro, por lo que decide bajar a Alexander, obligando a la escamada celeste a regresar rápidamente a la cueva

— Regresa adentro y si vez a Ember, no le digas que estuve aquí – _con voz amenazante_ \- ¿Entendiste? – expresa Torch, quien continua entrometiéndose entre Alexander y Ember... aunque para ninguno de los dos, no es una molestia

— Claro, no hay problema " _fue un gusto hablar contigo Torch"_ … - dije con sarcasmo, pero Torch no le presta atención

Sin más por hablar, Torch alza vuelo, ya que si camina, podría despertar a Ember…

— " _Desearía que fuera menos grande, por lo menos sería una pelea justa"_ – murmuré, mientras camino al interior de la cueva

 **Nota personal,** _si Ember no está cerca, no debo salir de la cueva_

 **Castillo de las Hermanas reales; Michael y Chrysalis: 8:15am**

Michael y Chrysalis llevan volando quince minutos desde el reino cambiante, con dirección a Poniville, para asistir al llamado de Twilight. Por ahora ambos simuladores, están sobrevolando el castillo de las hermanas reales, en el bosque Everfree

— No puedo creer que esté regresando al lugar del que intentaba huir en el pasado – expresa Chrysalis, quien desearía no ir

— Muy cerca de aquí aparecí yo, creo que encontrar la zona, sería imposible, ha pasado mucho tiempo– menciona Michael, recordando un poco, de su llegada

— Aún no puedo creer que ya pasaron seis meces, desde que trajiste paz y prosperidad a los cambiantes – dice agradecida la cambiante

Ambos continúan volando con mucha tranquilidad sobre el bosque Everfree, el cual, no parece molestarse con la presencia de los cambiantes

— Sí… fue hace mucho tiempo, alejado de mi mundo real – menciona Michael, con un poco de tristeza, por recordar los pocos momentos felices que pasó en la tierra

 **Flashback:**

 **Mucho tiempo atrás: Michael 10 años, Tierra:**

En aquella misma casa, donde Alexander recibió a las chicas, Michael y su madre, están conviviendo tranquilamente en la sala, no obstante, no existen los muebles que actualmente están en el lugar

— ¡Michael! Ven para acá, tengo una sorpresa –

— ¡Ya voy mamá! –

Michael, un niño de diez años, con una ropa de dormir, sale de su cuarto jugando con un pequeño carro de metal

— ¿Sabes cuál es la sorpresa que mami te va a dar? –

— No ¡Dime que es por favor! –

— Hoy iremos a ver una película, creo que te va a gustar –

— - _Emocionado_ \- ¡Wow! Que genial ¿Pero y Alexander? –

La madre abraza a Michael, mientras lo sienta en sus piernas

— El va a venir con nosotros –

— - _serio_ – Ah… ¿No lo puedes dejar con los Ocelotes? –

— No creo que sea buena idea, ahora venga, ve a bañarte para irnos, despertaré a tu hermano –

 **Fin del Flashback:**

— Eres un poco cruel por haber dicho que dejaran a Alexander con unos ocelotes / _Aunque no se que sean_ / - aclara Chrysalis, quien vuela tranquilamente

— Era un niño Chrissy, no pensaba como ahora, aunque Alexander sigue casi igual que antes… - menciona el simulador

— ¿Acaso nunca hiciste algo indebido? – pregunta la cambiante, quien disfruta el tiempo con su pareja

— Oh sí, y muchos… pero solo hubo uno que desearía olvidar

 **Flashback:**

 **Michael, edad 7**

En la misma casa amarilla, Michael se encuentra en el tercer cuarto, el cual, está sumamente desordenado, abarrotado y polvoriento, por la falta de mantenimiento

— ¿Dónde puede estar esa cosa? ¿Cómo fue que se perdió? –

En medio de su búsqueda, Michael de siete años de edad, que viste una camisa roja y una pantaloneta azul, encuentra una caja llena de revistas eróticas y una que otra de porno... aunque el no logra comprenderlas

— ¿Qué le pasa a esta señora? – _pasa la hoja_ –

Sin avisar, la madre de Michael, ve que su hijo, está viendo las revistas en aquella caja, por lo que de inmediato se alarma

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Michael! Te dije que no tocaras esa caja –

— Lo siento, perdí la rueda de mi carro ¿Pero por qué ese señor está encima de esa muchacha o por qué nadie tiene ropa? –

— No es nada – _le quita la revista_ – eran cosas de tu padre, que debí haberlas tirado desde hace mucho tiempo... -

Sin más, Michael es obligado a salir del cuarto, no sin antes, es castigado por haber hurgado en el cuarto.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Chrysalis tiene el rostro un poco sonrojado, por lo que Michael le ha contado, donde un silencio incómodo se genera

— " _Pensé que los ponys eran los únicos que hacían ese tipo de revistas"_ – murmura Chrysalis, quien no puede sacarse de su mente lo que su pareja le esta contando

— Desde ese día me interesé por las mujeres – expresa Michael, con un poco de humor negro

— Ugh… mejor cuéntame otra cosa, pero un poco menos perturbadora… - menciona Chrysalis…

— Pues tengo muchas anécdotas que aún no te he contado, si quieres vamos lento para no llegar tan rápido a Poniville – aclara Michael, quien no se preocupa mucho por llegar temprano a la reunión

 **Tierras dragón: 8:30am**

Luego del inconveniente con Torch, Alexander regresa al interior de la cueva y ve a Ember, la cual sigue dormida plácidamente, pero de inmediato el dragón azul, nota una anomalía

 _Que extraño, yo dormí en el centro de la cueva y ahora Ember está cerca de la pared… Muy sospechoso, creo que ella estuvo escuchando cuando Torch me atrapó… la molestaré un rato, me gusta molestar a la gente..._

— " _No puedo creer que sigas dormida_ " – murmuré, mientras me siento al lado de Ember, con la intensión de "despertarla"

Ember, quien finge para no ser descubierta, siente como Alexander toca una de sus alas suavemente con sus garras

— - _con una sonrisa_ – " _Me gustan tus alas, un azul cobalto claro"_ – expresé con la intensión de molestar a Ember

Con cuidado, Alexander voltea a la dragona, dejándola de espalda, mientras ella continúa su juego de hacerse la dormida

La escamada siente como las garras del dragón pasan sobre su pecho hasta su estómago de manera delicada y suave…

 _¿A que juegas Ember? No hay necesidad de hacerte la dormida, se que no estas dormida, al menos no iré a la cárcel por tocarla así, aunque no he hecho nada malo_

— " _Raro, las escamas del cuello hasta la baja cola, son suaves"_ – mencioné, en un segundo intento frustrado, por levantar a Ember

 _Mmm… esto es frustrante, no creo que la logre despertar avergonzándola_

Un poco nervioso, Alexander besa a Ember, la cual, de inmediato abre sus ojos rojos. Segundos después ambos dragones se separan un poco sonrojados

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunta Ember, quien nunca se esperó la acción

— ¿No estabas dormida? – pregunté con una ceja levantada, además de una sonrisa en mi rostro

La dragona mira unos segundos a Alexander, para luego darse cuenta de la trampa que el dragón azul le ha aplicado

— - _Molesta_ – ¡Ugh! Entonces lo hiciste solo para saber si estaba escuchando – expresa Ember, la cual, se levanta un poco enojada

— En realidad quería saber si estabas dormida, pero ya me lo dijiste… aunque no me molesta que escucharas, pero debemos ir a Poniville ¿Recuerdas? – mencioné con tranquilidad, mientras sigo a Ember

 _Al parecer Ember nunca ha tenido un novio… su actitud, temperamento y el modo de expresar sus emociones la hacen difícil de entender…_

— - _se cruza de brazos_ – ¿No dirás que solo voy para chismorrear sobre ti y tu hermano? – menciona Ember, quien continúa un poco molesta…

— Tranquila Ember, si quieres te llevo en mi lomo – dije con seriedad, mientras camino hacía la salida

— ¿Crees que yo no puedo volar hasta Poniville? – expresa la dragona celeste, quien comienza a frustrar a Alexander

— Yo no dije eso, solo te pregunto – dije con voz sería

Alexander y Ember salen de la cueva, mientras ambos continúan discutiendo, por lo ocurrido hace unos segundos

— Muy bien, gracias por una llevarme – menciona Ember, con una sonrisa en su rostro

 _No se que fue eso fue una discusión o solamente una cucharada de manipulación de un dragón hacía mí_

Sin más problema, Ember se sube al lomo de Alexander y este con cuidado de no hacer caer a la dragona, abre sus alas negras y parte vuelo hacía Poniville

— Sabes, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a volar – dije con tranquilidad

— Me gusta volar, pero es cansado y más si voy a Poniville... – menciona Ember, sentada en el lomo de Alexander

— Claro y es más fácil que yo te lleve hasta Poniville en mi lomo como si tu fueras mi jinete – expresé sin molestia, aunque el peso extra es un problema leve

— Claro que sí, además es divertido verte volar – menciona Ember, quien esta sentada en el lomo de Alexander

 **Quince Minutos más tarde: 8:45am**

Han transcurrido apenas quince minutos de vuelo, donde Ember sigue cómodamente en el lomo de Alexander, mientras el vuela con dirección a Poniville… claro que la dragona se ha acomodado en el lomo del dragón azul…

 **Ember cree que soy una cama o ¿Qué?**

— ¿Mi lomo está cómodo para ti? – pregunté, sin dejar de ver al frente

— Mmh, se podría decir que sí... pero tus espinas molestan un poco- comenta Ember, la cual, se reincorpora

El dragón azul, observa como Ember salta de su lomo, para luego volar a su lado, manteniendo su velocidad idéntica a la que este lleva

— Alexander ¿En serio nunca subiste nada de tu padre? – pregunta la dragona Celeste, quien desea conocer un poco más.

— - _suspira_ – Se muy poco sobre él, Michael tampoco sabe mucho, ambos éramos muy pequeños cuando ocurrió el desastre – mencioné con voz un poco triste

— No es necesario que me lo digas – aclara Ember, quien comprende al humano, ya que ella nunca vio a su madre

( **Pueden confirmarme si Ember vio a su madre, no estoy completamente seguro si ese dato es correcto)**

 **(La historia es importante para comprender más sobre Michael y Alexander, no obstante pueden saltarla)**

— No te preocupes, yo quiero decirte:

Todo comenzó en el año 1997, Michael tenía tres años y yo uno, ambos éramos muy pequeños para poder entender todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor. Mis padres se habían separado y mi papá venía cada mes a vernos, pero un día no regreso nunca más.

Los años pasaron y Michael y yo siempre nos preguntamos quien fue nuestro padre, no podíamos recordarlo… era un grupo de imágenes borrosas, pero cuando le preguntaba a mi mamá, ella siempre cambiaba de tema de inmediato, evitaba hablar de ello con mi hermano y yo. No fue hasta cuando Michael entró a la secundaria descubrió la noticia, pero el no me contó nada, hasta que yo entré a la secundaria. Fue cuando lo supe, mi padre había muerto en un horrible accidente, según la nota el carro que estaba manejando se quedó sin frenos al cruzar una línea férrea y el tren lo arrasó, murió instantáneamente cuando la locomotora lo impacto – Conté con voz sombría

Ember y Alexander quedan en total silencio, donde el único sonido, son los leteos de ambos dragones, con dirección a Poniville

 **Frontera entre Poniville y el Bosque Everfree: 9am**

Michael y Chrysalis ya han llegado a Poniville, pero ambos aún no han ido al castillo de la amistad, pues prefieren esperar a que Alexander llegue primero, debido a que ambos simuladores, no tienen mucha amistad con Twilight

— ¿Seguro que quieres esperar aquí? Alexander y Ember pueden ya haber llegado… incluso pueden seguir dormidos en las tierras de los dragones – aclara Chrysalis, no muy ansiosa de tener que ir a ese lugar lleno de ponys

— Lo dudo, si Alexander sigue siendo igual que antes, lo único que no cambiaría sería su puntualidad – menciona Michael, quien observa el cielo

— No creo que lo veas llegar, ellos vienen por el suroeste – avisa Chrysalis, mientras Michael regresa junto a ella

— Si eso es cierto, veríamos el reflejo de sus escamas al llegar, esperemos unos minutos, nada perderíamos – dice Michael, quien se sienta de manera tranquila

— Michael ¿No es mucha molestia de contarme un poco más de tu vida? – pregunta la cambiante, quien se sienta junto a Michael

El simulador piensa unos segundos y vuelve a ver a Chrysalis, con un semblante tranquilo

— No hay problema ¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunta Michael, quien no tiene ningún inconveniente en contar su pasado

— - _Pensativa_ – Mmh, cuéntame de tu madre, nunca hablas de ella – menciona Chrysalis, quien presta mucha atención

— - _suspira_ – Mi madre… ¿Qué puedo decir de ella?: No fue la mejor mamá del mundo, pero tampoco lo hizo tan mal, creo yo. Ella no fue muy cariñosa conmigo, ni con mi hermano, ella le importaba más el dinero, por eso cuando mi padre murió, ella se quedó con una casa en la ciudad y nos dejó una a Alexander y a mí… que era la de menor valor de las dos, en ese tiempo cuando mi hermano y yo estudiábamos en la universidad, ella regresó a la casa, pues ella sabía que Alexander y yo teníamos una beca completa en la universidad… ella tenía problemas financieros. Chrysalis, mi madre no fue del tipo cariñosas como veo en Equestria, aunque tampoco puedo quejarme – explica Michael, quien vuelve a ver a su pareja

( _Una beca completa en mi país, es que tu quedas exonerado de cualquier pago de lo que deseas estudiar, más bien te pagan a ti para que estudies…ronda entre unos 125 a 200 mil colones cada mes)_

— - _sorprendida_ – Wow Michael… que triste debió vivir así – menciona la cambiante

Chrysalis le da un abrazo cariñoso a Michael, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor al humano

— No fue triste, vivía feliz antes de que me expulsaran de la universidad… - Bufa Michael, quien perdió un año y medio… estudiando topografía

— Creo que sería mejor ir al Castillo, llevamos quince minutos y no hemos avistado a tu hermano el dragón… a mi se me hace que a él le gusta ser dragón – comenta la simuladora, quien quiere evitar que Michael se vaya de Equestria

— Muy bien, entonces volemos al castillo, pero no podemos cruzar Poniville como unos cambiantes… no se que tal estarán las cosas hoy en día– dice Michael, quien se reincorpora

— ¿Es necesario transformarme? – pregunta la cambiante, quien no desea realizar hechizos el día de hoy

Michael con cuidado prueba su magia, la cual, ya no le genera un terrible dolor como el día anterior, aunque si un poco de presión en su cuerno…

— Sería lo mejor, la última vez que entré a Poniville, me persiguió un grupo de guardias, mientras cargaba a Twilight – aclara Michael, quien piensa un poco en que transformarse

Sin más problema, Chrysalis es rodeada por completo por unas llamas verdes, donde segundos después dejan ver a una yegua de pelaje amarillo y melena verde, con una Cutie Mark de una estrella

— Listo, ahora soy un pony o yegua ¿Tu de que te vas a transformar? – pregunta la cambiante, quien mira al humano

Michael igualmente es rodeado por unas llamas verdes, donde segundos después estás se disipan, dejando ver a un dragón morado, idéntico a Spike

— Creo que lo más sencillo, es transformarme en Spike… no quiero tener dolor de cabeza tan pronto – responde Michael, mientras Chrysalis asiente con la cabeza

Para evitar llamar la atención, la terrestre amarilla, junto con el dragón morado, caminan hacia el castillo de la amistad muy deprisa

 **Mientras tanto con Ember y Alexander 9:10**

Cerca de la Bahía Horse Shoe, ambos dragones están sobrevolando Baltimare, donde son recibidos por una intensa lluvia, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribarlos, los cuales, vuelan con gran tranquilidad, disfrutando de su compañía.

— Odio a los pegasos, ellos siempre hacen tormentas y ni siquiera se preocupan por los demás – bufa Ember, muy molesta debido a que está empapada por la lluvia

— No esta tan mal Ember, un poco de lluvia no le ha hecho daño a nadie – expresé, mientras vuelo tranquilamente

— Oye, si tu casi que vas aún campo a cortar flores e intercambiar collares con los ponys… - menciona Ember, quien sigue de cerca al dragón azul

Ambos escamados comienza a seguir el río, que desemboca en la bahía, para acercarse más a Poniville

— Viniendo de ti, me ofende muchísimo, pero apenas paso con los "ponys" ni siquiera conozco a las amigas de Twilight – dije con calma, mientras continuo volando

 _Bueno si algunas pero no a todas, supongo que las conoceré después, si no muero antes…_

— Es que a veces eres muy cursi… aunque he intentado que todos los dragones sean un poco más amistosos, pero no tan cursis – comenta Ember, quien vuela sin problemas bajo la lluvia

— Pero si no he dicho nada cursi, siempre he estado a tu lado – dije levemente ofendido por las palabras de la dragona

— Espera Alexander – menciona Ember, quien deja de avanzar

El dragón azul se detiene y se acerca a Ember, mientras ambos se mantienen elevados con sus alas

— ¿Qué sucede Ember? – pregunté, mientras miro al suelo, algo confundido

— He visto algo extraño en la orilla del río – aclara Ember, señalando el área donde vio algo extraño

Alexander mira el río con detenimiento durante unos minutos pero no logra ver nada fuera de lo común

— ¿Qué estas viendo? Yo no veo nada – pregunté con duda, sin dejar de ver el río

— Shhh " _mira el río cerca de la línea de árboles_ " – dice Ember, quien mueve la cabeza del dragón a la dirección a la que ella está mirando...

Con más detenimiento, Alexander observa la línea de arboles, donde este puede ver a un dragón anaranjado moderado con espinas rosada fuerte

(Anaranjado moderado: Significa un tipo de color entre suave y fuerte, por eso se llama moderado… es la mitad de ambas tonalidades)

— " _Lo he visto… creo que es un dragón_ " – aclaré con curiosidad, mientras vuelvo a ver a Ember

— Entonces no estoy loca... ella se ha escapado – menciona la dragona Celeste, con el ceño fruncido

— ¿Puedes explicarme de que se trata todo esto? – pregunte, ya que no conozco a todos los dragones

— Te lo explicaré después, ahora ayúdame a atraparla – aclara Ember, quien mira al dragón azul

 _Rayos, esto no va a terminar bien… ¿A quién diablos se refiere?_

— Iré por detrás, tu acecha por al frente – le dije a Ember, mientas vuelo hacia el bosque en un intento por no hacer ruido

 **Mientras tanto, en el bosque: 9:15am**

Una pequeña dragona color anaranjado moderado con espinas color rosa fuerte, con bajo vientre color crema y unos cuernos en su cabeza del mismo color, además de ojos color celeste, se encuentra sentada en la orilla del río, con una mirada perdida… y un poco aburrida, por otro lado, sin ser escuchado, Alexander aterriza a varios metros del extraño dragón y este lentamente comienza a acercarse, mientras la acecha

— Que aburrido, no hay nada que hacer – comenta Smolder, quien toma un palo y comienza a dibujar bajo la lluvia

— Vaya, vaya, miren quien se ha escapado de las tierras de los dragones – menciona Ember, la cual, tampoco fue escuchada mientras descendía

— - _se pone de pie_ – Princesa Ember ¿Qué hace aquí? Digo jamás pensé que estuvieras tan lejos de las tierras – pregunta la dragona anaranjada, con unos nervios muy notables

Sin previo aviso Alexander salta hacía el dragón desconocido, no obstante, está se corre a la derecha, saliendo del rumbo del dragón azul, quien choca con Ember

— ¡Jajaja vaya! No puedo creerlo que intentaras acechar aun dragón – expresa Smolder, quien se cruza de brazos, mientras mira con molestia al dragón azul

Muy molesta, Ember se levanta al igual que Alexander, sin ninguna herida por el golpe que ambos se han dado, no obstante, el humano se levanta confundido y levemente frustrado

— ¿Qué intentabas hacer Alexander? – pregunta Ember muy enojada, por la acción del escamado

— Espera ¿Lo conoces? – _mira a ambos escamados_ – Oh… ¡No puedo creerlo! La princesa Ember tiene una pareja – expresa Smolder, quien hace sonrojar un poco a la dragona celeste

Sin entender lo que está sucediendo, Alexander da un paso hacía adelante, pues el quiere que le den una explicación a tan extraña reunión

— Haber, yo soy el que debería estar haciendo las preguntas – _ve a Smolder_ \- ¿Quién diablos eres? – _ve a Ember_ \- ¿Acaso es tu hija o algo? ¿Ya se conocen las dos? – pregunte levemente enojado, ya que no me dan las respuestas que busco

El rostro de Ember se vuelve serio con la pregunta del humano, mientras la dragona anaranjada mantiene una distancia del dragón azul

— Ella no es mi hija, solo es una dragona más de nuestra comunidad… me extraña que no la vieras – responde Ember, la cual, se cruza de brazos, al igual que Smolder

— Me llamo Smolder y Ember tiene razón, pero no me gusta estar con ese montón de perdedores... – comenta la dragona, quien mira con indiferencia al humano

U _gh… ¿Twilight se enojaría si le presento a Spike a Smolder?_

— Ya te lo he dicho Smolder, tienes que ser un poco más amistosa… - menciona Ember, levemente molesta

— ¿Desde cuándo los dragones hacen amigos? – pregunta la escamada anaranjada, quien se cruza de brazos

Con mucha tranquilizad, el dragón azul, decide intervenir en la pequeña discusión de ambas dragonas

— Smolder técnicamente tener amigos no es nada malo, de hecho puede ser genial – mencioné con voz tranquila

— Un segundo… - _ve a Alexander_ \- ¡Increíble eres un dragón de hielo! ¡Eso es genial! Y yo que creí que nunca conocería uno – expresa Smolder, quien tiene una actitud desafiante en ocasiones… la cual, ignora lo que dijo el humano

 _Genial, me he encontrado con una dragona tosca ¿qué puede ser peor? Pues tomar un batido de los de factor de miedo._

 **Por otro lado en Poniville: 9:30am**

Michael y Chrysalis han llegado al castillo de la amistad, como ambos están transformados, no generan pánico en el pueblo

— " _Es humillante haberme transformado en un pony para venir aquí_ " ¿No podíamos haber rodeado el pueblo – expresa Chrysalis, levemente molesta

— Oh vamos, no es tan malo Chrysalis, si hubiéramos pasado como unos simuladores, todos se habrían asustado – comenta Michael, quien se transformó en Spike

— Es normal para los cambiantes que los ponys nos teman y es algo que no me molesta para nada, lo digo enserio, no me importa... – comenta la cambiante, quien simula aún pony

— Si queremos hacer la paz, creo que deberías comenzar a ser un poco más tolerante con los ponys y evitar drenar su amor como lo seguimos haciendo... – menciona Michael, quien se acerca a la puerta del castillo

Michael deja de imitar al dragón morado y regresa a su forma como cambiante, al igual que Chrysalis, quien le preocupa estar tan cerca de los ponys

‹Tock – tock – tock›

Ambos cambiantes esperan que alguien les atienda, pero nadie les abre la puerta

— ¿No será que Twilight olvidó la reunión con nosotros? – pregunta la pareja de Michael, quien desea poder irse

 **(Chrysalis quiere alejarse de los ponys, pero no lo hace ya que no quiere dejar a Michael)**

Ambos cambiantes ven como la gran puerta se abre, dejando ver a una unicornio rosada

— Oh, pensamos que llegarían más tarde – menciona Starlight, quien ayuda a Twilight con el problema del humano

— La carta decía que teníamos que llegar temprano – comenta Chrysalis, con una mirada sería

— - _Nerviosa_ – Jejeje pasen, los llevaré al mapa – dice la unicornio, quien permite el paso a los dos simuladores

Michael entra con total tranquilidad, no así lo hace Chrysalis, quien entra con total desconfianza

— Sabes haber usado magia, hizo que me doliera la cabeza – comenta Michael, quien sigue a la unicornio rosada por el pasillo

— Yo te había advertido que no era necesario hacerlo… los ponys deben acostumbrarse a los cambiantes – menciona la simuladora, quien es escuchada por Starlight

— De hecho Chrysalis, Luna está haciendo lo posible para que tanto ponys como Dragones, Grifos, Cambiantes y las demás razas, tenga las mismas leyes – explica la amiga de Twilight, quien se detiene al frente de una gran puerta

Con su magia, Starlight abre la gran puerta de madera, dejando ver la sala del mapa cutie, rodeado por seis sillas… las cuales son de las chicas. Michael y Chrysalis entran al cuarto, no así, lo hace Starlight

— Llamaré a Twilight, mientras tanto pueden sentarse en donde quieran – menciona la unicornio rosada, quien se devuelve para avisarle a su mentora

— Gracias Starlight, eres muy amable – expresa Michael, con tranquilidad

— Jejeje, no hay problema… creo que iré por Twilight… no se donde este – aclara la unicornio, levemente nerviosa

Starlight se retira al cerrar la puerta del mapa, mientras Michael y Chrysalis se sientan en alguna de las seis sillas del mapa…

— Sabes, yo había estado aquí mis primeros días, Twilight y sus amigas me habían traído aquí, antes de que tu me encontraras – explica Michael, con tranquilidad

— Aún recuerdo cuando yo te llevé a la colmena… me sentí tan viva al ver la cara de Celestia enojada – aclara Chrysalis, con un sonrisa tranquila

Michael se da cuenta que su hermano, efectivamente no ha regresado de las tierras de los dragones, por lo que comienza a preocuparse...

— Es extraño que Alexander no haya venido – comenta el simulador, con preocupación

— Es obvio que el está más lejos que nosotros Michael, tardará un par de horas en poder llegar, a menos que use algún tipo de artefacto extraño – responde la cambiante, quien no quiere estar en el castillo

Nuevamente la puerta se abre, dejando ver entrar a Twilight, con unas alforjas en su lomo y muchos papeles flotando alrededor de ella

— Lamento la tardanza, pensé que vendrían más tarde – dice la Alicornio lila, quien camina hacía su silla

Con su magia Twilight, se quita sus alforjas y coloca los papeles en orden por su color, textura e información...

— ¿Qué es todo esto Twilight, acaso alguien te pidió realizar una tesis? – pregunta Michael, muy sorprendido, incluyendo a Chrysalis

— Ah… no, Wildfire me pidió encargarme de tu problema con tu hechizo ¡Es increíblemente difícil! No he dormido mucho, pero creo saber como liberarte sin tener que regresarte, pero… ¿Dónde está Alexander? – pregunta Twilight… quien le da un pequeño tic en su ojo derecho

 _(La pobre no ha descansado nada, ella es muy aplicada…)_

En tercera ocasión, la puerta se abre, dejando ver entrar aún dragón morado, muy preocupado

— Oh… Hola Michael… lamento que tengas que ver a Twilight en este estado – se disculpa Spike, quien se acerca a la Alicornio lila

— ¿Acaso ella sabe que necesita dormir? – pregunta la simuladora, un poco inquieta

— Supongo que sí, pero cuando ella quiere resolver algo, no hay nadie que pueda detenerla… y eso nos afecta a todos... lo digo por experiencia – aclara Spike, muy preocupado por la salud de su amiga

— ¡Estoy bien! No hay nada que un café pueda resolver… ¿Verdad Starlight? – dice la Alicornio lila, con unas ojeras muy notables

— Twilight Starlight ya se fue… hace unos minutos - menciona Michael, mientras la Alicornio parpadea varias veces…

 _Yo también he estado en ese estado… cuando estas en la universidad, literalmente te conviertes en un zombi… pero no es saludable para Twilight…_

— Twilight ¿Hace cuanto que no duermes? – pregunta Michael, muy angustiado

— No lo sé… hace días, he estado muy ocupada con todos los problemas de ahora – menciona la Alicornio, quien da un pequeño bostezo

 _Al menos yo podía dormir uno que otro día, pero Twilight ya lo hace porque quiere ¿No se da cuenta?_

 **Mientras tanto con Alexander, Ember y Smolder:**

Alexander y Ember han detenido su viaje, debido a que se han distraído porque han descubierto que una dragona, que se ha escapado de las tierras sin permiso

— Si… soy un dragón de hielo, pero eso no responde el hecho de que te fueras de las tierras dragón – dije con calma, provocando que la dragona me mire de manera… no muy bonita

— ¿Acaso es de tu importancia que sepas donde yo estoy? – pregunta la dragona anaranjada… quien desafía al dragón azul

— Smolder regresa de inmediato a las tierras dragón y no te lo digo como amiga… si no como una orden – aclara Ember, quien mira de manera sería a la escamada

— Ugh… Bien, pero ya se lo que ustedes dos van hacer – aclara Smolder, la cual, se retira volando hacia las tierras dragón

Por otro lado, Alexander le entraron nervios por el comentario de la extraña dragona, mientras Ember vuelve a mirar al dragón azul

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de haber tenido huevos? – pregunta la dragona celeste mirando a Alexander de manera muy molesta

— Bueno no, yo no sabía que era otro dragón de la comunidad… hay demasiados y fue lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza – respondí muy apenado, por aquel comentario

Ember se tranquiliza por la respuesta y pasa por su pensamiento la reunión que ambos tienen con Twilight

— Twilight no estará muy feliz por haber llegado tarde – comenta Ember, la cual, se acerca hacia el escamado azul

 _Si no le gusta, que se aguante, Ember y yo, no somos aviones turbo hélice para llegar en minutos…_

— No importa, pero mejor continuemos… oye ¿Entendiste lo último que dijo Smolder? No comprendí a que se refiere – pregunté con duda

 _¿Acaso Smolder sabe que Ember y yo vamos a Poniville o ella sabe que intentamos ser una pareja? ¿Habrá sido eso o tengo que entender todo con doble sentido?_

Con la pregunta ya recibida, ambos reanudan su vuelo hacía Poniville, mientras Ember, piensa una manera adecuada para responder la duda del humano

— ¿Recuerdas aquel día que te había dicho que dentro de dos semanas comenzaba el calor de los dragones? – pregunta Ember, con un sonrojo muy notable

 _Cierto… esas dos semanas ahora son días, incluso ya puede haber comenzado y no me he dado cuenta_

— Lo había olvidado y supongo que comienza este Lunes ¿verdad? – dije volando con tranquilidad

— - _incomoda_ – Sí… ¿No te preocupa o sí? – pregunta la dragona, con incomodidad, debido al tema

— No, no, claro que no, es nuevo esto para mi… adaptarme es algo extraño, pero te tengo a ti, así que estaré bien – mencioné con calma, provocando que la escamada se sonroje levemente

 _Me preocupa más el hecho de que dije la dirección de mi casa a una dragona en calor ¿lo hice por ser una mejor persona o fue por otra cosa?_

— Pronto te acostumbraras… ah… digo es normal que un dragón pase por esa situación y más si es su primera vez – comenta Ember, quien levanta la curiosidad de Alexander

— ¿Acaso tu ya lo hiciste? – pregunté, mientras levanto mi ceja…

La pregunta del dragón azul, molesta a Ember, ya que es una pregunta demasiado personal

La escamada celeste escupe una bola de fuego rojo rosado, pero Alexander logra esquivarla sin ningún inconveniente

— Oye, oye, oye, espera, no es necesario que me respondas, solo pregunté por que me pareció extraño tu comentario – dije intranquilo, por la reacción de la escamada

— ¡Claro que no responderé a esa pregunta Alexander! Ningún dragón hace ese tipo de preguntas – expresa muy enojada Ember

 **Nota personal:** _No preguntar cosas muy personales a nadie ¡Equestria es rara!_

— Vale, lo siento, no lo olvidaré… - dije con un poco de miedo

 **Canterlot; Oficina de Prensa:**

Con todo lo sucedido con Schneider y la explosión en Canterlot, muchos periodistas han llegado con el fin de poder saber más, acerca de lo que está sucediendo en el castillo como Luna había prometido horas atrás

Por el momento Luna se encuentra sentada con mucha calma en su silla, donde al frente de esta, se encuentra un escritorio, al frente de ella muchos ponys, con cámaras y papeles

 **( Son las cámaras de cinta de antes… no es una Go pro 2018)**

— Princesa Luna ¿Qué fueron las explosiones en el castillo? – pregunta el periodista del diario el eclipse

 _(El nombre de la prensa es inventado por mi, por lo que no serán de la serié original)_

— Las explosiones fueron causadas por un peligroso unicornio, que hemos capturado en el oeste hace unas horas, actualmente tenemos custodiado al unicornio para evitar más sorpresas – explica Luna, quien evita entrar en detalles

— Princesa Luna ¿Por qué escapó el prisionero si ya estaba controlado? – pregunta un pony de melena café, del periódico el heraldo

— Debido a la falta de personal, provocado por el accidente del gas tóxico, gran parte de los guardias de la prisión, sufrieron muchas bajas, dejando una gran inseguridad en la cárcel – aclara Luna, con toda honestidad

— Usted está diciendo que la cárcel no tiene personal ¿Eso significa que los ponys corren peligro? – pregunta un pegaso, del periódico el ala…

— No hay peligro para nadie ni para el resto de los pueblos, el accidente de hace unas horas, es un caso aislado y no tiene relación con los demás prisioneros – menciona Luna, la cual comienzan a estresarse

Con forme continua avanzando la entrevista, los ponys comienzan a preguntar sobre las situaciones que sucedieron en el cambiante y el dragón azul, lo que preocupa a Luna

— Princesa Luna ¿Es cierto que están planeando un tratado de paz con los simuladores? – pregunta un pony terrestre, del periódico la república

— Así es, nuestra misión es mantener la paz en toda Equestria, para evitar cualquier enfrentamiento futuro con otras razas y durante estos meces se ha dado la oportunidad con los cambiantes – aclara Luna, la cual, ya desea salir

— ¿Que pasará con el dragón que atacó Poniville? Muchos ponys estuvieron asustados por ese ataque y no hemos visto que se haya resuelto nada – pregunta un unicornio de melena negra, del periódico el bit

— Ese dragón no atacó con la intensión de dañar a nadie, fue obligado por un pony que quería destruir a su pareja… - comenta Luna, un poco cansada

Por la puerta, entra un guardia con una mirada de mucha preocupación, el cual, se acerca a Luna, para susurrarle a su oído de una situación comprometedora

— " _Princesa… Eh...Schneider se ha escapado de la enfermería"_ – murmura Storm, el guardia de la biblioteca, con un nerviosismo muy notable

La princesa de la noche siente un horrible escalofrío en todo su lomo, pues ya conoce cual es la misión del unicornio negro

— Pido disculpas pero debemos terminar ahora, hay una situación que debo resolver de inmediato – menciona Luna, quien evita filtrar información

La princesa Luna y Storm se retiran de la oficina de prensa

— ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto Storm? – pregunta Luna, con mucha molestia

— La Doctora había terminado de curarle la pata y el aprovechó la distracción y se retiró los anillos inhibidores, intentamos atraparlo, pero usó un hechizo desconocido… llevamos quince minutos buscándolo pero no logramos encontrar rastros de su magia – explica Storm, muy preocupado

— Nunca lo encontrarán, debió limpiar su rastro de magia… pero creo saber a donde irá – menciona Luna, pensando un poco en la reunión de Twilight

 **Continuará:**

Un capítulo más a este fic, espero que les haya agradado y no olviden comentar con su opinión personal : )

 **Próximo Capitulo: La Reunión**

Con todos reunidos, por fin Twilight puede explicar que esta sucediendo, aunque nada salga como ella quisiera

 **Comentarios del Capitulo anterior:**

 **Max208:** Schneider no luchará contra las princesas, quiere venganza de un dragón quien lo derrotó en su castillo… por eso fue a buscarlo, aunque no sepa donde esta…De hecho tienes razón entre Ember y Alexander solo es una prueba, no es oficial que ellos vayan a ser una pareja

 **Comet Galaxy:** Pues si el pobre tiene una horrible jaqueca. Para la próxima deben hacer puertas más grandes o Alexnader no va a poder visitarlos…

Con Ember y Alexander, más o menos se llevan a veces chochan sus personalidades. Schneider tuvo la suerte que Alexander olvidara el único detalle sobre su especie dragón… mejor lo hubiera quemado con una llamarada en vez de una ráfaga.

En total el padre de Wildfire creo cuatro libros, tres originales y el otro es el supremo, que controlada los demás libros

 **Sicario hit** : Recuerda que Alexander y Ember no son absolutamente nada aún, únicamente son amigos y se llevan bien, aunque exista una relación que intenta funcionar, literalmente cualquier situación muy comprometedora podría destruir lo que ambos llevan hasta ahora... ellos no soy una pareja oficial, aunque hay situaciones muy cercanas entre ellos que los respaldan un poco, te digo un secreto ni yo mismo me siento cómodo entre Alexander y Ember... incluso me dan ganas de dejar solo al dragón... solo para efectos estéticos. Sobre Alexander super enojándose... recuerda que es un dragón y no un Sayayin, por lo que no creo que pueda transformarse, claro que si es destructivo... y con gran probabilidad de daños colaterales cuando se enoja.

 **Kirin:** Gracias a dios no, todo está muy bien, sobre el culto… ostia prefiero que me atropellen…

No es ignorancia es falta de personal. Al que si olvidaron es a Stone y a Creek ¿No los recuerdan?

No, los libros no tienen conexión con el espejo, son dos focos distintos con magia distinta, sobre los hijos, si te refieres a los de Blake con Chrysalis de la otra dimensión, no los veremos. Si te refieres a Michael y a Chrysalis de este fic si los verán. Por otro lado los libros no causan ningún daño, son totalmente seguros, pero provoca que la gente olvide a quienes se fueron de la tierra hasta que ellos regresen, dentro de un plazo de seis meces o serán olvidados... pues es como si ellos nunca hubieran existido en la tierra... Para serte sincero… ya queda muy poco para el final, por lo que no habrá muchas aventuras… aunque si saldrán uno que otro personaje de esa temporada

Gracias por sus comentarios, sin más me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, gracias por todo el apoyo a este fic ¡Entramos a los 17 mil lectores! (eso es genial) os agradezco por su apoyo.


	37. La reunión

_Debido aún error en el auto guardado perdí este capitulo, por lo que me vi obligado a volverlo a reescribir… lamento los inconvenientes y espero poder recompensar el tiempo perdido por mi error. De hecho lo terminé en tiempo record…_

* * *

 **Antepenultimo Capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 36: La reunión**

 **Castillo de Canterlot** :

Luna junto con Shinnig Armor, además del capitán ColdSky, están dialogando como fue que escapó el unicornio, ahora los tres ponys están en la enfermería, investigando la situación, en un intento por volver a encontrar al peligroso convicto

— ¿Cómo es posible que haya logrado escapar si seis guardias los vigilaban? – pregunta Luna, quien golpea el suelo con su casco, debido a la molestia

— El aprovechó que la enfermera le estaba curando la herida de su pata y se retiró los anillos inhibidores, intentamos evitarlo pero había realizado un hechizo y desapareció de la enfermería – aclara Shinnig Armor, muy enojado, ya que ha perdido un prisionero categoría A

Wildfire quien pasa cerca de la enfermera, se acerca al grupo, con la intensión de poder ayudar en lo más posible, pues fue liberado ya que su condena por haber matado al dragón no aplica _(El está vivo por lo que no sería justo mantenerlo encerrado)_

— Intentamos rastrearlo, pero ninguno de los hechizos funciona, es como si su magia no existiera, los Shadowbolts están buscando en los alrededores – menciona ColdSky, igualmente muy frustrado que el capitán de la guardia diurna

— Jamás lo encontraran rastrando su magia, el sabe que ustedes intentarán detectarlo por ese rublo, el ha hecho invisible sus residuos mágicos… deberán pensar una mejor manera de encontrarlo, el sabe como funciona los guardias, cuales son sus tácticas y más – explica Wildfire, con mucha tranquilidad

— ¿Adónde crees que el se haya ido? – pregunta Luna, muy preocupada, ya que ese pony es muy peligroso

— ¿Cómo sabes que el ha utilizado un hechizo? Ni siguiera te ves muy mágico – menciona Shinnig Armor, quien desconfía del Alicornio rojo

— Usar magia no es simplemente disparar rayos de colores, se debe saber comprender, sentir y utilizar sabiamente Shinnig Armor, por ejemplo, ¿Sabes por qué Schneider logró escapar? – pregunta Wildfire, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡No es momento de pelear! No sabemos donde se encuentra ese peligroso unicornio – aclara Luna, quien vuelve a mirar al Alicornio rojo

Con una mirada tranquila, Luna ve en los ojos de su pareja la respuesta que tanto buscaba, y con algo de inseguridad, ella le articula una pregunta

— Está yendo hacia Ponyville ¿Verdad Wildfire? – pregunta Luna, con una leve jaqueca

— Es imposible, los Wonderbolts lo hubieran visto o los Shadowbolts – expresa el unicornio blanco, provocando que Wildfire se lleve su casco a la cara

— Schneider quiere vengarse de Alexander, Ember, Twilight, Michael y todo aquel que ingresaron a su castillo, el puede estar yendo por la línea de árboles – menciona el Alicornio rojo, quien le provoca un horrible escalofrío al hermano de Twilight

ColdSky quien es capitán de la guardia nocturna, da un paso hacia adelante, para poder evacuar una duda

— Si Schneider quiere venganza ¿No debería hacerlo con ustedes dos? – pregunta el unicornio azul, con duda

El rostro de Luna pierde su sonrisa, no obstante la de Wildfire, mantiene un semblante tranquilo

— Ya lo hizo, haber humillado a los guardias de Canterlot fue su forma de hacerse notar ¿Acaso no lo has notado? – menciona Wildfire, quien con mucha tranquilidad se retira lentamente

Luna mira con calma como el Alicornio rojo lentamente se aleja por el pasillo, por otro lado, ambos capitanes desean destruir a ese pony… por la mención de la defensa de Canterlot

 **Castillo de la amistad** :

Con la llegada de Alexander y Ember, por fin la reunión se lleva a cabo, donde una adormilada unicornio lila, se sienta en su silla, ya que todos se encuentran en el mapa cutie mark

— ¿Por qué tardaron tanto Alexander y Ember? – pregunta Twilight, quien da un pequeño bostezo

— Ah… hubieron algunos inconvenientes en el camino y también algunas situaciones que se malinterpretaron – mencioné con calma, sentado a la par de Ember, quien evita mirar al dragon azul

— Twilight podemos ir al grano, no me agrada el hecho de estar tan cerca de los ponys… y no lo digo porque me disgustan si no por nuestro pasado – aclara Chrysalis, a la par de un Michael pensativo

( _Twilight está sentada en su silla, las otras fueron retiradas, y el orden como se acomodaron para la reunión es así: Al contrario de Twilight está Michael, luego Chrysalis, Alexander y luego Ember. Todos hacía la derecha_ )

— Ah… si lo siento… bueno he leído el libro que se encontró en el castillo de Schneider y pude descubrir una forma de revertir tu hechizo Michael – aclara Twilight, quien le entrega el libro al cambiante

— Entiendo ¿Es una manera fácil o tenemos que ir en una búsqueda estúpida por varios días? – pregunta el humano, quien le entrega el libro a su pareja

La Alicornio lila con su magia hace aparecer una pequeña hoja, mientras los dos dragones escucha en silencio

— La mayoría de objetos que se requieren son muy fáciles de encontrar… a excepción de uno de ellos–

— Una llama viviente de un dragón de hielo – expresa Chrysalis, quien provoca un sobresalto de la dragona celeste

Ember quien estaba muy tranquila, reacciona de manera agresiva sobre la mención de la flama viviente

— ¡No dejaré que utilicen para sus hechizos raros a Alexander! – aclara la escamada celeste, quien golpea con su puño la mesa

— Ember cálmate, no es para tanto – le dije un poco asombrado por la reacción innecesaria

— Pero te están utilizando, eres el último de una especie extinta – bufa la dragona, mientras todos observan a ambos dragones en silencio

Todos ven al escamado azul, el cual, sus nervios le comienzan a jugar una mala pasada

— ¿Pueden deja de verme así? ¿Acaso se les a perdido algo? – pregunté con molestia, ya que todos me están viendo sin razón alguna

— Perdón Alexander… pero Ember tiene razón, sería descortés de nuestra parte pedirte algo así… eres el último... – aclara Chrysalis, mientras Michael afirma las palabras de la cambiante con su cabeza

— Quiero dejar en claro que no me importa ser el último dragón de hielo y toda esa mierda, si a **MI** me da la puta gana puedo entregar hasta mis gemas, así que pueden continuar… - expresé frustrado, ya que a cada rato mencionan que soy el último de los dragones de hielo ¿A quién diablos le importa?

Un poco abrumada por la fuerte respuesta por parte del hermano de Michael, Twilight hace aparecer otro papel, donde ella lo lee rápidamente para poder explicarlo

— Ah… sí – _ve al cambiante_ – Michael tu hechizo tiene dos faces, la primera face podemos lograr cancelarla y detener todo el hechizo, pero en la segunda fase, no hay forma de poder detenerla, es imposible poder hacerlo. No tengo ni idea en cual fase te encuentras, por lo que puede ser o no ser tarde… - explica Twilight, aunque no ayuda mucho esa información

— ¿Quieres ser más especifica Sparkle? – pregunta Chrysalis con una ceja levantada

— No se como decirlo… pero bueno. Michael ¿Quieres quedarte en Equestria o regresar a la tierra? – pregunta la Alicornio, quien toma por sorpresa al cambiante y a su hermano

 **En algún lugar del Bosque White Tail:**

En algún lugar del denso bosque White tail, cerca de un lago rodeado por robles y arbustos de bayas, un unicornio negro con una venda en su pata derecha manchada levemente de sangre, se detiene para poder descansar

— Pagaras por todo lo que me has hecho Canterlot, serán tres platos. ¡El primero una entrada de desesperación, el segundo un plato de miedo y cuando creas que estas lleno, un postre de miseria y angustia! – grita Schneider, quien golpea con furia el suelo con su casco izquierdo

El unicornio negro lanza un hechizo a la orilla del lago, provocando que en un área de dos metros, el agua se torne de un color plateado, dejando ver el rostro de Xena la cazadora en el agua.

— ¿Para qué me contacta Lord Schneider? – pregunta la unicornio, con un rostro muy serio

— Quiero que traigas a cada uno de mis soldados, atacaremos Ponyville para alertar a Canterlot – aclara Schneider, mientras Xena no cambia su expresión

— Sabe que este día ese dragón, junto con ese extraño cambiante están ahí ¿Verdad Lord Schneider? – pregunta Xena, con mucha tranquilidad

— Claro que lo sé, por eso es nuestra oportunidad, si abatimos al dragón, nadie nos podrá detener – menciona el unicornio negro, levemente molesto

La tranquilidad de la casadora se esfuma, donde ahora su expresión cambia a una de enojo

— ¿Usted se ha vuelto loco? Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, atacar a un dragón de hielo, y más si está con la líder… y mucho menos con las elementos – expresa Xena, quien ha rechasado la invitación

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Yo te lo he enseñado todo – grita Schneider, muy molesto ya que su alumna no lo va a ayudar

— Mi lord, esta más que claro que atacar Ponyville es una idea estúpida, luchar contra tres dragones y dos cambiantes, además de la posible resistencia de las elementos… esto ya es suicidio, lo lamento, desde ahora usted está solo, el Imperio Celajes ha caido cuando usted abandonó las fronteras… ahora hay caos por los pocos suministros… y bueno debo ir a robar algo que me intereza… buena suerte Schneider – expresa Xena, quien corta el hechizo, provocando que el color del agua regrese a su tonalidad natural

El unicornio negro, es invadido por la irá, por lo que este dispara varios hechizos a los árboles, destruyendolos instantáneamente, donde una nube de polvo y astillas de madera reducen la visibilidad

— Malditos ¡Lo pagaran muy caro por haberme traicionado! – grita Schneider, quien logra ver algo extrañoen las lejanías

Schneider avista a Rose, la dragona que huyó de su castilo, quien se esconde a pocos metros del unicornio negro. Ella al percibir que fue vista, huye volando, con mucha prisa hacía Poniville

— Necesitaran más que a ese dragón para derrotarme – menciona el unicornio negro, mientras su cuerno se ilumina de un aura grisácea

El pasto en un área de tres metros se vuelve café, las flores se marchitan y algunos árboles cercanos pierden sus hojas, hasta que un libro negro aparece frente al peligroso unicornio, quien deja de realizar el hechizo

— Equestria será mía y tú serás mi boleto – menciona Schneider, quien toma el libro con su magia

 **Libro del Nigromante** :

 _Quien ose leer las páginas de este libro madito, serás maldecido por los antiguos hechizos de los más grandes y poderosos hechiceros de las razas, donde tu vida será adsorbida durante los próximos diez años, donde no existe una manera de poder revertirlo._

 _En este libro se encuentran los grandes y más poderosos hechizos, prohibidos por la Real Academia de Canterlot, debido a su alto poder y al usar magia negra. El usuario recibirá de inmediato el poder de un Alicornio y si este es un Alicornio, tendrá su poder mejorado. Es totalmente irreversible y la única manera de destruir al usurio, es matandolo o provocandole una ruptura en su cuerno, o cualquier metodo que usa para canalizar la magia_

 **Mientras tanto en Poniville:**

La situación en el castillo de la amistad, es crítica. Michael se ha ido a la cocina para pensar mejor en su decisión, Alexander lo ha acompañado. Por otro lado Ember, Chrysalis además de Twilight, están hablando con tranquilidad en el mapa Cutie, en espera de Michael y Alexander.

— ¿Qué crees que el decida? – pregunta Twilight, con mucha tranquilidad

La cambiante, mantiene una mirada a la mesa, sin realizar contacto alguno con Twilight, quien la derrotó en varias ocasiones

— No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea que decida, yo lo voy a apoyar… sería de mal gusto si no lo hiciera, después de todo lo que hizo por los cambiantes fue demasiado y no hay alguna forma de poder pagárselo – Expresa Chrysalis, con tranquilidad, quien apoya a Michael al cien porciento

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué Alexander reaccionó de esa manera? – pregunta Ember, sentada tranquilamente en el suelo

Twilight y Chrysalis, cruzan miradas por primera vez en todo el día, como si ambas estuvieran sincronizadas

— ¿No te has puesto a pensar todo lo que le dices al dragón?, pasas todo el día recordándole que es el último de los dragones de hielo – menciona Twilight, pero Ember no logra comprender

— Pero si es un humano, eso no debería afectarlo… - aclara Ember, quien comienza a pensar un poco

— Cuando estábamos en el desierto, Esmeralda le había realizado varios hechizos a Alexander… tu y yo Ember, sabemos que Alexander ya no es un humano, el ahora pertenece a tu especie… eso le dolio mucho, el ahora necesita mucho apoyo – explica Chrysalis, con voz sería

Ember inmediatamente se da cuenta que en estos últimos días, ha estado hiriendo sin ninguna intención al dragón azul, lo que la hace sentir mal

— El ya ha aceptado que no podrá volver jamás a la tierra, no hay forma alguna de revertir un daño mágico de ese calibre… por lo que está –

— Está intentando paracer un dragón común – murmura la dragona celeste, mientras Chrysalis y Twilight asisten con la cabeza

— Yo… no tenía idea… pensé que había alguna forma de ayudarlo… – menciona Ember, con un nudo en su garganta

— Podrías empezar no mencionarle que es el último, eso lo está dañando y más si viene de ti – aclara Chrysalis, quien sabe que Alexander está enamorado de Ember

 **Por otro lado en la cocina** :

Michael, Alexander junto con Spike, están hablando con tranquilidad en la cocina, mientras beben una taza de chocolate y galletas _(Bueno Spike los invitó)_

— Jamás me gustaría tener que decidir si irme o quedarme – expresa Spike, el cual, le agrada la presencia del dragón azul

 _(Spike sabe que Alexander no es dragón, pero la actitud del humano es parecida a la de un adolecente)_

— Michael piénsalo bien, literalmente eres el único que puede volver _, "a menos que Twilight crea conveniente enviar a la tierra un pinche dragón_ " – murmure, mientras me froto la barbilla con mi garra

Con gran delicadeza, la puerta se abre, dejando ver entrar a una unicornio rosada, quien trae unas alforjas con gran cantidad de comida

— Me parece que deberían invitar a las demás chicas… después de todo han gastado trecientos bits por toda la comida – comenta Starlight, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Pero si yo los he invitado a todos, literalmente soy millonario aquí – mencione con tranquilidad ¿Habrá sobrado? Yo le di un par de kilos de diamantes…

— Realmente cualquiera puede ser rico, solo hay que buscar un poco en el suelo – aclara Spike, quien se cruza de brazos

La unicornio con su magia coloca en la mesa un gran festín: seis pasteles de diferentes sabores, un canasto de panes de miel, almendras, pasas y donas, diez sándwiches de margaritas, una bolsa de heno frito, tres tartas de manzana, dos barriles de sidra fuerte ( _Alcohólica_ ) Tres panes comunes, una barra de mantequilla, queso, entre otras cosas… _(Para Ember y Alexander, hay una bandeja de sushi y cosas con carne)_

— ¿Cómo diablos trajiste todo eso en tus alforjas? – pregunta Michael, muy asombrado

— Bueno… cuando tienes la magia de tu lado, todo es posible – menciona la unicornio rosa, un poco avergonzada

— Muchas gracias Starlight, eres muy amable por haber ido… pero les recomiendo que no se coman todo _"Seré culpable si todos tengan diabetes_ " – murmure, con una leve preocupación

Sin ninguna advertencia, la ventana del comedor ( _obviamente da al exterior_ ) es destruida por una dragona rosada, quien cae dolorosamente al suelo, sorprendiendo a todos en el comedor

— ¡Un dragón ha entrado! – grita Starlight, quien se gana una mirada por parte de Alexander y Spike

— Nooo… ha entrado una paloma – _dije con sarcasmo_ \- ¿Qué somos Spike y yo Starlight? ¿Pegasos? – agregue mientras miro a la unicornio… con mucha seriedad

Sin más problemas, Spike, Michael y Alexander, además de Starlight ayudan a la dragona a levantarse. Por otro lado, de forma inmediata llega Chrysalis, Ember y Twilight, las cuales, se sorprender al ver el desastre en la ventana

— ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí por Luna? – pregunta Twilight, la cual, corre junto al dragón azul

Ember ve como Alexander ayuda a Rose a levantarse, lo que provoca que ella se moleste un poco (Esta celosa)

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunta Ember, quien ataca un poco a la escamada rosa

Alexander ignora la pregunta de Ember, y continua ayudando a la dragona, mientras Michael con su magia, alivia los cortes en las escamas provocados por los vidrios

— Alexander vengo a advertirte de un gran peligro – expresa Rose, quien toma al dragón por sus hombros

— ¿Quieres explicarnos a todos que sucede? – pregunta Chrysalis, con una mirada seria

— Reparar esa ventana es costosa, vale más que la reparación de la columna que Ember se comió – menciona Twilight, quien está junto a la dragona rosa

« **Caplop – caplop – caplop** »

Un gran campo de fuerza invisble rodea al castillo, mientras todos voltean al lugar donde se genera el sonido de los cascos, dejando ver que Schneider, quien los observa con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerca lentamente

Twilight, Chrysalis, Starlight y Michael, pueden sentir la gran cantidad de magia corrupta que emana el unicornio gris, pues alrededor del pony, se genera un aura rojiza

— - _con miedo_ \- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Schneider? – pregunta Twilight, mientras el dragón azul, no le quita la mirada al unicornio negro

Ember muy preocupada de que Alexander resulte herido, ella va hasta su lado, por otro lado, Chrysalis va junto a Michael, quien está más que preparado para un combate, no así Rose, quien en su mirada se puede observar el miedo

( _Tantos años encerrada han hecho muy sensible a la dragona, por eso ella no ayuda ya que tiene temor… tantos años de tortura, violaciones y más, la dejaron marcada)_

— Es extraño que yo solo haya venido para vengarme de un dragón de hielo, pero me he encontrado con el premio gordo – aclara el unicornio, quien da un paso adelante

Todos a excepción del escamado azul, retroceden un paso, por el temor, incluso Ember

— _"Alexander ven, no es momento de hacerse el fuerte"_ – murmura Ember, preparada para una pelea

— Tienes agallas dragón… pero eso no te servirá – expresa Schneider, quien da otro paso

 _No se que planea ese unicornio, pero su magia es muy diferente… es… es mala muy mala… presiento que todos vamos a morir_

Sin tiempo de reacción, el dragón azul, es impactado en su pecho por un hechizo, el cual, no le genera daño alguno. Poniendo en guardia a los demás, pero confunde al escamado azul

— ¿Qué fue es –

Schneider aprovecha el momento en que Alexander abre su hocico, y este le lanza un rayo rojo, donde todos miran con asombro, ya que el dragón azul, se ha tragado el hechizo

— - _Cof – cof – cof_ \- ¡Maldito! – exprese molesto, mientras retrocedo unos pasos, hasta estar con las chicas

— ¿Nadie se pregunta de que era ese hechizo? – menciona Schneider con una sonrisa en su rostro, alertando a Rose

— ¡Le has hecho tragar lava! – grita Rose, con una voz asustada

Todos ven como en unos instante Alexander comienza a temblar, hasta que este cae al suelo, pero Ember logra atraparlo y lo acuesta suavemente en el suelo, Michael, Chrysalis y Rose van en ayuda del escamado. Twilight y Starlight van frente al grupoz con la intensión de proteger de cualquier ataque mágico

— _Cof – cof – cof_ – ¡Me duele el estómago! – exprese, mientras presiono con fuerza mi vientre con una de mis garras

Por otro lado, Twilight y Starlight cruzan sus miradas, y telepáticamente, se preparan para luchar contra el unicornio

— Protejan a Alexander hasta que se recupere, Starlight y yo, distraeremos a Schneider lo más que podamos – aclara la Alicornio lila, un poco temerosa y al haber dormido poco, no ayuda mucho

— Puedo escucharlas desde aquí… pero sería aburrido no jugar un rato con ustedes dos – menciona el unicornio negro

Ember abre el hocico de Alexander, y con mucho cuidado, ella inspecciona la boca del escamado, en busca de alguna lesión

— No te has quemado con la lava, pero no se que pueda haber caus

De imprevisto, Alexander empuja con cuidado a Ember, haciéndole retroceder, segundos después, el escamado se gira de lado y comienza a vomitar…

— - _con asco_ – Creo que no todos los dragones les hace bien estar cerca de la lava – aclara Chrysalis, con un mal sabor de boca

— Eso no es vomito… es roca pura… Alexander genera frio dentro de su cuerpo y si este ingiere lava

— Esta se enfría en su estómago… haciéndole vomitar piedras – concluye Michael la idea de Rose

– ¿Pueden hacer algo para que nos ayuden? – pregunta Starlight, quien dispara dos hechizos contra el unicornio

– No lo detendremos por mucho, su magia es muy pesada – advierte Twilight, muy agotada

— Ya voy… - grite con la voz rasposa

Ember reacciona de inmediato, al escuchar las palabras de su amigo

— ¡Estas loco! Pueden volverte a herir con lava – menciona Ember, quien no está de acuerdo

El hermano de Michael, mira a ambos cambiantes, los cuales, están preparados para luchar

— Michael ve y busca a las chicas… - ve a Chrysalis - ¿Quieres redimirte? – le pregunte a la simuladora

 **Castillo de Canterlot; Cinco minutos antes:**

Luna fue en busqueda del Alicornio rojo, ya que ella logró sentir un gran desequilibro de magia en el bosque White tail, por lo que quiere enviar a su pareja para investigar, por ahora Wildfire se encuentran en su habitación, ya que ambos no comparten un solo cuarto

— ¿Estas segura que sentiste eso Luna? – pregunta Wildfire, quien no puede creerlo

— Hablo en serio fire, lo pude sentir unos segundos antes de que se desvaneciera – menciona la Alicornio azul marino

El pony rojo se queda en silencio unos minutos, mientras piensa si ir o no ir, ya que el no quiere interferir en la reunión de Twilight

— Muy bien, iré en unos minutos, pero si no veo nada extra –

Ambos Alicornios sienten el uso de un gran hechizo oscuro en el castillo de Twilight, por lo que ambos se preocupan

— Lo sentiste ¿Verdad? – pregunta Luna, con un rostro de preocupación

— Yo lo sentí una vez y se de que se trata Luna… están usando el libro del nigromante, un poderoso libro de magia oscura, creado por mi tio – explica Wildfire, sorprendiendo a Luna

— ¿Es una broma? Tu padre creo hechizos peligroso pero de magia blanca y tu tio creó hechizos oscuros… acaso tu abuelo era uno de los hechiceros más poderosos - menciona Luna sin poder creerlo

— Creo que será mejor discutirlo en otro momentos, si no llego ya, alguien puede morir – aclara el Alicornio rojo, quien le provoca un horrible escalofrío a Luna por sus palabras

— Ten mucho cuidado, sabes que no quiero que nada te suceda – comenta Luna, quien le da un beso en la mejilla del pony

El cuerno de Wildfire se ilumina de un aura rojiza, para luego este desaparecer de Canterlot, dejando a Luna sola

 **Castillo de la amistad: Tres minutos después**

Después de unos minutos vomitado piedras, Alexander ya se encuentran mejor, pero Ember no quiere dejar luchar al dragón azul, por otro lado, Michael, trajo a todas las chicas, las cuales, luchan sin éxito contra Schneider

— Debemos ayudar a las chicas, Schneider esta limpiando el suelo con ellas – comenta Chrysalis, muy nerviosa por el gran peligro, a su vez sorprendida ya que las derrotaron con gran facilidad

— Yo lucharé, pero Alexander tiene que irse – aclara Ember, quien sorprende al escamado

— No los dejaré – _ve a Ember_ – Si quieres que sea cobarde no lo vas a lograr, nunca abandonaría a ninguno de mis amigos, y si he de perder la vida, que así sea – expresa Alexander, quien deja un nudo en la gargante de todos…

— Eso fue muy hermoso Alexander… yo los apoyaré, no los dejaré – menciona Rose, quien se acerca junto al dragón azul

Ember evita que la dragona rosa, se acerque demasiado al dragón de hielo, ya que ella siente muchos celos de la dragona

– ¡Arg! – grita Twilight, la cual, es herida en su lomo profundamente por un hechizo

Twilight golpea la pared con mucha fuerza, mientras Starlight cae detrás de una columna

Las chicas muy adoloridas y agotadas, ven con horror como su amiga está en peligro, y estas no pueden hacer nada

— / ¡ _Twilight_!/ - grite en mi mente

Ember intenta evitar que Alexander corra en auxilio de la Alicornio, pero este logra esquivarla en una impresionante jugada de zic-zag, sorprendiendo a Ember por tanta agilidad, mientras Schenider lentamente se acerca a la Alicornio herida, con una mirada sádica en sus ojos.

Todos ven como el unicornio negro dispara un hechizo contra la princesa, pero todas perciben que Alexander no podrá llegar a tiempo, por lo que las chicas cierran sus ojos en espera del peor desenlace posible

Twilight es podeada por un escudo rojizo enzamblado en hexágonos ( _O sea un circulo completo, pero hecho de hexágonos unidos_ ) donde el hechizo impacta sin dañar a Twilight

Las chicas abren sus ojos y ven que Twilight se encuentra bien, mientras Alexander llega junto a la Alicornio lila, al igual que los demás, mientras frente a Schneider aparace Wildfire, con un rostro de pocos amigos

Schneider retrocede, con un rostro de sorpresa al ver al único Alicornio macho en toda Equestria, no obstante, este mantiene su típica mirada narcisista

— Wow Vaya, una extraña semana, un día me entero que existe un dragón de hielo y ahora un Alicornio – comenta Schneider, quien mira detenidamente al nuevo invitado

— Últimamente he estado en muchos problemas, pero la ventaja que yo tengo, es que puedo matarte si me da la gana – aclara Wildfire, sorprendiendo a las chicas, las cuales, están en el suelo, muy golpeadas y agotadas

— Patealo Fire – grita Rainbow Dash, quien baja su cabeza

( _Fluttershy no luchó, ella está bien_ )

Pronto la plática de detiene, ya que de inmediato Schneider comienza una batalla mágica, donde los primeros hechizos son muy parejos en cuanto al poder

 **Por otro lado, con Twilight** :

La pony se encuentra muy agotada y herida, con un cuadro de des orientación, debido al golpe contra la pared, mientras es atendido por el dragón azul

— Twilight mirame y no me quites los ojos de encima por favor – exprese con temor, a perder a una buena amiga

 _Diablos, algo tiene Scheneider que lo hizo más fuerte, no puedo curar las heridas de Twilight, ocupa unos cuantos puntos en su lomo o lo que sea que usan en este lugar para coser_

— No se ve muy bien el corte – comenta Chrysalis, muy preocupada por la seguridad de Michael y ella

— Su amigo Alicornio está perdiendo la batalla, no durara mucho – comenta Rose, quien observa la batalla y percibe el cansacio en el pony rojo

 _Esto debe acabar ahora, es mi culpa por haber venido a Equestria, prefiero morir que dejar que este lugar se arruine, puede sonar estúpido, pero ahora este será mi hogar_

Alexander se levanta, mientras deja a Twilight acostada en el suelo, y este comienza a caminar hacia el unicornio gris, pero es detenido por Ember

— ¡No irás a que te maten! – expresa Ember, muy enojada, quien se cruza frente al escamado azul

— Quitate de enfrente Ember… - dije con calma, pero la dragona ignora la petición

— No permitiré que mueras de una manera estúpida e irresponsable, podemos pensar un

— No hay otra manera, Schneider me quiere a mi, yo soy el culpable de todo Ember… se lo tanto que quieres que este con vida y entiendo que quieras que yo reviva a los dragones de hielo… pero no permitiré que un tonto con mente de dictador dañe a mis amigos, esta es una forma de reparar todo el daño que he hecho – exprese, mientras empujo con suavidad a la dragona

Las chicas ven en silencio como Alexander se acerca más a Schneider, por otro lado, Rose de acerca a Ember. Fluttershy va en auxilio de Starlight, detrás de la columna

— ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? – pregunta la dragona rosa, muy indignada

— Porque el me dejó en claro que sea lo que le diga, no va a permitir que dañen a sus amigos – menciona Ember muy molesta, pero es escuchado por Michael

 _Alexander quiere hacer algo estúpido ¡Y no me invitó!_

— ¡Pero eres nuestra líder, tienes toda la autoridad – aclara Rose, quien bufa debido al enojo

Sin que nadie lo vea, Michael se escabuche con la idea de ayudar a su hermano a defender tanto a sus amigos como a Equestria del unicornio negro

— ¡Michael No hagas una locura! – grita Chrysalis, la cual se ha dado cuenta que el cambiante se ha escapado, pero es muy tarde

Ember y Rose, detienen a la cambiante, con el fin de evitar a más involucrados o heridos, incluso muertos

— ¡Debemos ayudarlos, no podemos dejarlos morir! – expresa Chrysalis, con mucha angustia

— Lo haremos Chrysalis, pero no directamente – dice Ember, con una mirada decidida

— Cualquier enfrentamiento directo, podríamos morir con un solo hechizo, es magia súper pesada – advierte Rose, quien vio el libro

 **Mientras tanto con Alexander y Michael:**

Sin que el dragón lo perciba, Michael camina por el techo, en espera de defender a su hermano de ataques mágicos con su magia, por otro lado, Alexander llega frente a Schneider quien lucha contra Wildfire

Alexander escupe una ráfaga de viento helado, lo que provoca que el Alicornio rojo y el unicornio negro, dejen de luchar

— ¿Quieres morir ahora dragón! – expresa Schneider, quien mira con enojo al escamado azul

— Wildfire, ve con las chicas ¡Ahora! – aclaré con enojo, sin quitarle la vista al unicornio

Sin ninguna objeción el alicornio rojo regresa junto a Applejack, la cual, esta muy adolorida, por otro lado, Ember, Rose y Chrysalis están creando un plan con gran rapidez

— ¿Acaso no te gustó mi hechizo? – pregunta el unicornio negro

— Oh si que me gusto ¿Quieres saber cuanto me agrado tu maldito hechizo! – exprese con molestia, mientras mis garras se incrustan en el suelo debido al enojo

Schneider dispara un rayo negro, pero este es detenido por un escudo verde translucido, el cual, desaparece segundo después

El unicornio negro ve que Michael se encuentra en el techo, por lo que intenta atacarlo con un hechizo, no obstante, Alexander le da un zarpaso, arrancandole algunos cabellos de su melena negra

Ember, Rose y Chrysalis observan en silencio lo sucedido, pues ambos hermanos por primera vez en dieciocho años estan trabajando juntos para un bien común

 **Con Ember, Rose y Chrysalis** :

Las dos dragonas y la cambiante continúan creando el plan, mientras observan la lucha de Alexander y Michael contra Schneider

— Michael se ha vuelto muy fuerte usando magia – menciona Ember, haciendo sentir bien a la cambiante, pues ella lo ha entrenado

— Alexander es un buen dragón Ember, haces bien en enseñarle – adula la cambiante también

— Schneider usó un libro de magia negra, estamos atrapados en el castillo, y la magia se reduce su poder a la mitad – explica Rose con tranquilidad

La escamada celeste y la cambiante, miran a Rose con una ceja levantada… mientras en sus rostros se forman una cara de enojo

— ¿No pudiste habernos dicho antes de que le avisaramos a Luna y a Celestia? – pregunta Ember, mientras Chrysalis asiste con su cabeza

— Oh… pero ustedes no me lo preguntaron - menciona la dragona rosa, mientras Ember golpea su rostro con su garra

Luna y Celestia aparecen mediante un hechizo, pero al igual que los demás, sus cuernos solo canalizan la mitad del poder de su magia

— Creo que nos hemos metido en un gran problema – comenta Celestia, quien siente la presión en su cuerno

— Apoyo tu opinión hermana – _ve a Ember_ \- ¿Por qué no estas ayudando a tu pareja? – pregunta Luna, quien señala al dragón, el cual esquiva dos hechizos

— El no es mi pareja y no podemos acercarnos, Schneider utiliza un extraño libro, su magia es más peligrosa y potente – explica Ember, quien señala a Twilight y a Wildfire, los cuales están agotados

— Es magia negra, luchar contra ese tipo de hechizos es muy difícil, literalmente estamos a merced de Schneider – aclara Celestia, preocupando a Ember

— Quieren decir que he dejado que Alexander vaya a morir – menciona la dragona celeste, quien siente un dolor terrible en su corazón

— ¡Michael también está con él, he sido una tonta! – expresa Chrysalis, ahora el doble de preocupada

Las dos ponys, las dos dragonas y Chrysalis observan con impotencia la batalla, mientras Ember continúa pensando como ayudar al dragón azul sin morir en el intento

 **Con Alexander y Michael:**

El cambiante ha hecho un combate sin igual, pues este ha logrado resistir los podesosos hechizos de Schneider y a su vez, protegió a su hermano, quien lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

— - _agitado_ – Debes detenerte Schneider, no lograras nada aquí – expresé, sin quitarle la vista al unicornio

Le debo a Michael mi vida, sus escudos me han protegido a lo largo de estos cinco minutos de batalla, pero dudo que el pueda seguir haciéndolo, el no está en condiciones para usar mucha magia, Schneider sigue igual, cada herida que le provoco, se cura rápidamente

— ¿Hablas en serio? Tu generador de escudo no resistira para siempre, no puedes dañarme – aclara el unicornio con una sonrisa en su rostro

Schneider rompe la burbuja de ruido, por lo que ahora todos pueden escuchar, Ember da unos pasos con la intensión de acercarse, pero se detiene al sentir la presión magia

 _(Schneider libera mucha magia negra una vez que entregó su vida al libro, los unicornios pueden sentirlo a varios kilometros, quienes no usan magia, lo sienten al acercarse_ )

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí! – _ve a las princesas_ – Una reunión de zorras, unidas por su odio – aclara el unicornio, ofendiendo a las princesas

¿ _Qué Hace Alexander? Debería aprovechar que está distraido y matarlo de una vez por todas, es raro estar de cabeza ¿Cómo diablos estoy sujeto al techo con cascos_?

¡ _Maldición! La única forma de poder ganarle es quebrar su cuerno… pero debo acercarme y es una manera fácil de morir, mis escamas no resisten hechizos tan consentrados_ …

( _Scheneider lanza rayos de plasma a alta temperatura, acelerado a enormes velocidades, genera tremendos daño al primer impacto)_

– / _No hay otra salída, si esto funciona será un sacrificio y si no todo será en vano, gracias dios por darme está segunda oportinidad en Equestria_ / - Pensé, mientras veo al unicornio negro

— No saldrás de esta Schneider, lo vas a pagar – grita Luna, preparada para un combate

Sin previa advertencia, Alexander corre hacía el unicornio negro, quien lo percibe de inmediato y responde disparando un gran y poderoso rayo rojo. El escudo de Michael soporta el primer contacto, donde las corrientes mágicas de plasma se deslizan sobre el escudo

— ¡Arg Alexander haz lo que tengas que hacer pero rápido! – grita Michael, mientras su nariz comienza a sangrar, debido a esfuerzo

— ¡Sal de ahí Alexander, no lo lograras! – grita Ember, quien cubre sus ojos con su garra, debido al brillo del hechizo y el calor generado por este mismo

Todos observan estupefactos, como lentamente el dragón llega junto a Schneider, el cual, comienza a asustarse

 _No… puedo más…no . lo siento chicos_

El cambiante cae al suelo inconsciente, rompiendo su enlace con el escudo mágico de Alexander, donde la cambiante observa con horror como su pareja cae del techo hasta el suelo en un golpe seco

El hechizo del unicornio negro atraviesa el vientre del dragón por unos segundos, pero este logra tomar el cuerno de Schneider, deteniendo el hechizo bruscamente

— - _Con dolor_ – Todo esto se termina ahora Schneider, no permitiré que dañes más a mis amigos – _se acerca a su oreja_ – ¡Perderas tu cuerno! – murmura Alexander, quien toma el cuerno en dos posiciones con sus garras

Todos observan con gran detalles, y logran escuchar el crugido cuando el dragón rompe el cuerno del unicornio negro, quien da un horrible grito, poniendo de punta el pelaje de todos ( _A Ember sus espinas y a Chrysalis ¿Su cabello azul?_ )

El dragón azul lanza con fuerza a Schneider, quien cae forzosamente al suelo, mientras de su cuerno roto brota un poco de sangre, el cual, se desmaya debido al dolor en su cabeza

Chrysalis va en auxilio de Michael, quien continúa en el suelo sin moverse, mientras Ember, al igual que Luna y Celestia van a ayudar al dragón, el cual está sentando

Las chicas y Wildfire van en ayuda de Twilight y Starlight, la cual esta inconsciente, detrás de una lumna, mientras Fluttershy la atiende

— ¿Alexander estás bien? – pregunta Ember, quien acaricia la espalda del escamado azul

La dragona celeste, siente al contacto como Alexander está temblando, como si este tuviera frío

— _/Esto no es bueno/_ \- piensa la dragona, quien camina al frente del dragón, el cual está sentado

Apenas la dragona rodea para poder verle la cara a Alexander, ella nota como la garra izquierda de Alexander se encuentra manchada de sangre, mientras este mira su mano con detenimiento

— Cálmate, se que no es fácil haberlo hecho, solo es un poco de sangre – expresa la dragona, en un intento por calmar al humano

— - _con dolor_ – Ember… creo que algo salio mal – mencione, mientras caigo al suelo como una piedra

Rose se acerca rápidamente, al igual que Luna y Celestia, mientas las chicas ayudan a Michael, Twilight y a Starlight.

De inmediato Rose gira al dragón y lo coloca de espaldas, dejando ver sus escamas grises que van desde su cuello hasta la baja cola, pero todas ven la terrible herida en el vientre del escamado, la cual brota mucha sangre, la cual, comienza a manchar el piso

— Todo saldrá bien Alexander, no te preocupes, solo es un pequeño rasguño, Luna y Celestia podrá curarlo – expresa Ember, quien se arrodilla junto a la cabeza de Alexander, muy angustiada

Ember abraza la cabeza del dragón, para mantenerlo calmado

El rostro de Luna es desolador, al igual que el de Celestia, mientras Rose, continúa revisando con cuidado el daño que hizo el hechizo, el cual, impacto por unos segundos al dragón azul

— Arg… Ember, no creo que Luna o Celestia puedan curar algo así… agh… - expresé con un inteso dolor

— Es muy profundo, hay una hemorragia activa – aclara Rose, muy asustada, quien mancha sus garras del líquido carmesí

— _"Nosotras no podemos curar daños con hechizos de magia negra, por eso son prohibidos_ " – murmura Luna, con lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que su hermana

Spike llega al grupo y observa la desgarradora escena, y de inmediato este tapa su boca por el horror de la escena

— - _llorando_ – No no no, tu tendrás tu propia familia… y tendrás tus huevos y … protegeras un botín y verás a tu hermano y a tus sobrinos - menciona Ember, entre lágrimas

Rose deja de revisar la herida, y con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella camina lentamente hacia una esquina del comedor, con la cabeza agachada

— - _con dolo_ r – Ember… para serte sincero, ese plan… es una basura – mencione, mintras lamo la mejilla de la dragona, para calmarla

Las lágrimas de Ember comienzan a caer en las escamas de Alexander, mientras Luna y Celestia observan con impotencia la escena

— No cierres los ojos Alexander... mirame, no puedes dejarme, Alexander ¡Alexander! – grita Ember con desesperación, quien sacude al dragón

— ¡Llegó ColdSky y Shinnig Armor! – aclara Spike, quien corre hacia la puerta

El dragón azul lentamente cierra sus ojos, hasta que este ve por última vez el rostro de Ember, para luego sumergirse en una oscuridad tenebrosa

 **Continuará** :

Los dos hermanos han resultado heridos durante la batalla, uno con una gran herida mortal, mientras tanto el otro por uso excesivo de magia ¿Qué les sucederá? ¿Starlight y Twilight estarán bien?

 **Próximo Capitulo: El guardián espiritual**

 _Una atípica reunión de una vieja amiga de Alexander ¿Qué hace en este universo? Lo más importante ¿Qué explicaciones nos dará_?

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior** :

 **Comet Galaxy** : Pues sí, volar no es tan rápido. Smolder realmente hay que tener paciencia, pero es una buena dragona.

El hechizo de transformación no exige tanta magia como otros hechizos, por lo que no afecta mucho al cambiante.

Canterlot está pasando una situación muy difícil con sus guardias, pero poco a poco todo se va solucionando

 **Sicario hit** : Solo se termina el fic, habrá una nueva temporada pero un poco más distinta… lo verás en el capitulo 37 de está historia. Escribir un capítulo puede tardar entre una a dos semanas, sin contar el tiempo para minimizar lo errores, también debo tomar en cuenta que no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar mis estudios, pero intento publicar lo más rápido que pueda.

 **Nahuelvera2** : En realidad sí

 **Kirin** : Creo que dudo que Michael pueda nombrar 94 cambiantes y poder recordar todos sus nombres. Chrysalis estaba tomando un nectar que fue extraído de una planta del bosque Everfree, no sé su nombre ya que solo los cambiantes lo saben

 **Ikarus Last** : Tienes razón, pero Rose no siempre sigue el código de los dragones, ella es rebelde ;)

 **Max206** : Tranquilo, este fic aún no se acaba, pronto habrá una nueva temporada

 **Destroyer803** : gracias por tu apoyo y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo

Agradezco todos sus comentarios y pido disculpas nuevamente por ese error mio, si les gustó el capítulo pueden dejar un comentario con su apoyo o su opinión, sin más, nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo : )


	38. El guardián espiritual

_Realmente este es uno de los capitulo que más me ha costado escribir… daré los detalles al final, para no hacerles spoiler_

* * *

 **Penúltimo capítulo**

 **Capítulo 37: El guardián espiritual**

 **Castillo de la amistad:**

Gran cantidad de guardias, así mismo como médicos y enfermeros, han hecho del castillo una clínica improvisada, debido a la gran cantidad de heridos, donde hay seis ponys en condición amarilla, uno en verde, una en amarillo, un cambiante en blanco y un dragón en condición roja. Los médicos no pueden trasladar a todos al hospital de Poniville y menos a un simulador o aún dragón...

La escamada celeste se encuentra hablando con Luna, en el comedor donde ocurrió toda la pelea, la cual, esta siendo acompañada por su hermana Celestia, el capitán de la guardia diurna Shinnig Amor y el capitán nocturno ColdSky.

— Todo esto es tu culpa Luna ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas controlar a tus propios prisioneros! ¿Acaso algún pony ha resultado herido con mis prisioneros? – grita Ember, muy enojada, ya que Alexander volvió a ser herido, pero está vez por un prisionero de Canterlot

— Ember, no es culpa de nadie que Schneider lograse escapar de Canterlot, es un unicornio escurridizo, estuvimos toda la madrugada intentando detenerlo – expresa Luna, pero ella sabe que tiene todas las de perder con Ember

— ¡No me interesan tus escusas, Alexander está al borde de la muerte, Michael casi muere por excederse en el uso de magia y por poco nos matan a todos! ¿Qué diablos hacen tus guardias! – aclara Ember, quien golpea la mesa con su puño en varias ocasiones

Los guardias quienes escuchan la discusión, se ven muy nerviosos, ya que si Ember ataca a Luna, ellos deberán interferir

— Princesa Ember, entendemos su molestia, pero acusar a la princesa Luna de sus problemas no es la solución, hicimos todo lo que está en nuestros cascos para detener a Schneider – menciona Shinnig Armor, provocando que Luna se golpe su cara con su casco

— ¡Mis problemas! ¡Tu maldito prisionero ha herido mortalmente a uno de mis compañeros, tus leyes absurdas nos imposibilitan poder matar a ese unicornio – _ve a Luna_ – Si Alexander muere, todo rastro de nuestra alianza, será un recuerdo en el papel – _ve a Shinnig Armor_ – Si hicieron todo lo que pudieron, déjame decirte que deberías renunciar ¡Ningún capitán puede decir que hicieron todo lo posible cuando tardaron tres horas en venir! – dice Ember, quien se levanta muy enojada y se retira del comedor, dando un fuerte portazo

Muchos de los soldados que presenciaron la escena, están muy nerviosos por lo acontecido, donde incluso la dragona insultó a su capitán

— Capitán ColdSky ¿Cómo está Alexander? – pregunta Celestia, la cual, únicamente es usada como consultora

— Ahora está en uno de los cuartos del castillo, su situación es desalentadora… los doctores hacen lo posible por mantenerlo vivo, pero no entienden como funciona el cuerpo de un dragón, no son veterinarios... solo el tiempo nos dirá si se salvará– expresa ColdSky, con rostro muy preocupado

— Tal vez haya u

— Basta Shinnig Armor, ya has dicho suficiente hoy, creo que es mejor que te tomes el día – aclara Luna, quien mira con enojo al unicornio blanco

Sin negarse a la petición de Luna, el hermano de Twilight se retira del comedor con una mirada triste, por otro lado, entra uno de los médicos que atendió a la Alicornio lila hace unas horas

— Princesa, La princesa Twilight Sparkle ha salido de la operación menor, logramos retirar algunos cristales y le cosimos su herida en su lomo, ella estará bien en unas horas – aclara el doctor, quien le alegra un poco la tarde a la princesa de la noche

— Doctor ¿Cómo se encuentran las elementos? – pregunta Celestia, con un rostro de preocupación

— Todas están bien, solo agotadas y golpeadas por la pelea, una noche de descanso y al día siguiente estarán bien, la más herida fue Starlight, pero solo es agotamiento mágico – comenta el médico con tranquilidad

— Muchas gracias, puede retirarse – aclara la Alicornio azul marino, mientras el doctor se retira del comedor

— Guardias… tráiganme a Schneider – indica Luna, con una mirada de enojo

La petición toma por sorpresa a los guardias, quienes no tienen otra opción que traer al criminal

 **Mientras tanto con Michael:**

Una vez que Michael fue valorado por el médico, este fue llevado a la misma habitación donde se encuentra Twilight, Starlight y más tarde traerán al dragón azul, por otro lado, la habitación de invitados fue convertida en un cuarto de recuperación improvisado, donde han colocado cuatro camillas separadas cada una en un espacio de dos metros.

A la izquierda de cada cama se encuentra una mesa de noche, con un vaso de agua y su jarra de metal, además de una silla para invitados. Al lado de la cama, se encuentra la tabla con los datos, en espera de que una enfermera haga un control matutino.

Chrysalis junto con el dragón morado, están acompañando sus respectivos amigos, en espera que se despierten

— Todo esto se salió de control ¿Eh Spike? – comenta Chrysalis, junto a la camilla de Michael

— Es increíble que las chicas no hayan podido detenerlo… - menciona Spike, quien mira con preocupación a la Alicornio lila

— Los hechizos oscuros son difíciles de detener… me sorprendió que Michael los detuviera… pero Alexander igual resultó herido – menciona Chrysalis, quien desearía poder ayudar al dragón

El dragón morado guarda silencio por unos minutos, pues el sabe que no hay forma de poder curar al dragón, a menos que se arriesguen a usar magia negra

— No debieron haber enfrentado a Schneider solos… - aclara Spike, quien deja en silencio a la cambiante

Ambos se quedan en silencio, ya que entran un grupo de doctores y enfermeras, las cuales, traen al dragón azul, donde en su vientre se aprecia una venda, levemente manchada de sangre

— Dejen al dragón junto al cambiante y no olviden colocarle el monitor – aclara el doctor, con una mirada preocupada

Chrysalis aprovecha el momento y se acerca al médico, quien se sorprende un poco al tener tan cerca a la cambiante, pero este mantiene su profesionalismo

— ¿Doctor cómo se encuentra el dragón? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien observa como una enfermera le coloca el monitor cardíaco

— El se encuentra estable, solo el tiempo nos dirá si sobrevive, el hechizo entró muy profundo por su vientre, pero se detuvo al encontrarse con un fragmento de una gema amarilla, eso le salvó la vida, intentamos sacar la gema, pero esta tiene magia concentrada y decidimos no extraerla – explica el doctor, quien se retira su cubre bocas con su casco

( _Es aquel fragmento de la gema que Alexander se comió para reanimar a Ember, la magia no puede ser destruida por lo que la gema mantiene su forma aún en el interior del dragón)_

Spike quien estaba escuchando a pocos metros, se acerca para preguntarle al médico, para que le evacue algunas dudas

— ¿El podrá sobrevivir? – pregunta Spike, con preocupación

El médico vuelve a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales, se retiran para que la conversación continúe lo más privada posible

— Solo te puedo decir que está vivo de milagro, los daños son muy profundos, hicimos lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero no tenemos idea de como es el cuerpo de un dragón – comenta el doctor, quien se retira de la habitación

Sin más, el doctor sale de la habitación, mientras Chrysalis regresa junto a Michael y Spike a velar a Twilight y a Starlight

— Sabes Spike, le había advertido a Michael que no usará tanta magia antes de venir… pero ignoró mi advertencia, los humanos creo que no son buenos siguiendo ordenes – comenta Chrysalis, quien se siente culpable, por no haber apoyado a su pareja en la pelea

— Si el no lo hubiera hecho, todos estaríamos muertos y nadie estaría contando esta historia – aclara Spike, quien se sienta en la silla

— - _Suspira_ – Tienes razón, pero es un cabeza dura… - comenta la cambiante, quien le da un beso en la frente del simulador

La puerta de la habitación se abre nuevamente y entra una enfermera de pelaje blanco, con una cutie mark de una cruz médica roja, quien empuja un carrito con un vaso y una jarra de agua fría, donde con su boca la coloca en la mesa de noche del dragón azul

— ¿Enfermera Red Heart que hace aquí? – pregunta Spike, con duda

— Oh… hola Spike, bueno me ofrecí para cuidar a los heridos cuando los guardias estaban en el hospital, los han dejado de ir al hospital y ya muy pocos se enferman- comenta la terrestre blanca

— " _La mayoría de ponys deben morir antes de llegar al hospital"_ – murmura Chrysalis, quien piensa en los días que les adsorbía el amor

— Gracias por ayudar a las chicas… hacerlo yo solo, sería muy difícil – comenta Spike, quien le da una cálida sonrisa a la pony blanca

— No hay problema Spike, llámenme si necesitan algo y vendré lo más rápido que puedo – expresa la enfermera Red Heart, quien le devuelve la sonrisa al dragón morado

La enfermera antes de salir baja la intensidad de la luz para que todos puedan descansar o si uno de los heridos abre los ojos, poco después la pony se retira, dejando nuevamente solos a la simuladora y al dragón morado

— Nunca había sucedido algo así… el castillo se ha convertido en un hospital – aclara Spike, mientras Chrysalis lo escucha en silencio

 **Al mismo tiempo en el comedor:**

Un grupo de guardias, empuja con agresividad al _unicornio negro_ donde en sus ojos, se notan marcas de lágrimas, debido al intenso dolor que le provocó Alexander al quebrar su cuerno. Por otro lado, Celestia fue a ver el estado de las elementos, mientras ColdSky continua recolectando evidencia a pocos metros de Luna

— Princesa aquí está Schneider – aclara el guardia, quien obliga al prisionero a hacer una reverencia

— Muy bien déjanos solos por favor, el ya no representa una amenaza – indica Luna, con una mirada fría hacia el pony negro

El grupo de guardias deja al unicornio a pocos metros de la princesa de la noche, donde la Alicornio azul marino, percibe el gran daño que le causó Alexander al haberle roto el cuerno

— Lo hiciste muy Schneider… ni siquiera el Rey Sombra logró tanto, pero tu has derrotado a los guardias de Canterlot, derrotaste a las elementos y por poco matas a un dragón ¿Y eso que logró? – menciona Luna, quien mantiene una mirada clavada en él

— _-con voz sombría_ – Lo tenía… unos segundos más y habría matado a ese dragón infernal, no se porque el hechizo no lo mato de inmediato ¡Debió haberlo cruzado de lado a lado! – expresa el unicornio, quien desprecia al escamado, ya que este por poco lo mata

— Tal vez lo logres, el ahora está luchando entre la vida y la muerte por tu hechizo, si el dragón muere, Ember disolverá la alianza entre ponys y dragones ¿No estás feliz por tu logro? – comenta Luna, quien toma de la mesa un panecillo

( _Ningún postre sufrió durante la escritura de este capítulo)_

— ¿Harás algo si el sobrevive? El ha roto mi cuerno – expresa Schneider, quien se gana una fuerte mirada por parte de Luna

— En realidad sí, no se si te has enterado, pero ayer hubo una actualización de las leyes Equestrianas, resulta que una de ellas establece que si alguna especie ataca aún pony por defensa propia, no será objeto a juicio, además si un pony ataca deliberadamente a otra especie, será juzgado como si hubiera atacado aún pony – _ve al unicornio_ – Creo que Alexander lo hizo más que por defensa propia, además tú lo secuestraste primero, así que tu eres culpable... y con tu larga lista de crímenes… Cerberos estaría más que encantado de tenerte – menciona Luna, provocando que el pelaje de Schneider se ponga de punta

— No puedes enviarme al Tártaro, así no son las leyes – aclara el unicornio negro, con miedo

— Sabes, por primera vez tienes toda la razón… pero viendo que has usado el libro del Nigromante, un libro evidentemente de magia negra… haré una excepción, incluso la mayor parte de los guardias del castillo han llenado sus reportes que has usado magia negra – expresa Luna, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Me vengaré, lo juro! – grita el unicornio negro, con mucho temor

Por fin Schneider fue controlado por los guardias, ya que este no puede realizar ningún hechizo para huir, luchar o defenderse, por otro lado, ColdSky ha terminado de revisar al comedor y ahora se acerca, con el fin de llevarse al terrestre negro…

— Lo siento cariño, pero ¿Cómo lo harás? Ya no tienes cuerno… - _ve a ColdSky_ – Capitán puede llevárselo y prepárelo para entrar al tártaro – agrega Luna, quien toma por sorpresa al unicornio negro

— ¡Lo pagaran, todos ustedes, lo pagarán muy caro! – grita Schneider quien es arrastrado fuera del comedor

Luna con mucha tranquilidad, se levanta de la silla del comedor, con el fin de ir a ver el estado de Wildfire y las demás chicas, quienes fueron golpeadas durante la pelea

 **Habitación de recuperación: Michael, Alexander, Twilight y más…**

La cambiante se ha quedado dormida en la silla, al haber estado esperando a que Michael se despierte, Spike también se ha quedado dormido en su silla... Ember quien se asoma por la puerta, aprovecha el momento y entra a la habitación, con un rostro muy preocupado y sin hacer ruido, ella se acerca a la camilla, donde Alexander esta acostado

 _(La cola de Alexander y sus patas traseras no entran en la camilla… por lo que tuvieron que traer una camilla extra para poder acostar al dragón de lado, sobre sus costillas)_

El único ruido en la habitación, es el monitor que el dragón azul tiene colocado, para mantener un riguroso control de su recuperación

 _«Bip- bip-bip»_

— - _suspira_ – " _Te lo había advertido… pero decidiste arriesgar tu vida por todos nosotros_ " – murmura Ember, quien toma la garra del dragón

( _Como si fueran una pareja… o sea que toma la mano como si fueran novios… en realidad no se como se diría eso...)_

 _— - Con lágrimas en sus ojos- "Si tan solo yo te hubiera ayudado…"_ – susurra Ember, con voz muy dolida y entre cortada

Sin que la escamada se de cuente, Chrysalis se despierta y aún con la baja luz, ella ve a la dragona, por lo que se mantiene callada y sin moverse, mientras escucha como la dragona se expresa

— _"Creo… que tu has hecho algo que nadie me ha hecho sentir... ser una dragona normal_ " – murmura la escamada, quien limpia sus lágrimas de sus ojos

Sin nada más que decir, Ember suelta la garra de Alexander, para luego retirarse lentamente de la habitación, intentando no llorar

 _(Obviamente esta llorando, pero ella intenta que no se oiga tanto)_

Chrysalis se levanta y vuela un par de metros, para aterrizar junto al dragón y con mucho cuidado, ella toca la garra de Alexander

— _"Esta caliente_ …" – murmura la cambiante, con una mirada pensativa

 **En ningún luga** r:

Una gran oscuridad se cierne sobre la vista de Alexander, donde el no puede ver absolutamente, ni siquiera con sus ojos de dragón, lo que aumenta su temor, ya que no sabe lo que está pasando

— ¿Hola, hay alguien por aquí? – grite, mientras miro a mi alrededor

Esto es como cuando estuve flotando solo, pero solo que es más oscuro y tenebroso

— Me alegras que hayas venido – expresa una voz, muy conocida para el dragón azul

— ¿Acaso me estabas esperando… Shapira? – dije, mientras continuo viendo el oscuro alrededor, un poco más tranquilo por escuchar una voz amiga

Un profundo silencio se genera por unos minutos, hasta que el fondo negro desaparece e instantáneamente el dragón azul aparece dentro de una cabaña rustica, construida de madera, con una chimenea frente a una mesa de madera y una pequeña cocina.

El dragón mantiene un rostro confundido, por el cambio tan brusco de su alrededor, mientras mira con tranquilidad la casa de madera

— Alexander Fernández, que extraño tenerte aquí, bienvenido a esta casa imaginaria – expresa la dragona celeste, la cual, aparece mediante un brillo de luz celeste, a pocos pasos del dragón azul

— Es bueno volverte a ver ¿Pero acaso eres un dragón supremo para usar magia? – pregunte con duda, provocando que la dragona celeste se ría

— Jajaja, Perdón por reírme, no soy mágica, solamente soy una de los cuatro dragones elementales… y si puedo usar magia, aunque solamente en estos lugares, normalmente sería un dragón normal – Menciona Shapira, muy emocionada de tener a Alexander de visita…

— Oh eso es genial… pero ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunte muy confundido

La sonrisa de la dragona desaparece y su semblante cambia a uno más serio, mientras la escamada da unos pasos hacia adelante, acercándose un poco más a Alexander

— No sabia que tenías algo que ver en el caso del cambiante, pero veo que sí… Herot solo me mencionó que tenía un hermano, pero jamás me pasó por la mente que fueras tú - dice Shapira, al dragón azul

— ¿Y en dónde estoy? – pregunte con duda, mientras miro la extraña habitación

La dragona Celeste, sin pedir consentimiento, choca suavemente su frente con la de Alexander unos segundos, el cual, comienza a incomodarse por tener tan cerca a la dragona

— Estás en un coma inducido debido a tu herida, por puedes hablar conmigo porque estás dormido… perdón por invadir así tu espacio personal, pero solo puedo recolectar información si toco a alguien... – aclara Shapira, con una sonrisa tranquila

Al lado de Alexander, aparece Michael con un rostro muy confundido, debido al cambio brusco, donde este vuelve a mirar a su hermano y a la dragona celeste

— Ah ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? – _ve a la dragona_ \- ¿Quién eres y por qué Alexander está aquí? Wow ¡Que casa tan bonita! ¿Esto es real? - menciona Michael, muy nervioso, lo que le provoca ansiedad

Shapira se sienta cerca de la chimenea, mientras invita a sus visitantes a tomar asiento, donde el dragón azul, quien ya conoce a la escamada se sienta con gran confianza, no así lo hace Michael

— Muy bien, Alexander ya sabe quien soy… pero debo explicártelo a ti Michael, así que empecemos, ya que mi tiempo es limitado – expresa la dragona, con una mirada ser

 **Habitación de recuperación: Cinco horas más tarde**

Spike se ha ido a descansar a su habitación ya que le es incómodo dormir en la silla, dejando sola a Starlight y a Twilight, por otro lado, Chrysalis aún continúa dormida plácidamente en la silla

( _Bueno Chrysalis es contorsionista, si quieren verlo, vean la segunda parte del capitulo Ida y vuelta de la serie)_

 _— ¡_ Auch _!... "Mi cabeza"_ – murmura la unicornio rosa, quien abre sus ojos

Con sus ojos medio cerrados, Starlight se da cuenta que aún se encuentra en Poniville, por lo que la tranquiliza levemente, no obstante ella ve a su maestra en una de las camillas al lado izquierda de ella, por lo que se levanta con rapidez, en un intento por ayudarla, pero provoca mucho ruido, despertando a Chrysalis, quien dormía pacíficamente

— Shhh, Starlight ¿Puedes hacer un poco más de silencio cuándo te despiertas? – menciona Chrysalis, un poco molesta, pero feliz de que la unicornio se encuentre bien

La unicornio rosa se da cuenta que además de Twilight, se encuentra Alexander y Michael, acomodados en este orden: Cercano a la puerta se encuentra Michael, después sigue Alexander (Quien une dos camillas) Luego Twilight y por último Starlight

— Chrysalis ¿Todos se encuentran bien? – pregunta Starlight, quien camina hacia la cama donde se encuentra la Alicornio lila

La cambiante se levanta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y vuela hasta quedar frente de la unicornio rosa, la cual, hace muecas de dolor

— Los más herido han sido Alexander y Michael. Michael excedió su resistencia y uso de magia y se desmayó, Alexander recibió un hechizo de plasma en su vientre y por poco lo matan – explica Chrysalis, quien sorprende a la unicornio

— Oh… el plasma es peligro y ¿Cómo están las demás chicas? – pregunta Starlight, quien vuelve a mirar a la Alicornio lila

Twilight se encuentra acostada sobre sus costillas, donde en su cuerno le han colocado una venda, así mismo, en su lomo se puede apreciar el hilo para su corte que le provocó Schneider al lanzarla contra la pared de cristal

— No lo sé, las chicas están en otra habitación y yo no he salido desde que trajeron a Michael… - responde Chrysalis, con un tono de voz triste y cansada

— No fue culpa tuya Chrysalis… ¿No quieres salir a comer algo? – pregunta la unicornio, quien invita a la cambiante

La simuladora guarda silencio unos segundos, pues aunque ningún cambiante deba ingerir alimentos, es necesario que beba agua

— - _suspira_ – Bien, acepto tu invitación, solo porque no he salido desde que llegue… – responde Chrysalis, la cual, no desea dejar a Michael solo

Lentamente Starlight sale de la habitación, pero Chrysalis se detiene al pasar junto a Michael

— " _Mejórate rápido, mi cambiante"_ – expresa Chrysalis, quien le un beso al simulador

 **En ningún lugar de Equestria** :

La dragona le ha explicado a Michael la relación de Alexander y ella, pero aún no le ha mencionado nada sobre su problema

— Entonces conoces a Alexander porque el fue a otro lugar parecido a Equestria y por poco el termina congelando a todos… que confuso – menciona Michael, mientras Alexander escucha en silencio

— Así es Michael, pero ya he explicado mucho mi origen… debes de preguntarte por que estás aquí, la razón es que ya casi debes volver a la tierra, casi has completado tu misión en esta dimensión – aclara la dragona, quien toma con la guardia baja al cambiante

— ¡Pero yo ya no quiero volver, quiero quedarme aquí en Equestria! – dice el Changeling, con un poco de molestia

Ambos dragones cruzan sus miradas, donde en el rostro de Shapira hay una expresión de tristeza, ya que no puede evitar que Michael se vaya

— - _suspira_ – Lo lamento, pero esto no está en mi jurisdicción, tu hechizo ha entrado en la segunda fase, en algunas horas tu cuerpo debería liberar un aura blanca, lo que significa que tu tiempo se está agotando – explica la dragona, quien comienza a molestar al cambiante

La expresión de Michael es de mucha molestia, mientras Alexander escucha en silencio, ya que su opinión no es importante en estos momentos

— Yo no quiero volver, quiero estar con Chrysalis – expresa Michael cada vez más molesto

— No hay forma de detener tu hechizo, el tratado de paz está camino a Poniville y cuando lo firmen, regresaras a la tierra – termina de decir la escamada azul

Alexander nota la molestia de su hermano, por lo que este se prepara para evitar cualquier pelea innecesaria, aunque Shapira tenga todo el control…

— Michael, sabes que yo no puedo ir contigo, si te tranquiliza, protegeré a Chrysalis y a mis noventa y cuatro sobrinos… - mencione con una sonrisa en mi rostro

— ¡Pero nunca podré volver y no los podré ver! – se queja el cambiante, quien no quiere irse

— No es así, existen mil maneras de que puedas regresar, tu hermano podría buscar una forma, mientras tu te mantienes con vida en la tierra – comenta Shapira, quien se siente mal, por haber dicho malas noticias

— Vez, tu regresa con tranquilidad, yo encontraré la forma de traerte de regreso – aclare con calma, pero Michael sigue inquieto

— Esperen… - _suspira_ – No puedo hacerles esto, Michael cuando regreses, olvidarás todo lo que pasó aquí en Equestria, debes buscar la manera de poder recordarlo todo – indica la escamada, sorprendiendo a ambos humanos

La nueva información, golpea la moral de ambos humanos, ya que no saben el funcionamiento de los hechizos

— ¿Cómo quieres que regrese si lo olvidaré todo! – bufa Michael, muy molesto por la revelación

— ¿Para qué lo traeré de vuelta, si no va a recordar nada! – le pregunte a la dragona, la cual, se nota muy nerviosa

Ahora hay una situación delicada y estresante, donde Shapira se nota incómoda ya que está siendo atacada y acosada con preguntas

— Estoy rompiendo las reglas al haberles dicho, Herot no puede saber que les dije como puedes volver Michael ¡Ustedes ni lo conocen! – aclara Shapira, muy preocupada

Alexander entiende que seguir culpando a Shapira no hará que el hechizo de su hermano desaparezca, pero el cambiante se nota aún muy enojado

— Gracias por habernos dicho Shapira, fuiste muy amable… pero ¿Cómo haré para que Michael recuerde todo lo que pasó aquí? – le pregunté a la dragona, con voz un poco molesta

Sin que el cambiante pueda oír, la dragona azul se le acerca a Alexander para decirle algo sin que su hermano pueda escucharlo

— " _Toma fotos de Equestria con tu aparato que trajiste, yo te enviaré a la tierra por unos minutos para que lo dejes en tu casa, tu hermano debería ser capas de poder recordarlo con las fotos_ " – explica la dragona, emocionando al dragón

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar en mis espaldas? Escuché todo y como no tengo otra opción, apoyo esa idea – expresa Michael, no muy feliz

Las escamas de Shapira brillan de un color blanco. Ella retrocede unos pasos, ya que su tiempo se ha agotado para poder hablar con Michael y su amigo de otra dimensión

— Alexander, he curado tu herida en tu vientre mientras hablábamos, debes intentar que tu cuerpo sea más como un dragón y no que se comporte como el de un humano, tienes regeneración acelerada y creo que con mi pequeño empujón, podrás entender mejor a ser un feroz dragón… buena suerte chicos – menciona Shapira, quien desaparece en un brillo de luz azul

Pronto la habitación desaparece en unos instantes, dejando a ambos hermanos sumidos en la oscuridad como hace una hora, pero los dos humanos de mantienen muy tranquilos, en espera de que algo suceda

— ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – pregunte con duda

— Pues creo que te han regañado porque tu cuerpo dragón, se comporta como el de una persona… deberías entenderlo antes de que me regreses, sería raro que mutaras en un humano escamado – responde Michael, el cual se vuelve transparente

— Bueno… aquí vamos de nuevo – dije, mientras veo como mi garra se vuelve transparente

— Te vez como Gasparin – dice Michael, quien bromea un poco

 **Habitación de recuperación: Una hora más tarde:**

Hace medía hora Twilight se había despertado y fue a ver a sus amigas a poco más de tres habitaciones. Dejando solos a Michael y al dragón azul, además Chrysalis aún no ha regresado con su pareja. Donde ambos humanos se comienza a despertar.

— **Ugh** … hubiera querido que Shapira me curara el efecto de uso excesivo de magia, ahora me duele más que ayer, al igual que mi cuerpo – comenta Michael, quien se sienta en la camilla, mientras toma su cabeza con su casco, así mismo, este asimila su dolor de cabeza

Alexander abre sus ojos e inmediatamente se levanta, pero cuando este intenta sentarse, las dos camillas se voltean, haciendo que el dragón caiga al suelo… desprendiendo los electrodos del monitor cardíaco de sus escamas

— ¡ **Auch**! ...yo hubiera preferido no caerme – mencione, mientras me reincorporo rápidamente

— Jajajaja, lástima que nadie estaba grabando – expresa el cambiante, quien se ríe de la caída de su hermano

— Eres un maldito Michael – dije, mientras con mi cola empujo la camilla del cambiante

Michael vuela al instante en que siente que su cama se vuelca, donde el simulador aterriza al lado del escamado azul, con mucha tranquilidad

— No me metas en sus problemas, yo no tuve la culpa de que te cayeras de la cama – dice Michael, un poco molesto

Alexander percibe que su hermano despide un aura blancuzca, justo como había advertido Shapira que sucedería

— Michael… Shapira tiene razón, tengo que ir al reino cambiante de inmediato, mi celular debería seguir ahí / _Supongo que la batería ya está mala_ / - pensé, pero Michael mantiene una mirada triste

— Quisiera haber podido evitarlo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás – menciona el Changeling, con una mirada vacía

— Deberías acompañarme, así nadie me intenta atacar – aclare, mientras me bebo la jarra con agua de mi mesa

Michael ve que su hermano aún tiene la venda en su vientre, por lo que con un flujo de magia débil, este le quita la venda, dejando ver sus escamas grises y ya no su profunda herida

— Wow… pensé que tendrías un agujero, pero Shapira te curó muy bien – comenta Michael, mucho más tranquilo al saber que la herida si se curó

Chrysalis junto con Ember y la enfermera Red heart, llegan a la habitación con mucha prisa, ya que escucharon mucho ruido desde el comedor, donde las tres al entrar se quedan sin aliento, al observar al dragón azul levantado y sin ningún problema físico o daño alguno

— Es bueno volver a verlos a todos – mencione, mientras tomo la jarra de agua de la mesa de Michael

No se porque, pero me entró una sed de la nada, tal vez sea que no he ido a la nieve y como soy un dragón de hielo en una zona tropical… pero solamente me da sed cuando escupo fuego…

Ember lentamente camina hacia Alexander, mientras Michael y Chrysalis, así como la enfermera, observan como la dragona le da un fuerte abrazo al dragón azul, quien se confunde por la acción

— " _Ember… Ah estamos en público_ " – mencione intentado separarme del abrazo, pero la escamada me sigue abrazando con mucha fuerza

— " _Es bonita esta escena_ " – murmura Chrysalis, quien también abrazada al cambiante

— ¿Acaso se han puesto de acuerdo en abrazarnos? – pregunta Michael, feliz de seguir con vida

El dragón azul logra sentir algunas lágrimas caer sobre sus escamas, haciendo que este de tranquilice un poco. Ember por fin rompe el abrazo, dejando ver su rostro con algunas lágrimas

— Oh… Ember, no debiste llorar por mi – exprese con culpa, ya que deliberadamente fui contra Schneider

— Pudiste solo esperar un poco… pero no lo hiciste – menciona Ember, quien desvía la mirada hacia el suelo

Alexander con una garra, mueve suavemente la cabeza de la dragona hacia él, quien le da una mirada tranquila a la escamada

— Se que no fue la mejor manera de haber enfrentado a Schneider – _le limpia las lágrimas con su garra_ – Solamente improvise, en la batalla me di cuenta que él había usado magia negra y no podía dejar que los dañara – mencione, mientras le doy una cálida sonrisa a Ember

— Eres un tonto suicida, no se porque te sigo haciendo caso – bufa Ember, quien se molesta por las palabras del dragón azul…

— Me alegra que volvieras en sí, ya pensaba en mil maneras de que regresaras – dije con calma, mientras Ember me devuelve una sonrisa tranquila

— ¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido? Eso es imposible, incluso para los estándares dragones – Pregunta Ember, con mucha curiosidad

— Tuve un poco de ayuda… pero mejor te lo explico con detalles otro día, eso si, recuerda que puedo curar heridas con mi saliva – respondí, un poco nervioso, ya que tendría que rebelar que vi a otra dragona…

Por otro lado, Michael ha estado con Chrysalis, la cual, está muy feliz, al saber que el simulador no resultó herido, aunque únicamente persisten los efectos

— Me alegra que no te lastimaste, verte caer del techo fue horrible – comenta Chrysalis, quien acaricia al cambiante

La simuladora no le ha prestado atención en el cambio de Michael, el cual, su cuerpo está rodeado por un aura blancuzca, donde incluso Red Heart lo ha percibido

— ¿Michael por qué estas brillando? – pregunta la enfermera, quien destruye el momento feliz de ambos cambiantes

Michael vuelve a mirar a su hermano, quien está encima de Ember, en un típico abrazo dragón

 _(Vale, Ember está sentada sobre cuatro patas y Alexander está detrás de ella, igualmente sentado sobre cuatro patas… espero que quede más claro que el agua)_

— Red Heart ¿Podría dejarnos solos por favor? – pide Alexander, quien disfruta tener a Ember cerca de él

— Oh… ah claro, llámenme si necesitan algo – expresa la terrestre, quien cierra la puerta al salir

La cambiante nota el rostro serio de Michael y Alexander, mientras Ember sigue sentada entre las garras delanteras del dragón azul

— No se como… decirlo, es… difícil – menciona Michael, mientras la sonrisa de la cambiante comienza a desaparecer

Ember con cuidado acerca su boca en la oreja del dragón azul, con el fin de preguntarle que está sucediendo

— "¿ _Por qué tan serios de la nada?"_ – pregunta la escamada celeste, quien percibió el cambio de voz

— _"Michael debe irse a la tierra, no pudimos detener el hechizo a tiempo y ahora debe decirle a su novia_ " – le susurré a Ember, en su oreja, para evitar que Chrysalis pueda escuchar

— _"Oh… que triste, tendrá que dejar a sus hijos_ …" – comenta Ember, mientras Alexander afirma con la cabeza

— Solamente dilo Michael ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunta Chrysalis, muy confundida por el cambio de voz de su pareja

Nuevamente Michael ve a su hermano, este con su cabeza le afirma que lo haga, poniendo al cambiante más nervioso

— Yo… tengo que regr –

De improvisto la puerta se abre, dejando ver a Luna y a Celestia, quienes interrumpen la declaración del cambiante

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? – pregunta Luna, quien se tranquiliza al ver a Ember entre Alexander, ya mucho más calmada

— Si princesa Luna ¿Podría retirarse un momento por favor? - pide Michael amablemente, pero con una mirada molesta

Sin preguntar el porque, ambas Alicornios se retiran de la habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta para mantener la privacidad

— Michael solamente dilo / _Puedo sentir la tristeza que emana ¿Pero por qué_?/ – Se pregunta Chrysalis, quien mira con gran atención al cambiante

— Michael, solamente hazlo, no lo pienses – aconseja Alexander, quien recibe un codazo de Ember, en su estómago

— _"Lo siento por tu vientre, este es un momento triste, así que no critiques y mira en silencio_ " – susurra Ember, algo molesta por las frías palabras de Alexander

Con su casco, el cambiante limpia el sudor de su cara, ya que se encuentra muy nervioso y angustiado, ya que no sabe cual puede ser la reacción de su pareja

— Es que yo debo vol –

En segunda ocasión, la puerta se abre, donde Twilight y Starlight asoman su cabeza en la habitación, con una gran sonrisa

— " _Esto me recuerda a una novela_ " – Le murmure a Ember, la cual, pero no comprende las palabras del humano

— ¿Interrumpimos algo? – pregunta Starlight, las mismas palabras que Luna

Chrysalis se sienta en el suelo, mientras espera que Michael le mencione algo muy importante, ya que se ha cansado…

— Chicas ¿Pueden dejarme solo por favor? – pregunta Michael, con una sonrisa forzada

— Oh sí, claro, perdón por interrumpir – menciona Twilight, muy avergonzada, mientras cierra la puerta

Los nerviosos de Michael continúan creciendo, mientras Chrysalis con una mirada aburrida, logra percibir el brillo blanco de Michael, despertando un doloroso recuerdo de hace un par de horas atrás

 **Flashback** :

Ah… sí, Michael tu hechizo tiene dos faces muy especificas: **La primer fase,** es posible cancelar el hechizo por completo, sin necesidad de que regreses a la tierra, pero en la **segunda fase** , no hay forma de poder detenerla, es imposible poder hacerlo sin la interacción con magia peligrosa. No tengo ni idea en cual de las fases te encuentras, por lo que puede ser o no ser tarde…

*Primer fase se puede detener, segunda fase es imposible hacerlo *****

 **Fin del Flashback:**

En la mente de la cambiante se repiten una y otra vez aquellas palabras de Twilight, mientras Michael aún intenta calmarse un poco para decirle las malas noticias

— _/El hechizo de Michael ha llegado a segunda fase, el brillo blanco lo demuestra a menos que este cargado y vaya a explotar…/_ \- piensa Chrysalis, donde su sonrisa desaparece

Alexander percibe el cambio en el ánimo de su cuñada, por lo que este decide intervenir, ya que su hermano por los nervios no lo hizo

— No todo está perdido Chrysalis… yo buscaré la manera de traerlo junto a ti, aún si me tardo años – exprese con voz tranquila, sorprendiendo a Ember

— Pero no puedes usar magia y no tienes ni idea de como ser un dragón – menciona Ember, quien tiene razón

Michael se da cuenta que su pareja lo ha deducido por cuenta propia, donde el humano en su interior se maldice, ya que el quería decirlo para amortiguar el golpe, pero su temor y nervios le jugaron una mala pasada

— Se que no es la mejor manera de habértelo dicho Chrysalis… yo quería quedarme contigo, pero el hechizo no lo va a permitir – aclara Michael, en espera de alguna respuesta de su novia

— - _suspira_ – Siempre creí que había suficiente tiempo para detener el hechizo, incluso hice cosas que quisiera olvidar, solo para intentar cancelar tu hechizo, pero no lo logré… y he vuelto a fallar – menciona la cambiante, quien luego de más de mil años, suelta una lágrima de dolor

— ¿Qué clase de cosas Chrysalis? – le pregunta Ember, con duda

— Bueno… mientras Alexander estaba dormido… intenté que escupiera un poco de su fuego, necesitaba su llama – aclara la cambiante, muy apenada por lo que hizo

— Eso explica porque me desperté con sed… - mencione con tranquilidad

Realmente me da igual que Chrysalis haya intentado exprimir mi fuego mientras estaba inconsciente, al menos se que ella si quiere a Michael…

— ¿Alexander no hay una manera de evitar que tu hermano se tenga que ir? – pregunta Ember, la cual, se levanta a dos patas nuevamente

Michael solamente escucha en silencio, donde todos pueden ver en su rostro la gran tristeza del cambiante al tener que abandonar por lo que ha estado luchando hace siete meces

— Mientras Michael y yo estábamos inconscientes, una dragona espiritual nos explicó que hay muchas formas de traer a Michael, pero es un hecho que tendrá que ir primero a la tierra – dije con voz sería, pero en el rostro de Ember hay una mirada de sorpresa al mencionar la dragona espiritual

— ¿Qué hacías con esa dragona? – pregunta Ember, quien mira con sospecha al dragón azul

— Ember no es el momento de que expreses tus celos, tenemos una situación con Michael y queremos resolverla – aclara Chrysalis, quien toma por sorpresa a Alexander por la mención de los celos y a Ember quien se sonroja levemente

No puedo ocultarles que si regreso los olvidaré… aunque dudo que Alexander lo vaya a olvidar ¿Es posible no recordar a mi propio hermano?

— Chrysalis, Ember, cuando regrese a la tierra… no podré recordar nada de lo que haya sucedido aquí… todo lo que yo haya hecho, solamente ustedes podrán recordarlo – revela Michael, un nuevo y doloroso golpe para su pareja

— ¿Qué? ¡No puedes olvidarnos! ¿Cómo hará Alexander para traerte si ya no nos recordaras? – pregunta Chrysalis, muy molesta por la nueva información

— Shapira nos había explicado que basta con unas fotos para que Michael pueda recordar, pero solo en las primeras horas desde su llegada a la tierra – explica Alexander, quien llama la atención de Ember

— ¡Ah… también te sabes su nombre! – menciona la dragona celeste, quien se cruza de brazos

— ¿Cómo vas a tomar fotos? Los únicos aparatos son el de los ponys y esas cosas tardan semanas en poder tener revelada una imagen – menciona Chrysalis, no muy segura de la idea del dragón

Alexander se levanta con tranquilidad y este con su cola, toma la jarra de agua de la mesa donde debía estar Twilight

— Cuando vine por primera vez, en mi mochila yo traje un aparato de más o menos del tamaño de mi garra, si aún funciona es posible que podamos hacer algo antes de que Michael tenga que irse – explique con seriedad, mientras bebo toda la jarra de agua

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Es tu tercera jarra de agua, son cerca de cuatro litros… - comenta Michael, levemente preocupado

— Alexander necesita tomar agua regularmente para mantener una temperatura corporal estable – explica Ember rápidamente

— Puedo llevarlos al reino cambiante con un hechizo o puedo traer el aparato con un hechizo, se como es esa cosa, antier Michael me lo enseñó – aclara Chrysalis, quien no está muy feliz de perder a Michael, pero ella lo va a apoyar en todo lo que pueda

— Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo buscaré lo que falta – _ve a Ember_ \- ¿Quieres acompañarme a buscar algunas gemas? – le pregunte a la escamada

— Ah… seguro porque ¿no? será divertido – responde Ember, muy confundida, ya que no entiende que quiere hacer el dragón azul

Alexander camina hacía la puerta, mientras Ember le sigue de cerca, mientras Michael camina con una mirada triste y vacía

— Vamos afuera, así puedo hacer el hechizo para traer ese aparato de tu hermano Michael – menciona Chrysalis con voz tranquila, aunque en su interior está enojada con el padre de Wildfire, quien forjó el cuarto libro

Sin más, ambos dragones así como los dos cambiantes salen de la habitación, donde todos se encuentran con las chicas, Luna, Celestia, Rose, entre otros más...

— ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunta el dragón azul, muy sorprendido por la cantidad de ponys

— Quisimos saber como estabas y bueno...recibiste un hechizo de magia oscura y nos preocupamos por ti… - menciona la Alicornio lila, la cual, ya se encuentra mucho mejor

— Todos escucharon nuestra conversación Privada ¿Verdad? – pregunta Michael, dándole énfasis a "privada"

Applejack da un paso al frente, ya que ella al ser la elemento de la honestidad, le es imposible mentir

— Bueno no estábamos espiando… ah, pasábamos por aquí y… si lo escuchamos todo – expresa la pony anaranjada, quien intentó mentir…

— Les ayudaremos en lo que necesiten, al menos como una forma de ayudarlos por habernos salvado – expresa Twilight, quien le da a sonrisa cálida al dragón azul

Luna da un paso al frente, ya que ella está al tanto de la situación de las relaciones públicas de Equestria

— Ayer me avisaron que fue enviado el tratado de paz a Poniville, debería llegar en unas horas, así que tienen un tiempo limitado, tú hechizo Michael tiene un límite de tiempo – explica Luna, con voz seria pero tranquila

— Si quieren ayudar, solo necesito a Spike y a alguien que nos ayude a buscar gemas – mencione con tranquilidad

Una unicornio blanca da un paso hacía al frente, al igual que Spike quien se reúne junto al dragón azul

— Yo puedo ayudarles a buscar las gemas… por cierto, mi nombre es Rarity – se presenta la unicornio blanca, pues no conoce al dragón

— Mucho gusto Rarity, son Alexander Fernández, más conocido como Ale, soy el hermano menor de Michael – me presente con gracia, provocando un leve sonrojo en la unicornio

— " _Deja tu monólogo, mañana podrás presentarte a las demás amigas de Twilight_ " – menciona Ember, muy apenada por lo que hizo el dragón azul

— Gracias por ayudarnos ponys, aprecio que se preocupen por la situación de Michael – menciona Chrysalis, con gran esfuerzo en sus palabras

— Oh…vamos, no podíamos dejar que nuestro amigo cambiante nos pueda olvidar – expresa Pinkie pie, con gran entusiasmo

Con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Michael da un paso adelante

— Agracias a todos, lo aprecio mucho – expresa el humano, con total sinceridad

* * *

 **Continuará** :

Este capítulo fue difícil no por el hecho de que sea largo, es por la gran participación de los personajes, se que mucho de ellos no tuvieron diálogos y es por lo mismo, se me dificulta manejar tantos personajes… en fin, espero que les haya gustado mucho y nos leemos en el próximo.

 **Final de temporada: Triste despedida:**

 _Michael pasará sus últimas horas en Equestria, mientras su hermano con gran esfuerzo intenta reparar su celular, con el fin de poder seguir el plan que les comentó Shapira, la dragona espiritual de la dimensión dos._

 **Comentarios del capítulo anterior** : Esta será la última sección en público de las respuestas, ya que el próximo será el capítulo final, si hay situaciones que no han comprendido, pueden escribirme un PM o dejarlo en los comentarios. Muchas gracias :)

 **Veguetto blue** : _Me alegra que te haya agradado el capítulo y gracias por tu apoyo. En fin, no tengo pensado hacer One-shot, aunque puede ser que cuando termine los fics agregue capítulos extra, no relacionados con la historias._

 **Adalberto Robles Tejeda** : _Habrá una segunda temporada, esta podría comenzar entre Agosto o inicios de septiembre, dependiendo de las circunstancias y si dios me lo permite_

 **Nahuel836** _: Bueno, nadie ha muerto y menos tu personaje preferido, lo verás más en la segunda temporada : )_

 **Comet Galaxy:** _Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Un rayo de plasma es mortal y no, nadie murió. Luna y Celestia no pudieron interferir, ya que su magia estaba siendo restringida por el hechizo de Schneider… todos estaban a merced del unicornio…_

 **nahuelvera2** : _Intento siempre actualizar seguido y No, este no será un hasta luego, si no un hasta pronto, habrá pronto una segunda temporada_

 **Max206** : _No, nadie ha muerto y si gran parte de la guardia de Canterlot fue humillada, eso les pasa por confiarse demasiado. Sobre los celulares, lo verás al final. Habrá un fic antes de la segunda temporada, únicamente de relleno para poder reacomodar mis ideas_.

 **Invitado** : _Los guardianes no deben interferir en la vida de algún individuo, Shapira solo curó a Alexander para que ayude a Michael, ya que ella no puede hacerlo, con lo de Ember, eso queda en garras de Alexander y ella._

 **WGC** : _Ah... creo que estás confundido, Michael no está herido ni corrió un peligro mayor y los guardianes bueno, ellos murieron excepto Shapira hace años_ …

 **Alexis Piquard** : _Lo siento, no estoy muy familiarizado con esa serie de Goku. Tengo entendido que hay muchos episodios y lamentablemente sería muy complicado, no por el hecho de escribirla si no porque es difícil manejar a esos personajes._

Bueno, fueron muchos comentarios, creo que son 11, el capítulo 37 tiene la mayor cantidad de comentarios del fic ¡Yeah! Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Total de palabras** : _7600_


	39. Triste despedida

_Iba a publicar este capítulo hace dos semanas, pero bueno… me he sentido tan mal en estos últimos quince días que incluso un vaso de agua me hacía sentir enfermo… y aún lo estoy, pero con gran esfuerzo terminé el capítulo y aprovecharé algunos días para ver si logro recuperar fuerzas… si es que no acabo en el hospital… ¡Odio esos lugares! Me hacen sentir más esfermo de lo que ya estoy… Ugh… espero que les guste ¡Dentro al fic!_

* * *

 **Final de temporada: Triste despedida**

Ember, Spike, Rose junto con Rarity y Alexander, están en el interior de una cueva muy cercana a Poniville, buscando gemas para lo que sea que el humano las necesite. El dragón debe encontrar la gema dentro de seis horas, ya que en ese tiempo se espera la llegada del tratado de paz entre ponys y cambiantes

— Alexander ¿Exactamente que buscamos? Tenemos tres carros de mina llenas de gemas… - expresa Ember, muy confundida, quien desea comerse las piedras preciosas

— ¡Y están deliciosas! Aunque… prefiero las que están en la cueva de Alexander – comenta Rose, quien levanta el doble de sospechas a Ember

— No preguntaré sobre las gemas Rose " _seguramente cuando regrese me daré cuenta_ ". Lo que estamos buscando es alguna gema que pueda almacenar energía – comente con calma, mientras tomo una esmeralda del suelo

Spike quien está más atrás, corre hacia Alexander y en un dos por tres, el dragón morado llega junto a él

— Las esmeraldas son deliciosas, son mis favoritas – comenta el dragón morado

— No se que harás con tantas gemas Alexander, pero si no puedes comer –

— Puedes quedártelas, solamente necesito una gema en específico – interrumpí a la unicornio blanca, mientras levanto ahora un rubí del suelo

 _Aún recuerdo lo que Daybreaker me había dicho sobre las gemas magias, se supone que si las golpeo con mi garra, deberían hacer un ruido agudo y no grave_

— Tanto trabajo y dejarás que se lleve las gemas, al menos puedes ser un poco más equitativo, Rose se las está comiendo todas y yo no he comido ninguna – menciona Ember, no muy de acuerdo que Rarity se lleve los tres carros

Rarity mira con tranquilidad, como el dragón azul revisa rigurosamente el rubí, sin prestarle mucha atención a la escamada celeste

— Pensé que sería divertido… pero me equivoque – menciona Ember, muy aburrida de seguir escavando gemas

— - _Viendo la gema_ – Mmh ¡Bingo! Este rubí debería funcionar ¡Venga vamos con Twilight! Y después discutimos las partes… " _como si fueras que las recogiste_ " – murmure al final, mientras todos comienzan el camino de regreso…

— Ugh, gracias por ser tan generosa Ember – menciona Rarity, con un notable sarcasmo

Ember se da cuenta de su pequeño error, por lo que se avergüenza un poco, no obstante mantiene su actitud ruda

— Lo siento, pero es verdad, todos hemos venido y al menos tengo que ganar algo – expresa la dragona celeste, quien se cruza de brazos

— ¡Yo ya he ganado algo! En verdad este lugar tiene exquisitas gemas – Menciona Rose, quien se come un gran rubí

Los tres dragones junto con la unicornio blanca, tardan aproximadamente una hora en regresar al castillo de la amistad, mientras Alexander trae los tres carros de gemas…

El dragón se detiene en la entrada del castillo, en espera de que le ayuden a desatarse de los pesados carros de minas, que además cargan a Rose y a Spike

— Esto es indigno, acabo de salir de una operación y tengo que llevar las gemas – bufe levemente irritado

— Bueno, yo lo haría pero no me quería lastimarme las garras, además Rose y Spike comieron muchas gemas y ahora les duele el estómago – explica Ember, quien camina al lado de Alexander

Spike y Rose, están tirados en los carros, ya que al comer muchas, no pueden correr

— No me arrepiento de nada – menciona Rose, quien tira un rubí lejos de su vista

— Ni yo tampoco… - agrega Spike, con una gran barriga por todo lo que comió…

— ¿Qué hay de Rarity? Ella pudo haber cargado uno – mencione con molestia

— Lo siento cariño, cargar pesados carros de mina, no es bueno para la espalda y menos para los cascos – comenta la unicornio blanca

Ember ayuda al dragón azul a liberarse de las correas que sujetan los carritos, donde este una vez libre, se sacude un poco, para estirar sus músculos cansados

— Así que solo nos deja a un músculo, sano y no herido, dragón de hielo macho, mucho más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos – aclara Ember, quien le da una sonrisa tranquila al humano

— Ya quisiera… pero bueno, al menos encontré lo que necesita – exprese con calma, aunque en mi interior sea todo lo contrario

— Alexander deberías apurarte, Michael y Chrysalis ya debieron hacer el hechizo para traer aquel aparato, yo lo sentí – aclara Rarity, quien ayudó a buscar las gemas

— Gracias Rarity, iré de inmediato adentro – aclaré con prisa, ya que el tiempo es limitado

Sin perder el tiempo, el dragón camina con prisa hacia el interior del castillo de la amistad, sin esperar a sus compañeros

 **Por otro lado, dentro de castillo de la amistad: Mapa Cutie Mark**

Las chicas se han comido parte del festín que Alexander compró para todos, como celebración de que Michael… se quedaría. Por ahora el cambiante se encuentra con Chrysalis, quien ya ha hizo el hechizo

— No entiendo que hará tu hermano con ese aparato, tu mismo me dijiste que no funciona – aclara Chrysalis, no muy convencida con el plan de la dragona espiritual

— Alexander es brillante, no que hará, pero tiene un plan y estoy seguro que lo resolverá – menciona Michael, con total apoyo en su hermano

Twilight quien se encuentra muy cerca de los dos cambiantes, se detiene junto al cambiante para conversar tranquilamente, mientras esperan a que llegue el dragón azul

— Tu hermano en la tierra hizo cosas increíbles, es muy inteligente… " _aunque no quizo explicarme nad_ a" – comenta la Alicornio lila, con voz decepcionada

— Al menos estuvo haciendo algo, al fin y al cabo, yo debo volver… y tengo que trabajar – comenta el cambiante, con tristeza

— Michael tranquilo , tu hermano podrá encontrar la forma de traerte de vuelve, se que lo hará y yo le ayudaré – aclara Chrysalis quien acaricia al cambiante

— Mira ahí viene tu hermano, ire a entregarle su celular… " _Ya se lo que hace_ " – murmura Twilight, mientras Michael la mira con sorpresa

Twilight camina hacia Alexander, el cual, se había detenido para hablar con Wildfire, quien está junto con Luna y Celestia, en el mapa cutie

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir a la tierra en tu forma? – pregunta Luna, no muy segura

— Alexander recuerda que no te tranformaras de nuevo en un humano, seguiras siendo dragón y si alguien te ve… dudo que reaccione de manera amable – advierte Celestia, muy preocupada

— Oh… ya entendí lo que está haciendo la dragona espiritual – dice Wildfire, quien llama la atención de Ember quien recién va llegando

— Creo que debo comenzar ya, no se que tenga que hacer para revivir esos aparatos – comenté, mientras me acerco a la mesa del mapa y enseguida Rose y Spike, aparecen frente a mi

Twilight junto con Ember están junto Alexander, mientras escuchan la conversación del dragón azul, por otro lado, Michael y Chrysalis están hablando con conversando con calma, totalmente alejados de los demás.

— No estés triste Michael, estoy feliz por ti, podrás regresar a tu hogar – expresa Chrysalis, quien se siente mal por la situación

— No puedo evitarlo, por una parte estoy feliz, pero no quiero dejarte y menos cuando en unos meces naceran nuestro hijos – aclara Michael, mientras la cambianta lo acaricia

— Lo sé, pero tu hermano hará lo que sea para traerte, solamente mantente a salvo – indica la cambiante

— Lo haré, solamente no le declares la guerra a los ponys… - dice Michael, quien mira a los ojos a la cambiante

— No lo haré… eso es obvio, no destruiré por lo que hemos luchado en estos últimos meces – expresa la cambiante, quien le da un beso a su pareja

— - _suspira_ – Iré a ver como le va a Alexander, no se que intenta hacer – comenta el cambiante, quien vuela hacia el dragón azul

A pocos metros de Chrysalis, Alexander se encuentra con Ember, Twilight y todos los demás, quienes desean ayudar en lo que puedan, al menos para remendar el daño que ocacionó Schneider

— No Pinkie pie, las fiestas no me agradan – exprese un poco irritado, por las preguntas

— Oh vamos ¿Cómo no te van a gustar? ¡Son súper divertidas, Hay globos, juegos, pastel, está el ponche, más pastel – expresa la terrestre rosa, quien atormenta la paciencia del humano

— Para ese tren corazón, es mejor dejar que Alexander se concentre – Aclara Applejack, quien aleja a la pony fiestera

Michael intenta hablar con su hermano, pero este se encuentra rodeado por todo el grupo de ponys y dos dragones, quienes observan lo que el escamado azul realiza, totalmente embobados...

— Alexander ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? – pregunta Michael, con una mirada preocupada

Debido al ruido, el escamado no puede oír al humano, el cual, lentamente comienza a perder la paciencia

— Oh, eso se ve interesante ¿Cómo funciona y que hace esa tarjeta verde? ¿Por qué hay una pieza tan pequeña negra que dice dieciséis G? – pregunta Pinkie pie incesantemente

— ¿Cómo vas Alexander? ¿Ya todo esta listo? – pregunta Celestia, quien se encuentra observando

— ¡YA CAYENSE TODOS! ¡Estoy haciendo algo delicado y ustedes no hacen más que molestar, si no van a ayudar en nada, pueden esperar en una esquina **EN SILENCIO** para que me dejen en paz! – exprese con gran frustración

Todas las chicas a excepción de Spike, Rose, Ember y Twilight se alejan del dragón un poco temerosas, donde Michael aprovecha para colarse en el grupo

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Alexander? – pregunta Michael, muy interesado

El dragón levanta unos segundos su vista y ve a su hermano, para luego continuar cincelando el rubí con sus garras

— La batería del celular se oxidó por la humedad y la falta de uso, este rubi debería funcionar como sustituto, pero no logro hacer que encaje – Explica el dragón azul, quien comienza a crear surcos en la gema

Ember, quien escucha con calma, recuerda lo sucedido con el humano en su cueva, por lo que tiene una teoría no muy loca

— ¿Lo aprendiste en la otra dimensión con tu amiguita? – pregunta la escamada celeste, con curiosidad

Chrysalis, quien no desea ser excluida, se acerca al grupo de Alexander, para poder observar y comenzar…

— De hecho no Ember, me sentí mal por estar en ese lugar ya que ellos me ayudarían a volver, logré repararles un reloj, el pobre estaba desecho...

 **Con las demás:**

Las chicas aún nerviosa por el repentino grito del dragón azul, todas se agrupan en la esquina de la habitación, para conversar con tranquilidad

— Jamás lo vi tan enojado – comenta Rainbow Dash, quien se cruza de cascos

— Bueno… tal vez lo estabamos presionado demasiado – menciona Celestia, con una mirada tranquila

— Es de esperarse, lo bombardeamos con preguntas y más preguntas… - comenta Luna, quien ve al grupo en el mapa cutie

Starlight vuelve a mirar por unos segundos al dragón azul, quien está acompañado por Twilight, Ember, Michael y Chrysalis

— Creo que él se lleva mejor con ellos… - menciona la unicornio rosa

— No lo mal interpretes Starlight, pero Alexander es muy amable, puede que tenga muy poca paciencia – aclara Rainbow Dash, quien no jusga al humano

— A menos que lo interrumpamos cuando está haciendo su trabajo… el había mencionado que estudió algo de electrónica industrial – aclara Applejack, quien mira al dragón azul

Rarity vuelve a ver al grupo por unos minutos, para luego desviar su mirada hacía sus amigas

— Saben, tal vez si lo logre conquistar, pueda tener un poco más de gemas – comenta Rarity, quien mira al dragón azul

Las demás, incluyendo a Wildfire, les llama la atención la revelación de la unicornio blanca

— ¿No crees que sería un poco egoísta de tu parte Rarity? – pregunta el Alicornio rojo, muy sorprendido por la confesión

— Bueno no, Spike lo hacía con gusto y nunca dijo nada ¿Por qué sería diferente? – pregunta Rarity, quien está interezada en el tesoro del dragón

— Pues tienes competencia, no solo tu estás interesada Rarity, Ember y la otra dragona rosa, creo que también lo quieren – menciona Rainbow Dash, quien vuela estaticamente

Rarity muestra interés por el tesoro que Alexander oculta en su cueva, por lo que la unicornio blanca intentará seducirlo para conseguirlo

— Dudo que el caiga en tus cascos Rarity, Twilight le gusta pero el no ha mostrado interés en los ponys – aclara Starlight, con una mirada tranquila

— Lo dijo una vez Wildfire, Rarity, seducirlo para obtener un bien, no es bueno, eso es muy egoísta – expresa Applejack, en contra de la idea de su amiga

— Yo no interfiero en este tipo de discusiones, pero tus amigas tienen razón Rarity, lo mejor que puedes hacer es ser amable y si el te regala un obsequio, es mejor, que seducirlo – explica Luna, quien ha estado escuchando

 **Por otro lado en el mapa Cutie Mark:**

Luego de una media hora, Alexander no ha logrado ningún avance en la reparación del celular, por otro lado el grupo de amigos han estado hablando con tranquilidad.

— ¿En serio eres capás de arreglarlo Alexander? – pregunta Michael, no muy seguro

— - _suspira_ – Lo intento Michael, pero es difícil hacerlo con garras – exprese con frustración

— Recuerdo lo rápido que lo hacías con tus dedos – comenta la Alicornio lila, con tranquilidad

— - _confundido_ \- ¿Pero los dragones tenemos dedos! – menciona Spike, quien mira sus manos

Ember camina hasta llegar junto a Spike, donde este aún mantiene su duda

— " _Ah… Spike, nuestro dedos en realidad son garras… los dedos son más suaves y no tienen garras"_ – explica la dragona, quien evacua la duda del escamado morado

Chrysalis quien hace una media hora se unió al grupo para no quedar sola, comienza a articular una pregunta

— ¿Cómo sabes que son los dedos Ember? – pregunta Chrysalis, quien mira a la dragona celeste

— Eso es cierto, yo nunca expliqué como son los dedos – comenta Alexander, quien vuelve a mirar a la dragona

Chrysalis, Rose, Michael, Twilight, Alexander y Spike ven a Ember, la cual, se le nota su nervisismo al ser descubierta

— ¡Bien! Usé la magia de mi cetro de Heliotropo para saber más de los humanos, cuando Alexander se perdió por cuatro meces – explica la escamada, quien se ronroja mucho

— " _Y yo soy la loca acosadora_ " – murmura Rose, quien va a luchar contra Ember, para ganarse el amor de Alexander

( _Un leve Spoiler de la segunda temporada_ )

— Oh… pues eso me ahorra tener que explicártelo todo – dije mientras continuó arreglando el celular

— Le hubieras explicado a Chrysalis, a mi me tocó explicarlo con todo y detalles y Ember, tu solo usaste un hechizo – menciona Michael, un poco frustrado

— Pero lo ilustraste bien, aunque podías haberte transformado en uno, así te hubieras ahorrado la gran explicación – comenta la cambiante

— Michael no puede transformarse en un humano, el necesita copiar lo que ve para poder usar su magia y dudo que el recuerde como era de humano – aclara Alexander, quien logra insertar la gema de manera correcta

— - _suspira_ – Odio cuando tienes razón, apenas puedo recordar mi cara… además no quiero usar magia, mi cuerno ya duele mucho como para seguir haciendo hechizos – dice Michael, quien acaricia por unos segundos su cuerno

Alexander le coloca la tapa del celular, ocultando la gema que usa como batería, para luego este intentar encenderlo

— ¿Debería pasar algo cuando presionaste el botón? – pregunta Ember, no muy sorprendida

— Pues debería encender o hacer algo – mencione muy frustrado

 _¿Por qué no enciende? Ya tiene la "batería"… Alexander eres un tonto_

— Twilight puedes lanzar un hechizo al rubí – mencioné, mientras extraigo la gema del aparato

— Claro ¿Pero que hechizo? Se de Curación, debilidad, fuerza, brillo… ah tele transporte, poder mágico – pregunta la Alicornio lila, con gran emoción al ayudar

— A menos que Michael quiera usar el teléfono para causar un atentado en la tierra, creo que sería mejor un hechizo sin ningún efecto, algo así como magia neutral – le explique a la pony lila

— Esa es la magia de mi cetro, yo la puedo manipular para lo que yo quiera – menciona Ember, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Un momento Alexander, ese no es tu teléfono ¡Estás usando el mío! – bufa Michael, al darse cuenta

— ¿Crees que estoy tan loco como para usar mi celular? El tuyo es más sencillo y puede que tolere la magia, además hay cosas en mi teléfono que… bueno no pude borrar – mencione, mientras desvío la mirada levemente sonrojado

Sin más, Twilight realiza el hechizo a la gema, la cual, continua intacta, debido a que no tiene ningún efecto. Todos pueden observar que el rubí tiene una corriente y sin generarle daño Alexander toma la gema

— Si eso explota, me debes un celular nuevo – expresa de antemano, el cambiante

— ¿Por qué los humanos quieren tanto esas cosas rectangulares? – pregunta Chrysalis con una gran incógnita

— Bueno además de que son muy caros, es muy util – menciona el cambiante, al lado de su pareja

— ¡Oh! Cuando las chicas y yo fuimos a la tierra, Alexander usó ese aparato para comunicarse con uno de sus amigos – dice Twilight, quien vuelve a mirar al drago y azul

Sin responder, todos continúan observando al escamado, quien le vuelve a colocar la gema al celular

— Yo no lo sé, la última vez que usaste esas gemas cargadas, me electrocutaste – menciona Ember, quien se protege un poco con la ala de Alexander

Twilight, Michael y Chrysalis dan varios pasos atrás, para evitar ser heridos por si explota el extraño aparato

— Gracias por estar junto a mi Ember – dije volviendo ver al lado mío

El dragón se da cuenta que todos han retrocedido, incluyendo a Ember y Rose, quienes están al lado de Twilight

— Ah… lo siento Alexander, pero no me gusta estar cerca de un potencial evento mágico – responde la dragona, muy apenada

— " _Claro, el tonto de electrónica es quien debe explotar para ayudar a todos_ " – murmure levemente enojado, mientras presiono el botón de encendido

El dragón azul siente en su garra, la vibración del celular, al encenderse, mientras en su pantalla aparecen las letras Samsung, con su típico sonido de inicio

( _Esto no es publicidad, únicamente usé la marca más popular, bueno Iphone es muy caro... Alexander y Michael no tienen dinero para costearlo_ )

— Mira el lado bueno, hoy no implosionaste como la ramera implosionadora que eres – expresa Michael, mientras las demás chicas, retoman su espacio en la mesa

— Mejor callate Michael, no es divertido cuanto no te pasa a ti – mencione tranquilo, mientras veo la pantalla de inicio

« Sin señal. Batería 11% (Cargando). 2:23PM

— ¿Cómo diablos se está cargando? – pregunta Michael, quien mira la pantalla al igual que todos

— Me parece que el celular no usa tanta energía y la que sobra comienza a generar más, pero basta de distracciones, hay que tomar las fotos – exprese mientras coloco con cuidado el aparato en la mesa

— ¿Cómo lo vas hacer? Los objetos de los humanos, no pueden ser usados con magia y yo no puedo tomar cosas sin mi magia – aclara Chrysalis, quien recuerda lo ocurrido en el refugio humano

— Es fácil, Ember las tomará – dije con calma, tomando por sorpresa a la dragona

— ¡Oye! yo ni siquiera he dicho que sí – bufa Ember, quien está al lado de Alexander

Con cuidado, Alexander le entrega el preciado aparato a Ember, quien lo toma con temor, ya que puede romperlo

— Tomas el celular por los lados e intenta que tus garras no salgan en la imagen – explica Alexander, quien vela que Ember, no tire el objeto

— Están jugando con mis cosas ¡Tengan cuidado! – menciona Michael, muy horrorizado

Chrysalis, se acerca junto al cambiante, quien observa con miedo al dragón azul

— Nunca te había visto asustado – menciona la cambiante, con una mirada de sorpresa

— Cuando dos dragones tienen en sus garras mi celular, tengo más de una razón para temer – aclara Michael, sin quitarle la vista a su hermano

— ¿Cuál es la cámara y por qué puedo verme en la pantalla de esta cosa! – menciona Ember, quien no comprende

— Esta activa la cámara secundaria, preciona con suavidad en la pantalla un símbolo de una cámara con flechas en sus esquinas – expresa el dragón azul, muy emocionado

 **Por otro lado en el tren hacia Poniville:**

Un grupo de seis guardias, tres con armadura dorada y tres con armadura de plata están custodiando un cofre de madera, decorado con amastistas en sus cuatro esquinas.

El líder del grupo, quien es un unicornio con armadura de plata y una cutie mark de un escudo decorado rectangular, con una estrella dorada en su centro, da un paso hacía adelante

— ¿Cuánto va a tardar este tren en llegar a Poniville? Llevamos mucho tiempo en las vías – expresa el Teniente, muy molesto

— El maquinista dice que hay un grupo de vacas en las vías y que no puede continuar, tardará unos minutos para seguir el viaje – responde uno de los soldados

— Teniente, tenemos un atraso de tres horas, debimos ya haber llegado a Poniville para que firmaran el tratado a las nueve de la mañana – dice un guardia de primera

El teniente camina por unos minutos en circulos, mientras por su cabeza piensa alguna forma de llegar al pueblo indicado por el consejo

— ¿Hay más guardias en el tren? – pregunta el teniente, con duda

— Negativo teniente, únicamente estamos nosotros y dos oficiales de seguridad del tren – responde el soldado, un pegaso muy joven, recién reclutado, quien porta una armadura de plata

— Lighthing Storm tu irás a Poniville y le llevarás un mensaje a las dos princesas, necesito que seas lo más rápido que puedas – aclara el teniente, con voz autoritaria

— Como desee teniente… Ah ¿Cuál es el mensaje? – pregunta el joven pegaso

El teniente le entrega una carta con un sello amarillo al pegaso, quien la guarda en sus alforjas

— Antes de que te vayas – _le da una tarjeta_ – pónlo en tu cuello, es la tarjeta oficial del CRM, sin ella dudo que puedan dejarte entrar en el castillo, buena suerte soldado – expresa el teniente, quien le hace un saludo militar, donde el pegaso repite la acción

Sin más, el pegaso se retira del vagón, para luego salir volando con gran rapidez hacía poniville

— ¿Qué vamos hacer teniente? – pregunta uno de los soldados

— - _suspira_ – Nuestro trabajo, proteger este cofre hasta que este tren siga su ruta – menciona el guardia, con voz molesta

— Hubiera sido más rápido que el Consejo Real de Magos lo enviara con un hechizo – expresa uno de los guardias de armadura plateada

— Pues el Consejo vió más factible enviarlo por tren, ya que con magia dicen que sería un irrespeto hacia los cambiantes – responde el teniente, con gran molestia

— Equestria estaría mejor si la princesa Luna y la Consejera Celestia pudieran tener todo el poder – comenta uno de los guardias

— Pues… sí, tienes razón – menciona el teniente, quien no regaña a su soldado por el comentario

 **Castillo de la amistad/Mapa Cutie: Quince minutos más tarde**

Luego de una larga y aburrida explicación por parte de Alexander a Ember, la escamada azul, por fin logra comprender como funciona y ya lo utiliza con facilidad

— Nos hubieramos ahorrado quince minutos, si Spike lo hubiera hecho – aclara Michael, quien ofende a la dragona

— ¡Oye! Acaso piensas que una chica no puede manejar un aparato de estos – expresa Ember, muy molesta por el comentario

— No seas sexista Michael, Ember hace un buen trabajo – critica Alexander a su hermano

Los demás quienes se habían alejado por haber atormentado al dragón azul, se reúnen nuevamente, al ver los avances del escamado azul

— Por favor Ember tranquilizate, no es un momento para estar peleando – expresa Wildfire, quien apacigua las aguas

— " _Estos animos de dragones adolecentes… y lo peor de todo es que Alexander está con ella_ " – murmura Rose, quien es escuchada por Twilight y Chrysalis, quienes contienen su risa

Alexander toma el celular con su cola de las manos de Ember, quien sin ninguna resistencia entrega el aparato

— Haremos algo bonito, después de todo este es el último día de Michael, vamos todos júntense para una foto – indica Alexander, quien quiere que todo sea perfecto

— ¿Cómo vas a tomar la foto si yo estaré en ella también? – pregunta Ember, quien se cruza de brazos

— No te enojes, se que te gustó el celular y lo quieres usar, ya tomaste demasiadas fotos / _Más bien creo que se le pasó la mano_ / - pensé un momento, mientras me levanto a dos patas.

( _Recuerden que Alexander en dos patas es el doble de la altura de Ember, para este fic Ember mide 1.75m... creo_ )

Sin más, Alexander toma la foto con el celular

— Listo, creo que con las mil tresientas fotos que Ember tomó, son suficientes – mencione molestando un poco a la dragona

— No exageres, no fueron tantas – bufa la escamada, quien se sienta con tranquilidad en el suelo

— ¿Cómo lo dejarás en la tierra? Dudo que pueda llegar entero si me lo llevo – aclara Michael, quien vuela al lado de su hermano

— Llámenme loca, pero las escamas de Alexander presentan un brillo, más de lo normal – dice Luna, mientras todos vuelven a mirar al dragón azul

Con gran detenimientos, todos en contra de la voluntad de Alexander, lo ven fijamente, aumentando sus nerviosos a niveles desconocidos y todos logran observar un pequeño sobresalto de energía en las escamas del dragón.

— ¿Shapira no había dicho que ibas a regresar para que dejaras el teléfono en la casa? – pregunta Michael, quien alarma a Ember y a la dragona rosa

— ¡Te vas ir! – pregunta Rose, quien se acerca peligrosamente al humano

— Pues si y no, solo por unos minutos… en realidad no sé como funciona los hechizos – aclare con duda, mientras doy unos pasos hacía atrás

Ember se interpone entre Rose y Alexander, pero mantiene una mirada sería al dragón azul

— ¿Cuándo pensabas en decirme que debías ir a la tierra? – pregunta la dragona celeste, con una mirada de enojo

— Basta, dejen a Alexander tranquilo, el solo está ayudando a su hermano – interfiere Chrysalis, quien se interpone entre Ember y el dragón azul

( _Alexander tiene muchos secretos, al igual que todos…_ )

— Alexander solo estará en la tierra por unos minutos, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo, supongo que lo suficiente para dejar el celular en la casa – explica Michael, quien vuela hasta quedar al lado del dragón azul

— Mmm… el tren lleva atrazado más de una hora – aclara Twilight, quien ve el reloj del celular…

— ¿No hubiera sido más sensillo que lo trajeran con un hechizo? – comenta Chrysalis, quien ya desea irse, lastimosamente sin Michael

— El consejo cree que enviar con magia los tratados de paz, es una falta de respeto… por eso siempre los envían en trenes – aclara Luna, quien conoce la situación

— Es estúpido, pero me dio tiempo para reparar el celular – dije con tranquilidad, mientras Rose y Ember continúan mirándome seriamente

Todos vuelven a mirar hacía la puerta, ya que está se abre, dejando ver a un pegaso de armadura plateada donde en su cuello, se puede ver un collar dorado

— Princesa Luna, traigo noticias del tratado de paz – comenta el pegaso, quien entra en la habitación

— Dime soldado ¿Qué noticias nos traes? – pregunta Luna, quien da un paso adelante

Todos observan como el joven pegaso le entrega a Luna una carta con un sello amarillo, la cual, lo habré de inmediato

 **Querida Princesa Luna:**

 _Habla el teniente Harold, asignado para la protección del tratado Pony- cambiante. Lamentablemente las vias para el pueblo de poniville se encuentran obstruidas por una manadas de vacas, debido a que no podemos ayudar a despejar las vias, creo que es más conveniente enviar el tratado con ayuda de un hechizo, sabiendo lo estipulado por el consejo en el extracto de la política de Canterlor o si desean seguir esperando nuestra llegada, donde nos encontramos a poco más de dos kilómetros de Canterlot, exactamente a cien metros del tunel, el tren podría tardar un par de horas más en llegar, sin más, se despide su fiel sirviente._

— Eso explica mucho el tiempo que tuvimos – menciona Rose, quien está un poco molesta por la intromisión de Ember

— Ah… Soldado ¿Por qué enviaron la carta contigo y no por magia? – pregunta Luna, quien guarda la carta

— " _Es cierto… no lo había pensado así_ " – murmura Rainbow Dash, quien ve al joven volador

— Tenemos prohibido enviar cartas por magia siempre y cuando no sea una emergencia mayor o a menos que usted nos de la autorización – aclara el pegaso, quien recuerda la charla con el presidente del consejo

Celestia se acerca al cambiante, quien ha estado escuchando todo con tranquilidad

— ¿Qué opinan ustedes dos, traemos el tratado ya o quieren esperarlo? – pregunta la Alicornio blanca

Michael con una mirada temerosa ve a su compañera, ya que debe decidir si irse antes o un poco más tarde, teniendo en cuenta que su hechizo puede enviarlo en cualquier momento

— Creo que preferimos que lo traigan con magia… " _no entiendo porque no lo hicieron antes"_ – responde Chrysalis, quien toma a Michael nuevamente con la guardia baja

— Pero pensé que querías que tardara más – comenta Michael, muy sorprendido

— En realidad Michael, mientras más tardemos, es más problable que no veas la firma del tratado – aclara Alexander, quien apoya la idea de su cuñada

— Soldado, ya sabe nuestra posición, dile al capitán que traiga de inmediato el tratado – menciona Luna, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

— - _Saludo militar_ \- A sus ordenes princesa – responde el pegaso, quien se retira rápidamente de la sala

Con tranquilidad todos se reúnen en un pequeño circulo, en espera de que llegue el gran momento que Chrysalis esperó, con ayuda de un humano que hace más de ocho meces invocó

— Veo que no le quitaste la vista a ese pegaso Rainbow – dije molestando la pony celeste, la cual se sonroja unos segundos

— Ja, jamás me llamará la atención, el no es veloz como yo y no podría seguirme el ritmo – expresa la pegaso

— Oigan ¿Estamos hablando de Michael o la vida amorosa de Rainbow? – pregunta Ember, quien frena la conversación.

 **Cinco minutos más tarde:**

Los guardias se han reunido con la princesa Luna, quienes le entregan el documento de más de seis páginas de largo, mientras los demás esperan con tranquilidad a pocos metros

— Chicas, no quiero que lo tomen a mal, pero tengo que pedirles que se retiren, ustedes no pueden estar aquí – aclara la Alicornio azul marino

— No se preocupe princesa Luna, nosotras entendemos, con su permiso nos iremos – responde Applejack, quien camina hacia la salida

— Felicidades Michael – expresa Rarity, quien sigue a la terrestre naranja

— Yo… ah, también me iré, solo estoy de tramite – menciona el Alicornio rojo, quien sigue la fila que lidera Applejack

— Esperaré a Alexander afuera… - dice la dragona rosa, quien también sigue al pony rojo

— " _Como si te fuera a dejar_ " – murmura Ember, levemente molesta por el comentario

Las chicas pronto salen de la habitación, dejando solo a Chrysalis, Michael, Alexander, Ember, Celestia, Luna y el grupo de guardias

— ¿Yo no tengo que salir o si? – pregunté con duda

— Ah… no, ayudaste un poco en conseguir este gran momento – menciona Celestia, quien le da una sonrisa cálida al dragón

 **Cinco aburridos minutos de lectura del tratado:**

Chrysalis junto con la ayuda de Michael han leído completamente el documento, por ahora ellos privadamente (Sin ponys) están discutiendo algunos puntos

— ¿Qué piensas Chrysalis? – pregunta Michael, quien percibe una sonrisa en el rostro de la cambiante

— Hubiera preferido leerlo yo también… - mencione con calma, pero Ember me da un codazo en las costillas…

— Es… perfecto pero prefiero que los ponys no vayan al reino cambiante por lo menos no en un tiempo… - menciona la Changeling, muy nerviosa por uno de los puntos

Michael flota el documento frente a sus ojos, para dejar el tratado en la parte que tanto incómoda a su pareja

— "¿ _Quieres leer el de ponys y dragones?_ " – murmura Ember a Alexander, quien está al lado

— " _Me gustaría, tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo" /O arruinarlo_ / - susurré un poco aburrido

El dragón azul percibe que su hermano lo esta observando fijamente, por lo que sus nervios comienzan a despertar

— ¿Necesitas algo Michael? – pregunté nervioso

 _Nunca me ha gustado que me miren por mucho tiempo, es muy incómodo_

— Tranquilo, solo que cuando respiras, el aire sale frio y es bastante relajante – comenta el cambiante

— Y más cuando estamos firmando el futuro… tu solo sigue respirando Alexander – menciona Chrysalis, quien le devuelve una sonrisa tranquila al dragón

— Ahora soy el aire acondicionado de todos ustedes… se salvan que no puedo evitarlo – dije aburrido, mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre la mesa

Mientras los dos cambiantes realizan pequeños cambios en el documento y tiempo avanza rápidamente, donde les toma más de una hora en corregir algunas secciones.

Sin más, Luna junto con Celestia y Twilight, regresan a la sala del mapa cutie, donde personal ellos observan al dragón azul dormido, con su cabeza sobre la mesa

— ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta Twilight, quien ve con gracia la extraña posición en la que duerme Alexander

— Ah… pues tardamos más de lo normal en revisar el tratado – comenta Michael, quien le hace señas con sus ojos a Ember, quien rápidamente se da cuenta de la situación

Luna, Celestia y Twilight, se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, mientras la escamada celeste despierta al humano con un codazo suave

— Mmm ¡ Aún sigo aquí!... – dije mientras me reincorporo

— Shhh " _somos invitados y tu te duermes_ " – critica Ember, quien averguenza al dragón

— Saben, también me aburrían firmar tratados, pero con ustedes es más divertido – comenta Celestia, Consejera de Luna

Chrysalis le entrega el tratado a Luna, con el fin de revisar los últimos detalles…

— ¿Entonces los ponys no pueden entrar hasta dentro de dos años? – pregunta Luna, quien leé algunas de las correcciones

— Michael y yo creemos conveniente ese tiempo para no presionar a los cambiantes, hablamos de tener que convivir con los ponys, algo que ningún cambiante ha hecho en un largo tiempo – explica Chrysalis, mientras Twilight apunta la justificación

— En realidad me parece una buena razón, hay que darles tiempo para que convivan Luna, no queremos a ponys heridos – aclara Twilight, quien es una testigo…

Con calma, Chrysalis junto con Michael y las dos princesas dialogan para llegar aún acuerdo en las correciones que hicieron los cambiantes

 **Con las chicas: Centro de Ponyville**

Las amigas de Twilight junto con Wildfire y Spike, estan tranquilamente comiendo algunos aperitivos, mientras esperan que la firma del tratado termine

— Quisiera estar cuando Michael firme la paz – aclara Fluttershy con voz apenas audible

— Pues hay cosas que ni siquiera Luna podría cambiar, el consejo le da mucha libertad, como también se la puede quitar – menciona Wildfire, quien acompaña a las chicas

— Wildfire ¿Crees que Chrysalis haya hecho bien en traer a Michael para conseguir la paz? – pregunta Rarity al Alicornio rojo

El pony se queda en silencio por unos minutos, mientras las chicas y Spike esperan la respuesta de la pareja de Luna

— Si no lo hubiera hecho, es casi imposible que en estos momentos estén firmando la paz, desde que ustedes encontraron a Michael en el bosque Everfree, ese fue el momento exacto donde la historia cambió – responde Wildfire, con voz muy técnica

— Casi nueve meces, para conseguir la paz, en verdad merece un poco de descanso – aclara Applejack, quien recuerda el momento en que conoció al cambiante

— ¿Recuerdan el libro que Applejack leyo por equivocación? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, quien hace sonrojar a la terretre naranja

— Es bueno recordar el pasado, pero extrañaré a Michael ¡Nunca pude hacerle una fiesta! – bufa Pinkie pie, muy decepcionada

— Aunque Michael se vaya, perderá gran parte de su vida, el hechizo lo dejará marcado para siempre, espero que el plan de Alexander vaya a funcionar, si no es así… tendrá un oscuro futuro en la tierra – expresa el Alicornio rojo, quien deja en silencio a las chicas

— Vamos al castillo, ya deberían haber terminado – comenta Spike rápidamente

 **En el castillo de la amistad:**

El tratado ya ha sido corregido y ahora está totalmente listo para ser firmado, mientras todos con ansias esperan a que alguno de los cambiantes firmen la paz, luego de una gran lucha

Luna con su magia, le entrega a Chrysalis la pluma, la cual, la toma con gusto y se prepara para firmar, pero ella mira a su pareja

— …No puedo hacer esto – _ve a Michael_ – Tu luchaste por esto todos estos meces, tu eres quien debe firmar – aclara Chrysalis, quien le entrega la pluma al cambiante

— Ah… me siento alagado en serio – expresa Michael, sin poder creerlo

Con su magia, el cambiante realiza su firma exactamente igual como la haría en la tierra y con asombro todos observan que las letras brillan por unos segundos en dorado.

— ¿Eso fue todo? – pregunté con duda

— ¿Qué más quería que pasara Alexander? No todo es mágico en está vida – comenta Celestia, con una sonrisa en su rostro

— Ah… chicos, creo que me estoy borrando - advierte el cambiante, un poco asustado

Todos ven que Michael es rodeado por una luz blanca, ilumiando levemente los alrededores, mientras lentamente va desintegrando al cambiante en miles de triángulos que se disipan en el aire

— Ya todo terminó Michael, regresarás a casa – expresa Twilight con voz triste

— Intenta no olvidarnos Michael – dice Ember, quien mira con tristeza la escena

— Lo lograste mi cambiante... cumpliste tu promesa – menciona Chrysalis, quien le da un último beso a su pareja

Sin nada más, Michael explota en un aro de luz blanca, la cual se disipa segundos después, dejando un ambiente lleno de tristeza y un corazón roto

— _"Todo se acabo"_ – murmura Chrysalis, quien parte volando de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos

— Chrysalis –

— Espera Twilight, dale su espacio, no es momento de molestarla – interfiere Celestia, mientras Luna apoya lo dicho por su hermana

— ¿Alexander estás bien? Alexander… - pregunta Ember, quien mira a su alrededor

Las cuatro princesas se dan cuenta que el dragón azul tampoco se encuentra, por lo que de inmediato saben que el humano se encuentra en la tierra.

 **Tierra: Costa Rica**

 **12 de noviembre del año 2017**

 _La onda tropical número diecisiete que ingresó al país este lunes, deja como saldo a diez muertos, miles de comunidades inundadas e incomunicadas por todo el territorio nacional, en otras noticias, debido a la fuerte lluvia una patrulla que transportaba un detenido al juzgado, chocó fuertemente contra un árbol luego de derrapar varios metros por la carretera mojada. Los cuerpos de socorro llegaron al lugar del accidente y encontraron a tres personas heridas, que fueron rápidamente llevadas a urgencias_

— Cuando llegamos al lugar del accidente, encontramos a tres pacientes inconsciente dentro de un vehículo, inmediatamente los extraemos para darles una valoración, dos fueron enviados al hospital en condición crítica y uno de ellos en condición amarilla, todos presentan un fuerte traumatismo en su cabeza...

 **Fin del video.**

‹ Bip – bip – bip›

¿ _Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el cuerpo?_

— Doctor el paciente ha despertado – grita una voz femenina

Michael logra ver por el rabillo de su ojo, como un doctor ingresa a la habitación y saca una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo, para luego encenderla y pasarla sobre los ojos de Michael

— ¿En dónde estoy? – pregunta Michael, muy desorientado

— Estás en el hospital ¿Recuerda lo que le pasó? – vuelve a preguntar el doctor, quien deja de revisar al Ex cambiante

— No lo recuerdo, sé que me subí a una patrulla... – dice Michael, con un gran dolor de cabeza

— No se esfuerce en recordar, usted está vivo de milagro – aclara el doctor, quien termina de revisar al humano y sale de la habitación

— Hace cuatro meces, la patrulla en la que se subió, tuvo un accidente, desde ese tiempo ha estado en un coma inducido mientras se recupera – responde la enfermera, quien se encuentra escribiendo en un papel

Sin poder recordar verdaderamente lo sucedido, Michael cree que tuvo un accidente

— ¿Cuándo podré irme del hospital? – pregunta Michael, quien se acomoda mejor en la camilla

— Aún hay que realizarle unos estudios, pero si todo sale normal, podrá irse dentro de unas horas – le responde la enferma, quien coloca la tabla en la mesa de al lado.

Michael queda solo en su habitación, por lo que aprovecha, para ver su alrededor, mientras su mente intenta reacomodar sus ideas

— ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? – se pregunta Michael, quien se rasca su barbilla con sus dedos

 **Cuatro meces atrás: Cerca de la casa de Alexander y Michael**

En una torrencial lluvia, una gran explosión blanca hace aparecer un dragón azul de una altura de 1.75m y cerca de 3 de largo.

Un poco desorientado el dragón se reincorpora de inmediato y cubre su cola bajo su ala, mientras mira su alrededor

— Odio los hechizos – comente, mientras reacomodo mis ideas

No aparecí en el claro donde me dispararon, estoy a poco más de un kilómetro de la casa, pero totalmente del lado opuesto, tengo que cruzar una carretera… y no se cuanto durará el hechizo.

Con cuidado, comencé a caminar entre los árboles, evitando crear ruido innecesario e intentando no dejar huellas con mis garras, para no llamar la atención de los pocos habitantes, pero me detuve detrás de un árbol, en la orilla de la carretera, una extensa carretera secuandaria o ruta cuatro…

— Mierda, estoy congelando el agua y tengo que cruzar – exprese con molestia

La incesante lluvia creó charcos y lo peor de todo si camino sobre uno de ellos, lo congelo. Si cruzo la calle quedaré expuesto ya que no hay nada para cubrirme, hay una calle donde podría ir, pero tendría que correr por unos cincuenta metros por la calle asfaltada, exponiendomé a la vista de algún transeúnte.

— Espero que nadie me vea – exprese revisando ambos lados de la carretera

Pude ver un vehículo a mi derecha, pero está lo suficientemente lejos como para cruzar. Sin más que pensar corrí en medio de la carretera, pero con cada paso que daba, se creaba una fina capa de agua en el asfalto, creando hielo negro.

Crucé sin inconvenientes y me oculte en un monticulo de tierra que había en la entrada de la calle de piedra.

Con gran cuidado continúe avanzando, hasta que logré escuchar un automóvil chocar en la carretera minutos después de haberla cruzado, quería ir ayudar pero no podía no con mi forma…

 **Unos minutos más tarde** :

Por fin había llegado a la casa, exactamente igual a como la había dejado o eso creía.

Rodié la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera, donde hay una pequeña galera que evita que la lluvia moje la puerta, con cuidado tomé con mi garra un paño seco para eliminar el exceso de agua en mis escamas para no dejar huellas

— Uff… el celular está bien – dije con tranquilidad, mientras mi mirada se centra ahora en la puerta de madera

Con enojo maldije en mi interior ¡Olvide la maldita llave y ahora está en Equestria! Puedo romper con gran facilidad el portón, pero Michael pensaría que entraron a robar y podrían decomisar el celular, así que busqué por todo el luchar algo útil.

Por suerte encontré unas llaves dentro del tambor de la lavadora y gracias a dios, eran las correctas…Entré a la casa y de inmediato una gran tristeza golpea mi corazón… mientras lentamente ingreso a la casa, sabiendo que este sería la última vez que estaría en la tierra.

Coloqué con cuidado el celular en el desayunador y seguí caminado hasta llegar a la sala…

— " _No puedo creer que dejaré este sitio_ " – murmure con tristeza

Me di la vuelta hacía un espejo, que hay entre las dos habitaciones de Michael y la mía… en ese instante pude ver con más detalle mi nueva forma. Mi altura seguía siendo la misma, pero el otro noventa y nueve porciento cambió radicalmente…

— " _No estoy tan mal para ser dragón_ " – susurré

Con cuidado de no tirar nada, intenté abrir mi habitación… pero extrañamente esta se encuentra cerrada, no obstante, con un poco de fuerza la cerradura falla y logro entrar a mi cuarto

Alguien había entrado a la casa… cuando me fui con Twilight, en el escritorio había una computadora, además con una pequeña pelea, debían haber marcas de cascos en la alfombra… y estoy seguro que no cerré la puerta

Sentí en mis escamas un aumento de temperatura… por lo que rápidamente corrí hacia la sala, mi tiempo se estaba agotando...

— Bueno… extrañaré este lugar, espero volver a verlo – dije mientras cierro la puerta trasera con gran tristeza

Lo había conseguido y sin provocar ningún daño, solamente me senté en la galera a esperar que el brillo blanco me consumira y así fue, por segunda ocasión todo mi alrededor de volvie negro.

 **Equestria: 4am: Ponyville**

A pocas horas del amanecer, el tranquilo pueblo de Ponyville duerme con total tranquilidad, desconociendo toda la situación estresante que ocurrió en el castillo.

En el castillo de la amistad el día de ayer las chicas habían sido puestas al tanto de la situación, por otro lado Chrysalis abandonó el pueblo horas después de que Michael desapareció al igual que Alexander. En la víspera de la mañana Twilight junto con Spike y Ember, platican sanamente en el comedor, mientras la dragona continua esperando el regreso de Alexander

— Alexander ha tardado más de lo normal ¿Crees que volverá? – pregunta Spike a Ember, quien ha estado esperando al dragón azul

— Pensé que vendría ayer, pero me equivoque, incluso Rose se fue a la cueva a esperarlo – menciona la dragona celeste

— Me preocupa Chrysalis, no se como va a tomar las riendas de los cambiantes sin Michael – aclara Twilight, con preocupación

— Todo estará bien Twilight, dudo que Chrysalis quiera hacer algo arriesgado, después de todo su pareja luchó por la paz – comenta Spike, con un poco de entusiasmo

La puerta principal se abre, dejando ver entrar al dragón azul, el cual, lentamente camina hacia la mesa, pero de forma inmediata todos perciben la gran tristeza en el rostro del escamado

— ¿Te encuentras bien Alexander? – pregunta Twilight, quien es fuertemente acediada por unas miradas de enojo de Ember y Spike

— ¿Tengo cara de verme bien? Quisiera estar un rato solo, pero siempre llega algún pony a molestar ¿Estás bien? – exprese con molestia, mientras apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa

 _(O sea, Alexander se sienta y solo baja su cabeza y la acuesta en la mesa… sin poner garras)_

— - _suspira_ – Lo siento, si quieres ve a mi habitación, solo sube las escaleras a casco izquierda hay una puerta, tiene un balcón por si quieres respirar aire fresco – indica Twilight, quien mira con preocupación a su amigo

— Gracias Twilight… te lo agradezco – dije con voz baja, mientras me levanto nuevamente

La Alicornio lila y los dos dragones, ven con preocupación el estado de ánimo de Alexander, mientras lo ven caminar hasta la puerta, para luego salir de la habitación

— Jamás lo vi así – menciona Twilight, con un nudo en su garganta

— Debe sentirse solo, perdió a su hermano y no podrá volver a ir a su hogar – comenta Spike, quien también se siente mal por el dragón

— Iré con él – menciona Ember, quien se levanta de la silla

Spike y Twilight observan como la dragona sale de la habitación, dejándolos solos en el comedor

 **Por otro lado en la tierra:**

Luego de unas horas en el hospital, Michael por fin es dado de alta, un día después de haber salido de su coma, no obstante, tendrá que volver para continuar su proceso de control.

Por ahora el ex cambiante, llega a su casa, pero este se nota muy pensativo y confundido

— _"Quisiera recordar todo, es extraño, es como un dejabú_ " – murmura Michael, quien coloca la llave en la cerradura

Michael entra a su casa y coloca en el sillón una mochila que le entregaron en el hospital pero este ve algunas marcas de arañasos en la mesa de su sala

— _"No nos olvides_ " ¿Qué diablos significa? – se pregunta el hermano de Alexander

Michael nota un celular en el desayunador y con cuidado este lo toma

— Ah… con que aquí lo había dejado – expresa Michael, con una sonrisa en su rostro

Sin abrir el aparato, el humano enciende el celular, pero lo deja en la mesa y camina hacía la cocina. Michael tarda unos minutos en esa habitación, ya que este se hace un pequeño aperitivo…

— Muy bien, veamos que tenemos – dice el hermano de Michael, quien se sienta en el sillón con un Sándwich

« _Tiene 23 llamadas pérdidas. 12 mensajes nuevos»_

 _«Querido usuario, se le notifica que su número ha sido suspendido debido a la falta de actividad, para mayor información visite nuestra página»_

Mientras revisa los mensajes, Michael por error accede a la galeria e inmediatamente nota gran cantidad de fotos extrañas

— ¿Esto que es? – se pregunta Michael, quien coloca su aperitivo en la mesa y se acomoda correctamente en el sillón

La primer foto que el humano ve es una pony lila alada, la segunda es un dragón morado quien extrañamente estaba posando para la foto, la tercera imagen, es Ember, con un rostro confundido (Intentado entender el celular).

— ¿Quién diablos bajó mil imágenes de internet! – menciona Michael, con algo de molestia

Con forme seguía pasando las imágenes, Michael no recupera su memoria, hasta que se detiene en una foto de Chrysalis, quien estaba sonriendo (La sonrisa de una mala ocasión).

— ¿Mmm por qué me parece familiar esta imagen? – menciona Michael, quien guarda la foto.

El humano continua revisando las imágenes, mientras envia las fotos que no le agradan a la papelería y justamente se detiene en una foto de un dragón azul y un doloroso recuerdo ataca al humano.

 **FlashBack**

— - _suspira_ – Lo lamento, pero esto no está en mi jurisdicción, tu hechizo ha entrado en la segunda fase, en algunas horas tu cuerpo debería liberar un aura blanca, lo que significa que tu tiempo se está agotando -

— - _molesto_ \- Yo no quiero volver, quiero estar con Chrysalis –

— No hay forma de detener tu hechizo, el tratado de paz está camino a Poniville y cuando lo firmen, regresaras a la tierra –

— Michael, sabes que yo no puedo ir contigo, si te tranquiliza, protegeré a Chrysalis y a mis noventa y cuatro sobrinos… -

— ¡Pero nunca podré volver y no los podré ver! –

— No es así, existen mil maneras de que puedas regresar, tu hermano podría buscar una forma, mientras tu te mantienes con vida en la tierra –

— Vez, tu regresa con tranquilidad, yo encontraré la forma de traerte de regreso –

— Esperen… - _suspira_ – No puedo hacerles esto, Michael cuando regreses, olvidarás todo lo que pasó aquí en Equestria, debes buscar la manera de poder recordarlo todo –

— ¿Cómo quieres que regrese si lo olvidaré todo! –

— ¿Para qué lo traeré de vuelta, si no va a recordar nada! –

— Estoy rompiendo las reglas al haberles dicho, Herot no puede saber que les dije como puedes volver Michael ¡Ustede no lo conocen! –

— Gracias por habernos dicho Shapira, fuiste muy amable… pero ¿Cómo haré para que Michael recuerde todo lo que pasó aquí? –

Sin que el cambiante pueda oír, la dragona azul se le acerca a Alexander para decirle algo sin que su hermano pueda escucharlo

— _"Toma fotos de Equestria con tu aparato que trajiste, yo te enviaré a la tierra por unos minutos para que lo dejes en tu casa, tu hermano debería ser capas de poder recordarlo con las fotos_ " –

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar en mis espaldas? Escuché todo y como no tengo otra opción, apoyo esa idea –

 **Fin del FlashBack:**

Agitado por el recuerdo, el humano coloca el celular en la mesa y corre hacía el baño. Donde este muy confundido, se tira un poco de agua en la cara para tranquilizarse

— Es solo un sueño, nada de eso fue real… - dice Michael, viendo su rostro lastimado en el espejo

Un poco más tranquilo, el humano seca su cara, para luego regresar a la sala temeroso, aunque antes este cierra la puerta principal…

— " _Son solo imágenes… que alguien tomó con mi puta cámara y luego las edito…"_ – murmura Michael, pero ya ni sus propias palabras lo tranquilizan.

Michael toma el celular nuevamente y continúa viendo las imágenes, pero sigue siendo atormentado por su mente… que intenta recordar todo lo que sucedió

— No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué alguien dejaría tantas fotos? – se pregunta Michael, quien continúa enviando a la papelería las fotos que no le agradan

( _Un celular no tiene papelería, por lo que Michael hizo una carpeta que luego va a borrar...)_

El antiguo cambiante, se detiene nuevamente en otra imagen que le llama la atención, donde se puede ver al dragón azul a la derecha, a la izquierda a una dragona rosa y en medio a Twilight.

— " _Maldita sea"_ – murmura Michael, quien le da la vuelta el celular

 _Si ese recuerdo es real, entonces este celular debería tener una batería nueva, no se porque siento que conozco a ese dragón y al extraño ser negro._

Con cuidado, Michael abre la tapa para abrir su teléfono, pero no la retira totalmente, su rostro se nota muy nervioso, incluso al punto de generarle sudor

— "¿ _Qué haré si no fueron sueños?"_ – murmura Michael en su interior

El hermano de Michael quita la tapa del celular, dejando ver el rubí, el cual, emite una luz tenue… del mismo color que su gema. Michael pierde su aliento al ver el tamaño de la piedra, por lo ve se ve obligado a sentarse

— Dios mio… Fue real… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? – dice Michael, sin poder creerlo

 **FlashBack** :

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Alexander? –

— La batería del celular se oxidó por la humedad y la falta de uso, este rubi debería funcionar como sustituto, pero no logro hacer que encaje –

 **Fin del FlashBack:**

Con la mente perturbada del humano, este de queda mirando sin expresión alguna el rubí dentro de su teléfono, pensado ahora sobre su nuevo futuro en la tierra sin Chrysalis, en espera de que Alexander logre regresarlo, lamentablemente el humano no logra recordar todo, su mente aún mantiene algunas lagunas oscuras...

 **Equestria, Castillo de la amistad: 4:50am**

Alexander está sentado en el balcón de la habitación de Twilight, mientras piensa ahora sobre su nuevo y desconocido futuro sin su hermano en Equestria, pero lamentablemente no logra calmarlo

Ember con preocupación, se acerca junto al dragón y con gran suavidad la escamada coloca su garra en el hombro de Alexander

— ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Ember, quien se sienta al lado del dragón azul

( _Ember se sienta a cuatro patas, como normalmente lo haría…)_

— - _suspira_ – No lo sé, por un lado estoy feliz de estar aquí, pero estoy solo… se que te parecerá estúpido Ember, pero tengo miedo – exprese con total honestidad, sin dejar de ver el horizonte

La escamada celeste queda en total silencion ante la confesión del humano, ya que nunca se espero que el tuviera miedo, ante algo un poco adsurdo para ella

— No estas solo Alexander, tienes a Chrysalis, a Twilight, Spike, Celestia y podría jugar que a Rose y a todas las demás chicas – dice Ember, quien intenta confortar al escamado

— Nombraste a todas las demás, pero solo tengo una pregunta ¿Puedo contar contigo? – le pregunte a Ember.

— Claro que puedes Alexander – _supira_ – Tu me has demostrado más de lo que otro dragón podría hacer – menciona Ember, mientras Alexander le devuelve una cálida sonrisa

— Agh… pensé que dirías algo un poco brusco y aspero, pero eres igual de cursi que yo – mencione con una sonrisa en mi rostro

Ember golpea un poco duro el antebrazo de Alexander, el cual, no habla ante la acción, por lo que la dragona se confunde

— ¿No te dolió? – pregunta confundida, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

— No… es que hace tiempo no me golpeas y he aprendio mucho en tan poco tiempo, además me han disparo un hechizo a quema ropa… – mencione mucho más tranquilo

Pronto en el horizonte se puede apreciar un color anaranjo rojizo, donde en Canterlot ambas princesas intercambian sus astros

— ¿Te sientes mejor? – pregunta Ember, quien abraza a Alexander

— Eres buena en esto... serías una buena psicóloga en la tierra – respondí con tranquilidad, mientras vuelvo a ver a los ojos rojos de la escamada

Ambos dragones se dan un apacionado beso en el amanecer, donde segundos después se separan levemente sonrojados

— …Creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto – menciona Ember, quien le da una sonrisa a Alexander

— Traeré a Michael de regreso, es una promesa – dice el dragón

Ember y Alexander, continuan abrazos, mientras miran el amanecer desde el balcón, pero no saben que son espiados por una Alicornio lila y un escurridiso dragón morado, donde nadie sabe lo que les depara el futuro.

 **Continuará** …

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado mucho la lectura y si no, lamento haberlos hecho perder el tiempo y espero seguir mejorando, un gran abrazo y me despido.

 **Escrito por Isaac C.B. con idea de Dikr1229.**

 **Con la colaboración de CasayBronyFanfic (Capítulo 27 y 30)**

 **Una mierda legal que nadie leerá:**

My little Pony junto con sus variantes y personajes son propiedad de Hasbro. Los personajes llamados: Alexander el dragón, Michael el cambiante, Wildfire Wyld el Alicornio, Shneider el unicornio, son propiedad de Isaac C.B

 **Comentarios del capitulo anterior:**

 **Vegetto blue:** _Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos y bueno, la segunda tempora vendrá pronto :)_

 **Comet Galaxy** : _Pues iban a detener el hechizo, pero fue demasiado tarde. Shapira ayudó Alexander, si no lo hubiera hecho, el dragón seguiría en cama_.

 **LuArt** : _Lamentablemente sí, pero agradezco tu interés, saludos_.

 **WGC:** _Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero traer pronto la nueva temporada, aunque en la segunda entrega, Michael será como un personaje secundario (Rayos Spoilers)_

 **Altair** : _Es gratificante que se cumpla el único objetivo del fic, entretener. Saludos y te deseo éxito._

 **Bisselyla** : _Iré directamente a tus preguntas o quedará muy largo el fic, ya ronda las doce mi palabras… y agradezco que sigas comentando._

 _Los libros no pueden ser copiados, si es así, su poder es casi nulo, a menos que seas quien los elaboró o tengas gran poder mágico. (_ _ **Actualmente quedan tres libros con vida: 1,2 y 4. El cuarto ayuda al uno y dos)**_

 _Dicord al igual que otros seres con mucho poder, no pueden salir más allá de su dimensión, claro que si puede desterrar a alguien a otro lugar pero el no puede traerlos… (_ _ **Solo puede traer objetos contundentes)**_

 _Si puede y lo hizo, aunque no se le ocurrió traerse un par de kilos de diamantes… y ahora tendrá que resolver todo lo que dejó inconcluso sin dinero…_

 _El fraude seguirá existiendo, pero la persona que lo provocó pasaría a ser anónima, todo lo que Alexander haya hecho pasará pero como si un fastasma lo hubiera hecho. Toda foto de él, datos y etc, no existen ¿Cómo Alexander tiene una tarjeta de identificación si no existe?_

 _Los soldados no cruzaron mediante hechizos, lo hieron por agujeros de gusanos imperceptibles, que cada cierto tiempo se abren en lugares distintos de ambos mundos, conectando a ambas dimenciones por unas breves horas cada tres años._

 _Estoy consciente de que los libros son un misterio, para el resumen de este fic en la segunda temporada sabrás sus origenes y creador, no su contenido ;)_

 **nahuelvera2** : _Pues no lo sé, nunca lo había pensado_

* * *

 **Nuevo fic; En breve: El último superviviente.**

 _No queda ninguna persona con vida, estoy solo ahora en un mundo nuevo, lleno de nueva vida y grandes peligros ¿Cuanto más podré resistir esta presión que se cierne sobre mis hombros?_

 **Próximamente** : _La vida de un dragón: Crónicas de HC (_ **En Setiembre o octubre lamentablemente…)**

Con Michael en la tierra, Alexander intenta adaptarse a su nueva vida en Equestria, mientras busca la manera de traer de regreso a su hermano. pero antes deberá aprender todo sobre como ser un dragón legítimo con la ayuda de Ember y Rose.

 **Total de palabras:** _11.250_


End file.
